Nepstation Plus Package: Season Two, Never Ending Tournament Arc
by G.N. Over-Kite
Summary: The world of Gamindustri is ever-expanding... From humble, two-dimension beginnings, to an all-out continuity pile-up, the ladies (and some guys and guests) will put on a show just for you! There will be laughs, embarrassment, romance(?), and entertainment aplenty! Current Programming: It's Two Adults Versus Two Kids. Rabbit Versus Kitty, Idol Versus... Ai Masujima. WHO WILL WIN?
1. Channel's Inc-Nep-tion

**Author's Note:**** What's up, everyone? This is my first venture into making a Neptunia fanfic, and I'm really excited to be doing this! I've had the idea floating in my mind for a while, and ultimately decided to throw my hat in the ring thanks to Zdood and Piteous! Go check out _Hyperdimensional Adventures _and _The Ultimate Destiny of Representative Chet_, they are awesome!**

**I hope you all enjoy this story, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Picture**** Credit:**** MSPaint Neptune N with Plus by yours truly.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and fanservice if you're the imaginative type.**

**Original Post Date: 5/13/14**

* * *

The world of Gamindustri is a nexus of creativity and imagination, where different ideas and perspectives on life can be embodied in four convenient landmasses.

"Hello? Is this thing on? _Helloooooo...!_"

Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, and Planeptune...

Four landmasses, four Console Patron Units to govern them.

"Can you see me now? Is it on the fritz again, Histy?"

The CPUs are the ones who drive and motivate the people to grow, to expand, to compete, and to become something more...

"I'm thinking it would super-coolio to put my name up in lights wherever I walk! Tell me that isn't the bee's knees!"

... and sometimes they come up with the strangest schemes ever...

"Neptune, just what do you think you are you doing?"

Over at Planeptune's Basilicom, Lastation's CPU Black Heart, Noire, had just walked in on Neptune practically swinging around what looked to be a... TV camera all over the place.

"Ah! There you are, Noire~!" Neptune sang in a falsetto, casually flinging the equipment she was carrying right over her shoulder.

Meet Neptune, the ever-so-cheerful and fun-loving CPU of Planeptune, decked out in her white parka used as a onesie dress! Whenever she isn't playing video games, she likes to pester her friends for something to do, and no one can out-munchie her at the dinner table! ... She doesn't really do the work she's supposed to, but that issue is a little touchy... By night, she turns into the voluptuous Magical Girl Purple Heart, wielding power befitting that of a Goddess herse— Wait, that magical girl part is wrong. No, she has a transformation sequence, but... eh, more on that later.

"C-Careful with that camera, Neptune! (ﾟДﾟ；)" yelled a mature, yet startled voice, with accompanying... emoticon?

A smaller, winged girl came frantically flying right in front of Neptune's face, part angry in her expression and part worried in her voice. Smaller as in maybe a foot shorter, not tiny.

"You mustn't fool around with the equipment like that, Neptune! Remember, the whole reason we are even going through with this is to gather more shares as well as more funds for the Basilicom! ( °A°)/" the girl sternly reproached.

This was Histoire, Planeptune's Oracle and second-in-command to Planeptune's CPU, despite often treating the Goddess more like a charge for good reason. Her harsh words and reprimands belie a great respect and care for her Goddess, who oftentimes wasn't the greatest in long-term thinking. As well as short-term... It sometimes pained Histoire to know that Neptune was her Goddess in charge. She's also some sort of celestial fairy-like thing! She suffixes her sentences with cute emoticons!

"Chill, Histy," replied Neptune, "I got it all under control, just ask the technician!" With a flourish of her arm and a twirl of her body, Neptune held her hands around her mouth as she yelled, "_HEY, NEPSIS!_ Ya done with all the wiring and whatnot? We've got something in need of a quick fixer-upper here!"

From behind the set, a lavender-haired girl popped out with large goggles over her eyes and gave Neptune a quizzical look, before realizing that Neptune now held one of the cameras in her hand bent at a 45° angle.

"Wh-What the goodness?! Neptune, please don't play rough with the equipment again, you know I don't like having to fix it a fourth time..." said the girl, removing her goggles and looking at the busted camera wistfully.

This somewhat awkward girl was Nepgear, Neptune's little sister, though at first glance it could be easy to assume it was the other way around. She is a much more attentive and worrying person than her older sister (most of the time...), but tell that to half the fans who sent her popularity into a downward spiral after the events of the second game. As her sister, Gear was the CPU Candidate for Planeptune, and in the event that Neptune was unable to attend to her duties, Nepgear would assume the helm. In fact, due to the ASIC incident, Nepgear IS the girl in charge of Planeptune! S-Somewhat... Due to the shenanigans that made up the encounter with the Ultradimension Gamindustri, things became muddled. Don't ask...

"Oh, but you love it, sis! Don't deny it~" said Neptune with a tinge of honey in her voice. Nepgear inched toward the camera like it was a light, and her a moth. With one swoop of Neptune's arm, however, the camera ended up being close enough for Gear to touch, as evidenced by a shaky hand reaching out for it. "Here you go, sis, now do that thing you do and fix it up real good!"

Why was Nepgear fidgety towards the equipment? Because underneath her sweet demeanor and pleasing looks lies a bit of a technical enthusiast, and it just so happens that these cameras were the latest model from R&amp;D, complete with AI who learn to film on their own without need of a cameraman. Additional editing not included.

"Neptune, quit bullying the poor girl and let her have it, so you can tell just what is it I'm doing here in the first place?" It was Noire who was cross with Neptune, having traveled all the way from Lastation only to be ignored for a few paragraphs. Her time was precious to her, as she was undoubtedly the hardest-working among the CPUs, having a hand in many projects that Lastation spearheaded in the technology and gaming sectors. She's also quite the self-induced workaholic. Underneath her seemingly dismissive, yet confident exterior, lies a dorky girl who likes to cosplay...

"Who's bullying," sputtered Neptune, before launching into an rousing tone of voice, "I'll have you know that Nep Jr and I are like two peas in a hotpod, ready to be snacked upon by the adoring masses as our new channel will launch their hearts into space!" Unbeknownst to her, Nepgear grabbed the camera in her hands and scampered off. Neptune was too absorbed in her delusions of grandeur to notice...

Noire held her arms crossed underneath her amply-sized bust, a wary eye on her technically friend/rival/not a love interest at all, _stupid_! "And just what is this _channel_ you speak of, Neptune? _H__mm_?" The slight lilting of her voice as she capped off her sentence showed how much she questioned Neptune's schemes. The last time she _reluctantly_ went along with Neptune's plans, she ended up cosplaying in way too public a venue as she sang to the rhythm of a love song undoubtedly about her and Neptune's characters as shrine maidens representing the moon and the sun, respectively. "Destinies of the Shrine Maidens, my ass! And what is it with the way _'__reluctantly' _was highlighted? I did _not_ go there because I wanted to sing with Neptune or anything! _Agh_!"

"Uh, Noire?"

"_Ah!_" Noire jumped a little, startled a bit when she realized that Neptune closed in on her and was mere centimeters away from her face. If this scene were like one of those CGs in the games, one could easily alter it to have Nep-Nep a _little_ closer than that, complete with some "Boing" on Noire's part. "Wh-Wh-What is it, Neptune," she stuttered, her heart beating against her chest thanks to Neptune, "can't you see I don't want to waste any more time than I already am...?"

Neptune just stared at her friend, gazing at her with wide, violet saucers..., almost as if she were pondering something to the tune of the wavelengths of the universe.

Noire kept fidgeting under Neptune's stare, uncomfortable with how close they were at that moment. "N-Neptune, I—"

"Noire, you are acknowledging the fourth wall. Are you feeling _lonely_ again?"

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Noire was aghast; she was being agitated by Neptune again, not that this was a difficult thing to do. I mean, there's a word out there for people like her! What was it again? "I am not _lonely_, Neptune! Explain yourself!" _Tsundere_! That was it.

Neppermint immediately backed off, much to Noire's relief... _and disappointme—_

"**STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS!** What do you take me for, some kind of Neptune maniac?!"

"See? You're talking to yourself, Lonely Heart!" Neptune dramatically pointed at Noire, like that lawyer from one of Lowee's franchises: Felix Rite, Ace Attorney. "You're also talking about how _cah-raaazyyy_ you are about me~"

Histoire held a dainty hand over her forehead, tired of this typical banter between the two CPUs. "Oh dear, this is getting out of hand... (-.- ;)"

"Hm? Whatcha say, Histy?"

"Don't look away when I'm speaking to you, Neptune!" yelled Noire.

Neptune sighed, silently agreeing that maybe she overplayed her stint with Noire. So she decided to clinch a victory for her. "Noire, look at me."

The Lastation CPU raised a brow. "I already am looking at you, Neptune."

"Oh. Anyway, serious face time." Neptune indeed put on her serious face for what she was about to say next. "Noire, babe, listen. You've used my name in about every time you have spoken so far! If you aren't careful, you might end up raising our Social Link up, and I _may_ take your words the wrong way! Or... is it the _right_ way in this case, _you saucy girl!_" Neptune's eyes fluttered, just to get the message straight.

Noire was now stuttering and burning red in the face, Neptune's statement blindsiding her. "I-I-I don't s-say your name a-all the time, Nep—" She stopped herself before saying Neptune's name again. With an exasperated clenching of her fists, Noire angrily scoffed and stormed off to the other side of the room, planting herself on the opposite wall with her arms crossed.

The Oracle floated by Neptune and gave her a flick to the head.

"Ow! What was that for...?"

"This venture needs us to be accommodating to the visiting CPUs, Neptune. Don't go overboard again! ( T o T )b" scolded the fairy.

"Ooh, fine... I'll play nicer..." Neptune pouted as she crossed her arms.

Histoire then floated up to Noire, who was surprised that she would also get spoken to. "... and you, stop perceiving the fourth wall! Quit responding in turn with the narration! \ ( T o T )/"

"Rrgh, it's not like I wanted to! Seriously!" This time, Noire wasn't being tsundere. "_Fine_..., I'll dial it back." With a nod, Histoire was satisfied and she flew back to Neptune's side.

Some minutes passed with the three girls waiting silently, until a few rushes of air could be heard from outside. Neptune perked up as the two other guests entered the room.

"Neptune, just what is the meaning of this visit...?"

"I don't mind coming over, but I _could_ be spending this time power-leveling right about now..."

Meet the respective CPUs of Lowee and Leanbox, Blanc and Vert!

Blanc is an introverted book-lover, whose quiet and reserved outside does not do a good job of hiding her infamous temper! Especially since her younger sisters have been recently driving her up the wall! She is just as likely to call you a shithead as much as she is to embed you into the floor! Regardless, her populace loves her all the same, _which might have to do with her body type for some of them..._, or they like angry and violent girls, but then again that is par for the course in Gamindustri. Then again, if you don't piss her off, Blanc is very personable and kind. It's just that it's so _easy... _This is Lady White Heart; a family-friendly type of girl.

The chesty beauty beside her is a stark contrast to Blanc in... just about everything! Vert is a much more pleasurable sort, not likely to turn someone away who would seek her out. What makes this difficult, however, is that she is a notorious gamer. You see it, she has already preordered it and Platinumed/Max Gamerscored/Nintendo equivalented it! Rather competitive, is she not? She is also likely to close herself off, not for books, but for MMOs! Not to mention she is much more a geek than the rest of her fellow CPUs. Do you like male-on-male romance? Her personal room is about 42% covered in such memorabilia. Lady Green Heart, everybody.

"Everyone is here, Neptune," stated Histoire, "Do you want to explain, or shall I? ( I o I)-c"

"The floor is _all yours,_ Histy! Take it like a Polaroid picture!"

"That... doesn't make sense, but yes, I will now explain the current state of Gamindustri and how it ties in with the idea that Neptune has. ( T . T)b"

Every CPU kept quiet as Histoire pressed a small button on her tome, and the lights dimmed low as a bunch of floating images materialized around the Oracle, providing 360° coverage for what she needed to say. Images from Lastation's skyline and jiggling Dogoo screensavers to line graphs detailing the amount of shares the nations were pulling in were prominent. The graphs themselves had their lines drooping downwards...

"Ever since the portal to the other Gamindustri had been stabilized and synchronized to our world, interest in traveling there had increased almost exponentially overnight! The steady rate of travelers we allowed to cross it have had plenty of new experiences to choose from, from visiting the different selections of CPUs and their lands, to exploration of a much more natural world. Unfortunately, the inverse hasn't been happening, and shares have been dropping alarmingly fast as they're migrating over with little return to this world."

The Goddesses all shared looks of shock and worry at the Oracle's assessment.

Neptune, whom despite knowing enough to have come up with an idea to solve this in the first place, went on like she heard this the first time, though unconvincingly so. "_Wooow..._, no emoticon, Histy? This must be _serious_..."

Noire ran her hands through those long twintails of hers, her face frozen in despair. "N-No wonder my latest blog post about productivity only received 74,000 views, and not 98,000 as projected! This is crazy!"

"Can the hardworking shtick, Noire," reproached Blanc, irate, "You and I both know this will cut into the joint project we had planned, remember?"

"D-D-Don't talk about _that_ so casually!" panicked Noire as she turned toward the petite Goddess and threw her arms in a frenzy. "They don't need to know about it, okay?!"

"Oh? How could you, Noire?" This time Vert was the one to speak, putting a dainty hand in front of her face as if in disbelief. Her voice was feigning hurt as she melodramatically proclaimed, "And here I thought we had something special with _our_ cross-promotion; you would cosplay for my gaming convention, just like you would for Blanc's book series! _How can I trust you anymore?_"

The others were even further in shock, with the exception of Histoire, who looked to be nursing an oncoming headache.

"It's nothing serious...," Blanc angrily muttered, her teeth gritting and her fists balled up, "I needed a model for the covers, because... sales of my books have been very low as of late..., _and further back than that..._" Her low tone was a sign that the issue shouldn't be pushed any further.

Noire was having a fit; steam could be seen billowing from her ears, and her eyes were those illogical spirals. "S-Stop it! Nothing's going on, stop it!"

Meanwhile, Neptune had her arms crossed and she was looking quite miffed, grumbling, "_Mmm, _I had subtext with Noire _before_ it was cool! It's all because she got her own game coming up..."

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! o(-`д´- ｡)"

Everyone who had been squabbling were directed to a very displeased Histoire, who despite her three-foot stature was furious enough to cow the haughtiest of beings.

"Now, before any of you go off on another tangent, I would like to continue. Is that fair? ( `• o •´ )"

The CPUs all glanced over at each other before nodding to Histoire in agreement.

"Very well." The previous imagery then blinked out of view and in their place was a photo of the other Planeptune's Basilicom, along with its CPU, Plutia. "Now, before any of you get angry, allow me to patch us through to the other Basilicom, where their CPU and Oracle should be there to speak with us." Everyone stared into the portrait of the other CPU as nostalgic DSL noises sounded through Histoire's tome. "Sorry. Due to the share situation, it might take about three minutes to go through. Also, no video feed... ( -.-;)"

And so, she began to focus...

Allow me to explain something while Histoire gets a connection. The world of Neptunia can be described in two words: Dimensional Clusterf— er, fudge. Almost every single thread of game, manga, or animation has had a different procession of events leading up to things like... idol singing taking over, or having a magical island that censors things for the kiddies. Sound confusing? It gets crazier, don't you worry.

In this world, after the world-shaking events that involved the evil syndicate ASIC had passed, some weird wormhole was conjured up and even more things happened...

What? That explanation's not good enough for you? It has spoilers right in the beginning!

...

The point is..., there's a _Hyperdimension_ and an _Ultradimension_ now, the former being where the main continuity is currently placed in. The Ultradimension is a strange place, where time was wonky until the events of Victory have come and gone, providing such differences like an antagonistic Vert and a completely different Planeptune CPU!

...

You know what, this would be a nice spot to introduce the incoming recipient of this call! Plutia is a—

"Look, Histy is ringing!"

Well, I tried. Perhaps another time.

When the telltale sounds of a phone being picked up were heard, everyone huddled around Histoire in anticipation. A drawn-out yawn was the first thing to come from the other side.

"_Aaaa-aahh...! _Good morning, everybody...!" yawned Plutia.

"Morning? It's three in the afternoon! That's our Plutie for ya!" chirped Neptune. The others had to resist rolling their eyes.

Plutia went on as if she didn't hear the other Planeptune CPU. "So, what is it that I'm supposed to say to Neppy and the others, Histy?"

"Well, you are supposed to explain about the situation on our end, and then we would listen to Neptune's suggestion, Plutia. ( ° ^ ° )" The one she referred to as "Histy" was indeed another Histoire, and her voice came in much younger-sounding than the Histy that the girls here were familiar with.

"_Ohh...!_ That sounds like a good plan!" Plutia then cleared her throat. "So, listen Neppy, it's not my fault that this happened or anything...," her tone unconvincing, "in fact with all these shares, more and more people want me and my friends to do stuff, we're getting pretty tired and mad here...!" Plutia's voice now couldn't sound any more distressed if she tried, which is weird because she almost always sounded carefree. "It's not even the good kind of tired! I just want to take my after-afternoon nap without someone waking me up!"

Vert couldn't help chuckling a bit when she heard Plutia's plea. "Oh my~, she sounded adorable just now!" A wide and slightly deluded smile then spread on the buxom CPU's face, sweetly stating, "I wonder if she, or any sisters she may have, would like to be _my_ little sister?" She punctuated the end of her sentence with a dreamy sigh.

"In your dreams, Thunder Tits!" It was obviously Blanc who then spoke out with that affectionate nickname... "In case you didn't remember, _and that's easy with those bloaters taking up all the oxygen in your brain_, but that girl becomes... _that thing_ when she transforms! No one wants that! Rom and Ram haven't been so afraid in their lives!"

Vert's hopeful smile quickly fell. "You're right, how clumsy of me..." she said, ignoring that quip towards her large breasts.

A collective silence once again gripped the CPUs; when Plutia transforms into Iris Heart, things become plenty awkward for all parties involved. See, this is the kind of thing where an explanation would have come in handy! You know what, when Plutia actually makes her debut, _then_ I'll talk about her. How about that, sound okay? Okay!

"Hello? Neppy? Is anybody there? I can't _hear you_! Wait, didn't I see that guy walking out from Blanny's Basilicom before? No, he went more like SCHWING at all the guards..."

While the Hyperdimension's Blanc listened on with a confused expression, Neptune scrambled for the receiver, which involved picking up a focused Histoire and holding her up to her face. "N-Nothing's wrong, Plutie! Everything's hunky-dory here! Say, how's about I let everyone in on my grand master plan to save everybody, huh?"

"Oh. _Aaaaaa-aahhh!_ Okay, Neppy...! I'll try to stay awake just a little longer..." yawned Plutia, starting to succumb to her sleepiness.

As Neptune let out a sigh of relief, Noire walked up to her and said, "All right, _now_ can you tell us what this is all about? We have shares to reclaim!"

Neptune smiled broadly at her and the others present. "Sure, but rather than just tell you...," By her word, the lights turned back on in the room, startling the other CPUs while their eyes tried to acclimate to the sudden brightness. When their eyes readjusted to the light, what they saw effectively made them speechless in awe.

The set that had been migrated from the other Planeptune's Nepstation had been transformed; a bunch of professional-grade instruments, microphones, and electronics were set up around a green screen, and an elegant, purple-tinted counter with four color-coded seats surrounding it was placed in the back corner. A bunch of other set pieces were laying in large boxes alongside the cameras and their tracks. Nepgear could be seen directly in front of it all, wearing a satisfied smile while she was twirling a wrench around her finger.

"I love this part." she readily said.

Once the three surprised CPUs were done gawking at the fancy new set, they all held openmouthed stares at Neptune as she slyly grinned and said, "...I'd rather show you!"

* * *

**A/N: Do I have to explain the "hear you" joke? It's Strider, as in Strider _Hiryu_. 1989, Nintendo. It was terrible, I know.**

**I uploaded this for my one-year anniversary of making a name on this site, on May 14, but it seems that due to time zones, this story is listed like it was a day before... Oh well, no biggie!**

**So..., there's more! Stay tuned soon for how this turns out! Later!**


	2. Just Nep For It!

**Author's Note: Because I had more material typed up that was relevant, here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and fanservice, maybe.**

**Original Post Date: 5/14/14**

* * *

The blue skies over Planeptune,

... the industrious streets of Lastation,

... the gentle snowfall of Lowee,

... and the greener pastures of Leanbox...

All four landscapes seamlessly segue into each other as a soothing melody plays over one's ears...

"_**Ne-eeeEEEEPSTATION!**_"

A catchy jingle played as the picturesque locales then abruptly shifted into a scene where a smooth, metallic corner was overlooking the skyline from Planeptune's Basilicom, with neatly rounded rectangular windows providing said view. The same elegant counter from before now sat perfectly placed to allow the four Goddesses to sit two-to-two on the adjacent sides by the windows.

There sat, from left-to-right: Noire with her arms crossed, Neptune with an excited grin, Blanc with her arms folded on the surface, and Vert with her hands neatly laced together under her chin. The camera then zoomed in on Neptune...

"Hello, wonderful people! You may know me as Neptune, Lady Purple Heart, that rad girl who gets the bazonga upgrade when she transforms, that girl who cleaned out the hot dog st—" Noire cleared her throat loudly to get her attention, causing Neptune to grumble, "Huh? What is it, girl? Can't you see I'm introducing myself here?" The camera then panned over to said throat clearer, earning a light scoff from the purple-haired girl.

Noire ignored her while she placed a hand along her collar, and said with no small amount of self-confidence, "Greetings! I am Noire, your Lady Black Heart, and we are here today to announce something special for you all! As thanks to all those who have supported us, we would like to—" She cut herself off when she noticed a book hovering where her face would be, a book penned by a certain CPU which also had a rather sensual-looking cover, depicting Noire laying almost-bare on a bed with a silky red blanket preserving some sense of modesty and her lady parts. To this, she sucked in her breath and became incredibly flustered, babbling incoherently until the book was quickly brought back to its author, drawing the camera over to Blanc and drawing out an exasperated "Hey" from the jilted CPU.

"Hi..., I'm Blanc, Lady White Heart," she said with a quiet tone and a soft smile, her book hidden away, "We would like to thank our supporters by creating a special, new channel for you, which will come at the additional price of 4000 credits over 12 months to your existing plan. Just call or contact your provider and ask for the Nepstation Plus Package." Blanc then gestured a hand over to her left, passing the camera over to Vert without a fuss..., who was _also_ about to interrupt Blanc's segment by leaning over until her melons would obscure the camera's view. The caught CPU was startled, jiggling as she righted herself.

"Oh! My apologies, it looked like fun when the others did it!" Vert giggled a bit as she retracted herself back to her seat. "Good day, everyone! This is Vert, Lady Green Heart speaking! The Nepstation Plus channel will be filled with shows and segments detailing our lives a little more than you may be used to. I know _I_ am going to have this new channel on while I update to the new expansion of Four Goddesses Online! It's going to have an all-new area made for players my level, and not a moment too soon, as I maxed out my characters a month ago! The level cap has also gone up on all stats, making the overall player level go up to—"

"You can't miss this!" Neptune then dove into the camera's view, obscuring Vert and accidently giving Noire an eyeful at her end. The camera panned over to the Lastation CPU to capture her even-more-flustered reaction to looking up Neptune's parka for a second, before quickly going back to Neptune. "We're gonna show ya all the fun things we do! Cue the clips!"

A grumbling voice sounded from behind the cameras, unprofessionally, but justified in this case. "You know, you should really get someone else to man the equipment and move the cameras, and not subject us to what amounts to grunt work...!"

"Aw, don't be sad, Iffy! Nep-Nep said when we get money to spare, we can relax and maybe get on camera too! I caught this footage for her a few hours ago, I hope it comes out all right..."

After a bit more shuffling that could be heard, the image changed from the Nepcorner to a moving camera somewhere in Lastation's capital, where it was following a pale girl dressed in a hoodie, who noticed it after a bit and turned around looking pissed. "Hey, quit following me!"

"B-But, the camera loves you, Underling! See?"

"The name's Linda! Get that camera out of my— Wait, you're one of Purple Heart's friends... Aw, hell, I gotta g—"

"Halt, evildoer! You will not harass the lady Compa like that anymore!"

"Ack!" The delinquent girl ran off looking distressed as a blue-haired girl in a jumpsuit followed after her. The camera could barely keep up, until it lost sight of them in a crowd.

"Oh no..., I lost them...!"

Static then displaced the image for a second, before cutting to a rabbit-hooded girl standing behind a counter with an assortment of different bottles filled with liquid on it. A phone number then materialized, bordering on the bottom of the screen, reading "1-NEP-00-GUST4U".

"Hello! Gust would like to celebrate this new channel with some special deals for you!" Gust then held up a pink, opaque bottle in her hand. "Gust has this new health restorative from the Loweean region of Elise, made available for you for 1500 credits for 10 bottles. This Sweet Tincture will go down smoothly unlike those other bitter medicines, even though it only heals 15 HP a bottle. Act today and receive four extra stickers for what I like to call the Gust Rewards Program!" A large box then descended by wire and opened up, revealing a metric crapton of trinkets and memorabilia somehow not spilling over onto the floor. "Here we ha—"

Static interrupted the sales pitch and took over the screen, while someone behind the electronics muttered something about Gust taking too long for her recording and having a few too-personal items as rewards. After a few seconds, the scene changed over to one of an empty boardroom, where a fidgety, light-silver haired woman in a secretary's dress was being all nervous.

"U-um, is it on? I-I'm worried that I'll forget my lines, Abnes. Why are you waving your hands like that? I don't know..., there's a red light blinking and...! _Oh!_" Rei Ryghts blushed in the embarrassment of talking after the camera was rolling.

Adjusting her mic needlessly, almost as if she were adjusting her underclothes like her few fans in Gamindustri would think, she nervously spoke up. "H-Hello, everyone! You may know as R-Rei Ryghts, former leader of the Seven Sages. I am here today to... to... Um..., line?"

An exasperated sound came from behind her camera. "You were going to say something along the lines of _supporting_...?"

"Oh! Right... Er-hem, so I am here to support the CPUs' new endeavor and to humbly ask them to please give me a job."

...

What.

Rei then dropped to her knees and clasped her hands in front of her, indeed the motion for begging.

"P-Please! Ever since the incident, I've been so rudderless without something to do! I'll do anything you ask; grunt work, camera work, massage work, you name it! I'll do a great— No, a good— Um..., an okay... job at it?" Even now, she deprecates herself... "I..., I know Lady Purple Heart told me to come up with a commercial for this channel, b-but I'm really on my last ropes here! You don't have to pay me much, or anything at all! Just let me do some-_thi-hi-hiiing!_"

The footage ended right when Rei was going to bawl her eyes out, punctuated with an appropriate "Please Wait Neptune Hard Hat" screen. While the next one was being loaded, the CPUs all shared uncomfortable looks with each other...

"Hire her! Come on, do it! I'd rather get something done out there than being cooped up in this hotbox!" It was IF who had urged the Goddesses to take pity on Rei and approving to hire her. To be fair, she didn't want to handle this stuff from the start, having to sacrifice work at the Guild to do what is essentially electrical work. Nepgear helped mitigate this greatly with her own obsession with the inner workings, but she was often predisposed with working everything else but the ground floor here.

Compa, on the other hand, blissfully had no idea what she was doing, yet she hadn't made a single mistake so far, so bless her.

Eventually, the scene shifted over from the waiting still to... a bedroom?

"Hmm, I wonder which of these will look the cutest on me today?"

The CPUs went silent as the disembodied voice spoke on the clip, with one of them looking increasingly mortified as it went on. "W-What is tha—!" Noire was now speechless. Luckily for her, the camera wasn't on them at the moment, as it would have been able to capture her even-_even_-more flustered expression!

Somewhere in the dark corners of the underworld, except brightly lit and somewhere poshly decorated, a certain effeminate man in a power suit looked on, chuckling to himself.

With a sashay and a twirl, Noire appeared on the screen, dressed in what looked like a school uniform with a dark blue blazer and a pleated skirt of a lighter hue, complete with black stockings up to her thighs and her carrying some sort of guitar. Giving the instrument a little fiddle on the strings, Noire quickly backed off it and wistfully said, "I wish I can play guitar..."

Vert leaned over to Blanc and Neptune and whispered, "I-Is this supposed to happen?"

"Beats me." Blanc bluntly responded.

Neptune was looking to the side where the ratings screen was, her expression astonished. "Mmm, it's not, but the numbers are off the charts!"

Back to the footage, Noire quickly ducked back into the closet, and with the speed of a master illusionist/cosplayer, came out in something new. "This one's nice...! I really like the comfy, green jacket with the decorative buttons, and the simple sock and loafer combo, but it also makes me wanna do... _this_! WA-**TAHH!**" Noire then kicked a leg up very high, feeling no shame with the shorts she wore underneath her dress, preserving her from a pantyshot. She nodded to herself, before going back into the closet for ano—

"**NO~!"**

Noire miraculously unplugged the wires for the outgoing images, bringing the camera back to recording the CPUs as they continued to either giggle or shake their head at Noire' s behavior both on and off screen.

"You didn't see anything, you didn't see anything, _you didn't see anything...!_" Noire ranted as she held her hands over the camera lens in a vain attempt to get the viewer to ignore what they just saw. "**WHY DID THIS BROADCAST HAVE TO BE LIVE?!**"

Neptune comically shoved her aside, cheerfully announcing, "Get all this and more with the Nepstation Plus Package! Order Now!"

"**NO, THEY WO—**"

The live feed for the entire thing then cut off.

...

...

Oh look, the audio feed's still on...

"Neppy...? I didn't see _anything_... Can I go to bed now...?"

"Neptune, I told you we didn't have a video feed for Plutia... ( -.-)\"

"... _Oh, crackers...!_"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! One Nepstation Plus Package, brought right to your computer!**

**Having laid back and witnessed a few things in the Neptunia section, I fully expect Some Random Tosser to show up and tell me what he thinks. To tell the truth, I know that my grammar may not be the best, so I'm counting on you guys! The Neptunia section is pretty well off with people who are better at this than me, I feel. I'll be waiting...**

**No deadlines, I'm afraid. I'll make and upload new chapters whenever I have some downtime between my other projects. By the way, happy one-year anniversary to me! This story was released to coincide with it! Though, apparently not, because time zones or something.**

**Check my arbitrarily big profile for the down-low on my other stories and other junk!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, make sure you check off some of those boxes by the review field, as well as give the review field some love! See you next Nepcast!**


	3. Sunrise Over-Nep

**Author's Note: Oh man, I love saying how I would stick with stories, only to go back on my word and not pop up for over half a year...!**

**Well, to anyone who's still with me, I'm back...! Bets are currently being taken for how long I'll be for the next one...**

**Please enjoy the happy fun chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory, loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and self-fulfillment, I think...**

**Original Post Date: 1/31/15**

* * *

"Hello...? Am I supposed to be here right now? I-Is this right?"

Rei Ryghts was currently by herself in Planeptune's Basilicom, holding a camera up and generally looking lost and confused. No one answered her call, and it was seven in the morning, not an active hour at all as evidenced by the complete lack of activity.

"M-Maybe they are all sleeping... I shouldn't intrude, but why would Miss Neptune want me to come at such an hour...?"

All she had in her free hand was a somewhat scribbled mess of a map and instructions.

1\. Meet me at my house!

"I guess the Basilicom can be considered the Goddess's home."

2\. Bring a camera and meet me at my room! Bye!

"And that's it... I can't make sense of this map she wrote either, it says to make a right at the candy machine, but I have yet to see— OW!"

Rei had walked into said vending machine and staggered a few steps backwards. Luckily, she didn't fall over, or else she might have ended up crying in despair.

...

Is it bad that _maybe_ _I_ want that to happen...? Yeah...?

"Uhhhh... I get this weird feeling someone wants me to fail. N-No, I can't do that right now, this is important! Aww, I said that like I _expect_ to fail...!"

Sulking, Rei made it back onto her feet and looked at the map again.

"Thankfully, I don't have far to go. Wait, this is it! Um..."

The door had a letter taped to it, addressed to Rei herself. This very fact gave the alternate leader of the Seven Sages a spark of happiness.

"Oh? It's for me! I hope this isn't one of those mail-in sweepstakes again! I can never win those, no matter how dry my tongue gets from licking stamps...!"

Pathetic introspection aside, she nabbed the letter and opened it up. There was only one thing on the piece of paper...

Start rolling, toots!

"I guess she wants me to start filming...!"

Gingerly knocking on the door, Rei took in a sharp breath as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? L-Lady Purple Heart...?"

No response. A little fed up with the lack of courtesy, Rei opted to just open the door as she held the camera up to her face, ready to roll.

"Hello? Miss Neptune, am I troubling you? If you aren't here after what you told me to do, I may have to get angry about being made to do thi—"

Just then, a loud alarm clock rang, making Rei jump back, along with rousing a certain someone something snoozing away under her covers.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**"

"**WAAAAAH!**"

With the camera rolling, it captured Rei and Neptune's pitched screams as the alarm startled them, and presumably the viewers as well, the purple-haired CPU smashing the poor clock with her fist upon jumping up from her bed.

"**YAH!** What the heckles, Rei?! You almost blew my ears out...! Ah...!"

"L-Lady Purple Heart," stuttered Rei, "what is the m-meaning of all this? Why did we have to wake so earl— Uh..."

Rei quickly pointed the camera to the ground, embarrassed, when she realized that Neptune had jumped out of her bed not wearing a lot. The drowsy CPU didn't seem all there, standing sleepily in a lavender-colored tank top and her patented striped underwear, with her blanket off in the far corner.

"Please put something on so I can continue filming, please...!"

"Huh...?"

Neptune rubbed her eyes, still waking up, when she realized just what was going on and perked the hell up. "Oh, you mean this~? Don't be silly, Rei, it's just my jammy top and some undies. We're both girls here, so it's _fine!_"

Placing a hand over the lens, despite already pointing it down, Rei looked concernedly at the other girl. "B-But...! This is filming live! You can't really mean to be on d-display like th-that!"

Neptune just waved a hand at her. "No bigs! Thanks to all the shenanigans me and my friends get into, I'm not surprised if the people _didn't _already have a good idea of what we look under our clothes! Have you _seen _some of the official merch and art out there?!"

Rei clenched around her own body in response. "N-No, don't say something like that! I don't want just anybody to know what I look underneath; I want to get married someday!"

"Oh, hush you~!" Neptune gave a little spin and a wink, despite the camera not looking at her. "Besides, as much as my bod is front-page material, there is a reason I have called you here, Rei. And that reason should coming through that door_ riiiight~_..."

The door opened, and in walked the reason Nep had called in the one-woman crew so early; a beautiful young lady with slightly disheveled, yet long black twintails confidently walked in, a little groggy thanks to the time.

"All right, Neptune, just what is it you wanted to talk about so early and—"

Noire had walked into Neptune's room, caught completely unaware with what was going on, right when Rei reluctantly put the camera into position to pan from Neptune giving a half-assed portrayal of embarrassment, shielding herself in the wrong spots as Noire just stood there all gobsmacked.

"Oh no~! _Fanservice~!_"

Noire was so flush, the slight trickle of blood from her nose didn't offset the color of her face at all.

"Ah...! Ah-ah-ah-_ah...!_"

Of course, behind her stuttering, she just _couldn't enjoy the moment for what it was_. Noire had to be "mad".

"N-N-N-**NEPTUNE**! **YOU BIG IDIOT! HOW...? Wh-WHY...!? Nnn-aghhhh!**"

"Now! Cue the intro sequence!"

* * *

A soft breeze ran through some open windows in Planeptune's Basilicom, right into a certain CPU's master kitchen, in which she proudly proclaims is where the magic happens!

I'm not touching that euphemism with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

"Oh, don't be such a sour raven, Mister Narrator, it's time to wake up into Neptune's Morning Land, with some yummy-in-the-tummy breakfast!"

The screen quickly wipes to a Nep-purple, before the camera pans upward to a shot of the Planeptune capital's skyline as the morning Sun descends into view. A jaunty tune composed of a few blips and boops over a soft flute then plays as an image of the Purple N then fades into the Sun's position, before the entire image then blinks into a bubbly title card with a cute doodle of Neptune with her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, staring at a steaming stack of pancakes...

**Neptune's Morning Land!**

**Pilot Episode: Rise and Shine, My Nep-citizens! We're gonna talk about stuff!**

"That's a pretty wordy episode title, Nep...!"

Neptune nodded to herself, her ego riding high.

"You bet your bippies it's big!"

The title screen then vanished into the scene before us; Neptune and her two closest friends in the Basilicom's kitchen. One of them, a girl with long peach hair, was situated by the stoves as she swayed happily from side to side. By her laid a bunch of cooking utensils and a basket of abnormally large eggs the size of a small child, among other breakfast foods. The camera couldn't see her smiling face, but one could tell that Compa was having a good time.

Neptune herself sat in the middle, in perfect view for the cameras. To her right and our left sat another young lady, fiddling around with a phone, but enjoying herself as well. That fact alone should tell you this girl was IF, another of Neptune's close friends, at least if it weren't for the fact that she wore a large, blue coat showing everyone that—

Oh right, this is a text medium, not a visual one... At least you know who's here!

All dressed in her Victory best, Neptune did a little flourish as a floating image appeared beside her head, displaying a quintessential continental breakfast buffet.

"_I believe_ by burdening myself a bit more with breakfast for my beloved viewers, by blatantly boycotting the 'bad' stuff and bulking up on the bacon and vittles, by jove!"

Be a believer, everybody.

"Well, no one can say you're not brushing up on your knowledge, Nep. At least when it comes to words," muttered a hungry IF. "Just where did you bone up on your vocabulary, I never see any _dictionaries_ here in the Basilicom!"

"Oh, I just popped in one of those typewriter-ma-bob games for the Nepcast! My favorite is the one with the zombies! Ka-PLOW!"

Neptune imitated a head 'sploding at the breakfast table, unnerving IF a bit.

"O...kay...? Let's not get such an image in our heads before we eat, Nep."

A typical breakfast at Neptune's usually involved syrup, pancakes, syrup, strawberry milk, and tons of syrup. No, that wasn't a typo, there's usually **that** much syrup. Under the sagely advice of Histoire and the rest, Neptune decided to dial back the decadence and opt for a much less sugary "meal" for the TV.

"**Yeah**, we're not going with the sticky and sweet stuff today! ...Is it over yet...?"

Real trooper there, Neptune.

Paying the already sulking CPU no mind, the two-letter-named girl spoke up to the third friend in the back.

"Hey, Compa, those are some pretty big eggs I see over there! Did you get those from Ol' Hatcher's Eggery?"

The softer side of Neptune's Trifecta gave an assuring nod. "Mm-hmm! He gave me some fresh ones, it was quite a deal! I think I can really make something nice for today!"

"And here's your mandated morning lesson, kiddies," exclaimed Neptune, perking back up and hogging the camera space from IF, who just groaned. "Compa, take it away!"

"R-Right! You got it, Nep-Nep!" Compa turned away from the stove to address the live audience. She gave the audience a wave, which no doubt warmed their hearts~.

"Hi there! My name's Compa, and I'm one of Nep-Nep's best friends! Here's what I'm making for breakfast!"

To her side were the large eggs, speckled with giant blue spots all over its shell. To her other side were various vegetables, each one more different than the last; from pixelated leaves, radishes with happy faces on them, and tomatoes with a large "M" imprinted on them. The nurse couldn't help but sing a little ditty when it came to the monstrous eggs...!

"_Put your rooster suit on and roll your egg this way~!_ Tee-hee, I always wanted to sing that!"

After she sung, the camera tried to close in on Neptune for some reason, when the CPU motioned it to turn the other way. Although the one manning it shook it to signify "No", Neptune pushed it to reveal IF leaking a bit of red from her nose. The adventurer had to duck to avoid the spotlight, and the program returned to a blushing Compa.

"D-Don't worry, Iffy~, that should stop after about a minute or two."

Over at the back _back_ side of the room, the beleaguered sibling known as Nepgear was in charge of overseeing the state of the equipment, since despite their supposed auto-filming capabilities, who knows when they might get problematic?

_'At least we got some extra help for this operation...! I know my sister may not always be the most worried about all the Share situation, but I can see that she's being serious about all this! I'm so proud of her~.'_

Nepgear looked over the ratings on her versatile N-Gear, her lilac-colored eyes widening when she saw just how high they were...!

"Oh goodness, th-the fanservice...! It's spiking the ratings high! Uhh, the audience loves it, sure, but now I'm a little concerned as to how this will affect future programming..."

Setting the concern aside, and confident in the program's success, she ducked into a lower level via a nearby hatch, muttering "I hope this will work" before leaving everything to the temp crew.

Compa continued on her merry way with explaining today's breakfast.

"The Giant Eggs are a Planeptune exclusive, handled carefully from farm to store. Breaking these is very hard to do, and they have this funny way of hatching! You see them not grouped with other food, because they _absorb_ the other food! _Ohhhh, it looks so weird!_ These eggs can eat food in order to hatch, and meanies play pranks with them sometimes by feeding them before they're sold. Too bad the Holy Space Rooster makes a LOUD noise when the Giant Eggs hatch!"

With a gi-hugic frying pan, Compa smacked one and cracked it wide open before dumping the liquid contents into the same pan and working her cooking magic on the egg.

"_Don't tell anyone_, but every egg seems to hatch into different things! One time I saw this blue hedgehog-type animal pop out and tell me he had to go fast! I sure hope he was able to make it to the toilet in time!"

IF scrunched her brow at the innocent statement. "I... don't think that's what he meant by that..."

The medic looked to be chopping up some suspiciously teal leeks into the sizzling egg. "By the way, Nep-Nep, didn't I see Noire leave here a moment ago? She looked hungry for something, shouldn't we have invited her for breakfast too?"

"Don't worry about her, Compa," she reassured, before placing a dainty hand on her chest and proclaiming, "That girl just couldn't handle my bare specs, is all! Hmhmhmm~!"

Both the nurse and the adventurer shrugged, unsure what to make of their friend's quip while the cameras were on them, and in Compa's case, the eggs also needed her right now.

Compa will be our first Maker with a focus paragraph right now (despite being introduced already for the most part), give her a round, everybody! She really is a sweet and attentive person, whose skills as a nurse have really saved the party's bacon when it came to the early game! Wait..., isn't she still a medical student? No matter. In any case, as caring as she can be, sometimes she's a little out there. Her mind, I mean. She's also... not very threatening, save for that big-as-heck needle! No matter, we love her anyways!

"Wow, can anybody else tell that Mister Narrator hasn't really played all of my games," Neptune happily asked to the audience at large, earning another weird look from IF.

Wait, what...**  
**

"Nep, just who are you talking abo—"**  
**

Neptune interrupted her, continuing on her weird... tangent...?

"I think that's rather lame-o of you, Mister Narrator! If only you listened to the Gospel of Neptune whispering in your ear every single time you came across a GameShop: _Buy one of Noire's consoles...! What's a few hundred smackaroons to play my super-awesome games...? Go get it!_"

What the hell, Neptune?! I seriously can't afford such a console most of the time! Don't go telling people my secrets!

"Hmmm, fine. At least you managed to pick up my even-more-awesome reboots! Though I feel that being called your favorite character in this series kinda rings a little hollow, don'tcha think?!"

Wh-What do _you_ know, Neptune?! I had a lot of fun playing the first reboot! I just... have other things to do and to play...

"Don't start me on that, buddy! You were so willing to catch up with Blanc's new games about the Super Smashing and the Pocket Monstrosities...! Nope, you sir are NOT awesome! Get out of my face, Mister Narrator!"

With that, she pulled out a remote with shiny and useless baubles on it and pressed "Mute" for the Narrator.

What the hell does that even _do_?! I'm so confused!

"Compa, are you able to make one of those sunny-side up, or is it too big for you," called out IF, looking more concerned over the sheer volume of stuff around her best friend than of the fourth wall. Neptune was too busy moving on and salivating over her jersey dress to worry about anything.

"It's... a little big for the pan, Iffy, so it'll have to be scrambled. Sorry..."

IF gently smiled at her longtime friend. "It's okay, I was just throwing it out there. Don't worry about it, I'll live." Compa was relieved to hear that, and began working double-time to make sure the eggs were fluffy.

And now, IF will get a spotlight of her own here! No matter which continuity one may have played, IF remains a dependable and resourceful part of Neptune's Starting Brigade! With her vast network of flip phones, she can get information for most anything; especially useful for her line of work as an adventurer and informant! Also, her popularity with the ladies is quite something to behold, she's right up there with Noire and Nepgear! No, RED and Iris Heart don't count, as one girl is _trying_ for yuri, while the other... doesn't discriminate with her interests...

What was I talking about again? Oh right! IF; you couldn't ask for a more dependable friend!

"For some reason, I feel a little pissed off right about now..." IF must have noticed.

"Huh? Thought I pressed Mute! Oh well, don't worry your socks off, girl." Neptune playfully dismissed her friend's concern. "No, you're just picking up on the Narrator is all! A chatterbox if there ever was one, except he's not a cackling bean-person, or a bird with a music note for a head!"

"That's... good to know, I guess." IF tucked her seat closer to the table to rest her arms on it, a bit uncertain as to this strange insight. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me to not be nervous in front of these cameras, Neptune. That would have been good advice."

Sure enough, this was the first day of broadcast for the Nepstation Plus Channel, with a nervous, old lady and a strange, penguin-looking thing manning the cameras.

"I-I'm not...! _Please_ don't make fun of my age...," whined Rei Ryghts, seemingly aware of an ethereal voice as well.

"I'm here as an extra, on loan from Nippon Ichi, dood," spoke the penguin thing. The temp crew was made up of just him and Rei, two certified sad sacks...

IF whispered over to Neptune, the purple-haired girl to her left and just drooling all over the place, "Hey, Nep, I'm really glad that the opening commercial brought enough shares and credits so I didn't have to work those stations, but..."

She glanced over to the penguin creature; it sure was an odd sight to her. Its eyes were kinda circular and dull, it boasted crude stitching that bordered its white stomach from its blue skin, it had a small pair of bat wings on its back and a fanny pack belted to its waist, and it stood on two peg legs... somehow.

"Also, _Nippon Ichi_? Doesn't it mean Nisa? What's he talking about?"

Neptune snapped out of her breakfast-induced daydreamings to answer her friend, matter-of-factly, "It's a... weird crossover-y thing. Let's not dwell on it too much, okey-doodles?"

IF was confused. "I wanna say I won't, but just look how freaky it looks! Ew, I don't want to be close to it!"

Neptune sighed as she held a hand up to her mouth and called for the Prinny behind Camera 1, "Oh Coprinnicus~? Please be a dear and stand right by me for a second?"

"M-My name is Pritchell, dood." The Prinny nervously waddled his way to Neptune's side, where she playfully gripped the top of his head and lifted him a centimeter off the ground, exacerbating his nervousness for the audience. "Uh..., Miss Neptune, dood? Please be gentle...!"

Neptune kept a trained eye on the camera as she got to cheerfully explaining. "See, this would be the part where I go into this long-winded story about bratty demon kids, a multiverse, and grinding like there's no tomorrow, _buuuuut_ if I say anything more than this, then I may accidentally trigger a catalyst that would send this fanfiction into crossover overdrive! So I won't!"

She set down the Prinny, who looked grateful for her unusual delicateness towards his situation.

"Th-Thank you, Miss Neptune, dood! W-We definitely don't need someone from the Netherworld to steal the show from someone as magnanimous as you!"

As the foreign critter bowed to the CPU, the brow quirked on IF's head. "Huh? A _Netherworld_, what do you mean by tha—?"

"Where's the grub? I'm starving so badly I'm seeing food in the walls~!"

IF grumbled from her seat, irritated with her friend's constant interruptions and abrupt subject changes. To be fair, if she actually got an answer, the very act would summon someone from one of those very fun dimensions, potentially capable of busting up worlds with ease. Let's just mosey along...!

"That's what you get when you chose the wallpaper, Nep,"pouted IF. "Hey Compa, how are... you... Uh, do you need some help there?"

"_No, I can do it!_"

Sure enough, the nurse was currently balancing giant plates the size of car tires on her arms, each one carrying a giant, simmering omelette seasoned with salt and pepper, bacon, and golden buttered toast.

"H-Hold on, I'm coming!"

With the gracefulness of a gazelle and the clumsiness of a Leanbox React user, Compa somehow managed to set the plates down on the table with no fuss, no muss.

"Whew! All done! Huh?" Compa looked directly at the cameras, a health hazard for most of the viewers who were into cute girls. "Miss Rei, Mister Prinny? Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Huh? M-Me?"

"Who, me, dood?"

"Who else?" Compa smiled at the two, fully expecting them to take a seat. With her cute looks, it'd be a _crime_ to refuse!

"I-Is this all right, Lady Neptune?" Rei asked, a little apprehensive from behind her camera. Neptune just waved her worries away and beckoned her to an open seat.

Her Prinny cohort, on the other hand...

"Pweass pash thuh ketchpp, dood!"

... was already munching on the bounty of fluffy eggs... from IF's plate.

She yelled out, before scoffing in disinterest, "Hey! Get off my foo— Ugh, you can have it..." If Pritchell heard her, he never responded as he continued to scarf down her breakfast with gusto.

"It's okay, Iffy," Company reassured, "I'll just whip up some more!" With that, she was already back to the stove, preparing more Giant Egg breakfast platters for Rei and now IF.

That actually looks really tasty~! C-Can I have some?

"Th-There it is again...! Ugh, can we please go on with the plot now, Nep...?" IF wasn't in the best of moods, though to be fair, a talking Narrator would incite that in most cases. "I'm not really minding waiting for things, but this feels like a bad loading screen..."

"Yeah, sorry," concurred Neptune, holding up the remote again as she said, "It's all fun and games before we're accused of self-insert pandering. Bye bye, Mister Narrator!"

Bye bye? What's going o— Not aga—!

Neptune pressed a button on the device and suddenly the Narrator's voice was muted. Somehow. _How does that even work...?!_

"Hopefully that sticks this time! Okay, now that we're done with that, let's move on to today's adventure!"

Everyone looked at Neptune, everyone now having been served and seated at the table. The cameras can work without them, don't worry.

"Adventure," questioned IF, "Weren't we just going to eat breakfast and maybe chew the fat a little?"

"You heard correctly, Iffy! **Adventure!** See? I have that word emboldened for everyone to get the picture! This ain't your ordinary breakfast talk!"

Without missing a beat, a hatch opened up just by the table, and another lilac-haired girl popped up to everyone's surprise. Nepgear wiped her forehead of what appeared to be grease and a few errant mechanical components.

"Neptune, I've finished the base mechanism for the transporter, but I need more time to run some tests so nothing bad can—"

"_Everybody hold on to your butts!_ I'm gonna take you for a ride!"

Without warning, Neptune pressed another button on her remote and suddenly the kitchen lights turned a purplish hue, powering on and off with the intensity increasing in a short timespan.

"N-N-Nep-Nep? What is going on here?!" Compa was huddling close to her seat as wind started to pick up and centralize around the breakfast table, rattling the silverware and almost blowing the food away, had Compa not already lidded them for safety.

"I can never get used to these dimensional shenanigans, dood! I really can't! **GAH-HA-HAH!**"

And off Pritchell flew, straight into the back wall and thankfully not damaging any equipment as he blew up. As in an explosion. Prinnies blow up when they're tossed, thought you should know that after the fact, because I'm not bitter at all~.

"Damn it, Nep! Why do I always...! AAAAAAHHHH!" IF got the last word in as Neptune triumphantly whisked everyone and the kitchen furniture away in a bright light and the room became pretty empty.

Pure sadness.

* * *

**A/N: **Trust me, the Narrator won't be a common thing. I get enough weird looks as it is.****

**Remember that first upload date thing I griped about? Turns out the listing date is correct on the public list, but under "Manage Stories" it does list the day before.**

**Also, I uh... _PLATINUMED_ Re;Birth1! After completing two runs and getting both endings, unlocking the Candidates and beating a metric-ton of millions-of-EXP enemies, I'm pretty much done! NOW I AM A TRUE NEPTUNIA INITIATE! I even got Re;Birth2 in the time it took me to post... ****This chapter was largely written over the course of these few months, and it shows when I referenced NISA being involved with Neptunia...! Was PP even released in America when I _started typing this chapter?!_ Did I mention to has been over half a year since I posted last?**

**S-Sorry...!**

**Check out my other things maybe? :D I'll be your bestest friend~.**

**I'll stop.**

**Hope this chapter wasn't a mess! See you when you next tune in!**


	4. Neptowerfall: Elevation

**Author's Note: Well shoot; I intended to have this up shortly after last chapter, but I guess stuff happened...? :/ Stuff happens all the time, let me tell you.**

**Played a hell of a lot of Re;Birth2, unlocked all the Oracles, beat the Level 999 Colosseum fights while still stuck at Level 699, got all the trophies save for those acquired with most of the other endings... Oh boy, I don't feel up to playing most of the game for...SEVEN MORE TIMES?! Damn it.**

**Please enjoy more happy fun times this chapter, whilst I go sulk in the corner and play more Pocket Monstrosities...!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory,**** loaded with allusions and references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and self-fulfillment part two, perhaps...**

**Original Post Date: 3/14/15**

**New Cover Picture courtesy of finding a Neptune-brand N and MSPainting some stuff. Asset used from official Neptunia material.**

* * *

"Damn it all! How did you...?! How did you even manage to _drop a kitchen on me?!_"

Noire struggled to admit that perhaps the universe had other plans for her, as Neptune's kitchen had mercilessly teleported cleanly onto her, pinning her underneath the table and the girl herself, who had fallen off onto the other goddess due to her own clumsiness. In fact, they were not even very far from Planeptune City, having settled into an inviting and open forest with the sounds of a gentle creek flowing in the background, as well as the first dungeon theme of the recent games. Pick one, they all work.

"How did this even happen...?! I was not even a few _miles _away, and here you are! Augh, why...?!"

Neptune didn't look all that motivated to get off of her friend.

"Whoo, you really **can** do everything, Noire! Not only can you be a friend who tries her hardest to not look lonely, but you can save my bacon (literally) from certain disaster!" She then popped in a spoonful of bacon and eggs in her mouth, glowing with gratitude at her savior, who reacted appropriately as the black-haired Black Heart blushed red with embarrassment.

"I'm not a loner, dammit! These jokes are getting old!"

"Hey, I'm thanking you over here! I could have died or even get that wonderful amnesia again if it weren't for you saving me!"

"Er, sure whatever, but n-not like this...! I don't want to give a landing cushion to you and everyone else every single time...!"

"But you have pretty decent ballistics already pre-loaded!"

Noire scoffed as she listlessly laid there with Neptune straddling said "ballistics". Neptune, being Neptune, couldn't resist lifting up a spoonful of food and holding it up to Noire's mouth...

"Would you like a bite~?"

"GET _OFF!_"

The tsundere CPU shoved Neptune off onto the grass, Neptune herself not having changed her posture as she continued eating away. But her attention quickly diverted to something else as she stood back up and placed her food on the table so no one could place dibs on it.

"Are the cameras still rolling? Please tell me they're okay! It is of the utmost importance that they are! Let me look at them..."

The only remaining person on camera duty was Rei, the only one who didn't explode when the kitchen made the warp. There she was, sprawled out and unconscious a distance away in the grass, with her arms locked up in holding up _all_ of the vital equipment in the air and away from impact. Truly, she was dedicated to her job.

"Attagirl," exclaimed a thrilled Planeptunian CPU, bouncing over to the frozen lady and setting her and the cameras upright with no cause for alarm nor consideration for Rei's pain or persisting unconsciousness.

"I've got it working ladies, so just act natural, everybo—"

"_Ahhhh!_"

"Dammit, not again! Someone help get these off me!"

That yelling called to Neptune and Noire's attentions that there were more people than just them around. Sure enough, Compa and IF were now dealing with some of the locals...

From the forest around them, a small group of Dogoos have congregated around the other inhabitants of the teleporting table, Compa and IF, and were threatening to moisten their clothes a bit and maybe get into their food. If you wanna know what Dogoos look like, all one needs to do have a quick look at Dragon Qu— Whoops! I meant to say, imagine something _slime-y_, and put a cute doggy face and tail on it! It's just as threatening as it sounds.

"N-No, bad Mister Dogoo! You can't have any of my food! Ugh, so goopy!"

"Grrr, crap, they're crowding over my weapons and my hands! Hey, can you two you come over and deal with them real quick...?"

"_Dogoooo... Dogoogoo..._"

Neptune looked worryingly at the two of them, before noticing a single Dogoo bouncing up and down by itself on an unconscious Nepgear, who stiffly held up her N-Gear in the same vein as Rei. The elder sister then noticed quite the readings as she took the device and left the bouncy goo to bounce.

"Ooooh! I think I'll keep you two there for a bit. Our ratings are spiking up more than a wily doctor's castle layout! Don't worry, I'll save you as soon as they get si—"

Noire then smacked the device out of her hand, looking annoyed.

"Ow!"

"Don't just stand there and gawk, we have to help them!"

"Sheesh, I know that, Noire...!" Neptune nursed her hand, albeit in a joking manner. "I'm just saying that fanservice (even goopy) can really do wonders for our viewers! You of all people would know the power of giving the viewers what they want, right~?"

That question had the effect of stopping Noire in her tracks before she could draw her sword and bail her friends out. She just **had to know** what her purple-haired, purple-brained friend was talking about.

"What exactly do you mean by _that_, Neptune...?"

The purple trickster had snared her black-haired prey successfully.

"Why, don't you remember all the merchandise and swag you greenlit the purchase of? Those long body pillows of yours, those racy photos you took with some of us..."

Stammering, the tsundere of a CPU did an about-face, ready to tell off Neptune with her very convincing voice and blush...

"Wh-Wh-What are you TALKING about!? Is this the time to be br-bringing this up...?!"

"Mmmmaybe not, but you gotta admit, it wasn't _my idea_ to come up behind me in the shower~."

"..."

"I didn't think you needed to be _that_ touchy-feely just to scrub little old me~. _And_, to post it for all to see, what confidence!"

"...hh..."

"Am I but a conquest for your kingdom then, Noire? I knew you were one with the harem side...!"

"...uuh..."

Unfortunately for the pair of captured friends, Noire groaned as she effectively shut herself down with her mind overheating, steam billowing out of her ears, and her eyes blank yet flickering like lights. Neptune didn't look the least bit sorry for it. The weird part was that she's not even joking, that's a very real picture that's floating around the internep.

"What the— Rrrgghflflblb..." IF tried to speak up just as a Dogoo was traveling over her face, when she decided to bite into it and toss it off with her teeth and a jerk of her neck. She was angry...! "_What do you think you're doing, Neptune?!_ The hell was the purpose of all that, aren't you going to free us?!"

"Owowow... That hurt my ears, Iffy..."

IF's yelling made Compa cringe a bit in pain as she was being manhandled (goohandled?), causing the qatar-wielding girl to huff and mutter "Screw this", before she gritted down and wrenched herself free from her gooey captors. She made short work of the mascoty creatures with her masterful slashes, and freed everyone with no hassle! Well..., some hassle.

"Nep, what the hell, you were just going to leave us there...?! That's what a villain does, not a CPU!"

Neptune made a certain memetic, easygoing face to her friend, not necessarily feeling bad, but certainly feeling trapped in a corner. You know the one, right?

"Yeah, but what about the ratings~? Take it easy, everyone." Nep gave her buddies a thumbs-up like everything was okay. "This channel means the difference between me popping in some pudding and me poofing all up in smoke! Sometimes all you need is a little gelatinous gropage to achieve victory over all those soapy dramas and slice-of-life anime that everyone loves to talk about."

"That doesn't mean you can just gloss over what you've done, Nep! Ugh... How do I even put up with this...?"

As IF just steamed in place, Compa was getting back to her feet, a little woozy as her hair and cleavage were swaying about like one of those CGs that Neptunia is all abou—

I made this joke already. Nevertheless, she made a stern face as she addressed her friend's willingness to allow not-quite Mature 18+ material at their expense.

"_Nep-Nep...!_ If you don't behave, I'll confiscate all the pudding I have left in the fridge...! And you won't get to have any!"

This got a... mild reaction from the lilac-haired girl.

"**NOOOOO!** You wouldn't... That pudding has been just like a pudding to me! Compa, your cruelty knows no bounds!"

Yes, falling to one's knees and grasping the area around the heart is a _mild _reaction. That's Neptune for you.

"Wahahahaha~! **Yessy~!** Your pudding will know TRUE DESPAIR as I toss it into the trash~! Or I could just eat it later on. I'm sorry... I wouldn't want to waste food, after all."

Even with that slight backpedal, the nurse-y girl rubbed her hands together all "threateningly", rather relishing how she was acting much to the befuddlement of everyone else around her...

Especially the audience, viewing this all unfold on their TVs as we speak. You just remembered they existed, didn't you?

"Holy frijoley, everybody," exclaimed Neptune, breaking away from her pudding anguish as she brought up her sister's buzzing N-Gear, "Looks like the fellas, gals, and pervs lounging at home are really digging that sadistic kick! You, Compa, are a natural when it comes to this!"

Neptune's discovery only made her cohorts feel more unsettled. Especially Compa, who couldn't comprehend how anyone could liken her to a sadist.

"Huh...?! I don't think that's very nice to think...! That's a very strange thing to—"

"Hmm, do you all think that maybe I should invite Plutie over to this world and bring in _more_ views? Her entrance will surely make the forums flare!"

IF sighed as her friend put serious thought into inviting that peculiar girl. "Just stop it, don't do anything like _that._ We don't need to induce trauma to..., hah, two-thirds of our viewers. Man, why are people perverts...?"

Even she had to admit that some individuals can get a kick from that sort of thing.

The sensible one shook her head as she walked on over to where the camera faced, setting both Neptune and the rebooting Noire aside. No, she and the rest of the CPUs are not some sort of android, as the purple one was now measuring Noire's heartbeat the old-fashioned way... Except not.

"Nep-Nep, that's not the proper way of checking someone's doki-doki... Your face shouldn't be in there like that."

"But I'll never get the chance to have my head rest on them otherwise! You've _seen_ how she is, right!? A sweet-and-spicy attitude that is spiny as a... one of those thingies that crawl on the ground after a cloud creature evicts them from the sky. What were they called again?"

"That's enough, Nep," answered IF, who was seen pocketing what looked to be a stack of papers into her big coat. "As much as you keep putting us in these weird predicaments, it's _time_. I've read my script for today's program in preparation for my segment, and I really would like to move this along. If you'll excuse me, ladies, I've got work to do!"

Her demeanor took a 180 from being the burdened and beleaguered friend to someone who was proud of herself and wanted to draw attention. IF smiled confidently for the viewers as she picked up the one surviving Dogoo from Nepgear's still form, which quivered with her casual touch. Clearing her throat, an adventurous ditty played as the camera zoomed in on IF...

"Welcome, one and all, to **IF's Soulful Adventurer's Guide**! I am your host, the lovely and talented _Madame IF~!_"

Insert ravenous applause here, as that was what the host was thinking right now as her own intro sequence played. A fantastical orchestra played as various vignettes of video came into view, ranging from IF skillfully evading the likes of the Next-Gen Ricky mech, camping in a secluded wood with a... flock of Horsebirds flying by, and one of the many monstrous bipedal Dragons uprooting said camp and causing IF to flee in terror. All while waving joyfully to the camera when her title blurb came up.

**Madame IF's Dangerously Soulful Adventurer's Compendium!**

**Excerpt 1: You Want To Know The Basics, Right?**

"Welcome! I'm glad to be in front of you all, imparting the wisdom necessary for any up-and-coming traveler! Allow me to ease you into my world...!"

Off in the corner, away from IF's grandstanding, her conscious audience of two were enjoying seeing their friend so lively. Especially Neptune, who somehow procured a loaf of bread.

"If there's anyone who can feed me sandwiches many times over with her ham, it's Iffy! Keep shovelin' it in!"

Compa nodded.

"I'm just really glad that Iffy can let herself loose here... But now that I think about it, why didn't I get an intro for my segment too? I wanted to be all showy and creative for the camera, too...!"

For once, Neptune looked unsure as her smile turned upside-down and she waved her arms all wantonly like she was proclaiming innocence.

"Uh, whoops...! S-Sorry, Compa, guess I forgot about that! BUT I can explain!"

Compa's responding silence was enough to get her started.

"Iffy took me into one of the back rooms, when she got all down on her knees and started _begging me_ to give her an OP, Compa! She was wide-eyed and cute and all that other moe stuff, and I felt bad for her. I pretty much ran to nab Histy's purse for my life! Of course, it didn't help that _maybe_ I was thinking Iffy wanted me to Feel the Magic for a moment there, and induct me into her harem...! I needed to get out of there..."

"What do you mean by her 'Feeling the Magic', Nep-Nep?"

"Whoops! Good girls like you shouldn't know about stuff like that! In any case, Iffy's persuasion pulled the strings tight on our budget..."

While Compa had something to think about, Noire had come to her senses just in time to hear out her CPU compatriot's mentioning of the word "budget". No points for guessing her type of response.

"Budget? Neptune, you're the _last_ person I could ever trust with a budget. How could one still trust you after the debacle that was our debut game? **MMPH...?!**"

Her mouth was now muffled thanks to the efforts of the one she spoke out against, by means of stuffing her hands in front of Noire's face.

"No! We will not talk about such dark times, my forgetful friend! It may have been our grand debut, but look how far we have come! I don't think anyone misses the guns we had!"

The PlaySt— Whoops! The _Lastationite_ was quick to shove her "rival's" hands off so she could make a comeback.

"If anyone's the forgetful one, it's always been you! In fact, I only gave up the gun because you did, and I didn't want to be left o— Er, I mean, it was inelegant! Yeah, that's it!"

"Sure, Noire, just keep on saying that. Especially since it never happened..."

Noire was almost about to chew her out for dismissing her well-thought-out alibi, but when the purple-head looked off into nowhere with a serious stare, her words almost died.

"H-Huh...? What do you mean, Neptune? It never happened?"

"Nope. Nada. Bupkis. Continuity is a pain, after all."

Okay, now her words came back like a Phoenix Down had been applied to her throat.

Wait... I-I meant an Energy Lump...!

"You...! Are you making fun of me, Neptune?! Why, I—!"

"**A-HEM!**"

A familiar-sounding throat cleared off, everyone turning to face a very miffed IF, who did her best not to sound too angry and upset.

"You guys, can please keep it down...? I don't think anything I said went through with how loud you were...!"

"Whoops! So sorry, Iffy, go ahead and do your thing."

"Grrr, this was all Neptune's fault...! Sorry..."

"Mmkr, Fffy."

Compa muffled herself for some reason. It would look dumb, if she weren't adorable in thinking it was a rational thing to do.

"Okay, just don't cause too much noise, this is my big shot, and I don't want to screw it up."

IF almost looked very unaware that the spotlight was still on here, but she went on like nothing happened. Seriously, everyone heard you just now...!

"Seeing as there's no harm in repeating myself, I will do just that! My fellow adventurers...! Today we will talk about the most basic of them all...! The gooey creature that is the _Dogoo!_"

The slimy creature growled its name at her, which sounded like a cute whimper more than anything. Perhaps it was reacting to how hammy IF was sounding, as her voice came out all dramatic and boisterous, rather than rational and normal-sounding.

"From the nebulous maws of Hades (and the parodying minds of whoever created this lifeform), this creature is one you will often encounter on your journeys, and this particular variety is as basic as they come!"

The Dogoo now whimpered at the camera, which sounded like it was growling more than anything.

"_Dogooo..._"

"No matter where the fledgling wanderer may... wander, it is very likely that one will encounter a Dogoo! Do not overestimate your abilities or underestimate it, as the lowly Dogoo is _very adaptive _to their surroundings! Whether you are somewhere new when you encounter one, or against a small horde, one cannot just rest easy with them bouncing around!"

"Hey, Iffy, can I spare a moment here...?"

The Mighty Wind Walker of Gamindustri looked over to Neptune, unwelcoming of her latest intrusion into _her segment_, via craning her lavender-headed neck into the shot.

"What is it, Nep, can't you see I'm introducing the audience to a world of splendor and exploration...? And goo?"

Nep pursed her lips, wanting to break this as gently as she could...

"Well, how can I put this in the most polite way as possible...? Uh... You're laying it on pretty thick like pancake syrup there, don'tcha think, Iffy?"

Gentle. The other girl just blinked.

"Wh-What? Don't be ridiculous, I'm just being myse—"

"Oh no, I believe you," exclaimed an all too cheerful Neptune, "It _totally fits, _you're always so serious about things, mentioning hell and demons and all their nasty ilk all the time, even when you ask to go to the bathroom, like we wouldn't notice!"

"NEP...! Sh-Shut up, I don't always—"

"Especially during battle, right? Honestly, as easy as it is to believe that those pasty-looking nerd monsters came from Hell, it's just as easy to believe otherwise when it's a romance novel screenshot! Mega difference."

IF quickly had her confidence deflate as she wilted in front of the camera.

"Quit talking about that! Neptune, so help me—!"

"Or, you know what? What about that time where you dropped one of your phones in the Lastation Hotel's sink?! Man, if there was anything that came from Hell, it was all that twisty, steamy piping! You practically felt all the steampunk when you dunked your hand inside the thing! Hahaha!"

Neptune-brand derailment successful!

With that comment, she succeeded in flustering both IF and Noire at the same time. While IF couldn't argue with Neptune...

"Hey! Neptune, don't badmouth my taste in style!"

...Noire certainly could, and just did. What can one say, ot seems that Noire is often destined to be the pincushion, and Neptune doing plenty of pricking.

"The complexity and feel of steam alongside machinery is timeless! Lastation is meant to symbolize technological advancement, after all!""

"What? Those pipes made up the worst world of them all! Don't you worry, I feel for you, Iffy! I hated Pipe Land, too!"

IF was seeking her own little corner of solace by now, crouching in on herself while muttering, "I almost lost Little Strappy that day..."

"My pipes are not a 'land'," exclaimed the raven-haired CPU, "Take that all back, Neptune, those pipes are a novelty for each and every person who decides to stay over at my fair Lastation!"

Noire looked like she was about to blow a gasket, not unlike her pipes! That is..., until her demeanor took a drastic 180 like IF did, from defensive to demonstrative to the surprise of many as she faced the camera.

"In any case, when was the last time you all _visited_ my fair Lastation, the Land of Black Regalia~? Over at Lastation, we are a nation that constantly develops, thriving off of the technological marvels that we produce for your everyday use! Why, just yesterday, I was enjoying a nice cup of tea over at one of our many cafes~, and I was able to catch up on one of my latest games being streamed on my Lastation Live app!"

For shame, Noire, for shame.

"GAHHH! STOP HIJACKING MY SHOW, DAMMIT!"

Iffy threw a small fit over how everyone was being such a show-stealer. She wasn't wrong; Neptune alone would have probably badgered her some more to the point of looking like a co-host. The oversized-jacket-wearing girl was flailing her arms like the middle-school girl she looked to be, because someone hung her dignity up on the flagpole. Which is pretty much the exact same situation here.

"EVERYONE JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN! Aren't you all forgetting what's the point of all this...?! Just... stop what you're all doing, and maybe we can all—"

**CHOMP.**

"**_Dergooh~..._**"

"Eh?"

IF had let the Dogoo go in her small tantrum, and it stuck around... munching on some of IF's cellular phones that she kept dangling, like apples from a tree.

"Ah... Ah-ah-ha...! N-N-N-No, I...!"

For once, Neptune and crew took a step back, right as IF was tearing up at the sight of her beloved phones turning into Dogoo chow.

"Wow, I think that maybe I have disturbed the teddy bear a bit much...!"

"Iffy...? Are you okay?"

"I think IF may have... lost it..."

"_Mmmmm!_"

IF buried her face in her long sleeves, letting out an elongated whimper as she tried her best to stay strong for the camera...

"...ehhhh...!"

The girl blindly swung one of her handheld knives downward, succeeding in striking the munching Dogoo and turning it into a puddle of goo. The remains of a few of her valuable smartphones lay all damp...

"M-Momoka...! Endia...! Miko...! Your sacrifices won't be in vain...!"

IF collected the remains and sullenly went off to give them a... Who knows? Maybe a proper burial, I wouldn't put it past her.

"_I-I-I_ think one of those names is not like the others..."

Damn it, Neptune...!

Noire was quick to grab Neptune by the collar in order to shake her up, yelling, "Quit being annoying! You're not helping!"

"Wawawawait, lemme go! I'm not something you pull out from a fishing minigame, even though I AM a catch!"

Neptune was then dropped her back on her feet, the black-haired CPU turning away because Noire couldn't bear to look at her.

"This is all your fault! You're getting out of line, Neptune, just what the hell was that about, anyway? Are you just using us for laughs and Shares, to make yourself look good and maybe make a new console?! Is that it?"

"Gah, whoa whoa whoa, that's not it at all! You are blowing things up as big as a patch you download the first day, Noire. I'm just being myself, that's all! Wait, what was that about this being just my fault...?"

"Don't be smart! Why don't you explain to me then why IF went off like that! Hmm?"

"Er..., there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that!"

Neptune fumbled. It was clear that she didn't have a perfectly reasonable explanation for that.

"Well... I..."

"That's enough, you two!"

Compa butted in between them, a disappointed frown adorning her face as she brought the two of them closer... by grabbing Neptune and Noire by their earlobes.

"OwowowOW! C-Compa, be gentle...!"

"Aaagh! What's the big idea?! Ouch..."

"You two need a time-out for what you've done; making Iffy cry, even though it was so cute, is unacceptable!"

The reprimanding nurse proceeded to drag them both away, with little care for what they must have been feeling, or the cameras still focused on them...

"P-Please, you'll yank my ear off if you keep— OW!"

"This isn't necessary, Comp—AHH! That really hurts!"

The normally-helpful Maker only hastened her steps. "Naughty girls shall receive a punishment to fit their crimes...! No pudding for a whole week!"

Her proclamation had a profound effect on them both as they went off complaining into the horizon...

"P-Punishment Time!? I KNEW IT, ow! You have become just like Sadie, Compa! JUST LIKE SADIIIIiiiieee...!"

"W-We're no criminals, you can't do this to us! OW! I-I'm sorry...! This really sucks..."

There they go..., off back home, I bet, leaving everything behind, meaning two unconscious girls and the equipment... This was all live, ladies, what the hell...?

* * *

Ah, might as well check the old Chirper and see what everyone has to say about all this.

This one comes to us from a "Ramen Connoisseur", stating "I was enjoying a bowl of tonkotsu over at Ramen Don's, a nice little ramen place hidden in Lowee, when I saw the N-Plus channel come up! I'm rooting for the CPUs as I indulge in this ramen with a full-bodied taste of pork-bone broth! This is true enjoyment!"

Well then, how nice of him to share that. How about this one, from... "Evil Kid"? Who names themselves that?

"Television...? What's that, can I copy it to my device? Oh, but won't that take up space for things that aren't games? Pass, I'll stick to this Dragon &amp; Puzzle game I got!"

O...kay...? One more, then I'm leaving as well... "Ms. Manual", if you will?

"The one thing to remember is that there's a difference when it comes to games and stories. There may be discrepancies that could only be possible due to the change in medium here. Please enjoy Nepstation Plus Package, readers!"

...

I'm sure Nepgear and Rei will be fine... They can just buy the equipment again, right? I'm done... Cut to commercial!

* * *

**A/N: I don't apologize for that last bit...!**

**Do you want IF to re-do her segment? Send her your regards and wishes, and she'll thank you in person! (We at Nepstation Plus are not obligated to thank any one specific person or group of persons, and we are not to be held responsible for any grief or distress in not doing so.)**

**In the time it took me to post this, I already exhausted plenty of Re;Birth2! What can I say, it's still fun, despite some gripes and a heck of a lot of opinions. Maybe I'll fill you all in on them one day, but it's a lot to talk about, such as me liking the majority of the English dub, simply because of how cheesy things come across, as well as the inconsistencies. By no means does that mean I fully like or endorse the way the series is handled (such as the knowledge that the translation isn't very true to its origins, or the holes in the voice acting for reasons...), but seeing as I wholeheartedly approve of Neptune's, Noire's, and Compa's English VAs, I bet my opinions will be disregarded just because of that.**

**Eh, c'est la vie.**

**Fun Fact: I've long realized that the three male English voice-overs for the Four Felons were... reused a lot in mk2 and Re;Birth2, but I couldn't help but chuckle when it was clearly Derek Stephen Prince voicing the very-calmly-shutting-down _Killachine. _Also, Dogoos. WTF? Of course,they all _had_ to have voiced the audience during that whole scene when Nepgear and the other Candidates took the stage for 5pb., and won said audience over and causing them to proclaim their love for... the types of girls they were. Talking about both versions here. XD**

**Also, Kei Jinguji is Professor Kokonoe. Yup. Mystery solved.**

**That is all. Will I make a new chapter before Re;Birth3 Victory Century**— **Er, V Generation?**—** comes out in the US this summer? Will I try to get into Hyperdevotion Noire? What about that there Neptunia U, ah?**

**Who knows? Tune in again to find out! Remember to leave those reviews and things! Bye-Bye~!**


	5. Hypercommercial Breaktunia

**Author's Note: We now go to a commercial break...! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and self-fulfillment part two, perhaps...**

**Original Post Date: 5/2/15**

* * *

**~UD Planeptune, Basilicom, cameras ready~**

"Is this thing on...? I'm still not too good with things like this, but I've got a thing to do for the TV soon, so..."

"That's... That's great, Plutia, but... Are you _really sure_ you can do this...?"

The girl with the eternal bedhead gave a smaller, more tired Histoire an air-headed smile.

"Noooo sweat, Bigger Histy...! You and Neppy wanted me to help, so it's all good!"

Plutia's conversation partner wasn't the Histoire in front of her, however. The voice talking back to her was slightly deeper, more serious in tone. In other words, the Hyperdimension's Histoire.

"I see... Well, please keep in mind that we do need those Shares back...! Call it a hunch, but with the current vacuum of faith in place, I can't help but feel that something ominous looms in our future...!"

"Um... Uh..."

Plutia understood Histy's words all right, but the topic flew over her head. So she decided to just be nice about it.

"Histy, what's there to worry about~? There are no more enemies around here or there, so you're worrying over nothing~."

"I suppose."

Unbeknownst to her, HD Histy remained worried.

_'This has never happened before in the history of Gamindustri... Shares do not just easily transfer from one dimension to the next... E-Even though I guess I see the point that they might emigrate over thanks to seeing a... "fresher take" on the CPUs, it doesn't make sense!'_

"Plutia," began Histoire, "Please take this as seriously as you can. Neptune and I are counting on you!"

"Mmhm! IIIII've got it! For Neppy!"

As the call ended, Plutia only smiled. To her, this may have been a lot of work when she could be sleeping, but ever since Neptune came over to her dimension, things have really picked up for both her and the others!

Finally receiving an introduction after so long, here she is! Plutia is from the Ultradimension, another Gamindustri where time flowed differently and events played out in another way... Taking the laziness of Neptune to almost inert levels, the fact that this girl holds ANY authority as the CPU of Planeptune is almost mind-blowing! Of course, there may be a good reason for that, because she does have a dark side... Unfortunately, it's actually impossible to hide said dark side because almost everyone who is a fan of Neptunia KNOWS who she is! Dammit! Ah well, she'll show her inner self someday.

"Now then! Um, so what are you doing here again...?"

"Ugh... The things I do for forgiveness."

To her back was a certain defender of little girls, though she wasn't quite happy with doing this a second time...

"Why couldn't you get the little fairy girl to do this for you, I have things to do too!"

Plutia moved to her side and showed to Abnes that Mini-Histy was slouching, trying to stay awake.

"Umm. Histy's not feeling too good right now... Says she's been feeling some sort of... overheat for the past few days or something. Idunno..."

Plutia was never much for extended dialogue; she preferred to nap first, hang out with friends a distant second, and everything else an even distant-er third.

Abnes was just along for the ride again, though she felt some sympathy for the miniature girl as she said, "R-Right. I guess that's a good reason to help. _Also helps that I DON'T want to tick this girl off... Erghh..._"

Muttering the last part under her breath, she was then led to a camera, when the CPU turned around with an almost knowing smile on her face.

"Anyways," started a cheerful Plutia, "I'm actually looking forward to this, so please don't slack off now, or you'll re-_gre-e-et it~_."

"Ah...? Wh-What's with that tone? I-I'll do my job, d-don't worry about it!"

The girl in the frillier dress was already at the helm, counting down the seconds until it was time...

"Er, Miss Plutia? What exactly is the aim of this filming...? I haven't seen any script, any napkin scribbles, nothing for me to look over and make sure it fits my message for all the young ladies of the world..."

"Shush...! It's starting...! _Ah-Ah-h-h-h~..._"

Plutia yawned as the clock ticked, doing Abnes' job for her as she spaced out, ironically enough.

"Okay! You're on in Three... Two... One...!"

**—Cameras On!****—**

As soon as she blinked, Plutia was already bundled up in some snuggly blankets, already acquiring even more bedhead as she actually yawned like she was just waking up.

"Ah... Hello there, everyone," muttered Plutia, rubbing her eyes awake. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

The jammy slipper-wearing girl stood up, looking cute for everyone, as well as bringing up frightful memories for the few who have seen _her...!_ Wait, was she really sleeping there for a fraction of a second...?!

"Okay then, listen up! If you don't know who I am, then I'll just say hello! I want all of you to go do something...! Please, pretty please, keep watching Nepstation Plus~! My friends have been working hard to get that new channel up, and I want you all to go watch it!"

Plutia's cutesy dialogue broke some of the ice for HD Planeptune's citizens...

"I know Neppy and the others are working_ really, really hard_, so I want to help them, too!

To do that, I'm going to throw a little contest~!"

Plutia's words grabbed many people's attentions, whether it was out of curiosity or something _else_...!

"If you call and buy something from tonight's Walletcrusher Nep, you may also be a winner! One lucky caller will get... to... Hmmm..., what was it again?"

Her face scrunched up, trying to come up again with what she decided the prize would be.

"I know! You may get to-o-o-o... Ah! Someone will get to come over and _sleep with me~!_"

"What...?!"

Abnes's shrill voice sounded off in protest, though it had no effects on anyone whatsoever, especially when Plutia continued without giving her a chance to butt in. To her chagrin, the ratings more than tripled as soon as Plutia went and said that.

"We'll have such a good time! I'll bring the blankets and pillows, and you get to come over here for a nice time~! We'll get to relax, and maybe sleep, and definitely nap for one night~!

Won't somebody sleep with me~? Somebody? Anybody~?"

**—SIGNAL LOST—**

...

In a panic, Abnes went and shut down the whole feed. What was her deal, anyway? Plutia just wants somebody to nap with, right?

Even better, Chirper went aflame with comments concerning this mostly-new face...

"Oh my, nya! This new girl went and took my heart in one fell swoop, nya. Purple-haired girls truly are justice!"

"Grr, this new girl caused 30 of our members to make their own Fan Club! I'll just have to show them which girl is the better one! NEP FOR TRUE WIF— I mean, GODDESS!"

"The Chairman got angry after seeing the new girl, then went and locked herself in the council room. Can she come out, I've gotta write my fanfic... A Plutia is fine too."

"How is it that our CPU knows so many cute people?! I can't keep track of this many waifus, I think it's ruining my laifu!"

...

I'm sure Plutia just wants somebody to nap with, right? _Right?_

* * *

**~Green screen ****— Location Unknown~**

"Ste-e-e-ep right up, to best deals at Nepstation Plus!"

Gust sat playfully on the open side of a briefcase, which was wide open to the point of disbelief as various bottles, boxes, doodads, sproingy thingamajigs...! Anything goes, because she's ready to make you a deal!

"Please, take time off your schedule this evening to peruse Gust's wares! Gust spared no expense in securing best quality product! If customer wants to sleep soundly, party hard, or set mood music, then buy new Melodic Musicsphere with free Concerto Pack!"

The rabbit-hatted girl then lifted up an almost translucent orb up to the camera, its colors softly glistening from the inside in all colors of the spectrum. An indecipherable, yet soothing voice could be heard coming from it~.

"Collection of never-before-heard vocal songs, guaranteed to provide wonderful background music to any occasion! Carefully constructed to be almost indestructible, just place hand to sphere and music flow, no, DIVE into place! Yours for only 15,000 Credits! Imported from land where Sky Shines!"

As she proudly peddled her wares for the coming program, her camerawoman nodded as everything was going well...

_'Wow, I didn't know what I was getting into, but this sure is fun! It's sad, but I can't afford anything for myself right now, not after buying all those changes of clothes...'_

"This only commercial, so not lot of time, but Gust has one more thing to show!"

Gust then lifted up something clinging to a clothes-hanger, obscured by a blackened bag.

"Customers get outfit for extra 2,000 credits with purchase of Musicsphere! Random, but gives complete look with top, bottom, and undergarments! Good deal if customer willing to gamble! Otherwise, 5,000 credits for one piece!"

The camerawoman tilted her head, lost with this unusual promotion.

_'Huh. That sounds awfully similar to something I've...'_

"Have look-see!"

The young girl unveiled the outfit; it looked startlingly like some sort of school uniform for girls with a yellow vest over a white shirt and a green-plaid skirt. The weird kick was that it had a red bandanna tied around the neck like a scarf, and that the outfit itself seemed to fit those of a bustier nature...

"Doesn't this tickle fancies, O customers of Gust's~?"

The camera shook as the one holding it was beginning to freak out.

"Th-That's my...!"

No sooner did she finish speaking did the girl swing a couple of kunai right towards Gust, the alchemist doing a spot-on dodge at the last second and standing atop her briefcase.

"Oy! What does Marvy think she's doing? Gust prefers staying in one piece!"

Gust masterfully pulled out a rabbit-eared staff from her case, shutting it as she took a step back so the ninjer girl wouldn't get all up in her face.

It was no surprise to anyone that the first detail to sway into view was-

Marvy, please, they're completely obscuring the camera view...! Why are they SO BIG?!

MarvelousAQL was... Well, Neptune put it best; she's a ninjer-like girl with massive jugs. That might be overgeneralizing, but that description's pretty apt. No, Marvy was a dutiful sort, protecting Gamindustri while going on missions that involve life and death... Assassination and subterfuge... Futomaki and auspicious sweet cream... Almost none of these missions will ever be touched upon in the series proper, and won't be this chapter. Marvy's revealing outfit was also something to point out...! If anything manages to so much as _point_ at it, this poorly-secured school outfit would implode into tons of fanservice-y strips and bits! Well then.

"Unhand my duds, Gust! Those aren't yours to sell!"

"Wh-What? Marvelous is acting crazy right now! This is Gust's segment, please don't interrupt!"

"No!"

The shinobi quickly grabbed something from inside her shirt, throwing out a smoke bomb to blind her adversary!

"WAH! Where is... WAIT! L-LET GO!"

Barely visible from inside the smoke, it was getting clearer that Marvelous grabbed the clothing, but was stopped by Gust pulling on the other end. She really wanted her wares back!

"GIVE THEM BACK! THEY'RE MINE!"

"STOP! GUST WON'T JUST GIVE MERCHANDISE TO ANYONE! Gust is selling it!"

They tugged, and tugged, and tugged some more, not hearing the rips they were causing on the poor outfit!

"Marvelous is being unreasonable! Name one reason why Gust should just GIVE clothing away!"

The ninja girl responded by reaching beneath the skirt portion and pulling out a pair of rainbow-striped underwear. She then promptly disengaged from her tug-of-war, leaving the alchemist girl tumbling down to the floor!

"Ouch! That pulling was almost chaotic in nature! Why did Marvy let go like that!?"

As Gust rubbed her forehead, Marvelous was doing some pulling of her own, stretching out the rainbow panties like she was inspecting it.

"Huh? N-No, it's here, I'm certain of it!"

The orange-haired girl started to get desperate as she was practically her face to poke through the dainty article's folds.

"Where is it?! I could have sworn I wrote my name on the band right here!"

She pointed to the undergarment's tagless waistband. No, there was nothing there, and that's why she was now flying off the handle.

"I used permanent marker! How did you...?!"

Gust immediately snatched the underwear from her hand, miffed.

"Ack!"

"Gust told you, this is _merchandise!_"

The merchant girl flashed a receipt in front of MarvelousAQL, written in some language that the distressed girl was actually familiar with.

"Huh? This is... Ayame-chan's seal!"

The shinobi then fell to her knees, defeated.

"So... You've bought those outfits wholesale from her... This isn't my outfit! You didn't steal it then!"

"Jumped to a conclusion, huh? Gust only deals in merchandise with clean rap!"

She then smiled for the downtrodden Marvelous, showing that she wasn't going to hold it against the busty kunoichi.

"Even with accusations against Gust, supposed 'stolen' merchandise should be considered free, as whenever such items are procured from Goddesses, they are often flighty or lazy to even remember they had them~. So Gust sells them to willing customers, no harm no foul!"

Despite Gust's assertion that the goods were being better handled, that little tidbit set off a warning flag in her mind.

"So, when you say you procured them, they have no idea their stuff is being taken?"

"Correct! With slip-up here and there, most are convinced that Gust steals from them!"

"That... doesn't sound right! You still stole their possessions, Gust! There's no other way to explain what you've admitted to doing!"

"Please, there is no need to be angry! H-Huh? P-Put down that sword!"

Marvelous couldn't accept Gust's viewpoint, so now it was up to her to submit to the deadly dance of dealing judgment as she brandished her wakizashi!

"Secret Technique!"

With a swipe almost impossible to follow with the naked eye, Marvelous was already behind her target, holding up her weapon as she pulled out an open scroll from inside her shirt! Seriously, what does she have in there?!

"Ninja Art! Flash of a Thousand Punishments!"

As the author clearly didn't want to shell out hours of finding a viable translation for her attack, Marvelous summoned a powerful tornado around Gust, lifting her up and promptly shredding her into ribbons! And by her, I mean her clothes.

"**KYAAAAH!**"

In an almost cinematic way, the camera panned to capture every moment of said disrobing, only to start moving over as it tracked the whirlwind's current path...

"AAAAH! Oh no, not me too!"

Marvelous had also been caught up as her attack went astray, ruining yet another one of her identical outfits. When the technique died down, both girls were struggling to cover themselves up.

"Wh-Why...," groaned the ninjer girl, having a difficult time trying to cover up everything. "Why did it backfire on me like that...?"

"Should Marvelous even ask that?" Gust had a much easier time blocking out a visual, thanks to her taking up less surface area. "Heart was tainted with revenge..., not honorable way of shinobi."

The other girl was about to concede defeat, realizing the errors of her ways... again, when...

"You're right... I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that, I**— What are you holding up?**"

Gust, however, sought cover behind some of her merchandise, another exact copy of the Asuka-themed outfit Marvy attacked her for.

This one **did** have "MarvelousAQL" written on the waistband... Gust had stretched the underwear out to try and conceal the blame as well as to tie her cover together because they were still live. She then saw how backed into a corner she was. The shinobi girl growled at Gust, approaching with a deadly glint in her musical-noted eyes.

"... Grrrr...!"

"N-Now wait just one moment!" Gust had her hands in front trying to salvage this! "M-Marvelous regretted buying this and stuffed outfit in back of closet! Gust is not at fault!"

"... Yes, but no. Wanted to wear that for a costume party Nep invited me to. I never get much of a chance to relax, so you almost got away with it."

Marvelous then dropped everything but her sword, prompting the hat-wearing girl to cover up the camera before anything too naked could be shown.

"I guess it sucks to be you now, huh?"

"W-W-WAAAAAAAH!"

**—SIGNAL LOST****—**

...

Okay then, let's cut to the Chirper then...

"The art of the ninja dates way back to ancient times... Back when trying to play the role of a character meant your life. I'm glad I am not a ninja." \- Kakeru

"Does this mean I won't get the chance to buy up Gust's stock today? Lame, those weird outfits sell for a pretty mint!" \- Ten Buyer

"Thank you for your business! Please visit any of my shops, located in the nearest shinobi district and get 30% off your entire purchase~!" - Ayame

"Thank all for patronage... Enjoy sale of 90% markdown off of Gust's deals... *sob*" \- Gust

That went well.

Let's go somewhere away from the spotlight, huh...?

* * *

**~HD Planeptune, Basilicom, off-duty~**

...

Neptune sulked as she and Noire sat at a table, silent. They were currently not in best of graces with one of their friends...

"Wow...," Neptune muttered, "I didn't think I'd ever be in the dogoohouse like this...!"

"What did you expect," responded the other CPU, "We derailed someone else's spot on TV, because we couldn't get over ourselves... We may have apologized for it, but we just have to deal with this time-out until Compa decides to forgive us."

"Yeah, but this still sucks. The ratings were as high as a grindfest damage counter, and we're getting gypped!"

"Shush. I get that there are a lot of people out there who... like seeing girls like that cry..."

Noire reminded herself that such people exist... And that someone in their circle of friends happened to _enjoy_ that kind of misery. Or did she...? That recollection sounds more like it came from the other one than her...

"Anyway, we screwed up, Neptune. We were unfair to IF, and we have to make it up to both her and Compa, you hear?"

"Crystal as some shards! Of crystal."

The purple-themed girl agreed, sporting a grin that for once looked genuine, and not ingenuous.

"Hey, who are you and what have you done with my stiffer Noire? Ah, are you a Snatcher sent to do me in and take over my spot?! Replacing the already efficient worker with the only thing more efficient...!"

Damn it, Neptune; she did it _again_!

"Wha...?! Don't call me some sort of robot! Wait, the other thing sounds just as bad! RRrrrgh!"

There was a compliment in there, though...? I don't...

Nevertheless, Noire stood up from her seat, ready to throttle Neptune...

"Ah-pap-pap! You sit back down there, Missy! You're not done with your time-out yet."

"Ah...?! Y-Yes, Compa..., I'm sorry!"

Noire sat herself back down, her eyes white as... circles. Everybody has them at some point.

The other CPU wanted to laugh or at least make another jab at her friend, but she knew that the nurse in the background would probably lengthen the pudding embargo if she did.

"_It's just like wanting to see newly released games on YourTube...! You wanna see what's new and cool about 'em, but no, you can't! Hafta wait, or something; who makes those dumb rules, anyways? It's just like me right now..._"

Grumbling to herself about some non-sequitur, Neptune took to taking out her N-Gear and logging onto her Chirper. There were several new messages either congratulating or deriding the stint that landed her in this sticky spot.

"I don't wanna check all this stuff; let me just...!"

She typed up something for the purpose of posting it on the interneps...

"My pudding has been kidnapped by Compa! Is anyone a bad enough dude to rescue Nep? Leave whatever pudding you can find at—"

"Don't play with your phone now, Nep-Nep!"

"Ack! S-Send...!"

Compa wasn't looking very happy as she confiscated Neptune's device, leaving her friend to groan.

"Aww... No fair..."

"You still need to wait out the rest of your ban, Nep-Nep. No Chirping. Aw, you already sent it..."

The nurse sighed as she left her friend to mope.

"I... I may not have the strength in me to see this through, Noire...!"

"Don't be so dramatic! This isn't a game, Neptune!"

"You're right," replied Nep, though not looking any less mopey. "This is _fanfiction_, not a story. I can easily place the blame on someone else— OW!"

Noire had thrown a Neptune plushy right at the girl herself. Why she had that with her is a question that would only get a tsundere reaction.

"Stop doing that... that thing you do!"

"But a Nep that doesn't do the thing isn't a Nep at all!"

"GAAAH!"

"PLEEEEEASE STOP SHOUTIIIIING!"

Compa was already in their faces as she intervened in the CPUs' squabble. They immediately shut up in her presence.

"This is not how friends behave! Nep-Nep, Noire, if you don't I'll... I'll...!"

The other girl shivered as she cycled through wanting to cry, wanting to scream, and wanting to just yell. The troublesome twosome were unnerved, to say the least.

"Er, I think she really wants us to make up, Neptune...," mumbled Noire, scared enough to shuffle over to her friend and hold her. Neptune complied, albeit being scared as well.

"I-If we don't, I'm worried we might t-trigger her devil or something like that!"

Looking over at one another, the two decide to appease their current keeper...

Neptune shouted, with no sense of acting, "H-Hey there, Noire! I sure do wanna be friends with you again! I was being a big dummy!"

Noire also spoke out, though even during this she couldn't swallow her pride. "You sure were! Even if I was being mean, you never found it in you to stop!"

Things went in a downward spiral from hereon...

"H-Hey, no fair! You're always being so difficult, so it's your fault that I tease you so much!"

"Wh-What?! Don't pin this on me! If you at least toned down your weirdness, we'd be fine, but no! You have to jump up in everyone's face saying 'It's a-me, Neptune', when no one asked!"

"Why you...! Quit being so angry with me! Are you really so pissed off when that's how I've been for years and years, Noire!"

"Grrr, but that's just it! You never change! If the world ended tomorrow, you'd still be cracking wise about whatever floats around in the brain of yours! Do you even care about us, Neptune?! Do you even care about my feelings?!"

"Of course I do! I joke and have fun _because_ I care about you guy— Wait, what was that last part...?"

Neptune had to stop and pedal back as the severity of the situation snapped in two.

"Huh? What last par—..."

Noire had to take a second to parse through what she just said. Her eyes widened when she realized.

The most popular girl slid down in her seat, red in the face. Neptune tried her hardest not to laugh, but that didn't go as planned.

"Pahahahaha! Wow, Noire, you really wanted me to stop teasing you huh~?"

"..."

"Oh come on, it's not like you to worry about stuff like that! I mean, it's only natural if you did mean it, cause I'm the Main Character, but it's not like you actually confessed your love for me, right?"

"R-Right...?"

Her meek voice was muffled by being under the table. It was difficult to tell whether she sounded relieved or disappointed with Neptune's assurance. Or just confused, since the Planeptune CPU bounced back in such a short time.

"Noire, we're best buds! Even if official art or fan stuff pairs us together, that'll never change! But you gotta admit, we go together like fried on rice! Like kongs and bananas! Like pudding and pudding!"

"Wh-What...?"

Noire had a little trouble understanding. Neptune had just the analogy to get the point through, however!

"It's kinda like this: if we were playing a beat-em-up together, I'd be the one who'd always slip up and get a game over...

But, I'd always put another credit in so I can play with you until the end. Because you're worth it, Noire!"

"Uh...! N-Neptune, what are you saying...?!"

"I'm saying, that I don't want us to not be friends! I'm not heartless, but as long as you don't stab me with a giant key, we'll be aces!"

Of course, she had just as many analogies that only serve to confuse.

"Neptune, you...! You...!"

Noire sighed, unable to stay angry.

"Damn you, Neptune, quit doing that thing you do...! I mean, don't quit doing it! Ugh, my head..."

But, with the cost of understanding the madness, the black-haired girl started to tire again. Still, she felt how genuine Neptune's words were, and she was touched.

"I guess I don't hate you as much as I say I do..., but I'll be honest, hearing all that from you makes me happy. Don't know why, but it does...!"

"Aww, is someone trying to deny her feelings again~?"

"Shush! What I'm trying to say is important, so don't interrupt!

So... What I'm saying is... Er, th-thanks, Neptune. I wanna remain friends with you, too!"

"Hehe, I would have stayed your best bud even if you didn't! Lonely Heart is serious business!"

"Sh-Shut up! Don't bring that up now of all times! Anyway, _you're_ my friend, so you can't pull that up anymore!"

"Nope! We still gotta bump your Understanding up another notch, so this doesn't happen again!"

"Sheesh, again with this stuff I don't know anything about! Hmhm, well someday I _will_ know what you're talking about, then you will see who's the better CPU around here!

The both of them reached an... understanding, as it were, as they spent the rest of their time-out and their night talking it out.

Compa had long since kept quiet and watched them from afar in secret, knowing that they would eventually make up with or without her.

"Hehe~, I'm proud of you, Nep-Nep, Noire. I'll make sure that tomorrow will come with an extra serving of pudding for the both of you!"

She walked away, deciding to make good on that pudding promise.

As the sun descended past the horizon and away from Planeptune, everything was as it should be...

**CRASH!**

At least, it would have been, if the Basilicom hadn't just suffered a black eye! Both Noire and Neptune were blown back by the sudden cave-in!

"AH! Are we under attack!? Who? Where? You've got some nerve to intrude on our personal time! U-Uh..."

"Augh! What the heck! My home! This isn't some crafty survival game, why would you do this, y-you?"

As the dust cleared, the two CPUs were ready and armed, waiting for the intruder to make a move, but whoever it was waited... A silhouette of a young and petite lady with a hat soon became visible, dematerializing her hammer like it was nothing at all.

"B-Blanc...?!"

"What? Blanc?!"

The CPU from Lowee merely bowed her head.

"Yes, that is me. I wanted to speak to you two..., concerning just how much time you have taken up."

Both Purple and Black were gray with uncertainty.

"Uhhh, sure?" questioned Neptune, "But, if you wanted to talk, you can't just bust a groove into my house, Blanc!"

"It was imperative that we talked, and the wall was in the way."

Her blunt response wasn't lost on them, but Noire was feeling especially angry.

"Hey! What could be so important that you had to interrupt us like this?! I was having a good time in a long while, and... and... I should stop talking now..."

Retreating, Noire blushed. Blanc was indifferent to this, however...

"I have no time to entertain your subtext, Noire. Which brings me to what I wanted to talk about, and that's this."

With her cue, two other figures flew through the hole that she made, landing on the hard floor besides the CPU two. Well, it would have been hard, but a pile of snow had been swiftly summoned to where the impact was, cushioning the unconscious bodies of Nepgear and Rei Ryghts.

"Nep Jr?! Rei? What the plot twist, Blanc?"

"I couldn't help it. They were knocked out and they held the equipment. _We_ needed it."

The front door then opened, and two young girls came running in with cameras in tow. Almost the spitting image of each other, but as anyone would tell you, Ram and Rom couldn't be more different.

"Hey Blanc, are you done talking yet? Me and Rom have got a super-sweet idea of a show we want to put on! Hurry up!"

"Miss Nepgear... I'm sorry for throwing you...!"

Blanc shut her eyes, not wanting to get too angry for the moment, but she would soon succumb...

"Anyway, other than that, I am here to tell you two...

You two need to...! Agh, you need to STOP BEING SO FULL OF YOURSELVES, and let someone **else** have some screentime!"

Well, she tried. Blanc was now directing her anger over at the other two CPUs, who were still surprised about all this.

"Dammit, this story— er, show is about all of us, and I'm not gonna just sit idly by while the two of you make out!

This is my show now, so you better get used to it!"

As she turned to leave, Blanc gestured for Ram to hand over a camera. Receiving it, she then turned it on with the front door serving as a backdrop.

"Uh, Blanc? This kind of counts as crashing at my place..."

"Be quiet, Neptune. I just need to do a little thing..."

The broadcast went live, in an angle that suspiciously made it so that Blanc was talking directly to you. Blanc smiled happily for you, the captive audience, holding her hands innocently behind her as she said...

"Hello, everyone. This channel is now under new management, and I hope you enjoy what Lowee has to offer for the next few programs!

Also, please look forward to the latest _mainline_ game on the horizon. Not a _spin-off_. Starring me. And zombies. Oh, before I forget...!"

She then brought out her large hammer and raised it high...!

"**I got a game before you! Suck it, Vert!**"

**SMASH!**

**—SIGNAL LOST****—**

* * *

**A/N: Where does the line between reality and fantasy blur with these girls, huh?**

**I preferred that the announced Blanc spin-off game had a title that sound something like Hyperdeliverance Blanc or something, detailing the struggle and salvation of Gamindustri after Atari went and crashed everything. I mean Tari. I know what I said. How it would play is another matter entirely. :P Not that I'm against this weird premise of whatever Tag Dimension Team Blanc + Neptune Vs. Zombie Army is about. Whew, that's a mouthful! Of course, Blanc would prefer it getting pushed as a mainline game rather than a spin-off~.**

**See you next time!**


	6. Blanctendo Entertainment System

**Author's Note: And I show my true colors as not only a supporter of Neptune, but of _BLANC_ AS WELL! ALL HAIL LADY WHITE HEART!**

**Enjoy this chapter as I will enjoy Neptunia U!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and clear Nintendo fanboyisms.**

**Original Post Date: 5/19/15**

* * *

A calm sunshine beams down on the snowy landscape of Lowee, warming up houses and hearts alike as children played outside. It was a quiet day, even if there were many people walking the streets. This land is known for that sort of thing...

"Hey sis? I've got another here for you!"

"P-Please, don't hurt me! I-I just want you to play with us for a bit...!"

Over at the Lowee Basilicom, the twin sisters of Ram and Rom were running and pushing some of the passers-by into the building for some reason.

"Agh! Please don't push!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll play whatever it is you wanna play..."

Even though they were CPU Candidates, their physical strength was exactly that of the age they take after: young children. They also weren't pushing in kids...

A small group had gathered in the Basilicom's main lobby, all pretty confused as to why the twins were even doing this. That is, until Blanc came in on the scene, and they were all happy to see their Goddess approaching them.

"Woo-hoo! It's Lady White Heart, gracing us with her presence!"  
"I wonder what she wants with us today? I hope she's filming something with us!"  
"A show? Could it be that she's wanting to pitch a d-d-dating show then? Oh, I knew I should have worn underwear!"

Blanc just stared out at the small crowd of maybe fifteen people, tuning out their weirder conversations.

When the twins eventually came back in and locked the doors, she smiled.

"Excellent work, Rom, Ram. We've gathered enough people, so get back here by me for the next step."

By her command, her younger sisters both ran up to them with due haste. Well, Ram did, because Rom found herself being held up by someone from the crowd...

"Ah...! Pl-Please let go of me! Help!"

Before either Ram or Blanc could run in to help, Rom succeeded in at least dragging herself out if the crowd, revealing who it was that was weighing her down...

"Aw~, can't I get some quality time with one of my future wifeys~? You're so adorable~!"

Both of the other girls frowned with who it was. The captured twin freed herself and quickly ran back to her sisters before she could be snatched, while said snatcher stood herself out from the crowd. With that swoop of white in her red hair, along with that sporty, yet elegant outfit that looked like half of a foreign princess and half of a casino showgirl, Red enters the scene in her signature way...!

"Hello there, ladies of the world! It's me, Red, and I have come for your hand in wifely marriage~!"

Rolling their eyes with Red's unashamed proclamation, Blanc and Ram preferred to be able to ignore her, but Red was not just your ordinary girl-loving girl.

Red, Red, Red. Just what can you say about this Maker that DOESN'T involve her eternal quest for a harem of "wifeys"? Not a whole lot, but like her or not, she's here for your women! No, she does do things outside of her yuri quest, such as defending Gamindustri wherever she finds an injustice being— One gets the feeling that being an adventurer or a defender in Gamindustri is a rather occupied profession. It's for the best, however, as the job allows Red to venture the world and find plenty of candidates with whom she can tie the knot with! Of course, with her forwardness towards cute girls being equal to that of Neptune's lack of perceving the fourth wall, she hasn't found much success in her quest. But seriously, Red's here to represent and roll back her sleeves as she continues looking for **the one...!** Of a hundred...!

"Anyways, what are we up to today, girls?" asked Red, already in front of the sisters with her positive outlook, "I spy something sparkling in your eyes, Lady Blanc! Won't you let me see into them for a while~?"

"Ugh, please don't," she replied, not warm at all to Red's warm-up. "Anyway, why are you here, Red? I'm certain the girls wouldn't have brought you in."

"I let myself in," replied the red-themed girl, "Other than seeing a cute girl, of course, this was kinda suspicious. You wouldn't bring in others like this without a reason, so I wanted to get to the bottom of it! Also, I want in~!"

Blanc had to nurse the bridge between her eyes as she took in the wife-seeker's words.

"All right, I get it. This whole thing looks strange, but there's a good reason behind it. I can tell you won't leave us alone, unfortunately, so I'll make you a deal. Tone down the whole 'wifey' thing, and you can play with us."

Red nodded in consideration.

"Hmm, very well. I accept your terms, Lady Blanc... on the condition that we spend the day together whenever you are free~!"

Blanc shook her head in exasperation. She didn't want to blow up all angry right now, and Ram was trying not to laugh too hard at her efforts to keep calm. Rom just hid.

"Fine... One afternoon of hanging out; that's **all** you get, Red...!"

"YES! Score point-five for me!"

As Red did a little victory dance,another presence came walking in from the back, who didn't quite match up to her Goddess or the sisters in terms of... being as young as them, in a sense.

"So, you're really going through with this then, Lady Blanc?"

"Of course I am, Mina. I've acquired the spotlight, so now I've got to make good use of it...!"

"Hm, if you say so."

The caretaker sighed as her Lady got to work, handing out several scripts to the onlookers with a smile on her face.

Mina Nishizawa was no stranger when it came to Blanc's inner workings, but like many of the more responsible characters she always gets dragged into such monkeyshines... As the former Oracle for Lowee, she's still considered Blanc's right hand when it comes to pretty much anything! Basilicom affairs, teaching magic, babysitting, it's all the same. Well, except for babysitting. The twins make damn sure to make that as un-same as possible! Still, even if she prefers everything to go as peace and honey as possible, she _will_ take up arms if need be, as tending to the twins is her job for a _reason!_

"Um, Miss Mina?"

Rom tugged on one of Mina's sleeves, curious.

"Do you know what my sister is up to with everyone...? This seems like way too many playmates."

"I... really don't," she admitted, "All she told me was that I was here to play with you, and I guess this is... technically correct. By the looks of it, she's talking to everyone and they seem just as confused as us."

"Huh... Hehe, yes. Sometimes Blanc can be silly...!"

"Oh come on, you two," remarked the other twin, "If you're not gonna ask, then I will! I want to know what we're all going to play!"

Ram ran impatiently towards her sister, who had been dealing with Red at the moment and was testing her patience. The Candidate was given two scripts and she came running back to Rom and Mina with a smile on.

"Look at this, look at this! Blanc said we're going to be _stars_, Rom!"

"Huh? R-Really? Wow...!"

The _younger_ twin showed her the script, titled "The Super Duper Blancio Sisters: A Documentary and Retrospective By Lady White Heart". One look at the title made Rom reverse her excitement, and by Ram's similar expression it appeared that she also hadn't read it til now.

"Oh. Blanc _wrote_ this... This is gonna _suck...!_"

"Uh-huh. An exercise in literary ouchies..."

"N-Now now, girls," began Mina, gulping as she went on, "I don't think you should put down your sister's... hard work... before we get a chance to see it in action. Right?"

Mina tried to be as impartial to Blanc's script as possible, even if it sounded like she was defending it. No, she knew as well as the twins that Blanc's prowess as a novelist, fanfic author, and recently a playwright, is not to be taken seriously even if the CPU did. _Unless_ one was talking about how horrendous she writes...! But good luck telling that to her face without finding a hammer caved into the back of your head. The only one who could even remotely say she sucks without much repercussion would be her friends and family, which is who these girls are!

One day, when the True Goddess herself felt the need to give Blanc a headache that will last for a long time, she created Ram and Rom. Twin sisters, twin spellcasters, double the trouble. Because typical twin dichotomy, Ram is the one in pink with the long hair and is the louder one, while Rom's the one in blue with the short hair and is the more reserved one... Both seemed to have inherited these traits from their older sister, though unlike Blanc they don't get bouts of rage, nor do they prefer quiet solitude. Really, they're just kids who just so happen to have clout as the CPU Candidates of Lowee, so it's never a good idea to really piss them off! Despite their own constant badgering, there is plenty of love and care between the sisters three.

There~! That's two intros for the price of one! On fire this chapter!

"Okay, so you've all memorized what you are going to do, right?"

"S-Sure?"  
"Okay!"  
"I don't even..."  
"If I do this, can I touch you?"  
"Hands off my CPU wifey!"

Various murmurs and confirmations sounded off as Blanc finished up with them all. She walked back over to her own group, nodding to herself.

"Everything is set. We can proceed with the program whenever you're all ready!"

Rom shuffled her hands together, asking, "So what is the show gonna be about...?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rom. This is my latest masterpiece, my take on some of the adventures an ancient hero of Lowee has gone through. These stories are still being told to this day, and there are plenty of games about them, so I figured this to be a good start with our programming."

Blanc was so sure of herself that she ignored the pensive stares of those in front of her.

"I have made sure that the portrayal is as historically accurate as possible. No expense was spared!"

"Lady Blanc... Just don't go overboard, that's all I ask..."

As Mina walked to man a camera, she left the twins in their sister's hands. Blanc handed them both muffin hats that were part of their respective roles, yet similar in design to that of their usual one. Ram was wearing a red one with a white spot in the front, and Rom wore one that was green yet the same, with the both of them having the letter 'r' on the white patch in their respective colors.

"Hm, why do I feel the need to go save a princess now...," muttered Ram, who scratched her chin as to why she would be feeling such an urge.

"Uhh..., the presence I feel is kind of cowardly, yet dark..." Rom in turn was trying to resist the urge to chuck a tortoise shell right at her sister, and just _stare..._

"Girls, hurry it up! We're about to start, get it together!"

Blanc's call perked them up from whatever they were feeling, and as they ran into where Blanc told them to be, they could only be confused with what they had to interact with...

"We are going live in twenty seconds, everyone!"

Mina nervously looked over a spare script, and could only look on with a sense of dread when she said, "Oh my, I shouldn't think bad of this, but..."

"Places, everyone! We are live in five, four, three, two...!"

The CPU silently gave the signal for the cameras to roll, and she was front and center in front of a lush, red curtain.

She bowed and gave a warm smile as she introduced herself...

"Welcome, everyone! I'm very glad that you have tuned in to _Blancstation Plus!_

I am Blanc, CPU of Lowee, and right now we're going to put on a show for you... This is a chance I've really wanted to take, since now everyone's going to see... my _masterpiece_."

Blanc spread her arms as the curtains opened up, revealing the background set for the first act... a bunch of clouds. No, really. It was just a bunch of clouds made from pixels! The scenery in front of it was no better, as maybe someone sped the process up by coloring the clouds green and just pasting them up from the floor.

"Please enjoy~."

As the CPU walked off to the side, music started kicking in, filling one's ears with the olden days of 8-bit sound...

It was then that a bunch of brick and shiny blocks were strung down on wires, hanging them in midair. And then the protagonist came in...

"Y-Yahoo! It's me, Ram-io! Let's g—ACK!"

As Ram skipped out and gave her introduction, she immediately hit the first thing in her way, tripping over a very short, waddling creature of sorts. It was some sort of brownish head on legs, and its eyebrows were the most intimidating part about it, which isn't saying much.

"OW! What the heck is that thing, it hurts! I'm gonna get it for that!"

Ram ran at the chestnut-y creature with her staff on hand, ready to whack it dead, but as she ran her staff became entangled in the wires that held the blocks up...

"WAH! WAAAAH!"

The Candidate flailed in the air, before hitting the floor square on her back with a harsh thud! She didn't move, she didn't make a peep. It was just humiliating, even the head thing was confused.

"C-Cut to the next scene! Hurry! Hurry!"

Blanc's hurried response heralded the curtains to close and for things to move on. A cute chibi-Blanc wearing a sleeping cap then popped on the screen, helping break the tension somewhat.

It wasn't long before the curtains re-opened, with a castle-like background adorned with some fire, a bridge, and some harder-looking bricks. A woozy Ram got to her feet and steadied herself with her staff.

"W-Wahoo... Wahoo, why is the world spinning...? Ugh..."

As soon as she stepped forward, however, a giant, lumbering monster stepped out from the shadows, fire breathing out from the corners of its mouth as it roared a might roar...!

"**ROOOOOOOAAAAA**—I've got you now, you CPU twerps!"

Of course, the effect was drastically lessened since it had Linda inside the mecha-costume of the monster villain.

"Huh? When did you get here," questioned Ram, "We certainly wouldn't have brought someone as smelly as you in here!"

"What did you call me...?! Ah, whatever. I saw something was up, what with all the fuss, and I invited myself in! Lucky me that I found _this_ hanging around here! It looks super potent!"

Underling motioned for the mecha to breath more fire up in the air, laughing menacingly as she flexed some more of its muscles. On another note, the ceiling was very high, so there wasn't an immediate fire hazard. Way to go, Linda.

Rom wanted to join her sister and tell Underling off, but her older sister held her by the shoulder, whispering, "Shh. Just give it a moment. No need to interrupt..."

"What...? Okay, if you say so."

Blanc then took out a microphone from Goddess-knows-where, and took a deep breath...

...

She spoke...

"**As Ram-io faced off against her enemy, in what would be known as the first of many battles...!**"

"WAAAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAGH,_ what the hell!?_"

Blanc's overblown narration brought both roleplayers to their knees as they clutched their ears!

"Wh-Wh-What is _**that?! **_Bla-a-a-anc...!"

"Rrrrgh...! Ah, my ears! Since when did the loud shortstack get even louder...?!"

The CPU had to ignore Underling's insult, continuing her dramatic overture...

"**Her resolve would find the one weakness that the dread Wowser possessed...! Go, Ram-io! Behind the monster!**"

Mina sighed from the sidelines, whispering to herself, "Oh dear. I'm sure she had the best of intentions, but this may already be going overboard."

Linda took one good listen to the villain's name and gagged.

"Ugh, Wowser? Is that the name of whatever it is I jacked? Lame! Huh? Hey, get back here!"

The career criminal had been distracted to the point that Ram heeded the announcer's voice and ran behind "Wowser", and slid right for the key to defeating her foe...!

Ram-io held the axe up high, triumphant..., then wondering just what the hell it does.

"Uh, is this supposed to do something? Even a party trick can defeat Underling, why do I need this?"

"What?! Grrr, don't you make fun of me! I'll just use this to stomp you and—AAAAHHHHH!"

Before she could have a chance to pilot the Wowser costume and display its capabilities, the ground suddenly erupted around her, a sinkhole claiming her as she yelled out in vain.

Blanc had a twinkle in her eye as she pocketed a wand-like remote...

"Historical accuracy," she said proudly.

"Wh-What in the world is this, Lady Blanc...?!"

Mina wasn't as proud as her Goddess was. She was terrified...!

"Y-You bombed the floor of the Basilicom! Has my resignation given way for this type of behavior...?! Oh dear..."

No one could pay her any sympathy, as the next part of this scene played out without anyone taking so much as a breather. An NPC guy came running out, wearing nothing much but a blue vest and baggy pants meant to look like stubby legs, as well as a spotted hat that looked like a mushroom's cap.

"Th-Thank you for saving me, but the princess is in anoth—AAAHCK!"

"Princess Red is here~! Thank you, my little, growing hero, and allow me to take your hand in marriage for your deeds~!"

Red, wearing a pink dress and a small crown, completely jumped ahead seven more scenes so she could push the guy aside and hug her hero out of love! Blanc was not amused, and neither was Ram.

"Gah! G-Get off of me, you weirdo stalker! I c-can't move!"

"Aw, don't be like that, silly! I have more than enough tact to know that you are not old enough yet to be a wifey... But I **will** accept a lovey-dovey childhood marriage promise~!"

"Get off of my sister...!"

Rom charged in with little regard to the script, tackling Red to the ground!

Unfortunately, because neither of them were really strong, the wife-seeker instead held them both in a hug.

"Whoa, I like that in a potential wife, but you aren't ready either~! Come on, let's get promising already!"

The CPU was watching all this, gritting her teeth with how things continued to go off the rails.

"_Cut to the next one...! P-Please...!_"

The curtains dropped as Red was beginning to nuzzle in the twins' cuteness. They also provided a nifty cover for Blanc to release some of her anger as she forcibly released the hugger's grip and freed both sisters for the next act.

...

With a squeaky slide, the curtains opened up again after a few more minutes of waiting. In place of a castle-like background were more clouds, dotted with an odd floating platform every now and then. Rounded pieces of land were painted on the bottom, coated with grass. Little shrubs that blew in the wind were placed all over the floor, and weren't seeking to disturb anything.

"**After hearing a cry for help in her dream one day, our heroine decided to find whoever it was that called for her. She didn't go alone, as three of her friends went along for the adventure...**"

"Er... Whoo-hoo! It's me again, Ram-io!" Ram jumped up for joy!

"H-Hi... I'm Rom-igi...! Let's go, sis...!" Rom also jumped, but seemed to hang in the air for a bit longer than her sister. Her shoe's had a small bit of wind magic applied to them!

"Princess Red, at your service~!" Red happily floated in, complete with hammer marks all over her everything. _Floated in! _Dresses don't work like that, but dragons do, as her "ornament" blew fire from underneath the pink canopy. Clearly, the Basilicom was fireproof.

"Don't forget Kino-ccoli, nyu!" Finally, Broccoli entered the sce— Wait, what?

"Huh? When did Broccoli get here," questioned Blanc.

Unfortunately for her, the young girl decided to answer her directly from the broadcast.

"I was just walking along when I saw someone suspicious go into the Basillicom, nyu! But since it was Underling, and she went into some funny-looking costume, I thought better about it. I was about to leave, but Red came along and promised tea and cookies if Gema and I played too. It looked like fun after thinking about it, so I put on the smallest costume here, nyu!"

The Maker had put on a blue vest similar to the one the NPC had on the scene before, but she didn't bother with changing her outfit otherwise, so the vest was worn over her normal clothes. As for Gema... The round creature she always rode on had been taped onto her hat and colored white with red spots. The poor thing looked horrified, but the bond that it and Broccoli shared had always been a weird one.

Broccoli was a Maker unlike any other when she first appeared on the scene, actually representing a merchandise company rather than one that makes games. Looking the absolute youngest out of all the cast, she possessed quite the bluntness about her, often ridiculing anything idiotic that was spoken. This puts her at odds with the likes of Neptune sometimes, despite the latter's passiveness towards Broccoli's sharp tongue. Nevertheless, she's a do-gooder like the rest, and she will trounce anyone who makes light of her appearance. No, seriously, she has the best defensive stats, PLUS she can fire beams from her eyes! All shall fear Puchiko!

"It's times like these that I just want to spend the day reading books," muttered Blanc, taking off her hat and rubbing her head. "Well, what's the use complaining now...? If you've read up on what you have to do, then please do it, Broccoli."

"Roger that, nyu!"

Flashing a thumbs-up, the way that Broccoli looked exuded cuteness that few could ever replicate as a collective squee sounded in the winds of Gamindustri! Red in particular wanted to squeeze her and hug her and never, ever, let her go...!

"Keep your hands to yourself and let's keep going, nyu."

Her tolerance for idiocy ran short today, much to Blanc's encouragement.

The four skipped in place as the background rolled behind them. The production values for this play bordered on nil.

"Ram, what are we supposed to be looking for," asked the older twin. Which was Rom, if the fact slipped your mind.

"Hm, not sure. We're supposed to look for some kind of cave I saw in my sleep. That's what I get for counting sheep, right?"

Poking some light fun at herself, they continued...

"**The four heroes of light continued their journey, coming upon the cave that Ram-io had seen in her sleep...**"

Well that just reeks of on-the-spot writing right there. Didn't Ram just mention that?

The background scrolled and revealed a tall plateau, too high to jump onto, along with a much easier route in the form of a door constructed into the side.

Wait, what?

"Whoa, look at that," began Red, "There's a door right there, my lovelies! Quick, get inside!"

"You're starting to sound like some sort of underage creeper, nyu..."

If anyone was to be disturbed by Broccoli's comment, it wouldn't be made known as the curtains closed once again to shift backgrounds.

This transition was much quicker as the background now showed a rocky wall along with some water trickling. Some of the water was for real, however, and the paper was beginning to tear and blot.

"Well, we're in the cave," said Ram, "Now what?"

"**Our heroes then venture further into the cave...!**"

"Thanks, Blanc!"

Our main heroine led the charge through the cave, the only notable effect being the background scrolling down when they all climbed a vine. It was quite possibly the only good effect in this disasterpiece.

"So, team, do we go left or right?"

"**A decision that could potentially be life or death...! They must choose carefully...!**"

"I don't think it's _that_ bad, Blanc!"

The team deliberated...

"I'm not really sure which way to go, guys...," admitted Ram.

"Well, no direction is a bad one, so long as I get to spend some time with you cuties~!" No guesses as to who said this line.

"I think we should find a stick or something, nyu..." No guesses here either.

"Hmm..."

Rom-igi wandered over to the left, away from everyone... She actually went off-screen...!

"Huh? Where you going, Rom?"

As the camera followed the three's trek towards Rom, there... definitely was scenery to scale. Seriously, cardboard and foamy slabs were left in a great big pile! Blanc inwardly panicked, but there was little she could do for now!

When they caught up with her, Rom was pulling on a shrub up on the very top. She appeared to have a little trouble.

"Rom, what are you doing," asked her sister. "If you want to pull up veggies, then we can do that another— Wh-Wh-WHAT IS THAT?!"

From the shrub the girl picked was a bomb with eyes and feet, much like a certain species of monster in Gamindustri, but this one looked... non-samurai, especially when it started blinking red the moment Rom raised it above her head.

"WHOA! Put that down," exclaimed the one named after red, swiping it from Rom and just tossing it to the side. "My wifeys should never handle anything that can blow up in their hands!"

"**RED, YOU IDIOT!**"

Blanc was fuming!

"**You can't just throw it in my Basilicom like that, you dumb bi—**"

"Hit the deck, nyu!"

Broccoli's warning came right before the bomb went off, blasting a hole in the wall of the Basilicom! It may not have been a big explosion, but that was not the problem. There was one other about to blow up...

"My goodness, is this meant to be my explosive grand entry~?"

When the smoke began to clear, one could make out a lone figure standing out form behind the hole. Whoever it was looked to have quite the few corners and mechanical armor of sorts. One thing was certain, however...

He was feeling beautiful.

"Y-You! Aren't you...?!"

"That's right, Miss Blanc. There is no one else who could play such a lovely part other than me~."

Coming out of the shadows was a certain man in a pink mecha suit, feeling as fab as ever, especially with a large red bow placed atop his head.

"Oh, that's right, I'm supposed to be playing someone right now. Hmmm...

_This is as far as you go~!_"

Anonydeath thrust a dainty hand forward, shooting a single shot at the ground towards our heroes!

"I'm sorry, I don't want to spit it from my mouth. Nothing personal."

After apologizing, he shot again, aiming a little higher...

Blanc rushed in and deflected his shot with her mighty, rage-fueled hammer, jumping up to the effeminate man and slamming it down on the ground! She missed, however, due to Anony's squirrelly dodge.

"Aaah! What do you think you're doing...?!"

"What am **I** doing?! You're busting up my home, you freaking fruit!"

"But isn't that what I'm supposed to do...? The story said that you guys fought this wonderful creature, so I'm fighting! I'd rather _not_ fight, but there is a certain beauty when it comes Miss Birdy here~."

"**DAMN YOU, YOU PINK EYESORE!**"

Blanc continued to rage, swinging her hammer every which way and missing as Anonydeath evaded her strikes with a flourish.

"Lady Blanc, calm down! You are destroying the Basilicom far more than the others did! Ah!"

Mina's distraught plea went unheard as the CPU kept on attacking, to the point that pieces of ceiling were starting to fall down on them all.

"Please remain calm, nyu..." began Broccoli, facing a frightened bunch of civilians and workers, "The exits are to the far left and right, and are marked for your convenience. Please exit in a prompt and calm ma—"

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh, please behave, Miss Blanc! I was only playing a role!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!"

"Isn't this a party...? I saw plenty of people come in and—"

"SCREW YOU!"

The ground started shaking as Blanc's rampage went unabated. Everyone evacuated the main building as it began collapsing, leaving the two to themselves...

"Ow... Ow...!"

Oh look, Linda's back.

"I'll show you...! I'll show all you flat-chested idiots just what I can do! Ah!"

She still wore the Wowser suit, using it to clamber out of the hole she fell into, despite it being in serious need of repair. She missed a lot.

"I think I've familiarized myself with the controls...! Just you wait, I'm gonna—!"

A boulder then fell right on top of Underling, causing the suit to blow up and send her right through the roof!

"Ahhhhh! I'm blasting off agaaaain...!"

Linda's departure came just in time as Lowee's Basilicom came crashing down, leaving the building in ruins.

The only signs of life were those of the CPU and her frilly guest.

"..."

"Oh. Would you look at that? You seem to be in need of some anger counseling, Miss Blanc. I could recommend someone for you if you like!"

Blanc fizzled out, looking over the destruction she caused with a tired eye...

Then she saw that the cameras were intact. Very intact. The power indicators still blinked as she came to an embarrassing realization...!

"H-Huh...?! N-No, this wasn't supposed to be like this...! AHHH!"

She ran over to them both, flashing an apologetic look as she powered them off and ended the broadcast for today...

* * *

Let's look at that Chirper then...

"I-I can relate to everything going wrong for Lady Blanc, but hey, at least her play was a spectacular first effort! Five stars!" -IF

"If it weren't for the fact that she busted her Basilicom open, I'd have been laughing, nya. It's never good to make girls cry, nya!" -Cat

"I'm... not sure if I should complain about the CPU's take on our fabled history, but at least it wasn't as bad as the story that involved the seven hotels..." -Toady

"... What did I miss...?!" -Financier

* * *

**A/N: No matter what one's opinion is of her, she's all Red with me!**

**Bad jokes. Lowee 4 lyf.**

**See you next broadcast!**


	7. Live In Your World, Play With Sisters

**Author's Note: Please enjoy this little diversion as a certain nation tries to get their stuff together.**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and moé, just moé.**

**Original Post Date: 6/21/15**

* * *

**~That one park with the arch that always comes up in the games, off-camera~**

"Huh? What the goodness?"

"You can't be serious..."

"This sounds like an icky idea!"

"Uhh...!"

The CPU Candidates were all gathered here for a special occasion, as a certain fairy on a book tried to make a plea... Histoire looked regretful for what she had to say.

"Please we need something to placate the fallout from Lowee losing its Basilicom for the time being... With current feedback suggesting a need for more interaction with the viewers, I... felt this sort of measure was necessary."

"Well, that makes sense," replied a hesitant Uni, "but was this seriously all anyone could come up with...? This plan just smells of perverted potential..."

"No duh," remarked Ram, who was just feeling ducky. "I don't want to do anything creepy, even if we're out of a home! Well, we just lost the front, so it's not super bad. We can still live there, but no one can use the front door with the mess Blanc made!"

Rom nodded, concurring with her sister. "Uh-huh. To be fair, as much fun as it was to act..., I wasn't surprised that the house would clear out after seeing what Blanc made... Tee-hee...!"

Wow, what a scathing burn from the nicest one in the group...! Nepgear and Histoire reached a similar state of surprise with the older twin's words, while Uni settled for just being wide-eyed.

"N-Now that's not a very nice thing to say about your sister's... talents..." muttered Nepgear, trying to be nice as always.

"Nepgear..., I have been around the Goddesses long enough to say this with certainty... Blanc is a terrible writer."

Now Histy was joining in on the bandwagon! Oh dear...

The Lastation Candidate merely sighed, being the more serious of the group, in a way.

"Look, Histoire, as much as we want to help our sisters in any way we can, this method is still..."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, everybody," Nepgear reassured, "It's not like we'll be forced into everything that can happen. Let's just be nice and do it!"

"Ugh, Nepgear, don't sign us up for anything without consulting with us! What Histoire wants us to do is..."

Histoire floated up to the black-haired girl's vicinity, smiling.

"Don't worry, Uni. Even though you girls don't have to do everything they ask, this little attempt will be also be as moderated as best as we can!"

"Er... I still don't know... What do you two think, Ram, Rom?"

Turning to get their opinions, Uni saw that they were pretty deep in thought.

"Meh, it's not like we're defenseless," commented the pink one, "We can kick the butts of anyone who gets too close! Isn't that right, Rom?"

"I want to play with everyone... Please be careful."

Uni sighed yet again.

"It looks like three out of four. No use saying 'No' now... Just so you know, I'm doing this for Lastation! Nothing more."

As Nepgear began to get giddy with hearing her friends' acceptance, it was at that moment that Rei Ryghts, the face of middle-aged struggles, came walking up to everyone with a camera ready to go.

"P-Please tell me they said yes...! I really worked hard with thinking this up! It's a good idea, right?"

"Of course it is, Miss Rei," beamed a willing Gear. "As long as everyone plays by the rules, then this can't go wrong. Oh, I can't wait!"

The twins gave signs of approval as well, while Uni just shrugged. Geez, what's with her?

Rei smiled from behind her equipment.

"Good. I felt like this was a good way for the viewers to connect more with their Goddesses, but a field test was needed, so we're starting with you girls, the Candidates. N-Not that you're considered second-rate or anything! People love you girls too!"

The tome flew on by to Rei, patting her on the head in the hopes it would relax her.

"Don't fret, Rei. It's a good idea, so why don't we just start and see how it goes?"

The silver-haired girl nodded, opting to just keep quiet as she lifted the camera up to her shoulder so she could record at any time. That is, until Nepgear spoke up...

"You know, it's really nice that you're helping us along with this, Rei."

"Hm? Huh...? No, that's nothing to thank me for, I'm just a volunteer at this point!"

Nepgear shook her head.

"Well, that was actually kind of on you... We would have paid...! But anyway, it's not the end of the world for you. Rei, so buck up...! If you really feel sorry, then we have no choice to forgive you! Isn't that great~?"

The Candidate's kind words pushed Rei into a fit of embarrassment.

"Erm, th-thank you, but p-please stop. I'm just trying to make a living... Nothing more..."

"Hey, what are you two doing...?"

Uni set herself between Nepgear and the help, doing that leaning thing she's known for.

"Come on, leave her alone, Nepgear. It's not like I don't want to help her, but we kind of need her to be functioning."

"Oh. Okay... Maybe we'll chat another time then, right, Rei?"

"I-I don't really... Maybe...? Ehhhh..."

Ignoring her own want to just run away, Rei lifted the camera and got focused on her work again.

However, that wasn't the only thing needed... Histoire worked some magic and opened up a stream feed right by her face, ready to relay...

"All right, girls. It's time we opened up the chat. We will go live whenever you're ready!"

"Ready!" shouted Nepgear.

"Right, let's get this over with," muttered Uni.

"We'll show everyone how awesome we are again!" exclaimed Ram.

"Ehehe, let's do our best...!" said Rom.

"We are going live in three, two...!"

Histoire started up the Flitch stream as Rei turned the camera on. If one were subscribed to Nepstation Plus's news feed, then one would know that they had opened a Flitch account as well. What, you didn't know? Are you sure you're a true Nepstation fan...?

Needless to say, plenty of people got notification of this inaugural stream, quickly pouring in as #PlayWithSisters flooded Gamindustri's social media.

Everyone could see the nervous looks of the Candidates as they tried to keep calm for the camera.

"H-Hello," greeted Nepgear, twiddling her fingers in that shy way, "Welcome to our first stream... N-Nepstation Plus's new Flitch channel, where the CPUs and us Candidates can... uh, do stuff! Honestly, this really came as a surprise, so please forgive me if I'm awkward...!

As you may know, I'm Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate. It's nice to chat with you!"

As usual, the Lastation girl shuffled uncomfortably.

"Name's Uni. Lastation's CPU Candidate. I'm going to lay down some ground rules, you all better not make us do anything weird!"

Histoire raised a hand, bidding them to stop their introductions. Before anyone could ask why, she put up a very blatant message that would appear across your computer's screen if this were actually real.

_**"Please have consideration for what you type...! Anyone who doesn't play nice will get kicked and banned from the stream. **_ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ _**Thank you."**_

Smiling, Histoire bid them to continue, with a sigh of appreciation from the Candidates who already spoke. With a flourish and a cower, both twins then had their turn...

"Okay! You may already have seen us in the Blanc's-office bomb of a play before, but we're still awesome! We're Ram and Rom, Lowee's CPU Candidates!"

"H-Hello...! It's nice to meet all 120,000 of you... _Whoa...!_"

She wasn't kidding, all these people want to play with them...! Oh goodness...

"Anyway, what's up? What do you want us to do, everyone?"

Instantly, a flurry of messages came in, almost overwhelming Histoire as she got to work trying to sort them out. You know, she is kind of a computer, in the guise of some sort of divine fairy girl.

The results quickly came in, and Histoire would be the one to tell them, along with a refresher of the rules.

"Please keep in mind the rules, everyone...! No separating the Candidates, and no funny business! Now, the most popular thing they want you girls to do is...

Give each other a hug...? Well, that sounds fair enough!"

"O-Okay...!" Nepgear was the first to try... "Like this?"

The Candidates gave each other a big ol' mushy group hug, though with less mush and more meh as Ram and Uni weren't so used to such contact.

"Rr, why do I have to hug the rest of you...? This is weird..."

"I-I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. My heart's racing for some reason..."

A few more seconds passed and they all broke the hug, and a sudden surge of comments flooded Histoire's feed telling her how cute and kawaii the Candidates were.

"It seems they enjoyed it! Very well, let us see what else is a popular suggestion...

...

Uh, p-please don't put anything considered too lewd, everyone..."

The Candidates all had expressions of either hesitation or annoyance, as they had no idea what Histy could have seen.

"Of course they would," admitted the one in black as she shook her head. "Is it too much to ask for at least a few suggestions that don't go into creep territory, whatever they are?"

"Er, I would rather give them a chance to be trustworthy, Uni," replied Gear, "It's only our first stream, so we need to be patient in order for this to succeed! Everyone needs to remain positive!"

"Huh, fine. It's not like I'm not willing to go with it, but I'd rather not give the impression that we're only here for fanservice! We are doing this so the people can connect better with us, as their CPUs and Candidates!"

"That's... That's what I said a moment ago, Miss Uni...," muttered Rei, though no one heard her because Uni was looking proud of herself in the face of many, many viewers for the sake of her nation

Ever being the moody one this go-round, The CPU Candidate for Lastation was always somewhat difficult to talk to, but hey, at least she's not as bad as her sister...! Uni always seemed to be compared to her successful sister in both looks and capabilities... Even her sister, Noire, would consistently remind her not to let her guard down or slack off, to the poor girl's detriment because she does look up to her sister so. The complex that developed is basically what always makes Uni try her best whenever it's called for, but ever since she got acquainted with Nepgear and the rest, she has since learned to tone it down. But yeah, she can totally pass off as a Noire Jr., all right! From the tsundereness to the getting often paired with the corresponding purple-head, this gun specialist is not ashamed to show just how much of a good shot she is!

"E-Er... I don't know what to say to all that...," she muttered under her breath, feeling very unused to such a description of her— You're not supposed to acknowledge the author, Uni. That can only lead to madness, please remember that.

"Huh. Well, I guess if that's— Wait. Doesn't that mean that you're in control over what happe—!"

"The next suggestion is in!"

Histoire's timely declaration was enough to save my bacon, as Uni glared over to the proverbial fourth wall before resigning to what may happen.

"The viewers would like to play games with you! Tell me, girls, just what games do you have on your portables?"

All of them took out their little systems, which were different amongst them. Nepgear's was that flat, rectangular N-Gear that was multi-functional, Uni's was larger and more rounded in the corners and boasted controls like that of a home console, and the twins' portables opened like a clamshell and had two screens on the top and bottom.

"I guess I'll go first," said Nepgear, booting up her portable to show a nifty blue sky. "I'm playing Legendary Skies of Arcade-ia! It's a pretty cool, classic-style RPG that may not have a very fancy setting, but I sure do like their airship designs~. It's not multiplayer, though..."

Uni grinned as she showed off her own Lastation... Vita. "What I'm playing is a fighting game ported over to this little guy. Blazing Blue: Time Phantom has quite a few technical things to learn, and my best character is a girl with a pair of magical guns! She can combo and lock others down with the best of them!"

The younger Lowee sister pretty much waved her double-screened system in the camera's face, excited for what she wanted to show! "I'm playing Trowel Squire on my Triple Dee-ess! It's not an exclusive, but it's still awesome! It's all about some guy in armor trying to uproot evil with his handy Trowel Blade! It's also gonna have huge DLC things in the future, so I can't wait for them to come out!"

Rom shyly held out her own system, on the title screen of a game that had what looked like a green dragon with eerie, glowing lines spread across its body. "Pocket Monstrosities: Emerald Delta version... I'm really good, so... Play with me...?"

The stream exploded with both challenges for them all and indecipherable gibberish that could be described as squeeing at Rom's cuteness.

As they all got set up, the camera then began zooming in on each Candidate's activities, with Nepgear and Ram opting to show their progress, and with Uni and Rom playing online with others. Histoire worked some more magic so they could receive messages meant for them...

"Oh~. I'm gonna have to engage the enemy now~. Too bad I just stole this supership, so now you get to taste the power of my moon laser! But of course I'm going to use it. So cool~!"

Nepgear's excited banter struck a sweet note with the watchers, as she was known to gush over anything mechanical she found cool. It helped that she was currently piloting the top-of-the-line Imperial Flagship _Dolphinus_, a sleek, sturdy, metal airship, against a piddly wooden ship, showing its dominance proper in aerial combat.

"Eheehee~. You should have seen the story before this! I stole this right under the Valueless Empire's noses AND escaped a second time from their iron walls! I can't wait until I make it to the last dungeon. Why yes, this is probably my seventh or so playthrough, so I know some tricks!"

And so, Nepgear has gained the affinity... Nep-nerd, Level 1! Way to go, Nepgear, for showing us how much of a nerd you are!

"H-Huh?! I thought I wouldn't...! Ohh... Not these again..."

As Nepgear lamented the return of her useless affinities, Rom was arranging a thing or two on her screen, smiling innocently...

"Tee-hee, already done. You really need to get better, RedPlayer100... You almost looked like you _let_ me sweep your team...! Ehehe~. It's not like you had a chance. Sorry..."

What just happened...? It hadn't been long since the Candidates started playing, but already Rom had _decimated her first opponent!_ No restrictions, no-holds-barred... Despite the fact that RedPlayer100's team wasn't half-bad and also at the level cap, it was hopeless from the start. Rom was rocking a full team of high-tier Monstrosities, including a Hythreegon with wide type coverage, an Augurmole optimized for acting quick and tearing through Physical Defense, and the shadowy Gangar that not only works the Special Attack stat, but can Super Evolve on top of it...

"Didn't even need to use the Legendary Monstrosities, either...! But, um... Were you using Healing Kiss with Super Protectivoir all the time on... purpose...?"

As Rom tried to think as to why her opponent basically handed her the victory, her sister was having a blast.

"Aw yeah, I'm really digging it! This game gets kinda hard if you're new, but I'm pretty much the bestest! Look at this, I just punched through a bunch of dirt, and I'm getting rich!"

She was literally punch-dashing through bunches of dirt in-game like it was no thing, getting conspicuously floating gems and indeed getting richer, but Ram wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing... Her Squire missed a step and fell down into a rather tall pit, causing her accumulated gold to fly out in three floating sacks...

"Huh? Why didn't I— AH! I ran out of magic! _Nooo_, I fell down...! I can't get that gold back either, that sucks! D-Don't laugh, you bunch of meanies!"

Quotes of sympathy as well as mockery prompted Ram to turn away from the camera and pout.

"Rrrgh. Come on, stop hiding behind that st-stupid bullet-absorbing—! No! NOOOOOO!"

Uni was having much less of a good time, as she was getting wrecked by someone picking apart her moves, exacerbated by the fact that her opponent was playing a character that placed either high or low markers that resulted in "critical hits", which resulted in _her_ getting comboed and locked down until she was defeated.

"Y-You...! I'll get you for this next round! Just you wai— AAAAAHHHHH! R-Recover...! Recoveeeer!"

The fight was a lost cause as Uni's opponent dominated the second round. Whoever it was succeeded in pulling off a Spectral Heat, finishing her gunner off as well as bulldozing the arena in a cinematic fashion. It was a humiliating defeat, causing the poor girl to curl up by the knees...

"Mmmgh... I wasn't expecting to get creamed by LittleMissBroccoli... Oh..."

"Aw, don't feel bad, Uni," consoled Nepgear, "There are plenty of people out there who devote their time to learning the ins and outs of games. It's not a bad thing to lose every now and again, because one can learn from their losses!"

Noire Jr. sighed, getting up off the ground and offering an earnest smile to her rival.

"I guess you're right, Nepgear... I should just dust myself off and get on the stupid horse again, right? Thanks."

"Aw, you're welcome, Uni!"

As Ram made a gagging motion to herself, Histoire looked on with a sense of pride..., until she looked back at the stream and saw plenty of yuri-tastic suggestions that reminded her of what she was dealing with.

"Kiss and make up...? O-Oh my...! Don't tell them to do _that_, they're still growing girls!"

The Candidates stopped what they were doing and looked at the tome with curious expressions.

"D-Do what, Miss Histy...?" Rom meekly asked.

Said Miss Histy shook her head.

"It's nothing... Nothing you need to know at your age, Rom. Don't press the issue."

Both twins wanted to object, as kids are wont to do, but a sharp look from the fairy stopped them before they could. Nepgear and Uni were puzzled and embarrassed, respectively.

"A-Anyway, why don't we cut to a commercial for the time being? We could use a breather for about 3 combined intervals of 10 seconds."

Nepgear scratched her cheek. "Uh, sure thing, Histoire. Let's run an ad, then. Thank you for your support, everyone! We'll be right back!"

And with that, the stream went to commercial...

* * *

"_Have you ever needed a quick burst of energy, Gamindustri? Like, really needed a boost?_"

The scene turned to a bunch of distressed civilians trying to get through a boulder blocking a tunnel...

"Man, I really should have gone to the gym and pumped some iron... Maybe some protein. Not calcium or zinc though, i'm trying to be physically buff..."

"If only someone with a bunch of energy to spare could help us move this giant rock...!"

"_For those times where you **really** need energy, you need to try THIS!_"

In a flash, a girl wearing a hat with faux cat ears pushed the civilians aside, giving them a wink of assurance before saying, "Don't worry, everyone! I've got this!"

With that, the girl opened up a drink can with a noticeable yellow glow to it, downing perhaps half of it in a few gulps beofre turning her attention to the boulder.

"ALL RIGHT! It's time to show my stuff!"

The mysterious girl's eyes then changed color from green to red, pulling out twin daggers as her fake cat tail swished from side to side in excitement. She screamed mightily as she got ready...!

"HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!"

CyberConnect2 then began slashing the rock into ribbons in a flurry of wanton anger, making sure that it was good it was nice and pulverized!

"FOR THE ENERGY NEEDED TO GO THROUGH LIFE'S WORST ROADBLOCKS, THERE'S NO OTHER ANSWER THAN BECOMING A RAGING GOD'S FIST! **HAAAAH!**"

She then finished with a devastating uppercut, which did more than it was intended when Cybercon _sent the mountain into the stratosphere!_

"... Uhhh... A-Anyway, drink a Nep Bull A...! Proudly developed in Planeptune, with enough energy to... do this. Ehehe..."

Then the mountain crashed down around them as a bunch of pebbles and sand, obscuring everything and everyone, including the camera.

Ouch.

* * *

**A/N: We will return after this other quick break! See ya!**


	8. Nepgears of War

**Author's Note: Welcome back. Please, sit down and enjoy the continuation of this happy gathering! Also, don't forget to review! The Researcher kindly told me of how to do the multiple save thing for ReBirth;2... twice, but as he also put it, he's too late. I just don't want to go back to that game. Besides, it's more difficult than just making saves thanks to the fact that I really didn't get any branched endings, being stuck with only the regular, Maker, and True Endings. It'll take a bit of work.**

**Again, please enjoy, along with this temporary image~.**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and moé. I just said this, but it bears repeating, of course~.**

**Original Post Date: 6/23/15**

* * *

As the commercial ended, the stream came back to seeing the Candidates all lined up and ready for action! Histoire spoke from behind the camera...

"All right, let us move on. I'm sure that there are more requests we can take. How about a short Q &amp; A? Does that sound good?"

The girls nodded, having put away their portables from before, with Nep Jr once again looking the most eager.

"All right, lay it on us, Histoire!"

"Mmhm. Let's see, this one is addressed to... Uni, from CompileHeartful."

Uni perked up with hearing that seemingly innocuous name, only to backpedal with caution as she said, "Wait, what do you mean 'seemingly innocuous'? Do you know something..., y-you...?"

...

Histoire looked at her with worry, before moving on with the question...

"They ask, 'Miss Uni, I've noticed that you really have a thing for releasing... certain titles, like Akihabara's Trip, Devil's Gaze, and Mister Monster Morepiece! Do you have a hidden pervy side you're not telling anyone about?"

The Lastationite became flush when she heard the question.

"Th-That's not...! I-It's only coincidence! Th-There are a lot of games on my platform that don't involve f-fanservice, like... Uh..."

Uni had to take a moment to think... There weren't many new releases that _didn't_ involve overt fanservice, and that worried her. The games in question were among the most geared to cater to it, involving things such as stripping as a main mechanic, a scene where a girl has undergarments over her face, and content that had to be censored before getting put out to the digital market. That last one got Noire involved with the approval process, and let me tell you, it really caused her to raise an eye over what Uni was into!

"Hey! Whoever you are! Don't say, show! U-Uh, wait please don't show what happened, o-or any of those games! Ugh..., I can't think of any non-fanservice games right now... Can I skip the question...?"

"I think that would be best," agreed Nepgear, ignoring the fact her friend was talking to _no one_ before thinking on the question herself. "Now that you mention it, isn't that one ninja girl game Marvelous put out really, really popular? The one with clothing getting ripped during battle...? Er, you may not be into that sort of stuff, Uni, but it's okay to embrace it... I think.

Oh wait! Liberty Wars! There's one! Now I need to come up with another...!"

"Just...! Sh-Shut up, Nepgear! GAAAHH!"

As Uni shut herself off from hearing any more, the twins decided to hog the camera by running up so their faces took up most of the space.

"Hey! Ask us stuff too! Just don't be icky, 'kay~?"

"I want to be asked a question...~!"

"All right, settle down, girls," assured Histoire, "I'm sure there's something in here for you two that's safe for reading... Ah, here's one from LuckyToBeLinda.

They would like to know whether or not you enjoy playing with fire...? Huh? Did I read that right...?"

Before Histy could question what happened, if anything, the twins were on the answer.

"Well, why wouldn't we," admitted Ram, "Knowing magic makes a lot of things easier, like roasting marshmallows anywhere or making backup ink when we need to color some stuff! What about you, Rom?"

"I don't always wanna play with fire, but... I use it to read picture books if I wake up at night...! It's scary up close though, so I want Blanc to read it more..."

As Rom finished off the question, Histoire was busy at work with something...

"Could have sworn it asked them if they liked playing with _magic_ before it said fire... If that was humor, then I don't really see it. Oh wait, now they continued it..."

On her all-seeing screen, LuckyToBeLinda followed up their query with "Cause you're going to get burned! Lol", causing the fairy to shake her head.

"Honestly. Well, let's move on. This is one for you, Nepgear. MousyMascot333 would like to know if you were working on anything lately? Namely anything that can fit on your head...? What's with this...?"

Histy wasn't quite sure what to make of that last part, but Nepgear beat her to the punch as her geek enthusiasm shined through.

"Oh~. I'm glad you asked! Well, MousyMascot, allow me to introduce you and many others to my most beloved creation!"

Nepgear fiddled with her N-Gear some more, and soon one could hear the wind whipping in a way that felt right at home in an old mecha anime.

**Pshooooo...!**

"**NEP. GEEEEEEAAAAR...**"

A small robot the size of a teddy bear landed on Gear's head, the spitting image of the Candidate it was modeled after... That was a lie, no one wants Nepgear to make the face that the robot eternally held unless comedy. Nepgeardam's life is suffering.

"This is Nepgeardam~. Isn't she a cutie? Though, I don't think the face came out the way I wanted..."

The other Candidates shared a similar look of awe and caution, because it was both adorable and unnerving to look at.

"So, I'm trying to get her into fighting shape so she can come with me during Quests and other stuff! Nepgeardam, show them what you can do~!"

"**NEP. GEEEAARR.**"

Nepgeardam whirred to life, jumping off of its creator's head as all eyes were on the little robot girl.

"**NEP? GE-E-E-E-E...!**"

She thrust her hands forward, and out came tiny beam sabers from her wrists, glowing purple and bright!

"Yes, that's it! Good girl, Nep—"

"**G-G-G-G-GEEEEEEEEAR!**"

Before anyone could heap praise onto Nepgear, her Nepgeardam began stuttering, sparks flying every which way and lighting their surroundings on fire!

"AAAHHH! NEPGEARDAM, WHAT'S WRONG?! I didn't think I did anything wrong...!"

Startled, Histoire floated up to Nepgear and the center of the streaming feed, commanding with an authoritative tone, "Everyone, we need to douse the fire! This is not a drill, I repeat. This is not a drill! Not to worry, fellow citizens, we will put a stop to this, so for your safety, do not attempt to come out yourself. I repeat, do not try to come here yourself! Now then, do any of you girls have the means to put this out?"

Histoire's attention turned away from the stream, just as Ram and Rom stepped up to the plate.

"Don't worry, we've got it!"

"Uh-huh... Leave it to us...!"

They held their staves up high, prepping one of their patented ice spells as they faced down the building fire...

"Here we go!"

"Ehehe...! All right. I-Ice Coff—"

"NOOOO!"

Nepgear threw herself into harm's way, with Ram and Rom's Double Ice Coffin hitting her square in the chest and freezing her in midair, sparing the malfunctioning Nepgeardam!

"H-Huh?! Nepgear?!"  
"Miss Nepgear...!"  
"Nepgear, what the hell?!"  
"Oh my, Nepgear..."

Everyone called out with surprise at Nepgear's reckless maneuver, as well as making her name the word of the moment. Her face now mirrored her robotic creation down to the empty, fish-like eyes and the square mouth. Great.

Despite all this, however, Nepgear spoke out, pleading.

"N-N-N-No...! If you d-d-douse her, she'll blow up! Please don't k-kill her, she doesn't deserve to d-d-d-die!"

"Why would she blow up if you... Ugh! Let me get you of there...!"

Uni clenched her fists as she materialized her fancy, futuristic rifle, aiming down the sights and firing upon the frozen Candidate. Don't worry, she wasn't putting Gear out of her misery or anything like that, she's a good girl AND a good shot! Every shot broke through the ice, eventually freeing her friend as the lavender-ette fell to her hands and knees.

"What are you saying," replied Uni, trying not to give a crap despite totally giving one, "That robot is burning up everything! It's either it or us, Nepgear!"

"Please, give me time! A minute, a few seconds... ANYTHING! Uni, I would do the same for you...!"

"Th-That's...! Well, I... don't think guns can fire on their own! Get serious, Nepgear!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Nepgear threw herself into holding Uni around her legs, beginning to sob as she pleaded, "She's a good girl, don't do this...! Don't do this, please...! Waaaaaah...!"

Uni stammered for a moment, forgetting that most everyone was still around her before breaking out Tsundere Rule 1.1.2...: "Never look like you care, even if you do", by crossing her arms defiantly. A faint snickering could be heard coming from who knows where.

"Tshshshshsh...!"

"Gah! All RIGHT, all right," cried Uni, pointing at Gear with expectancy, "Just... Whatever happens, it's your responsibility, and I'm holding you to it! Got it...?!"

The other girls all had their mouths wide open in amazement.

"Wow, really, Uni?" questioned Ram. "You gonna do that thing you do? Ugh."

Histoire visibly sweated. "If you girls are done, I think the fire's spreading... Whatever it is you plan to do, I suggest doing it now."

"Ehh... It's hot...," panted Rom, who took off her hat and fanned her face.

"Tshshhshsh-hahahaha...!"

"...sweaty, chu."

Despite some weird chatter coming up again in the background, Uni and Nepgear were caught unaware by everyone's presence. In the Lastationite's case, she became as red as the fire in front of her, while Nepgear was just grateful and relieved as she got back up to her feet, coupling their hands together.

"Th-Thanks...! I really mean it, I won't let you down, Uni!"

"Nepgear, just do something already! Geez!"

"R-Right!"

The Planeptune Candidate frantically looked around, trying to find some way to non-fatally put out her creation, but the fires kept on getting stoked by said haywire creation. Nepgear tried approaching once more, only to get repelled by Nepgeardam spraying some sparks her way.

"**N-N-N-N-N-N-NEEEEEEP...!**"

"Can you hear me?! Please answer me, Nepgeardam! YAAAAHHH!"

In a fit of desperation, Gear got to her knees and flapped her arms, trying to blow away the fire.

"Phoooo...! Phoooo...! Phoooo...!"

Uni planted her face into her palms, bearing witness to whatever the hell Nepgear was thinking.

"What are you doing, Nepgear, praising the sun?! Fanning the fire isn't going to help; you'd be better off throwing a bunch of dirt onto your robot, you dolt!"

"Oh! That's a good idea! That should send her into a shut-down mode instead! Thanks, Uni!"

With the black-haired girl flush with either embarrassment or surprise once again, Nepgear dug into the dirt and pulled up a nice handful of soil, with hope once again occupying her shiny, lavender eyeballs. Oh god, that sounds horrible out of context!

"Don't you worry, Nepgeardam...! I'll be the one to fill your heart again with light...!"

So does _that_! What the...?!

Just as she reared back to snuff out her beloved mini-her, a light and shrill voice called out with haste...

"I'VE GOT THE WATER...! PLEASE GET OUT OF THE W—AAHHHHHHH!"

Rei Ryghts had almost made it back from fetching a bucket of water who knows how many minutes ago, only to trip into a bush that should have been a pass-through obstacle!

"Ouch...! Oh no!"

"Ow! Hey, get off me, you old lady! I'm all drenched...!"

"Eeeek! I wasn't expecting a cold shower, chu!

The secretarial-looking woman had dropped and spilled a bunch of water onto nothing important. By nothing important, I mean Linda and Pirachu. Pirachu.

_Pirachu_.

As they came clambering out of the bush, everyone immediately turned to face them with varying expressions of "I should have known" and "Oh, it's them". Nepgear had to have been the only one legitimately angry at them, throwing the dirt onto Nepgeardam with little fuss as she stared them down...

"Underling! I never would have guessed you could stoop so low... Hurtung my poor Nepgeardam... Do you have any idea what you could've done...?!"

"Huh? What's with you," she replied, putting her hands in her pockets, "It's just some little, creepy-looking toy, and I thought I should get to play with it too! Haha, did you catch my wicked joke~?"

Pirachu just shrugged as he stood up by his partner-in-crime.

"Who gets this excited by seeing things go on fire, chu? You need some professional help."

Linda didn't take that jab well.

"Wha— What's so bad about causing mischief and other fun stuff...? It's what I do!"

"I only came along cause I was promised food, chu. I'd rather just be a good mouse these days..."

"Ugh. Just shut up and get the escape route ready, rodent. We're pretty much standing right in fro—"

"Eternal Force Blizzard!"

Before Linda could even verbalize her villainous intent, Rom had cast a large glacier around the two, before making it burst with magical force and leaving them both encased in ice!

"Well," remarked Uni, take slightly for a loop, "It seems beating Underling gets easier every time. Way to go, Rom!"

"Yay! That was cool! Um, literally! Did I say that right?" praised her sister.

Histoire and Nepgear smiled as Rom nervously accepted the praise.

"I just... got really mad at what Underling did... Miss Nepgear, is the robot okay...?"

"Nepgeardam is A-OK," beamed Gear, holding up a dormant Nepgeardam like the doll it looked like, and it was sleeping its troubles away...

"**ZZZZZZZ... GEARRRRR... ZZZZZZZZ... NEPGEARRR...**"

Well, like a robot would sleep, anyway... All was well!

"Now then, everyone...," began Histoire, who had been floating around and keeping an eye on things, "It's great that you decided to save a life, even if it's an artificial one, but..."

The fairy girl pointed over to the rest of the park behind the Candidates, which blazed intensely while everyone's efforts were focused on saving Nepgeardam, causing them all to share those horrible Gear faces in shock! Way to go, girls!

"WAH! We were so distracted with Underling that the fire's become worse!"

"What did I say about being culpable if things went bad?! Gah, we should have just done something instead of waiting for you!"

"Now, I know this seems bad...! I'm sure now we can use ice magic, right?"

"Uh... It's getting hotter and hotter...! Let's put it out now...!"

As Ram and Rom began casting ice magic to snuff the fire, Histoire quickly addressed the stream, which had kept going despite things getting hairy. Histoire turned to give a word of thanks...

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for attending, but due to circumstances out of our control, we'll have to cut this stream short for today. No, please don't try to arrive here yourself, I've already made this point. N-No, you can't come here to give them things...!

What? Wait, what did MadMadMAGICIAN just say...? Why yes, I do know a spell or two, why do you a— ... How did _I_ forget my own magic?!"

Histoire wanted to hide in her tome with how embarrassed she felt.

"I've been using offensive magic for the past two remakes now...! So why...?! Why...?! Oh, this is so embarrassing..."

Despite feeling bad about it, Gear and Uni managed to find a chuckle out of it all as they kept watch of Linda and Pirachu.

"Well, all's well that ends well, huh, Uni?"

"Sure... If risking us all for the sake of a little chibi-mecha is what you meant, then yeah. I'm sorry, that come out a little harsh..."

"Oh. Don't worry about that. Sometimes I forget that you all haven't really seen how much of a mecha enthusiast I can be... I'm sorry for making you worry, in any case."

"Have a little confidence, would you, Nepgear? Your little robot you was pretty cool while it was out! Did I see it right or was it dual-wielding mini beam sabers?"

Nepgear grinned, cradling the robot in her hands and snuggling it up to her face.

"Well, why wouldn't she? Nepgeardam is a little me, after all! Aren't you precious, my little 'Geardam? Yes, you are~! Yes you are~!"

The whole thing was rather cute to watch, both Candidates looking at Nepgeardam with rapt attention, especially since it didn't have the blocky mouth as it slept. Aw~...!

"Uh, what are you two doing?"

"Miss Nepgear? Miss Uni? Is something wrong...?"

The twins caught their attention, curious as ever as they walked up all finished.

"We're all done with putting out the bad fire now~! Well?" Ram leaned over like she was expecting something.

"I want praise too...! Praise us before you turn back around and see that Miss Underling is gone...! Eep!"

Rom's remark grabbed the other two by their senses...!

"Huh?"  
"What...?"

Nepgear and Uni turned back to the glacier Rom had made, only to find there were no living popsicles inside! Linda and Pirachu had escaped!

"What?! Wh-When?! How?!" yelled the Planeptunian girl, distraught. Further inspection showed that the outlines of the villainous duo were there, but shaken up as the hole went on until it reached the outside.

"Did... Underling and the rat shiver themselves out of there...?" questioned Uni, before deciding to beat herself up as she continued. "That's dedication and all, but... We looked away for all of a few seconds...! Noire's so going to let me have it... Hm?"

Some further inspection revealed that Rei ended up being knocked out right where the exit hole was located. She had spirals, right where her eyes were!

"... Wow, how often do our plots rely on us to not do much or screw up...?" asked the Lastation Candidate.

Nepgear hit the nail on the head as she said, "More than you'd think..., but less than one would hope. Oh..."

...

"I'm worried," groaned a sullen Histy, floating with a slight droop as she was magically carrying an unconscious Rei, "It seems like even a simple effort such as this isn't without hiccups... It may be best if we all got together to address this."

"I don't know, I want to believe we're doing well, Histoire," replied an almost doubtless Nepgear. Almost. Holding a sleeping robot girl makes the "almost" almost go away. "I mean, yeah, this could have gone well if it weren't for Underling, but... I get the feeling that we attract this sort of attention for some reason."

"Well, I can tell you that there is no need to worry about Underling, Nepgear..."

As Histoire said that_,_ a blue blur whizzed by with a long, red scarf slapping Gear in the face and causing her to yelp.

"Ah!"

"S-SORRY-Y-Y-Y...! I've finally caught up, and justice is on the mooooove...!"

Histoire sighed before going on. "I've contacted Nisa to deal with Underling, so hopefully she won't continue harassing us. _It's about time..._"

Muttering that last part under her breath, Histy then looked towards Gear and the other Candidates, smiling.

"You know, it's times like these where I'm reminded that you girls are just like your sisters. I'm sure you're worried as well over the way things have been going, but I am also worried you might be taking on a burden you aren't meant to carry yet..."

"Tch, I just told Nepgear to have some confidence, do I need to tell you too, Histoire?"

Uni and the others approached and matched the other two's pace, all smiles and no troubles. The twins then buried themselves between Nepgear and Histoire, causing them to lightly stumble, but with no bad intent.

"Eeheehee... Histy is funny when she worries...!" said Rom.

"Geez, don't think of us like we're just kids, Histy! We can handle ourselves!" exclaimed the other twin.

As Histoire was jostled, Rei stirred from her slumber and even offered a limp thumbs-up to ease the fairy.

Ram felt the need to chime in. "See? Even the not-so-evil-former-CPU dummy thinks you're being a dummy!"

If a sound could describe how Rei felt with that description it would be that of a whoopee cushion releasing air. So deflated.

"Aw. Don't feel bad, Miss Rei," consoled Nepgear. "I said that it's great that you believe in us, but I think that Ram's comment was a sign that _we_ believe in you!"

Rei found enough energy to raise her head an inch, a tad moved with the Candidate's words...

"Y-You believe in m-m-_me...?!_ U-Uh..."

"We believe in all of you, Miss Rei!" replied Gear, beaming. "You, Histoire, IF, Compa... Our sisters, the Basilicoms, and all of our friends! This channel **will** succeed, _no matter what!_"

"What did I say about— Oh screw it! Nepgear's just going to keep going, so we might as well too!"

The Lastation Candidate sighed yet again, this time sparing a smile, showing that she wasn't that against Gear's idea.

"Besides, no matter what happens, there's no stopping us when we get our act together! What do you say, everyone?"

"Goodness, yes!"

"Yay! This is going to be so _awesome!_"

"Y-Yes...! We will save Gamindustri...! I think...?"

"Ehhh...! G-Go, CPUs...!"

Everyone's kind words and gestures brought a small tear to fall from Histoire's tiny face.

"Well now, it's reassuring to hear your words...! Thank you, everyone. I'm positive we can restore things to the way they were...! We just need to make sure everyone is aware of the situation, however."

With that, Histoire pulled out her own minuscule N-Gear and jotted in some numbers...

"This matter must be overheard by everyone, and everyone I shall call. This might take upwards of three hours to accomplish, however..."

Histoire's famous habit prompted everyone to droop their heads, as the long and talkative process of getting a bunch of people in one room went underway...

* * *

Let's check those Chirpers, shall we?

"A tip when participating on a stream... Never say that two people should make up. Never ever. That's a whole lot of fan art...!" \- Famitsu

"I don't want my child to see a bunch of cute girls doing cute things! Whatever happened to the good old days when I didn't have to pay for this kind of entertainment...?" \- Evil Mama

"I can't believe Rom was so forceful with me~. Don't worry, my wifey candidate... I will be your match both in and out of video games~!" \- Red

"Please check out my new adventures throughout Gamindustri! I shall carve a path that'll lead to new treasures and sights!" \- Stella

Way to self-advertise there...! On to more pressing matters, right? See you later!

* * *

**A/N: I finally got around to seeing the dubbed Animation. Sure is another continuity, all right! One really has to know Neptunia before getting into the anime. Learned many things, like how Trick actually moves, where Uni's actually looking when she uses Gear's camera, and also including some interesting topics and terminology. I knew some stuff beforehand (and by that I mean mainly through TVTropes...), but as of this writing, I've surprisingly touched upon some subjects in future chapters that I didn't know the Nep anime already did! Also pretty much completed U, save for a certain lengthy trophy.**

**On another topic... Pirachu. _Pirachu._ Unless there is a big response telling me to change it to his current name, I'm so not going to call him Warechu. I mean, I know what his original name is supposed to mean, but... No...!**

**On another, _another_ topic, ****please support two different pushes for some Nep-Nep LPs!**

**A certain Noble Maibigbutt over at Lost Pause is already doing some Re;Birth2 all nicely~, and he may already have been on your radar! This guy is nuts, I've already watched his Re;Birth1 LP, and it was glorious! The intros, especially.**

**Then, there's the Best Friends Zaibatsu... Well, they're definitely not as enthused to start one up, and I imagine their personalities and humor to not be to the fanbase's liking at times, but it could very well be THE HYPEST NEP-NEP PLAYTHROUGH ON YOUTUBE! Need proof? Look up "What's Coming Up in June? (2015)" and "It All Started in '94", the proof is there! Go on, prod them into playing some Nep-Nep!**

_**Also...**_

**I'll put this on your boo-boo!  
I'll put this on your boo-boo!  
_I'll put this on your boo-boo!_**

**See you next broadcast~!**


	9. The CPU Summit

**Author's Note: We now bring you to something that perhaps should stay off-camera, because its contents are very embarrassing to the parties involved. No, that doesn't mean what you think it means!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and... and... What the...?**

**Original Post Date: 6/25/15**

* * *

**~Planeptune Skies, off-camera~**

"What's cracking, everybody? Welcome back to Hyperdimension Semicolon Re;Birth Semicolon Neptunia... Um, wait, that's not what this is..."

"Shut _up_, Neptune! This isn't the time for your nonsense, so put a lid on it when we get there!"

Both Neptune and Blanc were close to one another as they flew over Planeptune to— Wait, they're flying? _Oh...!_

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to find levity in the situation," replied the one in purple, sounding a LOT unlike the Neptune we would usually hear. "It's the CPU Summit, after all. I never seem to have a good track record when it comes to those..."

"Tch, are you kidding me? Every single time you'd find a way to either stuff your face or talk about jack shit! I'm not in the mood!"

Likewise, Blanc seemed to be a lot more brash and vulgar as she spoke, like Neptune wasn't even her friend.

Neptune sighed deeper and heavier than she'd usually sou— OK, anyone who has even SEEN a mainline Neptunia game cover would know where this is going!

"Anyway, Histy said that the topic was really important this time around. I don't think we're just talking about the destruction of your Basilic—"

"Shut up about that! Dammit, I know I screwed up, you don't have to remind me! They'll remind me enough, I'm sure!"

As both CPUs descended in front of Planeptune's perforated Basilicom, a flash of light engulfed them as they assumed their civilian form. Their _civilian form._ Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time...

"Ah~," sighed Neptune, stretching out like she was shaking off a workout, "That was rough~! I just wanna take a deep sleep now, and maybe wake up a few centuries later with amnesia!"

Blanc was better behaved, though running her hand over her face showed that she didn't really want to hear it.

"I'm getting quite tired of sighing with how dumb people come off, so for my sake, behave."

"Aw, fine. I'll do my best!"

As Neptune ran a curious hand underneath her chin while looking back, they made it to the Basilicom's doors, unsure of what was going to happen. When they saw that a bunch of their friends and a bunch of other familiar faces were all sitting in a circular table that looked towards the door, Neptune and Blanc could only assume that they were in trouble.

"Oh, crapbaskets..."

"Th-That sounds about right, Neptune..."

"Excuse me, you two."

Histoire then appeared and flew up to them both, courteous as ever as she said, "Thank you both for arriving, but we must be underway. Please, sit in the seats we've provided for you."

They were ushered in with little fuss, mainly because this was all too weird. Neptune, of course, would be the first one to find her words as they sat right in the center, with judgmental eyes staring at them in all directions...

"Whoa, what's with the glare, ladies...? Are we too hot to trot or something...?"

"I knew it," muttered the other CPU, "I knew we were going to be called to attention for what we've done...! It's all coming back to us!"

"Whoa, chill out, Blanny-Blanny-Bii! Th-This could just be all of them s-saying how awesome we were!"

"No, not even _close_, Nep!"

**Ding... Ding... Ding...**

Histoire rang a tiny bell, reacquiring everyone's attention and calming down IF, who had spoken out in a fit of incredulity.

"All right, that's enough. I'm sure everyone is anxious to start, and so I welcome you all to the CPU Summit!"

**Dun-DUN!**

**Welcome to the 66th CPU Summit of 2015!**

**Please refrain from using your electronic devices at this time. Thank you.**

"A little embellished, but th-thank you for that, I guess..."

As Histoire reluctantly thanked the intro, Blanc shifted in her seat, nervous.

"I never thought my fate would be decided like this... It's almost like retribution from hell lies in wait for us..."

"While I believe that to be the case," began IF, who had sat close to the center, leaning on her elbow, "not everyone here agrees with such poetic words... By the way, thanks for asking if I was okay, _Neptune_. I'm fine, and _not_ crying!"

"Aw~, you're welcome, Iff— Wait, I didn't ask you how... you're... Oh, I get it... Ehehehe...eh..."

Laughing sheepishly at the fact that she didn't get around to apologizing for what she'd done, Neptune took a look around...

"Wow, this is quite the cavalcade of characters you've corralled here, Histy! How curious!"

It was true; even more named characters were brought into the fold, especially ones Neptune never thought she'd see again!

"Hmm, I see Mr. Evileopard, that business chick, that Vert-loving stalker, the Blanc maid... You've really gone out of your way to expand this roster! This begs for a fighting game to be made really bad~!"

Everyone she mentioned didn't take her monikers very well...

"'Mister Evileopard'...? I may have apologized for my past digressions towards you, Miss Neptune, but you go too far."

"It is important to cultivate a proper image, so the fact that you referred to me as the business chick is... assuring."

"Hey! It's not stalking if my darling Vert is aware of it! What we share is true sisterly love~! Tell her, Vert!"

"B-Blanc maid...? Am I really known only for that? I'll have you know there is no one more knowledgeable about Lady Blanc than me..."

Offending everybody made the two other CPUs sigh, and in Noire's case, groan loudly.

"Everyone calm down," instructed Histoire, "This is supposed to be a serious meeting! We need to discuss what to do with the Nepstation Plus Channel in light of the response we've been receiving!"

"Huh? The channel?" questioned a confused Neptune. "What, are you talking about my baby, Histy? Don't tell me that she's been hanging out with some handsome, silver-haired dude with a sword and a kickin' bike! I'm not ready for parenthood again!"

...

"Ignoring Neptune for the time being..."

"What the...?! Don't be an Ignor-isty, Histy!"

"As much as the recent outings have recovered our Shares, our integrity... Well, let's just say that expectations have lowered.

This is Priority One for this Summit."

Histoire once again summoned a slew of images from her tome, evocative of internet and social media screenshots. One would have had to be blind to not see some disparaging and strange remarks aimed at the CPUs and their friends...

"Did anyone catch that shot of Nepgear on the ground? Only good thing during that first snoozefest..." \- Digital Nerrrrrd, Planeptune Daily Forums

"HAHAHAHA! Lowee got rekt super hard! Took her down a peg, I'm sure! That'll show you for what you've done in the past!" \- GonzoHanzo, 765-chan forums

"Is this really all our CPUs can come up with...? Lady Noire also got quite the shaft, too... I'm sure they'll turn it around!" \- Dengekiko, Dengekiko News Publications

"The important thing is to not give up, CPUs! It's kind of like when your mom keeps taking your mags, so you gotta improvise a hiding spot! Hey, I'm a hero, dammit!" \- Therapy Ranger!, WHS forums

"Can we #PlayWithSisters sometime again real soon~? I need to get a good view of Uni's hair for this picture I'm drawing, so I can drape it into a few strategic spots..." \- Lancegrower, Art Deviants

"Lady White Heart deserves more screentime. Please give some to her before I get upset. Thank you." Not Blanc, Official Basilicom of Lowee, one minute ago

As everyone took in the comments, Histoire blinked when she noticed something off about that last one...

"O-One minute ago...? What the...?"

The tome swiftly panned over to look at Blanc just in time to see her pocket a suspicious device.

"What?" Blanc spoke innocently enough. "Sorry, I needed to respond to something Mina asked me about in a text. S-Something private."

"B-But, I was right here...?"

The real Mina timidly raised her hands, showing she had absolutely nothing in them and blowing Blanc's cover.

"I would think better of using a cell phone during such an important meeting, Lady Blanc... Least of all to try and sway the decisions being made here."

The Lowee CPU groaned as she was forced to have her phone confiscated by her former Oracle. While she handed it over, one would almost see IF skillfully, yet nervously stash her own phone away.

"In any case," began Histoire, who seemed exhausted, "Despite the positive feedback we've received from the beginning, public opinion of Nepstation Plus is worryingly starting to fall low. Several outlets have already dismissed the channel as a vanity project of sorts, and while Shares are rising, there's just enough lost back to the Ultradimension that we're back at square one..."

The CPUs' eyes went wide at what the tome said.

"Huh?!"  
"What?!"  
"The hell...?!"  
"Heavens...!"

Histoire bid the network images away, frowning as she brought up a live feed of the area around a certain gateway...

"At this rate, there's no telling what might happen. As you might recall, never before in the history of Gamindustri has the world experienced a lack of Shares. Although dimensional travel is nothing new, I haven't found anything in my search having to deal with that and Shares changing dimensional hands.

I've tried reaching out to Plutia and the other Histoire for an update, but it seems there is an interference of sorts. The portal to the the other dimension looks to be stable, but the reality is that it's not accepting anyone to go through..."

"EEEEEIIYAAAAAAAH!"

A piercing scream brought everyone to pay attention to the portal, where a hapless soul had just been jettisoned into the air. Various trinkets and doodads fell to the ground, all appearing to be fan merch based around the Ultradimension CPUs. Only a loud thump seconds later would confirm that the body did come down, groaning.

"... Yes, like that...

In any case, the floor is open to anyone who thinks they have a solution to this."

Everyone murmured to themselves and others as the gravity of the situation kicked in. Well...

"This is quite the pickle," Neptune remarked, not looking too worried. "Dunno what all that dimensional junk means, but the way I see it, we just gotta spice up the programming, get a little more Gamindustri flavor in there!"

Noire was on point to tell her off. "Dimensional junk?! Neptune, this is bad. I mean, this is worse than 'screwing up every single line during a recording session' bad! This isn't something that can be solved by altering the lineup!"

"Now, don't be so dismissive of Neptune this time, Noire," Vert commented, keeping as level-headed as ever, " After all, who else here other than her has gotten involved with interdimensional kerfluffles? I'm willing to bet that this isn't as dire as we're making it, as well."

"Isn't it always...," said Blanc, sighing as she shifted more comfortably in her seat.

It was then a certain nurse bounced up from her seat, surprising her neighbor and bestest friend as she excitedly yelled, "Ooh, I can answer Vert! I can answer Vert!"

"Gah! Wh-What's with you, Compa? I was right here!"

"Whoops! So sorry, Iffy, but... I happen to know of _two_ people who might know a thing or two!"

All eyes were now on Compa, who wasn't feeling so hot with so many looking at her.

"Uh... Well, there's Miss MAGEY., for one! She always goes on about all sorts of magical stuff and the complexities of... jelly...?"

Neptune perked up, familiar with said magey person.

"Oh, you mean MAGES.? I haven't seen her in a while. Yeah, she'd be an excellent counterpick to this mess!"

"Then we should do everything in our power to contact her then," commented Histoire. "So, who is the other one then? I feel as if we should know, but you may continue, Compa."

"Sure! Well, I could never forget someone who managed to separate Nep-Nep from her bestest friends...!

Miss Rei!"

Blanc narrowed her eyes at the mention of the girl who had once brought Planeptune to its knees.

"Rei Ryghts, of course. Just hearing about her again is making me mad...! Were is she then? I'd sure like to 'talk' to her!"

"P-Please, calm down" said a frantic Histy, calming down after the Lowee CPU shook her head and settled down. "I'm willing to vouch for her innocence, as she's done nothing but help us since Day 1. She's in the back, playing with the Candidates since we don't have any more room here... I shall go fetch her in the interest of hearing her thoughts. Please stay put until I come back, everyone."

Histoire floated to the back and out of the room, leaving them all to their own devices. Concerned mutterings quickly lost steam, however, because while Histoire may have had a point...

"So, what do we do now...?" Compa looked around the room." This looks like a party waiting to happen, don't you think, Iffy?"

"You... You think so? Well, there's no denying that I'm seeing quite a few people I never expected to see again. All these veteran souls and the newer blood..."

"Yeah, I never expected for this to be such a reunion~!" exclaimed a blue-haired girl wearing a neckerchief and a red jacket, who sounded so similar to Nisa it wasn't funny. "Kind of surprised I was even brought back here. It's been a while, but I bet after all this we could use a nice break! With how many people there are, it looks like I'll be cooking a feast when we're done!"

Chian's comforting remark opened the floodgates for other, similar thoughts to come forth as the only man in the room then stood up and smiled.

"To feed this many people, I shall assist however I can, Miss Chian," said Yvoire, the old, often-misnamed guy, adjusting his sleeve's cuffs. "It has been ages since I have worked for Lady Vert, but rest assured that this old dog is still well."

"Aw, you two are just making me think back on old times!" exclaimed Financier, the "Blanc maid". "It's also been some time since I got to see the twins enjoying themselves, so I can't wait to see them again! I'll help you both!"

Soon enough, the tense atmosphere gave way to one of relaxation and togetherness. That's Gamindustri for you~.

As those three got to talking about the menu for the afterparty, three other pairs of eyes looked on from the opposite side.

"So. That geezer used to be my lovely Vert's assistant, huh?" Chika scoffed, putting on an air of superiority as she said, "I can see why Vert upgraded to me~. I boast a number of ways I can satisfy my Goddess's wishes!"

"Once again, you overestimate your efficiency with your work as Oracle, Chika," stated Kei, angering the green-haired former Oracle. "Though, considering whom you've worked for, you've arguably earned the right to brag a little. I retract my previous statement, and apologize."

Mina giggled loud enough for the other two to hear. "Hehe, considering the CPU you've worked under, Kei, you still had plenty to do as well~. Ah, when was the last time _we_ got together like this?"

The former Oracles went into their own discussion, tuning out plenty as they reminisced about fond memories...

"But Iffy, I wanna cook with our friends, too!"

"N-Now now, Compa...! Remember the last time you cooked for a bunch of our friends...? Not that I have a problem with what happened, but...!"

Oh look, those two are being all cute! IF was stammering as she held back Compa from assisting the group who wanted to cook food for everyone. Wait, what...?

"I-It's like they say, Compa, too many cooks spoil the batter, or something! Yeah, that's it!" IF tried assuring.

"Huh? Well, I guess that makes sense," replied the nurse, "but I still want to do it! Come on, we need to make nice with all our friends!"

"Wha—? Hey! I'm still hanging on!"

Compa overpowered her buddy, dragging her along as she met up with the cooking group.

"Hello, everyone~. I wanna help cook too!"

IF sighed as she accepted the inevitable.

"Heh, what am I worrying about? Not everyone here is our age! I'm not gonna embarrass myself like I did last time, no sir!"

All the while, Neptune and the other CPUs kept to themselves, which was quite the feat considering who they were!

"Man," began the Planeptune girl, "did the tension take a nosedive into party territory or what? Dibs on seconds for dessert, by the way!"

"Did... Did everyone just completely forget why we're even here?! _Really?_"

Noire shook her head, almost hitting Vert in the face with one of her impossibly long twintails. Still, she found it in her to lighten up.

"Well, you have to give credit where credit is due. We'll just have to make sure that Shares return to our nations, and not the other way around!

Wow, this feels like a whole different type of competition if we're going up against... ourselves."

"Indeed, we have already won" posited Vert, whose natural robustness still made Blanc draw ire as they conspicuously bounced... "If I recall correctly, our counterparts have something crucially different about them, and exploiting this might give us an edge! That, and my everlasting kinship with Iffy~."

Neptune's smile flickered when she heard that last bit... Meanwhile, Blanc nodded, ignoring the fact that she'll never be as huge, not that that's a bad thing. Really!

"That's right," she said, putting a hand below her chin as she continued positing. "The 'me' over there gets angrier easier, their Noire is even more backstabbing than the one we have..."

"Hey!"

"The other Vert leans towards aggressive acquisition, and 'Neptune'... Uh, have we ever seen another Neptune?"

This Neptune, that Neptune... Uh, _this_ Neptune perked up, wondering the same thing.

"Uh, yeah I don't think I've ever seen another Nep... But you know what they say...! Double the Nep, double the fun!"

The other three just stared blankly at their jokester of a friend.

"Hehehe, er, there's no need to give me the silent treatment. Really, if I have no mouth, how will I scream...?! In any case, the CPU for the other Planeptune was ol' Plutie, right? Didn't she help us, though? Why do we gotta go against her like some civilization strategy RTS?"

Noire then raised a small point of contention, pondering as she put a hand under her chin and said, "Hey, wait. Why is it that in another dimension, Planeptune is still called that, when the CPU has nothing to do with Neptune?"

As the CPUs tried to figure THAT one out, another topic reared its head as Vert looked over to the most immature of them all.

"While this may not be related, why is the channel called _Nep_station in the first place...? Isn't the whole point of it that _all of us_ get a shot to raise Shares via quality programming? We may rename our own sections as we wish, but Nepstation remains on the banner. Why is this, Neptune?"

Neptune was once again on the hot seat, pleading her innocence as she waved her hands about!

"Whoa whoa whoa, ladies! Don't finger me to be a suspect without rightful cause! It just slipped through the cracks, I wasn't even thinking my name would be on the brochure!

_Buuuuut_, this is a _Neptunia_ story, after all, so it kind of comes with the territory~!"

As they sighed at Neptune being Neptune, a realization dawned on Blanc, who found it appropriate to draw her hammer out and swing it right down, missing Neptune by about an inch as it crushed the flooring beneath it!

"WHOA! That hole isn't meant for me, right...? What's stretching your panic, Blanc?!"

Both Neptune's shout and Blanc's loud swing halted all activity and caused everyone to hush, as the CPU angrily shouted, "Isn't it obvious?! You just set us **back**, you nimrod! That Plutia girl... No one here really knows her, so no duh that it meant people were drawn to her!"

"But, Blanc, she only wanted to help and I thought why not...?! Plutie never meant to hurt no one!"

"The hell she does! She practically gets off to hurting others, that pervy menace! I've said this before! If there was anything bad that could be done to our Shares, it's losing them to that sadistic bitch!"

"Calm down, Blanc," Vert cautiously said, trying to ease her comrade down. "I'm sure Neptune had the best interests in mind when bringing her in to help! If anything, this whole thing is new to us, so we shouldn't fly off the handle..."

"That kind of talk is bullshit right now, Vert...," Blanc bitingly replied, shaking a trembling fist, "Neptune should have known better that getting her involved! Why did we EVER—"

**KNOCK...! KNOCK...!**

Just then, a loud knock came from the front door, loud enough to reach the bowels of the Basilicom. Loud enough to supersede whatever loudness that Blanc and Neptune were capable of. It just sucked as a door, really.

"Huh, you're not wrong, Mr. Announcer guy! Also, who's there~?"

"Hello-o-o-o-o...? Neppy, are you he-e-ere? Hello?"

A moppy, lavender-topped head poked through the door, looking aimless as everyone now focused on her entrance. Plutia took a few steps before realizing just what she walked into.

"Oh, hello~. _Ahhhhh~!_ What's going on, is everyone having a party...?"

...

"Well, if that isn't a sign something's weird, then call me way too slow~."

Shut up, Neptune.

"Whaaaat...? It's not like anything super bad is going to happen! Oh wait...! WAAAAIIIIT!"

Neptune's loud cry startled everyone yet again! Before anyone could object to her noise, however...

"NEPTUUUUNE DASH!"

The CPU swiftly ran up to her qatar/claw-wielding friend, seizing the brunette by the wrists before flinging her right into...!

"MMMMMPH!"

"O-Oh my~!"

... Into Vert's voluptuous bust. The Leanbox CPU wasted no time in throwing her arms around the Maker, as she amorously uttered, "Now, now, Iffy~. If all you wanted was some affection, you need only ask~. Mmhmhm~."

"L-L-Lady Vert...?!"

IF practically melted into mushy, lovey-dovey gibberish as she nestled into that chesty valley, prompting a far-away Chika to bite down on a dinner napkin and stifle her screams of anger.

"Aw~... Isn't that swe— Wait, Nep-Nep...! What are you do—EEEEEEEE!"

Neptune also threw Compa into the mix, sandwiching IF between her and Vert in an usual metaphor for girls having such close contact with one another!

"C-C-C-Compa...!? Lady V-Vert...?! I-I-I don't even... A-Ah~..."

IF fell unconscious, satisfied as she was settled in between them, as well as leaving the other girls flush in confusion.

During all this, everyone could only spectate as to this unusual closeness... Everyone but Neptune, that is...

"Ladies and one guy...! I don't think this is the Hyperdimension you're looking for...!"

Th-That it is, Neptune... That it is...

* * *

**~A certain endgame dungeon, off every sort of camera~**

Deep within the dank, dusky regions of the ruined Gamindustri Graveyard, a pair of equally shadowy, pathetic individuals were digging through the debris, scouring for something like their lives depended on it. Well, one of them was. The one that looked like some sort of rat just sat there by the side.

"Hey, are you finished already? This place still gives me the creeps something fierce, chu."

"Agh, put a cork in it, you mangy bilge rat! I'm the only one doing any work here, so pipe down!"

The girl colloquially known as Underling rummaged through the dirt and assorted broken gaming devices, using her trusty iron pipe to either dig through or prop up larger refuse so it wouldn't crush her. Her cohort certainly wasn't packing physical strength to help, not that he would if he could.

The Gamindustri Graveyard used to be **the place** where criminals and other shifty types could run free and without much resistance from the CPUs, mainly because of the wide influence of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, as well as the Deity of Sin herself... That sort of activity came to a screeching halt, however, when the Deity herself was eradicated, thanks to the efforts of our heroines. The Graveyard itself had been under Arfoire's direct control, and with her defeat it fell into darkness...

Nowadays, it still served as a somber and mysterious place, where both technology and people are sent after their lives have reached their respective ends... Unusually, it also served as a dump of sorts, not out of disrespect for the fallen, but because life truly moved on at a rapid pace; the rate in which technology advanced in Gamindustri could easily make anything bought within the week obsolete by the next! And that's if the CPUs weren't feeling particularly competitive. Still, the Graveyard remained in a much more subdued form than that of years past, thanks to the peace that the Goddesses have all fought for..

"This plan of yours really stinks, chu. Wh-Why are we even back here, considering everything we had going all came crashing down here?"

"I told you to shut UP! I didn't ask you to come along, but you could pull your weight here, you know! Tch, not like _that's_ saying much."

Linda's jab rankled Pirachu, annoying him enough to make him speak up.

"Hey, you watch yourself, chu! I held a position above you for a reason; I'm not above showing you your place, chu!"

"Oh _please_," Linda so gracefully dismissed, "You're nothing but chump change yourself! I'd punt your scrawny ass into the distance right now, if this weren't so important! Now keep it down before someone spots us!"

Although the mascot creature knew she didn't have much leverage to carry out said beating, Pirachu shrugged, not wanting to delay the matter. He wanted to know what would happen if this plan worked, in any case.

It is hard to say where and when these two developed a begrudging partnership, but when it comes to all sorts of petty crime, one could bet their house that either Linda or Pirachu were behind them. Linda is the girl dressed in the dingy, gray hoodie, with the rest looking as rebellious like she felt she was. It shows in her attitude, too, because she fully supports piracy, dirty deeds, and generally being a pain for anyone with a token sense of do-gooding and a weapon.

Before she decided that antagonizing Nepgear and company was the thing to do, she could have passed as a competent underling of ASIC (and she actually sort of was), but we all know how well THAT turned out for her in the end, don't we? From dealing about a third of your starting Nep Jr.'s health, to having her name unofficially changed to her occupation _as well_ as being shunted to stress relief for every named character under the sun, Underling's life wasn't a rewarding one. But damn does she make up for it with pluck and persistence.

The little monster sitting by is definitely not the girl dressed in the hoodie, because he is a small, blackened mouse creature. I guess you could call him cute, but more than half the time, Pirachu's anything but cute. Also a former follower of ASIC, he is weirdly enough the one with sense quite a bit of the time, realizing the futility of fighting a lot better than Underling ever could. Despite his previous wheelings and dealings in illicit devices, he isn't very dangerous in a fight, mainly relying on his speed to either avoid or outrun any opposition. As such, his life was also condemned to be as unfruitful as Linda's, but unlike her, he wasn't left to remain in squalor...! Oh no, he actually turned out fine, making it to quite a few games as a cameo most of the time, and generally wanting to be a good mouse. How about that for one of the Mouse Mascots of the World?

"How long are you gonna take," he complained, "This place is getting to be too quiet... I don't like this."

"Blah, blah, blah, quit complaining, you rat. If we're lucky, we won't be coming back. I don't want to stay at this shithole any longer than**—"**

**Shr-r-r-r-rk...!**

The pile in front of Linda shook; she had already dug enough of an alcove that the rest could collapse on her any second now. She wasn't deterred, however.

"Heh. Must have been the wind. I'm not scared of some garbage—"

"Halt, evildoers! I've finally caught up, and you won't get anything considered nefarious done when Nisa is around!"

"Ack! Ow... Great, just what I need."

Underling rubbed her head, unsure whether the headache came from her hitting the roof of her hole or from Nisa's heroic grandstanding.

"Ugh, damn it, what do you want now, you annoying ironing board? I'm busy here."

From behind the criminal, Nisa stood proudly and undeterred from this no-gooder's flat joke! Meanwhile, Pirachu wasn't even breaking a sweat, as he was sleeping to make himself feel better.

"Not a chance," said the Maker, puffing her chest out and confirming for Underling that this wasn't going to end easily. "I'm here simply because that is my righteous duty! That is reason enough for me to keep an eye on you!"

"Haven't you got it through your skull that I don't care about righteousness or any of that crap?"

"No! I didn't!"

Nisa made it clear that she didn't care. She never cares for leaving evil to prevail!

This certain Maker was conceived when the will of the universe mixed a popular blue-haired Overlord protagonist, a popular flat-chested demon girl, and a very recurrent voice actress in both English and Japanese, then added a dash of campy Ranger-type shows your childhood self had watched, scooped in some Prinny, and then set to bake for about 45 minutes. The end result was Nippon Ichi— Er, Nisa! If no one got her gimmick by now, it's that she is a self-billed heroine of justice, no matter what anyone says! Of course, this does land herself in some sticky situations, but it's hard to stay mad at her when she's so passionate about what she does! Also, don't call her flat. Even if that's fine with you, don't insinuate it. Just stop. What are you doing?

...

Hey, at least when you hug her, there's nothing in the way of both your hearts getting close, now is there...?

Linda scoffed as she mocked her persistent adversary.

"Ha, you say that so easily! Well, if you won't get it through your head, then maybe a crack or five from my pipe will do it for ya!"

She wouldn't be busting heads anytime soon, however, for as soon as Underling removed the pipe...

"Evasive roll!"

The blue-haired girl's sudden shout and subsequent dodge made Linda raise a brow.

"Huh? Now what are you blabbing abo—"

Linda wasn't fortunate as a wave of crud fell down on her, settling after a few seconds. Pirachu was also tossed back with the fall, somehow still snoozing away.

"Zzzzz, chu..."

After some effort, the criminal girl dug herself out like some sort of burrowing echidna looking for treasure.

"Agh! Ow, this blows!"

"So Underling," started Nisa, already standing in front of said underling, "Whatever you were planning ends here! After a quick arrest and a subsequent scolding from me and the others, you too will turn your life upside-down and see things for what they should be!"

The eternal underling growled. She had a history with this girl, all composed of having to deal with this stupid defender's ramblings about all that is good, justice, special moves...!

"Gee, is that right," she snarked, "Oh joy, the wise and virtuous Nisa finds me salvageable as the rest of the goons she hangs out with. Tch, please, gag me."

"And what's wrong with that?!"

Nisa closed the distance, making things uncomfortable for Linda as the blue-haired girl just smiled that insipid smile.

"It's no fun being without friends! Think about it, Underling, you could live a life where you won't be as down in the dumps as you are now! It doesn't have to be like this."

It seemed that Nisa's sentiment was genuine, wanting the dingy girl to turn her life around for the better. This only served to piss Linda off even further.

"Grrr, just shut up, you flat-chested, justice-crapping bitch!"

Linda angrily reached behind for her pipe and brought it down onto Nisa's head!

**BONK!**

"AUGH!"

However, even though the heroine anticipated its swing, she didn't account for the fact that Linda _didn't_ swing a pipe down, missing a grab as she was hit with a strange thing instead.

"Ugh, my head... Wh-What was that...?"

"Hm? What the...?"

The hoodie-wearing girl inspected just what she hit Nisa with. Certainly wasn't her pipe... It was some sort of black console she easily held in her hand, with its seemingly-Lowee branding scratched off. She then noticed it was closed and opened it up, revealing two screens that flickered on and off with signs of scattered life. Although it was diminutive, just holding the thing gave Linda shivers as it exuded a malicious aura...!

"This power, it feels like it's warping my senses...! Could this be...?!"

Linda reached off to the console's side, finding that a stylus was stored and looked at it with a sense of awe.

"N-No way, I found it! The memory of the world, held by the Deity of Sin...! The Altered Memory! Aw yeah, looks like I've finally hit the big time!"

She then noticed that the console started loading in a pixelated image of Nisa on the top screen, along with garbled code on the bottom one. For once, Underling's smile wasn't one to write off as she began fiddling with the Altered Memory, plans forming in her cheeky imagination...!

"And I think I know just what I'm gonna do first with this...! Hahaha! A-hahahaha!"

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP, IS THAT PLOT?! PLOT IN MY NEPTUNA FIC...?! Say it isn't so...~!**

**Have a nice day~.**


	10. Hyperconfusion Neptuni-what

**Author's Note: Yo, we about to get real Nep up in this Nep-Nep! You Neppin' me?**

**Also, I'm sorry, SpeckTech, no hard feelings~. For what? Just something small, you'll see~.**

**Also also, please enjoy Re;Birth3 for me, readers! I'll get mine a little later!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and things hitting the fan.**

**Original Post Date: 6/30/15**

* * *

When the initial shock of seeing a not-20-looking 20-plus-years-old Maker get lovingly suffocated by two busty girls wore off, their strongest in the form of an irritable Chika and a trying Neptune trying to pry Compa and Vert from IF, because neither of them really wanted to stop hugging.

"WAAAAH! Y-You meanies won't keep us besties from hugging! It is _futile...!_" cried Compa.

"What madness must all of you brutes be under to try and separate us...?" questioned Vert. "I won't take this lying down!"

Both girls tightened their grip on poor IF, changing the color on her blissful face from red to... red. Not the good kind.

"L-Lady Vert...! Come back to me, I beg of you! Erk... K-KAFF! KOFF..." Chika began coughing her lungs out, shaking and shivering... "I-I think I'm in need for s-someone to take care of me... Sister, please... Ugh..."

No one bought her fake-sickness BS, because they'd heard it all before. Her precious Vert kept clinging, causing the former Oracle to huff.

Meanwhile, Neptune resorted to a dirty tactic in order to extricate Compa...

"Gah, has Compa been buffing up or something...?! Abs of steel, more like boobs of steel!"

Nep had a handful of a time... Or rather, _two _handfuls, as her hands were all up in Compa's handfuls as she kept tugging. The rest of the endowed females all clutched theirs, almost feeling the tug themselves, while Blanc appeared to have some actual sympathy for anyone above an A-Cup.

"Er-hem..." A patient Histoire's voice broke through to those who were sane and Neptune. "I'd like to say we should just move on..., but seeing as Vert is necessary for the proceedings to go on, and this is clearly distracting enough as it is... Um, a-are they ever going to stop...?!"

"Hmmm..."

Neptune pondered for a bit, taking her hands off off for some extra thinking power... Not even a second later and she jumped for joy at how awesome she was!

"I've GOT IT! I'll be back in a jiff! Super Neptune Speed!"

With that, Neptune jetted off in a streak of purple, leaving everyone in her dust! Except there was no dust, because Histoire and Nepgear actually care about how they live.

Actually, speak of the bubblegum-shaded devil, Neptune came back with her sister in hand! Literally. Gear was being effortlessly hoisted up in the air by Neptune's left hand.

"What the goodness...? Wh-Wh-What the _goodness?!_ Neptune, I'm flailing in a dangerous direction! KYAAAAH!"

Nepgear was then twirled around so she'd stop giving everyone a show.

"Oops! Sorry, Nep Two! Nepsis, Nep Jr., Nepgear...! See, I can call my sister anything, because we're good sisters. Nothing personal, speckytech!"

"U-Uh, Neptune...?"

"Oh, don't mind that little tangent, my cute little vector! I'm actually just making sure making sure we got the right kind of attention. See?"

The elder sister brought to Gear's attention that the struggle had stopped, both Compa and Vert easing their grip slightly as they turned to see the Candidate looking at them all cute and upside-down from her perspective. It was enough that IF started to come to, and rejoin everyone in wonderful consciousness...

"Oh look, it's Ge-Ge! Hi, Ge-Ge! Huh?"

"Nepgear...? My, what brings you here? Wait..."

They started to realize what they were doing, and slowly backed away from each other and Iffy..., only to set their sights on Gear as they stalked towards her...

"Ladies, please!" pleaded Histy, flying in front of them and halting their progression and bringing some sanity back. "This is certainly not the time to behave like this!, Please, return to your seats."

"Eh? Oh..., what happened? Did I get too friendly with Iffy and Ge-Ge? I'm sorry..." said a sad Compa.

"Dear me, I may have pulled a faux pas... My apologies." apologized Vert.

"H-Huh...? What happened...?"

Iffy stumbled around for a bit before the three of them all made it back to their seats. Neptune had a grin on her face that said she wanted to comment, but Histoire focused herself towards the purple-ette's location to question her.

"Very well, I don't know what the purpose of that was, Neptune, but it sounded like you were on to something hopefully?"

Neptune grinned as she began congratulating herself.

"Oh yeah! Give it up for my noggin, gang, for I have solved the mystery!"

She threw an arm around their dimensional visitor, Plutia giggling and having a good time.

"Something funky has up and happened to our mundo, and we are already stuck in its rhythm! I said that this isn't the Hyperdimension we're looking for, because it's more than that! You feeling it yet?"

Neptune's words didn't make much sense to anyone. Neither her friends, her sister, nor all these other people followed her.

"I guess I'll have to show you some proof, after all. Histy, if you could bring up all our past exploits, please~?"

"Hm? Sure. I'm curious as to what you want to show. But, could you please put down your sister...?"

"Oh. Whoops, my bad. There ya go, Nep Jr.!"

"Er, th-thanks, Neptune..."

As The CPU nodded and went to work compiling some digital stuff on Histy's display, the other CPUs were... stunned, to say the least.

"I didn't think Neptune had it in her to work this hard...!" said an astonished Noire. "I'm... shocked!"

"As much as she is normally counterproductive, remember that we once hated Neptune for a reason...," uttered a thoughtful Blanc.

"How perplexing; just what must have occurred if Neptune's accusing our dimension to not be our own...!" remarked Vert, before the gears started turning in her head. "Hold the phone. I believe I am starting to be privy as to what Neptune is talking about! Perhaps it can wait until Histoire comes back."

Off to the side, Rei began feeling the pressure of everyone looking at her, even if it was glances at a time. She was someone infamous, after all.

"I... I'm out of place, I shouldn't be here..." she muttered, frightened. She tried to back away, but not only were several eyes on her, the one step she took had her bump into Nepgear, of all people.

"Where are you going, Rei?" she innocently asked, causing the older lady to fall back on her butt. "Histoire needed you here, right? Please don't go, it's really important that you help us...! Won't you stay...?"

Nepgear's patented doe eyes can melt the ice out of a freezer, so it did quite the number on Rei's mushy heart.

"Erm... I-I wasn't trying to l-leave...," she denied, putting on a clumsy smile, "It's just... a little stuffy in here. Th-That's all...! Could use a window..."

**BLAM!**

A bullet-sized hole had suddenly been put into the wall beside Rei, frightening her and Gear, while curiously not riling up the attention of everyone else.

"Wh-Wh-What the...?! That was near my head!"

"Oh goodness! What... U-Uni...?!"

Nepgear and Rei were soon approached by a certain tsundere-in-training, who merely shrugged as she carried her gun over the shoulder as she said, "What? I made a window. Rei is right, this place is way too stuffy."

Uni's entrance was soon followed by Rom and Ram, who kept to the side, feeling scared and excited, respectively.

"Uhhh...! So many people...! They're all our friends though, right...?"

"R-Right! Oh, I think I can see Blanc, and that Finaci-lady! Oh, there's Mina, too. And that's all about all! We know no one else~!"

The Lastation Candidate sighed.

"You know, our sisters know all these people, girls. I'm... honestly feeling a out of place myself, like one of those face-fish you keep, Nepgear."

"Wha...? H-Hey! You leave Mister Sea-Guy out of this...! He's done nothing to you except maybe going all over your hair...! And face...! I'm sorry you had to clean up..."

...

...

Ignoring _that_...

"Nepgear, you...Ah, don't talk about it like that! Gross!"

_Ignoring that...!_

"Ugh. Fine! Moving on, I guess..." Uni's relenting caused a question mark to float over the other girls, but she moved on, as it were. "This may be slightly over our heads, but it was getting boring playing around when there's this serious matter going around. Which is _why..._"

"Eeep!"

Rei had tried to get out once again, but Uni held her by the ear, making the older woman yelp.

"Which is why your participation is necessary, Rei Ryghts. Didn't you listen to what I said last chapter? Don't waste our time if you're going to keep doing that!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll behave! Please let go...!"

Uni let go of Rei's ear, who took to rubbing it with a wince or tow. Nepgear sighed as she took to sitting on the ground along with the twins. Rom and Ram were coloring something in a book, while Gear looked towards the center with Neptune toiling away on the holo-computer.

"I wonder what Neptune's doing over there, she's working for hard once...! U-Um, I mean, she always does, what am I talking about? Hehe..."

Nepgear pondered that question, just as her sister backed away and triumphantly gave the all-clear!

"Hey, y'all! It's time to gather round let old Nep tell you a story! You won't believe this!"

Everything stopped so Miss Planeptune can take the floor. Everything.

...

...

"You all ready? Let's turn up this bad boy!"

Neptune pressed a button, and soon she was in control of her presentation as a giant holographic screen popped up for everyone's convenience! But of course, one couldn't have Neptune without her trademark way of speaking.

"Questions, I can take questions! Prod Nep for the meaning of life, which is totally a number, apparently. Come on, someone ask me something!"

"Grrr...! If it'll make you stop, then I'll ask something," growled Noire. "Neptune, what did you mean by this isn't the Hyperdimension we're looking for?"

"I'm glad you asked, Noire," Nep replied, giving a smile to the black-haired CPU and annoying her. "It's exactly what I meant... except not. We're home, all right, but then again... Nope."

Blanc's resulting facepalm was loud enough to give everyone some ringing in their ears.

"Don't jerk us around like this, get to the point!"

"Oh, but that IS the point! _This isn't just our dimension...!_"

Neptune wagged her finger, spinning around before landing it in Vert's direction. She then pressed a button on a remote, and popped up two certain images...

"Just now, you hugged Iffy like she was your soulmate...! Your lily rank sure isn't THAT high!"

Her comment sent IF spiraling into a blush, especially when Neptune enlarged the CG where Vert clearly pins a surprised Iffy to her bosom. The real Vert didn't seem to mind, especially when Neptune went on.

"Now, how about this little number~?"

An image of Vert standing behind Nepgear then enlarged, showing them both off in frilly dresses as the CPU looked to be ecstatic while Gear was more or less being swept away. The Candidate gritted her teeth while keeping a smile, because it wouldn't be polite to say how she really felt. Vert didn't seem to mind this being shown off, either.

"As much as I **really** don't like that dumb gag," admitted Neptune, "it hasn't happened here very much, so phew!"

"I could very well change that for you, Neptune," Vert audibly conspired, enjoying herself while sending Neptune into a retaliatory fit. Nepgear appeared to be contemplating it in the back.

"Nononononooooo you don't!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"Noooooooo you don't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"NOOOOO—"

"Get on with it, Neptune!" yelled an irate Noire.

"Fine. Moving on, like you said. Here we go~."

Another click of a button, and soon the images were replaced with two different ones, the next one emphasized being a certain behind-the-back screenshot of IF holding a cell phone, with an image of its own... Compa was being portrayed in a state of half-dress, sleeping on a bed in a nightie. Oh my.

"D-Ddd...DDDDDDD...!"

IF had her teeth clenched so hard it was difficult to say anything, not that she could because her throat seized up with the embarrassment she was feeling. Compa, on the other hand...

"Th-Th-**That's for Iffy's eyes only!**"

...

What?

"Huh?"

"C-Compa...?!"

Neptune blanked for once, while IF looked to have the wool pulled off from her eyes. The nurse ignored the concerned chatter of everyone around her as she got up and pulled her friend from her chair as well, resuming the hug while giving everyone a look that told them to stay away.

"Iffy is **my** best Iffy! Take her away and I will squash yoooou!"

No one really had anything to say about that, but Neptune did as she nonchalantly pressed another button to show the other image...

The closest thing Neptunia could ever get to an official display of yuri...: the time that IF kissed Nepgear. And no, all those showy pics of the cast don't count, as much as we'd prefer it...

Almost immediately, Compa dropped her best friend, squeaking out incredulously..., "G-Ge-Ge...? Iffy...? Wait, now I remember, but... Wait, huh?"

Compa scratched her head, no longer feeling that fleeting sadness of Iffy taking away her Ge-Ge. Er, Ge-Ge taking her Iffy. Right. Before anyone could ask i f she was okay, she cried out, "_OH_, now I get it...! This must be some sort of dimensional shift!"

"That's right~," Neptune replied, congratulating Compa to the befuddlement of everyone else but the nurse.

"A dimensional shift...?" questioned Histoire. "We've only had to worry about traveling between two thus far, but this might prove to be quite the wrinkle! Are you saying that somehow we are converging with other dimensions...?!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," answered Neptune, keeping up her attitude. "We're lucky we don't go crazy from all this memory overload, but it sure does make for some weird stuff to be said! Not to mention..."

She then clicked to a feed of Anonydeath in jail, complete with power armor, who waved to the camera like it was no thing.

"You!" Noire slammed the table with her fist, beside herself. Unwittingly, she beat out Blanc, who also had a beef with the former Seven Sages member. "Why are you showing your face around here? Wait, you're not showing your face. Wait, why am I angry...?"

Noire blinked, catching up with the program.

"Uh, I was never really that angry with you, because you did that voyeurism stuff to another Noire... Or, was it me, and I'm just being confused? Wait, you definitely did something to me early on! Oh, it doesn't matter, you're still a creep!"

"I never admitted to being anything _but_ a creep, darling~," replied Anonydeath, not sweating it while keeping fabulous. "Now this little pickle you've gotten yourself into sounds like fun! Ooh, it's no big deal to me, but I could really lay back and take it all in~. Hm?"

While everyone had to groan at his humor, he noticed a certain companion he once cooperated with. Rei shuddered, while the Candidates surrounded her for protection.

"Oh, hi, Rei" greeted the armored man, "It's been a while, hasn't it? Ah, those were the good old days...~"

"U-Uh.., yeah, good days..."

"Anyway, I'd love to catch up, but it looks like I'm dragging out your little meeting. So sorry for that. Ta-ta, hope the future turns out great~!"

With that, his feed shut off. No one would ever notice, however, that it wasn't the CPU who shut it off...

"Wow, he did that by himself!"

...and now they do.

_Before anyone could question it, however...!_

"Not to be rude, Neptune," Kei interjected, "but I believe your point has been made strikingly clear. It appears that an unknown amount of dimensions are converging onto our own, allowing a strange phenomenon where several people are becoming aware of what their counterparts have experienced. Is that correct?"

"I'd imagine so," answered Vert, who was a little distraught. "I had come to this conclusion before the presentation began, but I never got a chance to, thanks to some rather... pleasing diversions."

Giggling, she gave a glance to both IF and Nepgear, who just wanted to hide.

"Wh-Why even multiple dimensions?" questioned Noire, somewhat disbelieving. "How or why did we come to this conclusion, can somebody tell me?"

Neptune certainly would tell her.

"Because **IIIIIII'M NEPTUNE**, that's why! Why wouldn't I know of the things I say, eh?"

Noire gave Neptune the stink eye, only to lean back and accept that answer, because it's Neptune.

"Of course..."

"In any case," began a pensive Blanc, "this doesn't explain a few things. Like..."

The Loweean CPU then turned to their forgotten visitor, Plutia conveniently waking up from her slumber.

"_A-Aaaaaaaah~..._ Good morning, everyone~."

"Good... Good morning," Blanc hesitantly replied, sighing as she knew what kind of girl Plutia was. "Plutia, may I ask... What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here, Plutie?" echoed Neptune, looking the most happy despite being just as surprised as her friends.

Plutia tilted her head, clueless.

"Um, I could have sworn I was napping back home, but... When I woke up, I found myself up a roof, in this dimension!"

Neptune interjected. "So, did you fall on Noire again?"

Noire grumbled off the question, letting it slide.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know how you came to be here, then...," pondered Vert, before sitting up straighter in her chair. "Humor me here, everyone. Did we ever meet another Plutia here in this dimension?"

Neptune would answer her. "Now that I think about it... No. Kind of like me, we've never seen another lovely me~. Except for those copies we fought, but that's nothin'."

"Right. But the Ultradimension, and presumably these other ones, have their own versions of us, so it would stand to reason that we simply haven't encountered them. Does that make sense, everyone?"

"Umm..." Nepgear mumbled, introducing herself to the Summit now proper, "As much as I want to agree with that, I don't think it applies to everyone... I mean, we've never seen another me, or any of the other Candidates..."

The little fairy girl then flew a little towards the lavender-topped Candidate, saying, "I'm not entirely sure about this, but I remember that the birth of a new Goddess involves not only a large amount of Share energy, but a hopeful and prosperous environment. I cannot say whether this applies to the other dimensions, due to their own events and history, but it sounds like it would be correct."

Everyone began nodding with understanding, except Plutia, who just shrugged.

"Sorry... I don't really pay attention to that stuff... No one even claimed the nappy time with me, so I'm sad..."

Blanc groaned as she addressed the lethargic, alternate CPU. She still did her best to care, even if she blamed Plutia at the moment for their predicament.

"Listen... It's really important that you do pay attention, because with everything we're saying, this is only going to get more complicated before we find any sort of solution...!

Plutia, did anything strange happen in the Ultradimension before you found yourself in our Gamindustri? Anything at all?"

The sleepyhead pursed her lips in thought, humming along as she tried to think.

"Hmmmmmm, I'm not sure...! My friends all seemed to enjoy the Shares from your world, and things were going well. Except for all the extra work I had to do... That sucked..."

Histoire floated up to the other Planeptune CPU, looking almost... grateful for her own at this point.

"Well, I imagine that with a double-layer of Shares, not only would the other CPUs feel a noticeable swel of power and faith, but the responsibility would rise with it. Ugh, Blanc was right, this isn't getting any easier to solve...! Can we, even?"

"_Hmmmmmmmmm...!_" Plutia hummed even louder...! "I just remembered... My friends all liked the extra Shares, but they started to become bigger jerks than they ever were...! It's weird!"

* * *

**_~The other Planeptune, Ultradimension, some time ago~_**

"Awww... but whyyyyy...?"

"I'm sorry for canceling on you, Plutia, but really, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm busy... There's nothing else to it."

"I'm trying to consolidate some of this newfound support, so I must cancel."

Over in the living room, Plutia sat in front of a TV with three people in their own corner of the screen, alternate CPUs that very well looked like another Noire, Blanc, and Vert. They all gave Plutia a look of disapproval.

"But our playdate...!" exclaimed the Planeptune girl, "You meanies have been standing me up for a few weeks now, and things are getting rougher for me..."

"I don't see how that's anyone's fault but your own," Noire bitingly replied, turning an eye away from her friend. "As CPUs, we need to ensure that our nations are running properly, which you clearly haven't."

"But those Shares aren't yours! They're Neppy's, and the other yous! Don't you think you should _return them...?_"

Even with her hidden inflection, none of her friends budged. That _never_ happens...!

"As much as I sympathize with them," Blanc remarked, "when a nation loses Shares, then it means that someone is simply doing better. Like us."

"It is an interesting avenue to pursue," agreed Vert, "but the fact stands that we are busier than ever thanks to these new Shares. Support and requests are flowing right in, Plutia, so of course it must have been too much for Histoire to handle..."

She brought to attention the even littler fairy girl of this dimension, who was sleeping feverishly on the couch beside Plutia. Histoire was burning up and sweating...

"...oh... (っ- ‸ – ς)"

"Histy..." Plutia was saddened by her friends' decision, as well as her Histoire being like this...

"Well..., I feel bad for Histoire," muttered Noire, a little sympathetic, but as anyone may know..., "but that also says that you need to take being a CPU seriously, Plutia. Our time is short, so not only do you need to get your butt in gear and run your nation, you need to seek help for Histoire. Got it?"

"Ohh... Okay..., you can do whatever..."

Despite being let down, the others quickly signed off, leaving Plutia by herself...

"Everybody... What happened?"

* * *

"... And that's my story... It's not a very nice one..."

...

"Oh, Plutie... C'mere."

Neptune was the first to offer condolences as she walked up and gave Plutia a hug, which the girl earnestly accepted with a gentle sigh.

"Thanks, Neppy... You're the bestest friend I have..."

Her sad remark stung deeply in those individuals nearby who had such a low opinion of her, especially Blanc, who had to look away out of embarrassment for herself.

"..."

"Plutia... It must have been hard for you," surmised Histoire, who flew over to pat Plutia on the head so lightly. "Don't worry. I'm sure she knows how much you miss her~. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ"

"... **WAIT A MINUTE!**"

Neptune broke out of her hug, almost yelling into Pluta's face with her excited words!

"Agh, what is it _now_, Neptune?!" exclaimed an agitated Noire. "That was very inappropriate, given we just listened to what happened to Plutia!"

"Histy! Say something! Anything!" Neptune ignored her in order to ask this of Histoire, who just looked confused.

"Huh...? What exactly do you want me to say, Neptune...? Σ(´д｀;)"

"There it is! There, does everyone see that?!"

Noire complained yet again as she covered her ears slightly. "Why are you always loud, my ears are ringing!"

"The one thing I regret about getting is my hearing deteriorating..." posited Yvoire, whose presence you might have forgotten about. "Except when in the presence of Lady Neptune, that is."

"Did we... forget our purpose here? I thought this would have been a simple meeting...! I wanted to catch up with Blanc and the sisters..." regretted Financier, slumping forward on her elbows at also being forgotten.

"Uh... I'm sure we are here to provide an outside presence, and as proof of the CPU Summit's findings," replied Chian, who passed the time tinkering away. "N-Not that we don't care about our friends, but even our position here is nominal..."

"Yes, you are all trusted friends and allies," agreed Vert, who also looked to be in the same boat Neptune was in terms of discovery. "Trusted friends who have somehow resurfaced after so long, as well as retaining fond memories of our adventures, even though those memories weren't ours...!

This dimensional business appears to have taken on a disturbing turn!"

"H-Hold on!," exclaimed a panicking Uni, "Are you saying that s-somehow we're taking on _more_ than just all these other dimensions' quirks?! Just what sort of anomaly is this?!"

"I'm scared, Ram... We aren't supposed to actually know them...?" Rom shuddered as she looked over to Financier and paling.

"Whoa...! This is so confusing...! A-At least we know the ones who matter, right? R-Right...?" Ram felt incredibly unsure of herself.

"The goodness, everyone just calm down!" Nepgear stood straight and yelled out to them all. "We're panicking, don't you see...? If that's all we do, we'll never figure out what this all means! A-Are you with me so far...?"

It took a bit for the audience to all nod. Neptune was the only one who didn't look to be frazzled.

"All right then. Let's recap then...

For starters, our Shares have been disappearing from this world, correct?"

"Yup, they sure have, like a bashful ghost," replied Neptune.

"Mm. They've somehow ended up in the Ultradimension, where Plutia and the others live, right?"

"Uh-huh." answered Plutia.

"And now we've learned that not only is travel between the two dimensions impossible, but so was communication. We couldn't get in contact with Plutia or the other Histoire."

"Correct (｡´╹A╹｀｡)," responded Histoire.

"It doesn't end there... Somehow, we're beginning to recall things from other dimensions, most likely from other counterparts...! We're remembering things that have never happened to us, but yet they have."

"That sounds about right," agreed Mina, "The only things we do not know is why, how, and for how long."

"I think we should focus on what happened to the Shares first," said Noire, launching into an explanation. "All four nations had been on the decline for a short while now, while the one we talked to the other Histoire showed that the other dimension's Shares took on a surplus."

"That sounds like the reason the other CPUs began acting that way...," surmised Blanc. "Of course, being the way she is, Plutia didn't get such a big head like the others."

While Plutia nodded, Histoire continued the train of thought. "All of this stress and processing must have been the reason the other me began feeling ill with all the overload. ( ´•︵•` ) As for the portal malfunctioning, while I may have the ability to create another one, it is only with her assistance that we could personally travel to the Ultradimension. The original one that never went away, but showed how unstable the travel currently is... is why I've asked Rei to be here. ( ﾟдﾟ) If you could come up here?"

"H-Huh... I see..." Rei slowly walked to the center so everyone could focus on her. She appeared to be clutching just below her lung, but the woman was known to be nervous like that. "What do you want to know...? I can't really recall much of that time I... was like that, and I certainly don't have the means to make another portal... But how can I help?"

"You can't... The situation has drastically changed, as my initial assessment that this was just between the two dimensions was off the mark. I am sorry... (｡•́︿•̀｡)"

"Oh. Th-Then, their really was no point to me being here th—"

"Hey, Histy...," Neptune reluctantly said, interrupting Rei from going into self-doubt, "The whole reason I made such a hullabaloo was that you... didn't always use emoticons like that."

"... P-Pardon? （・□・；）"

"Yeah... That may have really caught on after a while, but the only one who really used them a lot was Mini-Histy.

I don't think we've taken in _just_ those memories...! I think, we have also taken in—!"

"LADY NEPTUNE, PLEASE HELP US!"

The front doors slammed open as a small group of civilians ran inside in a frantic rush. They stopped in awe when they then realized just how many people were in here.

"U-Uh, somebody help us! The city is under attack by a horde of monsters!"

Neptune jumped out from the gathering and struck a pose in front of them all, reviving the spirit of the series as she said, "Well, not to worry! If they mess with the rest, then I will give it my best! Wait, how big a horde we talking here?"

**CRASH!**

The front wall caved in, spreading dust and debris all over as an Ancient Dragon stood towering above them all along with a myriad of monsters, all with the intent to cause a rampage! Everyone was in shock as to how this happened...!

"H-How did we manage to not see **_this?!_** ゞ◎Д◎ヾ" cried a distressed Histoire.

"E-Everyone, we need to push them back!" Nepgear took a steady step forward, drawing her weapon in tandem with the others. "They're coming in through the front! Oh, how are there so many?!"

IF and Compa then pushed themselves though to meet Ge-Ge, looking as ready as ever for a scrap!

"Don't worry, Gear. Questions later, Evisceration now!"

"I won't let all these Mister Monsters bully Nep-Nep's house!"

"Aw, shucks, you're the best pals could ever ask for~! That's the real super power of teamwork!"

Neptune wanted to hug them both, but instead was greeted with the breath of the Ancient Dragon before them.

"**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO—!**"

"DON'T BREAK NEPTUNA'S HOOOOUSE!"

Just then, a small, yellow body slammed into the bipedal dragon square in its chest, causing shockwaves as it soared way off into the main street and into a blanketing crowd of monsters! After the initial shock passed, a few more small fry were sent flying in every direction as a young girl stood within it all punching them away!

"NEPTUNA! PLOOT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"P-ko?!"

"Oh, it's Peashy! Yaaay!"

Neptune and Plutia stood themselves out as they were met with yet another visitor from the Ultradimension, the girl they took care of for all those years...! Peashy ran into them both, causing them to step back as the younger girl buried her face into their shoulders.

"Yay, I found you! I missed you, Neptuna, I was so loooost! I couldn't even find Ploot or Histy, it was so funky! But now that I found you, we'll be together again!"

"Well, as much as all this mushy stuff is fine and all, it looks like I know just what our first family outing will be then, huh, P-ko?"

Neptune pointed out to the throng of monsters that were still terrorizing Planeptune City... Very difficult to ignore for most...

As she turned back to march them forward into battle, Neptune was met with the surprised stares of not only her CPU friends, but of IF, Compa, Nepgear, and Rei...! She had her priorities straight for once, however, ignoring the need for an introductory paragraph for the young companion and snapped the rest out of their stupor as she yelled, "Are you going to sit there like the enemy turn speed didn't get patched, ladies?! Come on, we've got a city to save!"

"R-Right...! We're coming, Neptune!"

"Sister...!"

Noire, Vert, and Blanc ran and stopped right at the frontlines, staring dead ahead at all the occupied avenues... The CPU Candidates weren't far behind as the stood behind their sisters, ready for action as well!

"I'm ready!"

"Ready...!"

"We're ready."

"Neptune...! I'm ready."

"Locked on...! Whenever we're ready!"

"Heehee, I'm ready to go!"

"Uh-huh...! Let's get 'em!"

"Teehee...! Neppy sure knows how to make a show...!"

"I'll do my best for Neptuna!"

"Everyone...! Transfooooorm!"

A brilliant, white light engulfed all ten of them, streams of digital code swirling into existence around their illuminated silhouettes as Hard Drive Divinity was unleashed! The transformation was swift and detailed; the girls' bodies being covered in a form-fitting material evocative of a swimsuit and covering them up like one, their hair flickering between their natural color to outstanding hues, various bits of armor and tech floating around them, and their weapons taking on a more drastic form...! When anyone looks at what they've become, they know they're in the presence of a Goddess...!

The light slowly died down, revealing their CPU forms to the world as floated up in the air...

"Now then. We've kept you waiting, so I apologize... Sometimes I get caught up in the spectacle..."

Like before, the Neptune before them was not the young, childish lady who desired pudding, but a mature, beautiful woman who wouldn't let such an invasion happen at her doorstep!

"It's time we get to taking out the trash mobs! Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

**A/N:**** It's hit the fan all right! So much so, that there wasn't even that many puns this chapter!**

**Just what is the reason behind this invasion...?! How did Peashy get here to the Hyperdimension...?!**

**How****—**

* * *

"How can they transform...?!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Histoire?"

The tome floated with both worry and amazement as she saw the Goddesses fly off... IF didn't know why this was, while Compa went off to tend the injured.

"I... This is impossible...! I shouldn't complain, but it doesn't make sense! 〣( ºΔº )〣"

"What doesn't make sense? They can transform into HDD even with their low Shares, right...?"

"That's not the issue, IF... The question is... How can they transform when there's no Share energy at all...?"

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

**Before this channel ends for the chapter, the whole SpeckTech thing is just a jab back when he first reviewed. I actually answered a while back when his review went up, saying I already knew way back then that Neptune referred to her sister as Nep Jr., so when I used Nepsis at first, I was called out for some reason. I just wanted to be creative, that's especially why I'm doing this story! No hard feelings though, there never were~.**

**See you next broadcast!**


	11. Hard Drive Divinity: Unoriginal Sin

**Author's Note: OH NEP, SON! It's time to tune in once again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and being a wonderful world~.**

**Original Post Date: 7/2/15**

* * *

"Agh, you piece of junk! Why won't you work...?!"

Back in the Gamindustri Graveyard, Linda gave the small, evil device known as the Altered Memory a few rough shakes, seemingly displeased with whatever it is she did. No, it can't be the ancient thing's fault.

"Are you sure it isn't because you can't work it, chu? Not the first time you sucked with something you can hold in your hands."

Pirachu earned a hastily thrown can that flew over his head for that one, Underling ticked off as she shouted, "I don't wanna hear it! I hold the key to some frickin' chaos here, and all I can do is adjust the options!"

As per usual, Underling floundered with trying to do something evil, like discovering the ancient memory of the world that was once held by the Deity of Sin. The fact that it even had options was something else though... With it looking like a handheld from Lowee, perhaps it was intentional.

"Ugh, I can't even exact my revenge on this heroic loser at this rate... How is she even still knocked out?!"

Nisa remained standing unconscious from a curious blow delivered by this poor villain, having misjudged what would have been a nasty blow from an iron pipe, and instead got hit in the head with the Altered Memory. Her pixelated image was currently being displayed for Underling in the console, but she was having trouble.

"Must be due to some mystical bullshit...," she surmised, "It's always something like that. Sheesh, am I still stuck in this frickin' menu?! No, I don't want to adjust my connection settings! Let me do something nasty and awesome! I'll settle for something underhanded, just do something!"

Looking over the options she had, she seemed to only be able to do menial things, like what any console would offer. In fact, with the exception of the foreboding image of Nisa, there was nothing to help separate its UI from looking or functioning like normal.

"Rat, help me out here! You sell the mod chips, you have to know how this thing works!"

"Just what exactly is that thing, chu? I wake up and find we haven't been trounced yet, so spill it!"

Linda shook her head, opting to restart the cursed portable as she explained.

"Well, it's allegedly a fragment of the Deity of Sin's mind, its memory. Arfoire practically dripped evil, so it stands to reason that the Deity would hate and remember a bunch of stuff! By tapping into this dark memory, one could alter the world as they see fit! Hahahahahahaha~!"

Descending into a laugh a pinchy aunt would laugh, Linda lacked intimidation.

"Whatever you say, Underling. Here, give it to me, chu."

"My name's not Underling! I know it, because you used a capital letter! Fine, here!"

Angrily handing the Memory over to Pirachu, Underling took to snacking on something as she randomly threw scraps of trash at her nemesis. As Pirachu messed with the console, he spoke out about a certain topic...

"You know, why would you want to get mixed up with Arfoire, chu? You remember what happened to CFW Magic and the others, right?"

"Don't remind me of what that monster did," Linda replied, scowling hard at the mention of past events. "Tch, I get it, Magic was crazy, but that still sucked for me to find out... Just don't talk about it."

Deciding to lay down, Linda had memories of life during the advent of ASIC get dredged back up from her mind... Before all this, Linda was a passable underling... Decent success rates, easily slipping out of trouble, and she loved what she did. It was her life, but a life a crime always had its downs...

_'Man, I remember when CFW Magic singled me out from all those other grunts...! I did bad really good, and she really knew how to do THAT much better than I could! But she was so serious about things, so even after being recognized, my life didn't get very much better... Except it totally did, because Magic was awesome~._

_I know that resurrecting that stupid Deity was really her aim, even if it had stupid-awesome powers that could ruin Gamindustri given the chance..., but maybe, just maybe things wouldn't have been so bad if Magic could have thought better of bringing back Arfoire...'_

Sighing, she got up sitting, only to see Pirachu shuffling through some more trash with his tail up in the air.

"What are you doing, rat? We have food here...!"

Pirachu resurfaced, holding up a little black, card-like chip in his hand.

"You didn't have the quote-unquote 'game' inside it, chu! How do you expect a console to work without games?!"

"Like how anything we pirate works! Who needs to buy the game when we can steal it?"

"But this needed a little something extra, idiot! Even playing pirated games needs something, chu."

With that, he inserted the chip inside the Memory, turning it on before Linda rushed him and took it from him, fiddling some more with it.

"OW, chu!"

"If that's all I needed, then I'll take it from here! Choose language...? What am I, a dork? English, thank you."

Ignoring the distant cries of both sides of the localization argument, Linda proceeded with playing the "game". It didn't have any sort of menus, however... All it showed was a total blackness along with the silhouette of Nisa disappearing on her.

"What?! Now I can't even do anything! This is just effing dumb! GAH!"

Throwing the Memory onto the ground, its structure still held as it stood opened... Pirachu sighed again as he picked it up and handed it to Underling with the screens facing her and the back to him.

"Hey, I agreed to help if it means a good time, chu! Either you try again or I bail!"

"What's your problem? All you'll do when you get back is stare at that nurse chick that's on the CPU's side! Some life, ha!"

"My angel Compa is indeed a pursuit to happiness! You're just jealous that you can't ever hope to match both her generosity and bountifulness, chu!"

"Just shut up, I— Huh? What the?"

Now the Memory had a picture of Pirachu being displayed, and suddenly a whole plethora of options began scrolling up from the bottom of the screen!

"Whoa, jackpot! Oh man this is great, now I can do whatever I want to... Pirachu? Wait, is this right?"

Unluckily for the mouse, he didn't quite hear what she said...

"Hm? Did you say something, chu?"

"Nothing, nothing... Just trying something out!"

She used the provided stylus to move around the options, seeing plenty of interesting things she could do...

"Let's see... Change color: pass. Hack stats: maybe another time, if he's not annoying. DK Mode... Stupid, buuut~..."

With a single tap, Pirachu's head suddenly swelled to more than two times its normal size, rendering him comically off-balance to the point of falling onto his side!

"WawawawawawawaWAH!"

"Ooh, that's gotta sting! Also, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ergh..., wh-what did you do to me, chuuuu...?"

"Like I said," she scoffed, "I'm trying something out!"

Leaving DK Mode on, Linda kept scrolling through more cheats...

"I could beef you up to be all unstoppable, but what's the rush? There's so much to discover... So much power to be unleashed, like... Huh? A 'Change localization' option? Why is this on, of all things? Bah, why not?"

With another tap, Linda succeeded in doing something absolutely nefarious to poor Warechu... Wait, what? Did I say that right?

"Huh. Don't see any changes... Hey, Rat, say something!"

"D-Don't belittle the great Warechu, you stupid girl...!" he said while flailing. "If you don't turn me back, I'll...! I'll...! J-Just get me up, chu!"

"Fine, fine, I'll undo this...! Wait, what did you say your name was— Ah, I don't care."

Linda undid the changes she did, and Pirachu soon got back to his feet!

"Yeesh, don't do that to me ever again, chu... My head..."

"Meh, I'm not feeling so sorry. I've just unlocked how to do some really great shit, so if you'll excuse me...!"

Underling focused the Memory towards Nisa once again, and this time the image returned, bringing with it a bunch more options!

"Hahaha, let's see how you like some of THIS!"

She began tapping in any option she could find that could screw over the helpless Maker...!

"Change the color of that stupid jumpsuit to something even dumber...! Reduce all stats to a piddly 1...! Model change? Just punching in random numbers! That'll show ya!"

Nisa began feeling the effects as every single change took effect, wracking her body with pain despite staying unconscious...

"...Ngh...! Gah... N-No...!"

"Huh? Ah, who cares if she wakes up now...? With this wonderful gadget in my hands, I don't need to worry! HAH!"

"Once again, Underling is incredibly full of herself..." muttered Pirachu, his remark going unheard as she continued wantonly pressing whatever.

"Turn into an eggplant? Why not?! Can't pick up ammo? Uh, sure, she uses a gun sometimes, right?! One-hit KO, hell yeah! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Nisa continued to twitch with pain at every change, she slowly began building up a dark light that went unnoticed with Linda's fevered option selecting... That is, until...

"Huh?! Why isn't it working now?!"

The Altered Memory sat there in her hands as Nisa now stood completely fine, now completely blank without the option to do much of anything.

"This... Dumb...! THING! Why isn't it working now?!"

Linda shook it once again with fury, wanting to do more to the heroic girl but not being allowed to.

"Is this broken...?! This is just like all the other things we peddle, isn't it? Damn it, damn it, work!"

Now jabbing the screen and buttons in the hopes to do something, Underling once again didn't notice the sparks of darkness welling up from where Nisa stood...!

"Uh... You might wanna check this out, ch—"

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP! I HATE YOU!"

She threw the console much harder onto the ground, making an audible clack as it bounced for a bit before stopping... Nisa went back to limping just in time for Linda to notice that now the _Altered Memory_ was beginning to twitch violently!

"Huh?! Whoa, now this seems bad! GYAH!"

Narrowly avoiding a sudden lightning strike from the Memory, Linda was about to scurry away from the malfunctioning device, only for it to stop as suddenly as it did...! A picture of the Planeptune skyline popped up briefly, along with messages that said "Spawn 1000x5 mobs" and the like, also going away just as quick before Linda knew it.

"U-Uh... Uhhhh..." Underling didn't have much to say as she looked down and saw that her hands were shaking...

"Did.. Did I do that...?! Scary...! This thing isn't messing around...!"

"What did I just say about messing with something like this?! This is bad juju, chu! Bad karma!"

"Bah, I can handle it...," Linda idiotically dismissed, "I just gotta not give into the hate it spewed out, and we'll be golden."

"Are you listening to yourself, chu?! If that thing thrives on hatred, then you're probably going to die using it, chu!"

"Ugh, fine! Then all I gotta do is... Is... Hold on, let me check some options..."

She then went back to scouring the options, much to Pirachu's dismay.

"Err, that's not it... How do I access the assets here...? Maybe if I just..."

On a hunch, Lind pointed the Memory so it could face the ground... It worked.

"Hah! It looks like I just scanned **Gamindustri!** How about that~?"

Pirachu went slack-jawed with such a casual declaration.

"I give up, chu... It's better to stay close to this horrible thing than be far from it..."

"Now, let's see if there isn't some sort of debug mode or something... WAY too many options otherwise!"

She pored through the assets of the world in alphabetical order, trying to do... something. She didn't elaborate.

"I keep being surprised...! I can seriously do _that?!_ I almost don't want to, but seeing as I've still got this in hand...!"

Linda fiddled some more, confirming her selection she made as she began the process of loading in something from within the Deity's memory... A darkened pillar of light was then summoned right in front of them both, shadowed bits of data coalescing and eventually taking on a humanoid shape... Briefly, a monstrous image of _something_ could be seen in its stead, before the finer details began appearing...

"Wh-What do you think you're doing, chu?!" asked the panicking mouse creature.

"Heh." Underling just scoffed. "I figure the only way to control something this evil..."

The pillar of darkness then began pouring out like a dam that had burst, shrouding the vicinity in a murky purple before fading away and revealing that someone had been summoned. This new person began walking towards Underling and Pirachu, tipping her classic witch's hat upwards so she could get a better look at them. Whoever this person was seemed to have a thing for purple roses, as one was pinned to said hat, along with a thorny vine acting like a necklace around this person's pale skin. She showed plenty of skin above the waist, wearing a top that was similar to a bustier with how it had straps that crossed in certain places, and she had some sort of coattail that looked like a crisp, zigzagging line that circled around her... Just who was she...?

"_AH_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Linda smiled as the mysterious person just up and laughed melodramatically for funsies.

"Like I said, if you want to control something evil, then you just have to summon someone just as evil!"

Pirachu's eyes went wide as he saw just who this was...! And if you didn't know who she is yet, then prepare yourself...!

"I-It's the old hag...!"

The witch turned sharply and gave Pirachu a dirty look.

"I am not an old hag, rodent! My name is **Arfoire!** Get it right, or you shall suffer the consequences!"

"I'm liking this already," remarked a satisfied Underling, grinning as she got to thinking on what to do for once.

* * *

"HYAH! Take that! And that!"

As they all flew the skies of Planeptune in HDD, the CPUs were cleaning house of all the monsters that had mysteriously appeared and invaded. They gracefully dealt death as they swept the streets!

"Not to mention, our movesets become much more tailored for such a thing~. Hello, readers and watchers. I am Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune, at your service."

Purple Heart was flying on front of an intrepid, orange-haired reporter with gloves over the hands, holding up a camera and taping the CPU.

"What a great scoop! Thank you for coming down here, Lady Purple Heart!"

"So long as you mind yourself, then I won't have to worry about you. Take care, Famitsu."

"I'll try my best to keep track of the action then! I'll be sure to beat Dengekiko with this scoop!"

With that, Famitsu ran off to safety, even though she clobbered a Gargoyle to the side as she ran. There was no beating a Goddess, however, if they decide to be as serious as Neptune felt.

When Neptune transforms into Purple Heart, it isn't a stretch to say she becomes a completely different person, changing from an impulsive, fun-loving girl, to a graceful and serious leader. Her body also underwent a drastic change befitting her status as a Goddess, filling out in many places and getting those funky but cute braids. Both have their charms, for sure, but Purple Heart was still Neptune, remember that. They have their charms...!

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and move on. Here I go!"

Brandishing her large, purple katana, Purple Heart dived down onto an infested street and carved a line into a bunch of Dogoos, Screenshots, and the occasional M3.

"Easy pickings. How's your killcount, Noire?!"

"200 and counting! What, are you asking in the hopes that you'll catch up with that distraction~?"

"No. I'm already at 254. It is you who should catch up~."

A brasher and more confident Noire in the form of Black Heart then appeared in a cloud of disintegrating baddies, wielding her sword with ease as she swished her now-white and straightened hair in defiance. She certainly was more forward as a CPU, that's for sure.

"Keep bragging, Neptune. I'll catch up in no time, just you wait!"

"I'll be looking forward to that day...! Don't keep me waiting."

"Why you...!"

"**Are you two making out over here, dammit?! Stop that!**"

With a loud crash that dispatched several Alraunes and floating professor heads, White Heart flipped her axe so it landed across her shoulder, flashing a cross look over to the other two. As White Heart, the CPU from Lowee was a lot more vulgar and free with whatever she says...!

"What kind of shit you do is your business," she shouted, amplifying Blanc's natural rage to its logical extreme, "Just do your job and maybe this'll go smoother!"

"My my, there's no need to badmouth what one does in private, Blanc...!"

Green Heart had sped into the scene, shaking off some baddies from her great lance and prompting her bigger, backbreaking bust to bounce befittingly like a balloon! No, really! Holy cow, they're huge! That's actually the only thing that changes after Vert transforms, being more in control of her abilities than the rest who have something more obvious change.

"If there is one thing I will understand is the need for privacy. Do not pry into a woman's private time~."

"Ladies, we're supposed to make short work of this invasion while saying clever and blatant shout-outs to video games," uttered a playful Neptune, "How about less talking and more fighting?"

"Tch, best thing you've said all day!" shouted White Heart as she sprinted forward and slammed her broad axe into a Giant Dogoo and downing it.

"Hmph. Just try to keep up then, Neptune," remarked a competitive Black Heart, before flying off to do some more battle.

Purple Heart chuckled in good nature.

"Why does this always happen with us?"

"Because as friends and CPUs, there is a certain enjoyable aspect when it comes to competing. Don't mind me, I'm doing what I'm supposed to. Rainy Ratnapura!"

Green Heart was indeed mopping the floor with her enemies with a deft spear as she carried conversation with her comrade.

"I say, if any one of you blinks, your time will be short as I sweep you into oblivion!" she proclaimed to another wave of mobs.

"At the very least, this will provide a few well-need level-ups and some exercise." commented a laid-back Neptune. "I wonder how Nep Jr. and the others are doing..."

...

Over on the other side of town, the CPU Candidates were having only a little tougher time than their sisters when it came to mob killing. A little.

"Meh, these big flying dummies are no match for me!"

"I have to ask you to help me, Mister Turtle...! Eh!"

Both White Sisters had quite the magical arsenal in hand, as Ram plucked airborne foes from the sky with ice and lightning, and Rom froze one of the larger turtle creatures and sent it skidding all over the streets like a deadly hockey puck as it mowed down the monsters. Both sisters gain a confidence boost with transforming into HDD, and their magic abilities increase as well, but nothing much else changes. Even their CPU forms looked similar outside of their hair color...!

"This is really easy, Rom! You think we'll get praise for this when we're done~?"

"Yay~! I want Blanc or Miss Nepgear to pat me on the head...!"

While they continued doing a good job, they were both a good distance away from the other two Candidates, who were busy pinning down a busy street...!

"Don't worry, I've got your back!" yelled an empowered Nepgear as she zoomed above her friend's head and her humongous gun to slash down an incoming fat bird from striking Uni.

"Damn, these monsters aren't letting up... I'm at a disadvantage with this."

As Black Sister, Uni's confidence and demeanor goes up as well, along with physically changing the most drastically among her fellow Candidates. Everyone had some sort of bright hair and small alteration to their style when they transform, along with upping their... proportions, but Uni was the only one to have hers _lower_, along with getting contrasting, white drill hair and a massive gun that had to overcompensate for something but it didn't. It was just that big.

"H-Hey! What the hell was that spiel all about?!"

"Uni, focus! They're coming within sight again!"

"Hmph."

Both her and Nepgear aimed their guns down a big, open street, where another flood of monstrous monsters came advancing. They didn't waste any time opening fire and laying waste to them, but from the smoke came more than a few eager creatures ready to catscratch them to ribbons!

"Haaa!"

Nepgear was no stranger to close-quarters combat as her beam saber was the one to rend the enemies into ribbons!

"I have to try to remember the basics of it, after all!"

As Purple Sister, Nepgear definitely sheds her self-doubting tendencies for pure, unfiltered CPU power, getting serious as her beam saber becomes some sort of gun sword. Pistol blade? Gun...blade...? Meh. Like the Candidates, she doesn't change much personality-wise, so feel free to feel however you want about her.

"Huh?! That doesn't sound like a nice thing to say! Why would you...?"

"And here we have a close-up of Nepgear from Planeptune! All ready to fight, yet she seems to be distracted by something!"

A peppy voice caught Nepgear and Uni's attention, a young lady with yellow hair and mainly black clothing panning her camera around them both and capturing their confusion.

"D-Dengekiko?! Why are you here, this is practically a warzone, you know!" Uni worrying exclaimed.

The editor and game reviewer merely waved off her worries.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to capture as much as I can! Famitsu is out here as well, and I can't let her beat me! Fight the good fight, okay?"

With that, Dengekiko zipped off and zapped an incoming Whale to its doom, going off for more action.

"U-Um... Good for her, right, Uni?"

"She can do what she wants, but where did she get this power...?"

"As much as I think we know the answer, more trouble is coming this way! Heads up!"

Their position was soon being converged upon by many high-tier machines and other monsters!

"This is going to be rough!"

...

Back over at Planeptune's Basilicom, many more monsters were marching towards the saintly building, but they wouldn't be without a match...!

"Make sure they don't breach any more walls! Compa, to your right!"

"I've got it, Iffy!"

IF brought her bladed hand down onto a wild canine that was about to have a mouthful of her, killing it before it could get her. Compa was also in the fray, turning her medicinal ways into something doctors should never do..., dealing tons of death as she shot energy blasts from her giant needle and getting scrappy with its pointy end!

"Everyone's getting a doctor's visit, thanks to me~. Ooh, get back here and take your lumps, Mister Monster!"

"Sheesh, when did she become so bloodthirsty...?" wondered a nervous IF. She looked back towards the Basilicom and saw plenty of resistance on their end, in the form of all the other capable fighters that were under their roof.

"Everyone, do your best to protect the Basilicom! [○･｀Д´･○]" yelled a spell-slinging fairy.

"Tch, you don't have to say the obvious, Histoire," muttered a spear-wielding Chika. "Not that I wouldn't help anyway, but my lovely Vert would be so disappointed if I didn't...!"

"My estimate is that it's preferable we keep damage to a minimum," said a certain business lady, Kei wielding a sword like her CPU. "This won't stand... Profits and Shares are sure to go down if we don't do something...!"

"What did Histoire say about there being no Share energy, again...?!" Mina exclaimed as she held a spell of freezing wind over a bunch of monsters. "If that is the case, then the CPUs wouldn't be able to transform! What is this madness...?!"

"THIS! IS! NEPTUNE-YAAAAAH!"

Peashy spun like a ball as she careened into a dangerous Rival Mech, causing an explosion that she came out of relatively well, but there was something VERY different about her...! Like, the fact she got a LOT bigger!

No longer a cute kid, as the bouncy and bodacious Yellow Heart, Peashy takes playing around to a whole new level as she becomes a juggernaut of destruction towards her enemies! Physically stronger than all the other CPUs, even if she didn't try to swing her claws at someone, they'll be feeling a sting! Of course, she's still a kid underneath all that extra, so sometimes she plays around too much... She used to be a normal kid, who was first seen left at the UD Planeptune Basilicom's doorstep without warning. She was a feisty one, however, as Neptune and Plutia knew firsthand throughout the years. Unfortunately, thanks to some truly wicked acts, Peashy had gone missing and had been forcefully made into a CPU, forgetting her friends in the process... But as one could see, Neptune won the day and they were reunited!

"Oh my, it looks like we have some more willing participants coming this way~. Hmhmhm, I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

Likewise, Plutia wasn't the little girl she once was, adopting a more sadistic and sexual persona as she floated with her whip sword in hand. As Iris Heart, Plutia's hidden cruelty comes to the forefront as she plays with her enemies in a different way, as her CPU dominatrix bodysuit can tell... Taking pleasure from most anything, she's ever the tease; all she wants is to enjoy herself, and make sure that her enemies do as they die. If one catches her interest, then there is no hope for them... She's coming. Iris Heart will get what she wants, all in due time.

The temptress currently had a panicking ghost underneath her heel, grinding it in before saying, "It's time to finish you off~! Hahahahahaha!" Plutia kicked the apparition right into a crowd of mobs, dispersing them all into bits of data.

"It's not like I dislike the ease of this, but I would to take on something _bigger...!_"

Iris Heart got her wish granted as some decidedly deadlier foes descended in front of them all; a Killachine slammed its axe into the ground, a bulkier, bipedal Dragon stomping its way forward, and a... small, white, fish-like thing floated there, with a mouth that was put on weird.

"You'll do. Hi-yah!"

Plutia flew upwards and engaged the Killachine as their weapons clashed in a shower of sparks, holding it for a few moments until the giant death machine used its spine-like tail to lash out from below! Iris Heart merely laughed and backed off, sliding down the mechanical appendage in a seductive manner before taking her blade and jamming it in as she traveled down and up the Killachine!

"Silly toy..., you could never hope to satisfy _me!_"

She pulled down on the sword and got the Killachine down to its metaphorical knees! It was easy pickings after all, as she placed a gentle hand underneath its head...

"You may not feel pain, I'm sure... But I'll grant you pleasure in death!"

With that, gripped tightly on her extended sword and proceeded to eviscerate her metal foe with a series of lashes, laughing sadistically with her actions!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow, Ploot can be so scary sometimes...!"

Peashy was having her own tussle with a Dragon... And by tussle, I mean a rough-and-tumble play session in which despite its best efforts, the Dragon was outsped and overpowered right into the ground. It pulled its head out and roared furiously, flying back up into the air and gathering energy into its mouth...!

"Hey! No lighting things on fire, you mean dragon!"

Just as quickly as she said that, Yellow Heart landed a devastating punch right into the Dragon's throat, causing it to close its mouth reflexively and having the magic flames blow up inside it. An ignoble, if not awesome defeat.

"Haha, I'm having fun! Who else wants to play?! Hmm...? Oh, how about you?"

The youthful CPU walked towards the Clione, kneeling down and poking its soft, white body with little regard for her safety. But why would she need to worry about that, it's so squishy-looking~!

"Squishy, squishy~! Pahaha, this is fun!"

As she continued poking the Clione, IF had just finished dispatching another horde of Dogoo-Men, wiping her forehead on her long sleeve as she looked over to Peashy and saw—

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! PEASHY!"

"Hm? It's just a squishy, jelly thing, ri—"

Those were the last words Peashy said before she was sent flying off and crashing into a building, knocked out in one blow. Her HDD faded away and there was only a little girl laying there.

"Peashy...?!"

Plutia took a good look at what happened and then turned to face the Clione, enraged.

"You are going to pay dearly for what you've done!"

Letting go of her own perverse sense of enjoyment, Iris Heart rushed the Tough Foe, ready to skewer it with her might, only for the slippery creature to duck under her and mimic what Peashy did to the first Ancient Dragon by butting into her stomach.

"Gh...! Well, I've underestimated you..."

She disengaged and flew back a distance, as the Clione just looked at her. Iris Heart glared at it and seemed to sit in place as she summoned a magic sigil underneath her, crackling with energy...!

"Rest assured that I'm always up for another round!"

Plutia let loose a barrage of lightning-filled beams at the creature, which didn't bother to avoid them as all everything blew up around it. The CPU wouldn't let up, as she broke her stance and extended her whip out and lashed at the smoke-covered Clione. Unfortunately for her, this was when it flew out and rushed towards _her_, evading almost everything Plutia threw its way before crashing into her abdomen again!

"Gah! Y-You...!"

All she could manage was a rough grasp above its eyes, before she went limp and fell to the ground, changing back to being a sleepyhead in the street.

The Clione merely hovered in place for a bit, before heading in a certain direction as cries of distress could be heard coming from its destination...

"N-No way...! Both Peashy and Plutia are down! What is that thing?!"

IF was quick to get on a phone and try calling Neptune, only for a bolt of flame to hit her hand and burn the phone to a crisp! Various mineral-type monsters began launching an assault on the Basilicom, launching magical and physical ordinance whenever they could...!

"Everyone, fall back! Try and get in contact with the other CPUs! I'll cover you. Hyah!"

She threw off her coat filled with phones to her best friend, who grabbed it unwittingly before seeing IF throw herself into the thick of it, slashing at anything she deemed hostile and shrugging off what all these round, floating boulders did to her. Compa yelled out for her from way back...!

"Iffy, don't be a heroooo! No, she's going to die like all those shows have taught me...!"

"Ugh, no she won't," responded a fatigued Chika as she dragged the pointy end of her spear into a biting Horsebird. "She's that persistent type, from what I figure, but this isn't looking good for us!"

It was at that time that Compa tried unhooking any one of the many cellphones IF gave her, only for a massive and elusive Guard Vermin to land right in front of her! Holding onto the coat for dear life, Compa had no choice but to run from the fearsome creature as it gave chase to her.

"This is bad...!" said a worried Histoire, who didn't bother with otherworldly emoticons for once. "We've evacuated everyone who wasn't able to help to the shelter below. As far as other evacuations go, I'm getting word that there were only a few injuries, if only because the population saw the monsters come in before we ever did, but... How could this happen...?!"

"Th-There's no need to worry, everyone..." stuttered an occupied Mina, shielding off a battering ram made up of several small species of monsters! "I have a phone in my pocket...! If someone could r-reach it for me and call for help...!"

With that, Kei kicked the chin of a Crystal Golem and immediately ran to Mina's position, swiping the phone she had and readying it in one go!

"Leave it to me. I know my way around getting to the right business contact."

The Lastation native took refuge behind Mina's barrier as she punched in a conference call meant for eight more people... Several responses could be heard at once before she could speak.

"This is Kei. We need you back at the Basilicom, we're under att—AAHHH!"

The floor beneath their feet then cracked and bent wildly, to the point where Kei dropped the phone into an open fissure. A commotion could be heard in the floors below, made up of both frantic cries and animalistic roaring, until a crowd emerged from the back hallway, running for their lives.

"Everyone, exercise caution! A calm head is required if we are to find safety...!" yelled the old man, Yvoire, who surprisingly ran at the head of the pack of Basilicom workers and the rest!

"I lost my wrench, I can't do much about them!" cried an anxious Chian. "Whoawhoawhoa, STOP!"

The group halted right when they reached the center of the front lobby, finding out that the situation had worsened for them all...! The lack of a front door was proof enough, but the sea of monsters sealed the deal.

"Uhh... This isn't what I expected when I came all the way out here...!" muttered Financier. "What happened, everyone?!"

"RUUUUUUN! RUUUUUUU— Oof!"

Rei was too busy clenching her eyes closed to see that everyone else had stopped, tumbling over herself and no one else.

"Ugh... My head... Huh? What...?!"

Her light-blue eyes widened with fear as she caught up with what everyone else saw...! That is, until she reminded them off something important.

"E-Everyone! We've got company from the back!"

"What?! Are you absolutely sure...!? AH!"

Histoire had to lay witness when she saw many silhouetted monsters coming down the hallway, all ready to overrun them! She hastily put up her own barrier, just as both the cuddly and intimidating bodies of a Penguin and a King Pac were about to breach the lobby.

"N-No...! Somebody heeelp!"

Soon enough, everyone was beginning to get pushed back into the metaphorical corner, space getting smaller and smaller...!

"WAAAH! WHAT'S GOING OOON?!" Compa cried out with panic as she sneaked her way back to them with Iffy's coat in pieces. Of all things, IF responded to her from within the crowd of monsters, only to get thrown into the lobby proper soon after.

"We're being overrun! Where's Nep and the others?! GAH!"

For some reason, even two intrepid girls were thrown in with them, the likes of Dengekiko and Famitsu somehow keeping their cameras working in spite of looking pretty beat up.

"Ugh, my everything... I can't make out where we are, are we there yet, Famitsu...?"

"We're here, Dengekiko... But like some brave souls, I don't think we're going to live to see our last report..."

Both Histoire and Mina were forced to put up a shield together to stem the flow of monsters around them until the CPUs arrived, but their strength waned with how much they've worked themselves...!

"D-Does anyone see them...?! Neptune... OH! I see them now...!"

Eight lights were seen off in the far distance flying as fast as they could, as the CPUs and their sisters saw how dire the situation became...

"What the...? Where's Plutie? P-ko...? AHH!"

Purple Heart gasped when she saw the bobbing, unconscious bodies of Plutia and Peashy get tossed in with the rest of them. Everyone was scared for their lives, and they weren't there to protect them...! Just as they were about to make a move, a small crowd dispersed, revealing the Clione that made quick work of the two CPUs. It turned around, seemingly to look at the eight other CPUs before it leaned forward, opening the mouth positioned behind it and charging up what looked to be a large beam!

Neptune went pale as she and the others began mustering as much energy as they could to make it in time!

"NO! IF, COMPA!"

"GOODNESS, NO!"

"_MOVE YOUR ASSES, EVERYONE!_"

All eight of them had to have been halfway there, with some of them even firing the likes of Gefarlichtern, magic, digital swords and gunfire as they flew, but to little effect as it was simply not enough. Despite their best efforts, it looks like the CPUs were too late, as the inappropriately fearsome monster was just about done charging, even with how close they were!

Noire yelled out, "Are we even going to make it?!" as they were about to descend.

"If you have time to talk, Noire, then use it go faster!" Vert would have none of it, especially when the other three Candidates couldn't even find it in them to speak.

Almost mocking them, the Clione looked the same as it always did as it fired the superlaser...!

"NOOOOOO!"

"HISTOIRE! MISS REI!"

As the sisters Purple cried out, their friends all saw that it was too late for them, reality setting in as the laser crashed into the makeshift shield! Both accomplished mages did their best to stop it from breaching the rest of the way, but it was to be a lost cause.

...

...

"No..."

...

"No...!"

A shaking hand began raising up in the distant hopes that something could be done...

"No... No...!

Dark pulses of energy started to come to life around the person's arm, slowly building up until the energy began flowing to reinforce the barrier...!

"No, no, nononoNOOOOOOO!"

Rei screamed out as she gave it her all, surprising everyone inside the barrier as their protection began not only gradually fading from darkness to light, but causing the monsters to shuffle back with caution...!

The barrier then burst, repulsing the superlaser and several monsters with it, giving them all some much needed breathing room when everyone realized that they were saved!

"Huh...?! What happened...? R-Rei, what's happening?!"

Histoire and the rest took notice that the middle-aged woman clutched at a painful feeling within her body as both energies traveling up and down her body, shaking until she reared herself back and grabbed her head...!

"AAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

Her entire being was swallowed up in the same light that enveloped the CPUs when they transformed into HDD, signaling the start of her own transformation...! Everyone took notice with both awe and confusion as Rei then emerged from the light, her meek disposition replaced with one of ruthlessness as she floated above the ground in her own striking HDD attire. Unlike the other CPUs, her eyes didn't have a power symbol mystically etched into them, but one of a triangular warning sign. Appropriate, given just what was to come.

"So," growled an angered Rei, holding up her bladed staff in the mobs' direction and quickly going from pissed off to laughing insanity as she said, "Who's ready for some good, old-fashioned annihilation, huh?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N: You may leave your pants by the door, I'll throw them out.**

**See you next broadcast!**


	12. Nep-igan: Report From Planeptune

**Author's Note: Exactly as planned, chaosrin. Exactly as planned...!**

**Been playing Re;Birth3 like mad, thank that for delaying this...! Sad news, though, as apparently after years of faithful service, my Vita must undergo surgery to fix its left analog stick. Trying to move it up and down doesn't work, and I've tried compressed air along with rebuilding the database, but it's just too old...**

**Yet, somehow I've managed to get the True Ending and the postgame out of it. Still kind of sad times as now I need to go a second cycle for more MB. I can't even get a single EXE Drive...**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.  
SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for most of the Neptunia series.**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, _Iris Heart_, and being a not so wonderful world, except it is~.**

**Original Post Date: 7/23/15**

* * *

**Planeptune**

**O **-** Shop**

**O - Guild**

**O - Colosseum**

**O - Disc Dev**

**O - Information**

**▶ Event! O - Nepstation**

**O - Museum**

* * *

That familiar fanfare plays as the screen wipes to show a happy, peaceful Planeptune TV studio, not a cloud in the sky backdrop as the perky, purple-headed CPU facing the viewer gives her usual greeting...

"NEPSTATION!

Where we give you the down-and-dirty on the dirt that's fueling your curiosity allergies!"

From behind the news desk, Neptune gave that squinty-eyed expression that could never be accepted into this text here, as she fiddled with some papers in her hand.

"Uh, what do we have here? This is probably the first proper Nepstation segment to be properly produced perfectly! I think we gotta mark this special occasion by introducing y'all to our editors extraordinaire!

Come on now, don't be shy, you two!"

As Planeptune's CPU patted the spots to her sides, two other girls came into the shot, feeling an edge of nervousness along with some excitement for being in front of the camera... properly.

"Wow, I'm glad you want us to have some recognition, Neptune," began Dengekiko, "but is it right to give us reporters such focus...? I mean, this is **Nep**station Plus we're talking about here!"

"Don't give me that humble pie, Dengekiko, I don't want a slice!" remarked the host. "It is my duty as the main-billed character to spread not just the love, but the spotlight as well~. I mean, I would come off as a raving rabbit if I didn't have _someone_ to act as a foil! Famitsu, you agree, right?"

"H-Huh? Uh, I suppose so," Famitsu reluctantly agreed, scratching her cheek somehow with her cartoony gloves. "You know, I get the feeling that something important is happening right now... My reporter sense is tingling something fierce!"

Neptune cleared her throat and gave the camera a confident smile.

"In a moment, ladies, but for now, let us induct you into this Neptunia story's fold! Mister Narrator, if you will!"

...

Huh...?

Wait, why am **I** being dragged into this now? I think I'm with Famitsu here, I'm positive something of importance was going on a moment before all this...

"Man, you're no Mr. Ozawa, dude," scoffed Neptune, to the confusion of her two guests. "Get with the regularly-scheduled program and introduce these two already! Laying about is one thing, but delaying about is an awful thing to do to new games, so do it!"

I-I'm not supposed to even be— You know what, fine, I'll give these two their intros, but you didn't have to be so pushy! I would have gotten to them eventually...

...

Hailing from multiple ventures in Gamindustri, mainline and spinoff alike, Dengekiko and Famitsu are two peculiar people, as they are representations of popular Japanese media magazines! Dengekiko is the one with the yellow and black motif, and Famitsu is the one with more than a few colors on! I think there's more orange there! They both run their own publications here, as well, often reporting and reviewing the games that the four nations put out, but don't ask if they lean towards Lastation and Lowee... Although they have appeared a few times in the Neptunia series, they were given a time to shine in Action Unleashed, showing they can keep up with the best of them in a scrap!

"Mainline? Spinoff...? A-Action Unleashed?" Famitsu felt like she was in over her head. "There's a lot of stuff being said that I'm not sure I _want_ to be explained... Well, at least not now, anyway."

"Hey, what about the part where I also have a magazine for manga?" questioned Dengekiko, pointing an accusatory finger at the screen. "I happen to cover a lot more than just games, and I'm proud to be running several mags for several different subjects! I'm not tired at all...! Eh..."

"Meh. I give that intro a 6 out of 10, Mister Announcer," proclaimed Neptune, sounding bored and let down. "I get that you probably will never get their characters' subtle nuances because you don't read all their stuff or whatever. Kind of like this series, huh?"

What the...? I don't— I don't get this. Why, Neptune?

"Well, let's move on to some news, before we snooze and lose! First headline, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

**"Big Trouble! A Perfect Chaos Inundates Planeptune City!"**

Ignoring the plight of the author's own making, the on-set screen turned on, showing the exact same skyline in the background, only with smoke and the random flying monster going abo— WHAT DID THAT HEADLINE SAY?!

"Planeptune is in chaos! It's in war! It sure isn't in a chaos war, though! Blech!"

No matter thee severity, Neptune will comment in that special way of hers...

"Although, Neptune, some people might also consider our voice work just as bad," commented the yellow-er journalist.

"You like what you like, vile voice acting included!" The CPU smiled as she addressed the response. "No big deal, hehe. But no, seriously, my city is under attack...! What are we gonna do~?"

Both journalists went pale with surprise when Neptune just seemed to not to take that very seriously...!

"Wait, really?!" yelled Famitsu. "Why are we standing around here then? Shouldn't we step in and do something?!"

"Oh, don't worry, my fair-weather-forecast friends," replied the grinning CPU, "We're already doing something about it..."

"... We did? Er, wait, isn't this happening right—"

"...AND WE GOT SACKED! Figuratively. Seriously, monsters monsters everywhere! I thought it was going to be a cakewalk, but YIKES! Let's take a look at those charts!"

The image behind them then changed to what looked to be a top-down map of Planeptune City, with a bunch of black lines scribbled all over and some colored dots here and there... Neptune then pointed all the way to the right, where a familiar purple dot was located...

"See? Here, all the way in the end zone was me..." Neptune then floundered her arms every which way, pointing to the rest. "... And my crew were all over the place, racking up mad combos like it was 1999, and WHOA LOOK AT THIS!"

She then pressed a black marker and completely inked up the area around the Basilicom, not caring that she just wrote on a video screen!

"My home was getting zerg rushed like crazy! Iffy and the others can fight, but let's face it, it seems they got shafted with some of the tougher baddies... Even Sadie and P-ko couldn't stand up against that evil, little marshmallow!"

Dengekiko sighed as she got up, preparing to wipe the screen clean before she was greeted with it changing to a still of a Clione. "Gah! W-Well, when one thinks of the form of a realm's destructor, that's usually what comes up... Now that I think about it, weren't we already there...? What's the deal here?"

Neptune merely waved her hand dismissively while her cohort cleaned up. "This has always been the norm with the original Nepstation! Non-canon, even by our loose rules on what's canon! In fact, why else would we have _this chick_ popping up once again~?"

This time, the clean screen switched to the spitting still image of mental stability herself, Rei Ryghts decked out in HDD once again as she smiled maniacally without even trying.

"What _is_ she doing here?" questioned Neptune, sounding offended for once. "Does the author have a thing for this aging lady or something? I've noticed her getting shoehorned into almost every chapter thus far! What gives?"

Famitsu hummed as she tried to think of what to say... "Hmm... Miss Ryghts has probably gained prominence _because_ of the author's fondness concerning her. Not necessarily a bad thing, just something to be aware of..."

...

I ain't saying nothin'.

Planeptune's CPU just shrugged and went back to her usual giddy self as she went on. "Fine. In any case, her HDD came completely out of _almost_ nowhere and performed a massive Aegis Reflector for my Basilicom! I gotta thank her when I get my hands on her, also to tell her what the hell. WHAT THE HELL!"

"R-Right..." said both journalists as they backed just a bit away from their host. They had backed up just in time to avoid getting smacked when Neptune jumped up without warning.

"Wait! Hold the phone, looks like we got ourselves some live action, ladies! Look and love alive here!"

Neptune heralded in live footage from just outside Planeptune's Basilicom, where Rei stood all pissed off... The injured to her back, the mob to her front, and the other CPUs off a little more to her front floating above it all...

"You know, I sure as hell didn't expect to be standing here like this!" yelled the blue-colored CPU. "I'm just as confused as everyone behind me..., but the real question is... Which of you wants to die first~?! Mhmhahahahahaha!"

"N-No way...! Isn't that...?" IF had little to say as she and the others laid witness to Rei's re-ascension. That is, until a certain medic began scrambling through some of the debris.

"Huh? Compa, what are you doing over there...?"

"Iffy, there's no time" Compa replied, just as she was pulling out a super-sized emergency first aid kit from the rubble. "Quickly, we need to heal and tend to the wounded! My duty as a nurse calls!"

IF nodded, turning to face the rest before yelling, "All right, everyone, we need to get healed and get healed quick! Line up and... Huh?"

The Maker blinked when she looked over to the journalists. They were just... sitting on some rocks.

"Huh...? I could have sworn I saw... Mm, I must be more fatigued than I thought... Eh, I'll work on getting my strength back for now..."

Back at the... studio(?), the three were still in shock over Rei even appearing like she did.

"The unlikeliest of all saviors," commented Neptune.

"Sh-She's pretty scary...!" muttered Famitsu.

"Another CPU...," began Dengekiko, "but a CPU of what? Where did she come from again?"

"I'm glad you asked," replied Neptune, looking back towards the fourth wall and—

Oh no.

"Yup! Get to explaining just what Rei was like back then! That's an order!"

... I can't be used to fall back on when it comes to explaining these sorts of things... That's what an author does, sure, but never this literally. Fine...

A long, long time ago, once presiding over the long-lost nation of Tari, the ever-unbalanced Rei held a tyrannical rule over her dominion, abusing her power as a CPU until the people were fed up with her... She was a difficult sort back then and ultimately brought about her _own nation's destruction_, casting aside her own Goddesshood in the process! She came to the conclusion that no CPU should ever exist, thus eventually leading to the creation of the Seven Sages... in the Ultradimension. Poor Hyperdimension-her couldn't even so much as bother a fly with her pitiful efforts to garner support for her Citizen's Group against CPUs..., until she had some unexpected help. Despite her best efforts, however, Rei was defeated in more ways than one, and she was doomed to fade back into obscurity with her powers gone, until she begged the CPUs via commercial for a job...! Who would have thought she would be able to come back this far...?!

...

Don't look at me like that... You happy now, Neptune?

"Oh yeah!" she replied. "Okey-dokey, now that we got _that_ out of the way, why don't we see what the peeps are saying about her over on Chirper~? Roll 'em!"

Straight from the social feed, here's some Chirps!

"A climactic battle between the Goddesses and a horde of monsters! But why do these unfamiliar CPUs scare me...?" \- Newbie Hunter

"Wahahahahahaha, this is awesome! Whoever wins, we all win! Er, maybe!" \- Erohei

"This is crazy, I never signed on for something this serious to befall our CPUs! How horrifying!" \- Madame Pupa

"Nya nya! I don't want to live in a Planeptune that has Neptune mourning the loss of her friends...!" \- Cat

"Whoa, show a little faith in us...!" moaned Neptune. "It's customary for a comeback to happen, right? I mean, Rei's doing that right now! Even after just standing there for a few moments. Convenient much?"

Neptune was right, as back over in Planeptune, Rei didn't move a muscle. In fact, no one really did, it was actually somewhat impressive.

"That's what we do," chirped Neptune.

"You all done taking it in?" Rei asked the strangely compliant horde, as she grabbed her bladed staff to point it menacingly at them. "Because I am going to make you pay for messing with me! **I'm back, bitches!**"

She kicked off her feet and took off gunning for the mob in a low flight, closing the distance as she prepared for a brutal slaughter...!

**PEBBLE!**

"Huh...?"

A peculiar sound effect could be heard and seen as her close flight to the ground caused her to kick and _trip_ on a pebble! Rei then fell into an incredible tumble that sent her spinning wildly, before landing flat on her face!

...

What the...

"What the...?"

"Ooh, that's gotta sting!"

Both Neptunes spoke their mind about what just happened, as human, CPU, and monster all showed pity for the fallen Rei.

"She's folding faster than a jewel case," commented Nepstation's Nep, as Rei used her staff to achingly get to her feet, shooting a dirty look at the enemy crowd.

"Ouch...! Rrrgh, who do you think you're pitying?! I can hear the laughter in your heads, but that won't stop me...!"

It was at that time that one of the monsters meandered aimlessly in front of Rei, causing her to lash out at it in a fit of anger..., only for her weapon to jiggle the Dogoo to little effect.

That's right. _Dogoo._

"What the hell...?! What sort of nonsense is this that you're able to stand up to my attacks?! Just die already!"

As she got angrier and angrier with every strike against the _powerful monster_, IF crouched on over to Histoire, whispering, "Oh wow..., what a fail-fail-failure... M-Maybe this is the wrong thing to ask, but... Why isn't she killing it?"

The tome blinked as an answer came to her three seconds after the question was posed.

"After a quick scan through what I know, that Dogoo is exactly as strong as it looks..." Histoire blinked. "Despite her strong showing in the beginning, it seems that Rei has reverted to Level 1... Wow."

"L-Level 1...?! I-I..."

It became very evident that Histoire was right when after only a few more seconds of struggling, Rei barely triumphed over what even noob adventurers would find easy, panting as she exhausted so much of her fledgling energy. IF had no words, she could only gape in disbelief along with the rest.

Meanwhile, Rei took to hobbling over to the next monster she could find through her blurring sight...

"_Hah... hah... Y-You're all next...! I'm coming... for ya... You're not... going to hurt th-them...!_"

Unfortunately for her, the next monster just so happened to be the Clione that had cleaned house before. One look was all it took for the eternal-again middle-aged CPU to stop in her tracks as she realized the dreadful reality that she was in.

"... Uh..."

"..."

**SHARP POKE!**

Rei poked the Tough Foe with her staff, only causing an angry tick mark to pop on the Clione's head as it squeaked as threateningly squeaking could be. This was enough to send Rei running for her life, screaming like her normal self at how horribly outmatched she was.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME! I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOOORRRYYYY!"

As she ran back to the Basilicom with tears running down her face, there was nothing that could be said about her abject failure. No one objected when the imposing-looking CPU cowered behind Histoire, no one commented on her apologetic words degenerating into a frantic sob... Nothing.

"And now she folded faster than an idol swimsuit poster!"

Almost nothing. Thanks, Neptune.

"S-So, should we cut this Nepstation off here then...?" questioned Dengekiko. The one in the newsroom...? "I think we need to seriously do something before things take a turn for the worst!"

"Might as well." agreed the other journalist, "Our next headline is old news anyway, but, you know Neptune... When it comes to popularity, she—"

"Oh no!" exclaimed a nagging Neptune. "I want to protest! It's an injustice among us for me to have fallen so hard...! Almost..."

"... gets like _that_." Famitsu sighed into her hand before going to calm her down. "Neptune, you only went down to third! That's nothing to shake a stick at, don't you think?"

"But bronze medals suck...! Ugh, but I get why things were shaken up: Popular Heart's game wasn't exactly super-stellar-awesome... She fell to fifth place..., fifth place..., fifth place...!"

Over in the skies, Black Heart felt a little angry for some reason.

"Neptune... Why do I get the feeling you said something insulting behind my back...?"

Purple Heart was to her _right_. They were all still floating in place, unsure of how to go on after seeing Rei's futile offensive.

"Huh? I-I didn't say anything, Noire... At least, I don't think I did..."

"Hmph, I'm sure," scoffed the Lastation CPU, turning to remind herself of their predicament. "I didn't think that Rei girl had it in her..., but apparently she still didn't. Now we're just standing around, looking pretty."

"Isn't that what we always do...?!" scoffed White Heart, hefting her axe behind her as she crouched in the air. "Who even knows why _she's_ here, but she's had her chance! Let's drop in and settle this with some smashing already!"

"Then we are in agreement," concurred Green Heart. "Let's not waste any more time! Make sure the streets are all spotless, everyone, unless you want maximum anarchy to reign!"

Noire, Blanc, and Vert all descended rapidly into the infested streets, while Neptune stayed behind for some reason...

"Just keep it together, Neptune," she said to herself, "My nation got off lucky there with that unexpected save... It's not gonna happen again, so just get back in the groove."

"What's wrong, Neptune...?" asked Nepgear, as she and the other Candidates came by, having some doubts of their own. Neptune blinked in surprise before offering them a faint smile.

"Color me worried, Nep Jr. Normally, I'd be the first one to step into the fight, but I'm... still a little shaken up at how careless I was. Don't mind me, girls, we should be joining our friends to liberate Planeptune now..."

"Hey, it's not at all like you to go Nepgear on us, Neptune..." Uni muttered, loud enough that they could all hear it, prompting the twins to chuckle and Neptune to scoff jestingly, while Gear took slight offense to her words.

"What the...? Uni, why did you have to hurt me like that...?"

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Uni frowned. "Neptune is worrying. That doesn't always happen. Why not do that thing you do and coddle her until she's okay? She's clearly not."

"I m-may spoil her, but I don't think that's the way to go right now..."

Neptune chuckled with how this was going.

"Girls, I appreciate the sentiment, but I was going to go down there before you came to talk—"

"If Miss Neptune wasn't going to help down there..., then maybe she can help from up here...? Eei!"

Rom pointed her staff down towards the ground and detonated a ball of magic on top of many monsters. Her sister grinned, joining in on the aerial bombardment.

"Yeah! It's okay if Neptune's being a big scaredy-pants, so long as you leave it to us! Like this~!"

Ram held a firm grip as she unleashed a beam of ice, glazing over any monster in its way while causing them obstruction.

"Hehe, do you see now, sister? We'll take care of things if you're not feeling up to it. Think of us as like your little helpers!"

As Nepgear and Uni aimed an fired their big guns for great justice, Neptune began getting annoyed with listening to their so-called sympathy. "I-I'm not scared. I wasn't even trying to shirk away from my duty! Quit putting words in my mouth, girls!" She couldn't fault them, however. Their hearts were in the right place, even though they can get carried away. "I think I'll check up on the Basilicom before doing my part. Thanks for the pep talk!"

"Oh! No problem, Neptune! We'll handle things up here, so be careful!"

Gear bid her older sister farewell as she left, waving happily for Neptune while saying to herself, "Hehe. I'm glad I could be of some help to her. It's nice to be relied on like this, although I think I'll have to settle for this much outside of giving Neptune snacks... I'll be okay."

Nepgear has summoned the will to take life's little victories... She's now mastered the "Barely Okay" affinity!

"Huh?! Wh-Wh-What the goodness?! No, you can't do this to me...! I was _good...!_"

"Nepgear, quit floating around looking pretty and help us already!" yelled Uni, as their position was suddenly swarmed with all sorts of flying nasties!

"Huh?! Wh—Yah!" Gear was halted by a random Spider landing in her hair. The huge kind that looks like a Pocketed Monstrosity, not an actual one, but she brushed it off all the same. "Where did THAT come from?! Wait, where did Uni's comment come from? Am I really pretty?"

"St-Stop overthinking things and reversing your character development! Aren't you supposed to be more worried and saving your nation already?"

"Aw... Everyone keeps saying that..." Nepgear admitted. "It's true, b-but since Miss Rei actually saved the Basilicom, I figured now we can start making headway. _Plus, I may end up outshining you._"

...

The other Candidates had to stop what they were doing to see Nepgear with a big old grin on her face, in disbelief with how smug she appeared.

"Oh, you just went there, Nepgear...!"

"M-Meh, that was actually kind of a sick burn for once...!"

"M-Miss Nepgear is trolling us...? Mmmm...!"

Nepgear's instigation has stirred the Candidates' anger, giving them new focus! She has mastered the "Nobody's Favorite" affinity!

"... *sob*... Let's just go..."

The sulking Candidate helped out as expected, silent with shame...

* * *

**A/N:**** WE INTERRUPT THIS CHAPTER TO BRING YOU AN IMPORTANT NEWS BULLETIN!**

**Not really. The chapter turned out too large for my liking, so it got split up! Expect the continuation as soon as everyone stops glaring at Nepgear!**

"B-But, that won't ever happen! I-I tried my best in mk2 and the remake, but... Can you blame me for being the way I was in Victory...? Am I not allowed a slip-up here or there...?

I-I'm so sorry... I'll go back to saving Planeptune now..."

**Yeah, I might be asking the impossible there...**

**Anyway, how will the crew get out of this jam? Is Iffy actually going crazy with seeing that newsroom? Will Rei Ryghts ever stop being such a doormat? Is Neptune going to get over the results of the 2014 official Compile Heart character poll? They got us two games starring Blanc and IF on them, you'd think she'd be more happy and congratulatory...**

**All this and more, on the next Nepstation! Remember to review! Stay tuned!**


	13. Plot Convenience One

**Author's Note: We now return to the The Young and the Nepless! On another funky note, holy hell did I crop this whole document at the wrong place last chapter! It was supposed to end with some of this one's writing, but unfortunately for me it was at a weird enough place... More at the bottom, yeah?**

**Thank you. Please enjoy, review, Nep around!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.  
****SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for most of the Neptunia series.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, _Iris Heart_, and somehow going into real crazy Dynasty Warriors stuff, man. Maybe even Wonderful 101 stuff..!**

**Original Post Date: 7/30/15**

* * *

"Take this! Hah!"

Nepgear turned up the strength of her beam's emitter as she swung at an incoming Cyber Whale, bisecting and defeating it in one swipe! It was only one of many consecutive fights she had going down the avenues of her home, with no end in sight even with the small respite she had carved out...

"Ohh... This is getting rough... You make one joke about your back-and-forth popularity, and suddenly your friends shut you out... Well, we're all still fighting the good fight, so what's a separation, right? I wonder where Neptune and the others are, though, because this situation's not getting better! Hm?"

Gear felt a slight rumble going through her body, a hidden benefit of HDD making itself apparent once again as she picked up a call.

"Hello? This is Nepgear...?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR DUMBASS SISTER?!"

"AAH!"

The Candidate felt an even greater shake from Blanc's loud voice, covering her ears in pain even though there was nothing she could do about the volume.

"Ugh, kids... Listen, sorry about the yelling, but we need a fourth hand here, dammit! This— GAH! Get this stupid thing away from me!"

Blanc's call was quickly shut off, much to Gear's confusion and relief for her ears.

"I need to calm myself... No matter what's going on, if I lose myself then I'm _going_ to lose. Perhaps I should also go to the Basili—"

Suddenly, a nearby building violently collapsed in on itself, obstructing the Candidate's path with dust and debris as she covered her eyes...! Nevertheless, she made damn well sure her sword would be the first thing any malcontent would run into in case of an ambush!

"What the goodness?! Show yourself!"

Nepgear received an answer in the form of one of the biggest monsters seen yet, as a hulking behemoth came stepping out of the destruction it caused and looked over to her with the same goal in mind...! Standing on four legs, its body only seemed to serve as a vessel for a toothy, malicious grin, while its upper half looked akin to some sort of ancient being with its four arms, decorative wings, and a singular eye taking up all its head...! Resting on top of the giant mouth, however, was a much smaller torso that looked to be a mix of both human and digital-monster-like features... Was it a fox head, a rabbit's or some other sort of thing...?

"N-No way...! It can't be...!" she gasped, taking in its truly repulsive features. "Is this... the Deity of Sin?!"

"**...-—!**"

When all she got was an undecipherable roar in response, however, Gear became a little relieved.

"Oh. It's only just a Mareshimono. I was worried for a second there...!" Nepgear blinked, realizing something. "Um, now that I'm looking at it, how exactly can monsters look just like the final bo—"

The model-reused monster then raised its hand and clawed at Nepgear, the girl dashing backwards to evade it as she took to the air! She zoomed back into melee range, flying past another arm as she struck into the fiend's broad shoulder, causing it to step back and retaliate with an energy beam from its large eye! The girl opted for a head-on deflection as she stuck her blade out to take it, only for her to get pushed back with how strong it was...!

"I... I still have a ways to go to earn back everyone's respect after all this time...," she muttered, "but Planeptune is my home, so as long as I'm still standing, I WON'T let it fall!"

Nepgear stepped up and began pushing back against the monster's beam, but from above her sword shesaw that it had four arms for a reason, as all of them reached for her in a way meant to entrap her...! Mustering up some more strength, Gear pushed herself from the beam's path, ducking just in time to avoid the Deity-like monster's lower arms, only to receive a disorienting roar from the big mouth for her trouble...

"Ahhh...!"

She sprinted in whatever direction she felt she was facing at the time, then turning to face her foe as she shot perfectly at its pearly whites! Seeing it recoil in pain was just the opportunity she needed to turn up her beam saber's power once again, intent on finishing it before it could do—

"OH NO!"

Unfortunately, she was more affected by the roar than at first glance, as she didn't see that its arms were charging up its super-attack until it was too late...! With a menacing swipe, it unleashed the power of its Destroy Guide, engulfing Nepgear in a searing inferno meant to indeed destroy all that it targets!

...

"...gh...!"

When the smoke began to clear, Nepgear stood tall, with her blade held high and extended by _far_ more than usual as it stood at almost three times her height!

"I... I wasn't expecting that..., but with that distracting me, I've ended up with a much larger blade than I expected...! I would thank you for letting me test my beam emitter's limits, but too bad for you that **that** means I'm going to use it!"

Nepgear lowered her sword, unused to the added strength as the beam raked against the ground, but swung at the Mareshimono all the same, making the monster defend quickly with its grotesque arms...!

"Ohhhhhhh, yaaaaAAAAAHHH!"

With her beam sword clashing against the blasphemous monstrosity, they were deadlocked! Nepgear's focus was on taking it down, so when her friends suddenly flew in, she was too into it to notice them...!

"NEPGEAR! Huh? W-What the...?"

"Were we too slow...? But Nepgear seems fine!"

"Miss Nepgear...! She needs help! Wait..."

Their comments fell on deaf ears as the beam blade hummed loudly, but soon it started pushing through, with Nepgear holding the course as it was breaking through the Mareshimono's defenses...! All it took was one single instant, however, for Gear to summon the last vestiges of strength needed to complete her swing and strike true! Her saber cut off three of its arms and stabbed squarely above its maw, as well as into the abdomens of both its torsos...!

The CPU Candidate stared down the sights of her weapon and held it tightly, activating _the big gun_ as the beam began intensifying in power!

"Removing all limiters... Multiple Particle Beam Launcher online...! IT'S OVER! M.P.B.L..., **FIRE!**"

Nepgear unleashed her attack, blasting and overpowering straight through the monster, as well as traveling down the long and infested street and clearing out more in the hundreds, giving Gear a small notch of her self-confidence back! Despite her best efforts, however, the monster still stood up, prompting Nepgear to back off in anticipation for an attack...

"**Nepgear, you big idiot!**"

"Wh-What...?! I'm an idiot? Oh wait, that's just Uni."

She turned around in surprise, seeing her friends touch down with worry on their faces, the most worried looking to be Uni with her narrowed eyes staring directly at her.

"Well no duh I would say that! Nepgear, we get that you may not have a complex about it, but you sure worry about your popularity. You ran off before we could say anything to apologize!"

"U-Uhh..."

"We're not THAT insensitive," yelled the Lastation Candidate, getting in close enough to jab a finger onto Gear's collar, and causing the lavender-head to nervously smile. "Did you think we hated you...? Don't tell me you even _thought_ that! Weren't you the one who brought us together under the banner of friendship or something?! If you don't think we like you, then I'll never forgive you!"

"Uni, quit acting like a jerk!" scolded Ram, of all people, earning a quirked brow from her friend in the process. "Pssh, I know being a tsundere can bring an attitude problem, but seriously, just back off and take a breath! Nepgear did nothing wrong."

"Miss Uni... Miss Nepgear... Please stop fighting...!" Rom said in a low, but angering voice. "It's okay... It stopped being funny, so... Let's go back to normal. Kay?"

Nepgear and Uni couldn't stand up to the power that Rom's cuteness threw around, and soon both apologized.

"Huh? W-We were never going to not be friends anymore...! I mean, I understand why Uni might be angry with me, but..."

"No, no, I kind of blew off the handle there, Nepgear... Sorry, all, I didn't mean to do that. I'm just worried about you... I-It's not like I worry for nothing, though! You need to sh-shape up and be our so-called leader again!"

"Agreed...! If anything, I shouldn't have been so smug back there... It was a... joke... gone wrong, and that's that!"

While Uni wanted to draw attention to Gear's hesitation there, it was good enough of an answer to get the twins to smile and giggle. She let it go, joining in as their troubles seemed to melt away. True friendship at work~.

"Aw. Why do I get the feeling I just activated a flag of sorts...? Huh? Wait...! The monster!"

Remembering just what she was doing, Nepgear looked back to the Mareshimono, its arm limp and a gigantic hole through its body... By all means, it should have expired by now, and dissolve into nothing..., but there it still stood. Just when it looked like the wind almost made it make a movement, a sudden, sharp spike of energy could be felt in the area, spurring the Candidates to stay at the ready for whatever it had left to pull...!

"It's still alive?! No, that can't be!"

"Watch out... It's up to something...!"

The monster then began shuddering in place, its image getting distorted as its entirety seemed to flicker in and out of sight. A shower of dark pixels started getting sprayed from its now-dissolving body, covering up the beast until it melted into a puddle on the floor...

"What... the... good—"

All of a sudden, the shower of pixels turned into massive spout, going right into the air and falling down on its surroundings like water!

"Th-This is... What the hell is that?!" yelled Uni, taking a step back along with the others as they began to fly up and out, but the spout of pixels became a fountain and the fountain into a flood, as it inundated and swallowed up the streets with frightening speed! Unfortunately, all four Candidates didn't have much of a chance ro run away as they were swept up in the evil deluge of shadow matter...

* * *

"STAY DOWN! Huh...? Grrr, EAT SHIT! What the... Stay still, asshole! Why you...!"

Blanc once again found herself swinging at nothing, as that stupid Clione is still alive and kicking, almost looking like it was laughing at her every effort to hit it!

"WHY IS THIS THING SO DAMN HARD TO PUT DOWN?!"

"Heads up, Blanc! Volcano Dive!"

The Lowee CPU stepped far back enough just in time to avoid an eruption of flame, caused by Noire's sword when she slammed it into the ground! The slippery monster flew out, catching on fire as it surely took damage, only to take some more in the form of a natural spear, courtesy of Vert.

"My, this Clione is remarkably resilient." said the Goddess of Green, taking note of the fact that after all this punishment it still drew breath. "A lot is still left unsaid about all this, and that unsettles me... By the way, is my little Nepgear coming our way, or is she occupied, Blanc? I hope she is well...!"

"DROP CRUSH!"

"Tch, beats me! I don't know what the hell those Planeptune sisters are doing... Ah, they're probably helping in their own way..." Blanc crossed her arms, disappointed. "Wait, since when did you care that much for Neptune's sister, anyway?"

"U-Um... You know, I'm not quite sure," Vert replied, a little taken back. "The meeting may have been the first time I have exhibited such... flowering desires... So, what Neptune had hypothesized is suddenly making sense then, because wasn't it my other self who carried a torch for Nepgear?"

"TORNADO— Um, TORNERAID— Gh...! Gah, PRETTY NOWARU BUSTEEEER! ... Wait, are they still—!"

"I don't know, it's all starting to get muddled... We cannot grasp the true form of this dimensional bullshit, it seems. You also wanted to mush it up with IF, and somehow I don't feel safe leaving Peashy to you, too. Just what the hell is up with this continuity?!"

"Remember, that we don't know the extent of the dimensional shift... I wasn't even aware that Iffy carried such a risque picture of her friend... We could have certainly teased her about it if that were the case. Now that I think on it a little more, this doesn't quite explain the appearance of certain others... We've never confirmed that there was another Plutia here in this dimension, yet Anonydeath clearly has shown himself here!"

"I don't even know how I remember that effeminate, robotic jackass! It _must_ have been through whatever adventures Neptune had with our other selves, but acknowledging the problem doesn't _explain it_!"

"**YOU TWO ARE LEAVING ME HERE TO FIGHT BY MYSEEEEEELF!**"

Blanc and Vert turned to see Noire keeping the aquatic menace at bay and arm's length from squirming onto her face, struggling to keep from laughing at the sight.

"Oh my. Mhmhm, my apologies, Noire! Blanc, let us assist her, lest that monster reave her soul!"

"Hahaha, we kinda screwed up there...! Pffft, sure!"

Both CPUs grabbed onto the squishy creature, gritting down and yanking hard to remove its presence from their companion, and after a few tense moments they succeeded! It had quite the grip, though, and combined with their efforts, the Clione was sent ricocheting about and hitting everything...!

"Whoa...! What is this?!"

"Wah, hit the deck! Pinball attack!"

Both Green and White Heart ducked to avoid the rampant bouncing, as Black Heart slowly got up off the floor...

"Ugh, wwwwhat was that, Bla—"

**SMACK!**

The Clione hit the back of Noire's head, sending the CPU flying into her friends as the monster resumed its attack on tsundere.

"Grrrr, WHY?! Why did it pong back onto my head?! GET IT OFF!"

"Sh-Shut up! We tried what we could, unless you wouldn't mind getting an axe to the face!"

"This didn't quite pan out like I would have hoped..."

Noire got up enough strength to get her shoulders up, taking in what happened with a dull frown.

"No kidding! Why is this even happening to us, and why is Planeptune being targeted in a manner such as this...?!"

* * *

"AH-CHOO! Gah, I almost got this mucked up! Eh, stupid thing is stuck trying to show me a picture of Planeptune anyway. I'd totally do something to that bratty CPU's hometown if this thing would let me!"

Noire's words would reach the ears of a certain underling over in the desolate remains of the Gamindustri Graveyard, who was tapping away at her devilish deice with a slight temper about her until Noire's mention reached into her nose... All Linda could do now was watch the circus before her, as a freshly-resurrected Arfoire was running after Pirachu in a murderous rage!

"**Come here and mention wrinkles and menopause to my face again, vermin!**"

"Y-You're not the boss of ME, chu! Quit i-imagining things and stop chasing me-hee-heee!"

For once, Linda rolled her eyes at how she ended up the sane one of the group.

"This is supposed to be the Deity of Sin...? This has the makings of a busted cop drama, I swear!"

She looked down at the Altered Memory, scowling with its lack of performance and its apparent glitchiness...

"Man, I'm feeling pretty sour right now..., like I just want someone to pay! Grrr, stupid broads! Why am I really, really **hating those g**—guhh...!"

Underling leaned forward, feeling a discomfort in her head for a short moment before shaking her head.

"Ohhh, that seems to be happening quite a bit recently... Maybe I should take a nap. Hm?"

She blinked as the bottom screen of the cursed device became fuzzy and blackened, before going blank as the system shut itself off.

"... This sucks. This almost sucks worse than that one game I don't wanna pirate, since it's a literal ride to hell... Ah well, back to watching the free show, I guess."

Linda went back to watching the game of hag-and-mouse, tossing scrap in Pirachu's way and getting at least some enjoyment out of this.

* * *

Noire's unintended segue was enough time for the Clione to struggle up against the back of her head again, making her hit the pavement again.

"MMMPHPHRPRHKSCK!"

"Language, Noire..." groaned Vert, getting up along with Blanc as they stood there unsure of how to help her.

"That thing's being a literal headcase right now! But hey, it looks like we're finally making some damn prog— What the HELL IS THAT?!"

Blanc brought attention to an incoming surge of inky... liquid? It couldn't truthfully be called one with how _off_ it looked compared to the surroundings, like an almost criminal use of CGI against a hand-drawn background. And it was coming right towards them!

"Hurry and get to your feet, Noire!" yelled Vert, the green Goddess already taking steps to assist her friend before she gets swept away, but things were made difficult when Black Heart shot up to her feet, sending both Goddesses into a state of disarray.

"THAT'S IT! You're not going to get the best of me! In fact, I'll show MY best! A rerelease, if you w—"

Noire's comeback was immediately silenced as she too got taken by the current, with Vert and Blanc barely above it all as it raked their feet...!

"Oh crap," swore Blanc, "we gotta fish her out of there, it looks like... That doesn't even look like water, gross!"

"Indeed," agreed Vert, daring enough to lean over and inspect the liquid a bit closer. "This substance looks to be of an aqueous nature, but whatever it is composed of clearly isn't anything natural... Hm?"

The spear-wielder's attention was piqued as something white and beige bobbed up from the murky surface, the frazzled look of a certain CPU Candidate staring up into space...

"Oh my...!"

"Huh? What are you looking at over there, V—"

"Fish on~! I'm going to reel you into my arms, my beloved Nepgear~!"

With hearts in her eyes, Vert dove in after Gear, and both were soon lost underneath the pixelated blackness.

"... What the hell...?"

Blanc's feeling of absolute disbelief made her stare off into space as well, until something else nudged her foot..., rather, three something elses... She turned to see Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's shaking bodies all huddled up, wanting to get out... Normally, her sisterly instinct would kick in and she would yell out and pull them to safety, if she didn't also see a small puddle of the evil stuff wigging out on top of Noire's sister's head. It only took a few seconds for the substance to coagulate and assume another form..., that of a Dogoo.

"Dogoo, dogoo!"

"..."

The Goddess of White punched it off and proceeded with the saving, just before the waters below began rumbling and doing the exact same thing she saw just moments ago...! They all turned into more monsters! Blanc went wide-eyed at how ridiculous this all became!

"What... THE... FUUUUUU—"

* * *

Rewinding back to when Nepstation Nep said that zinger about Noire's popularity, everyone in the Basilicom was hard at work trying to regain themselves and recover... Histoire appeared to be concentrating on something as she was tapping into the network, Mina went back to creating the barrier that was lost, and Kei stood guard over the back door and the small crowd of staffers, the three Summit Observers, and HDD Rei Ryghts of all people. As for the rest...

"I'm gonna need some more Nep Bulls here, Compa...!"

"L-Let me patch up Pea-Pea's head first, Iffy!"

"Agh! This brat is spitting up on my dress! **Vert gave me this from the bottom of her heart, dammit!**"

IF asked for Compa to toss her some Nep Bull EX-II, the ultimate in healing concoctions, intent on giving it some staff who really needed it. The nurse obliged and then she continued to bandage up a drowsy Peashy's head... The other person on healing duty didn't have as much luck; Chika had to deal with a lazing, finicky Plutia resting on her lap.

"_Yech!_ No, it's too bitter...! I don't want that icky stuff! Get it awaaaay...!"

"Rgh... Trust me, even having a faked sickness doesn't make for a good sleep... Just get better, so I don't get _bitter...!_"

"Okay..."

Plutia opened her mouth, ready to get administered.

"I still don't get why I have to feed you... Fine."

As Chika poured the rest of the bitter restorative down Plutie's gullet, she could feel the lax girl squirming and struggling in her lap, splashing some of the stuff onto her again despite the added effort to drink it.

"Y-You...! I swear, if we weren't in mortal danger, I'd—"

The former Leanbox Oracle didn't get to finish her sentence as a bright light engulfed Plutia, and she also didn't get to see Iris Heart emerging all renewed as the CPU's added height cold-cocked Chika in a head-to-head collision.

"Oh...! Looks like that did the trick," began Iris Heart, as she loomed over her caretaker without injury. "Hmhm, despite the bitterness, I wouldn't mind having some more of that swirling around in my mouth...! You have my thanks, woman."

Iris Heart's brand of humor and her appearance swiftly stopped everything that was happening inside, for good reason.

"Ugh, my head... Huh? Who are...— Whoa!"

Chika found herself being lifted up by the back of her dress, staring directly at a predatory Plutia...!

"Even if you were about to say something... hurtful, I appreciate your services...! If one gives a service, then it must be repaid in kind, don't you think~? Aha~..."

As she narrowed her crimson eyes and visually traced down the contours of Chika's body, all were on alert to protect themselves from her close-quarters caressing.

"O-Oh no... Why am I freezing up in her presence...?" questioned IF, who was somehow drawing memories of another, younger her, with the domineering CPU bent over in front of her and asking if she was cool for Iffy... All at the cost of the Maker looking less cool in front of the rest.

"Hawawawawawa...! I n-never thought we'd end up in h-h-here with her...!" shuddered Financier.

"If reports are to be believed, even elderly men like myself are not exempt from Iris Heart's wrath...! I do not wish to be plucked bald!" exclaimed Yvoire.

"Why do we get these sorts of lines?! I wanna do something cool now, please make it stop!" yelled Chian.

"P-Please, everyone calm down," asked a focusing Histoire, tapping into the Basilicom's network while everything was going down. "I'm trying to follow up on something, and I need to concentrate... In other words, **please don't touch me! ゞ◎Д◎ヾ**"

However, the Vert-lover didn't take kindly to Plutia's advances.

"Hmph, who do you think you are?" Chika said as she swatted away an incriminating hand. "The only one I'd let appreciate my physical charms would be my lovely sister, Vert! You are not welcome to them!"

"Hmhmhmhahaha~. We shall see if you change your tone then, after we get to know each other better...!"

"No! Bad Plu-Plu!"

Iris Heart actually stopped her amorous approach when she heard Compa chastising her. Turning around, she saw the nurse shaking her head with disapproval.

"What... did you say...?"

"You're being a naughty Plu-Plu right now," Compa promptly replied, not paying attention to her own patient as she basically mirrored Chika with how she fed a Nep Bull to poor Peashy, eventually causing the poor girl to transform to HDD in order to escape. However, she stayed focused on Plutia... "Please don't get lovey-dovey with the patients until they're all healed! That's not nice!"

Plutia only smiled, amused...

"Hmhmhm. Be a dear and stay put, Compa, because as soon as Chika and I finish, you and I are going to make sure that first aid of yours get put to good use."

"But that's **not** being nice...! Why are you being such a _meanie_, Plu-Plu? We're only trying to help..."

Yellow Heart wobbled back to getting treated by Compa, looking over to the friend in question before asking the nurse, "Is Ploot being naughty again...? She's being bad, right...?"

"Yup-yup," concurred the nurse, "Plu-Plu needs a time-out for molesting Miss Chika...!"

"Oooooh, Compa's getting mad at you...!"

Plutia then frowned. It wasn't often that someone got in her way when it comes to enjoying herself, and especially rarer for someone to stand up to her like Compa was doing. The fact that the nurse's mothering was because she was a very nice person unsettled the sadistic CPU, since she couldn't really punish her for it, even back at the Ultradimension. It didn't help matters that her and Neptune pretty much raised them over there... It seems that in this dimension things were going to be stricter. She doesn't mind being constricted now and then, but...

"Well now. You've certainly got quite the mouth on you in this dimension, Compa..." replied Iris Heart, looking a little uncomfortable for once. "Do open it with caution, because you never know what might go into—"

"Iffy! Compa! Plu...tie...? What's going on?"

It was at that time that Purple Heart came into the scene, stopping at the front and seeing everything that was going on before being let in. The only one happy to see her was a waving P-ko. "Uh, am I... interrupting something? Plutie, are you—"

"YAAAHH!"

Before she could get any answers, Neptune was cut off by the frantic yell of a certain iffy Maker, IF doing several double takes towards the CPU and the pair of Dengekiko and Famitsu... in actual news room? With another NEPTUNE...?! Everyone began taking notice of this strange addition; IF wasn't seeing things after all, but she's no less fatigued for it.

"T-Two Neps...? Am I seeing things...? No, that can't be, they're right there! But how?! HOW?!"

"No, I don't wanna crush my wallet for a simple Nep plush...!" said Dengekiko, reporting away until she registered IF's cries of disbelief. "Huh? IF? **Huh?!**"

With the realization that they were being noticed, the newsroom then faded quickly out of existence along with this second Neptune, who gave a cheery "Bye-bye" as she went. Both journalists were just as confused as the others as IF wigged out in the corner.

"The newsroom..." muttered a disoriented Famitsu, who had to take a look below her to see that she was sitting on a rock instead of a cushy stool. "It disappeared, but, we were here all along?! What's going on?!"

"DOUBLE NEPTUNAS, THAT'S WHAT!" Peashy jumped in place from the front of her feet! "Does that mean I get a Double Pudding Bonus since there are two Neptunas~?"

"N-No, P-ko, it does not," replied Neptune, utterly confused with what she happened into. " With everything that's going on, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that everyone is all right... With that said..."

Purple Heart turned to the gathering of non-combat personnel, taken aback for a brief moment when Rei herself stumbled out and sat formally with her legs folded underneath her. It made her look more ridiculous as she was still in HDD mode.

"Rei, I—"

"If you're going to p-punish me, then at least h-hear me out," interrupted the ancient CPU, talking like her meek and unassertive self would. "I-I apologize if I keep making you worry, and I can explain! Wait..., no I can't! I don't know how I got this form back, and I didn't ask for this! A-And, I don't even know where that second Neptune came from...! Honest!"

"... (- _-)..." Histoire calmly floated...

"Rei, please calm down. I just want to say—"

"I am truly someone who's not worth your time, Lady Neptune...! All I've done is use up space and words in trying to redeem myself... At least tell your l-little sister that I accepted my punishment without regrets..."

"Did somebody say... _punishment~?_" swooned Plutia, letting go of her former captive as she now went to stare expectantly at Rei.

"EEEP! N-NO, NOT **THAT** KIND! I beg of you, Lady Neptune, please don't punish me like thaaat!" Rei ran back to the huddle of non-combatants and cowered. Her "daughter" was quick to guard against Plutia's bad touch.

"Don't bully my mommy, Ploot! She's not being bad this time, really!"

"... (- _-*)..." Histoire kept on trying her best...

"C-Calm down, Plutie...! P-ko, let's try not to get into a fight, I'm trying to talk to Rei he—"

"YAAAAAAH!" **WHUMP!**

Everyone turned to see Nepgear pressed against the barrier, with a bunch of monsters pushing her in, as well as...

"I-I only looked away for a second...! P-Please help us, Neptune...! AAH! I can feel a Dogoo trying to slip into my suit!"

"My, let me remove that for you...! There! All done, Nepgear~."

"V-Vert...?! What are you doing behind— AH! You just replaced it with your hand...!"

"... (- _ ≦*)..." Uh, Histoire...? You feeling okay?

"KYAAAH!" **WHUMP!**

And now Noire was the next one to join, with a little guest of her own as the fearsome Clione was STILL the one who was pushing her from the top of her head.

"WHYYYYY...?! Why is this still happening to meeeee?!"

"THIS WHOLE THING HAS GONE DOWN THE CRAPPER! Stupid monsters, DIE!" yelled a distant Blanc, the harsh impacts of an axe hitting baddies being heard as well.

"**THAT. IS. ENOUGH! ****ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ**"

Histoire stopped whatever she was doing in order to begin fuming, slamming her tiny fists into the book she sat on as her sudden anger startled everyone.

"I have had enough of these shenanigans while our Nation is still in trouble! If you all won't take this seriously, then I guess I will have to!"

Just then, a small bell rang below Histoire, the fairy then ruffling through her pages before pulling out what looked like a copy. She then shoved it onto Mina as she said, "**You** can deal with the backup plan! **I** have to go!"

"What?! B-But I'm not sure if I'm able to—"

That was all the tutor could say before Histy braced herself and sped forward, expecting and getting an opening made for her as she flew out to the battlefield! Soon enough, her position was set upon by multiple monsters more than a few times her size and weight! However, Histoire then proved that her spurt of bravery wasn't misplaced, as her translucent wings of light grew in size and with energy, before setting _herself_ upon her foes with every swing of her tiny body's awesome power!

"_That's right...!_" growled Histy, barreling bookfirst into a bunch of Tetrisi blocks, before burning them to a crisp. "Even if she is doing her best, Neptune is still slacking off right now...! _Still_ _slacking off...!_ Well, I have reached my breaking point! **It's time I show you all just how much a book can hurt in the right hands!**"

"H-Histy...?! What has gotten into you?!" yelled Neptune, worried for her little berserker of an Oracle while feeling some mostly unwarranted backlash to her character. Her worries were somewhat misplaced, however, as Histoire's current mood was fueling up her desire to something meaningful. To point, the tome had no problem at all with slinging spells and bashing heads in with her book's spine. Before she could dwell too much on Histoire's version of stress relief, Purple Heart heard some shuffling behind her, turning to see that IF was angrily sorting through their supplies.

"Iffy? Now what do you think _you're_ doing? Are you going to snap, too?"

"You're damn right! Histoire's right, Nep, I can't take this anymore!" replied the Maker, holding up a few Nep Bull EX IIs in her hands. As she got up, she tried to put them into her coat's pockets, only to realize she was a little lacking in pockets..., as well as lacking a coat.

"Oh. M-My coat is ruined..."

"I'm so sorry, Iffy..." Compa sadly muttered.

"Don't be, Compa... Anyway, I've seen more than my fair share of craziness today, and I decided 'to hell with it'! I'm gonna go back out there and show them who's boss! It's time for our counteratta—"

"**HOLD IT!**" "**TIME OUT!**"

IF stumbled as she was interrupted, as both journalists jumped in front of her and made a "T" with their hands just as she was about to bring out some freaky diamond qatars.

"Huh...? Time out? Why?! Is this really the time for a... time out?"

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Famitsu, aiming her stopping motion towards the good guys and halting them with the sheer confusion of such an action! "We have been dragging on for a little long, so we need to cut to a break!"

"Splitting time leads to a perfect future, as one might say," quoted Dengekiko, facing the bad guys, and achieving the same with her time-out. "Everyone will appreciate the break, I promise! It's only natural to give some build-up to the big finale!"

The good guys all had looks of questioning aimed at the duo, before most decided to take advantage and relax...

"Are you two going to explain the second me...?" asked an annoyed Neptune, receiving nothing in response as those two just stayed in place. She relented to their stiffness on the matter after a short time... "Fine. I can't say I wouldn't appreciate a commercial break, even if this is a poor way to admit the word count was getting up there. How about you, Iffy?"

IF sat down on the floor with a petulant frown, her best friend trying to soother her with a gentle rub of the shoulders.

"Fine! I'll wait til next chapter to unleash my full might! A-A little lower, Compa..."

"I'm on it, Iffy! I can't wait to see what we'll do next!"

From Plutia scoping out everyone and Rei with a lascivious eye, the three window stooges having Peashy point and laugh at how funny they look, to even the lesser Dogoo taking a sophisticated tea break, we now go to a word from our sponsors...!

"Introducing Sir Hatsworth's Jolly Good Black Tea~!" swooned Vert, pulling out a box with the image of an elderly and dapper gentleman with a cup of tea in his hand. "Whether you have your tea breaks in the park, exploring ancient dungeons, or before laying waste to your enemies in your Golden Robot Suit, there is always time for Sir Hatsworth's tea! Good show!"

Everyone gave a rousing "Yay", all lifting up their own cups of the good stuff, before the camera turned off, signifying the chapter's end.

* * *

**A/N:**** Apologies if this whole thing isn't what you expected, but... It's gotta happen. _It's gotta happen...!_**

**So about that crop thing... Last chapter wasn't where I wanted to end it, with Nepgear's misery. It was supposed to end in a different scene after the mysterious glitch flood, but thanks to my mistake, I was left with a whole sequence that couldn't be broken up. So, I had to edit and trim some stuff into three chapters. Well then.**

**See you next time!**


	14. The Rebellion (Rescue) of Planeptune

**Author's Note: Will our heroines save the day from evil?! Will they quit doing the funny stuff in order to do the serious stuff?! Probably! Maybe!**

**Drink some tea! Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.  
****SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for most of the Neptunia series.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, _Iris Heart_, and REALLY going into real crazy Dynasty Warriors and Wonderful 101 stuff..!**

**Original Post Date: 8/1/15**

* * *

"OKAY, EVERYONE! WE'RE GOING LIVE SOON, SO GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!"

Whether one was human, CPU, or a monster, the unusual co-mingling that was the break between chapters had to come to an end, as many begrudgingly went back to where they once were. Dengekiko and Famitsu collected their teacups and gave the thumbs-up to continue from where they left off, going so far as to climb up to Vert, Nepgear, and Noire's vantage point and leaving them there. Well, no matter how they pulled it off, there was an invasion to either continue or stop!

Neptune had a small point of contention about this little diversion, though...

"Wait. If all of us in the Basilicom were here doing the commercial..., then what about Blanc and Histoire...?"

Neptune's query prompted them both to look outside, and both her friends in question clearly never got the memo as they took out probably half of all the monsters by themselves while everyone enjoyed the tea break. They were almost ready to keel over and pass out!

"Why... Why did everything stop...? You...! You're all dead...! I... I'm going to kill all of... -Haahhh...- o-of you...!"

"This... This wasn't what I was expecting... Isn't anyone... going to help...? (;*´Д`)ﾉ"

Both journalists internally smacked themselves for their mistake..., until...

"Uhh... Ha-HAH! F-Famitsu and I got youuuu! It was ALL a trap...! For the monsters!" Dengekiko spread her arms wide like she was in control.

"Th-That's right...!" chirped Famitsu agreeing with her colleague's statement. "That commercial break was to totally fool the monsters so their numbers would dwindle...!"

This unusual and _totally true _declaration got the monsters all riled up again, and everything returned to status quo. Neptune and the other more serious people just sighed. Plutia most certainly didn't, in fact, giving quite the opposite reaction...!

"My, just how much of a masochist are you two to get them to turn this ferocious against us~? You two are quite amusing~."

Iris Heart's response sent shivers down their spines, as they ran to anywhere away from her to catch the action and perhaps check on something...

With that, IF tried to fit at least one Nep Bull in her belt, but the thing was so naturally fitting that she couldn't. Shrugging, she lifted up the top of her one-piece and jammed _one_ in there, before popping off the top of another and hesitating to take a drink of one of the most bitter things in existence. She bit the bullet and downed the whole thing at once!

"Gah...! Ugh, why...? I guess I should be thankful that we've unified the EXE meter to our SP sometime before Chapter 12... Blech, I don't get what makes this filled with love... You sisters are weird."

"Well then. You don't have to take in our boundless love if you don't want it, Iffy," retorted Neptune, getting steadily more annoyed with everything that's happened... "Whatever it is you plan to do, then all I ask is that you be careful..."

Her friend just smiled as she said, "You worry too much, Nep. How about having a little faith in _us_ for a change? Besides I think an actual excuse for our poor performance is coming right about..."

"Hey, take a look at this!"

"Now. Let's see what's those two found out, Nep."

Both Dengekiko and Famitsu quickly ran back to them, giving Iris Heart a wide berth as they wanted to show something. Wow, do they always come in a pair like this...?

"Hm? What is it, you two?" asked Neptune. "Please be quick about it, as those two are almost about to be Noire and Nep Jr. sandwiches."

"Oh **screw you, Neptune!**"  
"Wh-What the goodness?! Please help meee!"

Vert, meanwhile, was the only one not mentioned because...

"And why don't I count as a sandwich...? Oh, it must be because I am the bread to Nepgear's filling, is it not~?"

Yeah...

Purple Heart ignored her big, green friend's innuendo, only giving a twitch in her eye for the journalists to witness.

"Uh, okay then...? Dengekiko and I actually needed the break to sort through some footage, but here you go, some video of our discovery!"

Famitsu fast-forwarded the footage for a short bit before stopping only two seconds later... It was a serene, first-person view of a peaceful Planeptune street~.

"We were kind of rolling beforehand, to have a good time and maybe get some filler footage," explained the gloved reporter. "We were on our way to the Basilicom to film the televised portion of the CPU Summit, you know, what would have happened by now if we weren't under attack, when _Dengekiko here_ spotted a cart selling melon bread...!"

Dengekiko turned flush as she sheepishly chuckled to herself.

"Uh... R-Right, I kind of get into a flaming haze whenever I come across some delicious melonpan~... N-Never mind that! If it weren't for me buying out that cart we wouldn't have solid evidence of how the invasion started! Look!"

By the time she insisted they pay attention, the shot of Dengekiko stuffing her face swiftly panned to to a scene where it finally began... Everyone was enjoying themselves, happy as the day is bright, only for a Dogoo to blink into existence in a manner like loading a picture using a dial-up connection pre-year-2000, appearing as a mess of blocky pixels before it "cleared up" and acted like normal. Before anyone could question about its appearance, out spawned another..., and another..., and then not even Dogoos, as bunches of boisterous Bits, a lot of alluring Alraunes, scores of Skeletons, and many more monsters materialized! As the camera bounced with the journalists' travels, it captured the populace running for their lives as dozens of confused monsters didn't even so much as terrorize them until about a minute later.

"They spawned _directly_ _inside_ the city...?!" gasped Purple Heart. "How can this be...? I thought only Enemy Discs could spawn monsters, but this is too grand a scale for just one!"

"I don't mind such a large penetration happening without foreplay," began Iris Heart, "but in this case, I'm not happy **or** satisfied. Whoever is responsible for this will be experiencing my complaints _directly inside them_ until I see fit!"

"Well _there's_ your plot convenience for the hour," sighed IF, doing her best to ignore the yelping voice in her head telling her to run away from Plutia. "That explains the poor response from the soldiers... Still, with so many questions left unanswered, the only way out now is to just go for i—!"

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPIIING?!"

"O-k-kay, NOW I'm getting Dogooed all over...! Ah!"

"Oh...! M-Me too! That is not where on should touch a lady, unhand me!"

"Pahahahahah!" Peashy pointed and laughed at the trapped trio some more. "They really are starting to look like sandwiches now, Neptuna!"

Purple Heart actually shook her head, fed up.

"Oh my gosh, this is as crazy and chaotic like an old mascot... What could _possibly_ go wrong...?"

"I c-can't maintain the barrier for much longer! Everyone, get ready...!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!"

Mina's warning gave everyone approximately one second before the barrier began to have cracks forming in every direction...! The three trapped ladies could feel their support begin to give way, while watching everyone on the other side prepare for one last stand...!

"This is it!" yelled Purple Heart! "Win or lose, it's all or nothing! Though I'd really prefer it if we win! Got it?!"

Every able person gave a rousing "Right!", just before the barrier broke down and shattered like sugar glass, with the monsters stampeding in with nothing left to stand in their way...! Neptune was about to step forward to be give the first strike, when both Chika and Kei stepped in her way.

"W-What are you two doing?!" she yelled, surprised with no sense of amusement.

"Hmph. Just who do you think you should be worried about, Neptune?" yelled Chika, readying her spear by her side as Kei readied her blade. "While you were all having your fun, we Oracles knew that some semblance of a plan was better than none!"

"Learning the basics is what any sensible person should do," began Kei, "In this case... it's how to play a fighting game. Spacing, if you will. We may be self-taught, but when it comes to both games and combat, then who better than learning from our CPUs? Hyaah!"

Both former Oracles gave their best efforts as they mimicked what Vert and Noire were known for: pure, unadulterated spam. Chika worked her spear, thrusting out at every advance she saw while displaying some deft footwork in order to keep up! Kei didn't need to move as much, as all she needed to do swing and several more slashes came out without pause, slicing up her side of the invasion with implausible but effective fencing powers! Their efforts combined halted the flow, much to the relief of the rest.

"D-Don't forget about me!" Mina shouted as she stowed Histoire's page away in her coat and quickly called on two magic sigils, launching lightning bolts and localized explosions to aid her fellow comrades in clearing out the cads! Not wanting to leave them all without something to aid them, Mina then raised her staff in the air and formed a rapid ice floe that stemmed the foes' advances from the front!

"Please, everyone, I need to do what Histoire has asked of me, and ascend the Planeptower to activate something in accordance with her plan...! I'll be fine by my lonesome, and she wants the rest of us down here anyway, so don't worry, Neptune. We're counting on you all!"

"G-Good luck, M-Miss Mina...!" said a shaky Rei, who decided to do whatever she could as she... held every single other non-combatant up on her shoulders on a platform out of the way of the melee, with the little faith she seemed to have gotten powering her in spite of her weakness. "We'll survive, r-right, Miss Neptune...?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. If Histy said so, then you may go, Mina. Be careful."

As Mina took her leave, Neptune smiled with how impressed she was with her friends. She was about to make her own move when IF yelled, "Now I'll get to show you my _true_ strength!"

IF jumped up high into the air and above of the fray, her hands glowing with an awesome power as she threw down several blades of light and skewered so many baddies! Then, she descended just as quickly, shouting "Their loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" as she crashed her blade into the ground and created a shockwave that killed even more! Yes, she did mix the quotes up, but who's gonna argue with her?

As she finished the first part of her EXE Drive, IF had cleared out a massive space out the front door, allowing more freedom as Neptune, Plutia, and Peashy rocketed into the fracas and sent plenty of opposition flying with the ferocity of three CPUs! Neptune in particular was more worried for her friends, slashing away while keeping a watchful eye for them as she shouted, "Nep Jr! Noire! Vert! Gh..., can any of you hear me?!"

"N-Neptune...? I'm kinda—Ah! D-Don't step on me like that!"

"Oh~? I didn't mean to," replied Plutia, smiling. "I was reaching for Noire and the little one here, but that squeal was an unexpected present...! Thank you, Neppy Jr."

"Eh... Why...?"

That response wasn't what Neptune was expecting, as she saw Plutia pulling up a dizzied Noire from the melee, stepping off of a downed Gear in the process. Vert appeared to be lying face down just a few steps away, ignored by all... Upon further inspection, the dastardly Clione had been found to be tangled up in Noire's white hair, dizzied and out of commission. The sadistic CPU effortlessly plucked the tough foe from her and let the other CPU slide to Neptune's feet, gripping then monster's squishy body tightly in her hand...!

"I bet it enjoyed getting under your hair, Noire," began the deviant CPU, "but now is the time for it accept our feelings on what it's done, and pay for it with its body! Oh, Peashy~?"

A small explosion of defeated monsters came out in response, Yellow Heart rushing to Plutia's side as she demolished her foes, narrowing her eyes when she saw what was in her friend's hands.

"What is it, Ploot? Oh! Is that the mean monster that tried to blow up Neptuna's house?"

"That's right! It has been very naughty, Peashy... So we need to teach it a lesson, don't you think?"

Iris Heart stretched the Clione's body, making it look almost comical, when Neptune came in and said, "P-ko, Plutie's just being herself right now. There's no need to 'teach' that monster anyth—"

**POW!**

Peashy had laid into the monster's face with both her claw and her hard punch, causing a slight tremor with how hard she punched!

"You're a bad monster! I'm not gonna forgive you! Take **this**!"

The poor monster was getting laid into as the angry child of a CPU gave punch after punch, never ceasing or slowing as she ramped the beating up to a veritable flurry of rapid-fire punches, as Plutia laughed madly behind it all.

"Hyaaah-nananananana!

"Mmm-hahahaha~! That's it, Peashy! Don't stop! Don't stop until it goes limp from it all! Ah-hahahahaha!"

"... I have no words, Plutie..." groaned Neptune, closing her eyes in wanting to forget it for just a second when...

"Nep, look out!"

"NEP-NEEEP!"

"Huh...?! AHHH!"

Purple Heart and company found themselves caught off guard by the flash flood of glitchy water from the previous chapter, the inky depths swallowing them all before turning into a throng of monsters! Oddly enough, despite changing form, they really could be treated like water with how clueless they all looked, as Neptune came back up gasping for air all the same.

"Haaah...! What is all this?!"

"Hang on, I've got you, Nep-Nep!"

Neptune turned to see Compa descending upon her and sitting on an empty supply box, with the makeshift boat floating perfectly on top of the mob, as well as taking care of a few. She reached down and pulled her friend out of the "water", but her physical strength wasn't anything to write home about, so Neptune did all the work.

"Phew... Thanks, Compa..."

"Ahh... Hahhh... It was nothing, Nep-Nep... Boy, it really feels like a trauma center right now... I can't keep track of this..."

"You and me both. Wha—? Look out!"

"Huh? WAH!"

Compa and Neptune ducked their heads as the Basilicom's roof started breaking off, the rocks and debris doing their own part in dispatching monsters, oddly enough, but the real reason came down along with it...

"**GGRRRRRRAAAAUUUU—**"

"WAAAAAAH—OOF!"

The Guard Vermin that had chased down Compa before returned, bringing the roof's destruction as well as a surprised CPU in its wake as an unsuspecting Green Heart was thrown high up in the shock of its landing, falling onto its head a moment after making its entrance. Vert was too dizzied to do much, however, and she slid off of it... Chika could be seen diving in after her, talking about hopefully giving her CPR. It was enough of a distraction that the mighty monster had to look down at them in bafflement.

"Quick! It's distracted!" exclaimed Neptune. "We must strike while we have the chance, Compa!"

"I've got your back, Nep-Nep! I think it's time Mister Vermin got a little check-up...!"

As Compa got up, she aimed her giant syringe and began pelting the huge monster with medicinal gunfire, drawing its attention as its arachnid body began sloshing through towards her... Purple Heart than flew up and held her large katana up high, descending fast and clashing blades with the fearsome creature! The goddess smirked, leaning inwards as she glided down and raked blade against blade until she cleared it, slashing the side of its spider body!

"**GRRAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

The fiend began aimlessly throwing punches and swipes as Neptune continued attacking from above, when a blade of light struck its backside, detonating in some sort of holy explosion.

"The demon locked in my right arm demands your death!"

IF landed on the Vermin's back, taking advantage of the situation as she pulled dirty tactics and stabbing it from behind! Unfortunately, this caused it to swing even wider and wilder, making it more difficult for Neptune to approach.

"Careful, Iffy! This appears to be at least a Level 5 Quest monster!"

"I-I know that! But this isn't a hunt, so I don't have to worry about getting secret spoils!"

Meanwhile, Compa swallowed some fear as she stepped to the front of the box... If it weren't for Dengekiko and Famitsu dragging themselves inside with their miraculously-surviving equipment, she may have capsized...!

"Those two always get to have more fun fighting monsters... I'm always the one healing their ouchies afterwards... as well as my own..."

"Uh, what is she doing...?" Famitsu nervously asked.

"Er, don't ask me," replied her lightning-quick colleague, cleaning the lens of her camera so it could see an almost fanservicey shot going up towards the nurse. "Man, don't you feel like we should be able to do something more this...?"

"Yeah... Didn't we blast through whatever was in our way a few chapters ago? Oh, my head... Somehow I'm thinking of unleashing some action right now..."

Both of them were clutching their heads, trying to sort out just what sort of dimension they were recalling, when Compa was springing her knees in preparation for a jump...!

"Uh, Compa, just what are you—"

"Well, maybe **I** want to do some hardcore fighting, too!"

Compa raised her syringe above her head, bobbing up and down in warming up her knees for a drastic maneuver...! Well, drastic in the eyes of her friends. Here, she looked kind of silly, especially in front of the de facto camera crew.

"Thus, I give up the needle! I'M COMING, NEP-NEP!"

She jumped off of the box, kicking her legs so she could catch a bit of air and surprised the hell out of Neptune and Iffy when she landed needle first into the Guard Vermin's shoulder!

"**RRRRRRROOOOAAAA...!**"

"C-Compa?!"

"What are you, crazy, Compa?"

"**The patient is in need of a sedative!**" yelled the nurse as she lifted out the syringe. "**Nurse Compa will now administer it! Here I go!**"

With that, she began plunging in and stabbing the needle repeatedly into the monster's torso, in a manner not unlike when a slasher villain makes sure their victim is dead...! Oh god, that's creepy...! Compa...?

Every stab began taking its toll, as the Guard Vermin's slowly-paralyzing body slowly sank into quote-unquote "waters", resisting to the last as it kept swinging at whatever it could..., and SUCCEEDING when its mighty righty slammed and pinned Compa close to its body!

"AHHH?!"

"Compa?! Hang on, I'm coming! Iffy!"

"Already a step ahead, Nep!"

Neptune and IF both grabbed onto the monster's hand and struggled pulling it off of a squished Compa, the nurse looking like she was in pain... But, she didn't struggle, keeping the pressure on her syringe as she numbed the Guard Vermin down...!

"N-No... Not yet..." she groaned, "I can s-still...!"

"Don't speak," interjected IF. "You need some help yourself there, Compa... We're getting you out, got it?!"

"Iffy's right," agreed Neptune. "After this, we'll go back to eating pudding until we all get better... Then, we can go do a Quest or two and laugh...! Hang in there!"

"Wh-Who's there...?" asked the nurse, seemingly unaware of who was speaking and sounding like her life was slipping away...! "I-If you can h-hear me..., tell Iffy that I... I... Um, no, wait, wasn't it Ge-Ge that needed to know...? Or was it Nep-Nep...? Nisa...? Uhhhh... I don't know... Wah!"

Compa clenched her eyes shut as she couldn't quite parse out what she wanted to say, but Neptune and IF couldn't afford waiting as they were almost there...! But then...!

"MmmmmMMMMM—WAIT! I'M NOT DYING! YAH!"

Her body began glowing softly, and along with her yell it was enough to startle her friends into yanking too hard!

"Compa? Whoa!"

"Gyaaah!"

The sudden yank freed Compa from the monster's grasp, but ended up flicking her and sending her into a stationary spin that couldn't be healthy if one wanted to keep down their meal...! Before anyone could step in to stop her, a bunch of small, pink lights began blinking around the spinning nurse. A pretty sight if one could slow it all down!

"Wahwahwahwaaaahhh...! I'm ge-e-e-etting d-dizzyyyyy...! Am I doing my speciaaaaal...?!"

Her eyes went blank as the light show was getting brighter and brighter, eventually coalescing into her syringe and causing its contents to glow bright pink with energy...!

"Ahhhh! T-Traehelipmoc...? Bread Cruuumbs...? My head kinda hurts, Iffyyyy, I'm gonna— Kyah!"

Compa landed flat on her keister, leaning forward just enough to push the plunger in and activating her EXE Drive...! However, since she amassed much more energy than she usually would, the attack didn't come out... In fact, the brightness completely died down, enough to give Neptune and IF pause, and the nurse a relief for her blurring vision.

"Compa...? Did you just use...?"

"I think she did, Nep... Extra strength, at that...! But did it disappear...?"

"Um..., Nep-Nep? Iffy? I'm kinda scared..." said a concerned Compa, tired and woozy as she stood up, letting her needle sag and aim downwards. It was _then_ that the light returned in all its glory...! "Huh?! I-Is this going to end ba—"

She was cut off as a pretty, heavy, **medicinal laser** then expelled forth from her needle, causing the nurse to lock up as she held onto her implement for dear life! The pretty pink laser was meant to be aimed **up**, so it could rain down on the baddies safely and split up, but with the excess energy and her current angle, Bread Crumbs turned into a deadly stream! The Guard Vermin roared a might roar as it was being filled up with Compa's love, until it vaporized from the inside out!

"YAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T CONTROL IIIIT!"

Compa's technique was still going...! Everywhere she turned, the beam would clear lines in the watery mob indoors and out, but it had always been aiming downwards... Right towards the floor...!

Dozens of cracks began forming, and everyone felt as if gravity was starting to pull them down...!

"E-Everyone...? Don't move...! I'm going to—"

Neptune was cut off as the Basilicom's floor gave out below them, with no one prepared to fly out as they all fell into the abyss!

"C-Compa, hold o—OOO-AHHHH!"

"IFFYYYYYYY!"

"Wh-Whoa! AAAAAH!

"My darliiiiiing...!"

"This isn't gooooooood!"

"Damn it, Neptuuuuuuune!"

"Th-This is all my faaaaauuuult...!"

"Neptunaaaaa!"

"Ah-hahahaha~! I'm falliiiiing~!"

"SISTEEEEEER!"

"Nep Juni-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"—AAAAAAAAAAH! WAH!"

Neptune flew out of her bed, blanket covering her front end as she laid down on the floor with her dainty lower half bent upwards. Normally, one would call into question her sleepwear, but as soon as she hit the floor, someone spoke out.

"Gwah! Neptune, you almost landed on me, you jerk!" yelled Noire, who Neptune almost landed on as her nose barely touched her friend's foot.

"Huh? Noire?"

The purple-head quickly got to her feet, finding the black-haired CPU to be in her usual tsundere mood. This was enough to put a spring in Neptune's step.

"What's shaking, bacon? I just had a _niiiice_ nap, and I had a crazy taxi of a dream! So, how's it goin'?"

"You tell me, Neptune. You've been sleeping the day away, and I've— I-I mean, _we've_ been worried that you wouldn't get up!"

"Aw, you were worried over little old me~. You may be buttering me up, but so long as you apply some flapjacks as well, I'm golden! Wait, everyone...?"

At her mention, IF and Compa barged into Neptune's room, the aloof girl maintaining her composure while the nurse glomped her friend.

"Nep-Neeeep! I thought I killed us all...! Waaaaahhh..."

"Whoa, C-Compa... My l-life is... counting down...! Air bubble, pl-please..."

Compa let go of Neptune, teary-eyed while Blanc, Vert, and Nepgear soon filed in. Noire took this opportunity to act all huffy and turn away, while Nepgear got in close to her sister.

"That was brutal back there, Nep...," said IF, "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"That entire sequence made me worried sick for you, you idiot...!" growled Blanc.

"Blanc is right, it would be a tragic shame if you were to have perished back there!" explained Vert. "But, it's understandable that you'd worry so much for us all, as we would for any of our friends and loved ones..."

"S-Sis... I'm just glad you're awake...! W-Waaaaaaah...!" Nepgear began weeping into her onee-san's shoulder, taking Neptune for a loop as Compa too cried into her other shoulder.

"WhoawhoawhoawhoawhoaWHOA! Stop the sad train and let me off!" Neptune yelled, waving her hands about to get their attention. "What's with the waterworks? We're not trying to make pools and get points, so please shut those face faucets...!"

Noire smacked her in the back of her head for that response, getting a squeak of pain for it.

"Ouch! Ah, Noire, why the violence?"

"You dolt! Of course we'd be sad! It's been days since you were put to bed! **Days! **Try and be considerate for once, seeing how long it took you to wake up."

"Eh?"

Neptune had to take a moment to turn the gears in her head.

"Days? Days?! Whoa, did I nod off there or what, guys?! What happened that I'd take an Overlord-style nap like that?"

The Planeptune received a bunch of worrying looks for her comment.

"Well, I wasn't sleepin' for nothin'! I was having an OVA of a dream where we were truly warriors for the Planeptune dynasty, saving the day against countless monsters and clinging together with our superior tactics! Don't tell me the dream was real...! Was it real? You can tell me..."

"It's real, Neptune," began Blanc. "It was ALL real, you ass! We all pulled through, seeing through to the invasion's end, and you went and got yourself knocked—"

**GA-THUNK!**

The door then swung open, with Peashy running in and jumping into Neptune's arms with considerately less force behind it, and Plutia stepping in with slippers slipped haphazardly on.

"Neptuna, Neptuna...! You... Don't fall asleep for too much, or I'll hate you...!" Peashy buried her face into Neptune's collar, holding on tight.

"Aw, Neppy... That wasn't very nice of you to sleep more than me... I was worried for once..." Plutia did her best not to look too tired, even though she couldn't get in a good sleep.

"Aw, c'mon, what did I do that's got everyone giving me the evil eye...?" Neptune kept a smile on. "Is it a crime to be as friendly as your neighborhood Nep? Cause if it is, then I'm illegal, baby!"

Compa sniffled.

"B-But, if it weren't for my super move, th-then...! Oh, Nep-Nep, I'm so sorry...!"

"There there, Compa. You're starting to come off like that Rei chick with all that crying! Speaking of which... I didn't dream her up, did I?"

Nepgear pointed to the open doorway, where Rei waved a shy hand out to the room, peeking out after a good second.

"Uh, hi... I wasn't sure if I was... welcome here, or not..."

The Seven Sages leader walked in, feeling a bunch of stares breaking down her flimsy self-image as she eventually made it to face Neptune, prompting Gear and Compa to take a step back while P-ko stayed...

"I... get the feeling you're thinking about why I did that... Saving the Basilicom that one time... Well, I'm afraid I c-can't give you an answer off the top of my head as to why I even transformed... But, like I've said, I'm w-willing to make it up to you, so... Uh..."

"Mommy... Huh? Neptuna?"

Rei then felt a hand grab her shoulder, Neptune beaming bright as she said, "Anyone who sticks their neck out for Planeptune is aces in my book! That Rei-us Ex Machina you pulled saved my buddies from becoming a pile of goo and guts! That's, like, triple deluxe the amount of props right there!"

The rest gave Neptune a brief and scornful look...

"S-Sis, that sounds like something a reviewer of ours said... Please, be careful with what you say..."

Rei, meanwhile, gave one that was of eternal gratitude as she began crying into her shoulder.

"Th-Thank you...! That's all I can say... ***SNIFF!*** Waaaahhh..."

The CPU patted her's and Peashy's backs as everyone else lightened up...

"So now what?" asked Neptune. "That wasn't the complete roll call, so where's the rest?"

"They are all aiding in our Basilicom's reconstruction, Neptune..." said a familiar and small-sounding voice, Histoire floating in holding a miniature clipboard and wearing itty-bitty glasses. "It's good to see you awake, but I'm afraid I can't stay here for long... Everyone has been kind enough to lend their time to aid us in reconstructing Planeptune's Basilicom."

From behind Histy, one could see that Neptune's room was... the only intact room in the Basilicom. Everyone else could be seen moving rubble and supplies every which way, with the Oracles, the other Candidates, and those three other people making sure everything was put back the way it was.

"At least we got lines...," muttered Chian. "P-Please look forward to what we do next, okay...?"

"Ahem...!"

Histoire cleared her throat to get the perspective back.

"If it weren't for Mina Nishizawa going through with my plan, I don't know what state Planeptune would be in right now... Anyway, there's plenty you have missed, Neptune, for after that nasty fall you were made unconscious and bedridden for almost a whole week...!"

"Aw, I figured that much," replied the purple CPU, getting some shocked looks out of it. "_What?_ I can piece a puzzle together like the best of professors! Still, me getting knocked out sure was a cop out, but this felt like an arc that was setting something up for future haps, so it's cool!"

... Sh-Shut up, Neptune...

"So, everyone pitched in and somehow made my room top priority! I'm really touched~. It's like my nexus of creativity; if I didn't have it, then my powers would shrivel up like some evil spirit conqueror or whatever."

Everyone else sighed for their own reasons, as Histoire continued. "Yes, well, with everyone pitching in in your absence, however, we could all use some time to rest as well, especially since there is plenty more to discuss..."

"Oh." Neptune wasn't very enthusiastic to hear that. "Well that kinda sucks, Histy, but we must do what we have to and to rest easy, weary travelers. Uh, what about the Summit thingy? Did that go exactly as planned or what?"

"Oh yes it did Neptune," Histoire replied, nodding in agreement. "As you may recall, the whole dimensional fiasco was our hidden priority and why we convened in the first place, but we DID want the public to see what we would do with _certain_ topics... Hence my summoning Dengekiko and Famitsu here."

At her word, the two came in with smiles and cameras turned up to eleven, unsettling some of the more level-headed people as well as Neptune.

"Say what? Is this some candid camera reaction vid, Histy...?"

The tome nodded some more, giving the CPU a small case of the willies.

"Well, as detrimental as it would be to broadcast this in terms of Shares, the overwhelming majority of those present agreed to some sort of sanction for your actions, Neptune! This falls in line with some of the complaints we've received over the years when it comes to your behaviors as CPUs, so hopefully you will learn for next time! Ladies, if you will."

Everyone then took a step away from the offending CPUs, Neptune and Blanc sharing a look of dread as Histy was ready to hand down judgment...!

"Soo..., Nep Jr. didn't sell me out then, did she?"

"No, I voted against punishing you, sis, but I was the only one who did..."

"W-Well that's a relief...! I had a pickle of a feeling for a moment...! Wait, why isn't Noire in on this too?! She was my bosom buddy during my stint, wasn't she?"

"Sh-Shut up...!" shouted the black-haired CPU. "I accepted a plea deal that would make me... work the film crew for the next week or so... You were the one instigating, Neptune! A-As for Blanc... I can understand her anger, given just who came in on her play..."

"Thank you for understanding, Noire..." replied Blanc. Histoire had to cough to get everyone's attention again.

"Please, do not interrupt...! Now then, Neptune, for your actions during IF's televised segment..."

IF scoffed, pouting as she looked at her purple-brained friend. Noire sank her head in a little as well, being somewhat to blame as well.

"...and for your actions leading up to your own Basilicom's destruction, Blanc..."

This time, the Lowee CPU looked further down with shame.

"I hereby sentence you two to a temporary leave of absence from appearing on Nepstation Plus!"

As judgment was handed down, only Neptune opted to fall all dramatic and onto her knees...

"NOOOOOOOOO! You can't silence me, Your Honoristy! It's unthinkable! It's unimaginable! It's—"

"—going to happen, Neptune! Besides, our own Basilicom is in dire need of repair, and seeing as how you're fine now, you **will** help in the reconstruction efforts!"

"Aw...! Fine..."

Histoire managed a little smile as she lowered her specs down to the bridge of her nose.

"Now, I don't believe I have to say another thing to Noire and Blanc, now do I?"

"N-No..."

"I've heard you..."

"Good. Now, onto the topic of who will lead the channel... While the Candidates could indeed take up the torch, they have already put in a contribution to the channel. So, there is only one other CPU among us who has volunteered to take up the programming after all this... I'd like to thank _Vert_ for stepping up! If you would, Vert?"

"Why of course, Histoire! It would be my pleasure!"

The busty blonde of a CPU found a chuckle nestled beneath her breast, giving her figure a conspicuous bounce as she addressed the wanting masses. I.E.: You.

"Thank you all for your support! I, Vert, shall do my best to provide quality programming for all to enjoy..., and to crush the opposition with my overwhelming presence! Mhmhmhmhm!"

The screen faded to black..., the broadcast coming to an end for now, when...

"B-But, she came in SIXTH! What is this booby sorcery you've put the story under?!"

"Oh my, someone has become rather salty with her own demotion! I'm not doing _anything_ special, Neptune~. It's merely my charm!"

"Grrrr! Stop bringing up that s-stupid contest, Neptune! It's not like I wanted to drop down, I j-just figured... I'd... eh..."

"I'm number one, so I will keep my head up high for this! And a big thank you, to all who have voted for me! Please look forward to my spin-off!"

"Will you four cut that out?! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) Thank you."

...

...

I love doing this story. I really do!

* * *

**A/N:**** I****nvasion's over! Planeptune's open again, everybody! Somewhat.**

**Whew, that was a wild ride, but what was with that plot, huh?**

**What sort of impact will Arfoire's revival bring...?**

**How will Linda screw things up again, and what about Nisa's fate?!**

**Has Rei truly been redeemed?**

**What was up with Dengekiko and Famitsu, and was that phantom Nepstation segment for real?!**

**What did we miss during that time skip, and how did the invasion get cleared up...?**

**How will Vert spice up the Nepstation line-up?!**

**Only so much can be revealed at a time, but rest assured, happy days are here again! For now...**

* * *

The invasion had just been settled, and the Goddesses victorious... Despite some of the skyline being in need of repairs, the evening sun began to set under Planeptune's horizon, as if nothing had happened at all. A chilly breeze was the only thing that occupied the rooftops and skies above, whistling into the ears of whoever wanted to gaze upon this beautiful scene...

"..."

Like those on a shadowy figure standing high up and with the Basilicom in their sight— Wait, who _is_ that...?

The mysterious stranger seemed to flicker in and out of existence like the glitches throughout the invasion, a tenuous grasp on their slouched figure as whoever this was tried to appear solid for only a brief moment... One thing was for sure...

"Well, that destruction _sure_ was something to behold! Ahaha!"

... This was a _guy...!_ A reasonably anime-teenage-sounding young man, at that...! His voice could pass for a teenage reaper of souls with a big sword, or a young man who rebelled, conquered, and ruled a nation with help from his magic eye, or whatever. _Hint, hint._

"Ugh, it's weak, but I can feel it...! With every passing second, our Deity grows stronger..., and me with it! It won't be much longer until she returns to power..., until we return Gamindustri and its ilk back to the _chaos_ from which they were born! I... can't... **wait!** Hahahahahaha—

**KOFF! Aghck...** Ah damn it..."

It appears he choked on his own laughter...

"Still not strong enough... I guess I gotta wait for that stupid girl to summon more of us Overlord Powers then, stir up more fun, but I feel that might take a while...

No matter. Since the means to revive the Deity of Sin is already in her hands, it's only a matter of time... Damn, _do I love hearing myself talk_! Hahaha!"

The mysterious figure could be seen clenching his evil fist as it and the rest of his body dissipated into nothingness...

Something was very, _very wrong _here...!

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Duuuuuunn... I went there. I so just introduced a mysterious villain guy, with voice-over for easy accessibility! Will you be able to discern just what he is before the rest of his cohorts appear from the ether?! Just what sort of trials will our heroines go through as they reclaim their Shares, and what happened to the Ultradimension?!**

**In other news, hours after I put up last chapter, the Best Friends finally did it...! They did the Nep-Nep Hyperaction Dimensiontuners Unleashed! Listen to Pat praise SeHa Girls and comment on Vert's hard drive! Listen to Liam show off his supreme knowledge of anime, and tell the English voices to screw off! (;w; crai kawaii fayce) Listen to them both tell Nepgear to be more like the Game Gear, and ponder what a western version of Neptunia would look like! WHAT AN AMAAAAZING COINCIDENCE!**

**See you... next time!**


	15. The U Means Unexpected Pre-Show

**Author's Note: Ah, welcome back! It's been so long, how have you been this past month? Has it been a month? Time flies when you go through Hyperdevotion Noire, despite saying I was hesitant to play it. Yes, I bought the game and played _for you,_ because I care~. I wasn't hating on the game to begin with, I just had some reservations..., some of which were rather justified, but I won't get into it here.**

**For now, let us enjoy this little appetizer before the main course~. Yum.**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.  
****SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for most of the Neptunia series.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive themes, and some dredged up hilarity from the Console Wars of old...!**

**Original Post Date: 9/6/15**

* * *

It had been a week since the sudden invasion of Planeptune... As everyone did their part to aid in the capital's reconstruction, Neptune would have just stood back and maybe move at most five things, if her Oracle didn't hand down her punishment for her wrongdoings early on. One might think that she should deserve a break seeing that she only woke up after five days, but no, shut up, she needs to seriously work!

With the footage filmed at the epicenter of it all, Dengekiko and Famitsu may have brought awareness to the sudden chaotic state of this dimension, but more importantly, they have also managed to secure Shares for the Goddesses with showing the world that they weren't going to be left to destruction's wake, so long as someone was willing to take a stand.

Speaking of the journalists...

"Greetings and welcome, everyone, to a special edition of Nepstation...! The Vertstation Pre-Show Show!"

Over at the Mag Corporation building, with the skyscraper being auspiciously dressed in a Nepstation Plus banner, the journalists were sitting down in an actual newsroom, hard at work with their usual goings-on, yet somehow never going as far to be completely distracted... If anything, it shows just how much they're devoted to their craft. Uh, who sponsored this?

"Sponsored by who else but Lady Vert of Leanbox!" exclaimed the girl in black. Good to know! Dengekiko certainly had energy to spare today! "As you might know, I'm your host, the editor-in-chief of several of the best magazines, Dengekiko~!"

It was then that the other girl butt in not even a second after her colleague had finished talking, taking umbrage with her remark about magazines...

"And over to her left is the _real_ host of the segment, **and** the head editor for the _real_ best magazine in Gamindustri..., Famitsu! Isn't that awesome~?"

Both girls exchanged a quick glare, the sparks of competition beginning to burn bright in their eyes. They're like that all the time as competing reporters, so don't worry.

As they returned their sights towards the proverbial fourth wall, their mouths curved up in anticipation. Well, they do like their jobs, so this was sure to come naturally for them!

"Anyway," began Famitsu, "why don't we get up to speed with the goings-on in Gamindustri since last we left it? There were way too many unanswered questions left dangling like a bunch of killer apples, Dengekiko!"

"I think they're more like cherries, Famitsu!" answered the other girl, as she patted together a sloppy stack of paper into being straight. "Anyway, why don't we focus on some of the things that happened since the time skip? A bunch of boring stuff that, while it could have been a nice bit of exposition and reinforcement of this story's world, was deemed _too _boring for audiences. So we've decided to abridge it for you into a nice, little format before the big show!"

The nifty screen to their right and your left flared up, showing a still image of Neptune and Nepgear getting unceremoniously pushed out of view as Plutia and Peashy took the center of attention. It was mostly Peashy doing the pushing, but to be fair, the headline _did _read...

**"PLANEPTUNE BOOM! Rise of the new CPUs!"**

"A-yup!" Famitsu beamed as she began explaining. "Ever since we aired the footage of that almost-disastrous invasion of Planeptune's capital, many people wanted to know what was up with the newcomers, even though they aren't exactly new...! We went over to get the exclusive scoop on these extradimensional visitors!"

* * *

Cut from the newsroom to that blip in time, as the editors extraordinaire were standing in Planeptune's Basilicom, or more specifically, the fun-times living room. Somewhere in Planeptune, Neptune and most of her company were bouncing off the walls with excitement, even though the CPU herself was unconscious when this interview took place.

It was the eager Dengekiko taking the first lines, as she greeted first the audience...

"We're here in Planeptune, where we've met up with faces that might be familiar to some of you... Yes, you might recall them from the past incident with all that tlk of other dimensions, or in Plutia's case, in a recent commercial on this very station! Ladies, how are you today~?"

"_Yaaaahhhhh..._ I'm fine..." yawned Plutia, looking like she wanted to pass out more than anything...

"I'm bored! Neptuna has been napping worse than Ploot!" yelled Peashy, standing up for a brief moment before plopping back down in her seat.

Her answer may have been typical of a normal, jilted child, but there was sadness lingering in Peashy's voice as she sat down, driving the tension up a tad...

"N-Now now, Peashy, she'll wake up before you know it!" assured Famitsu, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I m-mean, maybe she's off saving a world in her dreams, o-or maybe it's she who was the dream all along..., or something like that...! But, Neptune will be back soon! I think! Oh..."

The child bobbed her head to the side, looking at Famitsu like she grew a second head, before smiling...!.

"Huh? I don't get it... Fammy is saying a bunch of funny things! Say more, say more funny stuff!"

"Uh, huh...? Sure, why not...? Why don't we play over in that corner then, leave them be for the interview for now..."

As Famitsu led Peashy to the other side of the room, Dengekiko soldiered on with the interview as planned, but the one she had to talk with was Plutia, so...

"Er, Plutia...? Please don't go to sleep just yet..."

"I wanna...," groaned the CPU, slumping over the arm of the couch. "but Neppy napping like she is makes me not wanna sleep, and I feel bad..., which makes me _more_ sleepy..."

"Oh... Um, well, would Neptune like it if she found out you couldn't go to sleep, Plutia...?"

"No... She'd tell me I was being a dummy... I'm sorry, I'll be good." With that, Plutia righted herself. "What do you want to ask...?"

"O-Okay." Dengekiko cleared her throat, ready to start, even though her partner was now...

"EEEYAAAAAAH! THIS HURTS WORSE THAN A 4.0 AVERAGE SCOOOORE!"

"Ahahahaha! This is fuuun!"

...on the receiving end of an armbar submission hold. Geez, that looks painful!

Her partner went on in her stead...

"Um, so, we know you two are from another dimension. I mean, everyone does! Some of them even began worshiping _you_ and Peashy, instead of the Goddesses we have here...! Care to comment?"

"Um... Uhhhh..." Plutia didn't look very excited to hear this news. "Mmm, while I think that it's nice of the people here to believe in me..., I think they shouldn't forget about the CPUs that are already here...! Neppy and the others are our friends, not our competition! Please support them more than us."

Dengekiko nodded, pretending not to notice when Famitsu wailed in agony when the littlest CPU began girlhandling her like one would a paper airplane..., with one entity clearly being much stronger than the thing they were holding.

"UWAAAAAAH!"

"Wheeee~! Flying clown caaaaaar!"

"... Er, I guess she does look like one..." muttered the working reporter. "Anyway. I guess with that last answer, you two wouldn't even think of establishing Nations of your own here, huh? Kind of like that Eden business before?"

"That's right...," answered the sleepy CPU, "I wanna come over here to play, not do _more_ work...! If I ever wanted to do work, then I'd be at home instead, but I can't go ba—MMPH?"

Plutia found herself getting muffled by a dexterously, yet soft hand, as Famitsu somehow got on top of the couch.

"Phew...! Really lucky that she threw me here..., and I landed... somewhat okay. _And, just in time to stop Plutia from going on about the Ultradimension being completely unreachable...! That's still kinda classified...!_"

Muttering that last one to herself, Famitsu let go and let herself slide headfirst into the cushion. Peashy followed suit and jumped into the last seat on the side.

"Whoo-hoo! Fammy sure is funny! Let's play again sometime, okay~?"

"Ehh..."

Dengekiko picked up the slack as she looked down her list of questions.

"Ooh, here's a good one! Do you two plan on doing something to help Planeptune get Shares?"

"Mmm, that's a seeecret~. I don't wanna spoil a surprise, now do I...?"

"Oh? What aren't you telling us, Plutia...? If I may speculate, then does it have to do with the upcoming Gamindustri Expo...? You can tell us~."

"_Nooooo_! You're ruining iiit...!"

As Plutia whined, Peashy then stuck her face right into the shot, pleading, "Hey! Den-ko is talking to Ploot a little much! How about you ask Pea something now?"

The girl ran back and sat on a now-upright Famitsu's lap, who grunted with her sudden arrival, but accepted it all the same as she decided to begin rubbing Peashy's head. She seemed to like it.

"Hehe. Okay, then how about this, Peashy...," began the more colorful journalist, "could you describe, in your own words, what you've felt and saw during the invasion, please?"

Peashy nodded.

"Kay! I don't quite get it, but I'll do my best!" She hopped off and got a little closer to the camera, but not enough to obscure anybody. "So! I don't know why I was suddenly in Neptuna's world, so I walked for forever until I found her home! But a bunch of bad monsters then attacked when I was just about to go down the road, so I beat them up like POW! POWPOWPOWPOWPOW!"

Peashy began punching the air with her cat gloves, missing the camera a bunch of times and being cute for everyone seeing the broadcast.

"Then, I found Neptuna, and Histy, and Ploot, and a bunch more friends, but we couldn't play yet! The bad guys were going to get us! So...!"

She then transformed into HDD, perhaps blinding a few unfortunate viewers with how close she was when the light appeared. The first thing anyone saw, however...

"Oof! My boobies hit the camera...!"

Her sudden transformation offset the stationary equipment, causing the view to noticeably jitter with the knockback until it settled back down, conveniently facing them all.

"Uh, anyway, then I became Yellow Heart so I can beat up the tougher monsters, because I was mad at them! Neptuna's house should stay Neptuna's house, not get broken, so I went all WA-TAH! ATATATATATATA...!"

As she stood there, Yellow Heart did some more punching, only this time it could be considered... a lot less cute. With the way she was punching, her bombshells could be considered deadly ordinance with the way they were swinging! Again, she miraculously didn't break the camera.

"And THEN, the water came in! Except, it was a bunch of monsters too, how icky! Ugh, it was tough, but I was so brave, I punched some more out, but it was hard to see Neptuna and the others... I don't remember much after that, but it was so awesome, haha~!"

"Hehe, all right, that was great, Peashy!" praised Famitsu, offering a pat on her head, even though it stood much higher thanks to the child's HDD form. P-ko still smiled with glee for the gesture though~, and so did everyone else in the room. "Okay, why not ask your mom if you can play outside? We would like to talk to her as well!"

"Mmm, okay! MOMMY, CAN I PLAY OUTSIDE?! I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL! PLEEEEASE?"

Peashy's sudden yell made everyone's ears ring with how loud it was, but that wasn't the most surprising part...! What spooked them even worse was when the far door _flew off its hinges, _as a plume of smoke began wafting in... Basilicom workers quickly ran in there to put out the fire, and one was prompt in carrying and setting down a stiffened Rei, holding a tray lined with smoldering piles of dust. Everyone who was sitting down quickly got up with worry...!

"Wh-What happened, Rei...? Are you okaaay?" asked Plutia, perhaps a little slowly.

"Teehee, oh Mommy, you're so silly!" Peashy didn't seem to be as worried as everyone else, however, leaning in to blow the piles of ashes off the tray, revealing... a bunch of perfectly fine chocolate chip cookies! That's more than what could be said about the lady holding them, though...

"I... I did it...!" cried an ecstatic Rei, perhaps a little too ecstatic, "I'm not a lost cause if I can bake cookies like a mother would...! I'm _not...!_"

Yeah, she was _perfectly fine..._

"YAY! My Mommy is now a Cooking Mommy!" yelled a still-adult Peashy, taking a cookie and happily munching on it. "Mmmnmnm~. Will I get to make yummy cookies just like you someday, Mommy?"

"Y-Yes...! Just like Mommy, Peashy~!" Rei's eyes were sparkling for some reason, like some goal of hers was fulfilled. "Just like Mommy...! Yes, you can go outside and play."

"YAAAAY! I love you, Mommy!"

As Peashy ran— er, flew out, she barreled through her adoptive mother and sent her somersaulting into the air, landing right in Peashy's previous spot on the couch without spilling any of the cookies!

"Whoa! Er, seven points for that landing, Miss Ryghts!" remarked Dengekiko.

"Th-Thanks...! Cookie?"

Rei raised up her tray and three hands quickly made for some sweet treats!

"Don't mind if I do!"

"Hey, hands off, Famitsu! Your gloves give you an advantage!"

"Ahh..., thank you, Rei~!"

They all brought a cookie to their mouths, taking a bite as Rei explained, "I've been trying my best to act as a proper mother to Peashy ever since she arrived. It helps that Lady Nepgear had been gracious enough to allow me to move in to be closer to her; I'm very indebted to her and her sister, as you might know. If it weren't for them I wouldn't— Uh, why the long faces...?"

The other three girls only took one bite of their cookies, staring at the baked good in their hand with unimpressed half-lidding in their eyes.

"Mmmm, it's not _baaaad,_" began Plutia, "...but it's not very good either..."

"It feels like it's both crunchy and doughy... No real uniformity." clarified Famitsu.

"I thought it tasted all right, but maybe that's because I bit into a lump of sugar..." commented Dengekiko.

All that middling feedback caused Rei's smile to drop into a frown...

"Oh, maybe Peashy got the lucky, golden one then... Even with the recipe Nepgear gave me, I'm still stumbling every so often; I threw away my first batch and even the sly raccoon didn't want to eat it..." Rei set the tray down and sighed in submission. "I'm sure you didn't want to speak to me just about my cookies... How may I help you girls?"

"Well, we wanted to talk to all of the new CPUs," began Dengekiko, "so it's out of the question to skip you! But..., there's the matter of your popularity, or lack thereof..."

Rei nodded in understanding, whilst Plutia patted her head. Her unpopularity was still an issue as of this broadcast, as she wasn't featured at all in the headlining picture... Well, she wasn't _completely_ gone; Rei could be seen behind the Planeptune sisters, more as an accidental cushion than anything. One can't spell "respect" with "R-e-i", after all.

"I get it," began the former antagonist, "it's hard to support someone who once tried to destroy your world, so that's something I will have to bear for who knows how long... Heck, I would have preferred _not_ regaining my powers of a Goddess so I could live a quieter life, but that's not how things went, was it? I'm here now, so..."

Famitsu jotted some stuff down, staying glued to her notepad as she asked, "So, other than providing a..., what was it, third mother figure for Peashy, what do you plan on doing in the near future, Miss Ryghts?"

The older woman gave a nervous chuckle, while her sleepy neighbor gave one that was more amused.

"Wow, I didn't even think about that 'three mother' bit," admitted Rei, "I think Peashy will grow up to be fine, in any case! Er, as to other plans, I-I fully intend on assisting Planeptune as well! So long as Lady Neptune or anyone else here finds me useful, then I'm here to stay!"

"Oh? That's wonderful news, Miss Rei!"

From the other direction came the CPU Candidate of Planeptune; Nepgear pleased to hear what she walked in on as she set down a few bags of groceries.

"Eh?! M-Miss Nepgear...?! Don't tell me you heard all that...!"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I want to hear that? To tell the truth, I was worried you might prefer going off on your own again... Peashy missed you, and my sister and I would have missed you too! So I think that you staying is great news, isn't it?"

"U-Uh..., wh-what? Oh... I guess...! Maybe? Eh..."

That wasn't the response Rei would have liked to hear..., rather it _was_ one she liked, but she knew the implications that came with her accelerated heartbeat and her reddening face weren't very good... Oh Nepgear, how many hearts must you ignite~?

Before Gear could continue being adorably oblivious, Famitsu clapped her hands, getting their attention as she said, "Well, you know what means... Planeptune now has a total of _five CPUs_ watching over it! That's nuts!"

Dengekiko then fiddled with a tablet she had on hand, producing a graph of Share distribution among the nations. Before she brought it up, however, a question was nagging her.

"Hmm, hold on a minute. Random question, but if Miss Ryghts plans on being a CPU, shouldn't she have a title like the re— Oh! Planeptune's Shares are already through the roof as it is with around fifty percent...!"

Well, it _was_ nagging her.

"Despite the whole invasion going super weird towards the end, everyone's eyes are on you ladies! You've got the girl who appeals to both the sleepy moé and the masochistic factions..."

"Huh...? Are you saying that I'm a _saaadist~?_" playfully asked Plutia.

"Then, you've got the CPU who gets both super-kid AND super-bouncy balloon points..."

Peashy obviously wasn't there to comment...

"And finally, you've got the... uh..., the unpopular one, who is kind and kind of doormat-y before she snaps...?"

Rei groaned, frowning as she replied, "I guess that's my niche..."

"Whatever the case..., you are all welcome here in our Gamindustri!"

"Well, technically I'm the Rei of this dimension, but—"

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," interrupted Nepgear, "but is Peashy under supervision or is that man outside talking to her a stranger?"

...

What?

Everyone gave Gear a blank stare, sending her into a small fit of nervousness.

"That sounded like something you should have said earlier, Neppy Jr..." muttered Plutia, somewhat disappointed.

Nepgear meekly countered back with "W-Well, I didn't want to interrupt, but b-besides..., this is Peashy we're talking about here...! She's capable of at least fending for herself, right?"

Rei sighed as she walked up to the Candidate, saying, "Well, true, it's not like Peashy is defenseless since she didn't seem to undo HDD, but she's still a growing girl. Besides, it's my fault by just letting her go without supervision..."

"I think we all kind of dropped the ball in that case, Miss Ryghts," began Famitsu, admitting that even a news crew should step in to be responsible, "Yellow Heart is no pushover, but we should go anyway and see if she's okay."

Everyone agreed, putting the interview on hold as they all went outside from the Basilicom's front door, where the scene wasn't quite what it seemed... Turns out, several guards were already on point, hiding behind various things around the street while keeping an eye on HDD Peashy, who was being talked to by some stout, mustached man wearing a green jumpsuit and a whole bunch of nothing tech on him. Oh, and the sideways cap. And the goggles. That's how you know he's a cool individual.

"W-What's going on," asked Dengekiko, as she and the rest stood a lot less hidden than the rest. Especially Famitsu, who was carrying the still-rolling camera. Who knows, _maybe something interesting will happen?_

A guard hiding behind a very conspicuous bush then spoke out, surprising Gear at the very least as she said, "Greetings, Lady Nepgear! As much as it is great to finally meet a CPU up close, please, be careful not to give away our positions as we watch over Lady Peashy, okay~?"

The young woman flashed a V in front of her and returned to her surveillance, leaving Gear kind of flummoxed.

"Um, okay."

Nepgear hadn't expected such a casual greeting from a guard, even though she was referred to as Lady. That was kind of nice, she thought. Upon further inspection she saw Planeptune's symbol emblazoned on a blue star, sewn onto the shoulder of the guard's uniform, a sign that this wasn't an ordinary worker..., but that's to discuss for later~! For now, the odd-looking man was waving his arms like a maniac, a sign that things were gonna get dicey soon.

"PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME, LADY PEASHY," yelled the weird man, "Don't let those fake-a CPUs mislead you; they're **not even human!** It's all part of their Master Plan to take over Gamindustri; you have to take a stand against them!"

"... What?"

Whatever the man had said before and now didn't seem to register at all with Peashy. She just sort of stood there, and so did everyone else.

"Sh-Should we do something?" asked Nepgear.

"I want to say yes as her m-mother, but... Let's see how this plays out?" Rei wasn't entirely sure herself.

"Please, do not instigate a potential fire," commented the bush— uh, guard, poking her head out as she went on to say, "This one should burn itself out, so stay where it is safe!"

"O-Okay," replied Gear, "if you say so, Miss..."

"Tilly, my Lady. I'm still a fresh recruit, but I hope to be of service to you soon!"

As the young lady ducked back into her cover, a sudden gasp could be heard from Peashy as the weirdo tried to pull her away...

"Huh?! What are you doing, strange guy?"

"Your games would retain that arcade feel; the others' games **wouldn't even compare!** Please form a Nation for yourself, Lady Yello—Erk!"

The dangerous(?) stranger suddenly found one of Yellow Heart's Fists of Thunder firmly lodged into his gut, the CPU not having or understanding any of his turbo-babble.

"I don't get what you're saying at all! You're not being a nice guy; take this!"

Yellow Heart then gave him an uplifting knee in the same place she punched, twirling on her other foot in order to follow with a knuckle that sent him spiraling into—

"WATCH OUT!"

The last thing the camera saw was the body of a man who would never get his wish.

**—SIGNAL LOST—**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Well, to sum it up, the man, a Mister J. Turbo, had been charged for disorderly conduct," concluded Dengekiko, going on despite the beat of embarrassment, "but due to Lady Yellow Heart only believing that he was being stupid, the charge had been dropped. He has been informally instructed by the Goddesses present to not pull that kind of stunt again."

"We've also learned that one should _always_ take two running cameras," added Famitsu, "just in case."

The one in black then perked up, relaying her gratefulness as she said, "On that note, we would like to extend our thanks to the Planeptune Armed Forces, who were kind enough to provide not only support during the capital's reconstruction, but security as well! We're actually looking into their latest efforts in the wake of the invasion, and we will keep you up to date when anything comes up!"

Both of them shared a beat of pause as the next graphic popped up on screen, showing IF and Compa getting mobbed by a gaggle of adoring fans of both genders, with only the nurse looking to enjoy the attention, but that's only because she wasn't being grabbed by the jacket in several directions.

**"My Best Friends Can't Possibly Be This Popular!"**

Famitsu was the one who delivered the headline with a smile.

She went on, saying, "In other upcoming news, Gamindustri also loves IF and Compa for their roles during the invasion, as many have subscribed to their Chirpers in wanting to know what's up! Many claim that it's because they are both 'personable, friendly, and moé'. Compa has also been described as 'sweet', 'caring', and 'looks good in a short skirt', while IF has been described as 'cool', 'professional', and 'so chuuni that it hurts'! Wow, I think IF is a little old to be called a chuunibyou, isn't she...?"

"Who knows? She's not a middle-schooler; she's twenty years old at the very least, but I don't think there's actually an age gap for being chuuni." replied Dengekiko.

The journalist in black then went into a briefly serious demeanor that would look great with glasses, as she went into a small lesson for the viewers...

"Oh! For those who are uncertain or don't know what a chuunibyou is, then let me explain! It's described as a strange phase and syndrome when one acts like they know it all to their friends, or pretends to have something mystical about them! If someone is pretending the bandages they got was from a fight with gangsters, or saying that they have a demon sealed in their arm, then they're a chuuni for sure."

She returned to being more casual as she brought up something on screen. "Let's check up on their recent Chirps for a bit!"

"I'm not exactly sure if skateboard boo-boos or comas can be cured with kisses to the forehead, but I'm glad to be of help anyway~!" -Compa

"My grandpa always said that one should always bring a spare of anything in case you need it! And another, for emergencies! Oh, it looks like I need a bigger bag, huh...?" -Compa

"An apple a day doesn't always keep the doctor away, but good hygiene does! Remember to wipe down and sanitize your gaming thingies~!" -Compa  


"Heading off on a Quest. I need to re-polish and hone my skills further if something happens in the future. For some reason, I feel I'm lacking in the face of everything that has happened." -IF

"This is the fourth mission in a row that I've taken that got overrun with fans! What's their deal; they keep trying to impress me, but all they're doing is running blindly into an Ancient Dragon! There they go, getting sent to Compa, at the very least..." -IF

"Who the hell keeps crawling into my vents?! I swear, the next person who asks to 'do a chuuni thing' is going to get sent straight to Hell! GAH, no, you can't have my number! I'm going CRAZY over here!" -IF

"Boy, this was a neat little twistaroo! My best friends can't possibly be this popular, but they are~! Who knows, maybe one of you will get a game someday if you keep this up!" -Neptune

"And there you have it, viewers!" exclaimed the crown-wearing editor. "Wait, we just made that headline up a moment ago. How did Neptune say that exact same thing just now?!"

"Well that's Neptune for you," replied Dengekiko, "she comes up with the references probably weeks before we do! Anyway, if you'd like to follow Compa and IF on Chirper, then you can do so by looking up 'CompaLovesOctopus' and 'darkinfinitydemonspecteroverlord1994'! Wow, that last one is a mouthful to say, and all in lowercase, too...!"

Both of them nodded, agreeing with the statement, along with perhaps admitting that they just took a dig to IF's credibility..., or just reinforced it. People dig that sort of nerdiness.

"And that was all that happened during... the... Um..." Famitsu blinked. "Wait, really? One week and that was all that happened?! That can't be right!"

"Oh, but it is _so_ right in a sense, Famitsu. To be fair, Lady Vert and company will be covering some of the more recent events, but if we were serious about showing EVERYTHING that happened in Gamindustri, then it would take as much time as watching the real news! That's no good for the readers; we have to keep the pace going!"

The more experienced girl picked up a remote, turning off the screen-in-screen as she said, "I get it. This is a story, after all. We can't spend too much time on this sort of thing, even though it could flesh out our world for them a little better..."

"Right. We kind of have to say that things happened and leave it at that, which sadly means we will be omitting the piece we had on Histoire and Mina's Planeptune-saving plan."

"It's almost so illegal for them to have such a thing, but it was so cool~!" Famitsu excitedly yelled.

"I know, right?! They way that the t— Oh, sorry, I'm going off-topic...!"

Dengekiko calmed herself as she went away from the subject of something that will totally come back into play in the future. Pinky swear.

"Anyway, yeah, if any story just goes on about something that happened without showing it, then they're violating one of the biggest rules in storytelling! We have to _show_, not tell, because the screen that the readers are looking at now sure isn't showing some Neptunia gameplay!"

"Make sure to voice your concerns whenever a story or game does that _exact thing_, everyone!" exclaimed Famitsu, determined until she did a quick 180 in terms of mood... "Uh... Wait, aren't the games kind of guilty of telling and not showing though?"

"Huh? What are you going on about?"

"I mean, most of the cutscenes are just us or our friends talking in portrait form, and full-motion was only really used to more success in Victory and certain cutscenes, right? And can someone tell me why our portraits don't even get much variety...?! I feel we can do more than just two poses on average...!"

Whoa, what's going on with Famitsu...? Her colleague was getting a touch frightened with what Famitsu was doing; her green eyes beginning to glaze over with her continued ranting.

"Famitsu, are you okay? Why are you saying such th—"

"And on **that** note, isn't it weird that despite all that, there hasn't been much innovation concerning our presentation in years?! The first game actually looks fresher compared to recent games, if only because it's been so long...! Plus, with such a large cast, it's almost criminal with how little importance we side characters get story-wise, with only a handful of relevant lines at best! Sure, we talked a lot in our game, Dengekiko, but remember just what the stakes of Action Unleshed wer—"

"PHANTOM BEGONE!"

Dengekiko got up out of her chair in order to give Famitsu a slap back to reality, but things got weird as she raised her hand up... A light static could be seen around her outstretched hand, before it was replaced with a burst of light that became... a giant pen. A familiar sight to some, but not to this Dengekiko. She ended up swinging it down by her colleague's head, but missed thanks to the added weight, but to her unexpected benefit, she hit... an actual phantom! A monochrome Ghost wearing some stereotypical swirly-eyed glasses, to be more precise. It let out a fizzy yell as it shed its mortal(?) coil, confusing the heck out of the attacker until Famitsu began to recover...

"Oh, what just happened...? I thought I was talking about the dangers of bad story-telling, but I can't remember anything after that. I'm getting a strange feeling like I just dissed ourselves...!"

"Uh..., that's exactly what happened," answered Dengekiko, "maybe through possession from that strange Otaku-like Ghost... I don't even know."

She lifted up her weapon-sized pen and stared at it in some more confusion, shaking her head after a few seconds of trying to make sense of what happened. Never mind that they were live.

"Ugh, never mind, j-just get a better sleep schedule, and maybe the Ghosts won't find you such an easy target or something!" muttered a lightly panicking Dengekiko, settling down as she took a deep breath here and there. "All right, why don't we check the clock and see if it's time yet, get away from all this nonsense until we can properly talk about it... Non sequitur? I don't think so."

Famitsu bobbed her head, unsure of what her friend meant, but she was about to do what was asked of her and look at an off-screen clock, when a notification popped up in the screen on set, showing that it was indeed... time.

"Huh? Oh wow, it's already starting?! We gotta watch this, Dengekiko!"

"I know, I know, but you have the remote! Switch it, hurry!"

Famitsu fumbled with the remote until she hit the right button to switch the insert screen to Nepstation Plus while Dengekiko scrambled for snacks, the both of them sitting down just in time to catch the opening sequence for the next great shift in television programming...!

"Cliffhangers are a pain too..." complained Dengekiko.

"I know," agreed her friend, "I know that pain..."

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliffhangers are indeed a pain.**

**So, how late was I to see that a certain, long-eared-hatted alchemist girl would be a downloadable partner in Koei-Tecom's upcoming action RPG, Land of No Night?! That's right, Gust isn't just the face of their store's Twitter anymore! Am I just late to the party in finding this out...? This was news from mid-late July.**

**Also, I am very aware that Idea Factory International is finally bringing "Megadimension Neptunia VII" out of Japan next year! Have fun, my PS4-having brethren! I do want to make something abundantly clear as I go on with this story... I am only equipped with basic, synopsis-level knowledge of VII. I think the only thing I know otherwise would be certain CGs involving Vert and Blanc's wishful thinking. :P. I have kept myself spoiler-free, despite the game being out in Japan. Why am I saying this here...? Why else would I be talking about Hyperdevotion up top if it didn't mean something...? :)**

**Yo, see you soon!**


	16. Vertstation LIVE

**Author's Note: Is Vert going to bring on the green? You bet she is, but of course, it's all a team effort, so everyone else is not far behind...! You've been warned. Also, SPECIAL GUEST ALERT!**

**Remember to show your support and review! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work. Also...**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for most of the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and a strange thing for casual M-ness... May the True Goddess have mercy on her soul.**

**Original Post Date: 9/12/15**

* * *

Green. A vibrant green. A brief flash of Leanbox's logo went by the screen just as the green faded away, where one could see a breezy, blue sky pan down to an extremely wide shot of the entire island continent. This picturesque perspective only lasted so long, as it then zoomed in almost nauseatingly fast towards the capital in a matter of two-and-a-half seconds until it slowed down to a stop, the resulting shot worthy of a postcard as it captured not only the bustling technological expansion surrounding the Basilicom, but the calmer, rustic outskirts that hearkened back to a time of cobblestones and fantasy.

Everyone who had Nepstation Plus was tuning in to see Vert take command of the airwaves, from that one intrepid explorer on the southernest of islands to the tippy-top of the northern landmass. Everyone! Wait, was Gamindustri ever proven to be a sphere, or was it— Bah, now's not the time to question things like that.

Over in the oft-reported Planeptune, Neptune had been watching the Pre-Show intently in wait for the main event to start, eating a bunch of munchies by the common room's TV while Nepgear tried to watch and do paperwork at the same time.

"N-Neptune..., please don't eat all of the snacks... I'm trying to multitask a bit before it begins, but I wanna eat too..."

"Omnom nom nom, ***gulp*** like a ravenous, evolving buggy thing! I may save you some, but if you really want it, you gotta fight your own wars and take what you want, Nep Jr! Mmrnomnomnom."

As she began digging into the freshly-baked sticky buns, Nepgear had a little panic over either continuing to look over the proposal for Planeptune's yearly budget, or taking the platter away before her sister could eat all of them...!

"I... I have to approve the budget so everything runs well, but... I want to eat the treats I've made, before Neptune...! Um... Ehh... Mmmm, ei!"

Nepgear swiped the platter from under Neptune's icing-dappled face, taking the older sister by surprise just as Plutia and Peashy walked into the scene, displaying the opposites of livelihood as the former rubbed her eyes of sleep while sitting on the far end, while the latter jumped over the couch and quickly dove headfirst into a bag she had been carrying.

"Ahhh..., morning, Neppy, Neppy Jr...," yawned the Ultradimension CPU, "I woke up when I heard something move from inside Neppy's room... Did Vert's program start yet?"

"Nope, you only missed Dengekiko and Famitsu do their thing!" chirped Neptune, eating away at a bunch of chips. "The three of you were on it, they talked about Iffy and Compa getting some spotlight, and finally some spooky, scary ghosts! It was fun, but of course people are going to pay more attention to the gravity well caused by Vert's chest beefers!"

"That sounds kind of dismissive of their efforts, but I can understand getting willingly looked over..."

"Aw, don't be like that, Nep the Second," assured Neptune, though with an unfamiliar nickname, "we've gotta show ALL the main characters off before this sucker kicks off! By the way let's give Nep Jr. a round of applause for asserting her selfishness towards desserts! I'm so proud~."

Nepgear finished swallowing the last bite of the one sticky bun she actually took, looking ashamed with such praise.

"It's not like I wanted to..., but I guess anything's better than the my canon treatment."

Meanwhile, Peashy came out of the bag holding several Nep's Puddings, which as some may know, are literally just regular pudding, only with Neptune's name written on them.

"Oooh, they all have Nep's name written on them!" she exclaimed. "If I go to the store, then does that mean I can have _all the pudding?_"

"N-No, they're just regular puddings, don't eat them while in the store," answered Nepgear, getting a sour raspberry from the little girl as the other two continued snacking and resting. "I wonder what Histoire is doing... Ever since the invasion, she's been in the Sharicite room by herself, doing who knows what? It's already been more than three days, I hope she won't be there for weeks!"

"Don't worry, Neppy Jr.," replied a snoozing Plutia, "Histy's always going to find the answer! It's no good to worry right now, just relax~... Zzzz..."

Plutia's words didn't exactly ease her, but Gear got the message.

"Right. I guess I should calm do—"

**WHACK!**

Nepgear made that oh-so-hilarious face as she got blindsided and sent reeling back by a stray pack of batteries from Peashy's rampant bag-searching.

"Oh! Look at that, Nep Jr.," exclaimed Neptune, finishing off an eclair in the process, "it's the batteries I asked for ya! Man, only a helpless horror game protagonist goes through them faster than you!"

"Owww..."

Nepgear was busy trying to nurse the sharp pain inflicted on her, almost about to be overlooked for the next scene until Neptune brought some first aid to her like a good sister should~.

"Huh...? Oh, Neptune, you didn't have to..."

"Aw, but you're my widdy-bitty sister~! If I'm not there to pick you up when you're down, then someone's gonna go in for the pin!"

As the purple-haired girl got to wrapping some bandages around her sister's head, she couldn't help but comment somewhat selfishly, however.

"Besides, my Nep-Senses are tingling with the inkling that something big's happening right now! It wouldn't do if you were left out of the festivities, right~?"

"R-Right... Uh, please don't wrap that too tightly, Neptune. In fact, you might be using a little much... It feels like my head grew in size, and I might bonk people by accident."

"Hm? Whatcha say, Junior? Ah, leave it to Nurse Neptune, then you'll be in mint-like condition in no time!"

"W-Wait a minute...! Neptune!"

While Gear was left at the mercy of her sister's aid, we go on over to Lowee, where Blanc and her sisters waited patiently in front of their TV, with the former reading something until the program actually started.

"Move it along, I'm busy." Blanc dismissed. Both Ram and Rom then chuckled, waving at the fourth wall.

Huh? Where did that come from?

"You heard me," replied Blanc, "either go down the list or the last thing you'll narrate are your own last rites."

...

I..., uh...

Mina then walked in from the side and bowed, offering an apology as she said, "I am sorry, but right now we want to be boring. Please come again another time, okay?"

Blanc shot the perspective a cold glare before it turned completely black...

What the...? U-Uh, all right, moving on then.

Over at the Lastation Basilicom, Uni was also watching the TV intently, doing a better job than Nepgear when it came to multitasking, but...

"I have a few more forms that require your signature, Uni."

The Candidate felt her hair stand on end as she turned to see Kei Jinguji bring in _another_ tall stack of paperwork, feeling despair while the business-minded woman just looked so plain yet expecting of her.

"Ugh..., not more freaking micromanagement funds...! I still don't get why you choose _now _to hand this all in to me... Don't you know what's going on TV now?!" Uni groaned as the documents were then casually dropped on the table in front of her. "If I recall, my sister is actually there..., probably insisting on working, but Vert's not the kind of person to just let that be! That sounds more fun than what I'm doing now!"

Kei just shrugged.

"Uni, with the way events have unfolded over at Planeptune, Lastation needs to be prepared with what needs to be done so we don't suffer from a similar attack. If one doesn't stay on top of such decisions, then the outcome becomes one that's unfavorable. That's why I have returned to being your Oracle, to make sure these things get done."

The Candidate sighed.

"Yeah, I know... Plus, with the way Shares have shifted over, we have to work even harder... I still don't know what was up with them in the first place, something about losing them to the other dimension... I mean, it all worked out in the end, but that bit still nags at me."

"Hmm, you have a point," admitted Kei. "As much as I am able to handle anything on paper that Noire hands me, I am unable to say anything concerning the metaphysical nature of a CPU's Shares that isn't on a line graph."

As the young lady began looking over and signing off on things, Kei coughed into her hand. She looked to be in good health, so Uni deduced that Kei wanted to say something...

"What is it, Kei? Like you said, I have stay on top of all this..."

"Mm, I see. Well then, forgive me if the next thing I say offends you, Uni, but I suggest doing something that may guarantee a better mood, if you so choose."

Uni peered over one of the hurriedly-signed stacks, raising a brow as the boyish-looking woman smirked to herself.

"Oh? I'm listening."

"Well, it has to do with my leaving in the first place," began Kei, "it is perhaps the one other regret I had when leaving my position, other than the aforementioned work. You see, your sister..."

"Hm? What about Noire?"

"Your sister is..." Kei looked off to her side, almost looking like she was fighting some nerves with what she had to say, then discarding said nervousness because she wasn't sorry. "Your sister is perhaps the easiest person in the world to fluster, to annoy, to poke fun at. As capable as she is, and as much as I enjoy the witty replies she may give, it is very satisfying to see her ego come back to ground level with her interactions with anyone non-serious...!"

Uni had to take a moment to process this sudden swerve in Kei's image...!

"What? It is a vice, I know, but one that brings a dash of joy, so long as it doesn't happen often enough to stifle our productivity. Even I must admit that while keeping professional ensures an easy process, staying that way doesn't equate to personal success. Noire has had that problem for a while, no?"

"... Wow, that's... Kei, that almost sounds on par with that mecha suit guy... I mean, my sister's not _that_ arrogant, right?"

All she got from Kei was a wider smile, it creeped her out. After thinking on it for a second, however, Uni looked straight ahead and **mirrored** Kei's glee.

"Yeah, you're right, that does sound like fun! I mean, what's a little shot fired every now and then, right? As successful as we may be, sometimes Noire (a-and I) needs to understand that she needs to take a step back from her command and loosen up. We all can! Y-You'll back me up on this, right Kei...?"

"But of course, Uni. Let these words be our verbal agreement." replied the Oracle. "Sometimes all it takes is a well-placed retort on the job for it to be all worth it. You'll see, this will be better for Noire.

Hm, I know you'll grow up to be a fine leader someday, Uni."

The Candidate smiled, her resolve rejuvenated.

"Aw, thanks! Now I feel I can take this paperwork on— Whoa, it's starting!"

The image on screen then transitioned to a full shot of the tall, box-like monument in its center, looking as clean and white as ever as it zoomed slowly in towards the top of the structure..., showing that it wasn't just empty space, as a whole outdoor studio had been set up there...!

"Hmhmhm, here we go~!"

The camera was on Vert as she spread her arms out and spun on one foot, her long, blonde hair framing the following transition into a bunch of floating scenes...

Vert hugging an unwilling Peashy and suffocating the girl in her bosom...!

Chika trying to stalk her Goddess..., in plain sight..., indoors..., with cheap, plastic branches held above her head... Vert's clearly looking her way. too...

A seriously-looking individual who had neatly combed, black hair, wore glasses, and a square, four-colored pin in her hair, buried in a bunch of doujin games and other unsorted otome and BL memorabilia...

5pb rocking it out at a nighttime concert with her fans cheering her on, the only thing suspect being a young woman in a light-blue idol get-up trying to hand out flyers with her face on them, and getting mercilessly ignored as she got pushed around in the crowd until Cave escorted her out...

All these lovely scenes can be yours to be fully fleshed out, so long as you subscribe to the Nepstation Plus Channel! Just click on those Follow and Favorite options, maybe leave a review, hint hint~.

Everything eventually faded back into Leanbox's signature green, before a bunch of fancy, white lines began swirling every which way until they carved out a single message...

**"_Welcome to Vertstation!_"**

The screen wiped over to real life, where Vert sat comfortably on a cushy seat with her legs crossed, wearing her usual Hyperdimension finest!

"Welcome, and good morning one and all, to the all-in-one entertainment channel with programs and segments thought up by yours truly~! Broadcasting from the highest point in the city, I am your host and the CPU of Leanbox, the ever-vivacious Vert! Ahaha~."

Vert's laugh came with a free, lively bounce, because Vert.

"I'd like to thank our viewers for their patronage, as well as for tuning in and making this program number one in the rankings! As to what kind of segment this currently is, you may think of it like a cross between the news and a morning talk show, because I wanted to pull out all the stops when it comes to our wonderful Gamindustri! Now, before we go on, I'd like to thank a dear friend for taking up the camera while my newly-reappointed Oracle gets to go out and do her own thing...! Give it up for Noire, everyone!"

The camera seemed to shake for a second, before a frustrated sigh that could only come from No-Longer-As-Popular Heart as she walked out from beh—

**POW!**

OW! Did... Did she just _punch me...?!_ Is that even— I think she almost broke my glasses, agh...!

"Hmph! Keep making smart remarks like that to me and you're guaranteed to smart some more!"

As... Ow... As Noire stood by Vert's side, the green-themed woman chuckled, the host finding the other CPU's act of hitting the author amusing... I think I have a bruise... I deserved it...

"Hmhmhm, my, how vengeful we are today, Noire" commented the host, chuckling, "but why would you want to punch nothing but air? Did you want to look tough?"

The Lastation CPU quirked her left brow, saying, "Huh? Nothing but air? Are you serious?"

"Why yes, why would I would be kidding?" answered a smiling Vert.

"D-Didn't you hear that stupid Narrator, Vert?! There _is_ someone out there who is talking about us, mocking us, and outright peeping in on what we do!"

"Whatever are you talking about, Noire~?" Vert swooned, her fingers lightly crossing each other by the tips as she played off her friend's words. "I have absolutely no idea what you mean when you talk about a so-called 'Narrator'. Have you been burning the midnight oil a little too much? You might be imagining things if that's the case, but to do so on live TV...! How brave."

Noire's eye twitched, the black-haired girl in disbelief over what Vert said...

"_You know you heard him, don't pretend you didn't,"_ she whispered, sounding both annoyed and pleading at the same time. _"I don't want to sound like a crazy person on live TV...! Please...!"_

"Oh my, you don't have to be so shy if that's all you wanted, Noire~!" Vert elatedly responded, befuddling her friend. "Of course you may co-host this segment with me! But, please understand that the scheduled line-up doesn't really allow this to happen for any other time than now. Is that okay?"

As Vert gave a smile that was innocent on the outside, Noire's mouth was slightly hanging open at her behavior concerning this really trivial matter~!

"Tch, trivial my foot!" Noire was still bitter, but relented in the face of both her friend and the general public. "I-It's not like I wanted some airtime before I was scheduled, Vert...," she muttered, tsun all the way, "... but, if you insist that you need me, then I cannot refuse! I will join you for the time being."

"How marvelous! Please, have a seat next to me, Noire!"

Vert patted the seat to her left..., which totally wasn't there the moment before. The Lastation CPU blinked, finding herself muttering at such an oddity...

"_Just what sort of power is at work for this to appear here in an instant...? Is it someone who's super speedy...? Teleportation tech? T-Time stop?!_"

She then noticed a conspicuously shaky bush, rattling like something had just hid in there. A bush on top of the white, modern-looking, x-boxy thing visible from almost anywhere in Leanbox. No, that wasn't suspicious at all...!

"Thank you, Chika," thanked Noire, guessing correctly the bush's identity and noticing its shaking stop while she sat down in the plush chair. Vert just kept smiling as she handed the girl the topics for the day.

"Now then, allow me to begin the day with some good news!" Vert swelled with joy as she started the news off. "Over at Planeptune, the reconstruction effort following the invasion has been completed! It is now safe to walk the streets and be merry, and to celebrate, we've sent Gamindustri's finest idol to both celebrate and congratulate the volunteers' efforts... Let's cut over to our celebrity reporter, 5pb~!"

From the set of Vertstation, to the streets of Planeptune, the scene changed to the packed front of the Basilicom, where the blue-haired, sparkling idol 5pb just finished her opening set in a language that many hold so dear to their hearts, even if some don't know the language outside of some basics. 5pb's image appeared on the giant screen behind her, showing off how happy she was~.

"A big thanks to all the supportive fans that came out here to lend a hand for Planeptune! Let's give it up one more time for the CPUs!"

5pb's call for cheer spurred the audience to indeed cheer for the Goddesses, as several voices gave their support!

"WOOO! 5pb and the CPUs are _so awesooooome!_"

"Bury my heart in Planeptune, because so many cute girls are living here that I might just be in Heaven~!"

"Iris Heart can subjugate _me_ any d— RRMMPH!"

That last concertgoer found himself swiftly censored by the Leanbox agent in white, Cave expertly flinging a piece of silencing tape around his mouth from behind her position as cameralady.

"Please, do not be too vulgar around 5pb. Thank you for understanding. Hm?"

It was at that point the idol stepped down, holding her mic and saying to the crowd, "Make sure you watch Nepstation Plus, everyone~! I'm off to host an interview, but make sure you tune into it on the giant screen, okay?"

The audience screamed their approval for their beloved singer, as 5pb bid them farewell by going into the Basilicom, Cave not far behind as her bodyguard and with her camera. As soon as they closed the newly-rebuilt front door behind them, 5pb quickly took to sitting down.

"Phew...! Hahh, that concert took a bit out of me..." gasped the blue-haired idol, catching her breath. "I'm glad everyone's finding my songs enjoyable...! It really takes the edge off of what's going to happen shortly... This is probably the first time I've had to be the one reporting and interviewing someone on live TV, Cave. I'm so nervous..."

"Well, yes, but do not worry, Lyrica," replied the red-haired lady, using a name that may not be familiar to some. She placed the deactivated camera away, so she could talk to 5pb without fear of turning her into a shy mess. "Just think of this as exactly the same as your interviews on Hi-Five Radio, and you should be fine. Your tension is understandable, but I believe, that with your earnest smile and candor, you shall do well, 5pb. I am certain of this."

"Hehe. Thanks for the vote of confidence." replied the idol, sharing a smile with her longtime friend as she got up from the quick breather. "I probably shouldn't keep anyone waiting and get on with the—"

**GA-SLAM!**

The back doors opened with great force, showing an excited and impatient Neptune waiting for them.

"You were expecting a friendly spotlight on those two, but instead it was _me_,_ Neptune!_"

"N-Neptune...! Please stop misusing and... mangling quotes from shows..."

The CPU ignored her sister's words and walked proudly up to 5pb and Cave. As she looked off to the side, she saw the deactivated camera, and pretended to act shocked as she said, "_Ohhh! _Por qué el secreto, ladies? Is this little talk off the record~?" Neptune began speaking in a dramatic voice fitting that of a cheesy telenovela. "_Are you trying to hide your forbidden trysts from this idol-worshiping world of ours...?_ Ayayay, what a dance you must dance to remain as friends in the public eye, this samba de amigos!"

Nepgear came into view, shown to be all covered up in a superfluous amount of bandage wrap, just in time to hear that horribly contrived shout-out, sharing in the misery and embarrassment that her friends were now feeling.

"Wow... Neptune, really...?"

"L-Lady Neptune...," began 5pb, "that's rather inappropriate, and... kind of amusing, actually! Where did you learn Spanish?"

"Please, do not humor her...," muttered Cave, deadpan, "and she learned it in the same vein from where we've all learned Japanese and English... Nowhere."

"Bah, don't sweat the logistics, she with the small hitbox!" replied Neptune, still not sweating much. "Anyway, I was watching Vert's grand spectacular as you came in, so I know what's the haps, but before you turn the spotlight on some lucky Planeptunian, let the bells ring with your own grand introduction! Oh Mister _Narrator~?_"

...

Neptune took a deep breath as she reared back to say it louder...

"_**Er-hem!** Oh Mister Naaaaarratooooor~?"_

Ugh, I heard you, Neptune...! You know, this has to be a serious breach of SOMETHING with you asking things of me! If you keep doing that, then no one will take this story seriously!

"Ah-HAH!" Neptune points her finger at me accusingly! "I knew you knew more of the plot then you let on, buster! Cough up them juicy threads, or else I'm gonna Nep-Nep ya one good!"

It was then that 5pb stood back up to face the fourth wall, mic held up as she asked, "What a scoop! Would... Would you like to be interviewed, Mister Narrator...? I'd like to ask a few questions about what's in store for Gamindustri, and what your role was during these past events! Do you choreograph every single event in advance?!"

...

Cave, please put the camera away.

"I must refuse. This might be the discovery of a lifetime...! Or, it would be, if I turned on the camera first."

No... No interviews, please, I don't look good on camera... I'm just going to give you two intros, then go home to curl up and weep.

"Aw. Fine, I can tell when I'm being a pester ball," admitted Neptune. "We'll play nice and let you intro these two cool cats now~."

... No matter how one looks at it, Neptune still got me to do something for her... I don't feel any better at all! Anyway.

The two Makers before us are none other than the famous idol in black and sparkles, 5pb, and Cave, an experienced fighter and agent! The former was a Maker personifying not just a developer of games, but one of music as well, as 5pb is a record label. Hence, the idol-ing~. The latter is indeed a woman representing a game company, which seems to specialize in hell of a bullet nature. While both of them were known for different things, their acts have attracted considerable attention and built up a good rapport with the many citizens of Gamindustri!

5pb, sometimes known as Lyrica, loves being up on stage and connecting with her fans, to the point where she hosts the internep radio station Hi-Five Radio, where many tune in to listen to her answer questions and other such things. She does tend to get shy and evasive if off-duty and around unfamiliar people, however... Cave is the more serious of the two, which is essential as a member of the Regal Regiment of Defense for Leanbox's Special Missions Department. That may be a mouthful to say, but that doesn't devalue her position in the slightest when it comes to her grace and skill in battle! Off-duty is another matter entirely for her, however...

There. Happy?

"Oh, very!" the idol exclaimed.

"I am satisfied with your succinctness in describing us." complimented Cave. See, while this humble Narrator doesn't mind being complimented, whenever I get _forced_ into doing something like this, then I can be as bitter as I feel...

"Whoo-hoo! Attaboy, faceless guy! You introduced the HELL out of them! I'm proud of you like a certain difficult difficulty setting, so I'll keep you on speed dial, kay~?"

...

Just, ugh...

I guess I can't go cry yet... Story to narrate and all that... Cave, were you... recording that, I presume?

Cave _then_ turned on the camera, the little light turning as she smiled and said, "Well, I managed to get the camera working again, everyone. We are lucky that that little stunt of Neptune's wasn't broadcast, but if you do something like that again, I shall ask you to leave!"

Neptune went wide-eyed with shock, jerking her head towards everyone present as she suddenly was made the focus, and not in a good way!

"Wh-What?! Just what do you think you're pinning on me, I didn't do nothing! Objection, I say!"

"Overruled; you've no chance to prove your innocence, and so help me I will find you in contempt should you continue! There were lavender stripes all over the lens...!"

Neptune took a step back with Cave's comment, while everyone else just stood confused, including the CPU in question.

"But... I really didn't do anything...? Stripes? What happened? Wait. _Oooooh, _you're in cahoots with that crafty Narrator, trying to build up a high score and put in his initials for him in exchange for perks! Joke's on you; he doesn't HAVE a name!"

...

"May we please move along, Lady Neptune...?" asked Lyrica. "I don't want to leave our viewers hanging for as long as they're already doing. We actually wanted to speak with you concerning Planeptune's future, since Dengekiko and Famitsu's interview went kind of weirdly..."

"I am with 5pb on this matter," said Cave, agreeing with her partner, "we have been here for long enough. May we take this further inside?"

"Oh fine, let's interview it out," muttered Neptune, relenting, "then maybe we can give ol' Planeptune a rest for now. I'm kinda tired carrying this fanfic for so many chapters! Follow me! Come along, Nep Jr.!"

"Oh!" Nepgear perked up with getting noticed. "I was remembered after so many lines! Sure, sis, I'll come with you."

The CPUs led their guests into that familiar room of theirs, where Plutia and Peashy were hanging out and watching the segment..., which was showing them inside the screen, almost recursively until there was no more room on screen. It was a good TV. Nepgear broke off and sat on the couch with the other two, preferring to rest her head from both her injury and her sister.

...

_Also, thank you, Cave._

The special agent smiled, as the group went a little further down towards the entrance to Neptune's room. They stood outside and got to interviewing...

"So, I know I probably shouldn't be doing this," began 5pb, "knowing that you're currently not supposed to be on TV after the CPU Summit, but we would like to know just what Planeptune will be up to in the future! With five CPUs living under one roof, that's raising an event flag for many of the world's citizens...!"

"Yeah, well, whodathunk it? People under this roof are making a whole lot of decisions without Nep!"

Neptune looked kind of mad, but that smile stretching across her face never meant she was truly so, more like wanting to say a bunch of somethings.

"I wasn't conscious when Plutie and P-ko decided to crash here. Hi guys!" Neptune waved to the camera, and the two girls gave waved back to both the TV and Neptune herself. "I sure wasn't the one who asked Rei to do the same, either. What is this, am I running some sort of CPU Hotel here? Hehehe~. That was a pun...!

Oh, and yeah, your host's a very Verty girl to let my punishment slip for a minute or two, perhaps you as well for going through with this interview...!"

"Well, you know Lady Vert, she is indeed... very Verty." replied Lyrica.

"You know, up close, you and Rei actually sound kind of the same...! Like, 'they contracted the same voice actress' same! Hm, now that I think about it, I wonder just how many times I can hear the same voice coming out of different peeps?"

"Is this really the time to ask that, Lady Neptune?"

"I got a funky feeling about Red and Rom, like the little one is destined to follow in her footsteps in playing footsies with many girls! I have my trusty Nep-Senses about this sort of thing!"

If Red-proofing one's house were a thing, one could hear Blanc doing that exact thing to her Basilicom as soon as Neptune said that bit of dialogue...! For now, she could only stay in her seat, holding her book harder than she should while her sisters began acting out what a "Red Junior" would be...

"Oh wow, you're so suave and sweeping me off my feet, Red Junior~! So cool!"

"Eh-hehee~...! Uh-huh..., now I have to wife you now...! I-Is that right, Ram...? Yeah...!"

"...rgh..."

Hehehe...!

Anyway, back to Neptune...

"Ah well, in the case of what my Nation is going to do, fret not, my faithful fans, for I shall Nep up your days when I am freed from my mandated sent—"

Her room's door then opened unexpectedly, as a girl looking around Neptune's visual age came out of there scratching her head like she just woke up from her sleep. From head to toe, she was blue all over, from her waist-long hair to her sleeveless hoodie and above-the-knee shorts, the only things not blue being her pale skin, her eyes, and her red "soaping" sneakers.

"Oh, uh...hi?" The girl waved awkwardly, and the cameras focused on her as she blinked her _emerald_-colored eyes with curiosity.

It took a good moment for Nep to come up with some sort of reasoning as to why a strange girl came out of her bedroom, and when she did, she thrust her arms out in the girl's direction, as if showing her off.

"... See?! This poor, confused soul couldn't wait to see the best character return to the scene, even though I am so still in it! Uh, but seriously, you lookin' to creep on me or something? What are you doing in my Fortress of Neptitude, girl?"

The girl bobbed her head in hearing Neptune's question, replying with "Um, I kinda live here. Neptune, don't you remember?" as she crossed her arms.

Neptune blinked in turn. The girl just casually admitted to living here, but never in her life did she know this person.

As she was about to speak, 5pb interrupted with "U-Um..., I hate to interrupt, but...", walking nervously up to the newcomer while Cave was on guard while holding the camera. The idol put the mic up in front of the girl, asking, "This might come out of the blue, but would you care to chip in about Planeptune's restoration? Wh-Who are you, anyway...?"

"I'm Segula, a CPU and Goddess! Lady Blue Heart? Neptune, stop playing dumb with me, you know who I am!"

"Hmm, nope. Not ringabeling with me!" she chirped, giving that patented Nep charm. "Yo, what's your actual story, blue chick? Are you a little girl who lives in a blue world all day and night or something? Maybe..., do you have amnesia? Is that why you're treating my pad like it's your own?"

Cave didn't quite follow such a strange string of words. "Uh, what? Neptune, what are you talking a—"

"Seriously, is amnesia the 'it' thing in this series? I had it, Noire faked it, we joked about it... Wait..., is it ME who has amnesia again?! Is that why you came out of my room, because we did something super-naughty and I forgot about it in the wake of it all?! Don't tell me we did something sneaky and forbidden involving hot coffee behind closed doors! Gasp, the scandal!"

5pb was very confused as well. "Uh, Neptune, did she just say she was a CP—"

"Not now, 5pibbers, she speaks...!"

"W-What?! Hold on, you seriously don't remember?!" The girl, Segula, looked offended by Neptune's long answer. "J-Just ask Plutia, she'll vouch for me, I swear!"

Neptune quirked one of her lavender brows at the girl's suggestion.

"Plutie...? Wait, you're actually ASKING for Plutie to show up? What kind of crazy chick did I mess with here?!"

"N-Neptune, please stop making this sound like an adult rendezvous..." said Nepgear from the couch. "Kids and snap-judgment parents are watching...!"

"Oh fine, I'll see what I can do for Seggy here. HEY, PLUTIE! IT'S WAKEY WAKEY OVER HERE TIME!"

Neptune's cry rang throughout the Basilicom..., even though Plutia was right there. To be fair, she ended up sleeping on Gear's lap, so the yelling was... justified? As Plutia got up, Peashy was quick to replace her position, pinning down poor Gear as she then slept like a log...!

"Ow my ears..." Segula rubbed her ears, but quickly stopped when she saw a barely awake Plutia walking towards them. "Oh thank goodness you're here, Plutia!"

"Hmm...? Did someone call for me... Ahh...~"

Plutia yawned as she lazily walked past Neptune, 5pb, and Segula, falling back asleep on a nearby cushion. Neptune then fast traveled her way over there and begin shaking the sleepyhead awake!

"I'm the one who's doing the calling! Wake up and vouch for this girl who probably gazed at my secrets...! Didja make another pal somehow back in your dimension, or is she just a psycho...?"

"Quit calling me a psycho and let go of her, Neptune!"

"_Ahwawawa, q-quit shaking me, N-N-Neppy...!_"

She was let go, and Plutia took some time to shake off the after-shake jitters. She then noticed the newcomer, tilting her head before giving her sleepy smile.

"Hiii...! I'm Plutia. How can I help you...?"

"H-Help me...? What are you talking about?! Tell these two that you know exactly who I am!"

The Ultradimension CPU placed a finger under her chin as she concentrated on remembering... whoever this was.

"Uhhh... I'm not good at remembering people I don't know... Can you give me a hint? I'll be your friend if you do~."

"Whatcha talkin' bout, Plutie?" asked Neptune, leaning her head in between them. "This girl a stranger to you too, huh? She's been belting all this junk about how she lives in _my room_! The holiest of all grounds! I don't think she has protagonist privileges, so THAT possibility's out."

"Neppy... It's not nice to be so mean...! Why not just listen to her...? That'll make it AAAAAALL better...!"

Plutia gave a comforting smile, while Neptune sighed, and 5pb and Cave looked very lost.

Segula however, just let her head hit the wall. Plutia too? That was just a betrayal.

"This... This can't be right...! Her of all people... I think I might cry...!"

"Um... That's not how this was supposed to go..." Plutia felt bad for apparently not living up this girl's expectations.

Of course, Neptune always felt the need to chip in, having no tact towards Segula's dejection...

"Told ya that the girl was nuttier than a bear and a bird getting bolted to a driving game! I think maybe this has something to do with the dimensional whatchajiggies we've had, but Mystery Girl has already been using up our screentime like mayo on a sausage!"

"Y-Yeah, can we please move on...? It's best to wait until later to help this girl... Right...?" 5pb wasn't sure how to deal with this.

Plutia frowned, her eyes closed with frustration.

"Mmmm, I don't like getting pushed around like this... I'm starting to get angry...! I wanna help Seggy _now...!_"

"H-Hey, I'm not crazy! Wait, is Plutie...getting angry?" Segula let a smile creep on her lips, and whispered a quick "Yes!" to herself.

"N-N-N-NO! Isn't Plutia going HDD something we can't show on screen?!"

If 5pb. had control over her broadcast getting cut off, then Gamindustri would have had much less weird shots of Lyrica floating around the internep. In fact, Cave has control of the camera right now, right? Yeah, she knows; she's hovering her finger on the button just in case...

Neptune tried stepping in and rubbing her purple pal's shoulders to calm her down. Plutia still had her fists balled up...

"Now now, there's no reason to think we're treasoning you, Plutie...! O-Of course we'll help out Miss Placed here! Isn't that right, Miss— Wait, why do you look happy about this _per_dicament...?"

"What? Am I the only one who finds her sadistic side sexy? She can dominate me any day~..." Segula then gazed dreamily towards the ceiling.

Both Neptune and 5pb were agape with shock at Segula's response, especially when the angered Plutia smiled deviously in return.

"Oh, is that riiiight...? I don't think I'd EVER forget someone as friendly like you, but~..."

Plutia transformed right in front of everyone, showing off her deviant side and brandishing her tensile sword as her domineering charm overflowed with excitement!

"If it's fine with you, then I'll make sure that our time together here will be something you'll NEVER forget!"

"My body is yours! Do as you wish!" Segula smiled as if she had achieved life itself as she was dragged away by Iris Heart.

Plutia raised her head as she dragged away the still newcomer, letting out a laugh from deep within her breast before leading them both through the door to her own room... A room which no one dared enter ever since the CPU's arrival...

The others were as pale as ghosts, unsure of what they just witnessed...

"Well..., it's not the first time a poor, masochistic sap got to feel alive...," spoke Neptune, "but that girl seems frailer than a gray fox...!"

"Nothing... Nothing really happened on screen," began Cave, "but I'm unsettled all the same..."

"_Mmmmhh..._"

"... I don't feel 5pb is willing to 1cc this interview, either..."

5pb just kept whimpering, anxious for this to be over as Cave tried giving a comforting rub, but the agent's touch suffered from an onset of clamminess...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

...

That laugh didn't help matters.

"Yeah, methinks it's time we give both Planeptune and this channel a break... Cave, I'm gonna hit that big killswitch now..."

"Uh-huh..."

**—TRANSMISSION ENDED—**

...

...

"Oh my..., that was not scheduled in the slightest...!"

You said it, Vert...

Well, let's hit that Chirper, everyone...! What'll they have to say about this...?

**"Ran-Ran says not to worry, viewers! Ran-Ran assures Lady Vert knows what she's doing, since she has a few games like this hidden in her closet! ****(´･ ω ･`)"** \- Ran-Ran

**"Nom-nom-nom. Something smells fishy here, and it's not the fish that's in my mouth! I wanna draw that blue, flatty girl...!"** -Kakuneko

**"Yeah! Plutie Fan Club for life! Everyone should embrace their inner M and join us in appreciating Lady Plutia!"** \- (Former) Nep Fan Club President

**"I'm going to hurt you for that 'Red Jr.' crack, Neptune...! Rom will never end up like that tail-chaser...!"** \- Blanc

**"Can some super-someone please help me...?! I need to get to any Basilicom, because I don't know where I'm going, I'm so lost!"** \- Ai Masujima

**"This story sucks! Why is this OC shit here; I thought this was supposed to be pure Neptunia all the way! Unfollowed and blocked!"** \- G.N. Over-Kite

I wasn't serious about that last one... Farewell for now.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes, I have finally gotten around to this! I must thank a few people for graciously giving their time and permission for me to do this! That's right, a _few_...! I'm sorry it took a month for this to come around, however, as along with the last chapter, I've also been working on this one and the next ones. Words, right?**

**Segula is from Blue Heart, a fanfiction written by YuriLover567, with dialogue provided as well.**

**Yo. You heard me! Guest characters! What are they doing in this Neptunia fic that prides itself in sticking with canon?! Well..., maybe it _does...!_ As for their importance..., well, that'll get explained soon.**

**See you next time, for the continuation of Vertst****— Dammit, Vert! Stay tuned for more Nepstation!**


	17. Linda Gaiden

**Author's Note: While Vert and company recover over what happened, please read just what the darker side of Gamindustri has been up to...!**

**I've been changing up these covers so much, man. First the upgrade, then Nepgear's meme face, then just last chapter we have Vert's shiny anticipation~, and now..., we have Linda frowning at things. Okay then. Also, them description delays...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for most of the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and— Oh my goodness...!**

**Original Post Date: 9/16/15**

* * *

To most anyone in this post-Re;Birth3 world, the thought of pirating anything could never take off past one's inner thoughts..., not that their thoughts were being policed. Come on, that's ridiculous. In any case, only a scant few ever kept going with the illicit practice after the fall of the Deity of Sin and ASIC, with even fewer doing anything other than copying video games..., and with the CPUs on TV, why even steal cable?

If one could draw out the entire electronic network of Gamindustri, then a bunch of lines would be seen connecting the Nations to one another, along with many strands spreading out from the dense concentrations around the capitals and reaching several distant locales... None of them, however, were supposed to be going into the Gamindustri Graveyard. One could see that there was a lone connection crawling towards being established between the Graveyard and Lastation, the Nation where technology was the norm, along with housing the densest amount of live or internep-enabled devices per square kilometer... Security was also kind of lax, despite the CPU's insistence that it was all right. Well then.

Over in the Graveyard proper, the witch with a second lease on life, Arfoire, was lounging on a makeshift chair made from the remains of several fluffy and forgotten toys, while Pirachu toiled ceaselessly on a pile of junk in front of her. For about a week...

"Is that thing done yet, rat?" asked the villain, shifting around in her cobbled seat. "I swear, if I have to sit here and listen to these stupid things talk, I will—!"

"Noo-loo~! _Noo-l-l-l-loo...~!_ May-lah, doo?"

Arfoire angrily brought an elbow down on her right armrest, which was made out of some bird-like toys that never shut up even with their current state of squalor. She repeated the measure a few more times, even if it meant only a few more minutes of silence.

"Grrraah! If the next thing it asks for is another damn hug, then I will find **_something_** to hug, all right...! I will hug them _so_ tight that it may end up** killing them!** _**Do you understand me?!**_ Ugh, I have a headache..."

"W-Waaaah! O-Of course, chu, whatever you s-s-say, Miss Arfoire...!" replied a formal Pirachu.

Spurred on by the woman's bubbling rage, the so-called mascot worked his simplistically-made hands into overdrive, working double-time and doing his best to finish the strange machine as it began to take on a rough shape...

"Ugh, my body appears to have almost fully recovered..." groaned Arfoire, placing her head on a raised hand.

"It's all still mainly a blur; I don't seem to recall anything coherent about what could have possibly happened before I was summoned here... I... remember being up above Gamindustri..., up in Celestia, but doing what...? What led to this point? That by itself is suspect, but how did I end up here in the first place?"

As Arfoire pondered such existential questions, Pirachu's efforts were starting to come to fruition...! The device was a rough-looking thing, what with being molded from the very debris it sat on, but it looked solid enough with all the patched metal on it. It stood up like a slab of metal wedged into the earth, with the only weird thing about it being the convenient glass pane in its center.

It's a freaking TV!

"H-H-Here you go, Miss Arfoire...!" squeaked Pirachu, shaking in his little boots while handing something that resembled a remote control to his newly-appointed boss. "Can... Can you stop being so angry now, chu...? I don't think my heart can take it..."

She stopped rubbing her head to inspect the device in her hand. The mouse shuddered, hoping it was to her liking.

"Hmm, it looks to be fine, but I suppose we still have to wait for the other one to arrive for me to test it out, don't we...? How long has it been since she went to lay the groundwork... Huh, speak of the devil."

Arfoire's words predicted the timely arrival of Linda, who was slowly dragging her feet..., no, her _whole body_ as she carried a coil of wire that trailed far, _far _behind her...! The underling was very, very tired, gasping for breath and looking like she was on the verge of passing out.

"...! Gaaaa-agh...! A-Almost... theeeeere...!"

Underling crawled along the debris-laden ground as she approached the TV, ready to make a connection and completing that purple line on the map...

**Eek-eek-eehk...!**

"N-No way...! You gotta be kidding me...!"

She came so close to making the illegal connection, only for the end of the cord to barely scrape the port it was supposed to be attached to... Linda tugged and tugged, but there was no more let to be given as the taut, rubber line squeaked against the ground, almost in mocking her.

"Ugh, fine, let me help..."

For whatever pity she felt, Arfoire dug into her misbegotten chair and pulled out perhaps exactly what was needed: an extension cord with the same connection as the TV, throwing it to the poor girl. Linda frantically grabbed it and made the connection, and soon enough they had pirated cable...! Somehow.

"Ngahh... Ahh, geez...," wheezed Underling, "this was all just a big pain... Miles and m...iles of cord, all for some stupid cable... I feel like I... I ran an endless runner..."

Linda got up, with no small amount of effort, while Pirachu looked relieved that the TV even worked. Arfoire turned it on, and all they got was static for their troubles.

"Uh, I'll get it, chu...! What a slog..."

The mouse began fiddling some more with the workings to rid the static, Arfoire looking underwhelmed by the endeavor as it still looked like crappy receptoion.

"Hmph. Even though the reception is horrible, this will have to do. Though I would have preferred going out into Gamindustri personally, this downtime was essential to get back into a condition to be able to face the CPUs... Honestly, you've taken your sweet time before coming back, didn't you, underling, as I'm almost about done recovering here."

"How could I... I not...," replied Linda, still very winded, "I spent almost a WEEK on foot..., c-constantly buying, laying down, and hiding a bunch of... hah... wires...! When... When ASIC was still a thing..., they at least paid for travel...! Rrrgh, my feet are stinging pretty bad right now...!"

In the back of her mind, Linda was reeling with anger at her current predicament, thinking to herself, _'Shit, I didn't think this lady would be so bossy...! A whole week walking, screw that! I take back the original plan; I'm not giving this wicked system to her for anything if she's really the Deity of Sin! Maybe I should try doing something to **her** instead...!'_

As she broke out of her thoughts, Linda then saw Arfoire try and go back to reclining, but when the same armrest began cooing in the same alien language, she opted to just stand up and kick the chair apart in a fit of fury.

Underling then muttered "... Wow, she's supposed to be the Deity of Sin...?" to herself, looking all unimpressed but snapping back into a subservient stance when Arfoire quit her kicking.

The substantially-older lady then posed a question, thinking hard as she asked, "Underling. Just now, as well as before I sent you on this errand, you mentioned something about an... ASIC, correct? Explain that to me."

"Uh, yeah, sure...?" responded Linda, sighing as she combed her thoughts for a way to explain things without cluing her in on just how she was brought to life... "Ahem, ASIC stands for the... Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, ma'am. We, er... do crime."

"I can tell _that_ much." replied an annoyed Arfoire. "Go on, underling."

"Er, right. B-Basically, ASIC spreads the w-wonders of piracy and sticking it to the CPUs' dumb ways of doing things...! Mainly, we s-sell mod chips and other stuff to those unenlightened idiots who think buying games and being all goody-two-shoes is all good, when really they're just not seeing the fun side of—"

"Enough. You're talking too much right now... Ergh..."

As the older lady nursed a mysterious, throbbing feeling in her temple, Pirachu waddled on over to her and snatched the remote, seemingly of the same opinion as Linda's about Arfoire.

"This thing picks up the internep, right, chu? I haven't been out of this hellhole since we brought back this old hag... I'm starting to lose my sense of self, chu... Ah? Sweet, I fixed the TV, chu!"

Underling froze up. Suddenly, panic ran in her mind as she thought, _'Shit! No, don't spill the beans, you stupid rat! If she asks the wrong things, then—'_

"Now what do you mean when you said 'bringing me back', _rat...?_"

Arfoire's inquisitive voice rang deeply in the mouse mascot's ears, just before she went over and picked him up by his head, forcing them to face each other. Pirachu was understandably terrified.

"WA-WA-WAWAWA-WATCH THE MERCHANDISE, chu!"

"I thought it was strange that I just up and appeared here with little reason. Especially since I just doomed both Celestia and Purple Heart with what felt like my dying breath...! Wait... No, I was up in Celestia trying to become the True Goddess again...! Ngh, my head, this feeling...!"

"OWOWOWOW!"

She inadvertently held on a little too tight, giving the mouse as much of a headache as she was currently feeling. Nevertheless, from behind her other hand she peered back at his quivering face, saying, "I am not the kind you'd want to cross, so if you value your life, you'll start talking!"

"W-W-Wait just a minute, Miss Arfoire, ma'am...," stuttered Linda, going on even though the other woman didn't bid her to do so, "Lemme explain... I mean, it's kinda confusing, but... But..."

Pirachu was left dangling in the evil lady's grasp as the younger girl fumbled with giving an explanation that at least prevented this whole thing from getting out of control.

"W-Why do you think we're called the _Arfoire_ Syndicate of International Crime? Because you were such a badass, we, uh, took up your name in the name of all that is, er, bad and evil! Yeah. How many years has it been since you rocked Gamindustri, huh?" Linda then threw her hands up like she was some sort of warrior of sunlight. "Th-That's why we _summoned_ you here, of course, because _you're_ our Goddess!"

...

As Linda tried her best to lie, Arfoire stared back, stone-faced as she dropped Pirachu back onto the ground and unwillingly onto the remote.

"_—and that's why customers must buy latest of Gust's gaming accessories—_" sounded the TV, getting the attention of only Pirachu as he scurried over to bask in its safe, warm glow...

"I see," began Arfoire, addressing the only other humanoid colleague here, "My name has become synonymous with petty crime and back-alley dealings. Wonderful..."

"You... don't sound all that happy..., ehehe..." chuckled the oft-ineffectual villain girl.

"Oh, I would be..., but something you've said intrigues me..."

"A-And what would that be...?"

The perennial, yet always dangerous archenemy of Neptunia narrowed her crimson gaze at Linda as she answered, "Why would a criminal syndicate, of all things, revere a Goddess of Crimes? It's absolutely asinine."

"... What?"

Arfoire decided to just lean on some rusted metal, unimpressed.

"I don't know if I should be glad that it... somehow provided the means to summon me here, or be appalled that my name has taken a plunge into such... _mediocrity._"

"M-Mediocre?! Now, wait just a minu—"

"I mean, really, calling me a _**Deity of Sin**_ just sounds so wrong..."

Linda's eyes grew wide with panic as she heard the name come out of Arfoire's mouth, feeling a slight weakness in her legs as she stuttered, "Ehehe, y-yeah, you kind of became canonized or some stuff to us career criminals like that...! Kinda sucks... S-So, you heard what I said back there, huh...?"

"Who else would say anything around here? The only other occupants here in the Graveyard are the rat and your unconscious visitor..., whom I _still_ question the fact as to why you are sparing her life when just the sight of her seems to stir nothing but fury within me, as well as a _second_ headache...!"

Arfoire referred to the still-unconscious body of Nisa, who was hanging out half-buried in a pile of junk close by. A light snoring could be heard from the heroine, and other than some random refuse, Nisa looked to be fine, so she had to have been cared for in this wasteland... One might have also forgotten her presence, if it never got pointed out. Pirachu gave a light sneeze...

Underling had a much calmer time answering this query, beaming with confidence as she said, "Ah. Well, I'm kind of out here by my lonesome usually. The rat's not exactly what you'd call exciting company, so..."

"Hey! Don't go calling me names if you don't want to play the pain game, chu!"

"... Yeah. Anyway, if I'm going to call _this place_ home, then I need some sort of company to vent some pent-up frustrations, you know? That girl is _perfect _for that! I can use her for all sorts of things, anything I can come up with! Uh, why are you looking at me like that...?"

The elder, purple-skinned person gave Linda a look like the girl had just spent a ton of money online on plenty of anime-themed, otherwise-regular tchothkes; a blank stare of incredulity and disbelief.

In other words: WTF?

"_I-Is she serious? Out here...? Is this girl some sort of perv—_ Err... Hmm, if you say so...," uttered a hesitant Arfoire, catching herself as she was distracted by Linda's "admission", rubbing her head once more in fatigue, "I suppose I can't stop you if that's what you want to do, but try not to make whatever you do with her a habit... And for the love of anything, don't let me catch you doing something I'd rather not see! Ugh, I need another nap badly..."

"Oh. Uh, thanks...?"

The older woman then turned and walked away, leaving Linda stumped while she made her way to Nisa.

"What the heck did she mean by all that...?" asked Underling, to no one in particular. "Ah, doesn't matter, 'cause I'll finally get around to doing some more fun stuff to this idiotic broad, and there's nothing she can do about it!"

Linda smirked as she pulled out the dread, double-screened device: the Deity of Sin's "Altered Memory", turning it on while looking over the helpless heroine's weirdly clean state.

"I guess I have to thank the rat for following up on keeping her safe... Kinda don't want her too dirty when I organize some art and spawn in a bunch of trash! CRUNCH!"

She then stomped flat a tin can that was just minding its own business.

"I'll add her to the garbage heap! Haha, this is going to be fun. What else should I do now? Give her ice physics? Add a retro filter? Oh man, the possibilities...!"

As she got even closer to gloat some more to Nisa's sleeping face, however, the jumpsuit-clad girl began to stir...

"Mmmgh... _Rrrrmmm..._"

_'What the...?!' _Linda thought, startled.

"_Nnnn... No... No, do not fret for me, dear sidekick, hahh...," muttered the sleeping girl, "For great just...ice... Take that...! Zettaiiiii Heroooo... Legeeeend..., zzzzz..._"

"H-Huh...?"

Nisa gave a small kick in her sleep, enough to nudge Linda back a bit with how close she was, but it didn't hurt or anything.

"Ack! Oh. She's dreaming. Thought for a moment she was gonna up and deck me across the head with that dumb kick of hers..."

As Nisa continued snoozing away, Linda gradually felt her cockiness slip away as she looked upon the heroine with, dare she thought, hesitation.

"Damn... Okay, why am I not doing a bunch of nasty stuff to her, use her like a snowboard or whatever? This isn't fun, at least not as fun as I thought it would after that marathon I just did... There's just something about this that doesn't ring right."

Linda shut her eyes in contemplation.

"For one, those junior CPUs aren't around to tell me _'No, stop~, you're being the best villain ever, Underl__— er, Linda'_! Ah dammit, even **I'm** calling myself that through their stupid faces! Whatever, they're not around to tell me off, and I'm not getting any real satisfaction, I guess..."

"_Mmmm, the heroine Gamindustri deserrrrves..._"

"This twerp is the worst of them all, spouting heroic nonsense like a broken faucet, and for once I've got the upper hand here! How long has it been since I've had the advantage?! Too long! But now... Here I am, wondering what the hell I'm doing, and feeling _bad_ for this chick...!"

"_My sssisters-in-arms... Let us venture forth..., so no one can ever be called a billboard ever again... Mmmmm..._"

"She may have stalked me all the way here, but she wasn't even looking to start a fight, just to talk and maybe sway my evil, little heart to the side of good... Tch, I don't get this either, maybe I need to take a nap, too."

As she began to turn away, Linda noticed from the corner of her eye that Nisa turned to try and get a little comfier in her sleep... Her _sleep._

"Wait. She's dreaming...! Sh-She's not unconscious right now?! Oh shit! If she wakes up right now, this whole thing may get rui—"

"**What the HELL am I looking at?!**"

"WAH!"

Underling threw her arms in the air in surprise for Arfoire's sudden yell, accidentally throwing her evil device up and away behind her. She was more concerned for the cause of the yell to notice that the Memory had landed neatly onto Nisa's lap...

"Wh-Wh-What's the matter, Miss Arfoire?" Linda asked as she ran back over to the TV, where the lady in question was clenching her fists and _seething with rage_ over what she was seeing on screen. Pirachu stood by her feet, salvaging and lamenting over what was left of the remote as the witch had crushed in her hand! The peon girl then saw what all the commotion was about, and had a more subdued, yet similar expression of distress over the subject on the screen...

The TV did indeed pick up the internep, and with it came the usual breadth of websites where one could visit and explore. Wherever Linda plugged their connection to had picked up _Nepstation Plus_, as it had the cable provider's website as the homepage..., where the front page had a nice picture of all the CPUs in HDD, floating side-to-side for the camera.

_ALL_ of them. Yes, Candidates count too.

"This is insanity..., this is madness!" muttered Arfoire, her left eye twitching from time to time as she looked on, "How could there be so many CPUS...?!"

From left to right, Neptune was getting her space invaded by a joyful Peashy, whose own space was encroaching upon Noire's shoulders and giving the haughtier one back pain that perhaps was never meant for her. Vert was next up, smiling and polite as ever, yet doing her best not to feel second-best compared to Yellow Heart. You might say that she feels...

Second-_**breast**_!

Huh? _Huh~?_ No...? Oh...

Blanc was up next with a smile stretched across her face. Perhaps she was reveling in Vert's mammary misery... The Candidates were also behaving well, though Nepgear and Rom were clearly not as used to the limelight as they didn't look straight at the camera, while Uni looked professional and Ram comforted her sister. After them came Plutia, who as Iris Heart couldn't resist getting up close and personal with the meek outcast of the group... Rei would have been cut out of the picture if it weren't for the openly-sexual CPU wrapping an arm around her and keeping her close. The picture was dated about four days ago, so no fanfiction cameos here.

"How?! HOW?!" cried a furious Arfoire, "There are almost THREE TIMES the amount of CPUs than I remember having to contend with! What happened since last I walked upon this land?!"

"Four?! What are you, ancient?!" remarked a more subdued, but still surprised Linda, "Four, yeah, that's always been annoying to deal with, but even I know that there were pretty much always eight..., until now...! Just who the hell are you supposed to be, lady?"

Ticking her off at the worst possible moment, Linda wasn't prepared for when Arfoire snapped her head towards her and snapped her fingers, summoning forth a bunch of thick, restrictive wires from the ground and making them wrap around the piteous underling! Upon seeing this happen in front of him, Pirachu shrieked and ran for it...

"Gah! What the heck is all this?!" yelled Underling.

"_That_ was for mouthing off, you grating little girl," answered Arfoire, closing in on Linda with intent to intimidate, "and seeing as you somehow knew of at least four _other_ CPUs' existences, as well as finding out that I am some sort of deity now..., I can surmise that there's more to my being summoned here than you've let on! Tell me, how did you come across the means to summon me?!"

"Uhn...! Rrrgh...!" The girl struggled in front of her captor, no less snappy with her tone as she replied, "The hell should I know?! It literally came to me in a dream about a month ago, you crazy bitch! Let me go!"

"Is that any way to talk to a god...? And, what, a dream? Do you seriously expect me to believe such a bold-faced lie, you impudent brat?"

Linda wasn't lying; how she came across the Altered Memory's existence was through her dreams, but she blew it off at first, blaming such weird visions on her misfortunes around the CPUs... But now is not the time to worry about that bit of unexplored exposition, as Arfoire then called forth her wicked spear, not to pressure Underling, but to lean on it casually, perhaps showing just how little care she could give to the girl.

This only served to piss Linda off some more, as she shouted, "Oh come on! You're more the fish out of water here, going on about True Goddesses and all that crap! How senile are you, you old crone?!"

"How dare you talk about my age like you know me!" Arfoire broke her fearsome facade and decided to give more than a crap as Linda pushed a button of hers that always instigated her fury: her advanced age. "Do you even know what kind of situation you are in right now?! Either fess up or face an accelerated demise, you irritating child!"

"Make me, you dingy, old maid!"

"Rotten miscreant!"

"Shitty, old biddy!"

"Stop calling me old, you filthy ragamuffin!"

"Tch, crusty, old dumbass."

"RRRRAAAAAGGH!"

Arfoire stomped the ground, having a fit over such _disrespect!_ She began ranting and raving about all the shit she had put up with over the years, while Linda smirked with supreme satisfaction.

"Of all the brazen things anyone has ever said to me...! Why can't world domination and destruction EVER go as planned; there's _a__lways_ a snot-nosed little girl constantly talking in one's ear, with the nerve to go on and on, annoying the ever-hating life out of me! If it isn't the talkative brat, Neptune, it's the sickly saccharine Nepgear! If it isn't either of them, it's that sadistic two-face, Plutia! If it's somehow _none of them_, it's the self-righteous Noire...! Now, a mere _underling_ has the gall to talk back to **me?!**"

"Tch-hahahahaha~! Looks like you're having yourself a hot flash there, granny!" Linda laughed in the face of her own demise, which wasn't hard to do when said demise was almost turning completely red with anger, and had such a shaky grip on her spear. "What's the matter, menopause got your tongue~?! Pfff-HAHAHA!"

"..."

Ooookay, let's move on and check in with Pirachu, who shortly after fleeing for his safety, was now hiding by the snoozing Nisa, watching the whole thing from afar...

"M-M-Man, just who is this lady supposed to be, chu?! She can go from zero to angry in a matter of seconds!"

It was then that he bared witness to Linda audaciously talking back..., and Arfoire responding like someone had ended her killstreak.

"Also going from angry to crazy in the same amount of time, it seems, chu. It almost feels like Linda may be taking this a bit too—"

"**Enough!**"

Linda and Pirachu both gave the witch their attention as Arfoire took a step back to collect herself and nurse a headache... The career criminal was about to make another joke at the lady's expense, when...

"What? Does the old lady need to go back to the nursing home~?"

"... Rrrrgh...! Haaahh...!"

"Huh? What's the matter with you, do you need some prunes or some—"

"**GrrrrrRRRR-RRRAAAAAAAAGH!**"

The two were caught by surprise as a sharp wave of darkness erupted from Arfoire's being, pulsating with corrosive power before it slowly drew back into her body...! As she stood there, her upper body hanging down and her arms limp, something felt incredibly off about her, much more sinister as she lifted her head and showed that her eyes were glowing red...! Was it possible? Was she truly the Deity of Sin, given flesh again?!

"**It seems that your presence was the one responsible for my return, but here it only serves to take up space, you pitiful whelp.**" boomed Arfoire, carrying a gravitas that was unlike her usual self, lending evidence to the fact that she was now channeling a malicious presence...!

For once, Linda wasn't feeling as much of a need to talk back as the witch stopped playing around and lifted her evil spear, pointing it to the trapped girl's head. She quivered as it grazed her shoulder through her jacket, reality catching up to her as her senses were going wild with danger.

"Wait... What's going on here?! Y-You're not playing by the rules, lady...!"

Arfoire went on, ignoring Linda as she brought her weapon back to her side and glared at her with pure malice...! There was no doubt; she IS the Deity of Sin!

"**S****o, I shall allow you the honor of being the first in Gamindustri to be annihilated by my hand, before I bring despair and destruction to all the rest...! Be very grateful, human, for I shall destroy all...! I shall destroy EVERYTHING!**"

* * *

**A/N:**** ...**

**No Furbies were harmed during the making of this fanfic. Is this Linda's final curtain call, everyone...? Is the Deity of Sin really back?!**

**Find out next time, on Nepstation Plus Package!**


	18. Hack And Slash Warriors: Shinovi Versus

**Author's Note: We now return to your regularly scheduled Vert.**

**:3**

**Right?**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes! Oh boy. Also, CROSSOVER ALERT...?**

**Original Post Date: 9/26/15**

* * *

"So... They were able to make it out all right?... Uh-huh. ... And what about...? Yes. Very well, perhaps it's for the best then. Mmhm?"

It was almost time for the commercial break to end, and Vert was talking into a phone about... something. Her co-host, Noire, sat in the seat next to Vert, her arms folded and her cheeks rosy, almost like she wanted to forget something that was shown to her..., but what?

"Yes, I am very aware that you are frightened. Uh-huh...? Well, at least my darling Peashy cannot hear them... Then get Neptune to carry you all out until you no longer hear them in the throes of passion...! C-Cave, I have to go now, the break is about to end...! No, I cannot promise paid vacations right now. Goodbye, Cave."

Vert turned off her phone as the voice of Cave on the other side was silenced from going on about... wax. Oi...

"... Should I even ask...?" queried Noire.

"You may..." answered Vert, sounding rather empty with what she heard over the phone. "There is not a lot of time left, so I will say this. Until Histoire returns from her own investigation, the others have decided to keep... _Segula_ sequestered in **Plutia's room** for the time being..."

"I don't like the way you enunciated Plutia's room, Vert..."

"Believe me when I say I'd rather not explain what I've heard...! Also, I must have a word with Ran-Ran after this program has ended. Oh yes, a _word_."

With a lingering bitterness coming off of that last... _word_, Leanbox's CPU sat down just in time for one of those little splash screens to wipe away and show the two of them being all happy~.

"Welcome back to Vertstation, everyone~. We apologize if that last segment may have been a little too risqué and inappropriate, but... Well, did you see how elated Plutia looked~? Ehehehe...!"

Vert tried to play it off. Noire just sighed.

"Anyway, Noire, be a dear and introduce our next topic."

"Sure thing!"

The Lastation CPU had to take a moment to bone up on it, to her embarrassment, but it's not every day you hear Plutia score, so she's excused. Don't say you wouldn't be frightened too by all those pleasure-filled squeals...!

"Hm, it looks like plans for Gamindustri Expo 2015 are well underway! Wow, it's already that time huh?"

"Why yes, time sure flies fast these days! You might even say time was splitting, hmhmhm~."

For all three of you who got that pun, Vert's comment prompted the screen to their left and our right to change over from that pleasant green over to a spot in the mountainous region between Lowee and the Graveyard, where a plateau among the peaks was getting busily worked on with construction going on all over...!

"This year's Expo shall take place in a more remote place," began Vert, "courtesy of the one who is in charge after being selected by the Gamindustri Expo Committee. Do we have the satellite call ready?"

"We do, my darling~. Ready whenever you are!"

Chika had also been in charge of all the other stuff that happened behind the scenes, as she fiddled with a few buttons from her bush...

"Is she going to stay in there, Vert...?" asked Noire, noticing the fact that Chika was pretty much in frame now while still hiding in a fake bush.

"Oh? Why, Chika is harmless. She can do as she pleases—"

At that moment, the bush was about to jump up and tackle Vert...!

"—except that. Not in public, Chika!"

"Ohh..."

The bush shrank back with disappointment.

It was then that the screen beside them transitioned over from the Expo Site to a new face, as the satellite call began. She really was a new face..., a Nepstation Plus Package Original Character! Oh, Neptune would so be pointing this out if the perspective were on her right now! Actually, hold on, let's give her the spotlight once more...

"No fair! A new challenger is approaching, and I don't get to say— Wait. Wait, am I on now—!"

That's enough of that.

Now then, while the call only allowed the caller to be seen from shoulders-up, one could see that this young woman carried a serious air about her...

The newcomer had white hair done in a soft, rounded bowl cut that dipped low enough to cover her eyebrows, with a little wisp extra that hung off the right side of her head. Atop her head was a black headband with two circles meeting and overlapping in the center, the left one black and the right one red, with the letters "K" and "T" respectively engraved into them. Her skin shared a similar color to her hair, being a very pale white, and her face seemed to stay eerily focused forward, accentuated with her bright hazel eyes. There wasn't much else to gleam from the call's perspective, the only thing else being that she seemed to wear a black, sleeveless haori, a Japanese-styled jacket, tightened up by the waist while open up enough by her neckline to reveal white robes underneath.

Like I said, she carried a serious air about her...

"Is this contraption on...? Hello? I think I see you two."

"Ah! Why, hello, and welcome to Vertstation! I'm very grateful that you were able to make time for us today, as well as being my first (intended) guest!"

"It is I who should be honored, Ladies Vert and Noire," said the caller, "for it is only through a consolidated effort that I could bring the Expo to new heights such as this...!"

The young lady spoke with respect and decorum in mind as she bowed to them by the neck. Her voice was naturally light and neutral-sounding, like one would hear from a mysterious girl who had to kiss you in order to save you from becoming an energy vampire that could die when stripped down and exposed to sunlight. Yes, that is a thing.

"I shall now introduce myself for those unfamiliar with me...," began the newcomer, "I am Koei-Tecmo, a child born from the union between a dynasty and a story. I am grateful to be here as well."

The CPUs smiled towards the caller.

"Wow, the honoring seems to go both ways here!" Noire happily commented. "If it's all right with you, can we be a bit more casual from here on, Koei? C-Can I call you Koei?"

"I have no qualms about this," answered Koei-Tecmo, "either part of my name is fine. It is who I am, after all."

"Then Koei, might if I ask you a question concerning the Expo Project?" asked the host.

"You may."

Vert laced her fingers under her chin, pondering as she said, "Previous locations for the Expo have always been in established convention centers, going from Nation to Nation every year. Yet, you have chosen not only to eschew the previous method, but to go so far as to _create_ one of your own. Would you mind explaining why this is? I am very curious."

Koei shut her eyes, her mouth curving up slightly.

"I may be considered... financially successful. As I've said, I come from a lineage that has spanned many years on both sides, and as such, it should not be considered unfeasible that the entire construction cost has been paid out of my own coffers...!"

Both CPUs shared a light shock over such a bold statement, with Vert asking, "Your own... coffers? Koei, just how rich are you?"

The new Maker opened her eyes and casually answered, "My families' prosperity has served me well; I am very experienced and learned in the ways of money, as I have amassed a fortune in not only through profitable acquisitions, but also in the DLC market...!"

Noire quirked a brow, asking "DLC? Do you mean Downloadable Content?"

"No, no, not _that_ kind of DLC...! DLC, as in Delightful-Looking Clothes!"

"Huh...? Clothes? Are you seri— R-Really? Are they _that_ good?"

"Why yes, they are~."

The black-haired CPU went from a skeptic outlook to an astonished one, as her eyes began sparkling along with Koei's own, until a moment later, when she remembered that she's supposed to be a tsundere...

"Hmph, well, Koei-Tecmo, I bet they're just good-looking on the outside, and a waste of money otherwise!"

"Well, I won't deny that my DLC is purely cosmetic in most cases, but have you seen the latest line of ninja-themed attire~?"

"N-Ninja-themed~? Oh, you have to let me try it o— I-I mean, as if I wanted to try on those comfortable robes, or c-cosplay as the legendary Dragon Hayabusa...!"

"I see we have this sort of customer~," murmured Koei-Tecmo, before reaching inside her haori and pulling out a clothing catalog. "Then, may I interest you in a line that guarantees you being the center of attention? The Skirting Shadows Collection is popular amongst girls who wish to bring notice to their femininity, while attaining a hidden, killer edge...! Or perhaps you prefer something a little _darker_? My Princesses of Deception brand is known for its daring designs, as well as striking and lighting a dominant urge in young ladies, luring others into their beautiful trap...!"

"Uhhhhh, no thanks... I think I'm good...!"

Koei may have laid it on a little strong, as Noire made a personal retreat from in her seat.

"Ah. It's very disheartening to hear that... Very well, then I shall send this very catalog to your Basilicom later today, Lady Noire, so you can take your time in making a decision~."

"What?! No, I don't want it...! R-Really! Keep your cosplay to y-yourself...!"

All the while, Vert had been sitting there with a grin stretched across her face, content.

"Oh my, there's no reason to be so guarded, Noire. We've all figured out your hobby quite some time ago, say, two or more mainline games ago...?"

"H-Huh?! N-No you haven't! What secret? I don't like dressing up at all, Vert!"

"It's quite adorable how you keep insisting on denying it, but I can't see things ending well for you if you persist... Fine, I shall drop the matter, but search your heart for the truth, Noire..., for it shall set you free!"

...

Noire wanted to be defensive again, but she had to distance herself from that kind of reference. As she did, however, she noticed something on Koei's catalog that rang familiar to her...

"Hey, is that the same Asuka costume from that one commercial Gust ran?"

Koei-Tecmo quirked her brow at her question, not looking down at the catalog as she answered, "Ah, you are acquaintances with the little one then? Yes, it is indeed the very same one you've noticed before, and while there is a reason for that, I prefer that the girl herself speak of that. Oh Gust, would you come here for a moment?"

She looked over to the side and bobbed her head, getting someone's attention from off-screen..., only to get snubbed. Koei was more than willing to talk back.

"D-Don't get smart with me; you can work on that a little later, can't you?"

"Gust must pay attention to urgent potion, for levitation!" yelled a familiar voice. "With it, Gust can make anything fly through sky, even old boards, so do not disturb!"

Koei sighed and shook her head, quickly giving up in pressing an appearance from the long-missing alchemist. The sound of Gust's voice was enough to spur a response from the other two, as Noire and Vert grinned with gladness.

"Oh yeaaah, we haven't seen Gust for a long time!" Noire pleasantly exclaimed.

"My, you are correct," began Vert, "she hadn't been around for many chapters, so I assumed she was busy with business or the like. Is this where she was all along?"

"Well, that is part of the truth," admitted Koei-Tecmo, "for after the commercial in which Gust was revealed to have pilfered clothes from her peers, penalties were put into place. She had been blacklisted from selling her wares since then..."

From off-screen, Gust sighed loudly with regret.

"Please don't talk about Gust like this..."

Noire and Vert were brought down from their earlier excitement, about to offer their sympathies when Koei went on...

"Because of _who_ she stole it from, however, Gust ran into more trouble than she bargained for, as _trained shinobi_ have been ordered to take her in... I have my own experience with ninja, and the ones they keep sending are mere greenhorns still in school, so Gust remains safe for the time being."

"Ninja...?"

"School?"

Koei-Tecmo nodded like it was no thing.

"Yes. Hanzo Academy in particular has shown an initiative in apprehending Gust, as well as a group calling themselves the Crimson Squad. Ah well, what can you do?"

As Vert and Noire shared a confused glance to this whole shinobi thing, Koei then reached into her jacket and pulled a small, muti-colored rag, inspecting its fine quality between her fingers... Oh, my mistake, those are panties...? What?

"Clothing is serious business to them, it seems, as this garb and its like have proven both considerably durable and conveniently censoring, even in the most heated of situations! I must say, I am very glad that I bought out Gust's business in that incident's wake, or else my business would have began stalling!"

It was at that point that the rabbit-hatted girl herself ran in on camera, wasting no time in shaking down Koei-Tecmo by the collar, yelling, "Gust had been had! You bought out all of my dwindling stock in times of despair, and your comforting words lured Gust into sordid deal, leading me to become indentured assistant!"

The Maker didn't react all that much, talking through the shaking as she said, "B-But it was-s a good d-deal-l-l...! B-Besides..., you're n-not an assist-t-tant, you're a partner-r-r-r...!"

"Sweet talking Gust won't subside my rag— AH! The potion!"

Gust's shouting preceded a bright flash, shining obtrusively on the call screen before a loud explosion rocked the construction site!

"W-What's going on over there?!" yelled Vert, worried for her guests' well-beings. "Koei? Gust? Can somebody answer me?"

"D-Don't shout, please... Ah, my ears..."

Koei got up to her feet, a little woozy as she responded, "Yes, we are all right... The explosion looked to be just smoke and effects, nothing was really damaged except for maybe Gust's pride... Speaking of which, I think she's over there trying to salvage the work... Are you well, Gust?"

"I was distracted..." muttered a crestfallen alchemist, her employer moving the screen to show Gust lifting up the broken remains of a flask in her hands. "This was completely avoidable, but of course Gust isn't one-hundred percent now... Ugh, being acquired sucks..."

"I... I'm sorry, Gust...," began Koei, frowning in sympathy for her, "I know this is still a sudden change, but please stop believing that you're a beleaguered subordinate in all this...! I did say that this was a partnership, did I not?"

"I suppose...," answered the young salesgirl, her tone still rather surly, "but things have just been getting worse and worse lately, taking Gust for more of a loop than preferred... If you say this is partnership, then I've yet to see it."

"..."

The tension between the two was thick, perhaps not for proper viewing as Noire cleared her throat, getting their attention as she said, "Do you two need some privacy? This interview took a turn for the unpleasant, and if you feel we're intruding, then..."

Vert was next to chip in, trying to sound as approachable as possible, saying, "There seems to be a lot that we have missed, Koei, Gust, and we don't wish that things end up worse than they are... Would it help if one or more of us could come in and help iron out some of your troubles, whatever they may be?

Gust wilted. "I'm sorry, for acting this way and for letting Gust get taken over... Thanks, Vert."

Koei-Tecmo sighed with Gust's thanks. "Yes, perhaps some R&amp;R can be scheduled pretty soon. Believe it or not, we've actually done a lot more of the physical work than one might think. My fortress has features that would take ordinary people weeks to build, and as such, Gust and I have done plenty of work. I thank you for your kindness, O Goddesses."

Vert and Noire shared a sense of relief as Koei and Gust appeared to lose the tension between them.

"Well, I'm sure a visit from your friendly neighborhood CPUs is all you need to cheer up!" Vert happily proclaimed, letting her natural playfulness permeate her words. She had a show to run, too, she couldn't afford to be put down now!

Noire nodded in agreement, having something of her own to say.

"Okay, then how about this? We'll help you two out while your... Your... _Did you say 'fortress', did I hear that right...?_ Ah, doesn't matter what it is, but after it gets done being built for the Expo, you better let Nepstation Plus have the best seats in the house! Is that okay with you, Koei~?"

The tycoon grinned.

"Why, I couldn't turn down such a favor after what you have promised us! It's a dea—"

***FWIP!***

"AAAH!"

Koei took a step back, evading a thrown kunai that stuck itself on the desk that her monitor was sitting on, bringing both pairs on high alert as the cloudless sky above them suddenly turned green. The rich Maker gasped...!

"Oh no..., a Shinobi Barrier! The explosion must have alerted them to our presence! Gust, to me!"

"R-Right!"

As soon as they huddled close, the entire field was hit with a burst of knockout gas, knocking out the unprepared workers as a whole squad of young shinobi girls jumped in, swiftly encircling the still-conscious Gust and Koei in short order. They all looked like they came right out of homeroom with their school uniforms on, but of course, they weren't from any ordinary school, as they all stood with generic eye masks on and with kunai held in their hands. Needless to say, they were ninja.

The two girls they had surrounded held their breaths as they assumed a battle stance, when the voice of another young lady rang clearly in the mountain air...

"Wow, looks like you chose a weird place to hide out from us, you little cutie!"

The gas began clearing up, just as a single girl fell from the sky and landed onto the ground on one knee, looking up at Gust and Koei-Tecmo with her blue-green eyes and a playful smile on her face.

"You didn't really expect to escape our shinobi justice and all that, did you? Oh, I see you have your friend with you too~! Nice, nice."

The girl stood up, letting her long, blonde hair fall to her back while standing taller than the rest of the ninja present. She appeared to be wearing what looked to be the same uniform as the others, with a white, buttoned dress shirt and a blue plaid skirt... The differences between her and the rest were _very noticeable_, however, with her skirt being much shorter than the others, and her shirt was left _dangerously_ open and showing that nothing was covering and supporting her bountiful "life"! They jiggled simply from _breathing_!

Both Makers went agape at such a brazen display...

"By all that hails from Celestia, that... That can't be...!"

...including a certain Lady Thunder Tits, with Vert going pale at the sight of the girl's prominent pair, while covering her own in a feeling of inadequacy.

"She looks young..., yet h-her chest is _greater than mine...!_ Who is this girl?!"

At the sound of Vert's horrified questioning, the other blonde girl took notice over to the CPUs, eager to introduce herself...

"Katsuragi, at your service! Here on a good ol' mission for vengeance for what you did!"

The girl struck a pose, lifting her knee up before spinning herself around and giving a kick to the air. Ohh, hold up, this is really happening now? I need to do something... Wait just a bit... Ah! Here we are!

**Disclaimer: Senran Kagura is the property of Marvelous Entertainment. I do not claim any ownership over ****anything pertaining to the Senran Kagura series or any related properties. As the nature of this crossover isn't intended to be too large, this work of fiction will remain under Hyperdimension Neptunia. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

There ya go, it's kind of necessary.

"What was _that?!_" yelled Noire, looking a cross between angered and confused with the blank eyes and whatnot. "Vert, you can't tell me you didn't hear that! You did, didn't you?!"

"_Hush, Noire._" Vert quietly replied, letting the newcomer speak for herself.

"Hm? I was just posing," answered Kat, her mere presence striking a sour note with the other buxom lady here. "I bet you're liking the view, but I'm afraid that it's time that we get down to busin— Wait, are you two watching us through a call right now...?"

She then realized that they were talking through a satellite call by the look of it, her eyes shrinking as she panicked.

"Ah crap! N-No one's supposed to see within the Barrier! This was supposed to be all stealthy, it's a _ninja mission! _Please tell me it was just you two...!"

"Well, it's not just us, uh, Katsuragi," began Noire, coming down from her unwarranted outburst so she could talk back, "I don't know about the numbers right now, but I can safely say that most anyone with a TV or an enabled device is seeing this right now." The black-haired girl smiled with confidence, and no small amount of gloating was in her voice as she said, "A good 500,000 or so, not counting multiple viewers, and that's on the _low_ side~."

The shinobi girl winced.

"Really? Really?! Ugh, well someone screwed up the intel then...! Wasn't expecting a public showing like this..., but who cares?! I'm still coming to take you in, little lady!"

Katsuragi then broke into a sprint, rapidly closing the distance between her and Gust, only to sense an attack coming at the last second as she raised her right leg, catching a purple glowing blade belonging to Koei against her ornate, metal boots. Yeah, anyone who'd keep looking at the guest character's upper half wouldn't notice her choice of weapon until it was too late, huh~? Wait...

"_Of course you wouldn't make this easy..._" the greave-wielding girl growled, focusing on the stand-off that she was currently in.

"Easy...? Easy?! You dare mock _me?!_ The _Demon King of Gamindustri?!_" Koei-Tecmo seemed angered with Katsuragi, maintaining her effort against the attacker.

"Hah! Demon King?" Katsuragi scoffed. "Don't make me laugh; you have _no_ idea what being a demon actually means! You're nothing more than a fancy-talking girl with a covered-up rack, which is a damn shame! If your girls aren't out and proud, then nothing's standing in my way to beat you down!"

"Wha... What do my breasts have to do with any of this...?!" The white-haired Maker felt her words failing her at that moment...

"They have everything to do with this!" The breast-exposing shinobi seemed very passionate with what she was about to say, perhaps too passionate as she proclaimed, "No matter what the size, the shape, or the feel of them would be, a girl who closes them off from the world is just asking for me open them up!

...

Unless they're actually pretty small under there, then I understand."

Koei-Tecmo was... perturbed, to say the least, by this girl's talk about boobs...

"WHAT?! They are not _small_; they are modestly covered and bound, how a proper conqueror _would_ secure them!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for saying that! I have nothing against small ones, they're just not very fun to grab!"

"..."

"Are they funbag-sized though? I can't tell. I could go for a niiice squeeze about now~."

"..."

Ellipses...

Everyone went silent at just how absurd this all was, none more so than Chika Hakozaki, who was merely content to be by her "sister's" side... while still hiding in a bush.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be over here~" she happily muttered, cuddling up against Vert's armrest. "Besides, who would want to turn off good television like _this?_ Why do you think I haven't pulled the plug, huh? It's best to hang back for now."

...

What is even going on...? Can't anyone tell me?

Noire perked up, balling her fists as she shouted, "You tell me! You're the _Narrator!_"

The Lastation CPU seemed annoyed for some reason as she shouted to nobody, ohohoho! But seriously, I don't know what's going on...

"Of course you do! I have enough sense to know that you're also—"

"Now's not the time to entertain your imaginary friend, Noire!" shouted Vert, earning a glare and a groan from the other CPU until the blonde pointed up towards the screen, showing her something that the audience at large had seen for a while now...

"OH MY GOSH! That girl's flashing everybody, _what the hell?!_" Noire squirmed in her seat. "How did we miss _this_ for over a minute?!"

"I did not ask for an upskirt shot this early on! Your reign of terror has gone far enough, Katsuragi!" exclaimed a livid Vert.

That's right. Everyone could see up Katsuragi's skirt, light blue stripes burned into their memories as the girl's high kick and short skirt made it _way_ too easy for this sort of thing to happen! Wait, what did Vert mean by "this early on"?

"Wait, what?!" Turns out the Hanzo third-year just realized about the indecent exposure she was committing. "N-Normally, I'd be like, who cares, but it's looking right up there! I'll take care of it!"

Katsuragi broke from the power struggle in order to kick the screen dead, only for Gust to tackle into her midsection, altering the trajectory and causing the stand which the screen stood on to roll back instead, capturing all three combatants readying themselves for battle...!

"This is getting ridiculous," shouted Gust, holding up her staff in one hand and a few potions in between her other's fingers, "we need backup, otherwise, I'm not sure if we'll be dead or alive...!"

"I'm already on it," answered Koei-Tecmo, pulling out a flute made out of a bamboo shoot and promptly blowing into it, holding a high and airy note that was carried throughout the mountainous region...!

The opposing girl with the deadly legs merely raised a brow, asking, "Hey, are you playing a serenade or something? Not necessary; all you have to do is ask and I'll give you some _hands-on attention~_. Eheeheehee~."

Kat began acting a little funky, laughing like a pervert as she fondled the air. Okay then...

Koei-Tecmo stopped playing, letting a smile through from behind the flute as she calmly responded, "I don't think those hands of yours could handle what is coming next."

"Tch, is that a challenge I hear? Let me tell ya that there's no girl who can resist _these_ hands of mine...! Oh, and my **legs**!"

Katsuragi kicked herself off the ground, gliding swiftly across the distance between them so she could make a perverted pass at Koei...!

Neither Gust nor Koei budged, however, as a loud metallic ring then sounded in their vicinity, Katsuragi being intercepted in mid-air as she landed roughly on her feet...!

"Whoa! The heck was that?! Huh?"

She got her answer in the form of a single, katana-wielding youth falling from the sky in front of her, dressed in light purple armor on top of robes similar to Koei-Tecmo's own, along with a short cape of the same color. This was a rather young-looking lady, to say the least, with a soft-looking face and eyes colored violet, as well as pulling a part of her black hair into a ponytail, leaving some shot bangs in the front. The stranger also wore their robes cut off above the knee, with shorts visible for only an inch further.

The glare that she was giving Katsuragi was very much one of subdued fury..., or at least tried to come off that way. What didn't help was that this person was short, clocking in at around only a few centimeters taller than one Nep, and looking just as curve-less, too.

_"Wha— Hey, you know you love it, so don't diss me, mister!"_

Huh? Could have sworn I heard something. Ah well.

Anyway, this youth was short and holding up a katana that was longer than she was tall, and that, combined with her thin figure, didn't inspire much reason to fear in Katsuragi...!

"Uh, so who's the little bo—"

Katsuragi was then interrupted, as a soft explosion went off close by... I mean it, it was one of those powdery sorts of explosions, but it was enough to distract the ninja as a fine mist blew in under everyone's legs. The youth took this time to walk over to Koei and Gust, getting on one knee in front of the former and saying, "I'm sorry for making you wait, Milady...! I am here now."

Her voice was like— Ah, you know where this is going by now! Ranmaru sounds like a younger, higher-pitched Vert... Neptunia Vert, I mean. This is actually a role she's done, for serious!

Koei lowered herself to the girl's face level, placing a hand on her shoulder as she replied, "You have done well, Ranmaru. I expected nothing less from my trusted servant."

Ranmaru smiled contently, stepping to the side and facing the Hanzo group alongside her master.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough," Katsuragi loudly grumbled, "there's no way just you three have what it takes to stand against us! Gust will answer to her cri— What is she doing _now...?_"

The bustier blonde threw her arms up after getting interrupted so many times, this time with Gust, as she crouched down in order to feel the powdery substance and ponder what it was..., only to recoil in reflex, rising back to her feet as she said, "Agh! S-Smelling salts...! Gust applauds you for bringing backup, but now I feel a little too awake...!"

Before Kat even had a chance to get interrupted, her question was preemptively answered as the construction workers suddenly sprang into action around them, surrounding the shinobi squad as well as going between them and their client, wielding a variety of weapons from maces, polearms, empty lunchboxes, and maybe a forklift! Katsuragi was at a loss for words...

"Uhhh..."

"I must thank Miss IF for her wondrous work later...," said an appreciative Koei-Tecmo, as she stepped forward and held her glowing sword out in front of her. With nary a word, the energy began surging strongly, prompting the affluent Maker to hold it high above her head!

***LIGHTNING NOISES! Uh, Kra-KOOM!***

With a bright flash and the booming of thunder, Koei-Tecmo no longer looked like someone lounging in their house, her robes now replaced with jet-black armor befitting that of a most successful feudal lord envisioned by a company known for hack-and-slashes...! Despite the armor being mostly segmented, tough leather that conformed to her body's curves and was sparsely decorated, Koei-Tecmo fulfilled the intense role she wanted not only with her mystic sword's aura extending to the rest of her, but with a giant cape that had materialized behind her, black on the outside and _blood red_ on the inside! It extended to a high collar that goes up to the top of her head, looking ridiculous to most, but her... No, it still looked kind of ridiculous.

"... for now, nothing but ruin awaits you, my friend. It's just that simple. Now, prepare yourself! CHAAAAARGE!"

At her word, Koei-Tecmo, Gust, Ranmaru and the rest all readied their weapons and ran forward, startling the group of ninja schoolgirls as the sounds of metal began ringing loud! Kat was not amused.

"Okay, you know what, FINE! I'm no stranger to a good old-fashioned melee! Bring it!"

With that, Katsuragi began charging in herself, focused on the biggest threat in front of her as she closed in once more on Koei. What happened next could only be described as... awe-inspiring confusion, as when Koei and Kat finally clashed in the middle, the blonde did not use her main method of attack... No, she used her main method of _connecting with girls_, as she zeroed in on grabbing hold of the white-haired girl's modest chest...!

"Wh-What the...?! Why you...!"

"Ha-HAH, I got you now! H-Hey, don't stumble on me right now; I have to satisfy my curiosity!"

"M-Milady! _How dare you grope her!_"

Ranmaru wouldn't have any of Kat's BS, as she ran by the side of her occupied master to stop her, but on the way, she bumped into a still Gust, who had no idea what to do for the situation until the servant's movement caused her to lose balance...

"W-W-W-WAH! You fool, you pushed meee!"

The petite alchemist fell to the floor..., _potion-first_, and the results were immediate as they were all **explosive,** causing a massive fireball to flare up around them! Anyone who understands explosions wouldn't be surprised when right after that, a shockwave spread quickly out from around the blast zone, hitting the poor computer and ending the call prematurely...

"..."

"... *munch*"

"Vert?"

"Yes, Noire...?"

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but... *munch munch*"

"S-Stop eating popcorn...! Also, don't say it...! D-Don't bring notice to it, please...!"

"Why is the picture zoomed in on those two...? Did the picture freeze?"

Yes, Gust's explosion messed with the computer, conveniently zooming in on Kat and Koei with the former engaging in grope central towards the latter.

Noire groaned in exasperation, while Vert found it in her to chuckle... and keep eating her snack from watching warriors fight ninja schoolgirls.

"Wha-Wha-What's so funny, Vert? And seriously, stop eating!"

"Oh, it's nothing much, my fair Noire~!" lilted the Leanbox CPU. "My, it seems that Katsuragi came in very hard there, fondling Koei-Tecmo like there was no tomorrow! You might say that she engaged in some..."

"Some what...?"

"Some high-impact..."

"Ohhhhh noo, I know what you're going to say...!"

Vert's smile grew larger with every passing second~.

"High impact sexual vio—"

Noire snapped, taking Vert's bowl of popcorn and burying the blonde's head in buttery kernels.

"_Ugh__h_, I knew you were going to shoehorn that in, Vert! Have you no shame in using those kinds of memes?!"

"..."

Vert didn't respond, only swaying back and forth on her heels...

"Uh... Vert? Are you okay?"

The black-haired girl received an answer in Vert falling flat on the floor with her bowl-face. Noire immediately regretted her reaction towards her friend's actions...

"U-Uh-oh... I'm so sorry, Ver—"

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HAND ON MY BELOVED SISTER!"

In her own knee-jerk reaction, Chika quickly stood back up from the bush, lifting it up above her head while giving the offending CPU the stink eye. Before Noire could question anything, the Oracle threw it down on the CPU...!

***BLAM!***

... which had a surprising weight to it as it rendered her unconscious! Whoa...!

"... Uh-oh. I think I've done a bad... I forgot that that thing also had air conditioning installed!"

Chika was now the one feeling bad for what she'd done... What's worse is that Vert... was also knocked out. Maybe it had too much butter...? She watches what she eats, right?

Now, the green-haired woman was the only one left, shuffling nervously as if she felt like all eyes were on her...

"M-Might as well say this, since the interview was... hijacked. Er, free Shuttles to the Expo Site will be available in each Nation's capital..., as well as Randome, Haneda, and Lagoon Cities on the main continent...! An additional, cost-free ferry service will also be provided from Hero City, as well... Please prepare accordingly if you plan on long-distance travel...!

Okay, let's cut to a break. A party of one is almost always doomed to fail..."

Indeed, Chika. Now, how about we visit those Chir—

"No, no, let's not! I don't think I can take criticism right now...! Oh Vert... I need her to comfort me for my faux pas..."

Chika looked down at her Goddess, a devious look flashing across her face before she thought better of it.

"All right, COMMERCIAL!"

She lifted up her bush, which was... still working. Wait, she actually controlled the broadcast with that thing?!

One press, and Vertstation went on commer—

***BZZZ-Z-ZZZT-T-T!***

"Huh? What the—"

**—SIGNAL LOST—**

Chika would never get to finish her sentence, as the bush had blown up on her, taking the control console and channel transmission with it... Hopefully Vertstation can get back on track...

Chapter end, everyone.

* * *

**A/N:** **This one's chock full of things to say, I tell you what!**

**SO! I did the thing, everyone! Nepstation Plus-brand Original Characters up in this place! Maybe in the future I'll compile all of the creations I've created with all my heart into some sort of index chapter... You see the pun I made there~? Also, can you guess the two existing characters from video games I've based Koei-Tecmo's looks on? I wish I can offer something for your guess...**

**Ah, I've got it! Along with your review, make a guess as to who she is made up of, and the first THREE who guess correctly can come up with a future subject for Nepstation Plus! :) For one week this will go on, starting from the date of this upload, September 26, 2015, and end October 2. EST will be observed, and any second or partial guesses will not be counted. I hope this turns out well...! Also, yes, I know that she seems to be like Sango from Hyperdevotion Noire, who represents Dynasty Warriors, a Koei staple, but I assure you, that I drew inspiration from other things too!**

**Also, yup, I totally crossed-over for real..., somewhat. Let's just say that it'll be a small thing that'll happen on occasion, and not a full-blown adventure-type thing. The existence of the extremely deadly youma in Senran Kagura would crank up the serious factor for Neptunia at a more unprecedented pace than I'd like... Otherwise, they seem like a good fit!**

**Did you know? Katsuragi out-measures Vert in all but the waist, at 95/57/90 and 93/61/87 respectively... And then you count in _Green Heart_, at 95/61/88, who matches busts, but still falls short with the waist...! What do you mean that info wasn't important...?**

**See you soon, on the next installment!**


	19. Deception for the Dark Side Princess

**Author's Note: So, Vert's show is going... pretty well, huh? Nothing else can go wrong, right? Well, maybe not over at the show... Ellipses.**

**Please sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for most of the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off****, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and— I'm basically pulling everyone in at this point~!**

**Original Post Date: 9/29/15**

* * *

**~Gamindustri Graveyard, off any sort of camera~**

It had been a wild ride for a certain pair of miscreants, with Linda and Pirachu having to deal with the bossiness of a villain the former had the harebrained idea of bringing back. Yes, the witch shared the same name as the Deity of Sin that once transpired to doom all of Gamindustri, but the very same woman didn't inspire much confidence in the underling's mind and her schemes, as half-cooked as they were. They had even come to scraps just a moment ago, with Arfoire becoming... profoundly _butthurt_ over repeated insults about her apparent age, and that...

"**S****o, I shall allow you the honor of being the first in Gamindustri to be annihilated by my hand, before I bring despair and destruction to all the rest...! Be very grateful, human, for I shall destroy all...! I shall destroy EVERYTHING!**"

... could have gone better. One party was helplessly restrained, another was hiding behind a sleeping heroine, and the one behind this was channeling the very same Deity that wished to mire their world in despair once more...

"Ah! What... What is all this...?! Why am I s-s-so scared?! Oh shit, I... I think I'm actually _screwed!_"

Linda tried to squirm her way out from the cords, but they were too thick and were bound tightly around her. She could only stare at her own scared reflection off of the executioner's blade... If she didn't firmly believe that this was the end, she did the next moment, as DoS Arfoire started raising her weapon...!

"N-No...! This can't b-be real! This has to be a dream, right... I'll just wake up and things'll be all right, right? _Right...?"_

"**This should be considered my only act of mercy, silencing you before you gain a scrap of misplaced hope. Perish!**"

"A-Ahhh...!"

Just as Arfoire raised her spear up one more fateful inch, a jolt of electricity slammed down and struck her through her arm, stunning her enough to drop the weapon!

"Aghh...! **Wh-What is the meaning of this...?!**"

Her eyesight blurry, Arfoire saw a little someone gasping for air as sparks were trickling off of his body. Pirachu stood scared, yet determined atop of the pile of garbage, and now he was in her dangerous line of sight...!

"I... I kinda don't know what I was thinking there, chu, but c-come and get me, you loony granny!"

"Grrrr! You... Ahhhh...! **You shall pay for your insolence!**"

Arfoire retaliated by swiftly grabbing her spear and launching it towards the mouse with the force of a small, airborne missile, but Pirachu's Agility stat was more than she accounted for as he scurried down the pile he stood on, barely evading it as it blew off the top and scattered everything! Unfortunately for him, that also included him and the dormant Nisa as they landed face-up and a short distance away from the former pile. It wasn't even to their benefit, as they were blown _towards_ the rampaging witch, Arfoire now not needing to go far in order to catch up. As she approached them, her face seemed to switch back and forth between looking pissed off or inhumanly stoic... Was the Deity of Sin truly in control, or were Arfoire's mannerisms breaking through because she wasn't?

It didn't matter, because whichever one she was, she had already summoned her spear back into her hands and was ready to drive it down on both of them!

"Wah! WAAAAAAHH! I knew I couldn't do squat by myself, chu!"

He felt all over for anything that could stop over a foot of sharp metal, but it was a fruitless effort until the last second, for when the blade came down, he pulled up the one thing he grabbed and stuck it out in front of him...!

"**DIIIEEE!"**

"Aaaah, help, chuuuuu!"

Yes, out of all the possibilities in the very fabric of the universe, Pirachu held out the only thing that could save him! The Altered Memory flickered to life in response to his strong emotions, as he raised it right in the spear's path!

***CLANG...!***

A harsh ringing of metal. Despite hitting it head-on, Arfoire's strike did absolutely nothing to the handheld, prompting a confused grunt from her side as to why this happened.

If one could recall, Linda wasn't the only one privy to the method used to revive Arfoire, as Pirachu was also in on finding it! He knew what it could do... somewhat. He was a testing bed for its capabilities, but that was good enough! A rush of adrenaline took hold of the mouse's thoughts and motor skills as Pirachu randomly pressed a lot of things while he had the chance, and lo and behold, hehad access to the Options menu! It was useless to Linda when she pulled it up, but it was exactly the thing he needed as desperation led him to do one thing...!

"Brightness up to maximum, chu!"

Yes, the very fabric of the universe has a _brightness slider,_ and he turned it aaaaaall the way up, shutting his eyes for good measure. And it worked. Everyone and everywhere felt a sudden surge of light flood their visions, causing a whole lot of people to shield their eyes! Arfoire was no different, her eyes searing in response to the light...

"**GAAHHH...! What sort of trick...?! **Rrrrgh, my head..."

"Now's my chance, chu!"

The mouse quickly undid the option and tossed the Memory behind him, jumping forth and latching onto the witch's head with no time to spare! She struggled more against the bright flash rather than his close-up, allowing him to unleash a nasty Piraticker shock to her system!

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhh...!_"

"CHUUUUUUU!"

The mouse expended all the electricity he could muster, and Arfoire eventually couldn't take it any more, as she fell unconscious after sustaining such a shock to her system. The mouse mascot slowly stood up and took a step back, in disbelief over what he had done...

"I did it...? I-I did it! W-Woo-HOOOO! I DID IT!" The mouse raised his arms in celebration! "_I beat the Deity of Sin, chuuuu!_ No one's _ever _gonna believe this!"

So he says, but before he could whoop it up any more, he noticed from the corner of his eye that someone was still struggling...!

"G-Get me out of here! My eyes are burning red behind my lids, and I'm starting to lose feeling in my feet, dammit!"

Underling. Of course.

Pirachu hurried on over and did... something to the cables that held Linda hostage. Did he chew through them or is he some sort of tech wiz underneath that mousy exterior? Whatever the case, it wasn't long before Linda was freed, stretching her legs out with how cramped she was.

"Rrrrrr-oogh..." Linda groaned as she stumbled back to her feet. "Okay..., I admit that I may have bitten off more than I could chew there..."

"No kidding, chu! That was a close one, too...! Just what the heck were you thinking summoning that batty, old bat if that was really the Deity of Sin, chu...?!"

"_I-I don't know_," squealed Linda, throwing her arms off to her sides, "she was literally the first thing I saw under the name 'Arfoire'! But, after all the dumb crap she did, I wasn't expecting **that** to happen...! I didn't sign up for this at all!"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T, chu!" Pirachu began reprimanding Linda, as he pointed accusingly at her. "Anything that promises fame and power through something so easy as that thing always means bad news! It's only common sense! We have to get rid of it before you make things worse, chu!"

"All right, all right! Ugh, I hate it when you make sense..."

Linda stood still, looking down at the floor to perhaps contemplate the misuse of the evil device...

"Hmm, it is bad news, but... I know I can do something with that thing, make it like the good old days again...! Maybe, if I use it to bring her back then... Then... Huh? What the...?!"

...only to find and remember that she had long since lost possession of the Altered Memory. Pirachu had used it only a moment ago, and now he was making his casual, merry way to whatever plan he had to dispose of the thing...

"I'm gonna take this and chuck it into the fiery depths of Mount Id, chu! That's the only way it can possibly get destroyed, maybe!"

As she saw him start going further away with the evil device, however, something seemed to trigger inside Linda, as a mysterious spark of dark energy ran down her body from her head down to her toes, spurring her more devious thoughts to the forefront before giving the sensible solution the finger as her legs began carrying her forward towards the mouse...!"

"Dumdum, dee-dum, chu...~. Hm?"

Pirachu looked back and Underling had already come within striking distance, looming right over him!

"I've got you now, rat!"

"GAH!"

She lunged for him, trying to regain the device for reasons still unclear, but she had to have it! The mouse ran serpentine across the trashy expanse, trying to shake her loose, but Linda was hot on his tail!

"Wh-Why are you chasing me, chuuuuu?! Stop it!"

"I'm gonna chase you until you turn Pira-_blue_! Give it to me!"

"You're not making any se— WAAAAHH!"

Even being so low to the ground wasn't enough for Pirachu to trip on something smaller than him, a _pebble_, causing him to tumble before falling flat on his back and giving his pursuer an opportunity as Linda made a grab for the Memory!

"HA! I've got it now! Huh? Wait, how...?

Despite being more than twice as tall and definitely over thrice his weight, Pirachu put up a struggle as his small hands held onto the Altered Memory, pulling himself up and curling by where it opened in order to be a distraction!

"No, nononononono, you must be going out of your gourd if you think keeping this around is good, chu!"

"Are you freaking kidding me...?! I can s-still...! Let go, dammit!"

"You're crazed with power, chu! I didn't think I'd be playing the hero this many times, but here goes! CHUUUU!"

"AHHH—V-V-V-V-V-V...!"

Pirachu let loose a current of electricity to try and dissuade Linda from doing whatever it is she wanted, but the career criminal powered through getting shocked to try and pry him off...!

"E-E-E-E-E...! I w-w-won't-t-t...! I n-n-n-eed-d...!"

"I HAVE TO RUN AWAY, I HAVE TO RUN AWAY, CHU!"

As they struggled for ownership of the evil device, it had a mind of its own as it began glowing behind the surge of electricity, with the two not noticing it until it was too late...

"Wait, it's activating already, chu?!"

"Oh no, this can't be good...!"

With a shudder, the Memory sent back Pirachu's attack on them both, sending them falling backwards as their combined fumbling sent the portable flying..., right into Nisa's lap again! It flashed purple as something unusual happened... The Memory began playing back broken recordings of what the pair had previously said for an inexplicable reason...!

"_If I can use it to bring her back then-then-then... If I can bring her back, then—_"

"_I HAVE TO RUN AWAY, CHU— I HAVE TO RUN AWAY, CHU...!_"

The voices echoing from the handheld's speakers were enough to cause Nisa to stir, finally about to wake up after so long in captivity...! The heroine took a few blinks as she slowly sat back up with her hands...

"Oh _shit! _She's actually...!" Linda was understandably not happy with the possibility of being found out, but to her small relief, the heroine was very groggy...

"Ugh..., my head...! Where... Where am I? Who...?"

Nisa had trouble seeing, thanks to spending a forced week without waking, as well as the fact that a corrupt console was going berserk with energy in her lap. Before she could register either the familiar faces or the bizarre device in front of her, however, the Memory kept Pirachu's voice on repeat as a bright flash engulfed the girl and unceremoniously spirited her away to parts unknown...

The Memory clacked on the ground with Nisa gone, and both Underling and Pirachu were at a loss for words for a few moments..., until fate/destiny/vengeful gods decided to spite them there and then in the form of another stirring person. Arfoire was beginning to come to, and the device was still going strong!

"Ergh..., what happened...? How did I...?"

As if enough headaches didn't already happen, Pirachu let out an ear-splitting scream as Arfoire took her time getting to her feet...

"AAAAH! You've doomed us all! What were you even planning on doing with that thing when there's this crazy hag in our company, chu?!"

Linda didn't have an answer for him... or at least one that could be conveyed in words for the first part, as she ran on over to the mouse and picked him up...!

"Huh? What are you— ACK!"

The hoodie-wearing hoodlum then reared her arm back and _pitched Pirachu_ off to the waking Arfoire, the mouse soaring in a straight line as he hit the mark on the head and caused the witch to black out for a few precious seconds...!

"Gh! Ughh..."

"Ooo-oooh..., that smarts, chu..." groaned Pirachu, rendered unable to move for a bit thanks to the dumb thing Linda did.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you didn't try and be a hero you would have heard my crazy-ass idea...!" yelled Linda, who hurried on over to the functioning Memory and scooped it up to use it...! She didn't look to be all into it, however, with her eyes being obscured by her hood as she softly proclaimed, "I may as well go all in with this thing then...! It may have been a mistake summoning the Deity of Sin here..." Linda then brought up the very same menu that was able to summon Arfoire in the first place, now savvy enough to use the search bar in order to locate what she wanted...

"I could destroy her... I can destroy the Deity of Sin, I could save us the trouble right now, but... but...!" A devious grin stretched across the underling's face, as the same dark energy began guiding her fingers. "What better way to calm her down and keep her from going too out of control than with a trusted hand...!"

Linda's previously recorded voice began playing as the girl got what she was looking for, tapping the name she wanted before dragging it down to highlight _three more names...!_

"Or better yet...! FOUR trusted hands! HAH-hahahaha...!"

As she leaned back to laugh heartily, Pirachu became horrified by the implications of what she had triggered, but he couldn't help but to notice something... Whether he liked it or not, he could be considered Linda's closest friend, as to most ears her laughter may seem nasty and genuine enough, but to his trained ears it sounded hollow and unsure, as if she already regretted making this decision but went ahead with it either to her stupid, villainous pride or perhaps some dark influence of her own...

It didn't matter at this point, as four sigils then formed around him and Arfoire, surges of data and imagery of numerous calculations and equations pouring forth from the rubble-laden ground! As dark energy started to blow in from their centers, the intense power began to thunderously rattle the very earth they all stood on, and before long, four beings of varying build and shape began taking form from within this darkness, just as Arfoire was starting to recover once again. Pirachu beat feet before she could pin anything on him, dragging along a curled-up Linda with him as the resurrection ritual ended, with their newly-resurrected guests standing taller than everyone there. Now, all the pair could do was witness what was to come, as Arfoire came to.

"My... My head...," groaned Arfoire, tenderly rubbing her head, natch, "just what happened to me...? Huh? What is all this...?"

Arfoire was surrounded in each corner by four beings who had their own villainous power and presence, yet they were just as confused as to why they were here and they would let her know the same...

"What...?! Just what is the meaning of this?!" bellowed a large, imposing being clad in black armor, looking riled up by his sudden arrival. His close and booming voice had startled Arfoire slightly, as the mechanical being was behind her and off to her right... "I was of the impression that I had been destroyed _again,_ but here I stand, defying death! It would be a reason to celebrate, if I weren't questioning as to why this is! Is this woman in our midst meant to be how I release my building rage?!"

The reaper-like entity swung his large battle axe at the ground beside him, scoring a deep cut into the earth as a small act of venting said rage. He did an easy job of scaring the punier villain duo, but his lashing out didn't so much as faze Arfoire or any of the others.

"Will you calm yourself, Judge?" asked a more sensible voice, belonging to the presence in front of Arfoire and to her left. Like the one before, this one wasn't human, rather an amalgamation of being part-robotic, part-children's toy mecha, and he sounded just as noble as one too. "Rather than complaining about our current circumstances, we shall calm ourselves and refrain from acting rashly!" The noble warrior-like being then genuflected, getting on one knee, to show Arfoire some respect. "My apologies for his actions, stranger. He does bring up a point, however, as this unexpected turn of events, along with your presence, only brings up questions..."

For once, Arfoire was taken back, as she wasn't used to kindness or courtesy, not that she wanted those things out of her life.

"There's no need for apologies," she replied, returning the courtesy, "for I am also soundly confused as to who you all are... This day has been such an ordeal for me, and I could use some good news..."

A large shuffling could be then heard from the same direction and behind her, almost like there was a rather rotund body moving around...

"Then I suggest we make peace for the time being," spoke the third one, speaking in a more jovial voice despite _sounding_ like a creep, "for we are also pretty wound up ourselves and kind of out of touch! It's not every day one remembers dying twice. Heck, even dying _once_ is one too many times! But, at least I'm sure I'll be able to see those wonderful, little cutie pies soon, and give them a _big hug...!_"

Arfoire became disturbed as the voice began salivating loud enough for her to hear, causing her to turn around and see that this new face was anything but clean... Looking a little less robotic than the two before him, this one took the form of some fat lizard-clown-dinosaur thing, complete with writhing tongue, and was that sweat on his skin...? One got the impression that standing next to him would lead to an offensive attack on the senses.

Arfoire wanted nothing to do with this one, so she turned to look at the last newcomer in the last direction, seeing that _she_ looked dramatically different from the others. For one, she looked human enough, sharing a similar hue of purple with both her and Linda along with some very long, violet hair, but this woman wasn't afraid to show much more skin than either of them did. What also couldn't be ignored was the fact that she looked like some sort of CPU with her various adornments, but given the company she came with, she couldn't be one in the regular sense..., could she? Before Arfoire could speak of any of these observations, however, she noticed that the newcomer had been doing some observing of her own, giving a scrutinizing scan over the witch...

"Just what exactly is with that stare?" asked Arfoire. "That's not exactly welcoming, given it was _you four_ who appeared before me!"

"Ah yes, where are our manners...," the other woman replied, stopping her own observing in order to shoot a glance of acknowledgment to Linda and Pirachu, making the former somewhat happy and uncomfortable while scaring the daylights out of the latter, before offering her greetings. "I was merely making note of what kind of person you were..., and you appear to be someone we can trust despite meeting for such a short time.

Very well, we are known as the Four Felons, Criminals of the Free World, as it were..."

The Four Felons began sounding off, starting with the one who first spoke out in the first place. Very loudly.

"I am CFW Judge! My mission is to destroy anything that gets in my way, and crush anyone foolish enough to challenge me!"

Then, the second, more honorable one got up to his feet and drew his sword in a knightly fashion, saying, "I am known as CFW Brave! To serve is my aim, as well as to bring joy into children's hearts by preaching the word of our Goddess..."

Brave seemed to hesitate for a moment while ending his introduction, sheathing his sword and allowing the next to sound off.

"Ohohoho, CFW Trick is my name, and if I am not busy admiring the younger fruit, then my duty is to spread piracy throughout this land! Er, we all kind of do that, but still! Hoho."

Finally, the last one smiled before Arfoire, crossing her arms as she said, "And I am CFW Magic. As the leader of the ASIC, our goal is the resurrection of the one who shall plunge Gamindustri into a wondrous age of decay and destruction...! Our _Deity of Sin...!_"

A glint in Magic's eyes could be seen as she smiled knowingly at Arfoire, getting down on her knee in the same manner as her brave colleague in a show of respect to the woman who stood at their center...

"We live to serve you,_ our Lady Arfoire~...!_"

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, I did the thing again. Again. How many things did I do?**

**Gave a mysterious occurrence that resulted in Planeptune property damage? Check...**

**Crossed over with other fanfiction and their OCs? Check.**

**Introduced some of my own Original Characters? Check!**

**Crossed over with another franchise? Somewhat, but check.**

**Resurrected the bad guys for seemingly no reason? Check...!**

**Introduce some of my own Original Villains? Well, I think I did that alr—**

* * *

Off in the far distance, atop a decrepit sign of an electronics boutique chain from days past, two silhouettes stood there watching the events in the Graveyard play out. _Everything._ They were merely spectators to the Deity's brief emergence, they never lifted a finger when it came to saving Linda and Pirachu, and they stood by as the Four Felons were resurrected; it was all merely a show for them while they stayed by the sidelines... Shadowy figures were never good news, especially if they remain as vague and glitchy like before...

"Ah, isn't it such a rush when such emotions are on display~? Their brief struggle against our master proved surprisingly effective though, but since she wasn't at full power yet, perhaps it was for the best...! Yes, the girl's slowly starting to come around to her role as well; there's still use for her yet!"

The one who spoke was the taller one, the mysterious young man from before, as he relished the metaphoric scent of the roses of disaster.

"OH, SUCH DESIRE~! OH THE _FEAR~!_ So exquisite!"

"Pffft-hahaha~! Don't you _ever_ get tired of hearing yourself talk, O fearless leader of ours? Never an off switch for you, is there?"

To his side, another stranger giggled at and mocked him, going so far as to make a strangling motion around their own throat. This newcomer had a peppy, youthful voice that made her sound like a Japanese idol-turned-student/mystery solver, or if it were deeper and more serious it would sound like a swordswoman who challenged her fate. _Hint, hint._ Nevertheless, the girl made her opinion quite clear to her colleague as the young man growled.

"Grrrr...! Hey, I don't see you being appreciative of what our Deity is trying to do! You're always so absorbed in yourself and your dumb obsession; why can't you just get the hint and get rid of such a useless thing, so you could be as high on the power scale as me, huh?"

"Blah blah blah," she dismissed, disregarding his advice entirely with a sweet-yet-sourness, "that 'dumb obsession' _is_ why I'm part of this so-called group! You know, like _your own?_ Whenever you enter any scene, your silly dialogue is taken as seriously as the guy you just want to leave to the zombie horde! Pffft-hahahaha~!"

The mystery girl seemed to be enjoying irking her apparent leader, but he got fired up relatively quick for a dramatic cape-to-the-back pose (if he had a cape; still a blurry mess they were) as he proclaimed, "Well, you're not going to be laughing when it is **I** who will present the best results towards our Deity's revival! Drastic, flashy actions are the BEST actions, and it's always the one with the most presence who wins the day!"

"_Aaaand _that's why we're _never_ gonna get shipped together~!" exclaimed the stranger girl, smirking at her co-worker with a sense of superiority. "You have no subtlety or charm whatsoever! Well, that and you have a Y chromosome; it's just not my bag, and you definitely aren't my type otherwise."

"Bah, whatever! I'm not even into love; that's _your _department!" The guy just folded his arms, stretched out his arms and smiled as he said, "I'll just, _ehhh~_, stay looking cool as I do my thing. That is, when I fully materialize. You got kind of a raw deal just now, though... You're sharing the process with the other guy, thanks to the rat, and we both _know_ how he is...!"

"Ugh, I know..." They may not be wearing hoods like some shadowy organization-types, but if they did, the girl's frown would have been focused on just now. "He's... not a fun guy when he does his thing; it's just so violating and creepy...! Anyway, that's kind of what I wanted to talk about, the process of crossing over... Oh wipe that smile off your face, you prick."

The man was grinning in spite of her opinion as his immediate surroundings began distorting visually with what felt like an influx of power forming around him.

"Oh? And what are you requesting of me~? Let me guess: you want me to lend you my power to fast-forward the process and finally get to do something, correct?"

She scoffed, not pleased with what she was going to answer with.

"Yes... Yes, I'd really like to stretch my legs and maybe enjoy myself if it permits. Ugh, why do you always have to be such an all-knowing, smug asshole...?"

"Because I **can**! That's my M.O.!"

He flashed her a grin that seemed to take on a malevolent edge that spited his earlier dialogue.

"Fine!"

They exchanged a handshake and the young man's energy flowed right into her without delay, causing the young lady to shiver as her body underwent a transition from being intangible to becoming corporeal...! It didn't take long at all, only a few seconds at most, before the process stopped and she could finally be perceived as a person...! A person still conveniently covered in shadow, thanks to the hellish landscape.

"Whew, that was rough!" exclaimed the girl, who looked at her hands and appreciated how opaque they finally were. "Well, now I can at least do something useful while that Linda girl tries to be sneaky and all that. Too bad for her that no one else in that group don't think that way...!"

She then looked over to her leader, who now looked much more like a mass of pixels than anything due to what he did for her, saying, "All right, I got what I wanted, so what's your angle, _Sir?_"

"_It... doesn... ...tter, ...ly. We're all in this to...ther, even if the Criminals of t... ree World don't know it yet..._"

His words were coming through like a shoddy walkie-talkie, as expected of a bunch of shadow matter.

"All right, I got you," replied the girl, going from stern, to silly, and back again as she went on, "If I stir up some... _chaos, _then you'll be able to come back, and I won't have to be alone when the third guy decides to pop up! Huh, kinda wished the _other one _were getting summoned as well, since she's good company, but like you said, it's all in good time. Let me handle this for now, I won't disappoint!"

"_Good...! A-All fo... ...e Deity of Sin..._"

"Right. Gotcha~."

The mystery man vanished, leaving the girl alone as she promptly turned in the opposite direction from where the other villainous group were shacked up and made tracks, smirking playfully when she emerged from the shade.

"No need for a team-up just yet," she began, "it's way too soon to even show our faces to them until we get results! Besides, I don't think I could stand being around them with how obnoxious they are, even if that Linda girl seemed kind of cute in that 'I-don't-know-what-I'm-messing-with' sort of way~."

Before she could begin fantasizing about tube tops and pale skin, the mystery girl willed a dark portal into existence in front of her, with no way for anyone to tell where she was heading off to...

"Well, good luck to little Lindy~. For now, the **Overlord Powers** won't go OP just yet... I'm just going to go look for a _good time~! Mmhmhmhm~._"

And so, she stepped through the inky warp, both disappearing in the blink of an eye as something devious was being planned for Gamindustri...

* * *

**A/N (continued):**** ... Wow, way to undercut what I was going to say.**

**By the way, contest's still going on! Remember, you have until October 2, everyone! Guess what characters Koei-Tecmo is made of and you can suggest a chapter topic! Spots are limited! More info in the Author's Note from the end of last chapter!**

**Until next time, when I'm sure Vert and Noire will return to reality and give us a show! See ya!**


	20. Vert-iful Forever

**Author's Note: We now return, yet again, to some more Vert! And some plot at the end of this brick of a chapter...? I don't even... Also, contest results on the bottom!**

**Yippee-skippy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, ****and an actual warning this time for more M than the first interview! The... The M means masochism, everyone..., not Mature. I repeat, this might be a little funky... Oh, and GUEST CHARACTER ALERT! :)**

**Original Post Date:**** 10/6/15**

* * *

"Will it be all right...? Chika, please give me some good news, I beg you!"

"Please stop squirming, Vert...! It's d-difficult to clean out something that's the same color as your wonderful hair...! Agh, my eyes still sting..."

To say it was a trying time for the host and CPU of Leanbox would be considered an understatement... As her beloved Vertstation went on, Vert had to deal with many things, such as witnessing a disturbing sight in Segula completely exposing her inner M towards a willing Iris Heart, listening to a despondent Cave and 5pb while they were frozen with fear at the scene, finding Gust in an undesired situation as her business had been bought out, _then_ finding out the alchemist had sparked a manhunt for her because taking clothes from a shinobi was a big no-no, _**and then**_ finding out that there exists young ladies who naturally surpass her bust size...!

It had not been a good day for Vert, but she had the will to soldier on with her show as her Oracle got the butter out of her hair. Speaking of which...

"I may be sorry about what I've done, but Chika had gone too far with that surprisingly heavy bush!"

Noire sat indignantly in her chair, her arms and legs folded as a cold compress nested on her bruised head.

"Hey! I said I forgot about having the A/C installed, okay?" yelled the Vert-loving woman, as she gently took a cleansing wash to her Goddess's hair. "I had to retrofit that bush to be able to control the transmission on top of being comfy. Following Vert is serious business! Ugh, I'm still so blurry..."

As she said that, her scrubbing got a little heated, as Vert moaned, "Chika, you're being a little rough...~ S-Slow down...!"

"Ah! S-Sorry, my darling!"

Noire raised a brow at Chika's repeated insistence of blurry sight, but she figured it to be feigning weakness for Vert's positive favor, as she is wont to do. Come the next minute, and nothing of note changed between the three, prompting the black-haired girl to petulantly grumble, "Ugh. fine, whatever, I'll just do something to pass the time."

She set her compress down so she could read the headlines yet to be talked about, and other than the last Chirper session getting jammed into when broadcast starts, she found that there was only one thing left, and it was something long overdue...

"Huh. I didn't know that Lowee took this long to reopen their Basilicom...!"

"Hm? Ah, right, that news." Vert looked over to her friend, ignoring Chika's protesting from the unannounced action. "Yes, I was surprised as you are when that bit of news reached my ears. It... took a little long for reasons."

The blonde CPU leaned in gently enough to not disturb Chika, whispering, "Don't ever retell this to Blanc, but it's only because she was held accountable for her Basilicom's destruction, and such, she not only had little to no support but had to pay quite a sum out of her own pocket. That and she's as prideful as the rest of us when it comes to asking for help..."

The black-haired girl reluctantly agreed, saying, "Yeah, that always seems to be a problem... You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that our personalities get in the way more than we'd like to admit..."

Yeah, no kidding. It was a serious problem from way back in the day, but even now you four still legitimately annoy and even anger one another...! Are you sure you're all best friends?

Noire then swiftly raised a finger to the fourth wall, griping, "You stay out of this! I swear, if I find a way to give you yours, then I won't let you—!"

"My, what is it with you and talking to imaginary people, Noire~?"

Vert cut into Noire's unjustified oath of vengeance, the former smiling as the latter scowled back at her.

"Imaginary?! Oh, no no no no NO, don't give me that crap! You're making me look like the bad guy here, _and I don't like it...!_"

Coming off that last line with a bit of a whine, Noire only succeeded in making Vert continue on with her playful chiding.

"I'm starting to believe Neptune may have had a point with her constant teasing. I mean, you are so lonely and wanting attention that you've even thought up an imaginary _boyfriend_ to talk to! How tragic!"

Noire let her jaw drop with that unbelievable accusation while the blonde sat there chuckling..., which in itself is ludicrous, because Noire isn't even one of my favorites! Chika was no better in all this, as her face puffed up in trying to stifle her laughter while applying a hot towel to Vert's head, which caused it to graze the crook of her neck...

"A-Ah~! N-Not there...!"

"Eeep! S-Sorry, that wasn't on purpose! ... Yet."

Choosing to ignore the Leanbox pair's weird, not-romantic chemistry, Noire shouted, "**THAT CREEP'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!** He's some sort of faceless guy who's drawing enjoyment out of my suffering and getting away with it! I bet he's also hiding something behind it all, I just know it...!"

"Ooooh, could you perhaps be talking about _me_, my darling Noire~?"

All three ladies went stiff as the fabulous voice that responded to Noire wasn't among them... The screen on set then flickered to life to show the owner of said fabulous voice casually waving his metal-clad arm at them in greetings.

"Yoohoo~! I have arrived once more, ladies! Whatever could be troubling you, hm?"

Anonydeath received a chair upside the screen for his troubles, which didn't have much effect on the maiden-insisting man or the high-tech screen he was displayed on. Courtesy of a maddened Noire.

"P-Please, don't be so harsh with the equipment, Noire!" yelled a petrified Vert.

The Lastation CPU ignored her as she angrily addressed Anonydeath with, "**I'm not in the mood, you disgusting peeper! What do you want?!**"

"Oh my, commandeering AND endearing~! This is surely some sort of dream I'm in~!" The effeminate man in the power suit swooned over Noire's bad behavior, causing her to grimace out of more disgust.

Anonydeath was always rather whimsical, however, as his affectionate lilt gave way to a more subdued tone in asking, "Anyway, I thought you might like to know of a little matter that might interest you, CPUs. I felt it imperative to contact you, because you could relay this to the rest of Gamindustri, right?"

Noire and Vert was take slightly back by his sudden politeness, but the former was still so, so bitter...

"And why should we even listen to _you_? Stellar track record for trust you got there, it'd be a shame if you— Oh look at that, you **have** none!"

"Aw, and here I thought we were bosom buddies after all we've been through, Noire! You wound me...!"

"**You stay away from my bosom!**"

"Uh, everyone...? The commercial ends in about a minute."

...

Chika's timely reminder and subsequent end of cleansing Vert made the Lastation CPU freeze up, while her two cohorts merely giggled along with Anony. At least Vert found it in her to politely speak back to the man.

"Hmm, Mister Anonydeath, we are about to start, and I'm afraid that it may be a bit of a crunch to incorporate whatever it is you were trying to say..."

"Yeah! So we're not going to need whatever it is you wanted to say!" Noire had cut into what Vert had to say, holding that stupid multipurpose bush as she pressed a seemingly random button... "Bye!"

"But... But, wait, I—!"

Noire had pressed the right button by the looks of it, hanging up on Anonydeath without giving him much of a chance. As she gave the bush back to Chika, both the Oracle and the CPU gave Noire frowns of disapproval, the black-haired girl responding bitingly back with, "What? Oh don't tell me you were actually intending on humoring that creep!"

"I will admit that I was," replied Vert, shutting her eyes in her continued disapproval, "even though we may not be on amicable terms, I am of the belief that Anonydeath wouldn't relapse into his previous villainy for the Seven Sages. If anything, he hasn't broken any laws or regulations ever since he resurfaced, and he clearly enjoys getting acknowledged from... some of us."

"Yeah, well, not only do I trust him as much as I can throw him, but I bet that he was going to say something that would break my sense of privacy into more pieces than it already has! We can go without him, Vert!"

Vert sighed as Noire stubbornly refused to accept the former villain. She didn't have time to talk some reason into her, however, as the show had to go on in...

"4..., 3..., 2..."

Chika silently gave them the cue that the broadcast had resumed, and as that lovely Vertstation splash played, both CPUs had on the friendliest of smiles for the camera.

"Welcome back to Vertstation!" Vert so graciously greeted.

"We.., uh, apologize for anything that might be viewed as... inappropriate and/or disruptive... Ehehehe." Noire sheepishly smiled as her publicly-captured moment of knocking out Vert would probably not be forgotten any time soon. She dreaded meeting Neptune after this, for sure. "S-So, why don't we check the Chirper that we kind of had to miss...! Yeah."

"That sounds like a good idea, Noire," replied the host, "so let us do that. Chika, if you would?"

"Of course."

The Oracle fiddled around with her control console, which made the bush she was working in look like it was shaking, and soon enough a scrolling news ticker appeared on the bottom of everyone's screen. Don't worry, they could see it as well thanks to a gizmo on their camera. This stuff gets more and more complicated...

Vert then said, "Our first Chirp comes from MarvelousAQL. Oh?"

**"I'MSOSORRYI'MSOSORRY!**** I didn't think there would be actual shinobi retaliation for all this! I-I did have to say something about the theft, b-b-but...! I didn't mean for things to go this far! I shall take full responsibilty for my actions and... Uh, I guess I'll abstain from futomaki for a while, if you want...?"**** \- MarvelousAQL**

Both CPUs didn't expect the Gamindustri-born shinobi to apologize for whatever sort of samurai warrior battle that occurred in the mountains.

"M-Marvy, there is no need to apologize...! I think?" Vert seemed to blank in trying to ease Marvy's pain, mainly because...

"I'm not sure as to this whole shinobi school thing, but whatever you had quite a few consequences that _no one_ could have predicted...! Like, Gust getting her business taken by that Koei-Tecmo lady..."

... because that. Noire's a lot more used to giving the straight facts than Vert is, which while not everyone would be immediately grateful for, is something she does out of kindness and in hopes for things to improve.

"At least, maybe not _everyone_ could have known what would have happened. _Staaaare..._" Noire shot a prolonged glare at the fourth wall yet again, presumably trying to make a statement before resuming. "Whatever the case, it would be great if you could help with the fallout of the situation. That sound good?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Noire!" Vert laced her fingers in praising her co-host, giving some of her pride back in the process. "Don't worry, Marvelous, you are not to be cast aside! We are friends through and through, never forget that. Now then, why don't we move on to the next Chirp?"

**"And just like that, Lastation shares have gone both up and down in a matter of seconds. Well done, Noire. Well done."**** \- Kei Jinguji**

Noire groaned into her palms.

"Gee thanks, Kei. Thanks a bunch. Like I needed to hear that..."

"Well that's probably to be expected since... S-Since... Er, wh-why don't we move on, please? Next Chirp!"

**"Oh my~! That Katsuragi looked so divine on the battlefield! So accepting! So _busty!_ Younger Brother, let us seek her out and worship this new bountiful Goddess! With both Iris and Yellow Heart, this shall truly be the Age of Big Breasts!" \- Older Brother**

**"Yes, Older Brother! We must spread the word of the wonders of large breasts for years to come! Wait, you meant Goddess in the general form, right? Katsuragi is human... Ah well. ALL HAIL THE OPPAI!" -Younger Brother**

***CRUNCH!***

The end of Vert's armrests gave a sickening crunch under her emotionally-enhanced strength, giving off vibes like that of Blanc whenever she was pushed to the edge. You know, that one expression with the single red eye and the sharpened teeth...

"CHARLATANS! You vain, arrogant CHARLATANS! Your ever-flippant attitudes and gravitation towards worshiping bigger and bigger breasts shall be your **downfall!**"

"V-Vert?!" Noire couldn't get away... Chair, remember? She wasn't used to the kinder CPU wigging out like this!

"I shall also prove to the world whose bust is better...! Come the Gamindustri Expo, I will prove victorious over that Katsuragi! YOU SHALL SEE! **YOU WILL ALL SEE!**"

"Ack! M-My darling sister has lost it! I-I must do something...! Quickly!"

Chika panicked from her station, flipping out before finding and pushing on an emergency button... Some mechanical whirring could be heard as a small platter rose up to Vert's level, with a porcelain cup and saucer laid on it with some piping, fresh tea.

Vert looked over at the innocuous cup and her expression flattened, seemingly unimpressed until after a moment of tense silence, when she picked up the tea like a proper person should and took a drink. It took another moment for her to savor it, and another moment after that to shake briefly in her seat, with no relief given to anyone present as her face remained stony throughout it all.

"Peppermint...? Is this what you have decided to give me, Chika...?"

The Oracle-containing bush nodded fervently.

"I see."

Vert then took another drink, breathing in its minty aroma before swallowing.

"You have done well. I will calm down for now..."

Elegantly coming down from her emotional high, Vert's demeanor returned to normal as Noire and Chika celebrated internally. The Goddess of Green went on...

"Now then..., do we have any other interesting Chirps? Maybe, this one?"

**"I'm making my way up the Neptral Tower in a quest for adventure, everyone! I'll do my best!"**** \- Stella**

"My, Stella never fails to put a smile on my face with her unbridled enthusiasm!" exclaimed a happy Vert. "Do your very best, Stella &amp; Felis! Now then, we have time for a few more..."

**"H-HELP ME! Can someone please call off this mean swordslady security so I can talk to one of the Goddesses, pretty-pretty please?! It's the only way I can make sense of where I am! Lady Vert, help me!"**** \- Ai Masujima**

**"I'm sorry, I can't allow a complete stranger to see the CPUs right now! D-Don't cry, I'm not doing anything wrong...! Honest!"**** \- Falcom**

"Uhhhh, what?"

Vert blinked in the absurdity of the Chirp. Noire frowned.

"Really? Is this Ai person some sort of misguided fan of us or something? She expects us to bail her out...?"

"Whatever the case, perhaps it is best move on from this request..." Vert looked like she had a little trouble dismissing the Chirp... "I apologize, Ai, but this sort of behavior is not the way to go about... what you are going through. Good job, Falcom. M-Moving on. Here's another..."

**"Wow, Noire...! You acted nuttier than the time I pitched my first commercial...! I-It was dumb, I know, but at least squirrels have a reason to be nuts! Or play nuts... IT WAS A PHASE, ALL RIGHT?! (Oh, this _is_ fun! Thanks, Kei!)"**** \- Uni**

"... What."

Noire stared at the screen with a neutral expression, not entirely sure of what she just read.

"Uni, uh... Was that... DId Kei tell her to... Were you making fun of me, Uni...? C-Comparing me to _those...?_"

"_Pffft!_"

The Lastation CPU jerked her head to catch Vert coming off of some stifled laughter of her own, not fooling anyone if she were to deny it, but...

"S-Sorry. I vaguely recall such commercials airing in the past, advertising the new Lastation Portable, and they were... surreal, to say the least." Vert then smiled wide with what she had to say next. "Hmhm, to think that Uni would compare you to them...! Oh if only I had a sister who would mock me in a manner such as that~!"

"Sh-Shut up, Vert!" Noire's voice came through a little more strained and whiny than usual... "U-Uni wouldn't m-make fun of m-meee...! She wouldn't...!"

Now, one wouldn't be unfounded if they thought Noire wanted to cry after finding out Uni teased her like she did, _but..._

Before anyone could begin feeling for her, Nore's red eyes went aflame with a burning passion, her right arm flexed upward with her hand balled up into a fist in a pose that perhaps also took cues from Blanc's own expressions...!

"I'm gonna make sure she regrets saying that...! You hear that, you little turd?! _Get ready for some sisterly revenge when I get home, Uni!_ _Hoo...!_"

Noire exhaled pretty dang hard after that character-breaking line, quickly going back to an unperturbed smile after that.

"Phew, sorry about that everyone~! Why don't we get one more Chirp, hm?"

"S-Sure thing...? Eh... Oh? This is a group Chirp...!"

**"Well look at that, my little firebrand of a friend managed to sneak her way on TV a moment ago! I hope this means good things for you as you sail the undiscovered skies of this program that Planeptune's got going on!"**** \- Arcadia**

**"... ... ... Oh, sorry, I'm used to people knowing what I say without saying it... Yeah, good going on that little notice, Tilly! I'm proud of you! It seems you have also created a bond with one who represents the Strength Arcana... Treasure the connection you've made with Lady Nepgear, and never underestimate the power of bonds...!"****\- Yuuko Narukami**

**"Gee, guys, you're gonna make me blush! A-And look up whatever Yuuko's talking about in her case, but anyway, thanks for the boost! One day... Yeah, one day we'll work together to put out anything that puts Planeptune's safety on fire! You can count on it!"**** \- Tilly**

"Hmm?"

"Oh?"

Both CPUs had to process just what happened on their Chirper feed, but they got an idea of what it all meant pretty quickly.

"Are they talking about that little scene with my adorable Nepgear and Peashy?" questioned Vert, recalling what happened back in the Journalist Pre-Show.

"Yeah, it seems like it," replied Noire, remembering the same, "and I think they're friends with that one Planeptunian student that got noticed and named...! Wow, that's kind of surprising and uplifting to see their support for... for... their studies?

Is this a bunch of OCs or something?"

Vert thought about it for a bit, remembering a bit more...

"It seems this has to do with the schooling for Planeptune's forces... That doesn't say much for now, but Dengekiko and Famitsu have said that they would stay up to date on it, no? We'll just have to be patient then."

"Well, all right, I can live with that," replied Noire, her smile unfazed until she had something to say about it, and you know she will..., "but even with good reason, seeing _Neptune_ of all people take charge of reinforcing her Nation's defenses makes me feel like I should do the same... What do you think, Vert? Wouldn't you want to try your hand at bolstering your forces?"

"Do you have to ask? In a heartbeat; I wouldn't like to be left behind now, would I? As for Blanc... Well, let's not put words in her mouth, but I imagine she'd do the same."

The host then flipped a page from her itinerary, segueing into the next headline by saying, "Speaking of Blanc... The Lowee Basilicom has finally reopened to the public! The headline, please!"

**"Blanc's Basilicom Bounces Back!"**

Her co-host nodded and went from there, as the screen changed to a shot of said Basilicom with a nice little flurry of snow falling~.

"Yes, after the Basilicom's front lobby was blown away, due to some... unforeseen circumstances..., it took some time for it to get back together because... uhh..."

Even Noire didn't want to rub the self-inflicted incident on Blanc, and it showed as she spoke herself into a few corners... Luckily, Vert was there to pick up the pieces.

"What Noire is trying to say is that..., mm, _funding_ proved a little tight to secure due to recent events, and as such it took until now for the building to be back in visiting condition!"

The picture then shifted over to a flattering portrait of Blanc smiling cutely, or in Neptunia terms, any time she does in-game. What, I can't have more favorites?

The black-haired co-host could be heard cracking her knuckles in each hand, still smiling innocently as she continued with the news. "The CPU of Lowee has declined to comment, stating that she 'just wants to some peace and quiet', as well as something better left unsaid on TV..."

Vert seemed to stiffen in her chair, still smiling innocently as she continued on with the news. "That being said, we now take you to the city itself, for another perspective as we check in with our reporter and good friend, Tekken! Can you hear us, Tekken?"

* * *

The screen took a bit of time to clearly show a lone girl stood out in the streets of Lowee's capital, holding a microphone up to her mouth when the view went to her, startling her a tad and making her jump. Is she shivering?

"H-Hello, all," began the reporter, "um, I'm Tekken, and we're here in Lowee's capital to bring you some on-the-spot reactions from the citizens about the Basilicom's reopening! I'm here along with my friend, Kuma, who seems to be kind of shy right now in front of the camera, so I'm here by myself. It's rather cold here today,but I'll do my best! _T__o tell the truth, I kind of like it, but..., now's not the time to think about that...!_"

Muttering that last part under her breath with a smile, this adorable young lady may not be appropriately dressed for the cold, but her fighting heart and soul was more than enough to warm her up! Meet Tekken, a Maker who's actually a personification of a game franchise, rather than a company like most previously introduced. No guesses as to what she's representing, it's in her name. Something akin to a "road pugilist", she spent some time training her body in order to deal devastating blows, but the girl herself can be rather shy in the face of day-to-day life. That said, while she's able to get along with most anybody, the moment a certain habit crops up, any and all thoughts may suddenly shift to say "Really?".

"You there, sir!" She pointed her mic to an individual who was walking down the street and questioned him. "Do you have anything to say about Lowee's Basilicom building finally being reopened to the public after so long?"

"Who me? I think it's all well and good." replied the man, who appeared to be a somewhat-young man with mandarin-colored hair and golden eyes, although one got the feeling that description was sort of trivial for his sort of character. "I'm an employee of sorts for Lady White Heart's Basilicom, but after the advent of Re;Birth a year or so ago and everyone getting their own sprites, I was a little late in the update."

That explains it. Wait, what?

"Not that it matters because I'm on a LoA. That's L-O-A. Not to be confused with D.O.A. - Dead or Alive, which I've honestly been playing more than your game lately, Tekken-sensei.

Tekken gave the man a curious look as she asked, "Do I know you? I'm not positive if we've met bef—"

"On an aside note," interrupted he, like one would stop a record cold, "Tekken-sensei, why are you talking to me like you have no idea who I am? Is it because I've got a character portrait now? You dumb bitch. Complaining about the cold even though you walk around with your tits to the elements like the hood of two decently sized station wagons parked impractically close together. If only I had my whip... No. Forget the whip."

"Huh? Wait, slow down, what are you talk—GH!"

The interviewee had kicked Tekken in the stomach, causing her to slump forward while grunting with pain...!

"W-What...? I don't understand...!"

"Don't you smile like that. You only ever look good when you cry... Is that a camera? Am I being recorded? Tekken-sensei, I knew about those doggy performances you did, but what the hell kind of industry have you gotten yourself wrapped into?"

The guy wasn't kidding about that "smile" part. Tekken was also infamously known as a girl who takes pleasure in pain, having developed a slant for masochism as a coping mechanism for all the arduous training she does. She's not proud of the fact, but since she's getting something out of this unexpected attack...

"P-Please, sir... May I have another...? Ah, no, now's not the time for that. Yes, this is live, you are on camera. Um, you talk like you know me, but... should I? Also, you work there? I don't recall Lady Blanc having a— Huh? What is it Kuma?"

She listened to whatever her companion had to say, before getting back up to move on with the interview.

"Right, moving on. Would you happen to have an opinion on Lady Blanc's... um, 'magnum opus' that occurred beforehand?"

The guy just looked at her all puzzled, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"...? I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously, Tekken-sensei. How can I when you walk around on two legs like a human? Get down on all fours you masochist pig. And who's that whispering into your ear?"

He then made a grab for Tekken's earpiece, ignoring a bunch of static-y growling as he shouted, "Give me that! You will pay me your undivided attention, you sow. Turn to the camera and oink for all the people at home like the little piggy you are! Now!"

"E-Excuse— What...?"

As Tekken was at a loss for words, or perhaps enjoying this sudden abuse more than she should, Kuma roared furiously into the assaulter's ear, roughly saying the equivalent of "ROOOOOOOOOOAR". Perhaps this strange guy was ambivalent or unaware of the fact that he was pissing off the bear in the news van as he continued on without even acknowledging this. Oh, did I mention that Tekken's friend, Kuma, is a _bear?_ I didn't? Whoops...

The guy then gave a swift and nonchalant kick to the reporter's shin, causing her to bend down on one knee, with her mouth curving awkwardly in both displeasure and pleasure. This man, who was nothing short of cartoonishly sadistic, seemed to want punt Tekken, who had already doubled over.

All the while, on the very same street this deviant display played out, a certain dutiful woman floating on a book inspected a holographic radar as she neared our ne're-do-wells.

"Hm, how odd... This is the second of this sort of anomaly in the dimensional boundary to occur over just the past day...! If I hadn't secluded myself to focus on the situations at hand, I would have probably never noticed this, but since one such reading appeared in Planeptune while on my way here... I might as well investigate this one while I'm here. I should have asked for assistance before leaving though... Huh?"

Histoire then noticed a news van belonging to Nepstation Plus bouncing up and off the ground, civilians understandingly keeping their distance from such a bizarre sight. The tome floated over cautiously to it, staying quiet as an animalistic roaring could be heard coming from it.

"Wh-What the...?"

It was at this time that Histy then noticed someone kicking a girl in the shin, back to present time. The sight was appalling to her, and since the crowd was more stunned by the sheer brazenness of this strange fellow's antics, Histoire buckled up her nerves and went to confront him.

"All right, what's going on here?! Is this really something that's appropriate to— T-Tekken?! Why are you— Who is this man, and what is he doing to you?!"

"I— I don't even know...~." Tekken painfully muttered, having a smile on at the worst possible time. "But I'm so happy..."

"Happy...?! For heaven's sake, Tekken, _please_ do not find enjoyment out of this!"

Just then, the news van practically began jumping around in random directions, Kuma clearly wanting out as the outside of the vehicle began getting scores of slashes and a bunch of bear headbutts getting riddled into it. Histoire was very unnerved...

"Wait, is Kuma thrashing about in the news van because of this spectacle?! Th-This has to be sto—"

"Well, this thing must be buggy. Static's so bad that I hear's roars."

Apparently having not heard or noticed Histoire at all, Chet threw the tiny mic on the ground, stomping it into dust for its annoyance.

"Now that that's done and over with...! Hello everyone! This is Lowee's NPC Representative Chet speaking. Up until now, I always thought that the best bits of a woman were her sparkling double-A's. That is, until I met Tekken-sensei here, whose own tastes led me to dip into the role of the S-Type, which I find I fit pretty damn well as far as anime sadomasochism goes. But don't worry, I still have Lowee's best interests at heart."

The Representative(?) grabbed hold of Tekken's hair and pulled the conflicted girl to his side. Picking his foot up, he displays the sole of his shoe to her.

"Your damn faulty mic got broken all over the bottom of my shoe, you worthless piece of trash. Lick it up! Or would you rather be a much more literal doormat and I just wipe my shoes clean on you?"

Chet snaps his fingers at the camera, for seemingly no reason...

"Okay then. Tekken-sensei, answer me! Tongue or doormat?"

Tekken was quite overwhelmed with the sudden S-ness of her interviewee, barely able to speak coherently... But, the poor soul that was being filmed was soon about to receive a 38 kg-heavy riposte...

"N-No~. T-Turn away, or else... It's weird, I'm starting to remember s-something about this guy, but this isn't like me, everyone...! Honest...!"

Tekken's weak reply was enough for Histoire to fly up close to them and plead directly to them...!

"Tekken, get up! Mr. Chet, please stop doing this! W-Whatever's going on, it's ill-advised to keep going like this before Blanc—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU **PERVERTS?!**"

A raging Goddess's yell echoed as a presence made a grand entrance by landing harshly onto the street, making a harsh-looking crater along with a gust of wind that spread from around her. White Heart emerged, enraged as she held her axe in a tight grip, ready to answer anyone who answers incorrectly... She points accusingly at Chet, causing Histoire to duck into the safety of her tome...

"You! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Blanc yelled through her teeth. "Derailing the program with your sadism shit... You make me SICK, CHET!"

"Hello, Lady White Heart!" Chet waved over to the Goddess in White, while sitting comfortably on the back of Tekken, whose promotion from door mat to chair had been long overdue. "It's been a while hasn't it. Last time we chatted it was off-screen, and you condemned me to live my life as a single father out in a cabin in the woods. A nice cabin, mind you, but a cabin in isolation nonetheless."

White Heart wasn't amused with what he had to say in the slightest. With little else to say on his end, Chet picked up the salivating Tekken over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A very, confused, yet content sack of potatoes.

"Well, m'lady, if we're done here, I'm going to make Tekken-sensei catch things in her mouth! BEFORE YOU ASK, I mean things like water bottles, dog bones, and bath loofahs. She does it so well, it's great."

Blanc's eye twitched. Never a good sign.

"You cocky, attention-grabbing, disgusting little **f[CENSORED]head!**"

The furious CPU in white had one of the worst swear words censored for the audience..., not like that quite worked given some of the programming here.

"Lady White Heart, you wound me!" replied Chet. "I don't grab for attention. People just give it to me."

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but you're done, all right...!" Blanc growled, swiftly hefting her mighty axe behind her shoulders in a gesture not unlike a batter getting ready to batter a ball into the sun— I mean, the stands.

"**You're so _f__[CENSORED]ng_ DONE!**"

***THWACK!***

And so, Lady White Heart sent two poor souls flying by way of the broad side of her axe, sending them far, _far_ away from being filmed.

...

Now, in a rare perspective change brought about by two collaborating authors, we zoom in on what they are doing in an effort to humanize him to the readers— er, viewers. Wait, the camera's not on them, so that doesn't work... He's better company than you think! Let me just let him assume the wheel here...

...

Take it away!

"Well, that could have gone better," said Chet, looking positively bored as he rocketed through the air on his way to becoming but a twinkle in the sky.

Poor M-type Tekken, whom Chet had used as a shield to bear the brunt of Lady White Heart's mad heavenward serve, was right there with the S-type charlatan on his skyward flight. "Why am I blasting off, too?"

Though her face was indeed full of the sadness an indignity that came with the televised humiliation she was made to experience, Tekken couldn't hide the almost ethereal dreaminess her whole body seemed to exude. The unfortunate trickle of saliva coming down the right corner of her mouth didn't help much either.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't have fun, Tekken-sensei!" Said Chet, sanguine as ever. "Well, seeing as how I don't care what else you have planned for the day, come over for Dinner, Tekken-sensei. I'm sure Novella would love to have another girl around."

In her languor, Tekken didn't know how to respond. Chet the Offender, who had just abused and dehumanized her on a live broadcast, now offered her dinner at his home in the woods with his daughter, yet at the same time he made it clear that she had no choice in the matter. Indeed, Chet proved himself to be a high level S-type.

"You…? You're going to make me dinner?" Asked Tekken, testingly.

"Make you dinner? Silly Tekken-sensei, you must be denser than iron if you think I'd let a little maso-piggy you eat next to my daughter."

Tekken began to smile in a way that was somehow both shameful and shameless at the same time.

"No, you're not having dinner with us. You're going to be our dinner table."

"D-Dinner table?"

***TWINKLE~***

And thus, Chet and Tekken became a single twinkle among the clouds. Where they land is anyone's guess, but one thing is certain. Chet's daughter, the impressionable Novella, would have a dinner like no other tonight. In fact it is this dinner, in which Chet and Tekken would develop their own variant of the already time-honored practice of nyotaimori, that would lead to the disappearance of several pretty-faced young men as Novella grew up, but that is another story..., part of which can told in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Mushrooms are Actually Pretty Gross, by The Definitive Receiver, which stars a man named Chet that has nothing to do with the Chet presented here, but... Yeah.

Now then, I shall return this story to its rightful owner and go about life again, but not before informing you that the Chet flying through the air had then spotted some things that weren't meant to be descending onto Gamindustri in the way that they were...! What, you think that it deigns to be properly said from someone there and not from the narration? Don't be silly, what would there be to say?

"Look, Tekken, there be falling sprites in the distant sky! Let us gaze upon them with mirth before we undoubtedly plummet back to earth as a burning fireball! You just get in front of me there... There's a good girl."

Now that would be ridiculous. Spot on, but ridiculous. Fare thee well!

* * *

"..."

"..."

...

Oh, am I back? Okay then. Mr-HRM, uh, we now return to the Vertstation set, where the hosts were flabbergasted over what they had just seen...

"Did... Did that really just _happen...?_" Noire asked, not wanting to believe what she had just seen out of feeling very, very disturbed by it.

"I... I don't... Uhh... Ohhhhh..."

Vert was at a frightening lack of words, her spirit broken from seeing the sordid display perpetrated by Chet the Offender!

...

A minute or so passed, and neither really wanted to comment on what happened. Vert in particular looked white as a ghost, prompting Chika to raise herself from the control bush to get their attention.

"Uh, ladies? You're running out the last few minutes of Vertstation! Vert, do something!"

"Ah?! Oh, I'm... I'm so sorry...!" The blonde CPU broke out of her stupor and apologized for the lull, Noire following suit by shaking her head and leaning on her armrest. "I-It's just... I never imagined that the interview would turn out like that...! How awful, it's just... just...! _Ehhhhhh-he-he...! Waaaahhhh...!_"

Suddenly, the distraught Vert lurched forward in her seat and began loudly sobbing into her hands!

"V-Vert?!"  
"Vert, no!"

Noire and Chika were at her side the very next instant, trying to get her to calm down, but Vert was too far gone...

"_Wh-Where did it all go wrong...?! All I wanted to do was entertain everyone and be a good hostess, b-but... But..._"

"Vert, please calm down...!" exclaimed Noire, grabbing hold of Vert's shoulder as she said, "You need to stay strong, come one, b-buck up...!"

"She's right, my Vert can't be the one who's c-crying here...! I need you to smile again, please!" Chika looked like she was on the verge of crying herself, simply because Vert was.

_"... and all the sadism going on, and the popcorn, and Gust fighting that boob monster...! **It's just too m-much...!** Waaaaaahhh!"_

It looked like she couldn't come down from crying... Noire frowned in defeat, giving Chika the signal to cut off the broadcast, when...

"Um, hello...? Can anybody hear me? (O_O;)"

The camera over at Lowee had been left on, and a certain little lady was trying to communicate with Vert and the others... Of course it went two ways, whatcha talking about?

"H-Histoire? Is that you?"

Noire's voice came through to the tome, Histoire relieved as she responded, "Yes, Noire, and... I'm very confused as to what's going on...! (-.-') I had been in hiding ever since Blanc came in and—"

***PSSSHHHT!***

"_This just in~! Reporting live from... my place, I am Weathermaiden Anonydeath, here to give an urgent weather report!_"

Histoire's feed had been suddenly and abruptly replaced by a certain flamboyant being's own signal, being sudden enough to send all three ladies tumbling to the floor! The mecha-clad man then looked like he was giggling at them.

"Teeheehee~, has my presence floored you, Noire~?"

Said Noire shot back up to her feet, furious as her she pointed threateningly at the pink pervert!

"**YOU!** Do you _mind_, you're interrupting us on live TV! Get out!"

"Oh, so abusive~... I told you before that I wanted to say something important, and since the show was going to end, well..."

"Yeah, well, _too bad!_ Chika, end the show so I can show him something of my _own_ that's important!"

Noire summoned her sword and pointed it in Anonydeath's direction, getting the message across while Chika went to turn off the broadcast...

"... Uhh..." The Oracle soon found, however, that she couldn't. "I don't think I can!"

"W-Well, try harder! I'm going to look silly if I just point my sword at him for too long!"

Chika tried and tried, but as much as she tried, every single button, slider, and lever had been rendered useless!

"Uuuhhh... Ummm...! I've got nothing! V-Vert, please help me...?"

No dice, as the CPU was curled up and in a catatonic state due to everything that has happened...! It was heartbreaking enough for one green-haired Oracle that she jumped out and hugged her Goddess tightly in despair. Noire gave up then and there, her face scrunched with unreleased anger...

"... Ugh, fine! You've got us, you pink psycho, now what the hell do you want?!"

Her feelings didn't subside when the dainty gentlemecha cheered quite loudly.

"How wonderful! I'm being acknowledged~! Er-hem, very well, I will do as my lovely Noiry-poo asks, oohoohoohoo~!"

Both Noire and Chika could only stare as he then fiddled with stuff off the bottom of the screen, when the background behind Anonydeath suddenly changed from showing his hi-tech secret lair to... the skies above Gamindustri?

Chika scratched her head as she asked, "Okay, you lost me..., what does a way that Leanbox saves games have to do with the weather?"

"I'm here to report on what's up with the weather, silly!" Anonydeath waved off the Oracle's way of thinking, as he had his heart set out to do this for some reason...

"Now, I could say that Leanbox is in for some sunny weather this week, as well as Planeptune, Lowee, or Lastation~, but no, everyone's in for some rain!"

The two witnesses to this weird forecast raised their brows in unison.

"Oh no, no the kind of rain that makes you wet," clarified the frilly forecaster, "but the kind that makes you feel pain!"

The background then zoomed in on what old Chet had seen in passing..., and anyone sensible would then have their eyes go wide with suspense!

"What the heck...? _Are those a bunch of falling stars?!_"

Indeed, Noire, as several streaks were already burning up in the atmosphere, but that was of little consequence when they were already approaching fast enough to have the continents in their sights!

"I know, it's so _awful!_ Hold me, Noire!"

"**NOT EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN IN GAMINDUSTRI!**"

"Ah, it was worth a shot."

Noire pushed her anger to the side as she then asked the obvious question...

"WHY DIDN'T THE SATELLITES PICK THEM UP?!"

"Well, I could tell you _why_ that is...," Anonydeath teased the CPU, "but I think it would be better if you ju-u-ust took a step back!"

"What? Why?! Why should I have to—"

"**DO-O-ODGE!**"

From out of nowhere, Chika sprang up and yanked Noire back several steps, just in time for a falling star to fall right where she would have stood!

"**WHAM!**"

The floor buckled under such tremendous force, as a plume of smoke and debris blew up from the impact site...!

"GAH! OH MY GO— WHAT THE FU— HOLY SHI— ... AHHhhhh, surprises...!"

The Lastation CPU fumbled with her words as something barely missed her...

Of course, if you were paying attention to that last sound effect, you would have seen quotation marks around it instead of asterisks!

_Someone_ was standing tall in the plume of smoke...! And of course, Noire wasn't having any of it!

"Wait, what...? _What?!_ Who's there?! Answer me!"

"H-Hey, don't yell at me! I'm actually not looking for a -Pow!- fight for once!"

Whoever it was had raised their hands to show they were friendly, but given that said hands had visibly large bracelets being worn by them gave doubt to that notion...

What _did_ sell the friendly angle was when the smoke began clearing and revealing whoever it was that decided to crash the party... She stood with strength about her, and seemed to dress in some sort of... dress that hugged her upper body close, but opened up to display her long, shapely legs on either side. A pair of hair buns stood atop the stranger's head, where her brown hair was bundled and funneled into two long braids that also threaded through some sort of dongle by their ends.

This just reeks of full-on Neptunia cross-continuity, doesn't it?

"A... A girl? What..."

"Hm? is something the matter?" questioned the fighting-like maiden, before taking a look at Noire and realizing just who she was talking to. "Wait, aren't you...?"

"Three... Two... One..."

Anonydeath's sudden countdown could have taken everyone for a loop then, if it weren't for another falling star crashing down on the surface they stood, Chika saving Noire once again with a timely roll that landed them close to her still Goddess... Another figure was behind the smoke, more proactive in showing themselves as they shuffled out in a... cardboard box...?

"... Mission acquired. Preparing to scout the area and begin recon..."

Noire could only look on as the box shuffled forward in a zigzag in front of her. In fact, whoever was in there appeared to be oblivious to her surroundings. It took another second or two for the first girl to walk up and pull off the box, revealing yet another young woman of questionable origins crouching down like she was in a tactical stealth game.

"Uhhh... AHHH! I've been spotted!" The second newcomer sprang to her feet, alarms going off in her head and a tactical knife at the ready as she stared down the girls in front of her! "I won't go down without a scaffold! Er, scofield! ... Scuffle."

Before one could get a good look and description going on this solid snake-like lady, _yet another_ falling star descended upon them..., only this one was much easier to spot as it came in on a more horizontal trajectory. Noire ducked under it with ease...

"Mmm...? What's going o— _PWEH!_"

"OW...!"

Just as the Leanbox host finally broke out of her stupor, the star crashed into her midsection, the smoke disappearing just as quickly as it revealed a young, pink-haired girl who was equally as stunned from the impact...!

"AAHHH! VERT, NOOOOOO!"

Chika screamed bloody murder as she witnessed Vert get knocked out along with the third girl, running to her side while Noire just stared blankly at the whole thing. The holes, the unconscious friend, the intrusive dandy, and the three girls who literally dropped in...

Noire wouldn't be unfounded if she were to just leave everything behind and— Where are you going...?

"I'm getting out of here, and _none of your business!_ This is just too **crazy! GAAAAAHHHH!**"

She ran as far as she could before jumping off the high edge, transforming in mid-air and screaming all the way out of there!

...

...

Uh, can anyone please send us off...? Two of the main characters are unavailable at this time..., and I don't think leaving a message will get them to come back soon...

"All right, if you insist," replied Anonydeath, raising a finger up as he went on, "but I'll only do so if you agree to keep teasing Noire in my stead whenever I'm not around!"

...

Fine, deal. It's not like I'm in good standings with her or anything...

"Mmm, very good. Now then!"

The mecha-suit wearing man faced the camera and happily said, "Thank you all for coming to see Vertstation! We were delighted to have you all! Please stay tuned to see some of Nepstation Plus's other wonderful programming~! Ta-Ta for now, bye!"

The only ones who waved goodbye as Anonydeath did were the trio of strangers from the stars, before his visage disappeared from the screen...

"（ΟΔΟ；；）"

Oh hey, there's Histoire..., looking just as staggered as the rest...

"What... just happened...?"

I don't even know anymore, Histy... I don't even know anymore...

_**—Transmission End—**_

* * *

**A/N: ...**

**Yup. Now, on with the usual!**

**Chet and Novella are from The Ultimate Destiny Of Representative Chet, a fanfiction written by Not Piteous. It's quite surreal and mind-scrubbing, now check it out already! Said author is also responsible for helping construct and piece together the guest section, hence the "narrator switch". _But_, that last _last _part was actually me trying my hand at Chet-isms, which I hope go well with him! Thanks a bunch, dude!**

**Now, onto the contest winner... Give it up for RamzaJinnRuu, everyone! He guessed Ryu Hayabusa from _Tecmo's Ninja Gaiden_, and Oda Nobunaga as portrayed in _Koei's Samurai Warriors_! However, I will come clean as the contest was botched on my part... I realized that the way I worded things allowed Ryu to be honestly guessed, what with the garb Koei-Tecmo the Maker wears before battle. Her face is what was supposed to make up the intended second answer..., as she look similar to that of Laegrinna, of _Tecmo's Deception IV: Blood Ties._ I apologize for the mix-up, and I have contacted Ramza to award him the prize! A Falcom-centric chapter is in the future! More on her later. Er, one out of three intended winners is good, right...?**

**Also, THE HYPERDEVOTION STARTS NOW! Get... hype-r... for the appearance of Gamarket's beloved Generals! Wait, wasn't Ai mentioned before it was official...?**

**Just how the hell will Segula and Chet play into the grander scheme...?!**

**Will the resurrection of the Four Felons spell something bad in the future...?!**

**What's going to happen with that there Planeptune schooling...?**

**How is Linda going to go about her business now?**

**Can ANY show go off without a hitch?!**

**Find out next time, same Nep-time, same Nep-channel!**


	21. Spinning Leanbox 360

**Author's Note: It's some of the fallout from Vertstation, everyone. Please remain in front of the story page until I say it's safe to leave.**

**Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and even some worldbuilding. Yes, that counts.**

**Original Post Date:**** 10/20/15**

* * *

**~Leanbox Marketplace, PC Cafe #3, a few moments into Vertstaion~**

"Ahhh~, it had been a rough and perilous venture, but now I can finally relax~."

A young lady wearing an outfit that wouldn't look out of place during some Live Action Role-Playing sat down outside at one of Leanbox's street-side cafes, a grin stretching contently across her face. It didn't take long for a waitress to walk up to her, the customer expecting her company as she peered out from underneath the wide brim of her scientific wizard's hat.

"Welcome back! Will you be having the usual today?" asked the nondescript, but not silhouetted NPC.

"You know me well," replied the customer, "yes, I shall have the usual. It has been too long, and I want to relax."

"Of course, but first..."

The waitress flashed a knowing grin to her customer, a signal that the visitor apparently knew quite well, given her apparent frequency in visiting this establishment. The visitor couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Oh all right. Why do you never tire of hearing this me prattle on? Er-hem." She cleared her throat, putting on a confident smirk as she said, "You have my thanks. Be well as you bring me what I've asked for. _Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum._ There, does that satisfy you?"

"Eeheehee~! Yes, oh, the way you say it is so cool~! I'll be back right away, Miss MAGES.!"

The waitress happily jotted something down and walked away. With her personal space now clear, the familiar visitor took off her large hat, letting her long, blue hair feel every bit of the fresh wind that blew today.

Yes indeedy, this is MAGES., the Mad Magician in the flesh! An inquisitive sort in the name of research, she represents... Uh... That's actually something of note; she represents the parent company that 5pb is a part of, which merged under her name. That means nothing much in terms of the character herself, as she's considered a cousin of 5pb, or at least that's what my copy of Re;Birth3 said. Ahem, anyway. MAGES. is known for her knowledge of both science and magic, which has allowed her to pull off some really freaky things such as turning a banana into green jelly with a microwave! Of course, being the frank and studious person she is, she is not used to having affection or other such attention drawn to her, especially if you put her in some sort of pink maid uniform. Oh, also, don't forget the period at the end of MAGES.' name, it's really important!

MAGES. looked up at the sky, turning in each direction as something seemed to catch her ears...

"I thought I sensed a presence," she muttered, "one I haven't sensed since... Wait, no, it's not familiar at all, but for now it seems to have disappeared. I may have just heard it in my head."

She settled down, kicking back in her seat as she pulled out and fiddled with her custom mini-computer to ride out the wait...

"Hmm, how long _has_ it been since I left this dimension...? I imagine everyone to be fine, but it would do to pay them and 5pb a visit, as well as a simple Chirp... Hm?"

The Mad Magician noticed something as she was surfing the internep.

"My, it HAS been too long. The Goddesses have started up a TV channel? Very interesting." A smile stretched across her face. "Perhaps it was fate that led me back home, so that I may view what I've no doubt to be spectacular programming! It can be no less. In fact, it looks like the Goddess of Green is currently streaming a program of her own design. Excellent, I shall watch it!"

It didn't take long for her to visit Nepstation Plus's homepage so she could indulge in watching Vertstation on her device. Of course, she also couldn't help but notice the weirdness of the image that greeted her...

"H-Huh...?" She raised a brow. "I can't be imagining things...! The two Goddesses that hail from the Ultradimension are there, as well as the one who sought both Gamindustris' demise...! There really is a lot I've missed, it seems. Very well then, my path has been decided: after I spend my time here, I shall pay a visit to the CPUs to investigate!"

"Here you are, Miss MAGES.! Sorry for the wait!"

MAGES. set down her device and saw that the waitress had returned, carrying a tray with an ice cold beverage in a glass, the contents fizzy enough that the magician could smell its sweet flavor from her seat.

"Ah, there it is~," marveled MAGES., receiving the glass of soda, "a glass of Duck Tear Popper, just what I wanted! I thank you, miss."

The nameless NPC waitress gave a light curtsy. "Your account has already been credited. Have a nice day, Miss MAGES.!"

As she was left alone once more, the scientific sorcerer tapped a few more things on her device, loading up the Vertstation stream as she said, "This day is now looking bright; this refreshing Doc P is what all true researchers strive for~."

MAGES. neared her face towards the glass, tipping it back in order to take a drink...

"WAAAAAAUUGH!"

***VIOLENT TABLE FLIP!***

"YAAHH...?!"

Before she knew it, MAGES. had her soda splash all over her, the glass in her hand pushed forward into leaving a ring on her face. She didn't know what to feel as her Doc P was utterly wasted, but the most important thing to do right now is to stop breathing in the leftover soda. MAGES. slowly let the pressure off, letting the last of the drink dribble over her already-soaked get-up as she absorbed what just happened...

The table had been overturned and broken in two, her favorite soda wasn't where it was supposed to be, and it felt like someone was crumpled by her feet.

"Ohhhh..."

"...?"

Yes, someone was definitely crumpled by MAGES.' feet, someone very blue and black and justice all over.

"Well, this was unexpected." began MAGES., wanting to help the fallen heroine up when she something reflect in the table below Nisa. While she looked up to see what it was, it quickly disappeared, but experienced as she was, the signs were clear to the Mad Magician as to what happened.

"A dimensional hole... Somehow, this girl had been sent here from parts unknown, but for what reason? It doesn't look like she even knows where she is..."

"T-Taste my desperation attack... V... V-Extreme...! Ahhh..."

Nisa laid dazed, but still committed to fighting the good fight as her legs reached out to kick nothing but air.

"I get the feeling she's the excitable sort. Hah, wonderful." With a bit of sarcasm coming off her voice, MAGES. summoned her staff as she got up from her chair, taking care not to jostle her sudden company or get soda on her.

"Put the cost of the property damage on my tab. I am sorry that this happened..."

The waitress, who had been part of the crowd, nodded, while MAGES. began preparing some sort of spell underneath herself and Nisa...

"A teleportation spell. With this, I shall take this girl to my home, a place where she can recover in peace..., and for me to change out of these clothes. I love Doc P, but that doesn't mean I want to wear it!"

With that, the blue-haired duo disappeared in a blinding flash of light, bright enough that everyone covered their eyes, almost doubling over with discomfort...

"KYAAAH!"

... The brightness wasn't part of the spell, however, as MAGES.' frantic yell could tell you. The sudden light show swiftly subsided after a few seconds, showing the pair floating in midair rather than not being there..., and upside-down. The researcher had flubbed the spell, _but..._

"Oh nononono! I feel a draft, **I feel a draft!** Don't you look at me!"

What do you get when you mix awkward levitation and gravity-obeying dresses? Something admittedly funny to look at, but ultimately embarrassing for all parties involved. What, did you think I'd say "A whole lot of black on beige"? Nope, not this ti— Wait...

MAGES. became ticked off, trying her damnedest to keep her soda-weighted clothes straight as she yelled, "If you say one more word about this, I'll turn your neocortex into a flowerpot! Wait, huh?"

She realized that she aimed her message at _nobody_, and that she just made a racket for nothing. No one seemed to mind, though, especially those patrons and staff that regained their sight in time to see her predicament, much to MAGES.' quiet mortification. Instead, she tried pondering on what she just heard...

"No, someone was definitely talking about me just now...! Most concerning..., just what has Gamindustri endured during my long absence?"

The Mad Magician then heard a catcall and some whistling from below, reminding her of the current situation as she and Nisa still hung precariously in the air. Most everyone's eyes were on her, however, simply because the heroine of justice offered almost nothing in terms of fanservice. One might even say she was... _lacking..._

Suddenly, the dark-bluenette's eyes shot wide open, her reddened eyes burning with either passion or fury behind them, abruptly and angrily shouting, "WHAT?! LACKING?! You're asking for trouble if you bring that up, you fiend! Huh? Where am I?"

There we go, right on cue! Nisa's finally back, everyone! Unfortunately, this wasn't the time to celebrate, as the heroine's yelling rang loudly in MAGES.' ears thanks to their closeness, the magician grunting with her own discomfort.

"Agh, that was too loud...! Y-You know what, screw saving face, I'm taking us out of here."

MAGES. dropped the effort in keeping decent so she could materialize her staff once again, making the teleportation spell happen for real as her and a still-disoriented Nisa were whisked away with the whistling of wind, leaving everyone at the cafe bewildered...

"YAAAAAH!"

***Ga-CRASH!***

The crowd was then taken by surprise yet another time, as another celestial body hit the very same table that MAGES. and Nisa once occupied! It was such a harsh impact, it vaporized the former furniture into dust, conveniently sparing the innocents from a possibly bloody aftermath! When the coast was clear, a person was found to be lying prone by the center, much like the three who will drop in on Vertstation in a few moments. Perhaps her nullifying the shrapnel with her body was the luckiest thing to ever happen to her...

"Agh... Ouch...! My everything... I-Is someone there...? Can anyone help me to a hospital...?"

A male NPC from the crowd leaned over the lip of the small crater and offered a hand, saying with some wonderment, "S-Sure thing! How did a little girl like you end up making this big hole I wond—"

His hand was then slapped away, the girl huffing and feeling extreme offense as she stood up and brushed all the dirt from her frilly pink dress.

"**LITTLE GIRL?!** Don't you dare call me that! I'm **not** a little girl!" Everyone's _favorite _not-actually-little girl knocked some dirt from her ears, ignoring the crowd's silenced-but-turning-negative reaction. To be fair, did anyone ask for Abnes to make an appearance again? "Yeah, I bet _something_ was big for you when you thought you were helping a defenseless little girl, you disgusting ped—"

"EVERYONE! COME QUICK, IT'S HORRIBLE! LADY VERT'S CRYING ON TV!"

Someone had run out to the patio to feverishly deliver that breaking news, prompting everyone to stop paying any more attention to Abnes to run inside to see Vertstation's end and their Goddess breaking down.

Abnes only had a confused look on her face, unsure of what is even going on.

"Huh? What's going on? I don't like being out of the l—"

***Ga-Second Impact!***

Yet another crashing body fell on the same spot, this time ignored by everyone but Abnes, who had the unfortunate luck to be exactly where another person landed, knocking her unconscious as all get out.

"Yeah! A legendary landing from the heavens above!"

Someone stood triumphantly on top of the activist's body, likely unaware of her presence when she yelled out with excitement. This newcomer was dressed like an early-era video game RPG protagonist, decked in a blue chestplate with a short dress, and toting around a sword and nifty Dogoo-faced shield. As she bobbed her whole body up and down in good spirits, this brown-and-short-haired heroine was always up for a _quest_ that may involve _dragons_!

"Now then, I've landed somewhere mysterious and ripe for a legendary adventure it seems! What should I do first?!"

As the RPG heroine took a single step forward, she felt something funky underneath, and finally looked down to see that her feet were now using Abnes' face like a floor mat. She gasped with surprise as she jumped off of her.

"Ohhh! A damsel in need of my assistance!"

She got off of her and swiftly brought the former Seven Sages member up into her arms.

"Whatever could have happened to you, Miss?! Don't worry, you're in Estelle's legendary hands now! I'll take you to the hospital, okay? Now, where could one be...?"

Well, at least Estelle is doing the right thing, as she ran off with the not-little girl to wherever a hospital could be. Unfortunately for them both, this would take a while, as Estelle had been facing away from a sign telling where one was before deciding to run off...

They're going to take a while, folks. Let's move on for the time being...

* * *

**~Leanbox Basilicom, Large Guest Room, after Vertstation~**

"Just... Just stay in here! Stay here until my darling recovers from all that horribleness!"

"B-But, I didn't mean to knock her unconsciou—"

"I SAID **IN**!"

A stressed-out Chika Hakozaki hurried three people inside one of the Basilicom's many guest rooms, her worry getting exponentially worse when thinking of how Vertstation sent her Goddess into both a crying fit and into unconsciousness shortly after, due to the segment imploding despite their best efforts. Noire did stuff too, the Oracle thought, but now wasn't the time for that, as she looked towards the puzzled three apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but please, this day has been stressful enough... We'll get around to whatever you're asking for when Vert feels better, is that okay?"

"Er, yeah, that sounds fine." replied the one carrying a cardboard box, her comrades nodding in agreement.

Chika managed a small grin. "You may stay here as long as you feel like. Don't worry, you'll get the attention you deserve; we've been having problems pretty frequently these—"

***BZZZT! Oh Chika, your phone's ringing! Who's calling?***

The Oracle went wide-eyed in hearing her phone ringing, the ringtone's voice clearly belonging to her radiant Vert that spurred Chika to pick up the call.

"Hello? Chika Hakozaki speaking." A beat passed, Chika nodding her head as she took in what her caller had to say, only to become more and more emotional as the call went on. "Uh-huh? Well, yes, but... Wait, seriously? Seriously?! That man may deserve it, but for the populace to be so up in arms...! No, this won't do! Even Lady Vert wouldn't go so far... Shut it down. You heard me, shut the service down until Vert is sound enough to make a statement to calm everyone down! Just DO IT!"

Chika hung up, her head hanging with shame over what she felt she had to do. This didn't go unnoticed by the Hyperdevotion three...

"It sounded like you had to settle for losing this round, Miss Hakozaki..." spoke the martial artist, disheartened a tad thanks to the mood already in place.

"Yeah, no kidding..." began the Leanbox Oracle, letting her shoulders sag as she walked back into the guest room and shut the door, feeling a need to let stuff off her chest to somebody. "It pains me to admit this, but I felt like I **had** to authorize something over my Goddess's head given the immense social fallout that just happened... I don't even want to imagine how disappointed in me she will be, but I've been with Vert a long time, so I feel I can make decisions based on what she'd do. I shouldn't feel this bad, right...?"

"N-No," stuttered the pink-haired girl of the bunch, trying her best to sound sturdy enough for Chika to take her seriously, "if you're as close to your CPU as you say you are, then you shouldn't feel so bad if you feel confident enough to act for her! Have a little faith in yourself, maybe?"

"I guess..."

Chika then took the time to look over the three that decided to humor her, taking in the fact that they looked too unique to be any ordinary NPCs.

For starters, the pink-haired girl who had the misfortune of landing on Vert during her descent looked to be quite young, a child by the cute dress she wore and her hair in pigtails, but the way she carried herself along with her staff said to the Oracle that she's more mature than her age suggests, maybe out of necessity.

Then there was the martial artist girl, who already got a description last chapter, so there. Ah, just kidding; Chika presumed that she looked more the impulsive type, who has an obsession like most of her and Vert's large circle of friends, with this girl probably being about fisticuffs if her last comment was to be taken into account. She certainly looked like she was ready for a street fight.

The last one... has taken to hiding in her box again. Chika wasn't necessarily going to harp on her for her quirk if that's what this is, but because she decided to hide now of all times was enough to rile the Oracle up to get the visitor to explain.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Chika approached the hidden woman, who started scurrying away from her when she reached for the box.

"What the...? C-Come here!"

The green-haired woman started giving chase, the boxed lady erratically shuffling her way around the room despite everything that occupied it. The other two smiled at the sight, occasionally shifting out of their way, as Chika eventually cornered the box by the... corner.

As she approached, the boxed lady stayed silently still, perhaps trying to stealth it out in her final moments, but when the Oracle casually picked the cardboard and threw it over her head, the operative jerked her head towards her like a deer in front of the headlights.

"! AHH!"

The stealthy stranger shot up as if by reflex, still hunched over as she assumed a combat stance with her knife out, but the sight of a grown woman being found under a cardboard box confounded Chika rather than provoked her, as the Oracle just stared her down rather than go on the offensive. This girl certainly looked more eccentric than the other two; she was dressed rather light and short, and had what looked like cybernetic accessories on her right leg and left eye, though they were probably more for decoration rather than actually undergoing such an enhancement. Whatever kind of person she was, that knife looks deadly...

"I must warn you if you're going to try for some close-quarters combat!" exclaimed the espionage expert. "It will likely not end well for you!"

"And why would I even want to do _that?_" questioned Chika, crossing her arms out of getting annoyed. "I'm just wondering why you went inside a box! It's neither appropriate given the situation, nor a very good disguise."

The silver-blue-haired lady stumbled in place, getting fully up and ditching the combat stance as she replied, "Er, I'm sorry. I just tend to not deal with tense situations like these very well, so I escape to a place where I can find some inner peace. Yes, a box is where I find it, and there's nothing wrong with that." The woman put away her weapon, giving an uneasy smile. "Honestly, I could have consoled you from inside there, but when you insisted to get close, I... sort of reacted on inskinkt. Instinct. I'm sorry." She blinked. "Wait, did you just say that the box isn't a good disguise...?"

"Yeah. I did," Chika curtly responded, "it may be fine when hiding in a factory or maybe a crowded marketplace, but a true master of stealth uses a much wider variety of disguises! An unassuming bush, an innocent pile of produce, a framed, life-size poster of my Green Heart sunbathing in a heavenly swimsuit...~!" Chika gave a proud grin to her conversation partner. "I'm saying that your stealth game is weaksauce compared to mine!"

"I have to disagree!" The sneaky-snake-type lady seemed to get fired up from Chika's words! "My cardboard box has never failed to bail me out of a situation that needed it! E-Except maybe this one, but other than that it was perfect!"

The pink-haired girl then spoke up, trying to get their attention...

"Um, ladies, if it's all right, maybe we should—"

"What a box is perfect for is either keeping my Goddess's things in order, or building a fort for the kids. You must be deluding yourself into believing that whoever comes across you in a box actually believes you're not there, and not passing you by out of pity!"

"Ha! Don't mock it until you've tried it! You should come inside the box... Then you'll know what I mean."

"Do I even _want_ to know what that means?!"

"L-Ladies, please, this isn't really the time for—"

"I'll have you know that the box is the key to happiness! I won't stand to see someone mock it!"

"Psh, I'd have an easier time hiding in a closet by the looks of how cheap that box is!"

The youngest of them sighed, loudly muttering, "_Well, that wouldn't work anyway, because Miss Hakozaki has already come out of the closet by the sound of it..._"

The two women were about to go at it some more when they heard the little girl mutter something they didn't expect to hear from a... little girl.

"Uh, what was that, Resta?"

"D-Did you just rude-talk me...?"

"Hm? No, you two are just imagining things." The girl, Resta, just smiled innocently at them, like she said nothing. "Anyway, in the chaos, I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves, Miss Hakozaki. My name is Resta, as you might have heard."

The fighting girl of the bunch had been patiently waiting all this time, sitting with her legs crossed and on one of the guest beds as she perked up and jumped off. "My name is Lee-Fi! Wha-pow!"

She gave a spirited punch to the air in front of her.

The last one then sounded off, professionally straight with her tone. "My name is Lid. I hope our previous conversation didn't put you off too much..."

"Well, it was silly, I'll give you that." Chika waved it off in good show. "And as you may have gathered, I'm Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox and our lovely Lady Vert! Please, just call me Chika."

The Hyperdevotion three then looked at her with questioning evident in their faces.

"Oracle? Is that like an adviser?" asked Lee-Fi.

"Like Histoire?" added Resta.

Chika nodded. "Yes, that's right. That's sort of a weird question." Then she blinked, wondering. "Wait, how could you know of Histoire, but not of an Oracle? We didn't leave for THAT long, I don't think."

Resta put an inquisitive finger under her chin. "I don't think we know what you mean by that last part, but Histoire was once Neptune's adviser in ruling Planeptune, taken in by Noire after a battle that took place before Gamarket was thrown into disarray. We talk to her sometimes.

I don't think we're in Gamarket anymore..."

"G-Gamarket?" Chika's brow lifted, her mouth angled downward as she only had more questions now than answers. "At this point, I can only agree with you that you're from another dimension as well. None of that stuff you said even happened here in Gamindustri! Honestly, it's getting quite tiring keeping up with all this..."

The Oracle sagged once more, letting her body drop and hit an empty bed next to her when Lid spoke up.

"Another dimension... Gamindustri... So, the world that IF kept talking about is, in fact, real? I-I thought that she was just roll-praying! Role-playing. Ugh."

Chika lifted her head at the mention of the renowned Guild agent and Vert magnet. "Wait, there's an IF in your world too? That talks about Gamindustr— Oh, she role-plays there too. Of course." She let her head fall back down. "This is what I was talking about earlier; there's only so much I can do as an Oracle, and Vert isn't feeling all that great right now. No, Resta, I'm sure she would forgive you, so I will too."

The Oracle preempted the healer's worry with comforting words, to her astonishment, but it put Resta a bit at ease.

"Uh, I have a few questions here too." Lee-Fi stated with a puzzled glance to everyone present. "For starters, what exactly happened for you to get -Pow!- winded like the loser in the after-fight screen?"

The green-haired Vert fanatic raised a brow at the odd analogy, taking a bit to process what the fighting girl meant before answering, "It's better if I just show you."

Tiredly, Chika lifted a remote and turned on the wall-mounted high-definition TV, using the buttons to navigate through Nepstation Plus's streaming services until the Vertstation program began loading up.

"Let's save talking about coming down from the clouds for Vert when she gets better. For now, get a snack from the cabinet if you want, but you're probably going to let it sit when you see how this played out..."

After that exhausting warning, Chika began dozing off, leaving her troubles behi—

***BZZZT! Oh Chika, your phone's ringing! Who's calling?***

"Wha!?"

The vibration and Vert's dulcet voice from Chika's phone broke her out of her starting slumber. She limply brought it up to her ear and answered, "Chika Hakozakiii... How can I help you?

Huh? What's this about a girl? An idol? What? She tackled you and then... Ugh, just bring her into the guest room to the right, I'll be there to deal with it, Falcom."

The Oracle trudged out of bed, going to the door and leaving the three patiently waiting for the stream to load which, thanks to certain events that Chika was aware of, the connection was slow to a crawl.

Chika opened it up and waved her expected company over, stepping to the side as she allowed a certain tall and red-haired adventurer to come in, escorting someone unfamiliar to the two. The unfamiliar young lady shuffled nervously as she was led in, as if she was expecting to be put in a jail cell. To Chika, this girl seemed to like dressing cute, yet wanting to draw attention at the same time, with the light-blue vest and pleated skirt showing enough of her skin to accomplish this. Stars and hearts were also all over the place from a few clips on her brown hair, to her mismatched sock, and to the mic that she was carrying. Didn't Falcom say something about an idol, was this her?

"_No idol I've ever seen or heard of... Must be a newbie._" mumbled Chika, as the girl was led not even past them before she went about-face and started pleading all pitiful-faced.

"Wh-Wh-What do you plan to do with little old me?! I've done nothing wrong; all I wanted was to just talk with one of the Goddesses! Please, you can't do this...!"

The girl tried her darnedest to plea to a confused Chika and what looked to be a frustrated Falcom, turning up the waterworks as she looked on the verge of crying. Unfortunately for her, the girl who turned her in only frowned in the face of all this.

"And again, I keep telling you, that you couldn't barge in when they're in the middle of their broadcast!" Yep, Falcom was definitely frustrated, as she pinched the bridge of her nose in... frustration. "I COULD have tried to get you an audience with them sooner if you behaved, but you kept trying to tackle past me! I'm _security_, I couldn't just let you in!"

The intrusive girl huffed at the temp-security guard. "Well, let me tell you something, Missy! I could get you fired for that little bit of inappropriate conduct you helped yourself to, and The Ai Masujima Fan Club will totally not stand for you encroaching on my purity!"

As Chika only stood there getting more confused, Falcom clenched her eyes shut in trying to calm herself down, opening them back up slowly as she confidently responded, "It was either I grabbed you there when you tried _flinging_ yourself at me, or I fail at what is asked of me, and I don't fail _anyone!_"

"Don't give me that!" The girl who called herself Ai then jabbed her finger just below Falcom's collarbone, startling her slightly. "If people like you are allowed to be part of Lady Vert's security detail, than something is seriously super wrong! I'm **going** to talk to her, and you're not stopping me!"

"**Ahem!**"

Chika crossed her arms as she raised her voice, looking very tiredly at the two of them as they directed their attention to her.

"Look, I don't want to interrupt whatever sort of meet-cute scenario this is, but I'm getting a headache listening to the two of you. Especially the little girl, who is, like, totally grating on my nerves with her teenage-speak."

Falcom just sighed, while Ai placed her hands on her cheeks, gasping with shock. "_Hahh_, that's so rude of you to say! Why are you all being so mean to me...?"

"I'm sorry, Chika, but as you can tell, she's a handful." explained Falcom, apologizing as well. "This girl, Ai, had a lot to say to me as I barred entrance for her into the building... I'll be honest, it's kind of hard for me to pick out the important things from all of the insults and the accusations towards me, but I think somewhere in there she said she fell out of the sky. That sound familiar?"

The Oracle just blinked. "Yeah. I figured as much. Kind of fits the same deal with these other three I have here."

Motioning over to the still-patient trio, both parties then turned to acknowledge the other, with Ai going wide-eyed at the sight of familiar faces as she ran up to them excitedly! She spoke very quickly, never stopping for breath...

"**Ohmigosh**, you have no idea how I'm relieved to see you girls! Ah, you have no idea how rough it's been for me; I fell out of the sky, like, a few days ago, and I had to really fend for myself for too long! Did these mean ladies capture you for no good reason too? Did they get all rough on you and rub their hands all over your keister like me?! You can tell me!"

While Chika gave Falcom a questioning look, prompting the red-head to just sigh some more, Ai brought her hands together, elated in waiting for the other three's responses. Her starry-eyed smile kept straight, when the three in front of her just stared...

"..."

...blankly. Dully. Half-lidded and unresponsive.

"Uh, hi...? D-Don't you remember me, girls...? Come on, this isn't funny...!"

She only got stared at some more, to the point where Chika stepped in to get a clearer answer from them.

"Well? Do you three actually know her or what?"

"Yes...," Resta finally admitted, as the other two just sighed, "We know Ai; she's a General like us back in Gamarket. The way Miss Falcom is behaving towards her isn't anything new..."

"She's everything you'd expect from a dainty idol that only wields a microphone..." added Lee-Fi. "Doesn't even have the mic stand, or some sort of extension of her soul to help her out..."

"Truly, someone whom you wish didn't provide necessary support, and can't even cover you when the alert has been tripped, much less heavy fire..." clarified Lid.

All of these comments caused Ai to whimper in feeling betrayed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes... Chika and Falcom preferred to stay out of it, but they were the first people the fledgling idol ran to for crying purposes, and when she realized it, Ai backed off from them too. She didn't have any friends on either side...

"Th-This is so unfair...! You're all ganging up on me! What did I do wrong, t-tell me...! I didn't do anything..."

"All right, that's enough." Falcom, ever the one to never ignore a person who needs help, stepped in between Ai and the other three with a determined look on her face.

"U-Uh, what?" Ai stammered. "Miss P-Pervert? The heck are you doing?"

"D-Don't make things weird, please..." The redhead let up on the stern frown thanks to Ai's comment. "Anyway, even if she hasn't given a good first impression, Ai shouldn't be pressured like this! Didn't she have to spend a lot more time here than the rest of you, _without_ these current, comfy rooms?"

Falcom's reasoning got everyone to start feeling a little bad, and Ai was surprised that "Miss Pervert" would actually champion her after what happened between them. Heck, Falcom's even placing a hand on Ai's shoulder. No, I'm not giving the Maker an intro, not yet...!

"M-Miss Perv— Er, Falcom...?"

"How about we stop thinking we're better than her, and give her a chance? Let's start off on a better note!"

The mood seemed to have lifted, everyone slowly breaking into a smile after taking in the Maker's words.

"There, now was that so—"

***Ga-Plot Convenience!***

_Yet another shooting star_ shot through the roof, startling the group heavily as it broke the bed...

"AHHH! NO, NOT THE BASILICOM!" yelled a horrified Chika.

"Ack! A-Alert, alert, we're under attack!" exclaimed Lid.

Resta could only cough as dust filled the air, while Lee-Fi took an offensive stance.

Ai and Falcom...

"YAAAH! G-Get your gross hands off of them!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to do that! You jumped into me...!"

The idol shoved herself off of Falcom's unintentionally grabby hands, leaving the adventurer more flustered than ever as Ai defensively crossed her arms around her chest.

Before anyone could even comment on one of the most random of crack pairings, another cough could be heard from the impact site, revealing _yet another_ person from another dimension! One who miraculously landed on a piece of bed that still cushioned, one who dressed less than Ai, one who had a funky tattoo on her side and a fluffy, moogly thing nestled in her cleavage.

"Ahh... It appears that the gods have granted me a feather from one of their own, enough to grant me the power to safeguard my descent onto Gaia..."

Oh no, not another one...! It was not only too much for the narrator to handle, but it was too much for Chika, as she passed out after seeing the stranger in the remains of her resting place...

**_"Welcome to Vertstation!"_**

"Ah, the stream had started without us noticing...!"

... Y-Yes, Resta, it did. As Vertstation began playing for anyone that cared, one could only go on as the wheels of fate were turning...

Let's follow Chika's example and zone out for now.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, how many characters did I just bring in here?!**

**I'm starting to think I'll never get back to the good old days where the cast could just goof around... Well, I'll show ME! I'm going to make more chapters like that soon! Take THAT, me!**

**Also, I am dubbing the AiXFalcom ship "Ai no Kiseki", as in the actual Falcom series with a little wordplay off of one of its entries. Yup.  
**

**Okay, _now_ it's safe to do other stuff! Thank you for understanding. Leave some loving support, and see you next time!**


	22. Flyingdimension Neptuni-Airlines

**Author's Note: What will happen next for our intrepid heroines? Find out now, or later if you're jonesing for some Re;Birth3, already available now on Steam! I won't mind!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and... And... Uh, double the Neptune, double the fun?**

**Original Post Date:**** 11/5/15**

* * *

**~Skies above international waters, between Planeptune and Leanbox~**

Two private airships were flying high above the sea and making haste towards the island Nation of Leanbox, both carrying some important people inside, including a pair of people that knew an important story when they see it. Vertstation had aired the previous day, and though it was a spectacle to behold with its humor and unplanned antics, the very last act was something else entirely...

Inside one of the airships, an impromptu newsroom was hastily constructed and bolted on in the inside for turbulence, as it was deemed necessary to broadcast for reasons remaining unclear. Everyone's favorite editors sat side to side, not in the greatest of spirits...

"Well, we're trying to keep the story going at a decent pace..." Famitsu reluctantly admitted, a sad frown on her face as she went on. "Things have gotten hairier than when Necky grows it out for wintertime, with Leanbox's events only being a precursor for things to come..."

"Hey, don't spoil all of the headlines yet, Famitsu..." objected her cohort Dengekiko, frowning in turn as she adjusted her seat behind the newstable. "By the way, who are you even talking to? There's no one there... I think."

The colorful reporter sighed. "I don't know, there's a lot on my mind right now. Between us punching aside strong monsters in our first appearance, the unexplained extra Neptune, and whatever happened in our Pre-Show, I'm not sure what's going on anymore."

She slumped in her seat, taking a moment to rest before she got back up, a subtle grin replacing her sullenness.

"At least I'm grateful that our scheduled meeting with the Goddesses got bundled up with this meeting over at Leanbox, and that they promised to devote some time to listen to us!"

"_Sooo,_ stuff happened off-screen, is what you're saying."

Famitsu put on an angry smile for a smirking Dengekiko, their moods lifting somewhat. "... Yes, stuff happened off-screen, BUT, it won't stay that way for long! I'm going to explain the _very important_ plotline that got pushed to the far back with all this going on!" The crowned journalist faced the fourth wall, eager to explain as a flashback was in order... "It all started back at the Mag Corporation building, where we filmed the Live Pre-Show. Shortly after when Vertstation started up proper, our Boss calls us in and—"

"He literally calls us in to say that we forgot our lunch on the elevator."

Well that ended quickly.

"D-Dengekiko! Don't make it sound like that was the only thing he wanted to say!"

The journalist in black chuckled as her friend went to shake her by the collar, failing because she was kept at arm's length. "He scolded us for keeping on without eating, and made us take a break then and there to eat. He's serious even with the weirdest times, but it's because he cares. At least we got to see Vertstation while we were there!"

Famitsu then broke off from the innocent power struggle, still energetic as she yelled, "Th-Then I showed him what we summoned towards the end of our segment! Here!"

At that moment, Famitsu stood up with her hand raised, calling forth her heavy lobster. No, not the tank, the plush that she uses to bludgeon anyone that stands in her way.

***CLANG!***

"Wh-Wh-Whoa!"

However, due to how low the ceiling was, and the punch that the pincher packed, the weapon had its front half forcefully lodged into the top, creating a dent visible from the outside and causing the craft to careen every which way out of surprise.

Both journalists froze in the panic, a yell of protest from the pilots as they stabilized the airship. When the coast was clear, Famitsu jumped up and hung onto her crustacean, her weight proving enough to dislodge it and not leaving an open hole, thankfully.

Of course, since her mishap was enough to affect their flying transport, someone was going to comment on it...

"Hey, yo, why is your plane being so snaky and shaky?"

... and that someone was none other than Neptune, surprising the journalists as her, Blanc, and Noire took over their news screen via video call! Sitting around a snazzy wooden table of their own, the only one with any mirth was the purple-ette herself, as the other two didn't do happy under normal circumstances, much less these ones. Especially Blanc, who sat there with a scowl etched on her face.

"Neptune, just... Ugh, why _that_ kind of reference?" groaned an exasperated Noire.

The Planeptune CPU just smiled. "Why _not _that kind of reference~?"

Blanc merely twitched, staying still as she growled out, "Stop. Talking. Neptune."

"Ew, you're so cold that I mentally fell off the level due to the ice physics, Blanny..."

"Neptune. Stop. **Talking.**" The Lowee CPU only stared ahead at the periodical-penning pair, glaring icy daggers as she spoke in a low, joyless tone. "How about we let them explain without going off on some inane tangent...? I'm not in the mood, not after what happened yesterday..."

"Oh right... Your metaphorical roof fell on top of you," replied Neptune, "and it didn't even end there..."

Blanc jerked her head towards Neptune, her seething rage building up and ensuring the other two CPUs got the memo to not piss her off even further. Now, Dengekiko and Famitsu had to answer to the infuriated CPU, her harsh and cold treatment scaring them both straight despite only one of them being to blame for their call.

"U-Uh, sorry," began the lobster-wielding journalist, "I kind of goofed in showing my, er, weapon."

She lifted her cute crustacean up in the air, poking harmlessly at the space beside the dent it created.

"Misjudged the whole kinetic part of it... Almost doomed us like one of those resident helicopters..."

"..."

Blanc exhaled through her nose, letting some anger out after hearing such an easy but likely reason. Her black-themed friend then spoke up, addressing everyone as she said, "Listen, tension's running high as it is with what happened. Let's try to take this seriously, and not lose sight of the issues!"

Noire pulled out a folder that she (or rather, Kei) had prepared, pulling from that a list with a few bullet points on it...

"First off, you two have been called by Vert to try and calm the public down by making a quick broadcast. You have it written up on your side, right?"

"Why yes we do!" exclaimed Dengekiko, letting her ties to the Lastation CPU peek through in her enthusiasm as she held up their material. "Everything's covered! Even the part where you cover up why you flew away on live TV!"

"Good! U-Uh, good...!" Noire fumbled with her words as she registered that last part, preferring to move on. "So, there's that, but then there's the matter of the many meetings we have..."

"Hey, can I get a few lines in, Nowa? _Can I, can I, can I,_ huh?"

Neptune had closed in on her shoulder in less than a second, poking at her exposed shoulder like she were mashing buttons to win at one of Lowee's infamous party games.

"Ooh, that's a nice and Nep-topical reference, Mister Author! Five Stars, A-Plus, Four Stars!"

Noire did not like all of this touching. Like, not even in her usual contradictory, tsundere way; she earnestly felt pain and discomfort from Neptune really going into her.

"I— I— I'm not tsun— S-Stop poking— Agh! AAAGH!"

For some reason, it was enough discomfort that Noire had fallen from her seat, with Neptune standing proudly over her! Blanc just stewed in silence.

"Haha! The black-haired tower of tsunderes has fallen! Who's up for pizza?!"

Neptune then assumed Noire's seat, intent on assuming what she was going to say as well. Did she seriously have to do that to her though...?

"Do you even know who you're talking to?! Of course I did!

Anyway, it's pretty much a party at Vert's place, only instead of dipping into the caramel dip, we're gonna dip in towards getting to know our newest..., er, friends. Who were they again?"

Noire scoffed as she got back to her feet. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! You forced your way to take my lines, and you forget their _names?!_"

The purple-head raised her hands in defense, stammering as she attempted to justify her actions as she said, "W-What did you think was gonna happen, N-Noire...?! I mean, how many characters were introduced in the last three or four chapters alone? My attention and my mind: zero!"

"Rgh, the inside of your _head's_ a zero, Neptune!"

Noire shoved Neptune from her seat, her friend yelping as she hit the floor! This is normal; Neptune won't be bitter about this since she knew what she did.

"Don't interrupt me again, got it?!" Noire got a nod from her fallen friend, and that was all she needed. "All right, now where was I... Ah, the guests! We've got quite the... odd variety of people to talk to. N-No offense to you two!"

"None taken." Famitsu casually waved it off.

"So... We have a lot of people waiting for us, about seven in total by the looks of it." stated Noire, a little less peeved as she referred once again to Kei's provided documentation. "For starters, we have the one who calls herself Blue Heart, a girl by the name of Segula."

"Wasn't she the one who openly declared her acceptance of Plutia's... tendencies?" asked Dengekiko, dancing around the fact that the two ended up traumatizing some of the cast that happened to be close to it all. None more so than a now-standing Neptune, who shuddered and made a nondescript sound at the mention.

"_Woogh-uhhh...,_ don't remind me. I'm glad that Plutie-slash-Sadie finally has an outlet for that kinda stuff, but I couldn't shoo away the young'uns fast enough from hearing all those '_ooohs_' and '_not there_'s! Aaaand no, I wasn't talking about Junior and P-ko..."

Blanc crossed her arms, grunting with mild contempt.

"Before Iris Heart could come into the scene, I asked Mina to take the twins for ice cream before they could hear any of her perverted filth... I have a few choice words for that Segula bitch as well, for wholeheartedly enabling it of all things...!"

The Lowee CPU clenched her fists, a sign that her mood was worsening, but her disposition took it a step further as her side of the table began forming cracks thanks to her flaring anger...!

"And there's... _that man...!_ I know you're going to talk about him next, so just get it over with!"

Her Lastationite comrade just blinked, a bit frightened as while she was used to Blanc's anger issues even when they might come to blows, Noire could see that Blanc was doing her best not to entirely lose it. That, and when is provoking someone whose mere presence is destroying furniture a good idea?

"O-Okay. Yes, then there's the man of the hour..., one Omniphilus Fin— Wait, what?"

Noire had to take a second look at her papers, as she and everyone else was taken slightly back by what she was saying.

"Is this right? Kei was the one who compiled this info, so I guess this is right..."

"Sooo, what's his name then?" asked Neptune.

After reading up a bit, Noire wearily confirmed, "Yes, he is Chet, also known as Omniphilus Fingal Thornton. H-How..."

Oh the surprise when everyone heard his full name! Even Blanc is afraid! Well, not really, but even she raised some brows with how wide her eyes were open.

"Whoa, how'd he get saddled with a name that turns the naming box inside-out?!" exclaimed Neptune.

"He sounds like some sort of person who becomes the final boss!" remarked Dengekiko, flashing a thumbs-up shortly after in approval. "I like it, it's cool!"

"Yeah! High five!"

Neptune and Dengekiko both raised a hand, about to give each other a high five when the purple-ette realized that this was impossible due to the airspace between them. She stopped, but the yellow-haired journalist didn't, and she fell over in her seat in being left cold.

"YAH!"

***Whumph!***

"Ow..."

Famitsu shook her head, keeping a laugh back as she said, "And I think that's a good sign to move on with the story! It would only be tedious if one were to tread the same material more than once!"

"Tch, fine. Do what you want." scoffed Blanc, closing her eyes as if to communicate the exact same thing she just said. She's trying hard.

"H-Hold on! Why are you talking like Neptune now, saying that this is a story, huh?!" Noire questioned, he voice reaching high and nasally like it usually does. "_I'M NOT NASALLY!_ I'm just upset! Ohh, there's that voice _aga-a-ain!_"

"Aw, there there, Noire."

Neptune tried to pat her silky black-haired head to pacify her...

"It's not that big a deal! Let's just get cozier with our new, narrating overl—"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

... but Noire swiftly pulled back from her touch, flailing her arms childishly and generally looking silly. Whoo, her face is red!

"STOP NARRATI-I-I-ING!" Noire then shot out an accusatory finger up at the fourth wall, the fires of revengeance burning in her eyes once again! "I swear; I'm going to make sure you pay! I've punched you before, and I can certainly do it again, you invisible pervert!"

...

"Wow, even I was never that mad at him..." commented a calm, sarcastic Blanc. "_Way to go, Noire._"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAA****—**"

***Pshoo...***

Dengekiko shut off the call from below the table as Noire's yelling grew louder and louder, getting up and joining Famitsu in looking onward with blank expressions.

"Yeah, now's a good time to move on..." agreed the yellow-haired one, fiddling with hidden buttons below the table. "All right. Going live in fifteen seconds. Ready, Famitsu?"

"As I'll ever be. What about you, strange copy-Neptune we've yet to explain?"

Suddenly, in the _third, unoccupied seat_, sat Neptune, but like the doppelganger's strange appearance back in the Planeptune warzone, her everything faded sporadically like a phantom.

"Hells yeah! For Nepstation News Network, this is Neptune (not really), doing the Goddesses' work!"

"Fantastic. Going in live in five, four, three..."

Silently counting the rest, the broadcast came to life once again, and all three newscasters had professional smiles aplenty for you, the audience!

"Hello everyone! I'm Dengekiko..."

"I'm Famitsu..."

"And I'M 32X, everyone's favorite not-Neptune impersonator!"

Huh. Well that explains the double Nep—

"**—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**"

***SHWINGSHWINGSHWINGSHWING!***

All three newscasters jumped in their seats, caught by surprise from the very verbal Black Heart and her razor-sharp sword swings!

From over at the other aircraft, Neptune only looked onward at the screen, when Blanc loudly shouted, "**NOIRE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND STOP BEING STUPID ON TV!**"

Black Heart's could also be heard grumbling, along with a whoosh of air for when reluctantly she left for her ride.

The journalists quickly went from there, surprising 32X as they yelled, "_**Welcome to a special edition of Nepstation On The Go!**_"

Back to the CPUs, Neptune was clearly astonished to see another her with the editorial two, shaking Blanc by the shoulders as she excitedly yelled, "Whoa! Someone made a clone of _moi!_ She's not going to turn out to be the ultimate life form or something, is she, Blanc?!"

The Lowee CPU's right eye twitched. "That's not how that worked, Neptune... Ugh, two of them..."

It was then that Noire re-entered the room, coming out of HDD as she took a seat. The contrary girl crossed her arms, ready to just pout and keep quiet, but when she saw the other Neptune, she grunted and planted both her palms on her face.

Nepstation's premiere jingle then played, and the segment was a-go!

Dengekiko started as she lifted up her papers, saying, "We bring you this special edition to keep you updated on some strange events as of late! Have you seen the latest Vertstation? Things really blew up on the 'What The Fudge" scale!"

"What my colleague is trying to say," began Famitsu, "is that Gamindustri sure felt the show's impact, even if it all stemmed from outside sources...!"

Their screen then showed a chaotic image, one recognizable to viewers of Vertstation as the scene where many shinobi students and construction workers did battle, and where a certain alchemist's new employer was being groped by one of the bustiest people seen yet...!

"Over at the Gamindustri Expo 2015 Site, a battle had raged between a relatively unknown army of ninja schoolgirls and Koei-Tecmo's multifaceted forces! Only recently did the fighting stop, but right now we are currently unable to even approach, as... Um..."

Footage was then played, showing a first-person view as the one carrying the camera saw the tippy-top of the Senran-brand Shinobi Barrier surrounding the site, but as soon as they were about to comment...

"S-Sorry!"

A flash of orange and big melons could be seen before the footage cut to black, presumably knocking it and the person out...

"Yeah, I think whatever they're doing in there can be considered a secret or something..." commented Famitsu. She then reached to rub her head of a pain that resurfaced... "Ow, my head... I forgive you though, Marvelous..."

Famitsu picked it up from there, her tone assuring as she said, "Anyway, until the Barrier clears or we're allowed to enter, news is scarce. All we have is this..." She then raised her hand, showing a piece of parchment with the word "Sorry" on it, along with MarvelousAQL's seal stamped on it, which was her signature "M" swoop with マベちゃん written below it. "So yeah, there's that. We'll keep you updated."

Neptune then- Uh... 32X then waved for some attention, a smile stretched wide as she said, "In other news, have you wished on a lucky star yesterday? If you did, you may have already got your wish..., _if_ you wished for a bunch of random people to fall from the sky."

The inner image then changed to a rather curious sight captured via satellite, where high up in the sky a few ladies could be seen coming down in the same fashion as the five or so that preceded them, and like the previous ones, they weren't exactly burning up, but they were getting ready for a crash landing. The closest girl pictured, one who wore a big and flowing yellow dress held some sort of... red ball in front of her, perhaps in the hope of it cushioning her descent. Another young lady could be seen further back, trying to surf on her huge sword, but her red dress and head-creature were catching fire as it was, so there was no hope for her. Finally, a third girl took up the biggest space behind them both, descending in the safety of some sort of mobile suit while looking very excited to be there.

"Happening just yesterday, a LOT of people fell from the heavens, making their dynamic entry into Gamindustri!"

Over at the other airship, two of the three CPUs grumbled. Neptune just grinned.

"Wow, that other me is so convincing, so _me!_" exclaimed Neptune. "You think she might get a traveling show together, gather some of her other impostor friends, and sully our names for perks and Credits?"

"You know, I'm glad that you're finding references even now, and ignoring the fact that there's _another Neptune, **Neptune!**_" yelled an irate Noire. "Impersonator nothing! Look at that, she's visibly going in and out of sight! Isn't that weird?!"

"Will you two just shut your traps and let _the dumb thing_ that happened to us finally be explained?!" Blanc crossed her arms, breathing loudly as she tried to keep a modicum of composure...

From the TV, the news went on, 32X adopting a sad smile as she reported normally, unlike Neptune.

"Unfortunately, this racked up property damage that only a rowing _saint_ would be proud of, as they fell all over onto public places, as well as the Basililcoms...!"

Okay, maybe not completely normal.

The CPUs grumbled once more, and Blanc once again trembled in keeping her anger in check.

"Here's some timely security footage from the front gate of Lowee's Basilicom... Sorry, Blanc."

Apologizing for what she was about to show, the double then had the whole screen cut to a nice view of the Basilicom in question. Everything appeared to be fine for a few moments, with a light snow falling down like usual, until...

"**I SHALL GREET THE GROUND WITH OPEN A-A-A-ARMS!**"

A friendly hug for the earth below could be seen as a large, robotic object met the Basilicom below, caving in the front lobby's roof with its green bulk!

Blanc looked like she wanted to kill something as she sat broiling in her seat, but not even a second before she could say something, she already did on video, very loudly.

"**WHAT THE F$&amp;K CRASHED INTO MY BASILICOM?! WHO THE F*(K ARE YOU?!**"

"OH WHAT A FRIENDLY COINCIDENCE!" The same voice that sounded during the fall seemed to be speaking to Blanc in the footage, a deep but friendly voice at that! "The CPU with the biggest heart beneath her chest has come to see me! Or rather, I have come to see her! It's a little confusing, but that is never a problem, so long as we have each oth**—"**

***CLANG***

"Ouch! Oh, if you must vent some frustration by using me as a training dummy, then by all means do so, friend!"

"**I'LL KILL YOOOOUUUUU!**"

The sounds of metal bashing against metal could be heard as the video came to an end, and Blanc just stayed still, silently willing herself to not explode. Neptune and Noire were wise enough to not comment.

"_And,_ I'm sorry, Noire. I think."

"Huh?"

32X's apology towards Noire caught her attention, as the screen then showed some security footage of Lastation's own Basilicom, particularly its front door. The CPU took one look and then shrugged.

"Yeah, no need to apologize. Not after what Uni said about me on Chirper. Speaking of which..."

Everything looked to be all right, as a delivery NPC with some bright pink hair came up to the door and rang the bell. Hey, Basilicoms are houses too. After some silent acknowledgment had been exchanged, the delivery girl left, leaving the Candidate by herself as she opened up her flat sleeve parcel.

"I'm glad this finally came!"

The audio kicked in as Uni took out a paperback magazine, flipping it open and revealing the front cover to be Firearms Monthly, with this month's tagline being "Expert Customization Special Edition".

"_Ah,_ that rifle looks so sleek with that added recoil absorber~! Is that a shotgun with a taser attached to the tip of its barrel?! Ooh, that revolver can fire miniature grenades!"

As her excitement grew, the empty parcel dipped downwards in her hands, and after taking a moment, something square and fabric eventually slipped out onto the floor.

"Huh? What's this?"

She bent over and picked it up, about to inspect it when...

***Sha-Blams!***

Uni staggered back as a large mecha suit with a mustache landed off to her right, and depositing an upper-middle-aged man in a business suit smack onto the ground beside it.

As the Candidate stood there stumped and in shock over the impact, the thing she picked up unfolded out of her hands in three parts, showing a cute, tasteful picture of Nepgear laying down on a blanket. It was a cover for a body pillow, fan merchandise by the looks of it, since Nepgear was a good girl and wouldn't pose for something like that.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL?! Nepgear's completely...! _Where are her hands going?!_"

_But_, the side that Uni was seeing certainly didn't show Gear being a good girl, and more like a bad adult... Uni's face was red from ear to ear as she stared at the 18+ merchandise.

"Oogh... My, that was unexpected... Where am I?"

The downed old guy stirred, getting shakily to his feet after a bit of a struggle. His eyes were being obscured by his shiny glasses as he took in the sights before him, before focusing on the nearby Candidate while casually crossing his arms.

"Young lady, could you help me for a moment? I'm feeling rather out of sorts, and I don't know where I am. ... Er, am I interrupting something...?"

Uni stood like a ghost caught in front of a flashlight, frozen stiff with fright because she was still holding the 18+ merchandise, and the gentleman had noticed just that...

"I... suppose that is youth for you; it's perfectly natural to feel that way towards another, but this is something else." The old guy just kept crossing his arms like it was no thing. "Unless it is your desire to do so, perhaps you shouldn't be seeing that thing outside of the privacy of your home? It makes you look depraved and perverted. And of the Planeptunian Candidate at that! You have no shame."

The Candidate swished her head from him to the cover and back again, unsure of what was even going on with what he was saying and with what she was holding, until she snapped!

"**YAAAAH!**"

Uni dropped everything, producing her rifle in no time flat as she sprayed a stream of bullets in front of her, and ending the video as one of the rounds hit the security camera.

Noire looked on with her mouth a flat line on her face, neither really hating nor enjoying this being shown.

"Whoa...! Did you just carry a grudge, Noire? You really did that to your little sister, eh?"

"Uni will be fine; she's learning an important lesson through this... Also, she didn't kill anybody; the old guy's fine too."

"Well, she was only appreciating my adorable sister, but that was still harsh, Petty Heart! Also, that codger looks familiar to me, or whatever..."

Neptune and Noire didn't have time to go into an argument, as the newscast was determined to interrupt at the timeliest... times.

"The same thing kinda happened in Planeptune too," began 32X, sighing with relief as she continued, "but in an honest-to-goodness miracle, nothing big was busted into!"

Her relief extended to not only her cast members, but the CPUs as well.

"Well, I guess Planeptune being okay is... something good." Noire dryly complimented.

Neptune made a noise of contentment in response, placing her hands on her sides as she said, "Hey thanks, Noire! You know, given what's happened in this crazy life of ours, I thought for sure either you or Blanc were going to be all mean about it."

"I'm just spent at this point," admitted a tired Blanc, "I don't think I have any more emotions in me... Sorry to fail your expectations, Neptune."

As the CPUs shared a moment of friendship, 32X kept on going. "Really, there were way too many new girls to cover and introduce, and interviewing all of them would be a pain in everyone's butt, SO we crunched it all into a convenient slideshow for you all! No dibs now!"

True to her word, the Neptune impersonator played a bunch of stills for everyone to take in just _how many characters_ came into the story, with little explanation as to why! A handsome lady dressed for the stage getting crowded over at Super Nintenland, a girl with a giant slab for a hammer busting up a paper-mâché Ancient Dragon school project while a lady sitting on a floating ball was eating the scraps, among many others. Oh, and somehow a picture of MAGES. getting a surprise visit from Nisa was there too.

"! MAGES.!"

For some reason, Noire felt the need to yell out MAGES.' name, the CPU rushing to pull out and fiddle with her phone as her friends looked on in confusion.

"Uh, Noire? You wanna let us in on why you want to see some magic? Er, science? Uh, magitek?"

Neptune's question didn't stop Noire from what appeared to be texting up a storm, but she did give her an explanation.

"If there's anyone other than Histoire who can help sort out this dimensional problem, it's MAGES.! She was gone since before this all started, and we were looking for her, right?"

Her excitable friend then replied, "Well, yeah, off-screen, but your fingers are on fire there...!"

"Well I have a lot to say! Besides, I'm also asking her for a favor..."

As the black-haired girl stared ominously at the fourth wall, Blanc peered over to Noire's screen just as the Lastationite sent her message, a plain expression and and a plain tone as she said, "That's quite the wall of text, Noire. Were you ranting?"

Noire rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "_YES?_ Why wouldn't I?" Just then, her phone vibrated, eliciting a little jump in her seat as she picked it up. "Oh, she responded back! So quick, too..."

The message on screen said, in no uncertain terms, "I understand, Assistant. I will be there shortly." Noire sighed in relief, but then into a groan as she registered seeing the title MAGES. often called her by.

Neptune pursed her mouth as she put together some facts, saying, "Come to think of it, it's like they've both disappeared for super-mysterious reasons, but I'm not gonna callously complain! Ha, you know, for a second there, I thought Mister Narrator/Author forgot about them!"

The twintailed-CPU flipped her hair as if shrugging the mention off. "Let's not talk about _him. _For now, let's just focus on the future...~"

Noire relaxed for once and leaned back on her chair, which was normally unlike her, but such a chance was rare in her life, so good for her!

"... Don't spoil it for me, you..."

It was then that the news montage came to an end, 32X ending it off with, "So, if you ever come across them, odds are they're friendly! Hustle them over to a CPU for big props! Except the old lady on the ball; she's looking pretty hungry-hungry, and ready to wakka-wakka on whatever.

**Aaaaand** finally, the big news..."

***HEAVY WOOD CRACK***

Blanc's hands had suddenly curled up, pulverizing the hearty wood that they were resting on as 32X segued into the final headline. The petite CPU wasn't lying when she said her emotions were spent, however, as she gave only a blank stare towards what she'd done.

"Oh. Whoops...! Sorry, instinct..."

Dengekiko and Famitsu sighed, as they were sure that this would the straw that broke the CPU's back. If only they knew.

"As many of you may know, Vertstation had quite the hubbub surrounding it," began the crowned one, "none more hubbub-ish then the last act, when one Omniphilus Fingal Thornton, better known as Chet, was filmed in Lowee committing acts of questionable friendliness towards a girl named Tekken... I must warn you now; this particular news meant for children... Yeah."

The picture then changed to an artist's rendering of Chet standing casually on top of a baffled, yet blushing Tekken, while White Heart looked ready to throttle the former in a death grip. Histoire was kind of jammed in the corner there, peeking out from her tome like one would a fence.

"When we say, 'questionable friendliness'," began Dengkiko, "we mean casual sadomasochism, as Chet was witnessed physically and verbally assaulting Tekken in front of countless viewers! She seemed to like it, too! Needless to say, people are outraged!"

Famitsu shuffled some papers, getting the perspective shifted onto her as she explained.

"Well, not everyone, but let's just say that the internep became a horrible place overnight."

The screen transitioned yet again once more into the brink to a bunch of Chirper messages, most of them censored with Neptune's taking-it-easy face plastered over unsavory words.

"Here are a few examples, carefully chosen and clean for broadcast...! Ahem."

**"How dare that Chet make that cute girl lick his shoes! If anything, it should be ME who's doing the licking! To Tekken's exposed shoulders! Licky licky!"**** \- Licker, yesterday**

**"This just shows how low the CPUs have stooped to in order to become relevant again! I miss the good old days when I didn't have to pay for my child's games..."**** \- Evil Mama, yesterday**

**"Does a guy like that really exist? Like, really truly? The world is turning in an unfavorable direction... I must tell the Goddesses about this."**** \- Vestige of Darkness, yesterday**

"It only gets worse from there." said Dengekiko, turning glum as she went on. "We did say that these were carefully chosen... That's because no one else had nicer things to say..., or had an extreme opinion in favor of the sadism. In fact, you may be wondering why all of those entries are from yesterday... That's because, as many of you know, Chirper had been shut down shortly after Vertstation had ended."

"Due to the heavy traffic that had already been putting a strain on the servers, Leanbox Oracle Chika Hakozaki had issued an order to shut down the service until further notice, at least until CPU Green Heart makes a statement concerning the eccentric Mr. Thornton, among the other topics mentioned." added Famitsu.

"And guess what time _that's _going to be~!" The Neptune impersonator jumped out of her seat, almost doing a jumping jack for joy. "Yeah, we're just gonna cut to Vert doing her thing now! She's been waiting to load in since the start here, and I'm talking from the hard drive! Here she is, so go on with your bad self, Vert!"

On cue, Vert appeared on the inside screen from the shoulders-up, her eyebrows raised with how frankly she was introduced.

"Uh, Neptune, what is this about...? N-No, forgive me, you've said you weren't Neptune... I suppose I have to take this as a normal occurrence, wouldn't I?"

"Yep yep!" chirped 32X. "I may not be Nep-Nep, but I can put some pep-pep in your step-step if you just go with it!"

The blonde CPU blinked, allowing a smile to begin spreading across her cheeks as she said, "Fair enough, but not now I'm afraid. I must become as serious as when I lead my online guild against the latest raid bosses that have been introduced in 4 Goddesses Online. The EX versions, I mean."

Without sparing a second, a light engulfed the Leanbox CPU briefly as she initiated Hard Drive Divinity, transforming into Green Heart and giving off a much more serious vibe as the perspective focused on her.

"Well, perhaps more serious than playing a game. After all, a CPU must have their priorities straight."

The voluptuous Goddess then cleared her throat, signaling the start of her speech towards everyone watching and listening.

"Citizens of Gaimndustri, I am Green Heart, the CPU presiding over Leanbox. As you can see, I am in good health and standing after what had occurred over yesterday, and I am here to make my voice heard!

It has come to my attention that many are angered or have become upset over what had aired, and I cannot say that I don't feel the same in most regards... About every segment that I have attempted to air has had something happen outside of my control, often something perverse at that. Even after it seemed to be over, Gamindustri was then bombarded by a peculiar storm of falling stars, stars that have brought to us visitors of unknown origin... Rest assured that the CPUs shall look into all of the matters that have surfaced, and we shall leave no stone unturned until we ensure everyone's continued safety!"

Green Heart breathed deeply, readying herself for what was probably not going to go over well with everyone.

"As for the one called Chet..., as much as I don't condone his behavior, I must ask you, the citizens, to not make his life difficult in response for what he's done... You all have a right to be angry and offended, but I, as the Goddess of Leanbox, must see that he has a fair chance to explain himself! An extra life, if you will. My Oracle was perhaps a little hasty in ordering the suspension of Chirper due to the immense flood of comments, but I do agree with her sentiment. Such an aggregate of negative emotions is never good for anyone..."

The Goddess brought her hands and clutched them together up by her collar, staring straight at the camera.

"Nevertheless, I will order Chirper to resume within minutes after I have finished here. You are all free to believe what you wish, and I will always fight for your right to do so, but I implore you all to give me this chance to see this done right, to allow us to help you! I know Gamindustri has been experiencing quite the commotion as of late, but that's all the more reason to keep believing in us CPUs! For a brighter future!"

Green Heart took some time to collect herself, feeling like she had prostrated herself on national television.

"Thank you all for your time and patience. Again, I am CPU Green Heart, and have a lovely day, everyone!"

With that, her address had ended, and the perspective then shifted back towards the hostesses three, all of them looking to have taken Vert's words to heart.

"Wow, that's..."

"I know, right...?"

"She's got a big heart under them big boobies, I tell you what."

32X's timely comment caused everyone around her to drop and let their heads hang in futility, including the other CPUs.

"Wow, she's just like you, Neptune," commented Noire, "no tact, no care, no f's given."

"W-Well, I wouldn't ruin the moment like _that_, I think..." replied Neptune. "Nah, she's totally reading off of my book like a pro! I approve!"

"For once, I think I'll take Vert's advice a little more seriously." stated Blanc, shaking off some excess crumbs of wood from her palms. "I will say this; I'm still pretty angry at both of our coming guests, but I'll... try and keep calm about it. _Tch, Representative my ass._"

Blanc muttered that last part under her breath, as she leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling to find some peace.

The newscast decided to bring this program to an end, with Famitsu removing her gloves for a more personal touch, while saying, "It's great to hear Lady Green Heart wanting the best out of all of us. She's really putting herself out there, right, Dengekiko?"

"That she is, Famitsu," she concurred, "and I bet that after all this blows over, we may already be thinking of all the new people as friends! Maybe."

"One thing's for sure," began 32X, "this story's shaping up to be, like, the Neptunia Mega Collection of fanfiction!"

"..."  
"..."

Both Dengekiko and Famitsu bonked the not-Neptune on the head with their giant pen and lobster simultaneously. Never mind that she wasn't completely tangible.

"Ow!"

"And with that, this has been Nepstation News Network! I'm Dengekiko..."

"I'm Famitsu..."

"And I'm hurting!"

"Have a great day, everyone!"

The broadcast ended, just in time for the airships carrying both groups to come in for a landing close by to Leanbox's Basilicom.

"Well, it looks like we're here," said Noire as she was getting up, "you ready to go, you two?"

"Ready to rumble, Noire!" exclaimed Neptune.

"As I'll ever be..." muttered Blanc.

With that, the CPUs disembarked onto foreign, but familiar soil, with the reporters three coming out at roughly the same time. The sun was shining brightly, giving the Basilicom an added glow that looked like a waypoint marker, almost divine in its brilliance, if it weren't shaped like an arrow.

Vert and Chika were waiting for them by the front door, ready to accept them, but this being Neptunia, there just had to be someone saying something as the united group made their way.

"Wow, this chapter was so filler, I didn't have to eat anything on the ride here! Hey Noire, I hope your sister didn't stash away that love pillow! Her being _your _sister can only mean she's repressed!"

"DAMMIT NEPTUNE, I hoped you weren't going to follow up on that! My sister's not repressed! Maybe...! And quit talking meta already!"

"You two... Ugh, this is going to go swimmingly, isn't it...? I hope that this meeting doesn't turn out like Planeptune did..., with monsters."

"Man, those three always find something to talk about, huh Famitsu? I'm really jealous!"

"Well, that's just a sign that they're the best of friends! I'm really looking forward to the stories that are sure to happen out of all this!"

"Aw, you two make me wanna crush candy with how sweet this all is~! Will this finally bring reviews to a chapter that you two were a focus in, I wonder? Oh the suspense! Hey, don't look at me like that!"

As the group devolved into a squabbling mob, Vert and Chika only looked on with despondence.

"The hopes and dreams of Gamindustri are in front of us right now... This depresses me more than dropping React support for the One, Chika..."

"There there, Lady Vert. If you must rely on me to hold your spirits up, then so be it, I'll do it!"

"Thank you, Chika, but there is no need to do so, especially right now. Get your hand off my butt!"

"S-Sorry! It does that on its own..."

Indeed, the hopes and dreams of Gamindustri are here, and there is nothing wrong with that. Signing off.

* * *

**A/N:**** This chapter is a pure testament to my WORDINESS, because this was supposed to be part of the next chapter about 3,500 words ago!**

**I'm not kidding, but perhaps it was for the best, since there's some heavy stuff next time! I know, please lower your dongers, everyone. :3 Kitty face.**

**See you next time!**


	23. The Melancholy Of Omniphilus Thornton

**Author's Note: What will happen... Uh, what will happen... I got nothing. I already asked this question last chapter. Doy. Also, BIG READ AHEAD!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and perhaps an understanding or two...**

**Original Post Date:**** 11/15/15**

* * *

"Okay! Waiting around isn't my idea of a meeting starting up! _Where are they?!_"

Inside the Leanbox Basillicom, Noire had been pacing back and forth impatiently for some time, and the resident CPU didn't seem to like that.

"Noire, I must ask you to be more patient in my Basilicom." scolded Vert. "Our guests and their escorts should arrive soon. It has only been... ten minutes since we've arrived at that. I've even asked if you would like some refreshments, but you've refused them..."

Neptune and Blanc could be seen off to the side, where they were enjoying some black tea and powdery biscuits, the former more so as she had almost a whole platter polished off all by herself.

"Rrrnmnmnm~! ***Gulp!*** Ah, you can't rush these things, Noire! I've tried doing that, sometimes, but man were the results not pretty!"

Blanc had a comic-sized tick mark sitting on her white bonnet, because hats and decorations are always a part of every little girl's body.

"Because without their hat, they will die..." The Loweean blinked, scowling when she realized what she said. "Ugh. Anyway, if anyone's aware of _your_ rush jobs, it's me, Neptune... What were you on when you went and released that unfinished Hedgehog Boom abomination on my system...?!"

Neptune wilted. "Sorry... I saw a big red button and I pushed it. I didn't think pressing that would ship them! Wait, I feel like I used this joke before. Hey, is it just me, or is something perception-shattering going to take us for a loop-de-loop today?"

The Goddesses of Black and White gave a tandem sigh at Purple's statement, as the one of Green cleared her throat.

"Ladies, I'm aware of the possible reactions that our guests might make us feel..." Vert gave a quick glance over to Blanc, who narrowed her eyes at Vert in return. "But, for the sake of progression, we must do our best to rein them in and try for a peaceable resolution. Are we in agreement?"

The other three nodded, to Vert's reassurance, even if the the most petite of them took a bit before doing it.

"Good. Now, we already have a few guests here waiting in the wings. All that we're waiting on are the arrivals of Segula and... Chet." The blonde shook her head, and her boobs with it. "I've said it just earlier; I won't lie and say that I don't feel some displeasure and apprehension in meeting him, but this must be done."

"Yeah, we've been talking about this guy for a good few chapters now," remarked a neutral Neptune, " and I don't think he's as big a deal as we're makin' it out to be! He didn't do much, ri— ACK!"

Neptune found herself getting hoisted up high by her hoodie, a verily vexed and vitriolic Vert glaring at her..., with three-quarters of her blue eyes encircled in an ominous red ring!

"**My program...! My guests...! My pride...! That man has made a mockery of it all! I HAVE VERY MUCH A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY, NEPTUNE!**" Vert has been through quite a bit as of late.

Both Noire and Blanc took a step back, not wanting to deal with this, while leaving Neptune consigned to Vert's uncharacteristically hostile outburst.

"Th-That's all right, Vert," started a quivering Neptune, trying not to stare back too hard, "I'm feeling kind of cranky towards the guy too... It's not like I endorse the stuff he did to Tekken, but like playing Meier Cid's Civilizations, it's not always a good idea to pick a fight with the bad-looking guy! Unless, you know, he's being stubborn in keeping the good stuff to himself, then by all means launch Double-Nep Raiser at him!"

Neptune's strange analogy caused Vert to slacken her grip, letting the girl drop back to the floor with her hood drawn up over her head while giving the somewhat scatterbrained CPU a bemused quirk of her brow.

"That's... I don't know how to properly respond to that... But, thank you for the kind advice, Neptune..." said Vert, cooling down.

"Ah, that's Neptune for you," said Noire, as she and Blanc took a step towards them now, "even if she's says complete nonsense at times, it almost always seems to disarm such hostility. It's kind of cheap, but eh."

"_Almost_ always." Blanc raised a finger in emphasizing what Noire had just said. "Don't worry; I'll be angry for all of us if it comes to it. Hell, give me a moment, so I can do it."

The petite CPU closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, taking in a moment of silence that her intrigued friends gave her in wanting to see where this would go...

And then Blanc exploded, a familiar expression on her face while bringing out her hammer and bashing in a nasty hole in the flooring! "**That bastard had the nerve to call himself a Representative of MY Nation! If by the end of all this he doesn't learn his lesson, then so help me I'm going to unleash HELL on him for his stupidity!**"

"N-No! Not my Basilicom!" Vert ran over to inspect the damage, passing by Blanc with an angry frown. The petite CPU didn't look too broken up about it, and eventually Vert finished with nary a word exchanged between them.

"Ugh, can this day get any worse?" groaned Noire, already exhausted despite nothing important happening y—

"I have a miracle, and she's got pink hair!"

Oh look, something important's happening, as Chet seemingly materialized from the ether before the four Goddesses with something extra on hand... By that, I mean a pink-haired girl dressed in a gray and yellow-accented robe was being held in his outstretched arms, looking downright happy to be there. "Novella, sweetheart, you're going to have to reintroduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm a miracle!" said the girl, Novella, whose radiant blue eyes shone true through the tender hearts of (two of) our four CPUs, and whose pink Escher-ian braids bounced with her every opposite word. "I only have Daddy in this new dimension, so please don't murder him."

Her words and actions came out so naturally and unaffected, that it was almost a pity that she was here defending her fath— Wait, what did she say?

"Work your magic, child." said Chet, hoping for the best as he let his daughter down to the floor. "Unfortunately, Tekken-sensei couldn't join us. She's recovering from a rather extensive steam burn. I've never seen her so happy."

The mention of Tekken being mishandled again didn't sit well with the CPUs, but at the moment they were focusing on the bundle of joy that accompanied Chet. Well, except for Vert, who whispered to the others. _"T-Tekken wasn't the one who was supposed to escort him h_—"

"Anyway, there seems to have been a slight issue concerning the other day's broadcast." Chet stated, casually. "Mainly because I was in it, but also because I seem to have lost my bearings and ended up in another dimension. You know how it is some days."

Novella walked forward, grabbing the hands of both Vert and Blanc with young eagerness as she said, "That's why you should forgive Daddy. We're another dimension away from the people we love, and I don't know if I'll ever see my mommy again. Forgive Tekken-sensei, too, please. She taught me all about tempura!"

Between Novella's cavity-inducing sweetness and, well, _Chet_, the CPUs weren't sure what to make of all this. In fact, all of them looked to be disoriented because of this, and it took a long moment until Neptune walked up to the smiling child and daintily poked her cheek, earning a confused mewl.

"Uhhhh, did I hear that right...?" asked Neptune, keeping up her poking until Novella shifted away from her touch. "This cute-as-a-smiling-muffin sweetie is your...?"

Noire then made her way towards them all, looking pale as she muttered, "I-I don't believe it...! That little girl just called him 'Father'...!" Some color returned to her face as the more rational CPU took a bit to think on it. "Wait, this... isn't the first time we've heard of this...! Yeah, back in the segment proper, when Chet began talking to Bla—"

"YOU!" Blanc lost it, breaking off from the child's tiny grip as she sped towards Chet and yanked by the collar, bringing him face-to-face with her despite her smaller height! She glared up at him, showing just how pissed she was with her teeth clenched and her pupils narrowed in his direction. "You must have think you have some brass balls if you think that bribing a child to say all that will get us to forgive you for what you've done!"

To her, he had obviously fooled this little girl, who looked nothing like him in her eyes, to try and play to their sympathies. Thoughts of Ram and Rom being similarly and hypothetically played only helped bring her emotions to a boil, as she yelled.

"Do you have ANYTHING to say, before I turn you into a smear on the floor, you shitheaded _jackass?!_" Blanc's mighty roars were absolutely thunderous.

Meanwhile, Vert kept a sturdy hold over Novella's shuddering hand, though the shaking came entirely from the Goddess herself. Neptune and Noire looked to be more curious than anything.

"I like how all y'all'er surprised about is how I've got a daughter." Chet replied, maintaining his smile despite the violence he would likely suffer shortly. "Dimension hopping is just something that happens, but assholes with cute kids? Naw. _No way that's possible._"

Blanc could care less with what he had to say. "You're damn right you're an assh— Huh? Y-You...?"

Novella had made her way towards the enraged CPU, prodding innocently at her bum in getting her attention. It did, and the little girl's presence immediately began eating away her drive to make good on punishing Chet the way she wanted to. Young children had that effect on her, as the only other thing that could defuse her so easily like this would be the sight of her younger sisters doing the same as Novella right now.

"Aunty Blanc, are you gonna hurt my daddy?" She asked in that sweet voice, further taking away Blanc's resolve... "Mommy says that you should let her punish Daddy..., but I'm not sure where my mommy from this dimension is."

"Your mother...?" Blanc faltered at the thought that some poor woman would reproduce with a man such as Chet. "What?"

Now that she got a closer look at her, Blanc noticed a few more intricacies of the child's looks... Other than her gray robe, she had on a yellow capelet that went around her shoulders, secured by an equally yellow ornament of a bird's head in the center. Going with the bird theme, Novella's otherwise normally-crafted shoes had wings coming out of each outer side. As to that strange descriptor approximately eighteen lines ago, perhaps it meant something related to some sort of optical illusion, as Novella sported an absurd amount of braids behind her head, weaved together like a pink curtain that extended just below her shoulders, while only two of them hung from either side of her face. Other than that, she seemed to be carrying a book of some kind, belted to her waist.

Yeah, she looked nothing like her father. Didn't share his mandarin hair, his golden eyes, or freckles across the bridge of his nose... Beyond, Chet never came with a full-body description, nor much fanart, so yeah, she looked nothing like her father. Just who could Novella's mother be...?

"Novy, why don't you go outside and wait while I get brutally murdered?" asked Chet, casually accepting his coming beating. "I promise we can go to Pocketed Monstrosities Park once Tekken-sensei's feeling better."

The child nodded and backed up a step only to go and bump into a waiting Vert, whose sudden aptitude for stealth spooked all who watched them.

"Huh? Aunty Vert?" said Novella.

Looking up at the tall Goddess, Vert's eyes appeared to be covered in shadow, her intent unclear to the girl as she began asking some questions.

"Your name is Novella, correct...?" Vert asked her.

"Y-Yes?"

"And that man is rightly your father...?"

"Uh-huh...?"

Novella looked over to her dad, still happy and held close in Blanc's clutches, but perhaps a little too content as he got comfy and stretched out with his arms. As for the CPU herself, she just kept staring at Novy and Vert, as unsure as ever to what the hell's going on thanks to the latter's secrecy.

"Do you love him so, Novella...?" asked Vert.

This time she nodded more confidently in answering her.

"I see..."

While all of this was going on, Neptune and Noire had been reduced to being spectators, but despite being just as in the dark about all this as Blanc was, they didn't mind.

"Yeesh, you think you'd need a jazzy jackhammer to break through this tension." Neptune stated, throwing a few kernels of salty-sweet kettle corn into her mouth. "You know, I get the feeling that this isn't as big a deal as we're makin' it out to be. Just a protagonist's hunch."

"You know what..., you're right, Neptune." agreed Noire, not asking permission to partake from her purple friend's bag. "In fact, seeing that the perspective changed to highlighting Vert and Novella, I can only guess that this will turn out—"

"_EEEEEeeeh~!_"

"— like I thought it would."

That high-pitched squeal came from none other than the Leanbox CPU, who took to snuggling Novella into her mighty bosom in a manner not unlike a venus flytrap.

"_Ooooohhh_, you're just the cutest thing, Novella~! Such a good girl, and still so young~! Ah-hahahaha, how wonderful~!"

The sight of Vert clinging ever so lovingly was enough to deflate many sour feelings, except for Blanc, because Chet took that moment to admire her in a manner she didn't approve of...

"Ah, Lady White Heart, never change, my beautifully smooth-chested Goddess!" For those yet unconvinced, Chet's a weirdo.

"G-G-**Get the hell off of my chest!**" Blanc demanded, resorting to violence almost instantly.

Letting go of him, Blanc planted a foot into his face, harshly grabbed him by the collar before he fell, and spinned him upside-down so she could slam him down _headfirst_ onto the floor. A thud and several sickening cracking noises could be heard as he made contact, Chet's poor neck was bent almost at a right angle, causing almost everyone to back up out of revulsion...

...until Novella poked out of Vert's muffling embrace to say one crucial line... "It's okay, Daddy's not dead. Aunty Blanc went easy on him, and only the floor cracked. Mmph!"

After assuring that she knew her father was okay, she was brought back into Vert's boobies for her trouble: face-first.

"_And you even know when someone is going to be okay~. Such a smart girl~!_" Vert cooed.

While that was reassuring, the real clincher had to be when the man himself (who was still on his neck, mind) croaked out, "_Well..., I've failed yet again to achieve my ultimate destiny... Ouch..._"

The Lowee CPU was extra repulsed, backing up from him as she said, "What the hell is _wrong_ with you...? Are you saying you _wanted me to kill you?_"

"Believe me, Lady White Heart... I've tried... Ugh..." Chet fell over, taking a bit of time to get back up to his feet because utter pain.

Be he in severe pain or not, Blanc prodded her finger into his sternum with nigh enough force to stab. She was irate as ever. "I only have so much patience, _Chet_. Don't squander this second chance, g_ot it?!_"

He gave a shaky thumbs-up. Hey, I didn't say he was invincible or anything; floors hurt, Blanc murder-izes.

"Yo, got some room again for us protagonist girls?!" Ever the attention-seeking heart of the group, Neptune butted into the conversation after having finished the popcorn. Noire sauntered over shortly after, her hands behind her head in being pretty chill for once.

"It's because other than the time it's taking, I have little stake in this part, and I have to wait for the next— Wait..." Noire blinked, registering what she said before shaking her fist at the fourth wall, ticked off. "Wait, why the hell am I talking to _you?!_ Just you wait, I'll have my revenge...!"

Uh, okay. Whatever you say.

Ignoring Noire, the purple-ette bounded over to a still-getting-smothered Novy, saying with some excitement, "This is all so sugar and spice, that everything's looking nice! Well, except Tekken getting burned literally... Ehehe-he..." Neptune shook her head, turning to address her father. "But seriously, Chet-dude, steam is either meant for conveniently covering us up or for downloading games, not for— Huh?"

Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, Neptune, along with the other Goddesses, looked over to a still-stifled Novella, where something could be seen flickering and projecting from her back. Of course, the Planeptunian saw fit to comment first.

"Huh? What are those, looking all sparkly? Wings?" Neptune blinked. They looked shiny, translucent, butterfly-esque. "Hold on, they actually remind of a certain—"

"I... I... I made it...! (Xo X ;)"

Right on cue, Histoire hurriedly flew into the room through the automatic front door, because they've always had that installed. Plus, could she _actually_ open a door without finding it difficult?

Anyways, she looked to be red in the face, exhausted after going through... something.

"Whoa, and there's the Oracle of the hour!" exclaimed Neptune. "How ya doin', Histy? I was about just about to segue into you! Boy, you look like you ran some track and field! On a book!"

"Y-Yes... I'm... sorry for making you worry, everyone..." Histoire panted, taking a moment to settle her tome on the floor so she could recuperate. "I was... supposed to escort..., er, Chet, but I ran into a problem on the way... It's..., um, it's really embarrassing to recount, and it would go off on an unrelated tangent from whatever you may have been talking about, so... Yes."

A cold sweat formed on the back of Histoire's neck, the cause a nerdy voice echoing in her mind that said, "_Nerr, your wings are soooo hi-technical~!_"

"Lowee can be so cold..." Histoire mumbled to herself, gaining enough rest to hover once more and go towards the CPUs. "Anyway, I apologize. Oh? We have visitors? My goodness, perhaps I'm more exhausted than I thought...!"

"Well, other than your spacing out just now, this is just perfect timing on your part, Histoire!" said Chet, resplendent with the imprint of Blanc's shoe on his face. "Oh, Novy, dearest, your wings are starting to show."

"...? MMPH!"

As Novella began trying to pry herself from Vert's loving clutches, Chet explained. "Sorry about that. As you can probably infer by now, Novy's just started developing her wings. She gets those from her Mother."

As soon as she won out, Novella willed the shimmering behind her back to disappear. As soon as she did, though, her blue eyes locked on to Histoire, quivering with anticipation.

"Mommy?"

...

The drop of a pin could be heard in the silence that followed, with all their eyes going back and forth across all three of this... this... loving family. Histoire may have been tired, but that didn't stop her from going deathly still from being labeled as a part of Novella's creation.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but did you just say that I am your—"

"**MOMMY?!**" All four CPUs finished Histoire's question for her, yelling it loud and clear.

Neptune in particular had a panic attack towards hearing this bombshell, shuddering intensely as she yelled, "B-B-But I'm too _cute_ to be a godmother! I kept worrying about Nep Jr. staying innocent, when I should have been worrying about _my Histyyyy!_"

"Tchwa, how does that even work?!" Noire went into a ramble, losing it more and more as a certain thought got stuck in her head. "B-Between an average person and... and... I'm sorry, the math doesn't add up, and I don't want to think about it! I mean, Histoire's not as small as many say, and of course, at the end of the day we can't say what she does during her private time, b-b-b-b-but how did THIS pass by us for so long...?!"

"Um, I'm sure I've mentioned that I feel like I have hopped dimensions here, right?" Chet went ignored. "Is no one paying attention to me anymore? I know it's tough getting top billing over a collected cast such as this, but come on!"

He shrugged, as if saying "screw it".

"You know what, shit on it. I'll just say what I want if this is how it's going to go! You wanna know how? Histoire possesses incredible elasticity of flesh! That's it! BOOM, take _that_ to your Biology class!"

Chet threw his arms in the air in celebration, and Histoire's face glowed red hot in embarrassment. The CPUs were even more in shock over what they heard.

"NOOOO! This is too much, make it stop, make it STOOOOP!" Blanc took to trying to block out anything and everything that had to do with all this by holding her head over her ears.

"AH! I didn't want to hear how Histy Jr. is formed! My innocent mind!" shouted Neptune, assuming the fetal position. "I told you all that perceptions were to be shattered! I TOLD you!"

Noire took to yelling dramatically for letting out how she felt, going onto her knees and yelling to the sky, "I'M SO SORRY I ASKED! I'M SO SORRYYYY!"

Vert, meanwhile, took on Histy's deadened silence while staring emptily...

Fighting through her inner turmoil, Histoire approached the child, a smile present on Novella as she did.

"I-I-I... am your mother...?" she asked, shaking from the revelation.

"Uh-huh," Novy blissfully responded, closing the last of the distance between them to tug on her mother's skirt, "you're my Mommy, Mommy~!"

Histoire took a moment to register, process, analyze and respond...

"（〇Д〇）Haaahhh..." ... and overloading herself into a system shock in the process, breathing in deeply before fainting into her tome.

***Ga-Soft Clamp!***

"Ouch!" When Histoire fell into her book, it clamped down on her a little too roughly, and she snapped out of her overload. Don't worry, the tome didn't close on Novella's hand, as she tugged enough of Histy's purple dress to stick out like a bookmark during that moment. However, she felt like wanting to stay knocked out when Novella followed up with a burning question for her.

"Elastic means stretchy. What does he mean, Mommy? Are you stretchy?"

Tears formed in the Oracle's eyes. No single emotion could describe the Beethovenian symphonies for which Histoire's heartstrings served as piano wires.

"Novella, you know good and well that your mother didn't follow us here." Chet reminded her, but to no avail as the precocious OC child continued tugging at her mother's clothes.

Eventually, the CPUs calmed down over the revelation they were witness to, returning to some semblance of rationality...

***WHUMPH!***

"Gerk...!"

... except for Blanc, deciding to give Chet a kidney punch for what he said.

"Watch what the hell you're saying, bastard!"

"Yowch, don't beat-'em-up the poor guy, Blanny...!" Neptune pleaded, running over to the reeling man and offering a Nep Bull for the pain. "Anyway, sorry for glazing over your own dimensional shenanigans like a doughnut, guy. You weren't the first, and you're not the last either, so despite all the loop-de-loops, we're treating you like the middle child."

Being a middle child himself, those were terms Chet could grasp.

Noire shook her head in response to what Neptune compared this all to. "Ugh... Okay, let's just back up for a moment here... Again, I'm sorry for bringing up the physics of... yeah. Novella is Histoire's daughter from another dimension, is that right...?"

No one expected for Vert to be moving again for some time, much less smiling like nothing had happened and urging the floating Oracle from behind, as she said, "Even if she is from an alternate dimension, I wouldn't question Histoire's progeny if this little miracle is what's to come of it!" The busty CPU quirked her head in gesturing to the tome. "Histoire, it's rude to leave your daughter waiting. Give her some much-needed attention!"

"A-All right, but I'm not... Uh..." Still looking uncertain, Histoire placed a hand on Novella's shoulder, asking nervously, "Wh-What can your... mother do for you, Novella...?"

"Hmm..."

Whether it was due to finally hearing _everyone_ talk about different dimensions or getting unsatisfied with her would-be mother's turn of phrase, Novella began staring vacantly at Histoire.

"N-Novella?"

Histoire's daughter from another dimension sighed heavily. Taking in hand the tome which she kept at her hip at all times, the girl opened the book to an unnumbered page. "Run Away." she read, sounding incredibly bored, before being sucked into the tome, fleeing from the world beyond her.

Histy blinked, unsure of what just happened.

"Wh-What...? Did I say something wrong?"

As Vert shook her head with disapproval, the father voiced his.

"Nice job, Angel Cheeks." said Chet as some viscous brown liquid oozed from the corner of his mouth. "She's gone and holed herself up in her book. She's not going to come out of there for at least another hour." Chet walked over to his daughter's tome and pocketed it away in his jacket. "Oh, well, can't really stay mad at you when I, more than any other man in the world, know what you look like naked. Maybe not you for certain, but if you're anything like Novella's real mother, you ain't half as innocent as you look. You're a real monster under the sheets, Babe, a new game plus, after final boss type of monster. I'm talking next gen re-release additional content boss. Ho-lee-shite!"

"..."

If full-body blushes didn't exist, Histoire would debunk that at this moment, as her embarrassment led her to retreat into her tome just like her daughter, gently descending to the floor below.

"And that, my Goddesses, is how Daddy gets back at Mommy when she's the one that makes Novy upset." remarked Chet, laughing it up. "I'm a boor all around, but for some reason, it's Angel Cheeks that most often makes Novella sad. I wonder if that means she's a Daddy's girl."

No one found him funny, especially Neptune, who looked at him with an unhappy glare.

"You know, Chet the Chet-Chet, you can be a real butt! This is a T-rated fic, so lay off my Histy, in BOTH senses!"

"Yes, I must agree with Neptune here," began Vert, sternly looking over at their visitor, "because no matter how one looks at it, your daughter's adorable introduction does not detract from how we must now judge you... This is OUR dimension, not yours."

Noire shrugged, frowning in the face of frustration. "I almost don't want to believe you're this eccentric! How did our counterparts ever have the patience to deal with you?!"

Blanc crossed her arms, gritting her teeth as she said, "In fact, all you've done from the start was get on our nerves! We have our own issues to deal with, we can't just keep paying attention to you! Also, what did you expect when you introduced Histoire to a daughter that she's not going to have over here?"

At the mention of the Oracle, Histoire's tome began rattling around on the floor... No one paid any attention to that, as Chet opened his mouth to say words again.

"That may be all well and true, but fact of the matter is, I'm having fun, and that's something I've not been doing much lately." Chet's smile twitched slightly. "I don't really know when the last time I've been able to enjoy myself was. The Histoire of my dimension and I started a relationship knowing full well that it wouldn't work out, the fact that we actually had Novella was, well it was a bit of a surprise. To me, especially. I thought it'd be all love and peace, but as it'd turn out, there's a lot you have to give up after you become a Daddy. I had to take an indefinite leave of absence from my post as Lowee's NPC rep just so I'd have the time to take care of my little girl. Histoire was kind enough to make sure the money came in while I did the stay-at-home-dad thing. It was nice. I liked being a father..."

It was then that Chet realized that he was speaking out loud, going off on something that he didn't intend to verbalize.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." said Chet, mortified yet smiling. "None of that's fun at all! Lady White Heart, why don't you hit me with your hammer and send me off Team Rocket style? I was getting a little too real right there, and I'd prefer if we just got back to the slapstick. It's not quite so heavy that way."

The breast of Chet's jacket started to rumble and shine with a golden light. Novella's head popped out from inside Chet's shirt, pouting something fierce before jumping out of Chet's clothes and clinging onto his neck like some kind of neck-hugger.

"Daddy, you're a dummy," said Novella, still pouting.

"Now, Novella, that's not nice to say."

Novella just buried her face in her father's hair, upset with him. "It's not nice for Daddy to get real and say it's nothing."

"Oh, child..." Chet patted her head before returning focus towards the Goddesses. "Well, my esteemed ladies, I'm sorry for leaving before we settle anything, but now I've got to go see about making my daughter smile. Au revoir, for now!"

"**And just where do you think you're going...? (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)**"

Tiny hands could be felt gripping Chet by the back of his clothes, as he was spun around to face a glowering Histoire, whose surprising spurt of strength enabled her to lift him up off the floor... by an inch. How are these ladies so quick? Upon noticing Novella, however, she dropped the angry face and gave the alternate daughter a delighted smile.

"Novella, could you be a dear for Mommy and unlatch from his neck~? He and I have some important things to discuss, and I may end up flailing him every which way."

Before the OC child could act on her re-lit excitement, Neptune playfully added, "Ooooh, you better listen to what she has to say, Histy Jr~. Don't know about your real mommy, but this Histy is a fighter! What, she was playable, it counts!"

Novella smiled. "Yes, Mommy!" Releasing her father to the custody of her mother, Novella ran to the side of the four Goddesses. Grabbing hold of Blanc and Noire's hands, to the confusion of the two, and to the jealousy of Vert and Neptune. "I'm gonna make the Blanc and Noire of this dimension my girlfriends! Don't break Daddy too much while I'm gone!"

The two were then led to another room, caught unaware by her sudden actions, though not enough to at least say something about it.

"H-Huh? Wait..., what are you going to do...?" asked Blanc.

"Wh-What?! Girlfriends?! Th-There will be no such thing h-happening here!" stammered Noire.

The other two were left wondering why they haven't been chosen... Somehow.

"Aww, why didn't she want to play house with me~?" cooed Vert. "Such a lovely child~."

"Silly Novella! There's no confirmed yuri in Neptunia!" Neptune didn't sound all that offended, but one could _hear_ her eyebrows waggling in knowing the truth. "But hey, thanks for stealing my common main squeeze, Histy Jr!"

Chet just stood there as Histoire held his coat, her being in mild shock over thinking about what her alternate daughter intended to do, but she had a more serious issue to deal with at the moment. Well, as serious as this gets.

"Now then. Chet, was it? I do apologize if I seemed rather distant up until now. Given the circumstances, you'd understand, wouldn't you?"

Histoire paused, giving Chet enough time to res—

"**That doesn't matter for you now, I'm afraid.**" Okay, maybe not. "Please understand, we're not going to let you leave. Allow me to explain; as you yourself have pointed out, you are not from this dimension. The unfortunate fact of the matter is that since we are experiencing dimensional difficulties at this moment, you are to undergo noninvasive analysis to see if we can determine a cause for this, if at all. Do you understand so far?"

For once, Chet's perpetual smile was replaced with an expression of surprise... and titillation.

"I understand that you're being incredibly sexy at the moment," he began, "but should we be a little more concerned that a little girl with pink hair has just whisked away two of the four— Wait where did Lady Green Heart go?" For some reason, Vert was now no longer with them, leaving only Neptune the only CPU present.

"FOCUS, CHET! (*`д´*)" Histoire shook Chet in her teensy arms. "I've already had enough to deal with before meeting you, from trying to fit in spaces for three more people to live in the Basilicom, weathering a monster invasion, Neptune... Uh, Neptune... Oh wow, I suppose Neptune has behaved herself here at home...! Well, other than her suspension."

"Oh yeah, the power of character development! Wait..."

"... BUT, on top of dealing with what you've caused in Lowee, we have to accommodate for yet _another_ perverted visitor..."

Histoire gestured over to the just-closing front doors, where Plutia and the other guest character were walking in... Well, the sleepyhead looked very well-rested and shiny for some reason, while Segula was blissfully draped around her neck.

"Huh...? Are you talking about me or Seggy...?" asked a confused Plutia.

"... AND we have yet another dimension on top of THAT to address!"

From the back door of the lobby, the initial Gamarket three plus one spacey idol and another girl who knew a thing about Meteors walked in, most of them impatient. The one with the pink hair and the staff offered a meek, courteous wave hello.

"Um... H-Hi. I suppose this is a bad time to say that we're getting kind of—"

"**YOU WILL WAIT YOUR TUUUURN!**"

Histoire's sudden shout startled everyone into staying quiet, as she sat on her tome fuming out her ears with her face red with frustration. "Now then! Do you have _anything_ to possibly contribute that doesn't involve my turning you on or anything equally as unhelpful? Answer carefully, Chet. _Answer carefully._"

For once, the inquisitive Chet glared at Histoire. He didn't often glare at folks, usually just smiling with varying levels of antipathy behind his face, but he was honest to goodness glaring at Histoire, and she wasn't ever going to be prepared for what he had to say.

"I've got two things to say. For one, I remember why it didn't work out between Angel Cheeks and me. You're a bitch of a fairy, less than four feet with a five foot stick up your ass who doesn't know a damn thing about raising my daughter!" Chet slapped Histoire's hands away. "Two: my daughter, and I do mean MY daughter, will end up conquering all four nations if we let her form a harem. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna step in and stand in the way of her romance because that's what daddies do. That's what a good parent does, and that's something that neither the you here, nor Novella's actual mother have any clue how to do. Pardon my stride, Lady Histoire. I'm going to get my little girl because that is what I do."

Chet stomped away, leaving behind a stunned Histoire, and a gaggle of other guests who realized too late that they intruded in on a very, very awkward scene, which had now led to an awkward silence. None felt more awkward than the Oracle herself, who stared dead ahead where Chet used to stand, her hands shaking from a combination of the adrenaline from yelling and her nerves with getting talked back. Regret began filling her conscience...

"...Oh no..."

"H-Histy? You OK?"

Neptune gave Histoire a tap on her arm, getting little in the way of feedback from the tome...

"I'm fine... Neptune, do you have a megaphone...?"

Well, it was little in the sense that she only moved her mouth.

"Uh, I do." She pulled out some hi-tech, digital-looking megaphone. "Found it in the yard the other day! Looks like something a diva would use!"

The Gamarket bunch all eyed it curiously, Ai in particular trying not to look happy as Histoire slowly took it in her hands and faced the way the man went.

"Thank you, Neptune... I've gone over the line, and I need to mend this...!"

She took a few breaths, readying her voice for a second or two. Then, she talked into it...

"**Rr-HMM! Testing, one, two, three... Chet, Novella, can any of you hear me?**"

"Gaaarh!" Chet covered his one now-deafened ear with one hand and pushed Histoire's megaphone away with the other, he and his daughter somehow in front of her when the tome spoke into the volume-increasing device. The CPUs Green, Black, and White all followed him. "I only left to get my daughter! Watch where you point that thing! Gah!"

"Daddy..." Novella whimpered from her father's side. "My ears hurt..."

"A-Ahh!" Histoire panicked.

Needless to say, Histoire may have been presumptuous in accepting anything that Neptune may have tinkered with, and the proof was in the pudding when Neptune did that bashful thing one does with their foot.

"Ehehe, sorry."

"Ohhh... It's all right..." Histoire fell into a regretful frown as she let the device drop listlessly from her grasp, going over to the father-daughter pair to try and work things out. "Chet, Novella, I... I'm sorry... I've let myself blow up, and I didn't even consider anyone but myself over this past exchange..."

She took in a deep breath. "I don't want to leave it like this; is there anything I can do for you to make life in this Gamindustri better for you? Anything at all?"

"I'm with Narrator, why would you accept anything Lady Purple Heart gives you?" Chet dug into his inner breast pocket and pulled out Novella's tome, overlooking Neptune's uneasy smile. "Novella, return for now."

Novella dematerialized into particles of shimmering light to return to the pages of her tome.

"I wonder if the Medical Center can treat sudden deafness like it does the other status aliments? Goodness shit..." Chet tucked his daughter's book back away into his coat before checking again that his ears weren't bleeding. "So what's this faff now? You wanna help me and my girl, do you?"

Histoire nodded, bowing by the neck as she said, "Yes. It's not only the right thing to do, but I will admit selfishness on my part in that I'd want to make a connection with my... my daughter. Heavens, that's going to take some time getting used to...!"

"Hey, no leaving out the main character here, guys!"

Neptune couldn't help but step in, leaning in and naturally adding some levity to the situation simply by smiling as all eyes were on her.

"Look, as Histy Jr's self-appointed godmother, whatever sort of family drama's going on has gotta go!" She placed a hand on Chet's shoulder, sounding like a cheesy salesman as she said, "Chet, baby, _muh man_, I think we see that there's more to this than meets the eye, so why don't you two have a little parent pow-wow in the other room there? _You're taking up too much screentime!_"

One part impressed and one part annoyed, Neptune laid a hand on both their shoulders, asking, "So, whaddya say, guys? Let's best it up!"

"Parent pow-wow sounds like a euphemism for something dirty," said Chet, his brow quirked. "Well, if you insist on going for the happy family route, I must warn you. It won't be a Happy End, friend." Chet then turned to face Neptune. "By the way, you were already named Novella's goddess-other[sic] shortly after she was born."

"Whoa, for reals? Oooh, hoo-_hoo~!_" Neptune celebrated, despite not knowing what the hell a goddess-other[sic] was.

As Chet took Histoire by the hand, Neptune scrunched her arms up and did a little jig at hearing the news. Histoire may not have felt as outwardly joyous, but that's not to say that she wasn't glad that she hadn't driven their visitor away.

"I'm aware that it may not end well... I may not be Novella's real mother nor your lover, but I feel I should atone for however the Histoire in your dimension may have slighted you. Thank you for putting up with me, Chet."

At last, she offered a sincere smile, causing Chet to blush and smile awkwardly. Sighing, he said, "Well..., I guess I wasn't exactly being all that reasonable myself. Yeah I got problems with Histoire back home, but..." He sighed again. "It was... wrong of me to take it all out on you just because you've got the same face."

A golden light started to shimmer from inside Chet's coat. Novella's tome was rattling. She wanted to get out, but Chet'd rather not have his daughter see him so out of sorts.

"Anyway!" Chet started back up, holding his coat close against his body. "If you're honest about wanting to help out our family..., I guess we can work together for now." Chet smiled, though he struggled to contain Novella in her tome until he couldn't take it much longer. "Okay, okay! My daughter's become so impatient! Here!"

The father opened his coat, looking from behind like he was flashing Histoire, and out came Novella. The little girl leaped at Histoire and caught her Mother(temp.)'s tome by the open pages.

"_Mommy! Mommy!_ Does this mean me and Daddy can live with you in Planeptune?" Novella asked, bouncing happily.

Histoire chuckled as she lifted Novella up from under her arms, or at least tried. After a quick second of futility, the Oracle gave up and just cupped her alternate daughter's cheeks affectionately. Seeing her smile light up in her hands brought warmth to Histoire's being.

"I suppose that's what we're going to do, Novella. Are there any objections to this plan of action, Neptune?"

She looked over to her Goddess expectantly, who in turn looked over to the back, where Blanc, Noire, and Vert all stood silently, watching them with a smile. Turning back to Histy, she gave a thumbs-up.

"You betcha! Welcome to the Hotel Planep-fornia! Such a lovely place; we got cookies, pudding, and all sorts of fun stuff!"

Histoire then bluntly replied, "Neptune, you do realize that now I have to make time for them, and that you'd now have to work harder in my stead like you are supposed to, right?"

Upon hearing those words, Neptune faltered.

"U-Uh... Aw crud, you got me there. Heh, having raised a few kiddies of my own, I know that I should let us cling together then!"

From off-sides, Plutia gave a knowing giggle, while the rest could only look on with awe, albeit with many questions on their minds.

"Then it's settled." Histoire nodded confidently towards the visitors, letting go of Novella's face. "Please bear with me for one more moment, there is something I must do. This won't hurt, Novella."

Histoire floated high above Chet and Novella, looking at them from an angle as her eyes flickered with energy until a bright scan line appeared at their feet. The Oracle then lifted her head up, scanning the two of them until her vision went well past the father's head.

"Just a few more moments..."

She then flew over to Plutia and their other visitor in Segula, who didn't really want to move from her perch around the Ultradimension CPU's shoulders, but she didn't have to as Histoire did her work without disturbing them. Then, she did the same with the Hyperdevotion group, though with so many people, it took a little time before she could finish.

Neptune couldn't help but shout in encouragement. "Whoo you go, Analy-sty!"

"There, my work is done. Now I shouldn't have to be called in here unless it is necessary." She flew back to the father-daughter pair, finished. "I will be analyzing the data I have just procured, to see if there is something that can lead us to fixing the dimensional shift we have been experiencing. It's not much, but it's something." She then gestured to another room. "Come, let us make the arrangements before we return to Planeptune. The Goddesses and the other guests have been waiting patiently for us, as I'm sure you have as well."

Aiming that last part curiously at the fourth wall, Histoire gave a faint grin. That will soon fade, however...

"Lady Purple Heart, I know you were going for analysis, but it just ended up sounding like 'anal' there." said Chet, overlooking Neptune's fallen expression and Histoire's flustered one while turning to Plutia, Segula, and the rest. "Now how long have you lot been standing here, eh?"

"Er..., probably for about half an hour... I don't like standing still, I wanna move my legs..." muttered Segula.

"My feet are _soooo_ tired... Can I go to bed now...?" groaned Plutia.

Resta concurred, saying, "It would have been rude to urge you to finish your business..." She then shifted her eyes dangerously, muttering to herself, "Though, if Chet didn't feel the urge to 'finish' back then, we could have avoided the long wait..."

"Did you say something, Resta?" asked a confused Lee-Fi.

"No, we're just all tired..."

True to what she said, the rest looked tired..., especially the Planeptunian CPU, though it was more out of regret than anything.

"Uh, whoa, that take on my Histy pun was _so not_ what I meant to say..." muttered Neptune. Noire and Vert simply sighed in acceptance, while Blanc just took to shaking her fist at no one in particular.

Novella then went and asked her father, "Daddy, what did sissy Neptune mean by 'anal'?" Her innocent inquiry gave the flustered Oracle another full-face blush.

Chet didn't help matters, a knowing grin stretching across his face as he replied, "Ask your mother. She did promise to help out more."

The OC daughter looked at her mother expectantly. "Mommy what did Neptune mean?"

Almost immediately, Histoire gave an answer, sputtering, "I-I-It means to be too f-fussy and orderly, Novel-l-lla! It's also a naughty word, l-let's just go!" With that, Histoire picked up Novella into her arms while Chet laughed.

"Haha! Well, I'm content." said Chet. "If the Planeptune latch-on party has assembled, let's-a-go! Wait..., this ain't Lowee..."

The daughter let out a squeal of enjoyment, while her mother struggled to carry her out of the room. Histy didn't even look back as she yelled, "**Chet, get over here NOW!**"

"Get on my level, Angel Cheeks!" exclaimed Chet. "So do I get to end the scene on me? QL! Play us out, Narrator Buddy!"

Will do.

With that, the family left the room to get their act together, though it would be a while until they were to leave for Histoire's home nation, as there were still plenty of things to talk about amongst _everyone else here!_

"Yeah, no kidding! This ain't Hyperlibrarium Histoire, this is MY show!" proclaimed Neptune.

The three other CPUs then surrounded the Planeptune CPU, leaning in ominously as they all glared at her silently, prompting Neptune to let out some of the heat from her collar.

"I-I mean, it's _our_ show! What did I say again? Ohh, who else but Neptune, eh? Hehehe...!"

Oh yes, who else but Neptune?

DADA-DA, DA-DA, **DAH!**

See you next time.

...

"I will not lose!" said Chet, stealing the closing line.

* * *

**A/N:**** How many times has the name Chet been mentioned in this chapter (including now)? If your answer is "Too many", then get out, get the hell out! Oh, by the by, the answer is 79.**

**I should say this: this chapter has been collabed and co-written by me and Not Piteous, who once again I am grateful for with all the help and the usage of his characters. It's actually because of reading his Neptunia fic that I got inspired to write! Well, him and Zdood. Look them up, I DARE YOU!**

**I may have said this before, but there IS fanart of Chet and Novella from some time ago. Look up men-don't-scream on DeviantArt, and look for NPC!**

**Up next is Chapter 24, which is the same number as the short end of a full season of anime. WHAT COULD THIS MEAN?! Stay tuned to find out!**


	24. A Blue Heart, A Red-Hot Encounter

**Author's Note: Typing around at the speed of sound...! Ow, my fingers!**

**This chapter was co-written and collaborated upon by yours truly and YuriLover567, so expect everyone's favorite Sonic-ko to take the limelight! I think I just made a completely unrelated Nitroplus pun.**

**Enjoy, for my sake!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and DAMMIT PLUTIA!**

**Original Post Date:**** 11/24/15**

* * *

With their expectations and patience turned on their head, the CPUs had came off of a small breather after the events of last chapter, having finished another round of scrumptious spread of scones and a refresher of tasty tea. CPUs and visitors alike had helped themselves to the food, exchanging both pleasantries...

"My, that creature looks adorable nestled in there~! Would you know where I could find one?"

"Destiny itself had brought us together, Lady Vert. I cannot divulge the whereabouts of this sacred creature to you unless ordained by the world."

... to the usual bickering and moaning, though not from the usual suspects.

"Aw, I wanted something with a little more protein to it...! Are sweets all there is?"

"Yes, and you will NOT shirk my lovely Vert's hospitality unless you're looking to be comboed!"

"Alert Level is at Caution...! Quelorie-Mate ready, in case that the path gets obstructed...!"

As one could tell..., it went well.

"THERE IT IS! I'M GONNA MAKE A LEGENDARY ENTRANCE!"

"I-I-I-I'M GONNA PASS OUT...! _Hurk...!_"

***Ga-CRASH!***

They even got two more visitors, with one running through the front doors shield first, and the other getting thrown off onto the buffet, proving once again that she can stop fun without much effort. Their appearances were also very sudden.

**_COMPLETELY CREDIBLE STORYTELLING DECISION_**

Okay, that's enough of that.

"I have no words on how you've decided to desecrate my Basilicom, Mister Author." Vert narrowed her eyes at the fourth wall. Oh that doesn't bode well.

One medical removal went by, with Chika escorting Abnes to proper care within the Basilicom. The down period went by just as easily, and the CPUs all stood in the center of the lobby, while the rest all waited on standby at the now-cleared table.

Neptune was rubbing her belly with contentment, while her friends only shrugged at such a childish display. "Pwah~! Man, nothing like slidin' some sweet stuff into mah stomach! Full health, yeah!"

Blanc rolled her eyes, before going on to ponder something out loud in her quiet voice. "I'd have imagined you'd be angrier with a _certain someone's_ involvement with your Oracle, Neptune...? Even if it was another Histoire..."

"Heh, I'd ask the same question there to you there, Blanny!" replied Neptune, causing her friend to shrug. "Let's see, between the kid being a thing, and me being, well, _me, _I wouldn't have flipped even if I worked at a devil's burger joint! Who the hell do you think we are?!" The CPU had her hands out by her hips, as if acting out what someone from an anime does. Her friends just smiled and/or sighed, treating this like any other time spent hanging out with Neptune. "And, with Chet and his brood firmly established, why don't we now take some time for Lucky Star #2?! _Segula, come on down!_"

The Planeptunian extended her arm, ushering the next guest character in!

"..."

Neptune's call went unheeded..., so she tried again. "_Seggy, come on doooown!_"

"I don't wanna..."

Neptune's head drooped as she dealt with an uncooperative Segula, who was still clinging onto Plutia's shoulders ever so lovingly. Yes, even when they partook of food.

"Aw, come on," groaned the HD Planeptune CPU, "I know I said we should cling together, but I didn't mean it like _this...!_"

As the one in blue just snuggled some more into her bestest buddy's shoulder, Plutie grumbled, not quite feeling the love anymore. "Seggy, pleeease get off... I'm getting achy keeping you up, and Neppy just wants to help youuu..."

"A-Ah? Okay, I'm sorry!" Like an obedient lapdog, Segula obliged, getting off and walking over where Neptune and the other CPUs were waiting for her. She wore something different than the outfit she wore before, wearing a dark-blue, short-sleeved blouse and skirt, both with yellow accents and short enough to expose her bellybutton and plenty of leg. This time, she wore white, fitting gloves that also extended onto the forearms with some fabric bulk to them, as well as some shimmering gold rings that hung around her wrists. Finally, her "soaping" sneakers were more angular around the ankles, yet still a snug and natural fit.

"**Ohhh**, I think I get what she's referencing now!" chirped Neptune.

Noire scoffed, ignoring the descriptive prose and placing a hand by her waist as she she turned to Segula and said, "Well _this_ isn't going to be weird or awkward at all! So, you're the girl who says she's a CPU, right? Blue Heart, was it?"

"Uh-huh!" The visitor confidently folded her arms, raising a finger as she introduced herself. "I'm Segula, also known as CPU Blue Heart of GenCast!"

"Never heard of it~!" Neptune gleefully voiced her answer the moment Seggy finished, causing the blue girl to actually feel blue as she mirrored Neptune's droop.

"Aww...! I kinda figured that by now..." Segula sadly muttered.

For that, Noire flicked the offender on the forehead.

"Ow! I'm being ambushed!"

"You were doing so good up until this point, Neptune..."

The corner of Segula's mouth quirked upwards a tad over seeing the quick comeuppance, though perhaps she knew something they didn't as well... The girl then scratched her head underneath her long, blue hair, saying, "Man, how did I end up in a different dimension in the first place? One night I was sleeping in Neptune's room like it was nothing, the next day I end up being front and center on the news!"

Vert approached the girl, gazing at her in trying to analyze her. "Well, it's sort of to the side of the headline, but yes, your entrance into our dimension was caught on video..." Her blue eyes then narrowed, displeased as she went on. "Along with the beginning of your sordid tryst with Plutia that is."

As Segula chuckled bashfully, Blanc shook her head, sighing as her anger had peaked a long time ago, and once again she was experiencing emotional emptiness. The bad kind of E3. "First an eccentric pervert who talks strangely and has offspring, now a supposed CPU who is just as open with her tendencies... I have a feeling this isn't the end we'll hear of this, too..."

Noire was there to pick up her friend's emotional slack, scowling like she always does as she asked, "I'd never imagine _anybody_ enjoying what Plutia does behind closed doors, what kind of masochist are you?!"

"U-Uh... I'm sorry..!" she replied, putting her palms up in defense. "It's just... What can I say?! Plutia's the most beautiful girl in all of Gamindustri! She's so nice and carefree! P-Plus, I don't mind if she gets a little rough, ehehe...~" She stared off to the side and smiled dreamily, to the discomfort of the rest.

Plutia laced her fingers together and grinned, touched by the loving praise. "Aw, thank you, Seggy~! Buuut, how could you say that I get rough, when you kept passing out~?"

Segula became pale with what the UD Planeptunian said, turning to face her and exclaiming, "P-Passing out...?! No, I have more stamina than _that_! Look, I can still run like the wind, just watch!"

Panicking, the blue girl ran like the wind, running in a random direction as she became nothing but a blue blur in everyone's eyes and to their surprise.

"WHOA! There's some blast processing in those feet of hers!" yelled Neptune, her lavender hair sticking up from Segula's wake before settling back down into its natural cut.

"Dammit, my hat flew right up there...! Shit!" Blanc's anger began to rekindle as her beloved hat had flown off and got tangled in a chandelier. However, her feelings fizzled quickly when she realized how silly it would be try and fetch it right now, and she sighed. "Screw it. If I go HDD right now, I'll do something I'll regret. I'll wait it out..."

This would the point where the Basilicom's patron Goddess would help her exhausted friend out, but she had her own problems as the wind had hiked up the front of her dress, getting tangled in her hair and even muffling her voice while giving anyone to her front a show.

"MMMPH, MMM-MMMPH...! OOF!"

As Vert fell down to the floor in a writhing heap, Noire looked frustrated, as her black hair was also affected by the burst, with those long twintails of hers were sticking _all the way up_. "I hate you," she muttered to _no one_, "with all of my hate."

Shortly after she grumbled against the author, Segula came running back, panting heavily as she stopped by Plutia's side in showing her just how much endurance she had...!

"S-See ***pant***, what'd I ***pant*** tell ya...? Wahh..." Segula collapsed sitting onto the chair next to the CPU. "I could ***pant*** run at the speed of sound if I wanted to...!"

"Yup, you suuure proved me wrong, Seggy~." Plutia gave her a rub on the head for a job well done, the blue girl reciprocating by leaning into the touch.

While Blanc went to help Vert to her feet and untangle her, Neptune and a now non-hair-disastered Noire brought notice to their guest's change of clothes, with the purple-ette asking, "Hey, before we talk about how you ran faster than a speeding waistband, what's with the new duds?"

"Yeah, that blouse and that skirt look pretty cute actually!" remarked Noire, letting the clothing and cosplay enthusiast through in her voice. "Your outfit almost makes you look that one high school girl who fights tyranny with the scissor blade! I bet I'd look good in something like that too!"

"Uh, thanks? You're talking about these, right?" The blue visitor gestured to her outfit, giving Noire a confused look for her clothing commendation. "Well, before we came over here, Plutia took me shopping. My old clothes were... uh... damaged to say the least."

The sleepyhead let out a knowing giggle, causing Segula to blush.

"Oh." Neptune blinked, not quite getting it before realizing what they meant, and becoming uncomfortable as a result. "_Ohhhhh._ Yeah, you two got really close really fast, huh... I probably blocked out what happened back home in my mind, so Plutie, you actually did... _that_ together then? For reals?"

Plutia switched gears, from looking playful and going with the flow to looking actually offended at what her friend had asked. Balling her fists by her side, she hurriedly replied, "N-No...! I wouldn't do _thaaat_ with somebody I only knew for a day...!"

With hearing that hasty and negative response, Segula became pale with shock. "W-W-W-**What?!** We didn't actually have some Iris Heart Playtime together...?!"

The sleepy girl nodded, feeling a bit of remorse while the rest just cringed at the activity's name. "What did you think when I said it would be _play_time, Seggy...? I played with _you_ and we had fun, didn't we...? You looked so happy, that I didn't want to tell you..."

The others shuddered at the still-explicit implications, while Segula slumped into her seat, despondent at finding out the truth.

Plutia felt bad with letting her down, so she tried to patch things up. "U-Uhh... Don't be sad! We were still having fun...! Um...!"

From the sides, Vert inquisitively looked towards her friends, whispering, "Wait, so is Segula upset that they... did _not_ have an intimate time together...?"

"Nuh-uh, those squeals were real, Vert." answered Neptune. "They did _stuff_ that sounded restrain-y and candle-y and not meant for unsuitable audiences... I'm guessing vanilla Plutie just doesn't know how to explain these things..."

Before anyone else got a word in (not that they'd want to), Plutia then bucked up and said, "Oh boy, I guess I gotta do thiiis the—"

"WHOAWHOAWHOA!" Neptune interrupted her friend's inevitable transformation by throwing herself between Plutia and Segula, landing on her stomach as she looked up towards the former. "N-No need to be hasty and b-bring out Shady Lady Sadie! I-I mean, we're her buddies too, give us a chance to cheer her up! R-Right?"

"I guess...?" Plutia didn't quite get it, but she listened and backed off, and though she was still sulking with sadness, Segula muttered a curse under her breath over Iris Heart getting blocked from appearing.

Neptune got to her feet, beckoning her friends in the process by curling up her upturned palm. All three of them showed a reluctance to getting closer to the situation, thanks to you-know-who being brought up as potential company, but a protesting stomp of the lavender-ette's foot was enough(?) to get them over here.

Satisfied, the Planeptunian turned towards the downtrodden Segula, pushing her up by the shoulders and getting her attention. "Okay! Now then, don't let the despair disease get to you, Seggy! See? You're surrounded by all your friends, so don't worry, be happy!"

The blue-haired CPU of another dimension tilted her head, more confused at this moment than being broken up about Plutia. "Huh? But, you girls aren't exactly the same as the ones I know, I could tell that much... I'm kind of alone here, I take it..." Segula's expression fell, only to come back up again, as if she wouldn't let this affect her. "Eh, I can deal with this. How much more different could you ladies be? I mean, this world seems to be the same as mine with two dimensions being linked! Except, you know, all _this_."

She motioned towards the waiting crew of the S.S. Gamarket, now going six strong with the inclusion of an unexpected Estelle forcing her way in. Vert used the cue to look back at the busted door, then back to Estelle, who was now competing in an arm-wrestling competition with the one in the bikini top, her name hadn't been revealed yet.

"C-Come on, Ein Al...! Just admit _-ergh-_ defeat!" grunted the armored heroine, conveniently uttering the other one's name as her cheeks were red with the effort she put in. "My strength is _-ngh-_ l-legendary; I've handled stone golems and h-heavy metal king Dogoos by myself...!"

The other girl, as revealed to be Ein Al, was also exhibiting a similar strain as she equaled her opponent's strength. "_Kuh...!_ Do not underestimate my might...! B-Behemoths and _-egh-_ fiendish automata could not stop my quest, so why should you...?"

Vert only looked on with pithy indifference as she muttered, "I have no words."

"Why don't I say some then, Vert..." Blanc then stepped in, taking the floor as she addressed Segula. "Anyway, you're obviously no ordinary human; your typical running speed is not normal, almost reaching supersonic levels...! I can almost believe you're a CPU with that speed, but how...?"

Segula grinned, feeling better thanks to the antics present. "Dodging attacks benefits you more than you think! Not to mention I love to move around!" She got up from her chair and bent down at the knees, doing a few stretches before coming back up. "But trust me, running around Gamindustri 20-something times is an easy jog compared to my glory days."

Blanc blinked. Something about Seggy's boast stirred up a primal feeling from deep within her subconscious, reminiscent of an ancient feud that occurred from way back in the annals of Gamindustri's early history..., only to remember that no such thing happened. Especially not with the blue girl.

"I see." That was all she said.

Vert had regained her focus by the time Blanc responded, taking over for her in turn as she offered a simple question for one who claims to be a CPU. "CPU Blue Heart...," began the blonde, " the name doesn't ring any bells with us, but nothing is impossible during these troubled times. If I may ask, would you transform into HDD then?"

The visitor shook her head. "No can do. As much as I hate to admit, I'm very weak. You can probably already tell by how pale and frail I am. Hell, running's a chore for me now, and I love running!"

Noire grumbled, not pleased with their visitor's answer. "Okay. So you can't do much. We can understand that to a scary extent... But, if you're supposed to be a CPU, then are you going to try and take Shares from us then to power yourself up? Four's already a crowd."

Segula's face went bitter, taking offense to the raven-ette's snooty parting comment. "How can I steal Shares when I have _no nation to give them to?_" Her target audience blinked, not prepared that sort of response. "GenCast..., it fell. **Hard**. You see these things?" Segula pointed to one of the golden rings dangling from her wrists. "My Oracle infused what little was left of my Sharicite into these Inhibitor Rings. It's basically life support. They're the only reason why I'm still alive... Without them, I'm good as dead, just like GenCast. Does that answer your question?"

Noire's backpedaled immensely, feeling extremely bad that she made Segula go off on what turned out to be a depressing tangent, as well as kicking herself in her mind for not being more perceptive about their visitor's situation. To hammer the point home, Plutia gave a disapproving glare to the Lastation CPU, while offering a soothing rub for Seggy's shoulders.

"There there...," spoke the sleepyhead, "Noire's just being a big meanie again, and she's sooorry. Isn't that right, Noire?"

The Lastationite was in no position to argue, putting her hands up as she apologized. "Y-Yeah...! I'm very sorry, okay? I mean it...! S-Sometimes I can be difficult..."

While Plutia kept frowning and still needed to be convinced, the CPUs tried to lighten the situation up.

"You tend to behave like that a lot these days, Noire." joked Vert, of all people, who along with Neptune gave a laugh at a pouting Noire's expense.

Blanc gave a light smile as she said, "Yeah, Noire can be insensitive at the worst of times, but she means well."

"Yeesh, I get it...!" Noire rubbed her head, wanting to backtrack her backtrack a bit, but there was no going back. "I said I was sorry, for being as Neptune would say, a butt..."

Seeing the black-haired CPU just laying herself out there, Segula couldn't help but chuckle, a little touched. "All right, apology accepted, Noire. Sorry I snapped, but a lot has happened to me recently. I'm still trying to rein in the whole 'being gone for 1000 freaking years' thing, and now I have THIS to deal with." Segula sighed, with Plutia looking over her with some doubt still on her mind.

Things wouldn't be as hunky-dory for Segula's mood, however, because at that point, something stuck out in Neptune's mind, and so she had to say a thing about it. "1000 years, huh...? Normally, someone would declare their wanting to conquer Earth after being freed or whatever, but if I were to wake up after THAT long, the first thing I'd do is ask where my devoted and de-spotlighted sister is! Uh, do you have a... sis...ter?"

Segula choked; Neptune immediately regretted asking as the blue-nette had the look of death in her eyes.

"M-M-M-My sister... M-My sis-s-ster...?" Segula's whole body had paled, more than it already was, as various negative emotions came crashing down onto her. She looked like she on the verge of breaking down. "S-S-Saturn..."

With that, Neptune brought the wrath of Plutia down on her, as the Ultradimension CPU gave her a MENACING stare in disapproval.

"Uh, whuh-oh. That's never a good sign for ol' Nep here...!"

Plutia stepped out from behind her new friend and began approaching Neptune and the others slowly, drawling, "_Neppyyyy...!_ Did you just say something baaaad?"

The CPUs backed up slowly in turn, with Neptune being shunted to the front as a makeshift human shield.

"B-But I didn't know!" pleaded the Planeptunian. "I'm not all that guilty here, right?! Plutie, wait!"

Upset over Segula getting saddened yet again, Plutia engaged HDD, and swiftly transformed into the cruel and sadistic Iris Heart! Whether it was out of how revealing her outfit was or from the tangible threat her presence brings, the Ultradimension Goddess's appearance was an instant showstopper, with everyone glued into whatever they were doing.

"I-I-Iris Heart~!"

Well, except for a certain blue-haired girl..., who threw herself down on her knees and in front of the Goddess of her public affections. As Segula looked up in reverence, Iris Heart only gave her a look of disappointment.

"H-Huh? Did I... do something wrong, Plutia...?"

"Oh Seggy..." Iris Heart bent down, reaching out and tipping her otherwordly friend's head up by the chin. "Are you really so spineless as to question our developing bond? One must always build it up before one can reach the climax..., _don't you think so?_"

"O-O-Of course!" concurred an awestruck Segula.

Iris Heart's usage of innuendo did not fail in making everyone feel embarrassed and uncomfortable, with the obvious exception, but also a certain young, pink-haired girl, who took to hiding behind some sort of book titled "Banana Chronicles"...

"O-Oh my...! This is starting to sound really adult...~!" Resta peered out from the top of her book, looking on with sparkles in her eyes.

Her closest comrades realized this, and were quick to comment as the youngest's curiosity was not something they liked acknowledging either.

"Ah crap! Lid, you know what to do!" shouted Lee-Fi.

"Mission acknowledged!" responded Lid, going into action as she expertly climbed onto the table, then pulling out something from behind her and leaping right onto Resta's position before she could even register the commotion...!

"Huh...? EEEH!" The girl found herself being covered completely inside one of the espionage expert's trademarked cardboard boxes! Resta tried to resist, but Lid sat herself down on the sturdier-than-it-looks box, though in keeping the younger one from seeing the spectacle, the tactical girl placed herself closer to the spectacle...

"Hm." Luckily for Lid, the dominating CPU paid no attention; Iris Heart merely stepped back from Segula and folded her arms, before letting a small grin appear. "Ha-ha-ha, I like your willingness, even if your stamina isn't enough to keep me satisfied yet...!" Iris Heart's smile grew wider, to Segula's excitement and everyone else's horror. "If it doesn't take much from me to get you excited, then all I need to do to inching those limits of yours _further and further_ until they have **expanded** to my liking! Do you understand?"

"Y-YES~! I understand, my lovely Goddess~!" At this point, Segula's devotion wasn't going to be questioned, not by anyone so long as Iris Heart was present.

"Good!" Iris Heart then forcefully pulled her admirer up to her feet. "Work on regaining that which you've lost, and soon enough, I will make sure you get the happy ending you deserve! _Hahahahaha!_"

The CPU burst into peals of laughter, unnerving everyone bearing witness to the depths of her perversion. That is, until Plutia stopped coddling Segula and focused her predatory gaze upon her friends, and all bets were off.

"Now then~. For making Seggy cry, it's only fair that you all get to feel the same! With a tender touch, of course~! Mmm-hahahaha!"

To their horror, Iris Heart began floating their way, intent on punishing them...!

"W-Well ain't that feeling the magic for Segula right there..., right?" joked Neptune, ignoring the knot in her throat.

"You used that joke before, Neptune...!" grumbled Blanc, not bothering to face her friend as she was keeping an eye on the encroaching CPU! "D-Damn it, if she wants to get physical, then why don't _we_?! We outnumber her for shit's sake!" She wouldn't admit that she's scared as well.

"Oh no, **oh no-no-no**!" Noire clutched her head, panicking. "Bad memories, BAD MEMORIES! H-How is going directly to Lowee to complain going to help us NOW!? I don't even know what that means!"

"P-Plutia, there is no need to be rash!" pleaded Vert, keeping her arm ready to summon her spear if and when she needed it. "W-We did not mean to upset Segula or you any more than we already have, so reconsider your punishment!"

Their words couldn't sway Iris Heart from her path, nor the others to get off their collective asses and help the CPUs out...

"N-No Plutia, d-don't get angry!" Segula was the one to stick herself out for them, blocking Iris Heart from advancing, though a hint of disappointment could be heard in her tone. "N-Neptune's right, she didn't know about my sister... Besides..., th-they don't your punishment, so maybe you can use me in their stead...~?"

While the others all went wide-eyed at her selfless(?) sacrifice, Iris Heart just sighed, glumly coming off of her built-up expectation as she said, "Fine... You're right, Neppy couldn't have known, and come to think of it, I didn't either..."

Plutia then de-powered herself, her eyes shut in withholding her frustration. "What an emotional rollercoaster..."

"W-Well, I'm sorry," replied Seggy, "besides, this is another dimension to me, so of course they wouldn't know. I don't think I ever told you to begin with, Plutia." Segula wiped some leftover tears from her eyes.

Blanc grunted, feeling unsure as to how to proceed while walking on eggshells. "If it's a topic you prefer to keep to yourself..., then all you have to do is refuse..."

Vert nodded, no longer readying herself for a confrontation as she said, "After all, you are among the dimensionally displaced, so perhaps it is best that you get acclimated to living in this dimension until we can return you to yours. We will devote time and attention to you, in any case."

Segula nodded, feeling somewhat reassured. "T-Thank you. Saturn is... something I'd rather keep to myself. It all still feels like it happened yesterday, but it's been 1000 years..."

"Maaan, I can't even remember what happened to me yesterday," remarked Neptune, ever her usual self, "unless it's having a good time of course! Then it all just blurs together!"

Noire punched her in the shoulder for her lack of tact.

"OUCH!"

Segula snorted in her hand, reminded of something from her own experiences.

"That's what you get for being stupid, Neptune!" scolded Noire, crossing her arms with disapproval, before softening up the moment after. "I'm just glad that we're past all the craziness that could possibly happen..."

"Wow, you're so mean to her. I find it hard to believe that Neptune's in love with you, but stranger things have happened." said Segula, nonchalantly at that.

It certainly brought a reaction out of everyone there, to say the least.

"E-E-E-E-Ex-_CUSE ME?!_"

"L-L-L-LOVE?!"

Both Noire and Neptune exhibited great disbelief over what Segula just said, both of them getting very red in the cheeks with the others eyeing them curiously as a result.

"Y-You're talking about Neptune, right? **Right?**" Noire was livid. "Well, you certainly got the WRONG IMPRESSION, Segula! I don't l-love anybody like that, got it?!"

Neptune was similarly flustered as she too confronted Segula. "Whoa whoa **whoa!** Back up a bit, Speedy! I just said there's no actual macking going on underneath this series's roof! A-And no, that one pudding cup we shared in the remake DOESN'T COUNT!"

The Lastation CPU turned to her purple-headed friend, about to give her a piece of her mind over saying nonsense when that very memory came to the surface of her mind. She didn't like it one bit.

"Wh-Why do I remember that happening even when it wasn't actually me?! WHY AM I EVEN REMEMBERING THINGS LIKE THIS ANYWAY!?"

Segula seemed unaffected at the mass embarrassment that she just caused the two. "Oh right, the Neptune in my dimension told me that she was in love with the Noire in my dimension! Haha, that was a fun night!" Segula gazed towards the roof, suddenly looking thoughtful. "I wonder what the Plutia in my dimension is doing right now..."

The Plutia of THIS dimension then raised her hand in wanting to answer.

"Oooh, oooh, I know! She's probably looking AAAALL over for you, leaving no stone unturned like a good friend...!"

"That... That's rather nice to think about actually..." As Segula felt better, a thought hit her. "Oh man, what if she shows up _here_ to take me back? Is that possible...~?"

Dropping any sort of ribbing planned for the sudden shipping, everyone reacted in the expected manner when it came to Two Times The Plutie...; **_Nope!_**

"D-Double Sadie...?! Th-That would suspend this story forever if that happened!" remarked Neptune.

Noire panicked, holding her head as she yelled, "NONONONONONO! I think I've gone through it once already, AND IT SCARES ME!"

"Why...? Why?! What the **_fuck_** would you wish THAT on us?!" cursed Blanc, letting the worst sort of swear through for once.

Vert just stayed silent on the matter, especially since...

"Awww...! You guys are being so mean to meee...!"

... Plutia was obviously standing right there, now saddened by what they had to say.

Before anyone could rightly or questionably apologize, Segula went right by the sleepyhead and gave her a hug. "Don't listen to them Plutia! If you're feeling frustrated, you can let it ALL out when we get back to the Basilicom..."

Everyone looking at the pair just shook their heads, expecting this sort of thing by now.

"Ohhh, I guess you're right..." Plutia hugged back. "You'll just stay in MY room until you have to go home...!"

With that, Plutia began leading an anticipating Segula out of Leanbox's Basilicom, when Neptune interjected. "Hey! We're already getting WAY too many people in the Basilicom already! Won't too many tenants living there literally cramp all our styl-"

Plutia shot her another menacing look as a warning. Neptune backed off immediately, and the others didn't want any part of this,

"O-O-Okay, just please install soundproofing for the little ones...!" Neptune asked, defeated.

The blue-nette, meanwhile, was practically drooling at the thought and possibility of having two Iris Hearts all to herself... Maybe getting stuck in another dimension wasn't such a bad thing after all...!

That is, until their exit was blocked by a portal materializing out of thin air, colored a mysterious deep blue...

"For the last time, DO NOT touch any of my inventions!" An angered magician came stomping out with her attention directed the way she came, oblivious to whatever happened in the Basilicom, much less the two people she was about to walk into. "None of them offer a transformation sequence, much less one that morphs you into a Justice Prism Ranger, or whatever you said! J-just stay put, Nisa!"

With that, MAGES. willed away the portal, done talking to the person at the other side as she turned the other way, only to find two girls who were unwittingly standing right in front of her.

"Hello...?"  
"Hi there?"

"U-Uh... Greetings?"

MAGES.' timely appearance was certainly a surprise to many, including herself, but none was more glad to see her than Noire, who let out a hearty and frightening laugh of her own in celebration, which everyone didn't expect in the least!

"_AHAHAHAHA~!_ Thanks for coming in, MAGES.! No time to talk; just come over here so you can listen to what I have to say! Come on, hurry up~!"

Noire ran to MAGES.' side, sidestepping the doorbound pair both ways as she dragged the dumbfounded researcher by the hands, all the while, laughing like the meaning of life had been revealed to her. As she passed everyone's curious gazes, a crazed expression on her face could be seen, made evident with her occasional glances towards the fourth wall...

"_**AHAHAHAHAHA~!**_** Finally, FINALLY, something can be done! HAHAHAHAHAAA!**"

Bringing MAGES. past a door into an unoccupied room, Noire closed it off and locked it shut, leaving everyone utterly stumped.

"I... think Noire may have finally snapped." commented a worried Vert.

"Um, I think we should stick around..." said Plutia, tugging at Segula's hand as the other girl pouted with some dejection. "Come on, Seggy...! It's cause I wanna know what's gonna happen...! It might be fun...!"

"Oh fine." The blue visitor relented, letting out a grin. "It doesn't matter now what happens; I can keep still for just a bit more, but please please _please_ don't forget what you wanted to do~!"

Over at the side, Ai Masujima was also in shock, along with the other Gamarket girls. "Wow...! The Noire of this dimension's so super gone that it's scary...!"

Blanc just shook her hat-less head, only to get slightly pissed when she remembered where her bonnet went. "Tch. Damn." She let out a scoff as she quietly transformed into an eerily silent White Heart to fetch her hat, then coming out of it after the deed was done without a word. Sadly, the comment-worthy fact that she didn't raise a fuss while in HDD was lost in _this _fuss.

Neptune... "Wow, I knew she could totally pass as a villain one day..."

... Yup, there she goes. She's not wrong though.

"Well, at least this ain't gonna lead to something much much worse, right, Mister Narrator?"

...

"R-Right?"

...

"Don't ignore m—"

* * *

**_~One day ago, Lastation City Backstreets~_**

A young lady was casually walking through the many dank alleyways of Lastation's capital, still wearing the postal uniform from when she made a recent delivery. She paid no attention to the many hoodlums, the few illicit pirating deals, and the overall oppressive atmosphere as she made her way to an unknown destination, while her very presence gathered a lot of unwanted attention...

"Hey! Hey you, I'm talking to you, girly!"

A generic-looking ruffian with beady black eyes and a greasy leather jacket looked to block the girl's passage, along with a small gaggle of lowlifes that probably saw him as a leader. She looked up at them, giving them a rose-colored stare of indifference as she removed the delivery hat and let her bright pink hair flow smoothly down to her shoulders...

"Yeah, what do you guys want? I'm kind of busy..." said the girl, sounding like she didn't give a care.

One of the shady thugs, a pale-looking young lady with a thin frame and a dirty sweater one size too small over it, took a step forward, her tone cocky as she shouted, "Hah! Don't give us lip; all we want is to sell you some good stuff! Why else would you be barging in on our turf, hm?"

The mysterious girl quirked her brow, looking at the second criminal NPC with nary a bit of interest until about a second later. "Huh. You're not half-bad in the looks department, but you're going to have to be nicer if you want go past 'five out of ten'."

The strange comment only elicited a cocked brow from the lady and a mocking sneer from the main thug, as he pulled out a mod chip that looked weathered and sort of beat up. The acronym "ASIC" could be seen faintly on its flat face, mostly rubbed off by a bunch of crud.

"Here's what you've been looking for, am I right? Heh, that'll be twenty thousand credits!" He threw the chip up and down in his hand, clearly having the manners of a _professional_. "What? This is a primo mod chip right here, an ASIC exclusive, but since they kicked the bucket a few years back, then the asking price would of course get bumped up a bit!" The girl rolled her eyes, not buying the sales pitch, but he went on. "So, if you don't have that much, then how about we just take however much you have on hand? My treat!"

As the group of goal-oriented individuals all had a laugh with their witty leader, the girl just sighed.

"How dull...," she said back, running a hand through her well-cared hair, "if you're not going to let me pass, then I'm going to have to get my hands dirty... You look like trash at that."

That comment was enough to get the main baddie riled up, as he made himself look threatening by assuming a tough and stiff pose that only a poser would do.

"What, are you dissing me now?!" he yelled, puffing out his chest. "You better choose your next dialogue option carefully. Otherwise, this'll be a bad end for you!"

"Trust me, you have _no idea_ just who you're messing with here, _bro." _The stranger then held out an upturned palm, gesturing for him to come at her with a bored look on her face.

The tough guy growled, yelling out "Why you...!" before he barreled forward into a sprint, closing in on the mouthy girl with a clenched fist just for her!

She didn't move, allowing him to get up close and personal, when just before he could connect, she ducked under his attack and swept a non-hostile palm up his back, and coming out on the other side unscathed. All in one gentle motion.

"Hm?! Just what was that supposed to— Urk..." Suddenly, the bad guy went limp, keeping up on his two feet as the rest of him slouched forward in a sickly way.

"B-Boss...?!" One of his shorter lackeys called out to him, worried. "Y-You okay? What did she do to you...?!"

As the attacker just swayed unresponsively, the girl beckoned for the rest to come get her, still wearing an expression of disinterest that riled almost all of them up into wanting revenge! They took a moment to pick up anything off of the ground that could be weaponized, from filthy rags to iron crowbars, before running in on her in a mad dash!

Unfortunately for them, the mysterious girl pulled the same stunt, weaving in and out of their combined, yet uncoordinated strikes with ease, while coming out of the melee unharmed. The attackers all suffered the same fate as their boss, looking incapacitated as they still stood on their feet while bobbing strangely in place. The only two who hadn't assaulted her were the lady scoundrel and the short one, looking upon the scene with a morbid curiosity that they felt would end them up in a bad situation if they didn't run...!

"Wh-What did you do to them, you bitch?!" exclaimed the pasty lady, shakily reaching into her leather jacket and pulling out a dingy switchblade out of fright.

"You really wanna know?" asked the pink-haired girl, reaching for the one who first attacked her and flipped him around, showing that their boss had his mouth curved into a dopey smile and that his eyes were shining unusually bright. It was certainly something to behold for the two, but they didn't have time to do much of anything as the girl then shoved him forward, pushing him onto the shorter one and sending them tumbling to the floor!

"ACK! Ow, what was that fo— Uh, Boss? What's with the touching...?" He found himself getting his round cheeks lightly pinched, with his leader's head leaning face-down onto his chest. A feeling of dread began creeping throughout his body, before his Boss's head then shot up to face him, with stars and hearts seeming to come out of his eyes!

"WHOOOOAAA, why are you so freaking adorable, dude~?!" The leader leaned in and gave his subordinate a loving embrace, nuzzling their cheeks together and mortifying the ever-living daylights out of the short guy!

"WAAAAAAHHHH! What's wrong with you, Boss?! G-GAH, don't poke my stomach, you know I've been trying to cut back!"

As the short one ended up getting smothered with affection, the pale lady then bore witness to another sickening sight, as the group of comrades that decided to gang up on the smart-mouthed girl began to do the exact same thing as their boss...! Holding onto one another and giving each other gleeful compliments, the crowd descended into a cuddle pile!

To top it all off, the girl then broke into an earnest smile, admiring her handiwork like it was something beautiful, something serene...! The scoundrel tried to back off and run away, but that only served to draw attention to her as the mysterious girl began making steps towards her, wearing that same, sugar-sweet smile on her face!

"S-Stay back...!" cried the hoodlum, sticking the knife shakily out in front of her in desperation. "I'll c-cut you...! I MEAN IT!"

"Awww, but why do we have to fight...?" asked the unnamed girl, her tone hurt. Despite looking like a love-stricken girl, there was something incredibly off, something inhuman about the way she interacted with them, that it turned the bad lady's blood cold. "You know, it's really a shame that almost anyone would want to raise their fist or a weapon at the first sight of trouble..."

The girl took one step, and in the blink of an eye, she seemed to teleport off to the side, still coming closer with her stride.

"Always the violent approach; no one really wants to talk it out these days... It's always fighting, and the possibility of war never strayed far from our minds..."

Another bizarre forward movement occurred, only this time the lady tried to turn and make a run for it, only for the freak of nature to be right in front of her!

"G-GET AWAY!"

***SMACK!***

Before she knew it, the knife had been smacked away, embedded into the alley wall while the mysterious girl now held the NPC's hand in a soothing, yet firm grip... The smile that still graced the girl's face shook her prey to the core...!

"All I'm saying is... to give love a chance~!"

With that, the girl closed the distance between them, claiming the other's lips in an unwarranted but tender kiss...!

"MMPH, MMMmmmph...? Mmmm~."

Under normal circumstances, the NPC would have slugged any creep for doing such a thing, maybe kick him in the jewels, but the moment their lips met, a strange calmness began spreading throughout her body and her thoughts... She lost the urge to push the initiator away, with nothing but bliss taking over her mind, and shooing away any pesky negativity! Not even two seconds later, the scoundrel melted into the kiss, showing none of the animosity from earlier with her mind now in a state of euphoria as they fought for control over who could last longer...! Eventually, after a few more intense moments, the NPC's thoughts began slipping away into an incoherent mess, unable to maintain the loving gesture before falling unconscious by the girl's feet.

"Well now, you were actually pretty good~!" praised the kisser, content as she felt her lips with her fingers. "You had some frustration bubbling up under the surface, it seemed, and that _passion_ of yours definitely bumped you to a seven-and-a-half~! Still not my type though; I'll have to wash my mouth out of that beer and cigarette you clearly had recently... Eugh."

The girl stuck her tongue out, shaking it out like a Dogoo would before she stopped, turning the way she wanted to go as she tugged on the collar of her uniform.

"I need to give these clothes back to the last girl..." she muttered wistfully. "Gonna miss her; she was an eight and I didn't even have to work my magic with her, but right now I got some more work to do... Shame, but I gotta make sure things go off well on my end, reviving the Deity and all that." She shrugged, returning to a more easygoing tone in her voice. "Ah well, so long as I spread the love, everything will be fine! Hmmm-hmm-hmm~..."

Humming as she left the chaotic scene behind her, the mysterious, unnamed, downright annoyingly-described-under-a-**_COMPLETELY-CREDIBLE-STORYTELLING-DECISION_** girl was on a mission, one that spelled doom for Gamindustri, as well as the hearts of many an innocent...

* * *

**A/N:**** Not much to say, except that if you have the Vita version of Re;Birth3, you may be surprised to hear that there's actually some more DLC released recently... Adult Neptune, Uzume, and a few others are available as a free Scout package for Stella's Dungeon, but IFI goofed as of this writing, placing it under Neptunia U Add-ons.**

**That is all. Oh, and also, read up on that there Blue Heart by YuriLover567, okay? Okay.**

**See you next Nep!**


	25. Hyperdevotion Hyperconfusion

**Author's Note: Here you go,**** have some Hyperdevotion with your cereal! Or fast food! Or home-cooked steak! I worked on this chapter many times while I was hungering.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and some hyper devotion that may lead to worshiping a black heart.**

**Original Post Date:**** 12/10/15**

* * *

"Oh, did you just—! _Ooh_, that tears it! You've just made a best frenemy in me, Mister Narrator!" Neptune shouted to the heavens with betrayal and some manner of respect in her voice! "No one ignores Nep! Not unless it's a spin-off or a fanfic NOT starring me, and this story has my patented Nep-naming convention! You will rue the decisions you've made in this visual novel we call **life!**"

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP, NEPTUNE!**_"

Everyone and everything shook as Noire's thunderous yell rattled the Basilicom down to its foundation with her shrillness!

"**I HEARD THAT! AAAAHHHH!**"

"Whoa, Noire's gone about as bananas as an ape escape at the zoo!" remarked Neptune. "At least she finally has a second stick to work that pesky camera with!"

Both Vert and Blanc were addled by such a bizarre tangent, but were visibly impressed with Neptune pulling out some old trivia.

"I-Is everyone okay...? (°ヘ°')" Histoire came floating into the room, worried over everyone's well being, despite looking to be put through the wringer herself. Her hair was undone on one side, and her Oracle dress and adornments had several different-colored crayon marks all over them. "Sorry, Novella insisted on doling out some sort of punishment for being a 'silly Mommy'. I don't think I'll ever be used to this... Anyway, was that Noire screaming just now?"

"Yeah, she's being a real pain right now..." Blanc answered, crossing her arms by her waist with impatience. "She's holding us up with her little outburst! Tch, so childish, though I guess I'd be the same way too if some disembodied voice kept bugging me."

"Is this the point where we finally officially acknowledge a certain narrating existence?" asked the Leanbox CPU. Vert pursed her mouth in questioning. "Wouldn't the story lose all tension and credibility if we did?"

"Nah, I did that long ago, it's no big deal!" answered Neptune, looking as cheery as ever. "But, yeah, it sucks that I don't have the remote this time to shut you up for your faux pas, Mister Narrator! Teasing Noire is the job of certain flamboyant mecha-men, and adding another teaser is just poking the volcano!"

...

_U-Uh, what? Why is this happening...? Okay, hang on for a second..._

Before anyone could continue their investigation of fourth-wall-shattering proportions, the door where Noire and MAGES. had gone through reopened, with them coming back into the room as their own conversation was coming to an end.

"—with that, you can see why what I'm asking is of great urgency, MAGES.." said Noire. "So, will you do this for me or what?"

The Mad Magician merely smirked with her brand of confidence. "Please, this sort of request is nothing when it comes to the Mad Magician's expertise! I have heard enough to have already come up with an appropriate spell. It shall be done within an acceptable time frame, Assistant."

Noire scrunched her face with displeasure in hearing the name the researcher often called her. Eventually, they met with the other CPUs and Histoire, carrying on with their exchange. "Just... please do this quickly! I can't take this anymore!"

"Understood. By the will of fate, I already have what I need to complete the request, except for one thing... Would you have something on you that will serve as a sort of binding agent, CPU of Black?" MAGES. then had a vial of blue, shimmering liquid thrust in her face. "Yes, that will do. Thank you, Assis—"

"I'M NOT YOUR ASSISTANT! I'm not even the same Noire, what the hell?!"

The Lastation CPU's argument went unheeded, as MAGES. went and settled herself into a corner to do her work...

"Do not disturb me until I am finished." warned the blue-haired girl, pulling a microwave with a bunch of scientific add-ons from out of nowhere. "One wrong move, and I may end up turning this entire dimension into jelly."

Histoire blinked. "J-Jelly? This entire... W-Wait, I need to speak with you as well!"

The tome then had a light shine underneath her body, with a sheet of paper getting printed out from her pages soon after, prompting Histoire to fly over to the magician for her own investigation, leaving the CPUs to tend to their final aggregate of guests.

"Sooo Noire," began Neptune, "you done throwing a pink rabbit hissy fit so the show can go on now?"

The black-haired girl harrumphed, ticked off with Neptune's choice of words. "Fine. I'll let this go for the time being; the die is cast, and I will hold the cards in the end!" She then cast a glare at the fourth wall.

"Uh, Noire is acting... kind of like her old self, isn't she?"

The CPUs then turned toward the one who asked that question, the source being not one of them, but from the brunette in blue armor. Estelle just drummed on the table, not realizing that the spotlight was thrust onto her until a few seconds of awkward silence had passed.

"Huh? Oh, hi everyone!" There we go, Estelle noticed them. "It's about time you paid attention to us heroes-in-waiting! We could have successfully pulled off at least two instant-kill spells with how long this all took!"

Neptune bobbed her head, her curiosity perked as she turned to Estelle and said, "Yo Dragon Quester, you sure sound like Famitsu there! You don't look like you're family or whatever."

"Huh? Famitsu? What's that?" Estelle had a puzzled look on her face, only to shrug it off a second later as it wasn't a big deal. "That sounds more like a magic spell than a name, Lady Neptune!" The questing heroine then stood up from her seat, greeting the CPUs with a smile that could light up a dark room. "Well, seeing that it's our turn, how about we introduce ourselves like a good protagonist would? I'm Estelle, the heroine of legend!"

Like a good bunch of protagonists would, they all got around to introducing themselves, though since doing all _that_ takes up a tremendous amount of time, space, and attention, let's apply a tactical literary break he—

"OBJECTION!"

The purple-ette pointed her finger forward in that one famous way, you know the one, with the lawyers and the court dram— Wait, what the hell, Neptune?!

"No no _no_, you were going to _ignore Nep_ again! And what does Nep mean? _Neptunia!_ **No skipping!**"

H-Huh?! But, there's six of them to go through! I wasn't kidding when I said it would take a lot of time!

Neptune then wagged her finger, sure of herself. "Hah! You're forgetting one little thing that we've got, Mister Narrator! And that is...!"

The Planeptune CPU then motioned for her friends and the Gamarket bunch to gather around her like they were at a social, though it took a while for everyone to gather; only Vert followed through with it at first, then it took Blanc and Noire a few seconds of awkward silence for them to do the same. Soon after, the visiting group all joined in, looking very confused along with the rest.

From the doorway, Plutia and her other-dimensional friend Segula were watching with rapt attention.

"Ohhhh, I get it...!" Plutia drawled.

"Huh? What do you get? I don't think I do." asked the blue-haired one.

"You'll see, Seggy...! I know what Neppy's trying to do."

"E-Er, all right. I don't follow, but what are they gonna do?"

"**MM-HRMM!**" Neptune then caught and centralized everyone's jumbled attention with a big clearing of her throat! "Here we go~! Ahem. _Blah blah blah yadda-yadda...!_"

...

What?

Neptune... didn't even say words! She literally just said nonsen— Wait. Why are her friends' faces suddenly lighting up?

"Oh! But of course!" exclaimed Vert. "Well then, blah-de-blah blah blah, blah blah-blah...!"

"Hmm, blah blah blah? Blah." Blanc matter-of-factly replied.

"Hehehe~. Blah blahblah blah, blah blah~!" Even Noire got in with saying blah a bunch of times, looking to be suppressing the urge to smile as she did.

Now, they may have been talking nonsense, but to Plutia and the Gamarket bunch, they were able to understand the language fluently as they nodded and partook of the conversation with this unique and confusing way of talking.

_**This is actually a thing.**_

"Blah blah legend blah!"

"Bla-blah blah -BLAH!- blah, blah blah."

"Blah...? Er, blah blahblah bluh. U-Um, blah."

"Like, blah blah blah~, support my new rise to stardom, pretty please~!"

"You're doing it wrong, Ai..." remarked Resta, the pink-haired girl sighing with all the childishness everyone's exhibiting. "Oh, and blah blah blah..."

"Eeheeheehee~. Blaaah blah blah blah~... This is fun~." Plutia was enjoying herself, joining into the blah-fest, to the confusion of her blue, sonic friend. "Don't worry about Seggy; she's just too slow...!"

Eventually, everyone stopped blah-ing around, with an air of agreement hanging around them as they separated into their respective groups.

"So that was all the introductions we could need, rolled up into one— Wai-Wai-Wait-Wait!" Neptune stopped what she was saying for a second. "One of us didn't blah the blah..." Neptune then warily scanned over everyone, both friends and soon-to-be-friends alike, and after passing over the busy duo and the speedy girl, she quickly zeroed in on the one who didn't blah with them... "You, with the mascot-y thing between your bitties! You've been caught red-handed for the crime of not blah-ing with us!"

"Ugh, can it with the blahs already, Neptune!" protested Blanc. "It's already wearing out its welcome if you ask me..."

"Aw, but _Blah_-nc, why wouldn't—"

"Call me that again and you'll be kissing dirt!"

"All right, I gotcha. Anyway!" Having had her fill of fun, Neptune then invaded Ein's personal space, running in close to the fantasy girl before poking her in the exposed right shoulder. Ein Al herself looked very fantastical aesthetically, from head to toe. Her dull blonde hair flared out to the sides of her head, with the bangs that framed her face dyed a sort of orange, while a stringy ponytail hung out from behind her and went down to her knees. The girl's manner of dress also counted, as Ein wore a red bikini top (which housed the oft-mentioned moogly thing holding a crystal) and a short skirt with plenty of details, as well as wearing one sleeve over her left arm, and red boots that went up to her knees. Also, tattoos. Lots of them. Two swords under her left eye and a bunch of crescents going down the right side of her body.

Phew, that was a lot of description...! Told you the girl looked fantastical! Well, to her foes, she would be their _final fantasy_ before she brought down a meteor's wrath upon them!

"Yikes, no kidding!" exclaimed Neptune, sliding her extended finger from Ein's shoulder across her collar then coming off the wispy shoulder guard on the other side. "This girl's visual moxie could shift the balance of Gamindustri, and turn it into a world of ruin!"

Ein Al sighed with exasperation towards Neptune's choice of pun and her choice of closeness. "It is unwise to compare the tale of the sixth fantasy with our own world, Lady Neptune..."

Neptune shrugged, grinning like she usually does. "Bah, what's anyone gonna do? Summon a dragon into space and blasts us all with some sort of super-mega-tera flare? Not while I'm around!"

"Wow, way to be full of yourself there, Neptune." Noire chided from the side.

Waving the criticism away, Neptune asked the last of their Hyperdevotion visitors, "So really, you didn't blah with us! What's up?"

Gritting her teeth, Ein bashfully admitted, "It was just... E-Everyone sounded so silly, just saying Blah, and not actual words..."

Nodding, Neptune looked to accept it, until she hung onto the first thing she noticed with Ein's speech. "Whoa! She speaks normally, like, with regular words and not flowery college words!"

Realizing her slip-up, the fantasy girl tried to do damage control. "I-I mean, it is not by the codex's will for every soul to speak with a simplistic language..."

Vert chuckled, amused with Ein's way of speaking. "You know, if we could all speak a tongue in which everyone can communicate easily, wouldn't that be for the better, Ein? My, with how you try to sound complicated, you merely come off like my darling Iffy~!"

As the fantasy girl blushed with embarrassment, Neptune smiled at the mention of her close friend, but fell into an inquisitive stance as she said, "Hey, you actually sound like an Iffy-fied version of Falcom! I bet you two aren't close or _familia_, though."

As the CPUs' observations spurred several murmurs of agreement among her peers, much to Ein's further embarrassment, one of them looked less than thrilled with Vert's adoring mention of IF. A certain idol upstart was visibly, attention-grabbingly frustrated.

"Grrr...! I really get that this is a different Vert, but I was in IF's position first, I think!" Ai childishly, loudly complained. "It's so not fair that she seems to like Ein more, too! I was like Vert's little sister, honest to gosh!"

Ai's complaint peaked Vert's curiosity (as well as annoy some of the idol's comrades), only to dip back down as she addressed the upset starlet. "Well, that may be true over in your dimension, but... I'm sorry, Ai, but I don't think I can see you as a little sister, unfortunately..."

"Wh-Wh-WHAAA?!" Vert's heartbreaking response made the young idol cry out in anguish, as well as feel totally betrayed. "You're totally pulling my leg, r-right, Lady Vert...?! I-I mean, I j-just said I get you're different, but th-this is so not cool...! Why?!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't push the issue," began a sorrowful Vert, "but, if you insist on a reason why, then it is simple... Ai, you are perhaps are a little too needy emotionally..."

"**GASP!**" No, Ai didn't gasp, she just said it.

Vert continued, sounding more sure of herself as she went on. "While you are definitely cute and ambitious enough for me to consider taking you on like my Gamarket self would have, I also see that you have yet to understand your own role here, Ms. Masujima." Vert searched her hammerspace inventory and pulled out a flyer, showing a crudely cropped, stock picture of Ai, along with some poorly edited-in text that read "Gamindustri's Latest Rising Star." "Such an amateur thing to do, trying to muscle yourself into the idol scene when others have mastered the craft! At one of 5pb's concerts, of all places!"

The mention of Gamindustri's Number One Idol rankled Ai, a newbie idol in the grander scheme of things, but she quickly took it back since she was centered in the eyes of a discerning Vert.

"Th-That's because...!" Ai began sweating profusely, but she found her voice soon enough. "A-A stranded idol without a place of her own would need to make a living, right...?! What better way than to do that? R-Right?"

While three of the CPUs and the rest who'd paid attention looked lost on how to even respond, Vert merely sighed, feeling bad. "Well, I... was never really looking to shine you in a bad light, Ai... The damage you've done couldn't even be considered damage, save for paying the workers for an additional hour of clean-up."

"Yeah, I doubt 5pb even realized someone was sabotaging her fanbase..." Blanc nonchalantly added, her dismissive words causing Ai make a whining noise.

"Oy, I think that there's a more pressing matter to address here!" yelled Neptune, stepping in and not giving Ai a chance to feel remorse because that's what she do. "I could have sworn that I've heard something _incredibly incredible_ among those blahs! Something something about Noire and stuff!"

Said Noire's face lit up with excitement at the obscured topic about her came up. "Oh yeah, that's right! Didn't you all say that _I_ was the main character there~?"

Seeing the Lastation CPU's zeal caused every single one of the Gamarket bunch to smile out of both some pride and more than a little caution.

"Um, yes, that's right." said Resta, an uneasy smile on her face. "You had all us Generals behind you in an epic climactic battle against the other CPUs, where you single-handedly de...feated them..."

Noire's smile grew wider and wider with every word the healer said, with Resta and the rest behind her growing more nervous in return. The Lastation CPU took in every word like it was rare candy to her ears; her close friends took them like bitter medicine.

"Oh, is that right~?" Noire teasingly questioned. "So you all came from the dimension where **I** became the main character, hmm? Don't skimp on the details; I wanna hear of all the great things I've done under the Lastation flag! Come on, spill how awesome I was!"

From the side, Blanc and Vert looked on with disapproval towards their friend's swelling sense of pride. Neptune resisted rolling her eyes, but had something to snark about. "Hey Noire, your Ultradimension is showing. You wanna cover that up...?"

Realizing her bump on the annoyance scale, Noire held back her snappiness as she said, "J-Just... let me have this, please! I need something to cheer me up after what I've had to endure...!" No clue what she's talking about, but thankfully for her, it was enough of a backpedal that the visiting group felt a tad compelled to shed some more light on Noire's Hyperspotlight Adventures. Now she's shaking her fist. "Ergh...! Soon..."

The stealth specialist Lid then stepped forward, taking out a collection of snapshots in her hand as she began explaining. "I've taken the liberty to prepare a set of photos of our time together back in Gamarket. I'll admit, it's going to take some time to get used to the fact that you're all not the same Goddesses we know, but we'll make do."

Lid then presented the Lastation CPU the pictures, which captured certain events present in Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. Available at a some used game retailers, as well as the internep, right now!

Noire began thumbing through them, finding herself first looking at the picture depicting the scene Resta spoke of, with her and several Generals facing off against the CPUs in a ruined cityscape...

"Huh? Why do we all look... chibi?" asked Noire, noticing the strange proportions of the in-game cutscene still.

"No clue." Lee-Fi bluntly answered. "I've wondered why that is since we've got here, but since it means that there are bigger hitboxes in this world to hone our fighting skills, I didn't say anything."

Neptune, Blanc, and Vert all leaned in to see what Noire was seeing, and didn't come out disappointed.

"Aww, I am so gosh-darn cute~! Look, we're all Nep-doroids~!" squealed Neptune.

"Wow, those proportions certainly look more like figures than anything...!" remarked Blanc.

"My, even under such miniscule scale, I remain as gorgeous as ever!" boasted Vert.

Noire dug her palm into her face. "I think **now** would be a good time to skim over what I'm sure is a load of exposition. I just know we're all going to comment on **everything** we see..." The raven-ette then turned to the fourth wall, wanting to ask something, though I'm not sure what. "Come on, do this one thing for me, please!"

Ah fine. I'm convinced. I mean, it's not like I'm scared of what she's planning, okay? Besides, I think this is a ploy to get you to buy her game, which is currently out on that one portable, but it should alo come out in 2016 on Ste—

"You just advertised it a few lines ago! I appreciate the effort, but stop! It's only wasting time" Noire sounded most unkind. "Grrr, I blame your pacing with this story! Aren't we _still_ in Leanbox?! What's up with that?"

...

Fair enough, I may have sorely underestimated the amount of content this would turn out to be. Now then, as—

"Pray tell, Noire, but what exactly is wrong with staying in Leanbox?" Vert asked, tapping on her cheek with a finger in wanting to know this urgent-enough question.

Noire blinked. "You can't be serious." she said plainly. "You really can't be serious right now, Vert!"

"Oh, you are right, Noire, I can assure that I am not serious." replied the agitated blonde. "I am _very_ serious when it comes to my Nation, so tell me what's wrong. Please, confess your grievances with me this instant...! Why _shouldn't_ we spend more time in Leanbox?!"

"Hey, I can say things too!" exclaimed Neptune, not wanting to be left out of ANY conversation. "Has anyone noticed how plain Blanc's name is on the localized version of our Mega-Tag game?"

Blanc twitched when she heard her mouthy friend's smarting words. "It doesn't need any frills, _Neptune,_" she muttered threateningly, "though I'm still wondering why my name needs to be carried by your frigging name! **Aren't I protagonist enough?!**"

...

Well then, before they all descend into an argument that would transcend all barriers of sanity, perhaps I should heed Noire's request...

"Hmm, the more things change, the more they stay the same. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌" Histoire shrugged.

"I'm more aware of how truthful that is than you realize..." replied MAGES..

"I believe that statement also applies to us towards our CPUs, strangely enough..." muttered Resta.

...

Then, by the powers vested in me as this story's author and narrator...

"Three Two One, Time For Nep-o-lution!"

...

Y-You just said no to skip— No, Neptune, you don't get to be the one who—

...

_**LET'S FAST-FORWAAAAAARD!**_

As the passage of time flows both around and past one's being like a raging river, as Neptunia's varied cast began to act through what they would do, know that we weren't missing much..., except that it's totally much, as we take a few glimpses into this TOTALLY CREDIBLE WRITING DECISION. Let's see here...

"Ouch! Is that how getting owned by protagonist power would feel like...?" questioned Neptune. "Felled with one stroke; man, this really is your fantasy game, Noire."

Needless to say, Noire didn't take that very well, and while they didn't resort to fisticuffs, there would be an instance or two where they could only vent their frustrations by waving around the closest things on hand...

"I-I-I-I'm not s-some legend-end-endary sword...! Put me do-o-o-wn!"

Yeaaahh, we're just going to move along here a few scenes, bear with me. Mm, how about this stop? Noire's looking—

"NO, I DON'T THINK SPYING ON ME SHOWERING WOULD PROVIDE _ANY SORT OF INTEL, LID!_"

"Er, are you shore about that, Noire? I mean, sure? Sometimes, one has to go around behind enemy lines with **nothing** on them but their wits. That includes clothing..."

"**That doesn't make any sense! Of course I wouldn't wear clothes in a shower!**"

Let that sink in if you are of a perverted persuasion, because we're moving on a little further!

"Look, look! There Ai am! Teeheehee, get it~? Uh, guys...?"

No one wanted to give Ai the time of day at the moment, especially since they just saw pictures of the starlet trying to deceive the daylights out of the heroines. Even when she looked over to the always-accepting Vert, the CPU shunned her in silence. Well, let's not dwell on this any longer than we have to! Let's keep the Devotion train a-rolling!

"What?! H-Hey, you're so—!"

The timeline moved forward, and now the Gamindustri and Gamarket Gangs looked tense with what had just been explained... A picture of three Generals with Neptune by their side was the main reason for their unease.

"Noire, just how full of yourself did _'you'_ have to be for everyone to act out like this...?" asked Blanc. "Seriously, this isn't even a unique occurrence, it's just more severe than the others with their three-woman rebellion...!"

"I appreciate the actual emphasis on that it's not _'me'_ there, Blanc," replied Noire, her spirits a smidge fallen, "I just... don't believe that things were this bad with me as the main..."

"Can't rib you for that sticky sitchy-ation there, Fallen Heart..." Neptune sadly admitted. I think. "I got swept away in the adulation and Planeptune fervor, but my totally justified turncoating only made things worse for your diplomacy world tour...! Had my eternally good karma meter finally tapped out in favor of Protagonist Heart?"

Noire was at a loss for words towards her Planeptunian friend, for better or worse since she had absolutely no idea how to process them. "I... Neptune, what... Uh, thanks, I guess...?" Noire chose to accept her friend's words as sympathy, leaving it at that.

Lest we forget the others' reactions, MAGES. and Histoire only offered silence as they were too absorbed in some sort of metaphysical research, the likes of which would be too much for ordinary humans such as you and I to fully comprehend!

"Hm?" Histoire felt a light sensation in the back of her mind, catching her attention as she turned to the Mad Magician. "Huh, it seems that Chika is asking for us to come see her in the Sharicite chamber. Why there of all places...?"

"Is that so?" MAGES. replied casually, getting up and quickly packing her conveniently transportable devices to her front. They really went to work...! "I can manage this possible development on top of what's already being asked of me, but tell me, how did you receive such a message from the Oracle of Green so stealthily? What is your secret, Histoire?"

Histoire sighed. "Text message."

"From where? I see no phone or other capable device on you." The tome then pointed to herself, her face showing that she didn't take too much pride in her capabilities. "Ah, so the device IS you. Right." The magician grinned. "I'm _very_ curious as to what you can really do, but like you said, we have to go. I think my assistant can wait for her order for a few minutes."

As they began preparing to leave, we now zoom in on some more down-to-earth reactions in the form of Plutia and Segula, both looking very, very lost with keeping up with anything, really. Well, except for...

"Seggy, is there something interesting you're staring at over by Lid's chest...?" Plutia cautiously asked. Segula had been staring over at the tactical espionage expert for some time now, and the Ultradimension CPU's notice sent her into a panic.

"U-U-Uhh, NO! _No way, nuh-uh,_ I wasn't staring at Lid's breasts! Uh, cleavage! Bazongas! Er...Balloons...?" Every answer the sonic girl gave just dug the hole deeper for her, as Plutia's eyes were then framed in sinister shadows.

"Balloons? I don't think you're telling me the truuuth..."

The blue guest knew she done effed up, but she was going to stick to her guns, even if that wasn't the best idea for a game.

"Y-Yeah, that's it! She's carrying some sort of personnel-carrying emergency balloon, or something! That's a thing, right? Plutia...?"

Plutia only stayed still, not changing her expression for her terrified friend as Histoire and MAGES. passed them by without a word.

"_Just leave them be..._" whispered Histoire.

And that we will, Histy. Let's mosey on along with the timeline as more about Noire's Limelight Adventure was being explained.

Hmm, it only just hit me that this story may have a high bar of entry with all the official characters in play here... Well, we're already this far along, so let's keep moseying!

Tales of lovers' trees, an old lady's black hole stomach, tofu and zombie outbreaks, and even stranger things were told, and the CPUs all listened intently. There were many comments, questions, and outright refusals to believe the whole thing actual happened, until the story reached a certain climactic swerve, where things stopped being hilarious.

"Okay... Wow, how screwball did THAT plot end up? Such betrayal, much sadness!"

"**DAMMIT NEPTUNE, DON'T USE MEMES TO DESCRIBE MY SPINOFF!**"

"Oh silly Noire, I haven't even _begun_ to meme!"

"AAAAAAA—"

Well THAT turned out well. Cue one swinging of an innocent later...

"—AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I CHOSE POORLY IN POPPING IN FOR A CAMEOOO! NOVELLA, HELP YOUR DADDYYYY!"

... as well as one father sent away for medical attention, Noire had calmed down enough for the floor to be open for discussion.

"Please tell me that things went all right..." asked Noire, feeling very let down after all that she'd heard.

"Well..., aren't we right here in front of you, telling our story?" Resta spread her arms in gesturing to herself and the rest, all of whom were smiling confidently.

"Fair enough. I think that's enough for now; just listening to it all has drained me!" The Lastationite found it necessary to lean against a pillar to illustrate her point. "Oh don't give me that! There's a lot we skipped over, you know!"

Estelle the dragon slayer shrugged. "Eh, it's all right. We get why it had to be done! A legendary adventure to defeat the evil Arfoire can't be truly told in a day!"

Upon hearing that dreaded name, the four Hyperdimension CPUs all paled.

"Did... Did you just refer to Arfoire, the Deity of Sin?!" Blanc hesitantly exclaimed.

"The very same one who imprisoned us for years...?!" Vert muttered loudly.

"Wait, is this... uh... Armoire the same old lady who retired to an eggplant farm?" Neptune asked in earnest. Her mispronunciation swiftly sent her friends into a comical face-plant with the floor.

Before any of them could recover from and answer Neptune's innocently forgetful question and name slip-up, Estelle spoke up, confused. "Huh? Deity of Sin? No, we fought the evil-fortune-teller-turned-evil-villain Arfoire!"

Noire's features wrinkled as she came to understand just what was being said. "Wait, she was the fortune teller?! _I got tricked by the villain all along!_ Wait, what did she look like? You make it sound like she was an actual person, and not an evil monstrosity...!"

"Ooh, ooh, did she look like a purple-skinned old hag with a witch's hat, some fur, and a kinda tight suit on?" Neptune's inappropriate excitement was palpable, as she had her hand raised like an eager student. Her answer was surprisingly spot-on to the Gamarket bunch, while the Gamindustri group eyed Neptune questioningly.

"What are you even talking about, Neptune?" asked Noire. "Arfoire was never a person! She was a— Oh no, _now_ I remember; you said something about a lady that looked like that back in the Ultradimension...! Oh, I don't believe this!"

"Memory's a bitch sometimes..." remarked Blanc. "I still can't believe that she got a happy ending, to this day...! I'd laugh, but I'd rather forget Arfoire ever existed." The Lowee CPU frowned. "Nowadays, I'm starting to remember times where I got betrayed, and when I got all gushy and soft with..., ugh, Plutia." From the sides, the sleep-prone CPU waved at being mentioned, causing Blanc to frown deeper. "It's starting to get more frequent as of late, I don't like it."

Vert quirked her head, a smirk trying to make its way through in wanting to tease her friend, but thought better of it. "Well, there are still plenty of questions yet unanswered for our dimensional woes. Despite several claims, from ourselves no less, that we're inheriting our counterparts' memories and experiences, we've still no clue as to the root of the problem. In this case, Blanc, perhaps you are just taking on your other self's fondness for Plutia."

Blanc then responded with acrimony in her words, yelling, "_Like hell I'm fond of her!_"

Despite them not looking to come to blows, Neptune stepped in between them, as she finds herself doing often nowadays. "Ladies, ladies, we're talking on the proverbial phone at the proverbial theater; we've got a story to finish! Plus, I think we already made that sort of shipping joke before." Neptune then turned her head towards their guests. "But, we did win against the bad lady, right? I can tell that much, unless you got another hairpin-turn tucked in your course map!"

Ein Al shook her head. "No, you are correct, Lady Neptune. The last leg of our journey together was but a harrowing assault on the villain's stronghold, and we emerged victorious together!"

Neptune grinned, shouting, "That's the samurai spirit! You all got together and creamed that old lady!"

"That's right," added Resta, a relieved smile on her face, "and to believe it wouldn't have happened without our amazing Secretary! He really pulled us together!"

The Gamarket crew exchanged many a happy and grateful expression after Resta brought up the Secretary, only for Noire to rightfully begin ruining their joy by asking a simple question.

"Wait, who are you talking about again?"

"We're talking about your super-awesome Secretary, of course!" Ai exclaimed, sounding like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "We only mentioned him a bajillion times already!"

Noire was... not really feeling anything at the moment, saying, "Ah. Right. Kinda spaced out every time he was mentioned, to be honest, since none of you gave me any sort of description as to what he even looks like... Seriously, he doesn't even have a name?"

Unperturbed by Noire's keen observations, Ai explained further. "He's not only listens to what each and every one of us has to say, but he's so nice, and kinda cute, too!" She came off that last sentence with stars in her eyes. "Oh, I completely get that you pretty much have him on a leash, but you can let up on him so he could finally be my producer, right?"

Noire frowned, wondering just where was Ai's mind went. "I can't let up on someone that I don't even have working for me!" Her reply ruffled some of the guests the wrong way, so the CPU clarified. "Look, I get that this Secretary guy probably did a lot of great things, but he... really doesn't much to me. At all. I've got Kei and Uni already helping me out, and I have no need for another at the moment, so even if he came up to me and proved all this, I wouldn't really give him a job. But don't worry, if comes up, he'll be properly be taken care of, just like Chet, Novella, and Segula."

While the Hyperdevotioners weren't very satisfied with what they were hearing in regards to how little their Secretary means to this version of their leader, they felt content with Noire at least promising to look after the guy.

"Okay, I think we can accept that." uttered Lid.

"That's why you're our heroic leader, Lady Noire!" praised Estelle.

"Surely a main character to transcend and lead everyone to paradise." something-ed Ein Al.

Noire turned flush with the attention being given, turning away as she muttered, "I'm not even the main character here..."

"**Neptunicus Interruptus!**" Neptune interrupted everyone's fuzzy feelings in order to say what's on her mind!

"Goddammit, Neptune, learn to read the freaking mood!" yelled an enraged Blanc.

"But Blanny, I just need to confirm something with our Noire-devotion pals! It'll only take a sec!"

Vert sighed. "Fine... Do what you must."

Neptune flashed a thumbs-up, before turning to said Noire-devotioners to ask, "So. This Secretary guy is, like, everyone's pal?"

"That's correct...!" answered Resta.

"And he helps all us ladies out with things and stuff and feelings, right?"

"Right on the dot." replied Lee-Fi.

"And all us ladies get a fuzzy-wuzzy feeling whenever the dude spends more than a little time with us, hm~? Especially Nowaru, right?"

"Th-That isn't ron. Wr-Wrong..." confirmed Lid, while Noire growled at the implications. "I can also confirm that our Noire is indeed the closest to the Secretary, as evidenced by this picture of them sleeping in the same bed."

The mention of a potential late-night rendezvous peaked everyone's ears as Lid produced the photo in ques—

"**LLLLIIIIIEEEEESSS!**" Noire promptly grabbed and tore the CG apart, her face reddened out of spite. "I'D NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Do you understand me?! Don't EVER bring this up again!"

The Lastation CPU heaved and huffed, ignoring all the blank stares everyone gave her for her impetuousness as she stomped back to her place.

"Ah well, it all sounded like a typical fanfiction to me." commented Blanc, breaking the thin sheet of ice. "Nothing special, just terribly common."

"Indeed." began Vert. "The Secretary's presence throughout was incidental at best, though he did have a chance to shine every now and then. I wouldn't be up in arms about it; isn't being surrounded by beautiful ladies or handsome men a common fantasy? We just so happen to have many of the former in both our dimensions."

"P-Please don't talk about Noire's Secretary as if he's a literary device..." Resta worryingly muttered.

"Hehe, sounds about right, Vert-a-rooni!" exclaimed Neptune, glossing over Resta's words. "Though, I'd stay away from NepFiction-dot-nep if ya don't have a self-inserting or shipping bone in your body, cause you're gonna see a LOT of that! Hey, Lid, can I see those pics of yours? I wanna confirm another thing rattling around in my marvelous mind!"

Lid handed the Planeptunian CPU her portfolio, Neptune thumbing through them as soon as it exchanged hands. As she did, she noticed that the tactical espionage expert was quite prepared for what someone, namely Noire, would have done just now, and there were actually several copies of every picture stuffed in their corresponding sleeves. Keeping the image of Noire sleeping soundly by a nondescript Secretary in her thoughts for later, she eventually found and pulled out what she was looking for: a picture of Arfoire, the villain of Gamarket, and she looked exactly the same as her Ultradimension self.

"Huh, so that old lady can also show up in other games, too! That sounds really crazy-daisy; I wonder if she'll do the same again in this dimensional party here? Well, she'd probably be all senile and kooky about it, I bet!"

"Neptune, just be quiet." muttered Noire, feeling an onset of fatigue coming in as she digested her grand spinoff and didn't want to hear any sort of foreshadowing. "You know, I think we could use another break now... This was just too much... Who's with me...?" Everyone, and I do mean _everyone_ raised their hands in agreement. Noire nodded, and all the hands went down... "Good! Now, let's start worrying about what to— Uh, Segula?"

The guest CPU had kept her hand raised, wanting to ask something. "Can Plutia and I please be excused for, like, fifteen or twenty minutes? Please?"

"No."

Segula drooped thanks to Noire's curt response, before coming back up to protest. "Aw come on! I really want to—"

"No!" The Lastation CPU din't want to hear this. "Geez, get a better gimmick already! You're not going to spend ALL your time with Plutia, doing stuff that I don't want to describe!"

"But Noire...!" Plutia spoke up, feeling bad for Segula, but she needed to set the record straight. "I already said that Seggy and I were just playing! It was a game called..., um, Criminal Shoujo! It's an RPG that has a LOT of fun stuff in it, and you could have a little personal time with your prisoners...! Eheeheehee~!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Segula yelled, falling even further into despair. "Y-You mean we didn't even **have** Iris Heart Playtime...?!"

Plutia nodded with regret. "I already said I was sorry...! I _really_ tried, but you kept passing out! Plus, again, I just don't know you that well..."

"Ohh, so THAT'S why I heard all that bondage-y, punishment-y stuff!" Neptune excitedly recalled, rolling over Segula's troubles. " Heh, I thought you two did the didgeridoo, but it was only the game turned up to the max. Yeah, that game _really_ made the ratings board unhappy!"

As Segula fell to her knees in abject shock, Blanc's face then wrinkled, realizing something. "Wait, wasn't that game released under _Nisa's_ supervision...? Tch, you think you know someone, but then you get this...! Just what is going on with her these days?"

Vert then began to think on it, saying out loud, "She had gone off the radar for quite some time, and now she's a guest in MAGES.' home. Brushing aside the racy game, we should ask about her well-being when given the chance. I wonder how she is faring..."

Let's take a brief cutaway over to MAGES.' home, where Nisa was trying to get by.

"NOOOOOOOO, MY LUNCH KEEPS TURNING TO JELLYYYYY!" Nisa was holding and yelling at a funky-looking microwave in her hands.

And this would be the part where we cut back to our previously scheduled Neps, but the chapter had gone on for EVEN longer, so it's getting split! See y'all soon!

"What?! Hold it, mister, this ain't over until Nep says it's—"

* * *

**A/N:**** Yeah, the original ended up being too long, really, so I cut it off here. Whether or not it's actually a GOOD way to cut it off, I have nothing to say. XD**

**Season Finale is coming up in a few days, and then I will be taking a break from Nepstation! Don't feel bad, I've still plenty of ideas, plenty of programs, plenty of fun for the whole family! I just need to buckle down and work on finishing another story of mine. Like RWBY? Like convoluted and crazy Christmases? Wanna see a White Rose? Well, check out Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story, and be amazed at how much it wants to celebrate the holiday and be all romance-y, but IT CAN'T! Well, at least now it can, it just has some loose ends to tie up. Don't think I can manage a Nep-ified holiday with that on my plate.**

**Rambling over! See you all next Nep-Nep!**


	26. The Nepstation Rerailment Effort

**Author's Note: It took quite some time to get this far... Couldn't have done it without you all, I mean it.**

**Let's close the book on this final, _long_ chapter... of the season.**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and the Season Finale.**

**Original Post Date:**** 12/24/15**

* * *

**~Leanbox Basilicom, Convenient Progression Boogaloo~**

"So. Other than finding out Noire's game followed a formula like one would a map, what else did we find out?"

"Hey!"

Blanc's aptly-described, Noire-annoying observation kicked off discussion of the final final thing on their itinerary, as the CPUS and their audience came off of another period of downtime, though without refreshments this time...

"We would have had tea and scones, but I wasn't able to get a hold of Chika..." uttered Vert, putting away a phone that she had just used to make a call. "I wonder what's holding her up? Should I be worried? Chika always comes when I call for her..."

Neptune raised her hands, her voice uneasy as she said, "Whoa Vert, that's a little too much info about your Oracle, but I guess I can't be surprised, cause you know!"

The Leanbox CPU and host scowled. "You know what I meant!"

Noire shook her head, already feeling her goodwill slipping away. "Let's just get around to the very last thing we're here for, and that involves both Dengekiko and Famitsu, right?" She turned her head, panning over most of the room. "But, who knows where they are... I could have sworn they were here since the start, them and their... ugh, Neptune impersonator... I'm still wrapping my head around that."

"Hey, it's not like having two Neps around isn't a bad thing~!" Neptune winked, though at the fourth wall, not Noire. You're free to interpret it as such. "I betcha that'd be the center of a new game's plot, too! I can feel it in the cosmos!"

Never stop pointing out the obvious, Neptune, even if you sometimes run it into the ground. What would we do without you?

"Don't push it, Neptune..." replied Blanc, calmly sighing before continuing. "Knowing the way things have turned out throughout the series, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up foreshadowing something..."

"Bah, you worry too much, Blanc; it'll be fine!" Neptune waved it off. "Thanks to all that fighting back in Planeptune, my level's off the charts! Defeat is no longer in my dictionary!"

"Tch, levels are bullshit in a storytelling sense, though I'll agree with you about our own..." The bonnet-wearing CPU mostly shrugged off Neptune's confident boast. "Whatever. Shouldn't someone call for those two before we forget them again...? The sooner we can get it out of the way, the better."

"Do not worry, Blanc," assured Vert, holding out her phone again, "I will not only send Chika another message, but one to both of our intrepid reporters. Hopefully they won't be long... Who knows what she might be involved with...!"

Neptune then thrust herself into the spotlight, the perspective now centered on her as she did a twirl into a once-memetic, _melancholic_ point towards the screen. "Well then, there's nothing to it but to do it! Let's cut to the action behind the scenes, shall we?!"

The rest of the CPUs groaned, Noire especially, who ran a limp hand through her hair as she said, "Oh come on, are you serious?! We're not going to be made to stay for longer, are w—!"

* * *

**~Leanbox Basilicom, Sharicite Chamber and Internal System Core~**

**~I'm not apologizing~**

Chika Hakozaki groaned with lament as she ignored yet another message from her lovely Vert, but right now she couldn't tear herself away from what could potentially be something very important to them all...

"Ladies, can we _please_ hurry this along?!" complained the Oracle of Green. "Normally I wouldn't keep myself from my darling Goddess, so this better be good!

"Patience, Chika," muttered Histoire, who was hard at work combing Leanbox's systems along with the magician MAGES., "this might not be delicate work, but we do need you here for the time being. By the way, did I miss something, or is Neptune supposed to be back here along with us?"

Histoire looked over to the corner, where Neptune, or rather 32X, sat on a chair with her head resting on her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. "Hi there! I have no idea what's going on, so just do your thing!"

"Did she... get amnesia again...?" asked the tome, a giant drop of sweat forming on her temple.

"Er, that's 32X, Histoire." replied Chika. "Remember back during the monster invasion, when a second Neptune appeared along with those two...?" She gestured over close to the only door leading into the room, where Dengekiko and Famitsu sat at a hastily-constructed workstation of their own design. "She's an impersonator, apparently. No idea why she's even hanging out with those two." The Oracle then crossed her arms and began drumming her fingers against her forearm. "Again, how much longer will this take?! Socks better be blown here!"

"It will only be but a few more moments." added MAGES., handling a few floating sigils in her hands and in front of the Share terminal before they disappeared. "As I recall, it was your idea to synchronize our findings and Histoire's acquired data with the vast Share network that Leanbox is a part of, and that has helped us tremendously, Oracle of Green, but it is still—"

***DING~!***

"Ah. It is done!"

The Mad Magician could rightfully be called "Mad" at that moment in time, as her face lit up with the excitement of learning something new, a kernel of knowledge that she had yet to reach that could burst into a whole new world of wonderful research! Pay no mind to the fact that it was a toaster noise that signaled in this new beginning! Or that the Share terminal popped out a piece of paper like a warm piece of toast!

"Fresh and toasty!" MAGES. excitedly remarked as she accepted the paper. She couldn't help but pore through it the moment she did, hoarding it close to the point where Histoire and Chika had to resort to peering over her shoulders to even be able to read it.

"MAGES., you're keeping all the science to yourself! (ಠ ∩ಠ)" grumbled Histoire.

"Don't keep potentially very important secrets from us, you chuuni-syndromed cosplayer!" yelled Chika.

"For those who don't know, 'chuuni' means someone who's never gone past their delusional middle-school fantasies!" Dengekiko explained from the sidelines.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for Miss Hakozaki suggesting we come to help in any way we can!" exclaimed Famitsu, who just came off of organizing some potential news material to the side. "Don't worry; we were listening and peeking in through the doors for everything that happened thus far, so we're caught up. Besides, we have something of our own that could use the power of the Goddesses' Shares as well..."

"Hey! You two." Chika caught their attention as she appeared in front of them, her arms crossed with impatience, and a facial expression to match. "Wouldn't you prefer to actually do something, than spend the rest of the story as background characters that can't keep up? If so, then get off your butts!"

The Oracle's words spurred the journalists to get up from their station and make their way to huddling around MAGES.. Well, they did, but they dragged their feet, because they and the author knew that their lack of plot-significant screentime wasn't their fault...

As they approached the Mad Magician, however, the blue-haired girl cleared her throat and uttered, "Forgive me, Histoire..."

"Hm? Whatever do you mean by— ***THWACK!*** GAAAAH! (◯口◯∥)"

The fairy Oracle was bashed on the head by MAGES.' staff, to the shock of everyone around them!

"MAGES., what the hell?! Have you gone mad?!" yelled Chika, finding no short supply of reasons to be yelling. Then she remembered just what title the mage often called herself, and felt sort of dumb. "E-Er, I guess it _is_ in your description, but still, you're mad for doing that to Histoire!"

"Aaa-wa-wa-wawawaaah... *****（。□°）***** " Histoire was too dazed to react, lolling back and forth on her book, while it miraculously stayed hovering.

Dengekiko cautiously came closer to her comrade, asking, "Uh, Lady Histoire? You okay...?" The blonde journalist was bold enough to poke the small woman's cheek, trying to get any sort of reaction. "Y-You're starting to scare us there..."

"Hhhhhhhhhh..." The littlest Oracle hummed, nay, droned steadily. That is, until... "Hhhhhhhhh... ***ping~* ** System reboot now commencing..." Histoire's blue eyes shined over once, opaquing into a more solid color as bits of data flashed through, eventually coalescing into a stream of digital information. It was a sight to see for everyone, almost beautiful in spite of the fact that Histy had to be clocked over the head for them to see this. Truly, the processing power of the world's everything was not to be underestimated.

After a few more seconds, Histoire fully rebooted, coming back to this plane of consciousness as she took in her surroundings.

"Huh, it looks like that impact caused me to undergo a reboot." commented the tome, feeling out the small bump that now swelled on her head. It still stung, as she winced from putting on a little too much pressure on it. "Agh...! I don't know what you were thinking, MAGES., but did you really have to— Eh?!"

The numbers "6" and "3" then spontaneously appeared on both of Histoire's eyes, the Oracle getting wide-eyed along with their appearance.

"S-Sixty-three unread messages?! How in the—?! GACK!"

***Ga-Plume-Of-Smoke!***

A... plume of smoke engulfed Histoire's head, a minor overload, all things considered. It didn't happen very often though, because Neptune would have surely commented on Histy's (now) soot-covered face a lot more if she ever saw it. "Oh... Oh my... If you'll excuse me for a just a moment..." Embarrassed, the floating-est Oracle floated away to wash up, leaving the rest behind.

"Well, that was a thing!" remarked Famitsu, blinking once in seeing something new. She was quick to get over it though, as Famitsu felt a vibration going off in her pocket, signaling that she got a message. While Dengekiko also felt the telltale shaking of her phone, her orange-haired partner turned and looked back over to Chika with an optimistic grin, saying, "I've got a gut feeling that it's probably our turn for an audience! Miss Hakozaki, I'm going to need your help for a little something more on this end. Mind helping us?"

The Leanbox Oracle sighed, relenting in the face of investigative journalism. That didn't even make sense, what am I... "Fine," she muttered, "I give. I hope this is worth the time and resources, because if they're not, the— Whoa, you're fingers are fast...!"

From the side, Dengekiko had already responded to Vert's message, with her fingers flickering with electricity as she also rapidly fired off a few more messages for recipients unknown. Tellingly, the blonde journalist had the same kind of grin that Famitsu had.. "Hmhm, I'm thinking that what we've got to offer will grab you like your Goddess does to you in your dreams!" she boastfully exclaimed.

Chika raised a brow, somewhat amused as she asked, "Well, now _that's_ just setting the bar very high, don't you think?"

The journalists didn't say a word, preferring to let actions take center stage as they hoisted their workstation and moved it a lot closer to the Sharicite crystal, somehow keeping everything from spilling. They did it flawlessly, getting right in front of it alongside MAGES., who had been busying herself with Histoire's research results. It took the Mad Magician to notice that she had company, and by the looks on the editors' faces, they were waiting for her anyway.

"Hm? Oh, my bad." acknowledged the accomplished mage, setting down the paper on their table before taking her own seat. Her blue eyes sparkled with the prospect of heralding a revolutionary breakthrough! "I was so absorbed in that fascinating read...!" MAGES. gave a closed-eyed grin, nodding to herself. "So that stunt that saved Planeptune was Project Dragoon Panzer, huh...? What sort of proposal does Planeptune's Oracle have up her formerly-long sleeves?"

"Come on, don't spoil the surprises until we get to talk to the Goddesses!" the colorful reporter advised while handing her own paper over to the Mad Magician. "But hey, here's another one for you to look at! My treat, go on, take it!"

MAGES. accepted it, taking the sheet from the reporter carefully before taking a look at it. Then, as Famitsu smiled and stood up to configure a video-streaming device at the opposite side of the table, MAGES. gasped loud with astonishment!

"Wh-What the...?! Is this for real?! What sort of technology... How did you come up with..." The blue-haired researcher's hands trembled, feeling a great power from the words that were written on the now-wrinkling parchment. The journalists merely smiled knowingly, but to Chika, MAGES. was being weird.

"MAGES.," began Chika, "you're going to have to form better sentences than that if you want to get your point across. Just what are you looking at this time?" The emerald-haired Oracle took a peek from behind her friend's shoulders..., and didn't come out disappointed. Chika went pale with both awe and plenty of fear trickling into her mind. "_W-Whoa!_ Okay, that's a proverbial Pandora's Box if I've **ever** seen one! D-Do you two even know what it is you're suggesting we make?!"

"Like Famitsu said, keep your questions to yourself until we get a chance to explain!" Dengekiko kept up that same smile, and so did her editorial comrade. Both her's and Famitsu's gleeful expressions were starting to unnerve the other pair with how long they've kept it up, and it showed, but no worries. "Aw, don't worry, we know what we're doing. Isn't that right, Generia?"

Before anyone could question just who Dengekiko was talking to, the camera that Famitsu had set up turned itself on, and a bespectacled, yellow-eyed young lady with pale blonde, short hair and a fancy-looking commander's hat on looked in from the other side, amused. The way she carried herself, it's almost like she held many _generations'_ worth of _mobile suit_ knowledge within her.

"Why yes, that is exactly right." confirmed Generia G, grinning in the same way as her journalistic comrades, much to MAGES.' and Chika's worry. "I will be very glad to assist with whatever I can! Ready to launch operations whenever; I'm so excited!" In the background behind Generia, several half-finished blueprints were left half-hanging on half of a wall. No, I'm not making that up, it was **that** much of a mess. Well, it was both a sign of the young lady being unfocused _and_ a creative genius, especially when the contents of said blueprints involve words like "phase shift armor" and "biorhythm".

Generia swiftly plucked one of the designs from off of the half-wall, the words "Project Dragoon Panzer" being visible for all of a second before she slammed it flat on her workstation. "So long as I'm given _carte blanche_ to do whatever I feel is necessary, then I am perfectly okay with backing up whatever awesome stuff you all came up with! Just feed me your ideas and I'll help usher in your little revolution!"

Dengekiko and Famitsu both nodded. "Good." said the blonde one, confident as she shut her eyes.

"That's very good." added the orange-haired one, her hand placed securely over their master plan... Speaking of plans...!

* * *

**~Northern Planeptune, Haneda City, A Brief Look Into The Darker Side~**

A lone tractor-trailer truck was seen making its way through the bustling Planeptunian city in this cloudy day, unassuming in all aspects save for the pale-skinned underling, Underling, wearing an unassuming trucker hat at the helm and looking disgruntled...

"Agh! This dirty tarp keeps getting in my mouth and all over my tongue!" griped Trick.

"Then maybe the only solution is to stop you from **breathing**, fatass! I can certainly help you there!" replied Judge.

... And why wouldn't she be? She had the thankless job of transporting her resurrected superiors by means of keeping them in the back trailer, with them under the guise of unassuming, yet frightening 1:1 collectible statues. Under cover. In the trailer. Fun times. It didn't help that Trick and Judge were the most vocal of complainers.

"Don't poke fun at my girth, you barBARIAN!" yelled the fat pervert. "My body has been optimized for my little lovelies' maximum indulgence and not for some battle maniac's unwarranted insults!"

"I bet that all that talk just means you're full of hot air, as I'm sure we'll find out soon!" yelled the black berserker, pointing his axe dangerously in the other's direction.

Linda couldn't look more beleaguered if she tried, and she couldn't talk back to her bosses in fear of retaliation. Likewise, Magic and Brave kept to themselves in the back to keep incidents at a hopeful minimum, not that they were the problem...

"Just leave them be, they'll tire themselves out." uttered the one in the passenger's seat, who sounded like Arfoire, yet she was not only concealed in a dark robe, but had lighter skin and magenta hair. And didn't she wear old lady lipstick. To anyone who's played the first game or its remake, she was in her disguise as Conversation! Arfoire leaned back in her chair, trying hard to relax. "We need to not draw attention to ourselves until we reach our destination. So far you're doing a somewhat decent job, underling."

"Tch, just who do you think I am?" Linda huffed. "If there's one thing I can do right, it's keeping to myself, what's a few more people on top of that?"

"I thought you were going to say you were only good at running away, chu! And you'd be right!" Pirachu sat in a peculiar place since the seats were all taken: inside Linda's hood. Yeah, she wasn't wearing it so she could wear a trucker hat to not arouse suspicion, but let's be honest, she still totally does.

"Ah can it, rat!" yelled Underling. "Why'd you have to shack up in my hood anyway?! I don't want you smelling up my clothes, dam— OWOWOWOW!"

Pirachu had begun pulling on the hair behind her head, ticked off. "I practice good hygiene _every day_, chu! Heck, I even added a _fourth _shower, just in case that sadistic Iris Heart chick ever gets a hold of me...! Oo-oogh, she's so scary...!"

The mouse mascot's shuddering mention of the dominatrix CPU irked the other two ladies in the cab.

"Ugh, I'm still in incredible disbelief over there being _eleven CPUs_ that are sure to oppose us...!" grumbled Arfoire, placing a hand on her covered head and shaking it in protest. "On top of that, their network of worthless friends is bound to be an even bigger nuisance than we once thought. Seriously, I don't even remember half their faces, yet somehow I do, and it's only giving me a headache! Who the hell calls themselves Broccoli?!"

Linda kept her eyes on the road, choosing to not go off on a petty rant about how Gamindustri's no longer a place for an honest criminal as she turned into the lesser-occupied industrial district. She settled for grumbling. "Well, we got someplace we need to be in this here city, and what with so many of their so-called friends being a thing, nowhere's really safe, so we gotta take chances...!"

"H-Hey, just a sec, wait, chu!" Pirachu hurriedly poked out from his perch, knocking off Linda's hat in order to jump on and hold onto her head. She didn't like that, by the looks of it. "We can't stop here! This is broad country, chu! If there's anywhere that is safe for us, it sure as hell ain't Planeptune, you chump!"

The hoodied hoodlum used an arm to push him back down, shouting, "Don't treat me like I'm a freaking statue! Get out of my hood alre—! H-Huh?! Hold on, this is our stop!"

She hurriedly let go of the gas before stomping down on the brakes, not giving a damn about how trucks actually work as she and the rest came to a screeching halt! Linda could hear several bodies pile up by the front of the trailer as she parked perfectly(?) on the curb of a darkened, desolate street with tall buildings on all sides, spurring the Four Felons to complain even harder.

"AGHH! S-So rough...!" cried Trick. "I'm a gentleman in both senses, thank you ver— WAGH! You did that on purpose, Judge!"

"Why should **I** be more careful?!" barked Judge. "It's not **MY** fault you fell right where my axe decided to be!"

It wasn't just those two who ended up being displaced, as Brave and Magic were thrust onto a pretzel of a position...

"Hm, it seems we have reached an impasse...!" remarked Brave. "I must either chance trying to remove myself, and risking touching the repulsive Trick, or back off and risk placing my weight on Magic... Truly a decision to not rush."

"Amusing." Magic muttered, deadpan. That didn't mean she wasn't annoyed, however. "I don't actually have to care about your chivalry, Brave, so in this instance...!"

***Ga-CLANG!***

Magic kicked off another round of struggling sounds and complaints as the Criminals of the Free World tried to get themselves off of each other. Trust me, it's more metallic-sounding than it sounded, also grating on the ears as Linda is kind enough to inform us through gritting her teeth. Arfoire just played it off like a pro.

"H-Hey, why'd you stop so suddenly, chu?!" asked the mouse, folding down and covering his ears from hearing all that metal on metal. "Ugh, my poor ears..."

"Didja already forget?! Ugh, just pay attention, rat!" Underling then opened her window and craned her neck outside it, yelling, "YO, WE'RE FINALLY HERE! GET YOUR MIMICKING ASS IN HERE ALREADY!"

On the opposite side of the street, just inside a darkened alley, someone appeared to have been in wait for the evil truck to come along, as the mysterious figure was leaning against the wall, a knee raised so they could plant a foot on its surface. To Linda's irritation, they didn't appear to be listening after a few seconds of not moving.

"Hey! You ignoring me or something? Don't make me come over there and—"

"Agh, can't you just shut up for one moment?!" shouted what sounded like a young lady. "I'm busy here..."

The voice belonged to a young lady, for sure. A dainty-sounding young lady that carried herself like the sailor her outfit made her out to be, as light peeking out from the clouds above revealed. She stepped out of the alley, a mischievous and teasing smile on her face as she tapped away on her phone. Linda quivered just looking at her, as the girl's appearance was startlingly similar to another broad she'd prefer not coming across again... To be fair, even if the other girl didn't look like an evil Nepgear, Linda would prefer steering clear of this girl, thanks to reasons.

"F-Fine, just don't drag your ass...!" Underling halfheartedly commanded, choosing to just wait while Nep... Uh, Nepg-uhh...

"Just call her Nepugia." instructed a calm and fourth-wall-facing Pirachu. "Kind of like the thing with my name, you can use pretty much use either Nepgeo, her name as it was in my debut game, or Nepugia, her name in other media afterward, as well as how Nepgear's name is pronounced in Japanese, and no one will really complain, chu." The mouse placed his hands on his sides in a show of confidence. "Heck, you can even shorten it to Geo, and everyone will usually know who you're talking about! Though this'll be weird, we're going to use both Nepugia and Geo from this point on! No need to thank me for my brilliance!"

From the other seat, Arfoire gave Pirachu a dirty look, eyeing him with a level of disdain usually reserved for Neptune. "And just _who_ do you think you're talking to?!" she demanded.

"YAH!" The mouse promptly recoiled back into the hood in response to the scary old lady. "I-I-I don't know, I just wanted to help, chu..."

The concealed witch crossed her arms, her patience thin. "Well, don't do that again! You're only reminding me of that purple eyesore, one that I know all too well...!"

Meanwhile, Underling had to wait until Nepugia finished with whatever she was doing, and the career criminal knew exactly what this was...

"Speed it up, Geo! We've got stuff to do, dammit!" ***BWO-O-O-OM!*** Linda honked the truck's loud horn rattling everyone on board, but to her displeasure, it had a less than adequate effect on the girl outside.

"Just keep your panties on, Linda, I'm hurrying!" Geo scowled at her villainous cohort's attempts to rush her favorite leisurely activity. Looking back at her phone, she quickly adopted a more alluring pose by touching a come-hither finger to her lips, before taking a photo and sending it to whomever was on the other side of her chat. "You can take a peek if you like~." she teased, saying out loud what she typed before moving to lift her skirt just a non-revealing bit, and taking another photo.

That action basically summed up all that Linda didn't like about their recruit; Nepugia did what she wanted, she didn't care about the people whose hearts she trampled on, and she treats everyone she comes across with the same level of indifference unless they interested her. Wait, no, that wasn't right. That basically summed up everything that Linda _liked_ about Geo, since that makes her pretty good bad guy material, but that only served to give Linda many mixed feelings. Feelings that she wanted to drown in the ocean. Out of some miracle of birth or an incredibly disturbing surgical process, Linda didn't care to find out which, Nepugia looked and sounded _exactly_ like Nepgear the CPU Candidate, from common details such as her lavender hair and purple eyes, down to the frighteningly obtuse such as her skin's tautness and her BWH measurements. At the very least, Geo pushes her "evil counterpart" role by wearing a black jacket-dress and the ASIC broken heart hairpin, in place of Gear's own outfit.

The whole point was that Underling was uncomfortable around the flirty Nepgear lookalike, and Geo knew this as she decided to spice up her view by strategically stretching and accentuating her curves for the hoodied trucker, all while keeping a bored face on in a pretense of innocence. Yup, just squeezing them with her upper arms.

"Oh, give me a break..." spoke the peanut gallery, Linda getting tired of Geo's snubbing, but the moment after she spoke up, Nepugia was already on the move towards them, awaiting a reply from her phone as her face was glued to her screen.

Then, as the Gear double opened the passenger door, she shouted, "HA! You thought you were going to get lucky with Nepgear?! It was _ME, Nepugia!_ Go back to hugging your body pillow in desperation!"

With Nepugia's shtick coming full circle, she shut off her phone, smiling with satisfaction. She promptly sat down in the first seat that was in front of her...

"Ow! J-Just where do you think you're sitting, brat?!" yelled an obstructed Arfoire, surprised as hell to see that Geo had taken to sitting on her lap.

"I'm not going to move, granny, so either deal with it or move yourself." Geo wasn't moving an inch as she crossed her legs and leaned back, right on Arfy.

"Ack! I-Impudent little...!"

Nepugia then interrupted Arfoire, stating plainly, "I'm very well aware that the only space left in this sardine tin is back there in the trailer, and I can tell that neither of us want to go back there. So shut up."

Helping to prove her statement was a timely scuffle that turned noisy as a scythe was being used to perforate the trailer.

"I will end you for expelling your gas while in my presence!" yelled Magic, aggressive in her offense.

"B-But, I don't even think I CAN do that!" exclaimed Trick, flailing himself every which way to avoid getting punctured. "I fully acknowledge that I may stink, b-but—"

"Trick! Be more aware of where you flail; I can sense the repulsiveness of your stench with every move...!" uttered Brave, who had the misfortune of having his face getting a close-up of the rotund one's underarms.

"How is it that you can even smell, Brave?! That only raises further questions!" yelled Judge, who was the only one standing up..., unceremoniously at that, since he was upside-down. "Questions that only serve to further **piss me off! NRAAAH!**"

Another loud crash could be heard, and the group in the cab all exchanged a dull look of acceptance as Linda started up the engines once more, on their way to their ultimate destination.

"So, why did we pick this girl up anyway, underling?" asked Convers-Arfoire, already feeling numbness from the waist-down and showing it in her face to said underling. People are heavy. "Don't tell me she's your replacement for that blue-haired pest. I thought I told you to keep that sort of sordid time-spending to yourself."

As Linda scoffed, Nepugia quirked her brow, smiling teasingly at the other girl as she bent down to pick up and put on the fallen trucker hat, all while keeping on Arfoire's irritated lap. "What does she mean by _that_, Lindy? And just who is this old lady anyway? Didn't think you were into that."

"Don't ask..." Linda sighed as a tick mark appeared on Arfoire's head. "In any case, we gotta start somewhere if we wanna get back some of our former awesomeness, and Nepugia was the only one who answered any of my calls..."

Arfoire sighed. They had to work with what they were given, and since the side of good now outnumbered them several times over, she was far from feeling like a fountain of happiness. Now that she thought about it, wasn't the girl in front of her... "Isn't anyone going to bring up the fact that she looks exactly like—"

"Yes. Yes she does..." answered Underling, interrupting the witch's obvious question and getting a dirty look for it. "And no, it's better that we don't talk about it... Gives me the creeps..."

"You know you love it, Lindy, no need to be so coy around me~." Nepugia gave an implicating wink over to Linda, which the beleaguered driver took sourly as she squirmed in her seat.

Glancing over at a map that had been plastered over the dashboard, the perennial underling took note of the red line that denoted the route they were to take, leading them all the way down to the southernmost island in all of Gamindustri... "The Graveyard's too damn obvious for us to make a new hideout, and it's kinda waterlogged anyway. We gotta set up shop somewhere far, _far_ away from all those stupid CPUs, and that's why we're going all the way over there!" She pointed to the island that looked like a controller. Yup.

Arfoire grumbled some more from her seat, her words taking a more venomous edge as she said, "While I admit to not having much of a plan for these trying times, if you're trying to sound like the leader here, then you need to learn your place..., but right now I could care less about that or your story full of holes. **Get the hell off of me right now!**" Having directed that last bit at Geo, Arfoire squirmed in protest, but the girl kept steady. Neither of them would move for a good long while.

Underling saw fit to just ignore it all for the time being, while her own carry-on in Pirachu got bored pretty quickly.

"Hm, I wonder if there's anything I can play on this thing for the time being, chu?" The mascot had pulled out, of all things, the Altered Memory, which kept raising its head every now and then to make appearances. The dreaded, double-screened device pulsed with power as it was being held, as the mouse began rummaging through its data for something to do... "Ooh, a custom monster program! That'll shave the hours away, chu!"

That it would, my mousy friend, that it would...

* * *

**~Back to our heroines~**

"Are we back on again?" Neptune looked a bit stunned. "Like, for reals? Phew, I didn't think that would work!" Neptune wiped a few beads of sweat off her head with her wrist, proud of herself. "Don't worry, we didn't see a thing! That'd be too fourth-wall-breaking for old Neptune here! Felt a little longer than it should have been though!"

Noire growled, getting more and more fed up with this standing tedium. "Grrrrr, I'm getting more and more fed up with this standing— Wait a minute, I'm just repeating what you've already said!" The Lastationite flashed a toothy scowl in the perspective's direction, before deciding to go off on her own thing as she pulled out her phone. "Fine, whatever, I'll just go ahead and check out on a little something. Don't mind me."

Just as Noire turned herself away to keep something a secret, Vert's own phone rumbled, with the Leanbox CPU quick to pick it up. "Hm, it looks like Dengekiko and Famitsu are finally ready, except... Hm? Why would they say that it's going to be through a video feed? What are they planning to demonstrate?"

Blanc, who had taken to fanning her head with her bonnet, scoffed. She was displeased with what she had heard. "Okay, no. This is already dragging on long enough as it is. I'm starting to agree with Noire's complaint that hanging out in Leanbox for too long isn't good, it's too damn hot! No wonder you're prone to overheating, Vert..."

Vert took some offense to that remark, though she said nothing in the interest of not sparking an argument, as well as finishing up this business. Neptune, however...

"Hey, I thought you were going to make the connection between overheating and her boob size, Blanc! C'mon, like you always say!" remarked the Planeptunian, cupping her hands and pretending like she had large breasts.

"Screw off, I'm tired..." replied Blanc, deadpan. "Besides, it's grating to keep playing up to what we're commonly known for doing; we're better than that. I mean, I know I get criticized for retreading with some of my games, but still..."

Noire scoffed from the side, having just finished her own secret conversation via text before stowing away her phone. "Just... Come on, Blanc, do something typical so I don't lose whatever sense of familiarity I have with this messed-up Gamindustri of ours! I can feel my mind ratcheting and clanking into a bunch of gibberish right now...!"

"Tch. Fine." The Loweean turned to Vert, a relenting frown on her face as she boringly droned, "It's because your tits are too big, Vert... I hate them, I wish I had bigger jugs... Ha ha ha, I did the Thunder Tits joke again... Happy?"

Neptune and Vert both gave a light chuckle with how little effort their friend took to say that, while Noire just shook her head, her arms to her sides. Before anyone could get comfy, a certain Oracle turned into the lobby, and as soon as she did her tome flared to life from underneath her, without her insistence. Histoire sits on that thing, you know.

"ACK! T-Tell me before you do that! (O Д O;)"

"_I... I'm so sorry...!_（●´∧｀●;）_I was just so cooped up in there, that maybe I'm a little overeager...!_"

"But, sixty-three messages...?"

Everyone looked at Histoire curiously, since they thought they heard the Oracle talk to herself somehow...

"Heya, Histy!" chirped Neptune, bounding over to her Oracle in a single leap and surprising the ever-loving daylights out of her. "So, took a little siesta, I take it? You put on some optic camouflage with your disappearing act or something?"

"N-No, I was just called over to another room to look at something..." Histoire paused to give a quick sigh. "I saw a LOT of somethings... We may very well be here for an undisclosed amount of ti—"

"What?! Whyyyy...?"  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"What the— We're going to stay for longer...?!"  
"Oh dear, this is getting to be too much...!"

The sounds of four CPUs complaining was not what Histoire expected to hear. The looks on their faces suggested that they were reaching their limits. It's not like Histoire wasn't in the same boat, she had plenty of new things thrust onto her plate, but explaining everything was important, right?

"A-Are you all for real...?!" asked Histoire, in disbelief over what she is hearing. "These have all been very important matters; our scope and knowledge of the dimensional situation has greatly expanded because of them...!"

"Uh, _yeah_," began Neptune, her tone annoyed, "but such high def dimensioning is going to hurt our eyes and our brains with how much there now is to process! Give us another break! Like, maybe a week or something?"

"I have to agree with Neptune about the added stress." added Vert, her arms crossed, and a frown dipping low, "I have yet to truly recover from what I've endured on my program, and all this new information is going to tire us out once more...!"

"E-Er... Is that right...?" questioned Histoire, suddenly feeling the same fatigue as everyone else. She panned the room and saw that everyone there was starting to get very bored or were close to nodding off. Noire and Blanc were ready to call it quits, the Gamarket bunch had little to do now as they sat at their table, and Plutia was definitely nodding off right on the floor... mostly. Segula, at some point, had positioned the sleeping CPU so she slept with her bed-headed head on her lap, looking down at Plutia with a blissful smile.

"Aw, she's so cute when she's sleeping~. I can get behind this too; I'm not always about Iris Heart." The blue-haired girl brushed some hair from Plutia's face, causing the napping girl to fidget.

"Mmm..., noooo..., stoooop..."

"Hehehe~." Segula chuckled as she went in for another stroke of Plutia's light-purple hair...

***POW!***

... and got punched out for her insistence, triggering some sort of innate defense mechanism from within the sleepyhead. Segula saw some flicky birdies before becoming unconscious proper, sleeping along with Plutia.

"... Well, that was a thing." remarked Histoire, preferring to leave it at that as she turned to address the CPUs. "I suppose that I'd have to agree with your own sentiments regarding how long this is taking, but... What will we do for the remaining topics then...?"

"What do you think?!" yelled Blanc, gritting her teeth with how impatient she was getting. "Abridge the shit out of all that! We've done it just now with all that Hyperdevotion stuff, didn't we?! If this keeps up, we'll be here forever!"

"But that was spinoff-canon material that we sped up." rebutted Noire, her hands on her sides. "Anyone could look it up or play the game themselves, but here we're talking about shortening what could be some pretty in-depth stuff about our world! I'm tired too, but I'll bear it a little longer if it means learning something important...!"

Neptune cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Well, let's try this out then! Because this chapter is meant to be the Season Finale, how's about we get fed teasers for this info for the next Season? Promise stuff for the future, except we won't charge like half the price of the game for it all!"

Coming off that last bit with her cheeky grin, Neptune had a point, as the other CPUs all nodded, giving their approval.

"All right, I don't see the harm in that. " agreed Histoire. "Do you see a problem with that?"

The tome lifted her head to look up at her side, as if speaking to someone on a mic. Then, as they all leaned to hear what this other person had to say, Histoire's head jerked and faced forward, her eyes glowing as she projected the image of another her, an Histoire that looked younger than this one and exchanged processing power for a few notches up on the adorable scale! It's...

"I don't see a problem with it! (*^v^*)"

"M-Mini-Histy...?!"

Neptune and the extended cast went wide-eyed when they saw the image of the Ultradimension's Histoire, who gave them all a tiny wave hello. The Gamarket crew had a slightly speechless bit between them as they recognized the smaller Histy as well.

"W-Wait, isn't that our Histoire...?" asked Resta, turning to Noire in expecting an answer.

"Uh, no," began Noire, surprised as everyone else, but keeping calm, "but if this is like the Arfoire thing, then the character design may have been reused from the Ultradimension...! This is their Histoire!"

"Wh-What the...?! Is this for real?!" shouted Blanc, her tone disbelieving. "I thought that the dimensional shift blocked communication from the Ultradimension...! R-Right? That's how that went...?" She looked to Vert for confirmation.

"Y-Yes, we hypothesized that the dimensional dilemma was the cause of quite a few occurrences as of late." Vert stated. "Mainly the inheritance of many alternate selves' worth of memories, as well as meeting up with the denizens of these different dimensions."

"Ha! Try saying _that_ five times fast!" laughed Neptune, before turning into serious mode as she looked to Histoire. "So what does this mean then, Double-Histy? Hopefully not double the lecture, cause I've been mostly good...!"

"Don't worry, we wouldn't do that to you at the moment..." confirmed Histoire.

"Though it wouldn't be out of the question if it's needed. (¬_¬)" added Mini-Histoire. "Anyway, since we're shortening everything in the name of time, I'll just say that I'm not the only one who is stuck inside a person like them...! \\(´ヮ´)/"

Then, as if by convenience, a holographic screen appeared by Mini-Histoire's side, startling both Oracles as the surprise transmission took up quite the space, showing four people sitting at a table.

"Wh-What the...? Not again! Tell me when you do that!" shouted the tome. Everyone took notice of this strange development, especially since the paparazzi pair visible on the screen both had a smug look about them.

"Whoa, a shadowy council of secret awesomeness!" shouted Neptune. "It could only be such a thing; it has MAGES. in it!"

The Mad Magician smirked from her side. "You are correct, Goddess of Purple. The knowledge that we have gleamed can most certainly pass as both secret and awesome! And now we shall impart it on all of you, with excruciating, descriptive detail—!"

"Yeah, no, we're going to have to ask you to speed it up." instructed Noire, to the council's surprise. She then folded her arms and began tapping her foot as if to tell them to start. "Yeah, I can tell you weren't expecting this, but we're getting tired of all these infodumps and exposition, so we want you to just spill the good stuff, and we'll get around to expanding it at a future date. Come on, start already!"

This shattered the cool, mastermind-like persona that the journalists were going for, with their mouths hanging open and their eyes blank.

Dengekiko raised her hands, pleading, "H-Hey, we were promised a timeslot, right?! W-We wanted to be all awesome with what we had to say; this isn't fair!"

"You're asking us to truncate some of the greatest scoops to ever be unearthed!" added a similarly-pleading Famitsu, which just looked weird with her gloves on. One look at the CPUs suggested that they were indeed tired of it all, even Neptune with her saddened look as she just kept looking to the door in wanting to leave.

Blanc wasn't going to have any of this hesitation, however, her anger bursting through once again as she shouted, "**Well then, it looks like you need to get a move on then! Get with the program so we can finally go home!**"

The editors extraordinaire both quivered, fearful of Blanc's wrath, the blonde one relenting as she said, "A-A-All right, we'll spill it! No need to be so hurtful...!"

"Yeah, sorry about that..." apologized Neptune, before bucking up from her downer mood as she went on. "Okay, you're on the clock now! Whatcha got for us? Spill the good syrup right on my breakfast, beautiful ladies!"

"U-Um..., sure! Hold on a moment..." Famitsu began shuffling through some of their stacks of paper, looking for maybe a cheatsheet or something. Unbeknownst to her, Chika was already prepared, pulling out her own cribsheet of the topics they had in store.

"Okay, here we go. I've got this." Chika immediately looked towards her Goddess, forlorn and apologetic. "First off, I'm so, so sorry, my lovely Vert! I was called here because permission was needed to access the Share network, and I indeed gave it to these individuals without your say-so...! You know I'll always come whenever you call my name~!"

Vert merely smiled in brushing it off, though a little taken back for some reason... "Oh, don't worry, Chika... I'm sure you always, uh, do. Ehehe..." '_Damn it, Neptune, now I can never get that image out of my head...!_'

Relieved, as well as oblivious to her Goddess's thoughts, Chika went on. "Okay then, so I assume that you've already heard the news about Histoire, correct?"

"Correct! (°ヘ°)" said the littler Histy.

"Hm, good. All I'll say for now is that... it won't stop at people. There, teaser complete! Moving on!"

Shortening may not have been the best of ideas, the CPUs realized, as Chika's gleeful, cryptic teaser took the air out of everyone's lungs. MAGES. then saw fit to take over for the next bombshell of otherworldy proportions.

"Very well then." The mage gestured to both Dengekiko and Famitsu, inquiring, "Are you all aware of how our publicizing acquaintances here were able to summon their weapons, as well as have short bursts of power on par with an accomplished Maker?"

Everyone nodded, though Noire had something to add. "We didn't really see much of the latter, except for almost punching a hole on the airship. Does that count?"

"That it does, Assistant." replied MAGES., again annoying Noire with her pet name. "Through tapping into the Share network, we can confirm the existences of several dimensions somehow getting spurred into taking up one space. To put it simply, thanks to this, those who reside in this dimension resonate with their other selves, and thus become one, though there are exceptions... Dengekiko and Famitsu's newfound power came from another dimension in such a manner. 32X, who isn't actually Neptune, came from yet another one on top of that, where idols are the flavor du jour..."

Neptune gave a toothy grin when she heard about that. "Ha! I knew that the Idol Dimension was a thing! We could totally—"

"THAAAAT'S ME!" Neptune was interrupted by the sound of... herself yelling, as her translucent lookalike phased through the researcher's body for a split-second scare! ... Only to get nothing for her efforts as everyone stared at her with boredom in their eyes. "Aww...! Are jumpscares not a thing anymore...?" No answer. "Remember the haunted bear robot haunting games, all four or them or whatever...?" Still, no one answered. Neptune even gave a hand-cutting-across-the-neck motion to cut it out. "Yeah, I'll just go..." 32X retreated, having lost to a full room of bored faces and genre over-saturation.

MAGES. continued, unperturbed. "Anyway, even alternate memories can end up in this dimension, as you're well aware of by now. Now, I think this is the part is where these two are better off explaining. Do you mind?"

"Of course." Famitsu took the floor as she stood up from her chair, pulling out the one thing she ended up finding; a bunch of scribbles and unintelligible gibberish on a piece of paper. "Do you all see what this is?!" she asked with grandeur in her voice.

"Are those a... bunch of Rei Ryghts' scribbles?" questioned Vert. "They look just as unorganized..."

"N-No, look harder!"

Everyone did, and no answer. No answer. _No answer._

"Aw, such poor sports..." Famitsu wilted, but she perked back up. "Well, I'll spoil it then! This right here is a plan... A plan that will revolutionize Gamindustri's safety!"

Dengekiko explained further, rising intrigue coming off of everyone who paid attention. "You see, our power wasn't the only thing to come over from what we'll call the Action Dimension. No, it turns out... that our Boss has had something come to him from their version of our Boss! It's something else, let me tell you!"

"Just say what it is already, don't play around!" griped Blanc.

Both journalists assumed their mysterious, knowing grins once more, both now standing up for what they were about to do...

"Oh, we'll do better than that!" exclaimed Famitsu, looking back over to her partner while the other did the same. "You wanna show them at the same time, Dengekiko?"

The one in black nodded. "On the count of three then! One..."

"Two..."

"**THREE!**"  
"**THREE!**"

At both their counts, the pair were engulfed in a column of light and computerized numbers, not unlike how a CPU would transform into Hard Drive Divinity. The similarities were swiftly caught by everyone watching, none more taken back than the four CPUs of this dimension.

"N-No way...!" muttered Noire, unable to comprehend what was going on. "This power is... It's on par with our own...?! How is that possi—"

"KYAH!" ***Ker-Static!***

At that moment, Histoire lost the feed for the Sharicite Chamber, the Oracle's eyes shut tightly as she felt a pang of pain run across her head. No one was able to understand why until Audio-Only kicked in.

"Oh no oh no oh no! What did we do?!" yelled a despondent Dengekiko.

Famitsu could be heard on the verge of tears, sniffling. "W-We overloaded the cameraaa! Now we'll never get our chance to shiiiine! Waaaaahh...!"

"W-Why are you two hugging each other now of all times?" questioned Chika. "Ack! Watch the added edges, please!"

"Well, being all half-phasy really helped me out!" exclaimed 32X, before a bit of self-pity could be heard as she went on. "Guess I gotta wait to explain my new shtick then... Ah well, I'll live."

"W-Wait, does this mean that _my_ introduction's going to get cut o—"

Some added clatter, crying, and cutting off a panicking Generia later, the audio stopped, much to Histy's relief. No one would ever really know just who she was, at least not now... Everyone who had been watching were almost beside themselves with wanting to figure out just where that power came from, but...

"Yup! I'm so done!" yelled Neptune throwing up her arms to show how done she was. "Let's pack it all up and head on home, ladies! I'll drive."

"Oh no you don't!" Noire took quite a few large steps to get in between Neptune and the front door, looking back at her friend with disapproval. "You don't even know how to drive, much less fly the ships we came in! Leave that to the staff on board. Anyway, I don't think that leaving what happened to those two in the Sharicite Chamber should be left for another day! Er, Blanc, what are you...?" The Lastation CPU froze out of curiosity when she saw Blanc walk quickly towards her...

***Thump!*******

..., or rather, _into_ her, as Noire was shoved aside by her friend's unyielding walk, Blanc now being the one closest to the front door. Just as she did, the shortest of the CPUs turned around to the rest, her volume up high as she stated, "That's the sort of thing that _should_ be left for another day! I'm beat; I'll listen to this when I'm good and ready...!"

Vert sighed, agreeing. "I don't think I can even muster up the energy to log into the 4GO servers... I will take my own leave of rest, and I shall house most of our esteemed guests for the time being as well as inform the others in the back..."

Leanbox's CPU took some time to account for everyone who was visiting, first looking over to the group from Gamarket, who had nothing to do all this time. Both Estelle and Ein Al had fallen asleep, their heads resting on top of Lid's cardboard box of all things, with the sneaking expert catching some Zs of her own in there. Resta's eyelids were weighing heavily on her, but she tried soldiering on... Lee-Fi was... meditating? The street fighter's eyes were shut, but she sat down on the floor in a cross-legged lotus position, looking more tensed up then anything, it was difficult to tell. Ah well. As for Ai, she slept most unlike an idol, her face half-flat against the table, with a little drool pooling up. Classy.

Then, out of the other visitors that were present, there was Segula, now looking to be having a more peaceful sleep despite getting decked by the sleep-cherishing Plutia. Both of them were sleeping by the front door, and needed to be carried back to Planeptune for sure...

Lastly, as much as she didn't really want to account for one part of the father-daughter pair, Chet and Novella were...

"Oh goody, I come out of a Noire-induced nap, only to find everyone else doing the same!"

... Well then. Chet came walking out of the infirmary wing, readjusting his blazer and looking bright and dandy, with Novella hanging happily from her father's back. Didn't take long for the father to take a good look around to see that everyone was nodding off.

"Not to be ungrateful," began Chet, "but all this inactivity is just begging me to do the same...! If I'm going to be sleeping for a second time during daylight hours though, I expect to be carried all the way back to Planeptune, the land of technological comfort and progressively-purple lolis. Yes, that includes Novy's alternate mother."

While Histoire rolled her eyes at being labeled as such, Novella smiled, amused with her father's choice of words. "We're going to live with Mommy! Yay~!" She then hopped off and clung to the front of her alternate mother's purple dress, almost threatening to pull the Oracle down if it weren't for her having quickly accounting for the added weight, allowing Novella to hop on and sit on the open tome which she sat on. Truly, the power of the world's everything was not to be trifled with.

Neptune sighed, keeping up her smile as she said, "Dunno what you frisky adults talked about, but that settles it; we gotta get our hands dirty, punch some trees, and make a new house for all our wonderful guests since there's not a bunch of room left...! Am I allowed to charge rent so's I can buy stuff, Histy? I ain't taking No for an answer!"

"**No, we're not charging them.**" replied Histoire, putting the proverbial foot down as her Goddess frowned pettily. "The matter is already settled, Neptune; Chet, Novella, and Segula shall be staying with us. I agree that we do need to expand our living quarters, however... I am thankful to Vert for deciding to house the rest...!"

"Think nothing of it, Histoire." sounded Vert, speaking up from the Gamarket table and rousing everyone up from their slumbers. "Perhaps I shall use the rest of the day to think of less intensive programs with which to showcase on Nepstation Plus..." Upon waking Ai, the last one to have been sleeping, Vert's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "In fact, give me a day, and we can film one live! By my honor, I won't disappoint you again!"

Blanc frowned, though she was quick to replace it with a cocky smile as she said, "You go and do that, Vert. For now, I'm fine sitting back and watching you, along with both Neptune and Noire, fall flat on your asses while I deliver the quality programming Gamindustri deserves!" To everyone's surprise and a bit of acceptance, Blanc had presented herself in an antagonistic light, only for the Loweean to notice everyone's stares, and quickly retracting it as a result, almost like she din't mean it. "I... I don't know what came over me just then... I... think my Ultradimension may have been showing. Could you confirm it please, Histoire...?"

"One-hundred percent Ultradimension, Blanc! ( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و!" replied the littler Histy, whose feed had returned. "Though, I may be off by about a fifty-percent margin of error. Being inside an extradimensional mindspace isn't exactly an easy place to communicate from. (-; w ;-)"

As Blanc let out a long groan in bemoaning her misfortune and confusion, Neptune clapped her hands in getting everyone's attention. "While I'd ask if Mini-Histy can detect _my _awesome Ultradimension self, whoever it may be cause we never saw her, I'm all for making tracks back home to Planeptune and recover my stamina with some free eats that don't need microtransactions!"

While Neptune went over to rouse Plutia and Segula from their sleep, Noire shrugged yet again. As she did, however, she felt something teleport into her grip, to her slight surprise.

"Eh? What's this...?" Lastation's CPU lifted up what turned out to be a small flask with vibrant blue liquid held inside it, with a small note from everyone's favorite scientific magician. She read it aloud. "To my Assistant: I hope this will be to your liking. A pleasure to make this possible, though given the sort of information that you have recently become privy to, I feel as though you should reconsider activating the spell by throwing— HYAH!"

***Ga-Shatter!***

That sort of onomatopoeia won't get old, I swear!

Well, Noire threw the flask onto the floor with a genuine smile on her face, its slimy liquid getting all over the floor, getting the attention of everyone for being a silly— **BWERK!**

**HBRHIFHyPergfFgfwfDimensionvrwfGHFVHINeptuniafwgKJQWLJqsjqDJNfdwsnPing—Link!**

**...**

**UNKNOWN ANOMALY DETECTED. UNKNOWN ANOMALY DETECTED.**

**FORCEFUL ENTRY ADVISORY: FOREIGN ENTITY HAS ENTERED THE HYPERDIMENSION.**

**Caution is advised... Thank you, and have a nice day.**

**...**

...

As the smoke cleared from Noire's little stunt, everyone crowded around her to see what the fuss was about, with Neptune leading the charge as she said, "Yo, Noire, that looked like you were summoning a demon from a capsule! What gives?"

No answer. Just silence as Noire's grin grew wider...

"Noire, what possessed you to break a glass over my floor?!" shouted Vert, miffed about the added mess.

No answer. Just welling excitement as Noire shook slightly.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" yelled Blanc, who wanted to slug her smarmy friend for prolonging their stay. "If you wanna keep us here, then you'd better have to a damn good reason, otherwi—"

***Ga-PHOOM!***

A small puff of smoke from Noire's front interrupted the petite CPU's threat, startling everyone despite its' relative puniness. It was enough for Noire to begin chuckling to herself...

"Mmmhmhmhmhm, mmhmhahahaha...~!"

As her amused giggling eventually became laughter, a few people saw fit to comment.

"Wh-Why is Noire suddenly acting even worse than our own Noire...?" asked a mystified Resta.

"Uh-ohhh, Noire's suddenly become the villain Neppy always knew she'd be...!" muttered Plutia, a sleeve over her mouth in unease.

"I'm afraid I don't follow; are bouts of creeping insanity normal for Noire?" quipped Chet. "Not really a Lastation-folk here, save for a wonderful, two-and-a-half-chapter chain of events starting from the latter half of Chapter 13..., which is listed as '14' in the drop-down list, funny enough. Pardon all this mess."

Novella peered over from behind her father's shoulder, innocently looking onward while wondering if Aunty Noire's trying to act out a witch cosplay.

"P-Plutia, don't get too close...!" warned Segula, stepping in front of Plutia all guarded. "Whatever's going to happen, we need to—!"

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! Yes, I've finally done it!_ W-Well, MAGES. definitely helped to make this happen, but STILL!" Noire's uproarious laughter and awkward boast brought everyone's attention to the now-dissipating smoke in front of her, as a figure's shadow could be made out more and more with every passing second.

"Ooogh..., what happened...?" asked the new figure, sounding like a mid-20s guy who works a reasonable part-time job. Trust me, it's not as weird as it sounds!

Noire wasted no time in leaning down into the smoke, pulling up the man who was behind her constant torment from beyond the fourth wall, only to blink when she realized just what was in her hands... "Uh, hold on a minute, this is strange...!" She was holding up a standard-issue Dogoo, looking just as innocent as usual, only with black-rimmed glasses held up by its— my— _his_ doggy nose, as well as having a human haircut with average-length black hair neatly parted to his left side. This wasn't what she was expecting, and neither would he in a moment... Then suddenly, she paled. "Wh-Why did the narrator take three tries to use that pronoun...? Why does he sound the same as this thing in my hand...?! Wh-Wh-**What?!**"

"Ow..., I'm right here," said the Dogoo, giving Noire a half-lidded look, "you don't have to yell at me, Noi— Wait." It suddenly hit him as well that all was not well, since he was now talking to _Noire_ on a more personal level. He took a few frantic looks to the sides, and saw plenty more Neptunia characters now looking at him with both awe and enlightenment. He didn't take it well. "N-N-N-Noire...?! I-I-I'm really in...?! Wh-Wh-What...?! A-Ahhh..." It was too much for the little guy to bear, as he fainted in the raven-haired girl's hands, his blue, gelatinous body settling down like a solid lump.

No one really had anything to say about this bizarre turn of events, except for...

"**PFFFFFT**, BWAH-HAHAHAHAHA! A warm welcome and round of applause for our Narrator's grand entrance, everyone!"

Why, thank you very much, Neptune! Even if you're actually talking about the Dogoo insert in the now-incredulously-expressing Noire's hands. No need to look up and back down at him, though you did commit quite the no-no there! Someone steady her before she goes and faints too!

See you all next Season, everyone!

* * *

**A/N: Yup. YUP. Go ahead and cross off THAT requirement for having a popular story! Self-Insert: CHECK! No regrets.**

**If I may be allowed to level with you here, the events at Planeptune and Leanbox really turned out much larger than they were intended to, but hey, I don't regret it so long as laughs and enjoyment were had by you, the readers!**

**Yes, as said last chapter, I'll be taking a short leave from this story for an unspecified bit, one of the reasons being one that I've already explained about with my RWBY story needing to be finished, and another about me generally needing a break from Neptunia, not by any one person's fault or anything like that. I WILL RETURN SOON, maybe when VII comes out and I watch up on it, because I have no PS4.**

**As for the unfinished business left here in Nepstation Plus, however... Look forward to tomorrow for the Season Two Teaser~!**

**See ya!**


	27. Nep-SD Teaser Simulator

**Author's Note:**** In case you haven't read the last chapter, the SEASON FINALE, this is where the unfinished business goes to hang out. Thank you for understanding, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which remains very much unknown to me.****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and WHAT?! A preview? This seriously counts as a chapter? Well...**

**Original Post Date:**** 12/25/15 Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

**~Nepstation Plus Package Season Two Teaser Trailer!~**

**"Let's Nep-Nep, Everybody!"**

* * *

_**In a world...,**_

_**where almost everyone important is a girl...,**_

_**one man...**_

_**shall carve his own way through his new adventures in Gamindustri...!**_

"WHAT THE HELL, I'm a DOGOO?! A Self-Insert AND the weakest thing in this universe! What has science done to me?!"

"To be fair, you have not only my science to thank, but also my magic...! So says the Mad Magician! Wh-Why do you look so down, Assistant...?"

"I'm done... I can't win... I thought I could stop it all if I... B-But, if I can't win, then maybe I can...!"

—

**_Old friends and foes shall resurface..._**

"If I'm going to take up the mantle of CPU again..., after losing not only a Nation, but my sanity... No, I can't hesitate! I can't afford to stay this weak, especially not after their kindness...! From this day forth, I shall be known as CPU Azur—

"Mommy, why are you talking in front of a mirror like an old, crazy granny?"

"P-Peashy?! Why are you...? Wait, I-I'm not c-crazy, o-or a granny...! Ohh..."

—

"What's up, everyone? This is Falcom speaking..."

"And this is _also_ Falcom speaking! Th-The younger one!"

"We're here to tell you that we haven't forgotten about our first Contest Winner!"

"Yeah, we're going to have our own chapter soon! Count on it!"

—

"To think, that this world is not unified under Lastation's banner like back in Gamarket... Very well then, shall we raise the curtain and see how well this Noire performs?"

"Oh, all right, but Lady Noire better have something ready to snack upon when we get there...! I feel so _famished~!_"

"Oh Secretary-san, where are you...? Why must the string that connects us be stretched so far...?"

"There appears to be a lack of both BOWs and rocket launchers in this new world... I feel so lost, like I'm in a nightmare."

—

"What up, losers?! We're still a thing! Don't be counting out the brand-spanking-new ASIC, you hear?! We're coming back!"

"Quit talking nonsense and keep scrubbing the floors, underling!"

"Ack! Y-Yes, ma'am! _Tch, some Deity you're turning out to be...! Maybe I'll fix that...!_"

"Lindy~, quit talking to yourself and come watch some Nepstation with me! I have some popcorn we can share~!"

"Boy, things have taken a turn for the weird, chu!"

—

_**New faces shall make themselves known...**_

"Hello, everyone...! My name is Yuuko Narukami, and this is my mother, Atlus..."

"..."

"... Calm down, Mother, you will get a chance to fight. And for this exercise, you're all going to partner up and learn something new! An All-Out Assault! I hope you're all ready!"

—

"From one end of Gamindustri to the next, no one can stop Ser Domino! Special delivery! W-Watch out, little one, I cannot stoooop!"

"ACK! You almost ran Gust over, you blockhead in tin can! Hm? Lady Koei, what is wrong?"

"Oh? Pardon, I wondering whether or not to play Gitaroo this evening. They come in many shapes and sizes, you know...! Also, I am thinking about whether or not setting up a stand for Hanzo Academy here is a good idea... WHOA! Damn it, Katsuragi, cease with the fondling!"

"Oh, but you ask the impossible of me~! Hee hee hee~, I can't wait to see what kind of boobs Gamindustri has to offer!"

"QUIT GROPING MY LORD'S WONDROUS BREASTS, YOU BOOB-OBSESSED BRUTE!"

"NEVEEEERR~!"

—

"The process of making a new Maker is not always an easy one, but it can be if the reference is easy to spot, like a demon castle of chaos rising from the mist! For example, can you tell what I represent from what I have said, especially if I told you that my name was Simone Bellamont?"

"Or how about if I, another dark soul, told you of a bloody tale borne of hunters who fought against the beasts of the night? I could also tell of an episode from another century, featuring behemoths of metal who'd clash with one another? Who would I be...?"

"Finally what if I, a trendy gal with an appreciation for being style savvy, said that I had quite the past to wrestle down, hm? Now here's a surprise; if anyone can guess just who we three are and what we represent, you'll get the same treatment that RamzaJinnRuu did, and can get a chapter of your suggestion... suggested into Nepstation Plus Package~! You have until the next Season starts, and whoever lists **ALL THREE** of us **correctly** will win! No re-dos, make sure you type it in right the first time! Oh, and a select few of you may already know who we are during conversations held with the author, so no double-dipping~!"

—

**...**

**Is it all right now? The second Contest is a go? Really? Okay, let me just... ER-HEM!**

**_ ... and a revolution shall begin...!_**

"Why even ask us at Avenir for help, when you seem like the kind of young lady to know exactly what you need and where to get it...?"

"Well, if I'm going to be honest, Mr. Ganache..., I kind of blew most of it up. To make a giant mecha, you got to break a few labs, after all!"

"Was that supposed to fill me with confidence, Miss Generia...?"

"D-Don't forget about me, your friendly neighborhood Passe emplyee Chian! I did important stuff too...!"

—

"Do you really think those two are ready to take on such a responsibility, Famitsu...? We know of their... quirks well enough, right?"

"Er, maybe not completely ready, Dengekiko, but since they are Lady Neptune's closest friends, they'll be able to make the best use of our tech! I'm sure of it!"

"Right. And who knows, maybe we can fit more people while we're at it!"

—

"Ugh...! J-Just what is this wicked feeling welling up from within me...?"

"My, did you injure something from your sparring session, Nisa? You should go lie down, no matter the cause."

"No, it's nothing... Don't worry about me. In any case, thank you for the opportunity to hone my skills, Lady Vert." _'I mustn't let them worry about me...!'_

—

"DAMN IT, RED, ONE OF YOUR ATTACKS IS CALLED FULL SANDBAG, SO THIS IS WHAT WE GET?!"

"I love it when you speak roughly to me, my Blanny wifey! Hee-hee~. Expect me to get rough right back!"

"You see what I used to put up with, Lady Blanc...? Red'll knock you down and try to hotel event you, like she tried to do with me."

"Aw, I wish I could be as lovey-dovey as her though~! Come on, Iffy, we can't lose! Let's show them our new Coupling Skill! Uh, Formation Skill. Mmm, Team Attack!"

"Grrrrrr, fine, you two want a fight, you got it! Have a taste of **our** Combination Attack! Red, come!"

"Don't even have to tell _me_ twice~!"

—

"Even if I can't return to the home I once knew, if Plutia wants me to become stronger for her, then I'm gonna do it! I'm the fastest thing alive; I'll do it in a snap!"

"You're talking to the mirror like a crazy person again, Seggy... Did something happen to your home maybe...?"

"A-Ah, well, it's kind of a weird meta thing, it's kind of tough to explain."

"Oh okay... Well, whatever it is, cheer up, okaaay...~?"

"G-Got it! No sweat, I'll perk right up as soon as I eat a chili dog! I'm kinda hungry...!"

—

"Do I get a blurb here too? Okay then! Howdy all, I am Chet, otherwise known as the Bane of Cumbersome Expectations, the Sultan of Speaking Out Of Turn, and the world-record-holder of being the Biggest Thing To Ever Fit Into Histoire. Come on, you knew I was going to bring that up! Turn those noses back down! What, my time is up? What do you mean this and the last chapter's portrayal of me and my bundle of joy Novella has been provided by G.N. Over-Kite instead of Not Piteous? Well that's just stealing the Horsebird from under one's nose, isn't it? Nah, I'm sure everything's ducky."

—

"The future's lookin' bright for Nepstation, but I'm a little bummed that I don't got an Ultradimension me to talk to like the others... What's the deal?!"

"But sis, us Candidates don't have one either, so that's not bad, right? We never existed there, but we also got 'other' memories like them too...! Not sure how I feel about knocking out an innocent producer just to say hello..."

—

_**What more could be in store for Gamindustri...?!**_

"There is more to our Lady Arfoire than meets the eye, as I am sure you've already known, Lady Magic."

"And so what if that was true, Brave...? The Deity of Sin has many mysteries surrounding her, and it lies to me to make sure that the right ones come to light...!"

—

"If all I have to do is love even more people to accelerate our Deity's growth, then sign me up~! Bring on the ladies~!"

"Just don't... forget... Cause enough c..., .n. .oon all fou. .. us will be abl. to car.. out o.r D..ty's will...!"

"Fine, fine, I gotcha, no need to repeat yourself. Just means I have to do what I do best...~. Don't worry, I've got a foolproof plan, and the CPUs won't know what hit them, even after finding they were getting all _hot and heavy with each other...~!_ Count on it."

_**Action! Suspense! Thrills!**** Laughs! Flip-O-Rama! Romance!**_

_**All this and more, coming next season on...**_

_**NEPSTATION PLUS PACKAGE SEASON TWO!**_

_**"Same Nep Fanfic, Same Nep-Nep Semicolon Place! Aw yeah, we got unfinished business all up in****—****!"**_

* * *

"KYAGH!"

***Whumph!***

Neptune woke up in the worst of manners, as she had fallen flat onto the hard floor of the airship. Realizing where she was, the CPU quickly got to her feet, holding her face in pain as she said, "Ouch...! I must have conkered out like I had a bad fur day, or something...! My mind feels fuzzy, didn't we just voice over a preview, and see a bunch of crazy things that may not be an accurate representation of the final product...? I'm still in a dream, Book Eater...?"

"Preview? Dream? Book Eater, what..." It was Blanc who raised the one-and-two-word questions, looking up from a book she had been reading and eyeing Neptune strangely for her query. "Neptune, quit being so random and go back to sleep if you want...! I'm almost getting to be tired, it's been a rough day, just ask anybody else here...!"

The Lowee CPU held her palm out, gesturing to everyone who had decided to fly with them. Noire sat and slouched still, with her head down on a pillow and her eyes blank with how lost she felt. The black-haired girl was looking at the unconscious body of the Dogoo-Narrator, who fainted when he saw that he was in another world and was now a monster...! Good times.

There was also Chet and Novella, with the sleepy father's head laying face-down and supported by his arms while his daughter retreated into her tome to rest. Histoire also rested inside her book, positioned right next to her alternate daughter. All slept peacefully.

Dengekiko and Famitsu looked similarly lost like Noire did, with their current status hovering between "not fine" and "life isn't fair". Ugh, they were drooling.

32X never slept, choosing to hover around the airspace while trying to focus on something... "Hm, why am I even here...? Can anyone answer me that? I don't think I know... Could it be amnesia striking again~?! Nah, I just woke up like this, I know nothin'.

"Asking the wrong person there, you know..." The blue-haired girl known as Segula was the one who responded, as she sat in a chair while crossing her arms and tapping her right foot with impatience. Plutia was out like a log in the seat next to her, but that wasn't the reason she was awake... "I had too much sleep, apparently... Now I have to sit here and just be bored, I hate having to stay still... Ugh..."

As their new friend said something about sleep, Neptune could feel the sandman's dust begin to cloud her eyesight, wanting to share in her friends' slumber.

"Ah, all righty then... Not gonna fight it, good night everyone, and may the Nep be with you...! _A-Aaahhhh...!_"

Sleep finally claimed Neptune as she settled back into her chair, as the flight went along its intended path...! Another day would come soon, and when it did, she would meet it head on like a big-headed caveman. That was a promise!

_**~Season One F**_—

"**OOOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!**"

...

"Aw, gonna give me the silent protagonist treatment there, buddy...?

...

"Really...? Come on, I didn't scare ya just an eensy bit...?"

...

Okay, maybe I did jump a little, 32X...

"Ha-HAH! Yes! I knew I'd prove jumpscares could still be a thing!" The mysteriously-ghostly Neptune impersonator then got a little closer to the fourth wall, before giving a little wink. "Thanks for making it this far! We had some good times, the real Nep and her friends got to have a load of crazy fun! Well, until things got all crossover-y and nuts, that is, but as you can see, we'll make it."

32X then sat herself down next to her inspiration, just as those who were awake were beginning to nod off. Despite not showing any need to, the double stretched out her arms and gave a good yawn...!

"_Yaaahhhh...~!_ Hoo boy, that was a good one...! So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen and good bye, everyone! See ya next Nepisode~!"

With that she feel asleep next to Neptune, and everyone would have a peaceful flight home...

_**~Season One Fin~**_


	28. Nepfighters Megamix

**Author's Note:**** WHO'S READY FOR SOME NEPSTATIOOOOOON?!**

**Welcome back to the hype train that never stops, mostly because Neptune doesn't even know _how_ to conduct one! OH SHI**—

**"AND NOW WE SHALL REACH THE SKYYYYYY!"**

**Please enjoy this wonderful return to Gamindustri!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, with the exception of Megadimension Neptunia VII, which has just been released!****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and the makings of a HUGE clash!**

**Original Post Date:**** 2/2/16 To those who can, enjoy Megadimension Neptunia VII! Enjoy it for me...! ;w;**

* * *

Gamindustri, the Hyperdimension. A world where one could be free to yell their preferred genre of video game to the wind. A world where differing ideologies clash as often as PvP clashes occur in an MMO. A world that embodies both originality with their innovation, and the tried and true with the personalities that lead each Nation...

The Ultradimension. A world that lays parallel to the one where this tale's stage is set, an alternate dimension where events played out in a different fashion with a Gamindustri of its own. A world that once held competition in a more bitter regard, in that it almost led to their own ruin...

Gamarket. Yet another dimension, only much more distant than the others, as the daunting task of unifying the land being placed on the shoulders of a once-most-popular girl and her unwitting, featureless Secretary...

Different realms, different stories... Yet, the more things change, the more they stay the same, as the hearts of all three dimensions beat together with many similarities, many familiar faces occupying them all, and striving to bring their respective stories to a peaceful and prosperous end. These places prominently make up the collective universe known... as Hyperdimension Neptunia.

Unknown to countless of the residents within, there exists another plane of existence, one that was able to look into their stories and experience them for themselves, almost as if it were all a game... These very stories that the CPUs and their allies experience often resonate deeply with these "observers", and like any story, for every thought-provoking action exists an equal and powerful desire... A desire to see something different, to wonder about how these dimensions would fare when any detail, from the minute to the life-altering, is changed...

With that, even more dimensions come into existence, one for each and every person who commits to such a creation... Many contain enough of the originals' essence, only choosing to add or change certain threads in accordance to their curious whims. Some are altered far more drastically, making tales that suited needs for more serious subject matters that weren't present in the original dimensions. No matter the kind of story, no matter the motive behind their creations, oftentimes these offshoots produce... a _new_ kind of being, one whose sole purpose was to find their own place in the world, while getting involved in conflicts both new and old...

**This** is a tale about _all of them!_

Several dimensions have now been tangled into one, bringing together many familiar and new faces while dragging along certain strangers from other worlds into the mix! Hidden truths and revelations will be uncovered, and a threat shall emerge from the darkness, seeking to end everything that our heroines hold dear...!

Everyone must band together if they hope to close the book on this story!

Who shall emerge victorious?

What sort of revelations lie in waiting?

How shall the different dimensions' denizens treat one another...?

Does anyone have any pudding, I must have misplaced mine...!

And more importantly...

What is on TV right now?

* * *

**~Lastation Shopping District, Steambot Cafe, Early Afternoon, One Day After Last Chapter~**

The hustle and bustle of daily Lastation life was going smoothly, as many people, both native and visiting, weave in and out of each other's ways in order to keep about their business without a hitch. Whether this was because everyone knew the Nation valued efficiency, or out of convenience in storytelling, nobody would know. Despite how cluttered and frantic this would all look from a stationary point of view, however, this daily activity bothered no one, especially those who would take time off to enjoy the sights off to the wayside.

Just alongside the main street, looking down from a raised platform made out of polished, sturdy bronze, a young lady had just set down a cup of mint tea and a small plate of shortbread cookies on a table that looked to have been part of a car, before sitting down herself so she could take in the Lastation commute at her own leisure.

"My, I find this Lastation to be very fascinating, if a little rough to look at." said the young lady, who wore a frilly dress in black and white, with a headband over her flowing white hair to match. On her headband, as well as on a black ribbon that was tied around her neck at the front, were pink, kite-shaped gems that stuck out like a sore thumb, yet accentuated her doll-like attire, as well as her own pink eyes. This girl looked like she was a _fencer_ of _fairies_, or something along those lines... She scanned the busy street, curious about all the goings-on while taking it easy. No, not like Neptune's version of "taking it easy", just... Eh...

"I must say, I wasn't prepared for this, but complaining will do us no good." The girl raised her cup, taking in her tea's warmth. "For now, let us relax. That sounds like the best thing to do, isn't it, Cui?"

"Kyui Kyui!" A small, fluffy creature the size of a small dog jumped up onto the table, sounding off as it looked over to the girl. Its fur was of a similar, if not the same color as the girl's own hair, with long ears and a bushy tail, to boot. It seemed to share a few traits with the human next to it, sporting pink irises in its large, rabbit-like eyes, as well as a black ribbon with a gem in the middle tied around its neck. It looked adorable as sin~!

"Oh! Right, did you want a cookie then, Cui?" The young lady proceeded to take one of the cookies from her plate, handing it to Cui shortly after. The fluffy critter happily accepted it, taking the treat in its mouth and munching it up. "Hm, I take it these are good? Seems like Noire knows what she is doing on the culinary front then."

After saying her (rather sharp) piece, the frilly-dressed girl went to take a drink of her tea, when a voice came through to her ears. Rather, she finally began paying attention it, as the voice was loud due to being played on some block-reaching speakers, yet sounding like it belonged to an even younger girl. Looking across the street, on a screen that pointed slightly down towards the busy streets, was indeed a little girl, staring right at everyone while wearing a cute kitty hat.

"That's why, if you're among the dimensionally displaced, come and visit your local CPU, nyu! They're gonna help you get adjusted, while we sort out this mess, nyu! Come on, move your butts already!"

The young lady at the cafe winced. "Wow, she sounded surprisingly abrasive for such a little girl...! Well, it's not like we didn't plan to visit Noire anytime soon, but..."

"Kyu-Kyui Kyui!"

Cui's words were met with a sorry flinch from its human companion. "I-I know that! Look, I'm sorry it took me a while to get myself out of that hole I made, but could you blame me for wanting to relax first...?" With that, she took a long sip from her tea, finding herself drinking it all out of shame. "O-Oh. Mm, it was pretty good, wish I had the mood to enjoy it a bit slower next time... Shall I just order another then?" The girl turned back towards the establishment, raising her voice as she said, "_Could I have another mint tea under the name Tiara, please?!_"

"Kyui."

"Hmph, fine. _I apologize, cancel my order then...!_" The girl, who called herself Tiara, pouted, readjusting herself so she could look over at the street better. "I won't spend the rest of the Credits we _do_ have then. I'll just sit back and watch some TV. I don't think I've really spent time actually looking at one back in Gamarket, much less Zelwinds!" Tiara suddenly became saddened, reminded of her own situation. "Despite sharing the same name as the Lastation I know of, this _isn't_ the same place... Just what is Gamindustri anyway...? I'm starting to think I'll never make it back home..."

Sighing, the Fairy Fencer F-hailing girl resigned herself to looking up at the TV while noshing on a cookie.

"Hero Sausage! For when you just want that meat in your mouth..! Ehe..."

A commercial for the meaty treat was just finishing up, with a hesitant Falcom lifting it up to her mouth about to take a bite out of it. She wasn't really the TV type.

Then, the commercial gave way to a program already in progress, with Gamindustri's premiere idol reminding everyone of what was happening!

"And we're back! Hello everyone~! We're live here in the eastern expanses of Lastation, over at what people are calling the West Wind Valley, as all of us get ready to show you our stuff! This is the Official Gamindustri Combat Exhibition and Census!"

The frilly girl didn't really care what the name actually meant; she only raised a brow at what the host, shown to be 5pb, looked like. She certainly had that star appeal about her...

"Not unlike Tsunemi...," muttered Tiara, "or what's-her-name. The newbie one. Hm? S-Speaking of which...?!"

Right as she mentioned both names, _both girls_ came walking in behind 5pb, minding their own business as they went off to the sid— No wait, Ai immediately poked her head back into the shot, showing the most sportsmanship by sticking her tongue out at the popular idol before backing down. Right then.

Tiara was rather surprised to see the both of them on TV, while Cui just kept munching on the shortbread.

"Oh! We've also received word that the CPUs have just arrived! Whoa, there they are now!"

On cue, all four CPUs touched down right in the camera's view, poised and elegant as always as they stood in their divine forms!

"**YEEEEEEAH, IT'S OUR LADY NOIRE!**"  
"**Woo-hoo! Go, Lady Black Heart!**"  
"**Whoa, the high-def visuals really kicked in with Lady Green Heart, if ya know what I'm****—**"  
"**LADY NEPTUNE, I LOVE YOUUUU!**"  
"**E-Everyone, Lady White Heart's there too, just saying...!**"

"Wh-Wha...?!" Tiara was startled by what turned out to be a large crowd down back at street level, yelling their support for the Goddesses as they appeared on the large screen. "Well, at least the love hasn't been lost for these Goddesses! Wait..." The Fencer got to thinking out loud. "I'd rather just sit back and relax, _but_, this is probably the best chance for not only a smooth transition from getting lodged into the ground like a spear into living a decent _life..._" She took a deep breath for her well-being. "... and it would make for a nice, dramatic introduction. Wouldn't you say so, Cui?"

***Crunchcrunchcrunch...!***

"Kyui."

Cui had just finished off all of the cookies, caring not for denying its master's enjoyment of said confections. Well, maybe a little, but maybe Tiara should have been quicker about eating them... But it's so adorable, though~.

"So it's settled then! We'll head to this West Wind Valley soon after we're done here! Hm?"

Tiara had reached for a cookie, only to find the plate barren, even of crumbs. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when her stomach growled right there and then, embarrassing her.

"Oh..., I should have ordered some actual food... I'm now broke, so I guess we're done here..."

"Kyui kyui."

* * *

**~West Wind Valley, East of Lastation City, Around the same time~**

The CPUs were in range of the designated area for Vert's next big program, in a large, open clearing just before the entrance to a recently-discovered area to the east of Lastation's capital. 5pb had just heralded their arrival with Noire landing in first, the reason being that she was intrigued by this topographical oddity. In other words, she wanted to see the weird, map-related thing.

"I don't believe this...!" said a curious Black Heart, seeing the tall valley a ways away from them. "It may look like one of the many valleys in Gamindustri, but I can vouch that this isn't where one would normally be! How...?"

"I see that Chika's short teaser came to pass rather quickly...!" replied Green Heart, who touched down soon after along with the other mainline CPUs. The one of Green gently smiled, her _features_ gently swaying as she said, "Of course, let us hold off on properly investigating this new area for the time being. This is a time to utilize some of that stress we've built up in order to push us even further, a physical training seminar, as it were."

As White Heart purposefully ignored her voluptuous comrade's effortless bounce for the umpteenth time, Purple Heart chimed in. "A great idea, but I wonder how you organized all of this in the span of a day...?! Especially in an area that didn't even exist until recently!"

Vert grinned. "Why, a little birdie helped bring everyone here, Neptune! Even during trying times, the power of communication remains key." Leanbox's CPU held up her phone, proud of herself. "Well, I wasn't the one who used Chirper, but the one who did is around here somewhere. As for gathering everyone at this new location, as luck would have it, while I was tapping into the Share Network late last night, it picked a rather... strange occurrence over in Lastation, which as you can tell is where we are now!"

Blanc grimaced, not really feeling up to the exposition. "So, we're not only getting new people in Gamindustri, but we're getting new places... I've already got a bad feeling about this."

Noire likewise frowned, but for different reasons. "Why were you even looking into it so late at night? You could have spared yourself some energy, as well as the call you so generously gave me soon after discovering it! And were you playing Four Goddesses Online while you were waking me up?!"

"_Hahh_..., it had been so long since I've logged in," began Vert, sighing wistfully, "and thankfully I hadn't missed any important updates! Hm?" Her slight daydreams about returning to 4GO this instant were interrupted with finding Black Heart right up in her face, angry.

"I could have gone with hearing the news in the morning, Vert! I'm here _now_, aren't I?!"

Neptune sighed, trying her darnedest to steer the conversation back to a normal path. "Well, it's not just you who's here, Noire." she said plainly. "In fact, we have plenty of guests here too, as you may recall."

The Goddess of Purple referred to the fact that the designated area wasn't unoccupied. It wasn't just 5pb she recognized among the crowd, it was Falcom, Nisa, Broccoli, Gust, MarvelousAQL to name a few. Yes, a _few._ There also appeared to be many people they didn't know, or at least not up front. For one, the white-haired warlord and DLC entrepreneur Koei-Tecmo was there, with her loyal, boyish-looking retainer Ranmaru by her side, while conversing with another unfamiliar woman dressed in an ornate, red and purple kimono, with some sort of butterfly thing going on with her long, brown hair.

"Watch your tongue, whelp!" the latter, kimono-clad woman shouted, sounding very haughty and offended towards Koei for some reason. The kimono-clad woman also stood taller than Koei by almost a head, which only helped fuel her arrogance. "Do you even know who you have the honor of speaking to?! I am Sango, the **true** _dynasty warrior_ around here! You could only look and sound of peasantry to me! Know your place, and kneel before my feet!"

Sango referred to Koei's preferred choice of casualwear, which had been previously showcased back in Vertstation, which was a black haori over thinner white robes. This time, Koei-Tecmo's lower half could be properly described, since a large amount of her previous screentime showed her from the waist up. From the waist down, she wore a pair of loose, pleated trousers that the Japanese refer to as _hakama_, slightly grayer than her inner robes. She also wore some thick, white socks over her feet, nestled into some classical wooden _geta_, squarish sandals that were stiffly elevated an inch or so off the ground.

To put it simply, Koei-Tecmo _did_ dress simple, but she _didn't_ like Sango bringing it up as if it were something to feel ashamed about. Sensing her lord's rising displeasure, Ranmaru tried stepping forward to intervene, but the white-haired Maker stopped the young retainer by the shoulder, keeping a stony face directed at the boastful woman in front of them.

"Oh? Did I upset you?" asked Sango, who didn't look the least bit sorry as she smiled in a cocky manner. "Do not act as if I have anything to apologize for! If you truly wish to make amends for wasting my time, then I will only accept a tithing that can satisfy me! Do you not care for appeasing me?"

"You talk too much." Koei muttered in a low, threatening voice.

"What did you s— AH!" Sango was cut off by the quick draw of a sword that ended up resting right by the side of her neck! She froze with fear as a powerful, purple aura began radiating from Koei-Tecmo's very being, extending to the blade as the metal took on an evil glow...! "A-A-A-A-AH...?! Wh-What...?! H-How dare...?!"

"Hmph. You call yourself a dynasty warrior, yet only _I_ have the lineage and the respect that such a title demands!" Koei gave the other woman a look of scorn and disdain. "You are weak, Sango, your confidence falls away like the leaves off of a decaying tree... Your words mean as much to me as those shameful, pay-to-win microtransactions! You disgust me." Koei brought back her sword, seemingly to relieve Sango of the pressure, only for the white-haired Maker's battle aura to begin flaring up all around her, causing the kimono-clad lady to take a step back! A bright, purple burst of light followed, engulfing Koei-Tecmo in her entirety until it subsided a few seconds later...

Koei-Tecmo was now clad in deep-black armor fitted all around her body, a different set from the one she wore previously on Nepstation against a grope-prone ninja schoolgirl. Over her top half was a steel chestplate that conformed to her modest curves, a thin white trim running by all the important edges, and below it, running down from her waist as well as covering her forearms and legs, was a light cloth suit with strips of iron woven neatly onto it, allowing for flexibility. Helping contribute to her "evil emperor" image, Koei also wore red-and-black painted bamboo, samurai-style skirt armor that hung in a six-way circle around her hips, covering over the front of her lower half, the back, and both sides of her legs. The back two plates behind her legs had the letters that made up her name embossed onto them, a black **K** and a red **T** on the left and right, respectively. Rounding out her limbs, she wore bamboo guards over her covered forearms, and polished leather boots that went up to her knees, the latter of which had a small red-and-black tassel hanging from each of the rims. Koei still kept the ridiculous, high-collared cape, though it did draw attention to her KT headband, her soft, pale face, and her amber eyes.

That entire paragraph was all meant to show that one was to look _up_ at Koei-Tecmo, especially if one was at her feet! One casual swing of her mystic blade and one tree obliteration later, Sango was indeed at the warlord's feet, groveling in fear...!

"If there is anything of note you have done for me, _Sango..._," began Koei, looking down at the self-centered woman and smiling ever so faintly, "it was providing the platform for such a fitting description of just how big a **hole** you have dug for yourself...!"

"Ha...? A-Ah-wah...?!" The self-proclaimed dynasty warrior could only stammer, especially when Koei-Tecmo gave her an ultimatum, complete with her assertive voice and violently-surging blade!

"Now then, as _my_ law dictates, you must either _become subservient to me_, or forever leave my sight! **Which shall it be?!**"

"AAAAAH! NO, ANYTHING BUT SUCH HUMILIATION! GET AWAAAY!" Sango's immediate answer was to shout in terror and run the hell away from the oppressive Koei, but she wasn't looking where she ran off to, and she ended up running into a spectating, yet startled group of certain people, with the woman getting rebuffed by a certain girl who always dressed for soccer.

"H-Hey! Physical foul, watch it!"

"W-Wait! EEP!" With that, Sango had been pushed away, leaving the lady to stumble along before she ultimately fell down on her stomach... "Ouch... No more, I implore you...! I will behave...!"

As she propped herself on her hands and knees to get herself up, a tall shadow then cast over her, prompting the butterfly maiden to look up and see for herself why that is...

"Oh? What's all this then? Are you lost, or did you seek me out on purpose~?"

Sango knew then that this wasn't going to be her day, especially when she realized just _who_ she ended up landing in front of! A skimpy, yet menacing presence was hovering just above the ground, looking down on her with the eyes of a predator that has sighted its prey...! While this person looked like a Goddess, something about her was almost like a devil with how she kept sizing Sango up, following her every shapely, kimono-clad curve...!

"While you may not be my type," began the pleasure-seeking Goddess, licking her lips once over, "I can't say No to someone who's so eagerly willing to present themselves to me...!"

"Plutia, why'd you stop...~? Don't..." mewled another voice, sounding a lot lighter and more accepting than the one known as Iris Heart. Upon closer inspection, a pair of arms were wrapped around the CPU's collar, belonging to a blue-haired girl who took to snuggling the taller woman by her neck.

Iris Heart chuckled, addressing her passenger while never taking an eye off of Sango. "Hm-hm, while I may relish our time spent with you taking hold of me from behind, it's time to come down, Seggy."

"Oh all right... If I have to." With that, a certain speedy visitor from another dimension hopped off of the CPU's back, casually raising a hand in greetings as she made her way towards the four Gamindustri CPUs.

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Segula, not minding Iris Heart's behavior one bit. "I decided to come around and try this little event out! Hope you don't mind!"

"N-No, we don't mind at all, Seggy...!" uttered Purple Heart, who was distracted by the sight of Iris Heart trying to subjugate Sango via plenty of restraint and heavy breathing.

"No, p-please stop...!" panted the unlucky Sango. "There are several places that these bindings shouldn't be touching like that...~!"

"Such an inviting mouth on this one~!" swooned Iris Heart. "It _begs me_ to fill in the space with something I'm sure you will come to enjoy~! Mmhahahaha!"

The native purple-ette Goddess cringed. "Boy, I'm glad Nepgear isn't here to see this... She's had enough of Sadie's attention to last a lifetime...!"

Black Heart scoffed towards her friend. "From what I was told, you basically left your sister at the hands of that sexually indiscriminate molester! Some sister you turned out to be during those times!" Noire's biting words left Neptune sighing with regret. The Lastation Goddess then turned towards Iris Heart's attention-stealing scene, noticing that many heads were also looking towards the fetishistic display. Thankfully, 5pb and her bullet-evading camerawoman in Cave knew better, reporting far off in another direction. This allowed Noire to yell out, "Isn't anyone going to stop Plutia before she does something we're going to regret letting come to pass?! Seriously, we outnumber her even more than before! Why are you all just standing there?!"

Only a short distance from Black Heart was the second group of people, looking somewhat ashamed for leaving the musou maiden to her captor. Before any one of them could voice their willingness to suck it up, however, another hand rose up, with Segula ready to take on the task...!

"I'll do it," began the sonic girl, grinning, "I'll take that Sango lady's place for her! Don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Stop." Before Segula could even go fast, Vert had her by both shoulders, sounding displeased as she said, "I won't allow whatever you're thinking to come to pass either! This gathering is meant to be a free-to-see program, not one where you pay per view! Just rein Plutia back for us, if you please."

"Aw... Oh all right... If I have to." The blue visitor shrugged as she was let go, not sweating getting shot down. "You know, it's not a bad thing to know what you want, even if for me it turned out to be a sweet girl who knows how to take over, if you know what I mean~!"

White Heart angrily stepped forward and shoved Segula on her way. "Just get over there and talk that bitch down, before she makes us _all_ get down, _if you know what I mean!_" As the blue-nette went away, _this_ blue-nette shook her head, feeling annoyed and put off. "So we're going into _that_ kind of humor with those two, eh? What a shitshow. We didn't even start yet, and already things are going pear-shaped! Eh?" Blanc looked off to the side, where the same group that bounced the dynasty woman were looking in their direction curiously, and mostly at Black Heart. Still, it was enough for the Loweean to react. "And just what the hell are all of _you_ looking at?!"

While the second group looked to be breaking out of their concentration, the white-haired, black-hearted CPU took notice of them. "Uh, can I help all of you...? There's no need to stare..." Noire then smiled that confident smile of hers. "Unless it is out of admiration, of course. _Then_ it's fine!"

Noire's response caused most who heard her to roll their eyes, especially those of the second group, who had decided to bridge the gap between them to talk. Almost all of them were indeed unfamiliar faces to her, but something about them rang positive in the Lastationite's mind...

"No duh, Lady Noire, it's just really weird to see _you_, except it's not _you_! Even though I know you're a different you! Uh..." The only familiar face in Ai Masujima stepped forward, her idol pep and her newbie charm shining through as she turned to Vert. "Anyway, I did my best in letting some more of my friends know about this whole new world, Lady Vert! Did I do good?"

"Oh, most definitely! As expected of one who wishes to be called my little sister!" chirped Green Heart, lacing her fingers together in feeling delight. "How did you do it? I've had plenty to do in organizing this get-together, so I am curious as to how you've done it!" She sounded like she didn't know, but really, Vert was a woman who knew many things.

"Why, Chirper, of course!" Ai held up her phone, which was decorated in bright neon stars and hearts, with gaudy stick-on gems spelling her name on the back. "Not only did it bring ALL of us together so easy, but it'll give me the platform needed to break through into Gamindustri's idol scene!" Ai swooned, going on her phone to check Chirper. "I'm so stoked~! I'm gonna have, like, a bajillion followers when everyone sees what I can do! Maybe even before, who knows?"

"R-Really...?" asked Vert, a bit pensive due to knowing something about what the idol hopeful was talking about. "Last I checked, you clocked in at... zero followers..."

Then, a pause, as Ai's face became pale, before returning to its natural color with a smile on her face...

"Oh Lady Vert, you're just kidding around~! That's my big sister for you...~!" It seemed that Ai was deluding herself to the awful truth...

Well, someone would soon pop her bubble for her, as a young lady with pale blond hair and a musical dress came up and placed a hand on Ai's shoulder.

"I am sorry to say this, Ai, but Lady Vert isn't wrong..." she began, her words coming out more like a robot than a person. A somewhat bashful or meek robot. "Truthfully, you did find us on Chirper, but then you insisted that we follow your account for, what was it..., super-progress updates? We don't really have an interest in following it, Ai, but we shall support you in your idol endeavors, at least...!"

Ai sniffled, still trying to keep upbeat as she said, "A-All right, you don't all have to subscribe if you don't want to, BUT, if anybody interviews you asking about me, then—"

"Excuse me? Do you mind if Nepstation Plus has a chance to speak with all of you?"

"YES! I mean, no, I don't mind, of course I'll— Ah..." Starstruck, Miss Masujima turned to the speaker who wanted an interview, only for her face to scrunch up when it turned out to be 5pb, her new Gaminudstri, idol industry rival.

Green Heart merely smiled. She couldn't help but tease Ai as she said, "My, shouldn't you show a little more excitement over getting an interview with Gamindustri's sweetheart and number-one idol, Ai~? Let us leave them be, ladies. All the best, 5pb!"

5pb waved in both farewell and thanks as Vert proceeded to shuffle the other CPUs a bit farther off, soon finding themselves accompanied by a now-unoccupied Iris Heart and Segula. The star-adorned starlet wasn't sure where to go with this, but the blue-haired idol veteran carried on with the interview, oblivious to both Ai's apprehension and the fear-riddled, shivering reappearance of Sango.

"So, introductions! I'm 5pb, the host for this show, here on the Nepstation Plus channel! Would you mind introducing yourselves for the audiences watching? You all look very unique and interesting, I must say!"

While Ai perked up in hearing such praise, she wouldn't get to say it, as the digital-diva-looking girl from before stepped up to the mic and said, "Before we do that, Miss 5pb—"

"Oh, no need to be formal! Just call me 5pb!"

"E-Er, right. Well, 5pb, I believe perhaps we should pay closer attention to the sky...?" Tsunemi pointed up to said sky, looking a little worried.

"Huh? The sky? What's up there...?" 5pb and everyone in the group looked towards the skies, clear as can be. "I-I'm sorry, I don't see anything, Miss..."

"Tsunemi. That is my name...!" The diva nodded, her long, blonde pigtails swinging low and drawing attention to her form-fitting, multicolored dress, thanks to Cave's camerawork. Just as it panned down to the hips, where some sort of music device sat above a pink, translucent skirt, one of Tsunemi's hands waved in front, getting her attention.

"Oh. My apologies." muttered Cave, panning it back up to face level. It seemed this girl piqued her curiosity. "I must agree with what Lyrica said about you all, and it felt right to let the viewers get a closer look." The redheaded agent then looked over to Tsunemi's hairpieces, each of which looked like a cross between large musical notes and speakers. "Additionally, Miss Tsunemi, you appear to be musically-inclined, just like 5pb...! I digress, however; I have taken up everyone's time unnecessarily..."

5pb reached over and patted her friend's shoulder, her tone assuring as she said, "Don't worry about it, Cave! You're not overstepping anything; you're probably as excited as I am to get to know our guests! Speaking of which!" The idol turned back to the girl Cave had talked to, giving Tsunemi a once over before saying, "I love your outfit! It's so cute, it reminds me of a synthesizer, or one of those vocal... Uh, vocalo... I-I'm sorry, it's actually very hard to fit in a reference like _'vocaloid'_ in Neptunia, without it being really obvious...!"

It really is... Ah well, at least it's out there for everyone to see! Heck, it's even in her name, but the connection as to _who_ she takes after takes a bit to register...

Tsunemi sheepishly chuckled over 5pb's worrying. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. A-Anyway, about the sky then..." The diva then reached down to the device by her waist, pressing a button here and there. "There, now you'll know what I'm talking about...! I can not only hear distant and quiet noises, but I can amplify them for you all to hear through my hairpieces. Let me just raise the volume a bi—"

_"**YAAAAAAH, I'MFALLINGI'MFALLINGI'MFALLINGI'MFAAAAAALLIIIIIING!**_"

"KYAH! T-Too loud...!"

Quickly turning her amplifier off, Tsunemi and the others were rattled over how loud and panicked the voice came out! None more so than the four main Goddesses, who not only held their ears in pain, but recognized the voice all too well..., but were too disoriented to take notice of that last bit.

"Gh...! DAMN, that's loud!" shouted White Heart, one eye open as her inner ears rang irritably. "Okay, so someone's yelling that they're falling! Big whoop, that sort of shit happens all the frigging time! Hm?" From the corner of her open eye, Blanc saw that Noire was looking every which way, keeping close tabs on the sky. "Hey, what crawled into your plugsuit, Noire?! You lookin' for something?"

Black Heart exhaled through her teeth, keeping watch as she answered, "I just know that this is a set-up...! I can feel it, nothing ever goes right for me!"

Her purple comrade sighed. "But of course... You know, Noire, instead of overwatching the sky, perhaps you should take cover behind someone who _isn't_ afraid of getting landed on."

"Don't you mean to say 'watching over'?" asked Noire, who would came off more abrasive towards Neptune when the purple-ette smiled a cocky smile. _Especially since..._ "And was that _sarcasm_ I detected on your end, _Neptune...?_ Are you saying I'm scared of someone or something falling on top of me again?!"

"Yes." That was Neptune's only response to everything asked of her, and it pissed Noire off. The other CPUs just chuckled, amused, until...

"Oh Noire..., if it and Neppy's words bother you so much, then why not seek comfort from the supposed threat, by coming over to _me~?_"

Noire froze when Iris Heart gave her an out in that enticing voice of hers... The white-haired Goddess knew it was a bad proposition from the start, and she knew that behind Plutia's sugar-laced words was an overbearing mistress who would hold this over Noire's head for a long time to come...!

So, she did the only sensible thing, and hid behind Neptune. Vert and Blanc shrugged with amusement and disinterest, respectively, while Segula gave a thumbs-up and a wink.

"The more things change...!" the sonic girl partially quoted.

Plutia, on the other hand...

"Oh... How disappointing, Noire..." Iris Heart said with a frown, yet sounding no different from her previously sultry tone. "I'll be sure to remember how you let me down in my excitement..."

"Ahahahaha...!" Purple Heart just chuckled, amused, even after Black Heart bapped her on the shoulder for it.

"Sheesh, it's not like I'm hiding behind you because you're the best choice or anything...!" Classic Noi—

"_**AAAAAAHHHH, **__**HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHEEEEE—!**_"

***Ga-Ground Dasher!***

Despite all the precaution and (meager) build-up, someone met the ground with a harsh impact, embedding themselves into the earth in an early-cartoon fashion, whilst miraculously avoiding using anyone as a landing pad... But, wasn't that the entire point of yelling out for help?

Many began gathering around the impact site out of concern, surprisingly free of airborne dust as it revealed the body of an early-middle-aged woman, face-down with her bluish-silver hair splayed all over her. It was, in all honesty, in the way of properly describing what she wore, but from what could be gleamed looked to be snug around her body, almost like a swims— Oh hey, it's Rei Ryghts, all HDD-ed up. You remember that happened, right? Does... Does anybody?

"I wouldn't blame anybody for forgetting about me..." mumbled the former Seven Sages' leader, getting off to a rocky start as she pried and pushed herself up onto her knees. "Ouch... I don't think I've gotten re-used to flight yet..."

To Rei's slight, but expected chagrin, the appearance of an unfamiliar CPU led at least half of those gathered to take a step back. The other half...

"Holy Meteoric Descent, Dengekiko! A rogue Goddess suddenly draws near! What shall we do?!"

"Whatever's going on, we will never miss a beat, Famitsu!"

... Well, they weren't part of said half until just now... From a nearby bush, Dengekiko and Famitsu, the reporters nobody ever gets hyped over seeing, popped their heads up from out of the foliage, appearing to already be scribbling some stuff down.

The former suddenly frowned, annoyed as she turned to the fourth wall and replied, "Ugh..., did you really have to bring that up? I know we both take cues from the usual list of 'excited reporter' tropes, but maybe **you** should be the one to help expand and define our personalities, rather than playing up the fact that we weren't very developed in the first place!"

...

_Uh..., okay, it's not like that isn't happening right now, ladies...?_

Neither of them looked convinced.

_Well, just... keep doing your thing then. Think I'll take a break as well; this is getting too weird...!_

"Oh, we will keep doing our thing," warned Famitsu, as she and Dengekiko slowly descended back into their spot, "and we'll still be doing it when you get back...!"

With that, the reporters descended back into the brush, leaving everyone with questions on their minds...

_Okay... Think I'll go and take that break then... Bye for now...!_

Of all people, only Rei gave a wave goodbye. "Uh, bye then...? C-Can I finally get to reveal my CPU name next chapter, please?"

...

"Hello...?"

...

"D-Don't ignore me...! _Waahh..._"

...

Fine, you ca—

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Okay, that's enough of that! Don't go making promises you can't keep, kids! That's the lesson for the day! ... You know what, I'm just going to _-mmmmm-_ sneak that little request for the next chapter. I'm a nice guy. owod**

**Hey, guess what. TOO MUCH WRITTEN! That means I'll be uploading something more for Nepstation Plus Package very soon!**

**Also, in chapter contest news, I'm very surprised to have only one person take a stab at it this past one... So, due to extenuating circumstances, which is mumbo-jumbo meaning "stuff", the contest will be reissued! A refresher: you gotta correctly guess the company identities of the three OC Makers mentioned in that one contest-referential passage last chapter, the quote-unquote "teaser trailer" one! I really do want to give the prize away...! ike RamzaJinnRuu from the last contest, who asked for a Falcom-centric chapter, the winner gets to suggest an idea/collaborate a chapter to put into the story! Could be about any topic, save for a few exceptions, such as altering relationships, adding in characters on a whim (There IS a process for that), or anything that might change the path I want my story to go. You can submit your guesses either via PM or as part of a review!**

**To the one person who did take a stab at it, do not worry! In fact, let me put this up-front; anyone who's guessing HAS to guess all three right to take the gold for themselves!**

**IN OTHER NEWS, what about guest characters? Will others join Segula, Chet, and Novella in doing their part in this whole new Gamindustri?! I shall only say this; there will be at least ONE, and if things pan out well, they won't be the last this Season! Why do I throw that word around? Idunno; this story's about TV programming. Why wouldn't I use it, even if it doesn't make sense? XD Anyway, there IS a process in choosing and asking for a guest..., but it's a secret to everybody! Nevertheless, I love Neptunia, and that's why I've been doing all this! :)**

**All right, I've said my piece! See you next time!**


	29. Nepfighters Megamix PLUS

**Author's Note:**** STOP!  
**

**Neptune Time!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, except Megadimension Neptunia VII, which I'm still looking over. Well, since this IS a continuity pile-up...!****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and WHY SO MANY CHARACTERS?! XD**

**Original Post Date:**** 2/9/16**

* * *

**~Planeptune Basilicom, A short period before the Combat Exhibition...~**

"Okey-dokey, got stuff to do, friends to see, dimensions to trip! I'll see you later, Nep Jr.! Bye-aye!"

"B-But, Neptune...! What am I supposed to do with—"

***Ga-SLAM!***

Nepgear had the front door shut right on her, with her sister leaving for the Exhibition, as well as leaving her and Histoire to deal with all their live-in guests... Over the course of this dimensional mess, quite a few people from other dimensions took to Planeptune's Basilicom, since this Nation seemed to have something special with them. Plutia and Peashy hailed from the Ultradimension, which had undergone... quite the renovation, Segula came from an alternate Gamindustri, where she had been a CPU tragically estranged from her time, and the father-daughter pair of Chet and an Histoire-mothered Novella came from yet another Gamindustri, where sheer audacity and hilarity was a way of life. Other than them, Rei Ryghts had also shacked up in an effort to both repay Planeptune's CPUs and get closer to her adopted daughter Peashy. Well, she technically is. Lastly, there was a... different sort of arrival, laying unconscious as a basketball-sized blue blob in the corner. _Yup._

In short, that's a **lot** of people for the more sensible to watch over...

"Neptune left me behind... Again..." Nepgear mumbled to herself. "Aw... I guess out of all of us, I am the more reasonable choice to watch the Basilicom..." Gear turned from the door and began walking away in resignation. "That sounds like a good thing, but between me and Histoire... Plus, I wanted to join too...!"

Just then, a happy-sounding jingle played in the background, as Nepgear has just mastered the "Third Wheel" affinity!

"D-Darn it!"

"Seggy... Quit holding onto my leg...! I wanted to go with Neppyyy...!"

"Huh...?" Gear broke out of her pity-filled thoughts, to see Plutia struggling to make her way across the room An adoring Segula had latched onto her leg...!

"But Plutia, can't we just hang out here and get to know each other properly, please~?"

"Well, yeah, but...! Mmm...!" Fed up, Plutia accessed HDD, and was now able to tolerate Segula's weight and persistence. "I wanted to get to know other people, Seggy, so if you want to stay with me, then you better know how to hold onto me from behind...! Got it?!"

The sonic girl promptly obliged, crawling onto Iris Heart's back. "I got your back! Hehe, innuendo!"

Meanwhile, while Nepgear just looked on, someone else wanted in on the Plutia attention-fest, with someone yelling from across the Basilicom, "Wait for me, Ploot! Pea isn't ready yet!"

"I already told you that you aren't supposed to keep a girl waiting, Peashy! I've been ready all this time!" replied Plutia in a mothering tone, her arms crossed. "What are you even forgetting, do you need some help?"

"YES I DO— OUCHOUCHOUCH!" The voice that had replied wasn't Peashy's, but rather her "third mother" Rei, as her daughter happily tugged her into the room by her collar, ragging the woman's behind on the floor. That could explain all the ouches.

"Okay, I'm ready!" exclaimed the bee girl, walking past everyone with mom in tow and out the door!

Plutia shrugged. "Well that settles that. Be a good girl and watch the house, Neppy Jr., and you may be rewarded for your effort~."

"I-I don't need anything, r-really...!" stuttered Nepgear. "I'll do it f-for free! This is our home, after all...!"

"Suit yourself~!" With that, Iris Heart and Segula left.

"Why do I get the feeling Plutia twisted around what I said...?"

Nepgear was about to retire back to her room, when the only non-NPC human male currently residing walked in, holding the hand of his own pink-haired bundle of joy.

"There seems to be a ruckus going on here in the lobby, and we want in." demanded Chet, he of another dimension where audacity is king. "Right now, Angel Cheeks is busy with what I assume is trying to sort out and untangle the plot threads that make up this fustercluck of a story. She didn't even react when Novella here did a handstand!"

"I wanted Mommy to see me...," muttered a sad Novella, wiping a single tear only to smile after, "but she could be saving the world, so it's okay...!"

"O-Oh. I see." Nepgear didn't really see. As much as her sister agreed to help them, the Candidate was more or less lost on how to interact with them. Not helping matters is that Chet and Novella didn't interact much with their version of Nepgear either, as well as some of the other residents. This whole thing felt like a reality show that could blow up any time now.

"Anyway, I believe we're overlooking someone else that we could be interacting with. Now this one will be interesting!"

"Huh? Who else... Oh!" The lilac-haired girl turned back over to the corner, where a slimy creature was stirring from his unintended rest from the previous day. However, like Chet had said, this was going to be interesting indeed...! "I was afraid of this. I wish everyone didn't just up and leave without getting to know _him..._ All right, deep breaths, Nepgear..." The Candidate took some breaths, like advertised. "Like my sister said, I need to step up and Nep up if I want to be a proper CPU someday..., and that includes getting to know _him_, too."

After a second or two, Nepgear, Chet, and Novella all approached the Dogoo, Neptunia's premier mascot monster, and waited for him to acknowledge them...

"Ugh... What happened...?" He sat as upright as a drop of slime could sit, mumbling to himself because that's a thing the actual person does. "That was one weird dream... Think I played too much Neptunia; I've got it on my mind something fierce, holy shi—"

"Um, welcome to Gamindustri, uh, you!"

"Eh?"

Facing towards his company, the not-so-standard-issue Dogoo was still. No, he still wasn't very special, he just had on some standard-issue glasses and had black hair parted to his right, like some sort of typical anime protagonist. Wait, no, most of those kinds of guys usually have some sort spikes or bangs applied, and surely they go without combing as well, like their hair were a sentient being that would always keep its form after swimming or whatever. No, this former person preferred combing!

As to **who** this creature actually _was..._

"Hey, why am I hearing my own voice narrate who I am...?" asked the former human, his voice being one many would compliment would fit for a radio or announcing job. No, I'm not kidding about _that_ either."Feels weird, man... and two girls. One.. of... which is Nepge—EEEH!"

The Dogoo went agape with the disbelief over what he was seeing, getting amused looks from the three spectators.

"Like I said before, welcome to Gamindustri!" greeted Nepgear, putting on her best non-weirded-out face. "We've been expecting you for some time now, please make yourself comfy!"

"So, you're my extra-fanfictual benefactor, eh?" questioned the mandarin-haired Chet, immediately leaning in close and inspecting the slime creature.

"Do I... know you?" asked the authorial Dogoo, looking back at Chet despite being literally a head tall compared to the man. It did take him a second to become reminded of a certain fan-art that he once saw to connect the dots. "Wait, you're Chet...! So... Wait, what? If Nepgear's here, and you as well, then— ACK!"

"Oh lookie, it's a Dogoo!" Novella had picked up the canine blob, holding him up like she was in a pet shop. "Can we keep him, Daddy? I always wanted a pet!"

The currently nameless self-insert was understandably not very happy with being called a pet. "H-Hey, I'm not a—"

"Are you sure you want a Dogoo, Novy?" asked the father, who didn't seem to have listened to the author's budding complaint, as well as intentionally ignore apparently knowing him. "Besides, wouldn't it be a waste of room for the cage we already have?"

"C-Cage...?!"

As if by cue, a large cage fell right behind the father-daughter pair, with the metal frame scoring the Basilicom's floor easily!

"Why yes!" answered Chet, acknowledging the Dogoo with a grin on his face. "You see, Novy here wanted an Ancient Dragon at first, but it seems she's taken a liking to you, Mister Narrator. Or was it Mister Author? You've gone back and forth between them, so I'm not sure what to call you."

"I-I have a name!" exclaimed the glasses-wearing slime. "It's D—"

"I'm just going to call you Author-goo from now on! All right, Novy, bring him over to his new home!"

"Yay~! Come along, Author-goo!"

Author-goo was understandably not very happy with being treated like a pet. "N-Nepgear...! Please, you have to help me! You're the only one here who can vouch for me...!"

Nepgear offered a comforting smile, as she replied, "Oh goodness. Well, I would help you, Mister Author-goo, but maybe I'm _barely okay_ with being _nobody's favorite_, and also with being a _third wheel_...!"

"Wh-What... did you say?"

Nepgear was being a **big traitor**, making her escape towards the back while sounding very sorry, I'm sure! "I-I'm sorry, Author-goo...! I'll make it up to you, I swear! I just don't want another affinity...!"

"Affini—! NEPGEEEEEAR!" It was too late; the author's chance of salvation had left him to the whims of an endearing little girl and her doting father. Now, that doesn't sound so bad, but since Mister Self-Insert voiced his displeasure...

"You... don't wanna be my pet...?" Novella sounded upset and sort of mad at Author-goo's nonspecific refusal.

"Wah! N-Novella...! N-No, I didn't mean... Huh...?"

The second part of knowing he done effed up became clear, as Daddy Chet had a mildly peeved expression on, but the tension among them increased severalfold as a result... "Now, I know you didn't refuse my Novella..." He then produced a bat studded with many nails at its end, tapping it lightly on his other hand. "Because even with me being as NPC as they come, I **do** gain status buffs if someone upsets my Novy...!"

The Dogoo shivered and shook with fear, understandably now much more willing to be a pet under these pressing circumstances. That Dragon cage is comfy, right?

"So," began an expectant Chet, "what will it be then, my good sir?"

Needless to say, this was going to be a wild ride for my other self!

* * *

**~Back To The Present, Lastation's West Wind Valley~**

With Dengekiko's and Famitsu's mysterious descent into the brush, the editor duo had left most everyone scratching their heads. That would probably end up as the _least_ odd thing that would happen...

The silence that had followed would be broken, however, as a certain jumpsuit-wearing heroine walked up proudly to a much-confused Rei. So much so, that when Nisa was about to extend her hand in greetings, her words snapped into a familiarly rude and condescending tone, cutting her off as she said, "Ugh, what a drag... What do _you_ want, you blue-haired bim—? E-Er, wait...!" Catching herself before she could finish her audience-alienating insult, Rei quickly went to take her words back. Unfortunately, her nervous self wasn't good at speaking her thoughts. "S-Sorry! I just... Well, uh... I'm not...! I-I'm trying to curb my c-craziness! My HDD is...! It's...!"

"Whoa, whoa, there is no need to apologize to me, Miss Rei!" exclaimed Nisa, waving her hand as if to forgive away Rei's fit. The justice junkie then placed her clenched fists by her sides in a heroic fashion, smiling as she said, "I have heard all about you from Ladies Neptune and Nepgear, and all I have to say about it is **this!**" Nisa re-extended her hand. "Justice will never forsake someone who is willing to repent for their sins!" she exclaimed, making the former villain even more uncomfortable.

"U-Uh, really, it's not good to make a fuss over this...!" Rei shook her head. "You should just treat me like any other person, and just ignore me! It'll save you some grief down the road...?"

Seeing Rei shy away from her attention filled Nisa with determination! "Aw, don't be like that! I have seen plenty of justice in your heart during that one fateful action of yours, the one during the Planeptunian invasion not long ago...!" The heroine let her smile sag just a teensy bit after saying that. "I truly regret not being able to assist you all when I heard the news, _and I don't know why that is...,_ but I am thankful that nothing worse came to pass!"

Just then, a guitar case was rested by Nisa's side, a certain red-headed adventuress behind it and grinning in the face of regret, as well as in meeting tons of new company!

"Well, let's not dwell on the past any longer than we have to, because now's the time to keep looking forward!" exclaimed Falcom, leaning onto her case with an air of casualness. "I'm pretty excited to get the chance to know so many new faces, especially since we all seem to have one thing in common. We hail from different worlds, but we're all committed to doing what's right for them and their Goddesses!"

A few murmurs of agreement were exchanged between the crowdgoers, camaraderie and friendliness riding high among them. Even when someone would clear her throat to get their attention.

"Ahem, um, excuse me, can I just ask someone a question real quick?" Everyone took a step back from their microphone-toting host in 5pb. They all smiled, nodded, and kept quiet, giving the musician the floor. "Now, I couldn't help but hear a little something earlier on... Miss Rei, you wanted to say something earlier? Something about a name...?"

Cave clarified from behind the camera. "I believe she wanted to clear the air about her name as a CPU. As I recall, she was never officially given such a name..."

The Tari CPU was rather surprised that _anybody_ would want to talk to her. "O-Oh, right! Yes, I did...! Thank you for remembering..." Rei took a quick breath to prepare. "I-I have a lot of people to thank for helping me get this far, especially Peashy, who had to drag me out here against my will at first..." She gave an awkward smile, very unused to the attention. "U-Um, so yeah, I want to be selfish a bit and have a proper C-CPU name...! I, uh, thought about this with Ladies Neptune and Nepgear, and I've decided! My other self had the first Nation on record..., the sky was the limit back then, and I'm primarily... cyan. So from now on, I will be known as...!"

Drumroll please!

_***BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA...!***_

"My name is—"

***CRAAAAASH!***

A sudden impact took everyone by surprise, rocking everyone from their heads to their toes!

"Wh-What the heck was that?!" shouted an attending Estelle. "Such a legendary impact could only mean something big has arrived!"

"A legendary impact...?! Could it be that the dreaded Meteor has finally fallen onto our planet and its lifestream?!" asked a worried Ein Al.

"Don't be so drastic, you two!" yelled the girl in the soccer player get-up. "It's probably a soccer ball kicked from space! It happens all the time!"

"Gah! N-No, don't interrupt me now of all times!" shouted Rei. Unlike almost every other time, she wasn't going to take this lying down. "It's A-Azure Heart...! Azure Heart is my new title as a Goddess...! I tried so hard on it, so p-please don't ignore me, I'm only trying to do my be— **ACK!**"

All right, things are getting out of hand...! For now, let us cut back to _just_ before something hit the ground, and shed a new light and perspective on all this.

As camaraderie and friendliness rode high with their friends, the four Goddesses looked on with expressions of contentment on their faces.

"It'll take some time, but I get the feeling our circle of friends will only get bigger by the end of this!" proclaimed Green Heart, proud of herself. "No thanks are necessary, I merely did what anyone else would have done!"

The other five only smiled wider, taking Vert's attempt at humbleness in stride.

"Of course, Vert, whatever you say." replied Purple Heart, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Haha, never a dull moment, just like it always was!" exclaimed the only non-HDD-ed on of the bunch, being the blue visitor, Segula. She had her hands on her hips, grinning widely out of all the enjoyment she was having. "You know, I never really got to say how thankful I was to see all of you again for a third time, so— H-Huh...?!"

The sonic girl's eyes went wide, as if she felt something in her life get... cancelled. No matter what it was she felt, the other CPUs were quick to voice their concern.

"Seggy...? That's the kind of face I'd expect you to make within the confines of my room, not out here... What's wrong?" Oh Iris Heart...

The other CPUs groaned in response to the shoehorned teasing, while Segula found a chuckle out of it, but snapped back to seriousness right afterwards. "Well, it's... It felt like I sensed a great disturbance, like something had been silenced or s-something..." She shook her head, coming back to reality. "Sorry...! It was probably nothing. I'm okay, I swear."

The others looked worried for her, for sure, but then Black Heart stepped forward, taking initiative in giving the good feels as she said, "It's all right, I believe you, Segula. Right now, though, this isn't the time to wonder about some future drama!" It would have sounded rather blunt and insensitive to those who don't know Noire, but Segula shrugged and smirked in understanding, and hey, the other girls _knew_ Noire, so this turned out for the better. Lastation's CPU then turned to the rest of them, confident. "Well, what are we waiting for, ladies? Let's go over to the others, and get this show sta—"

***CRAAAAASH!***

Another sudden impact took everyone by surprise; a meteorite of a something had just landed right in front of the CPUs!

"Wh-What the hell...?! Not th-this shit again!" stammered White Heart, the first to vocalize her utter bafflement at the dynamic entry... This time, a bunch of dust obscured their vision of who or what it could be...

"**NEEEEEEPTUNAAAAAAA!**"

***Glomp!***

"Gah!"

... but the CPUs didn't have to wait long before a yellow-haired girl jumped out and tackled-hugged Neptune!

"Neptuna! Ploot! You left me behind, you big dummies!" Peashy yelled, her grip on Neptune tightening too much for comfort.

"Gh... W-We didn't...! P-ko, you're being too rough...!" Purple Heart could barely get a word in!

"Peashy, we didn't leave you behind..." began Plutia, as she leaned in closer to Yellow Heart. Despite her reputation, there was no reason for the others to worry about Iris Heart trying anything with Yellow Heart, as she said in her still-surprisingly mothering tone, "You were going to keep us waiting, yes, but as I recall, you wanted to bring... something. I don't know what it was, but did you bring it?"

Yellow Heart perked up, letting go of a now wobbling Neptune. "Oh right! Hold on just a moment!"

With that, Peashy dashed forward, paying no mind as she practically barreled and bodied her way into the crowd, sending them tumbling down like bowling pins!

"Whoa! Watch where you're charging, nyu!" shouted Broccoli, who ended up perfectly upside-down with Gema now the one doing the sitting.

"Eep! Oh no, my outfit...! Not again!" lamented MarvelousAQL, whose clothes had been shredded away by some inexplicable force.

"Wh-Wh-What are those on her chest...?! THOSE ARE **HUMONGOUS!** NOOOOOOOO!" cried Nisa, on her knees while desperately holding onto her curveless chest looking for affirmation that everything was going to be all right.

"I-Is everyone okay...? I see so many stars...!" muttered 5pb, dazed and confused with something weighing on her.

"Ouch... I believe I am fine, Lyrica" replied Cave, being said weight on her friend, along with the camera, "but I don't feel standing is the appropriate thing for me to do no— H-Huh?"

The Leanbox agent was surprised to see a hand lift up the camera from her grip. While the blue-eyed owner was also a lady who wore red and had long brown hair like Sango, this lady had a much more modern sense of style, like she was a club's hostess. She wore her hair off to her left in a spiraling, loose ponytail, and wore a button-down top that was only buttoned just above her navel, as well as clipped together at the collar with a gold badge, showing plenty of cleavage. Roses were also a thing with her it seemed, with the right side of her hair adorned with a flower in it, as well as the badge having a rose decal on it. That was all Cave could see, and the mysterious, _yakuza_-like lady also appeared to be a victim of Peashy's charge. The woman then put a finger over her own lips, prompting silence as she quirked her face in another direction.

"_Over there. Something entertaining...!_" she said quietly.

Before either 5pb or Cave could look over, someone else complained from beneath the impromptu cameralady.

"I-If you would kindly... Please get off of my legs, Ryuka...!" A blonde head popped up from the mess of people, her left eye covered behind long bangs of hair. That was all anyone could see of her, however, so nothing else about her will be explained now. By her side, Tsunemi did the same, though she was too dizzy to respond.

"Oh. Sorry, Blossom, Tsunemi, but please indulge me and our venerable hosts for the moment..." The lady, Ryuka, once again gestured in the same direction, with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "... and seriously, look over there."

The group of five looked by the epicenter of Yellow Heart's innocent tackle, where sure, Peashy was trying to rouse an unconscious Rei, but a little closer than them was the forcibly grounded Ai Masujima, facing up as she came to.

"Ahhh...! What the heck was that about?! This is so not cool of yo— Wait." As she tried to get up, however, Ai found herself being held in place, by someone she's had a run-in with before...

"B-But I...! What?!" _Coincidentally,_ Falcom had also just come out of unconsciousness, her eyes blank out of disbelief and fear of repercussions as it was _her_ who held onto Ai! "I was pushed back! You fell onto me again! I don't understand... This is a horrible means for two people to become closer!"

As it stood, they weren't on good terms ever since the adventuress detained the starlet for trying to barge into the Leanbox Basilicom while Vertstation was still airing live. Things only went downhill from there, as accusations of being a pervert were flung at Falcom, though not for unfounded reasons... Just like last time, a selfless, almost instinctual act of shielding someone led Falcom in between a rock and a hard place, as the red-head had the misfortune of grabbing Ai by her...

Right then, everyone's perspectives are starting to get distracting! Moving alo—

"**YAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

... Moving along! We cut to Peashy finding what she was looking for, as she tackled and gave yet another death hug to her now-conscious adoptive mother!

"Mommy, you were flying so fast! I almost lost you!"

"_P-Peashy...! My lungs...! Can't breathe...!_" Rei would struggle in remaining awake, however, since the other bombshell of a CPU didn't know her own strength.

Peashy broke off the hug, furrowing her brow and voicing her disappointment towards a teetering Rei. "Stupid Mommy! You didn't listen! Flying is so easy, but you went too high!"

Rei held up her hands in trying to calm the child CPU down. "B-But, I did say that I was out of practice...! It hasn't been long since I became a CPU again, and the last time I was, I... I-I'm so sorry, Peashy!"

The yellow-haired CPU merely gave her a half-lidded stare out of, again, disappointment, when she surprised her Mommy by undoing her transformation, becoming the little girl she always was, and poking Rei's leg with the cat gloves she always wore.

"Ow!"

"Mommy needs to become stronger so we can play better!" shouted Peashy, continuing her pokey assault. Despite the fact that Rei kept wincing every time the bee girl did, it still hurt _slightly_. She was **that** weak-willed, even in HDD.

"I know..." muttered the reborn Azure Heart, sounding as meek as ever. "It's been on my mind ever since Planeptune, and if getting here proved anything, it's that this will be rough...! If you didn't push for me to attend, I'd probably do a bad job at baking cookies again, hehe..." Rei looked off to an unoccupied direction. "Can I really do this? I'm only going to drag everyone down..."

Unbeknownst to her, a bright light quickly flashed from behind her vision, and before Azure Heart or anyone else could react, the Tari CPU felt someone jumping onto her shoulders!

"YAH?!"

"Neptuna?"

"Hey, this is a No-Mope Zone, you hear?! Dry those salty landfill tears!" It was the smaller, lovable package version of Neptune, parka-ing it up and hanging off of Rei's back!

"L-Lady Neptune?! What are you doing?!"

"Installing some Nep-Nep into your life! Available whenever I feel you need it!"

Neptune made about as much sense as a game with generous checkpointing, but no extra lives. Rei responded appropriately. "Uh, i-if you say so...! I'm so embarrassed...!"

From across the field, the other CPUs sighed. Well, _most_ of them did...

"Neptune, please don't frighten the poor girl any more with your antics!" shouted Green Heart. Vert then undid her transformation, changing back to the blonde-haired woman who many would see on lines in Leanbox as well as online. She then turned to the other CPUs, plus one, saying, "This isn't meant to be an event with strict decorum, so we should lighten the mood by coming out of HDD, wouldn't you agree?"

With the exception of Segula, who just smiled and sighed with some resignation, everyone came out of Hard Drive Divinity for the sake of a lighter atmosphere. Well, except for...

"Plutia? Why aren't you doing the same...?"

Vert's question fell on uninterested ears, as Iris Heart just looked over everyone present with the same face she gives constantly: _interest._

"Oh, don't mind me, Vert..." replied Plutia, her grin widening with rising expectations... "If this is meant to be a combat exhibition, then I will certainly take my time with the foreplay~. I just want to savor this moment, because before long, I won't be able to hold myself back!"

Iris Heart's sensual, malevolent gaze flickered between many choice targets, including the idol trio in 5pb, Ai, and Tsunemi, a girl trying to shield herself with a soccer ball, and a still-empowered, yet shaky-kneed Koei-Tecmo, who had Ranmaru trying to be brave and present herself first, but was just as scared as her master if her face was any indication.

"There, all done." said the CPU. "Only a matter of time, ladies~!"

With that, she came out of HDD, and became the more approachable sleepyhead known only as Plutia.

"We're gonna have soooo much fun~!" chirped the lavender-head, her tone capable of putting anyone not in the know about her off their guard. At this point, no one was any more comfortable... Except her new blue friend in Segula, who took the downsized CPU in an adoring hug. However, she would pose an important question that should have been asked many paragraphs ago... "Uhh, where's Noire...?"

"Noire?" Blanc raised a brow as she pondered why Plutia would even be asking about the Lastationite, when she registered her friend's absence. "Hey yeah, she seems to have disappeared, or something...! Where did she go?"

The CPUs looked around at their surroundings, and sure enough, Noire's non-presence was confirmed.

"Oh where, oh where has our little Noire gone? Oh where, oh where can she _be~?_" As usual, Neptune had to put her own spin on events, as she bent and craned every which way to find where she may have went. "Maybe she had to mosey on over to the ladies' room without telling us? She's the kind who'd want to be all ninja-sneak about her business."

"If you could refrain from casually bringing up one's bathroom habits, Neptune, I can say that I... found her. Well, that explains everything." Vert's sentence became deadpan, as she stared at Noire's current position... which was right under where Yellow Heart first landed. Driven into the ground like a nail hammered into a wall, all that one could see of Black Heart was the top of her head, along with some splayed white hair here and there.

"What the... Ouch, Noire looks like she's been sent down from an orbiting space ark!" exclaimed Segula, letting go of her friend and crouching down to assess Noire's state of well-being. "Think she'll get amnesia and spend a whole spin-off game flip-flopping between good and evil?"

"Don't joke about either of those things! That last one, especially." replied Blanc, as she did the sensible thing and began pulling Noire out by her HDD-empowered hair. Yes, that is a thing, even if Vert and Plutia looked shocked by her doing it.

"Don't leave me behind, my gals! _HUP!_"

"Yowch!"

Neptune did a long jump off of Rei's back, landing perfectly in front of Blanc and assisting in the effort to yank out Noire!

Vert sighed; she didn't want to believe what was already happening. "For heavens' sake, do you two realize just where you're pulling her—"

"I'll help you, Neptuna!"

"Don't forget about meeeee!"

"If Plutia's doing this, then I will too!"

"M-Maybe I can help...?"

The CPU of Green was flabbergasted to see Peashy, Plutia, Segula, and Rei joining in on the tug-of-war. But really, wouldn't the sight of a bunch of people pulling on hair do the same to any normal person? Vert certainly thought so.

"This can only end horribly...! N-No one else help them; Noire already has plenty of help!" Her warning came just in time, as Nisa was already about to pass her and aid the rest.

"Oh... But I want to help her, Lady Vert!" cried the bodysuit-wearing girl. "Why wouldn't you want us to?"

"It's not that I don't want to help Noire," began Vert, "but this is not the way to do it! This will only hurt her, but anyway, five people should be more than enough for the job."

"F-Five?! W-What about me?!" The stuttering complaint came from not Nisa, but Rei Ryghts, as she struggled alongside her adoptive daughter. "Don't tell me I was ignored again...! Th-That's so cruel of you, Lady Vert!"

Vert made a face as she realized that she slipped up, not wanting to hurt the other's feelings. To be fair, Rei was the only out of them who was still in HDD, but was also the only one who already looked to be on the verge of exhausting herself. Despite undoubtedly earning several levels from the back line during Planeptune's invasion, Rei was still very much a newbie. Both having been ousted from her Final Boss status one mainline game ago, as well as her current lack of training, inevitably put her several steps behind the others in terms of... everything. On top of that, nobody but my narrating self was referring to her by her CPU name, but that's not important.

Unfortunately for Vert, Azure Heart Rei noticed the face, and her mind went downhill from there...

"Even you...? Why... Why am I still getting pitied...?! This isn't fair!" Rei's expression gradually became angrier and angrier as she let her emotions get the best of her. "Am I really still such a sad sack to everyone...?! No... _No...!_"

"Eh? Whoa, I caught something! Imma reel her in!" Despite the fact that six people were trying to pull out the ever-stuck Noire from the ground, it took until this moment for her to start budging, as Neptune so aptly put it. Was it really Rei's doing...?

"I'm not a failure...! I'm not! Grrr, _I'll show you nimrods who's really a failure...!_"

That may very well have been the case, as Azure Heart put more effort into her pulling, along with a slight return to her aggressive personality. With it, Noire's forehead coming into view, and from the back, Blanc silently remembered the good old days of plucking veggies from the ground. Now wasn't the time for such an image though, as the Lowee CPU suddenly realized...

"Wait, why aren't _we_ transforming into HDD, to make this go faster?!"

The comment hit everyone like a frying pan to the face, with the exceptions of a giggling Rei, who was already in HDD, and a reluctant Segula, who had a reason for that.

"Uh, I can think of... two reasons why not." stated the sonic girl, raising a hand with two fingers up. When Blanc gave her a quiet and questioning look, Segula elaborated. "Er, one, **I** can't. Stuff happened back in my dimension, and I can't access it... Remember I said that...?" The four main CPUs indeed remembered the slight outburst the other-dimensional CPU had when pressed about her tragedy-filled backstory, and with it being reminded that things weren't exactly going to be easy for her here. It was then that Segula let go of the rope of hair, much to their confusion, until she pointed off to a certain girl...! "A-And two...!"

"Yeah! I'll get her out with that! Da-da-da, _DA_, Da-DA!" Peashy then re-transformed back into the _much more physically-capable_ Yellow Heart! "**PEASHYYYY POWEEEER!**"

"Wha?! WHOA!" That was approximately every Noire-Puller's reaction when with her divine strength, Peashy made drastic jumps in progress in this follicle tug-of-war, while sending almost everyone tumbling to the ground! Noire was being pulled out many small units of measure at a time, and soon one could see her relieved, graceful fa—

"**OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!** WHY?! _WHYYYYYYY_-YOWCH!"

Ouch...! Anyone would feel bad for Noire by this point, but even with her being wracked in pain, no one could argue the results...?

"YOU'RE A MONSTER, YOU HEAR ME, FOURTH WALL?! **A MONSTEEEER!**"

"Huh? I'm not a monster, Noire! Quit being silly!" Peashy just took her friend's outcry in stride. "Don't worry, I'll make this even faster! _Hyup!_"

"W-Wait, faster?! No, Peashy, WAIT!"

Black Heart's cry fell on deaf ears, as Yellow Heart mustered up all her power, and _catapulted_ Noire high up into the air!

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhh..." ***Ding~!***

Well, I did say high up! High enough to become a sta—

"...aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ***SPLAT!***

... Poor Noire... No one had much to say as Lastation's CPU laid still and face-down on the ground, but before anyone could assume the worst, Noire undid her transformation and gave a shaky thumbs-up. What a trooper! Oh? Oh wait, it became a middle finger. Well, that was uncalled for.

"H-Hey! Watch the bird!" ***Screeeeech!***

"Mmhrh?!"

The black-haired girl could hear someone coming up to a stop just beside her, and shortly after, the same person reached down and pulled Noire up to her feet. The person turned out to be IF, arriving by motorcycle while looking both miffed and confused.

"Sheesh, what's up with you, Lady Noire? I wasn't driving like a maniac, so what's with the finger?"

"U-Uhh... Well, it wasn't for you, for starters..." Noire didn't really want to talk about it.

IF then looked past her, saw the absolutely large gathering of over **twenty girls**, with Yellow Heart giving a wave from afar.

"HI, IFFY! IS NOIRE ALL RIGHT? I KNEW SHE WOULD BE!"

Iffy blinked, deciding it was best to stay sane about things. "Huh. Well, that explains everything. Anyway, while I'm here for probably the same reason you all are, I've also got a delivery for you all!"

"Huh? A delivery...?" asked the black-haired CPU. "You mean a present? For all of us?"

"Well, you could say that, but it's more a present for _who_ I'm delivering you all."

Just before anyone could ask about what the Guild agent meant, another vehicle sounded its horn from off in the distance, signaling its arrival!

***Beep-beep, Beep-Beep, BEEP...! BEEP-BEEP, Beep-Beep, beep!***

That sounded like the opening to La Dele Dele...!

"**The Compa Bus is coming, everybody! Eep! Everybody's jumping! Stop iiiit!**"

Sure enough, Planeptune's most famous nurse came into the scene, driving a shaking bus filled with people...? What? As Compa pulled up to the venue, everyone could see the audience jumping with excitement.

"What?! Whoa, Compa changed class from Nurse to Party Bus Driver?!" Neptune jokingly exclaimed, as everyone and everything slated for the chapter started to come together.

"Don't be stupid, Nep," replied IF, wanting to ignore that her CPU friend was very right, "b-but yes, Compa's driving a bus. I don't even know how she **got** a bus license...!"

"**I wanted to become the best nurse that I could be, so I learned how to drive a bus!**" Compa cheerfully responded from her loudspeaker.

"Th-That doesn't answer anything!" exclaimed Noire. "Anyway, who ARE all these people?!"

As if to answer her, the bus door then opened up, with the passengers letting themselves out and settling into an unusually-professional single-file line. Before anyone could question this, they realized that all these young men and women were wearing Planeptune academy uniforms. Both sexes wore a lilac-colored blazer with a fine, yet visible knitted trim along the edges. Embroidered on the blazer's singular left pocket was Planeptune's national symbol, the obviously stylized N, on top of a bright blue star... For the bottoms, guys wore royal purple khakis, and the girls wore pleated skirts in the same color, reaching down to just above the knees, with stockings underneath. No peeking!

"Yo, what's the whole Fantasy Star class doing way out here?!" asked a surprised Neptune.

Blanc jerked her head towards the Planeptunian, surprised and thrown out of sorts with these new arrivals as she shouted, "What?! What do you mean you don't know?! They're _your_ Nation's students, aren't they?"

"They are, but she wasn't the one who wanted them present." That mature, competitive voice didn't originate from Neptune, but Vert of all people, as she approached the vehicles with a joyful spring to her step that contradicted her seriousness. As to why that was... "Oh, if it isn't my darling Iffy~!"

That's why. Vert had hearts in her eyes, unnerving the shorter brunette as the Goddess made strides in her direction.

"L-Lady Vert, what are you doi— MMPH!" Too late; IF was claimed by Vert's bountiful assets, her head buried right in there!

"I missed you so, so much, Iffy~! Your lack of screentime is a shame for a wonderful girl such as you!"

Everyone with a sensible bone in their body just sighed. Neptune, being the _**main character**_ that she is, took control of the conversation.

"Well, I bet Vert skedaddled my prides and joys here for viewership and brownie points! Am I on the nose, Compa?"

"Crystal clear on the nose, Nep-Nep!" said a non-driving Compa, confirming a question from out of the blue. "It sounded like a good idea anyway! Um, question though... Where are Ge-Ge and the other Candidates...?"

Neptune crossed her arms, smirking with knowing the answer. "Idunno, why don'tcha ask our not-quite-summoned friend here?" She looked at the fourth wall...

...

Oh. Right, uh, there's an explanation for that, but let's save that for another time, shall we? This is already a lot to take in...!

"Exactly!" exclaimed Neptune. "We had to push that little bit for another time, like that blurb at the start of this chapter! Didn't wanna do that to Junior and the other Candidates, but right now we gotta push all these new girls! Who _cares_ about a Dogoo self-insert, a technically single dad, and his adorable fairy-mothered kid?" Suddenly, Neptune had some light tears beginning to show... "Come on, Mister Narrator, just f-finish this up so's my sister and the others get some screentime...!"

Well, Neptune, if you want that to happen, just explain who the happy people that filled the bus are!

"Well, that would be the _sensible_ thing!" Neptune stopped tearing up and folded her arms in front of her, doing her best not to grin too widely. "The sensible thing and me don't mix, but I guess if I gotta... Except I don't! We're running past 7,236 words right now! Give us all a break, my fourth-wall paisano!"

What?! No, that's not... That's not... Ugh, oh all right, I get your point...! An awful lot of nothing got accomplished, but you know what, not sorry. Really not.

And thus marks another episode in the annals of Nepsta—

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU INVISIBLE SHIT!"

Blanc had shouted from afar, aggravated with something story-related, given her timing...

"You're damn right I'm aggravated! You're just going cram in all these girls into the story and be done with it?! I count at least two that went without description, probably from that Hyperdevolved Noire dimension I keep hearing about!"

"H-Hey! It's not '_devolved_', Blanc!" replied an irritated Noire. "It's _Hyperdevotion_! Get it right!"

"Like I give a damn about that right now! And Vert, quit smothering that girl in your death melons, will ya?!"

Vert jerked her face in Blanny's direction, sticking out her tongue in a childish display of refusal. "I will not! Let Leanbox and the rest of the world know of our boundless affection!"

"MMPH, MRT GM FF MRRH!" was all IF could reasonably say...

And _then_ the train of thought went off the rails...

"L-Lady Vert! What about _our_ boundless affection?!" exclaimed a betrayed and now-kneeling Ai. "I was your metaphorical sister! No, really I was!"

"The sound of Lady Masujima's plight has inspired me...!" muttered Koei-Tecmo, taken by the starlet's anguished display. She then turned towards her faithful retainer, ordering, "Ranmaru, I command you to be more overt with your shows of affection towards me!"

"Hm? I am nothing but your loyal blade, my lord." replied the calm, boyish Ranmaru. "Do you mean to tell me to praise you louder on the battlefield? My skills are all you need, no?"

"Ha ha, wow! That one lady's aura... It feels like a legendary warrior is in our company!" shouted Estelle. The sword-and-shield-toting girl couldn't contain her excitement. "I bet the two of us will be able to come together for the sake of the world tree's woes! Gamindustri has one of those, right?"

"No, it doesn't, but I prefer it this way." remarked the hostess, Ryuka, casually lifting a bamboo cup filled with drink up to face level. "The less we have to worry about in this new world, the better. Why don't we all make a toast, to commemorate this event? I've got plenty of sake!"

"That..., uh, I can smell the alcohol from here...!" 5pb made a face from a few steps away, turned off by how strong the spirit smelled. "Thank you, but how about another time...? We're currently live..."

"That's good and all, but right now does someone have one or two of those Light Grasses, nyu?" asked an exasperated Broccoli, looking over at another one of her comrades. "We're gonna get censored to high hell and back for indecent exposure, nyu...!"

"C-Can anyone point me to the nearest changing room...? I don't want to change into some fresh clothes out here in the open...!" groaned a half-decent Marvelous, somehow never going off to do just that in all the time she's been here...

"Eep! S-Seggy...! What's gotten into you nooow?" asked a surprised Plutia. Her blue friend was hiding behind her, away from the sight of a shinobi's "life". "You're being all lovey and grabby and _squeezy...!_"

"Not much has gotten into me, Plutia!" exclaimed Segula, who had her arms wrapped around Plutia's waist. "I just haven't had a certain side of me revealed yet, so I'm keeping true to you by not seeing Marvy's marvelous twins! And Rei's ridiculous bubbles! A-And Peashy's preposterous—"

"I DEMAND YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT EVERYONE'S CHESTS, LADY SEGULA!" yelled a very offended Nisa, fire burning in her eyes before the flat-chested heroine calmed herself down. "Hmm, you sound a lot like the girl known as Red. A keen eye towards doing the right thing, as well as other females! Anyway, even with so many unfamiliar faces, I can't wait for us to test our skills together and make a friend or four! Oh, and JUSTICE!"

"Did I hear someone call out for _Red~?!_" From out of nowhere, the harem-seeking Red appeared from the top of the Compa Bus, looking over the gaggle of girls with the most excited of smiles on her face. "Oh my, I see my absence has only drawn even _more_ potential wifey candidates to the spotlight! Don't worry, ladies, there's plenty of Red to go around!"

"Red? Is that you?" yelled Compa, even though she was right on front of the vehicle, and in no way far away. "Why are you on top of my bus, Red?! Also, hi! We missed you! Do you like my bus?!" To be fair, it was just a normal-looking gray bus. It costs money to decorate it, and you _know_ she would if she could.

"Tch, Gust certainly didn't..." complained the rabbit-motifed, alchemy-knowing Gust. She crossed her arms, giving the red-head guff. "Red's line of sight does not discriminate, ranging from buxom ladies to flat-chested lolis! Gust will be watching you..."

"W-Wait, what did you say...?!" asked a startled Rei, not expecting any of this to be happening, really. "D-Don't tell me she'd also go for someone as old and busted as me...! I don't think my heart could t-take such a forward approach!"

Noire could only take so much at one time, getting pissed off as her common sense level rapidly rose with every comment she heard...! "Grrr, where is all this conversation even going?! This story progression doesn't make any sense, and pointing it out doesn't help either!" She gave an angry point at the fourth wall, giving us an earful. "That's it, I don't care where you're going with all this, but we're going right ahead to some actual events next time! You got that?!"

...

_Uhh..., but all that wasn't my fau—_

"_**You got that?!**_"

_B-But Neptune didn't even get around to—_

***CRUNCH! _Skrrrr...!_***

"WAH! Oof!"

Suddenly, a loud, heavy crunching of metal took everyone's ears by surprise! It was no meteorite, or Peashy, but Red had been thrown off of the bus by whatever landed behind her...!

"AAAHH! M-My bus!" yelled Compa.

"What?! Oh, now this is just pissing me off even worse!" complained Blanc.

"Whoa! What's this now?!" questioned Neptune. "Is another challenger approaching?! Vert? You call her too?"

Neptune looked in Vert's direction, but it looked like she didn't have much of an idea either. "I-I didn't ask for someone else to join in such a manner...!" commented the CPU of Green. She let go of an uneasy IF, now wondering about who or what could make such an entrance. "Show yourself! This is not a place for theatrics, unless you have come looking for a fight!"

Thankfully, there wasn't much dust that could be obscuring the new arrival, cause... you know, this mysterious person landed in a bus.

"**A fight...? Hmph, wasn't that the point...?**" replied the new arrival, her voice coming in deep and rather hostile, like an incredibly muscular, amazonian woman searching for a _dragon's crown_...! Maybe she could also recite something _quick_, like a_ tale from the abyss_! _Pffft,_ great, I can't keep making these allusions without cracking up!

The woman stood up, her tall figure covered by an obscuring black cloak that went all the way from her shoulders to her ankles. The shoulder region was actually where the black ended, replaced by a deep, shiny blue collar that jutted down and around her in a spiky, but non-threatening manner. In the center of it, right under her neck, hung a small snowman-like charm that depicted a certain frosty fae. Then, we get to the head. Unlike the last OC Maker, her skin was a healthy beige rather than a pale white, but like Koei-Tecmo before her, the softness of her face did nothing to dampen the focused stare she was now giving the CPUs. Her eyes were an intense blue, and her black hair was straightened and reaching down to her neck. Finally, she wasn't going accessory-less, as a neatened, flat-topped school cap rested on her head, with the brim facing forward. Also in black, it had a straight white line going horizontally around the middle and ended in the center, where a small metal plaque rested. There, a symbol that looked like a blue **A** laid, with the middle line removed and the right side of the letter going vertical rather than at an angle. A thin line of red went down said side as well.

Whoever this was, she wasn't looking for a peaceful—

"Hi Mom!"

... Huh. One of the students was waving at the hostile figure, like it was no thing. However...

"Hello, Yuuko." replied the cloaked woman, never breaking her belligerent stance and stare from the Goddesses as she did. "It looks like my late decision to chaperone you proved to be right on the nose..."

"Hah! _Right on the nose...!_"

...

Damn it, Neptune...!

* * *

**A/N: Here comes another challenger! XD Time for business!**

**Cyan Heart? What's that, a nifty paint color? In all seriousness, I have nothing against the often-used, yet non-canon HDD name, but given that Tari and Rei both come from the mysterious early days of at least one Gamindustri, and that Atari helped pave the way for video games (before being known as the one who made it all crash), I thought Azure was a lot better-fitting title. Atari truly brought gaming to a height never seen before then, the sky, and that was _limitless_, don't you know! Of course, let's just also forget about it, because who cares about Rei? XD _W-Well, I do... ;w;_**

**All righty then! So in about a week is when the contest in finding out the identities of the three OC Makers in question will end, when I upload the last chapter I intended to make for this upload-go-round! Remember that _someone's_ going to win it unless _the third, intentionally difficult Maker_ is successfully guessed, along with the others! No hints! Suffer like G did! XD**

**As for the inevitable inclusion of Neptunia VII, TagDimension Zombies, and Sega Hard Girls content, don't worry, there's plenty of Nepstation to come! Even if you zone out of the story that will eventually come and rear its ugly head, there will be something here for many different people to enjoy!**

**See you next Nep!**


	30. Hyperdescription Pad-tunia

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for choosing Nepstation Plus Package for your fanfic reading needs. For maximum enjoyment of this chapter, please refer to your Hyperdimension Neptunia Series music playlist at the cues provided. Thank you muchly, and nice day be giving to you.**

**Though seriously, didn't I say this would be up over a month ago...? Also, like everything in Leanbox, I think Vert likes her story arcs bigger as well. Is she ever going to do a one-off thing? Wait, I think I already said something like that...**

**MORE TOWARDS THE BOTTOM! ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Entertainment, and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, except Megadimension Neptunia VII, which I'm still looking over. Well, since this IS a continuity pile-up...!****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and a bunch of fluff. But first...**

**Original Post Date:**** 3/15/16**

* * *

**~Planeptune Basilicom, Central Sharicite Chamber~**

"...mm..."

Histoire stood, rather, floated alone in the Sharicite Chamber, concentrating deeply as she tapped into Gamindustri's Share Network...

"...mmm..."

On the outside, it looked like the Oracle was humming in her sleep, but one would also have to ignore the connection of light between the Sharicite Crystal and the back of her head. She was _tapped in,_ and what she was seeing and experiencing something entirely different...

**_Initiating Histoire Perspective...!_**

"_Connecting... Connecting... Connecting..._"

***Ding~!***

"Connection established."

_That message came across the insides of my closed eyes for a brief moment, and suddenly I was taken to another world. A brilliant void now laid before me..._

"Here we go...! I can finally begin my investigation of our dimensional troubles." _Taking a deep breath, I go over what I need to accomplish._ "There are too many questions that need answering, mysteries to unravel... I need to take my time above all else, and whatever the consequences may be, I mustn't fail. I imagine that this will take approximately three weeks of periodic searches at best..."

_Oh dear, I can just hear Neptune complaining about the lengths I always take for these sorts of things... I-It's not my fault I was created to work in threes!_

_No matter, for now I have entered a world almost no one could ever be witness to..._

_Welcome to the Share Network, a place where one could... Um..., how would I describe it to one who isn't enlightened to the power of Shares?_

"I believe what I am looking for is 'everything floats', correct?"

_Y-Yes, that's perhaps the best way to go about this. Anyway, allow me to explain further. Every Sharicite Crystal housed at a Basilicom is attuned to the power of Shares, the manifestation of the peoples' faith. Under normal circumstances, Gamindustri would have a blanket of Share Energy, visible here as..._

"A flat plane."

_Indeed. It was a rather simple display; one could mistake it for a stable platform upon first glance, but if you tried, you would fall through into the abyss... Don't worry, however, as that actually triggers a fail-safe that ejects you back into consciousness, so if you end up here, your life wouldn't be in jeopardy. However, all was not well, as I see a slight proliferation of an inky darkness, splotching both the plane and the space around it with holes and small, floating chasms..._

"Oh dear, what is all this...? This looks far worse than I could have thought!" I sighed, shaking my head. There was a lot more to work on... "Anyway, it's time to get started. Engaging interface."

_By my command, an array of digital images and symbols surrounded my person, indecipherable to most, except to the Oracles as well as the CPUs when they activate Hard Drive Divinity. Why is this? Oh it's just a security measure, I can assure you. It's as easy for me to read as you are doing right now._

_However, as I am a creation of the True Goddess... Uh, a creation of one of Planeptune's earliest... Mm, perhaps I should have expected getting my story mixed up in the same way the others have experienced... In any case, as an artificial super-being, I am able to perform more actions within the Share Network._

_I've gone on enough of a tangent... It's time to delve into the more immediate problem..._

"Bringing up Planeptune's local Shares... **now!**"

_A few simple presses, and the sheet of light below me begins rippling and shifting, with the area in front of me going through a more drastic change. Rectangles and other shapes begin materializing from the light, building upon each other, darkening into myriad colors and becoming more defined...! One could be forgiven for going slack-jawed at the sight, especially when after all was said and done, an almost exact-scale replica of Planeptune City was completed before me._

_I started making my way down Main Street in the direction the Basilicom, surveying the flows of Share Energy that streamed from almost every living being..._

_This will take a bit, perhaps three minutes, so as my floating consciousness assesses the situation, allow me to explain just a bit more about how the Share Network and how it works._ (￣▽￣)ノ

_To start with, this supernatural network indeed measures the flow and distribution of Shares between the Nations, but also maps out the fabric of Gamindustri. As mentioned before, normally it would look like a flat plane, but what I've done here was basically summon a visual of our capital. As to why that is, well..._

_Ah, look at that. Three minutes have passed, and so now I have approached the Basilicom. Y-Yes, three minutes have indeed passed, don't look into it so hard...!_

"All right..., everything looks good so far, a far cry from the problem encountered before. However..." _I had crossed the entire width of civilization, making it over to a grassy area on the outskirts of the city. Though this was a route known to many, I didn't follow it out of familiarity..., I followed it because of the large Share flow going **from** the Basilicom, among other locations. This was where one of the more massive holes in the Share Network lied, where a security station circled around a streak of light that stretched up to the top of the sky, yet also into a dark void..._

_This was the portal to the Ultradimension._

"Yes, _this_ was the portal where everything started. Not one made by Rei, as it had been stated way back in the beginning of the story..."

_I seem to be somewhat bitter about an error previously stated, but no matter._

_Because this was merely a projection of the area, there was no security protocol in place that I needed to follow. However, we have closed off the portal to everyone for a reason, so I wouldn't have been admitted if I tried, despite my position... I'm also certain that someone would have attempted to question what I was about to do, as I flew dangerously close to the darkness in the sky... It was time to get to the bottom of this!_

"I have arrived at the site. Are you prepared...?"

_A brief flash of light obscured my sight, and with it another presence appeared before me, one that I could never mistake as a reflection, yet I would also refer to as "myself". This was because she **was** me..._

"Phew, I was hoping that this was happening sooner! (*•̀v•́*)و ̑̑" My other self from the Ultradimension seemed excited to do this. How I wish I could share her enthusiasm...

"Very well, let us combine our efforts, Other Histoire." _I raised a hand towards the darkness, and as soon as I did, the air began quivering ominously...! To my fear, I could feel this dimensional maw starting to suck me in, the influx of Share Energy increasing as a result...! Somehow, I feel like I've angered it, and I found myself unable to move..., until..._

"Do not give in to your nerves, Bigger Histoire! (≥o≤;)" _shouted my other self, feeling the suction a tad harder than I did thanks to her smaller size. She also had a hand lifted up in the same fashion I was..._ "This isn't even supposed to be very dangerous; we are merely putting up a safeguard for us both as we head in, aren't we?"

"E-Er, yes. I was indeed feeling some jitters, forgive me." _Indeed, this was the plan that we had agreed on, but in practice this was a gamble... There were risks involved, with traveling into the Ultradimension itself being deemed perilous to the point where it became forbidden, but traveling into it via its Share Network may just..._ "Very well. Let us establish the link then."

_The other me nodded._

"Establishing link."

_Our hands raised to the sky, we began running the routine to enable dimensional travel, our inner thoughts dominated by complicated algorithms and constant system checks...!_

"Activating safeguard program."  
"Activating safeguard program...! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ"

_All of our energy then went into protecting our minds and bodies against outside interference, with a light sheen of protection now visible on us both. No matter what may happen, we will not allow ourselves to be drawn into oblivion!_

"Initiating dimensional travel in three..."

"Two..."

"One!"  
"One!"

_And thus, by our own volition, we flew into the void, disappearing in a blink of light, praying that whatever we discover on the other side isn't something we shall ever regret finding..._

* * *

**~Central Lastation, West Wind Valley~**

... Well then, that was pretty heavy. And kind of out of nowhere... Ah well.

We now cut back to our gathering of girls, all waiting in the wings for their chance to showcase some new tricks! The arrangement was basic enough; a large, rectangular area of grass was established as the arena for what was to be accomplished, with the audience sitting on cheap, plastic chairs outside its longer sides. The only Colosseum-quality touch that was there was the referee's table, set up in the center of one side and officiated by everyone's favorite journalists...

"Greetings and salutations, everyone! Let's get ready to _ruuuuuuumbllllle!_"

"WAUGH! M-My ears, why'd you— augh...!"

Thanks to her colleague Famitsu's call for hype, Dengekiko lurched over in her seat, covering her pained ears in auditory pain!

Famitsu nervously chuckled, turning to the television cameras as she asked, "W-Well, why don't we get started by explaining just what will happen in the Combat Exhibition, y-yeah?"

The journalists weren't the only ones at the referee's table, joined by three other ladies there for the sake of spicing commentary up.

5pb was pretty much the MC, doing her best to cheer with the crowd and support her friends. "Right you are, you two! Everyone at home's as excited as we are to see everyone here bonding through battle!"

Cave was the more subdued out of the bunch, keeping a close, discerning eye out for the subtle highlights, and shedding light on them for the audience to appreciate. "While this may merely be a series of mock battles, I am sure that the participants will give it their all."

Dengekiko and Famitsu were the color commentators, much more concerned with bridging the spectacle's quiet points with various things they could think of. "Ah, my ear... A-Anyway, it's great to be here in the presence of our Goddesses and their huge circle of friends! Someone count the number of famous people here, honestly!"

"Let's see..." Famitsu had to think on it. "First, we have Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, the four CPUs of Gamindustri! Then there's Plutia, Peashy, and Rei Ryghts, who are also CPUs in their own... uh, right! Moving on, we have IF, Compa, Gust, Nisa, both you and I, Dengekiko, 5pb and Cave, who are also here with us, MarvelousAQL, Broccoli, Red, and Falcom! Then we have a group from a whole 'nother dimension: Estelle, Ein Al, Ai Masujima, Ryuka, Tsunemi, and... two as-of-yet unnamed girls!"

"Wh-What?! I take offense at being called nameless!" exclaimed a blonde in a dashing outfit, the same one who had been briefly spotlighted before in the lady-pile scene with Ryuka.

"Don't harass the players! I'm gonna have to pull out a yellow card for that!" yelled the girl in the soccer uniform, indeed pulling out a yellow card for Famitsu's poor conduct.

Neptune then shot up from her seat with a purple megaphone in hand, passionately yelling, "**Yeah, let's not deny _any_ lady their spotlight! I call upon my protag powers and _summon Mister Narrator once more!_**"

...

No, let's not give her the satisfaction... I have half a mind not to respond...

Meanwhile one of the hosts made a cutting gesture with her hand. "_C-Cut to commercial, just cut to commercial..._" Dengekiko signaled in the break, thanks to Neptune being Neptune... _Thanks, but I don't think that will—_

"**_Yoo-hooooo~!_ Yo, get down with your bad self and gives us the details already!**"

... I could make a fool out of her..., especially since she's already getting weird looks from everyone there...

"I, um... _Ahem._" The dashing blonde stood up from her seat, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. Really though, she seemed to dress for the spotlight, as she had on a vest-like, bright purple jacket and some black pants, both rather fitting around her body. On top of that, she also had a gold floral hairpin on the right side of her head, on the side where she didn't cover her purple eyes with long, smoothed-out bangs. She wore white, fingerless gloves over her hands, like a sort of play performer might wear... "I don't know what's going on, Lady Neptune, but if introductions are all that's needed, then we'd be glad to give them." The girl placed a hand over her chest, bowing for everyone. "My name is Blossom Aisen. Over in Gamarket, I am one of Lady Neptune's trusted retainers, as well as a General in service to Planeptune. During peacetime, I am a theater actress, utilizing my talents to put on shows for all to enjoy!" Blossom deftly unsheathed her rapier and pointed it up in front of her. "I will be glad to take part in this small _war_ among the _cherry blossoms_."

There weren't even any cherry blossoms there, but whatever. The audience around Blossom gave a light applause as she sheathed her blade and ended her introduction with another bow. Her reception was _far_ better received on the other, non-mostly-canon-character-occupied side, as many students, mainly impressionable academy girls, stood up and cheered for such a handsome-looking woman. Oh my.

"So Miss Blossom is a stage performer? Wow, that sounds awesome!" exclaimed 5pb. "I wonder if that also translates to the concert stage? She already seems to have a lot of fans, so it wouldn't be difficult!"

Cave nodded from her friend's side, before turning to the girl in the soccer get-up. "And then there was one... Would you mind introducing yourself, please?"

"Hm? Oh, sure thing! I was just dribbling a bit here, don't mind me!" True to her word, the soccer girl had been effortlessly dribbling a ball with one foot all this time, never stopping even when she spoke. With only a bit of exertion, she kicked the sports sphere up in the air, and it landed neatly on top of her brown-topped head. Really though, she was always dressed to play, as her choice outfit of a blue, sporty top and white shorts would tell you. Why there's a "J" decaled on her top's left breast is a question this humble narrator was never able to figure out... Like every good footballer, she had on a single yellow wristband and blue sneakers on! Wait, what do you mean they don't...? A-Anyways, she had her hair done up in a small ponytail on top of her head, and her eyes were really blue...! "Name's Wyn! I'm also a General from Gamarket, but really I just wanna play my sport of choice! It's soccer, couldn't you tell?" Wyn let her ball drop into her arms. "This one time, I was _winning eleven_ games in a row, and all the others wanted to call it quits! Man, they don't know how to play some real, _pro-evolution_ soccer, if you ask me!"

Subtle. Well, her enthusiasm was in the right place, as people cheered for her too! At least I didn't have to do all the work in introducing characters!

"Yeah, way to mostly get out of doing my bidding, _you.._." Neptune flatly remarked, sulking while handing her megaphone back to Tsunemi.

"Thank you, Lady Nep— Huh?" Before the digital diva could accept her instrument and weapon back, a slight orange glow appeared and spun around Neptune's grip, halting the exchange. "What is that swirling light?"

"Eh? Swirl the what?" Upon voicing her confusion, the glow dissipated from Neptune's hand, just in time for her to give the 'phone a once-over. "I don't know what's going on, but I can assure you that I don't have the cooties!" She handed the borrowed amplifier back to its owner, a little roughly at that. "I'm sure that whatever it was isn't meant to be something ominous or doomsday-heralding, so just rest your laurels and relax, oh Tsune-Tsune-You! Hey wait a minute!" A realization hit Neptune! What could it be?! "That Wyn chick sounded **way** too similar to my Nepsister to me!" The purple-ette began plugging away at her Nep-Phone N-Gear whatever, her fleeting attention span well at work. "English localization shout-out! Yeah, I gotta Chirp this to Nep Jr. for sure!"

Well then...

And so, with the last two girls getting identified, it was time for the event to start!

"Well now, there are your names, Famitsu!" exclaimed the editor in black. "So how many girls we got then?"

"We've got a total of _twenty-nine ladies_ ready to show their stuff!" Famitsu then pointed over to the three that she had yet to mention, as if she wanted to prevent anyone from correcting her. "Don't forget, I was also about to say that we have the likes of even more newcomers in Segula, Koei-Tecmo, and the very late addition of someone called Atlus!" She then blinked a few times, catching something odd. "Wait, twenty-nine...? That's not right..."

Unbeknownst and probably forgotten by a lot of people, Sango cowered a distance away, behind the bleachers and away from Plutia's and Koei's line of sight...

"_I-I'm sure we'll figure something out..._" Famitsu whispered to her friend._ "We have a bit of time before this starts, r-right...?_"

Dengekiko shrugged. "Depends on how much filler's gonna be a thing. With _this_ many characters to juggle, it's to be expected."

Er, right...

Speaking of Atlus, over at one of the far sides of the arena was where said late addition stood, away from the crowd while peering stoically at... the CPUs?

"Hey, do any of us know what's this Atlus lady's deal is?" asked Neptune, trying her best to look unaffected by the stare, and doing a good job of it! "Those aren't the eyes of someone who _lurves_ us; they're the eyes of a real hard-ass!"

"_Who even knows, Neptune,_" Blanc replied snappily, "but if she wants to pick a fight, then who are we to stop her? I'll give you the hard-ass point though; I feel like she's the kind who goes through dangerous crap solely because she can...!" She shrugged. "But what the hell do I know?"

"Mm, if only we knew more about her..." added Vert, trying to mull some facts over in her head. "For what little we know, Atlus came out of nowhere only to stir up trouble. That seems to be the MO for anyone new and unfamiliar we have come across, but like Koei-Tecmo, she has a claim to her being a resident of _this_ dimension. In Koei's case, it was when I asked the Gamindustri Expo Committee about this year that I've first heard about her and her apparent, long-running business, and now Atlus has apparently been here long enough to have raised a daughter for many years...! It simply doesn't make sense!"

Noire looked over at the far end of the referee's table, where Atlus' daughter was actually sitting. Turned out that she was the fifth and final commentator for some reason, no doubt to provide a youthful perspective on the action to come. Well, that didn't matter much to Noire, as she said, "No matter the reasoning for their sudden inclusion into our lives, at this point I'm thinking we just forget about such critical thinking..." The black-haired girl sounded defeated. "We've accepted weirder people into our world, so what's another few...?"

Unaware of the CPUs' worries, the girl in question sat quietly in her seat, perhaps taking after her mother as she just stared at random people for unspoken reasons, at no one in particular... Probably a _persona_-l preference, if anything_._ She was a calmer youth, her gray hair messily uncombed and reaching down to her back, but never covering her matching eyes and brows in the front. She wore the Planeptune Military Academy uniform like all the other students present, though out of wanting to customize her look, she wore the longer-sleeved, purple-and-black winter jacket the school provided, with several pins of what appeared to be mini tarot cards all over her chest pocket.

Never letting up her own stare, it was if she was tuning out everyone around her, secluding herself from all outside influences and phenomena, even when in the middle of being greeted by a rather famous person...

"—so anyway, I'd like to thank you again for volunteering for the Student Commentator position, Miss Narukami!" 5pb had been voicing her appreciation to the young lady from her seat, adjacent to hers.

"..." The girl said nothing, shifting from looking at Gust over to Marvelous.

"U-Um, don't hesitate to ask me about anything, okay? Um, Miss Narukami?" The idol gave her a light tap on the shoulder, and that seemed to have startled her aware some.

"H-Huh...? Oh..." She looked back at 5pb, a smile softly appearing on her face. "I'm sorry, I was just... spacing out, I guess. I do that at times. A-Anyway, I am honored to be here, Miss 5pb. Thank you for having me." The girl gave a light bow.

Lyrica nodded. "Don't overextend yourself, alright? We're here to have fun, so let's... have fun! Haha!" Giggling, she went back to having a talk with her other colleagues.

"... Hm." Likewise, this original character just stared off into no—

"Hey Yuuko, you want to cut down on the ellipses treatment you're giving everyone?"

"Eh?" The quiet girl, named Yuuko by another student peering in from her side, was startled out of her stare. She looked back over to the other girl with a light hesitation about her, calmly saying, "Skye, what are you doing up here...? This isn't really the place to just chat..." Her voice sounded somewhat like a person who would recite cheesy poems, and say stuff like _"stupidjerkfaceIhateyou"_, only this girl here wouldn't be as tsundere about it.

Yuuko received a hearty slap on the back for that, while the other girl, Skye, grinned.

"Ack! Wh-What?"

"Come on, loosen up, Yuuko! Likewise, this also isn't the place to just look pretty!" Skye gave her friend a lopsided smirk. She just wanted to have a good time, unlike what her serious-minded friend showed on the outside.

Said serious-minded friend just shut her eyes in contemplation. "You're not wrong," began Yuuko, deadpan, "but tell me how slapping my back is supposed to make me feel anything but a slight, throbbing pain...? Answer me that, Miss Skye Arcadia."

Skye walked around, contently settling herself on the end of the referee table so Yuuko could see into her dark-brown eyes. This girl was a curious-looking sort, and not because of the telescopic lens strapped over her left eye and part of her face. She didn't deviate from the standard wardrobe like her commentating friend, only wearing a dark red scarf around her neck, but her light-brown hair was pulled back and tied up onto a small, yet noticeable stick, along with two braided ponytails dangling off behind her back. She looked ready to sail off on some sort of pirate ship _in the skies! _Oh, and her name is quite the subtle reference...

She brushed some stray strands of hair away from her grinning face, before saying, "Because sometimes you need someone at your back to put some sense _back_ into you! Plus, you were spacing out. Are you nervous, Yuuko?" Her voice sounded concerned with her ending question, though it could also sound like a certain _miss-fortunate _adventurer in the market for jewels and balls of yarn.

The gray-haired youth scoffed, but smiled nonetheless "Thank you for worrying, but really, you're not supposed to be up here, Skye. Oh, and don't think I didn't sense you behind me, Tilly Ranger."

"Aww, I thought I was being sneaky...!" An orange-haired student then popped up from behind Yuuko, sticking her tongue out in good humor. The girl, Tilly then moves over between them and then hugs the three of them together, a smile on her face. "Isn't this exciting, ladies?! We're in the presence of some real Gamindustri superstars! Oh Yuuko, you're so lucky to have been chosen to come up here~!"

To Yuuko's dismay, her excited friend went so far as to snuggle their cheeks together in an affectionate way, causing a small scene that was sure to get blown up like the blushes on both their faces.

Here we have Tilly, an excitable girl who rounds out the group of OC students in our midst. Her hair was a fiery orange, short and cut in a similar, bowl-like manner as Koei-Tecmo's 'do was, only here it was allowed to spread wide and be capable of getting blown by wind. Aside from that, this girl had blue eyes and a beige complexion. As far as her wardrobe went, she wore a sleek, red vest on top of her uniform, with a custom-made Planeptune Fantasy Star badge pinned above the right breast. Large white stripes ran along the bottom of the vest, and up top the collar was intentionally popped up, with white along its edge too. Among other facts, she also wore a simple, blue choker around her neck, and her voice may sound like an older Broccoli or a high-schooler-turned-mecha-pilot in some anime about _codes and geasses_ or whatever.

Her enthusiasm unbridled, it seems that no matter what may happen to her or her friends, there was no stopping this _burning Ranger!_

"E-Excuse me, ladies..., and introductory paragraph..." A nervous 5pb spoke up, noticing the small scene and responding as such. "Could you maybe settle down for now...? We're in the middle of a show... I'm sorry, I don't mean to push you away, but— EEE!" The idol suddenly found herself in a death grip, given to her by the orange-haired scene-starter herself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH _THE_ 5PB~!" Tilly squealed with hearts in her eyes. "I COULD SERIOUSLY DIE RIGHT NOW~!"

"P-Please, let go of me...! I can't feel..." Lyrica couldn't muster up the strength to remove the student... For every clingy fan, however, there's a Cave for that.

Cave swiftly stands up, summoning her more Magic-stat-oriented sword while saying, "I must ask that you refrain from holding up 5pb for much longer, lest you prefer getting a tickle the likes that you have never felt before...!"

Despite that sounding like the least threatening punishment out there, Cave had said that with as straight a face she could have. All while pointing a giant feather at Tlly. Yes, you heard that right. Feather sword.

However, Tilly wasn't deterred, as she just stared at Cave curiously.

"I won't repeat myself, young one..." warned the redhead. "Hands— EHHH?!"

"_OHHHHH_, THE ONE AND ONLY CAVE IS SPEAKING TO ME!" Yup, now the bullet-hell girl was getting the same treatment as 5pb: a fangirl's hug. Now Cave's face was as red as her hair! "YOU'RE SO COOL AND PRETTY~! C-CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AFTER THIS, PLEASE?"

"P-Please, let go of me...! I can't feel..." Cave couldn't muster the strength to remove the student. For every clingy friend, however, there's a Yuuko for that.

Leaning past the spectacle, the gray-haired youth chimed in. "Forgive our program's _star student_ for her behavior...," she said in a deadpan tone, "celebrity power just gets the best of her, as you can tell."

"Y-Yeah... Hahh..., I can tell..." 5pb panted.

From the other side, a certain crown-wearing journalist raised a brow at the scene, intri—

***Ga-BWAAAAAAAAH***

An airhorn suddenly ripped through the atmosphere, catching everyone by surprise, as well as claiming a victim...

"YAH! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST _MY_ EARS, HUH?! AUGH...!"

This time, Famitsu was the one who felt sound-ingly assaulted, hunched over in her seat while covering her ears. The culprit just happened to be Dengekiko, who now stood up from her seat while holding her mic in order to speak.

"OKAY, NO MORE DISTRACTIONS, EVERYONE, NOW LISTEN UP!" She sat back into her seat, dropping the horn with a huge grin, and just in time after the commercial break! "Now that we've got all the fluff out of the way, here's the rundown for how this is going to work!"

She then pressed a button set on the table, which caused something from underneath it to then launch out and stop in place past the field, right above the halfway line. It then folded out, revealing itself to be four large screens in a two-by-two setup, hovering in place thanks to technology.

Dengekiko continued from where she left off. "So yeah, since this isn't a battle for any super-big stakes, we decided to spice up the format a bit! Check it!" At her cue, the screens suddenly powered on, showing Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc on their own separate monitors, and what Dengekiko would say afterwards would rustle a few jimmies for sure. "Here's how it goes; you're _not_ going to get a chance to prepare beforehand! The screen will determine who's coming in to fight at any given time!"

"H-Huh? Surprise Attack?!" exclaimed Neptune.

"The hell?! You can't pull that off with how we're sitting!" shouted Blanc, bringing notice to the fact that almost every potential combatant was sitting either at the referee's table or on one side of it.

"A quick-fire battle lottery, nyu. How random and vicious." stated Broccoli.

"Random is as random does. Gust will just have to make sure to control the odds!" stated Gust.

"_Hm!_ Is that all I have to worry about? This'll be a cinch!" Noire boasted.

"Does this mean I can take a quick nap...?" questioned Plutia.

"I don't really wanna wait around, but when my turn comes around, watch out!" exclaimed Segula.

"This will surely strike a sudden chord among all of us." droned Tsunemi.

"If this is how the rules of battle shall go, then my dominance is assured!" proclaimed Sango..., still far away and uncounted.

"I don't think I can keep up with all these newfangled rules!" cried Rei.

"Are we all gonna play together! Hooray!" Peashy cheered.

"The lack of preparation also brings the element of surprise..." Koei-Tecmo wondered.

"Hmph, is this how this is gonna play out...?" Atlus grumbled.

"Insert reaction here! Hehe." Cave exclaimed in jest, free of hugs to boot.

"Ahem!" Famitsu cleared her throat to get everyone to stop clamoring, and apparently having just recovered from some intense ringing in her ears. "To further explain, everyone's gonna get a shot, but you will also need to be mindful of when your turn _ends._ Our handy Versus Screen shall make sure everyone hears it loud and clear!"

"Also, at any time during a one-on-one, another pair may be called in as _partners_ to those already duking it out!" Dengekiko added. "This is to help foster bonds across all the pairings made throughout the battles, and you are also encouraged to try teaming up with attacks made on the fly! However, to also ensure no snubbing occurs, if any part of a pair goes down, that's an _immediate_ end to your fight, and the next round of combatants will be shuffled in!"

"There's no need to worry too much about all this swapping business." assured Cave. "To prevent some truly hectic scenarios, no matter what the cause, whenever shuffling occurs, _everyone on the field_ will get shuffled out. In other words, you're not gonna be made to fight against anyone too fresh, nor made to fight for prolonged periods of time. There will also be _no repeated combatants_, save for a special round we have in the wings, so please do your best out there. Oh, and no cheap shots when you leave, understand?"

5pb then stood up from her seat, extending her arm as she yelled into the mic, "Now, without any further ado, _leeeeeet's START!_ Spin the wheel and make it big!"

Like a video pachislot machine, the Versus Screen began shuffling through all of the fighters in quick, random succession, sending everyone involved on edge... It may not have involved dire consequences, but for the few seconds that it took to decide the first matchup, it felt more like an agonizing or exhilarating delay...! No matter what, they would have to answer the call...!

***Bing! Bing!***

"**CPU BLANC, REPORT TO SIDE A! MAKER IF, REPORT TO SIDE B! PREPARE TO BATTLE!**" announced the Versus Screen, robotic as it sounded.

"All right, I heard you, machine..., time for me to go." Blanc took to her calling quietly and without trouble as she walked out into the field.

IF, on the other hand, had a question. "Hey, have we ever been referred to as Makers in a canon, spoken context? I think this might be the first time I've—"

"Move it or lose it, Iffy!" ***Ga-Shove!***

"Wha...? Compa?! What are you doing?"

Of all people, Compa was the one to push her pal into the ring before Blanc even made it there, and looking back, the nurse didn't look sorry as she cheered IF on. "You can do it, Iffy! Compa said knock her out!"

"Ugh, fine! It's not like I wasn't going to fight!" replied IF. Keeping her eyes on her friend and the audience, she couldn't help but play it up by waving to the crowd while sporting a smirk. "After all, Lady Blanc can't hit what she can't catch!"

Cue dynamic-sounding noises, as an introductory Challenger Splash came up beside IF!

* * *

**_IF's Ideas of Victory Aren't Iffy!_**

* * *

"YAH!" IF almost stumbled down with that sudden intro! "What the hell...? Did our budget get a bump or something? W-Well, this is all right, I guess. Heh." She turned back to the audience and unleashed more of her charm and confidence. "_Hey everyone, are you all ready for a show?_!"

"**YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!**" The audience yelled out as a whole, with maybe a few whistles and other friendly cheers here and there from her friends.

Meanwhile, Blanc made a sour face in disapproval over all the extra pomp and circumstance, now on the opposite side of the field. While IF continued to grandstand, she mumbled, "_Really now...? Tch, didn't peg you as the kind to have their head up their ass, IF._" It went on for a bit longer, until the brunette finally turned to look at the CPU.

Smug grin. Yup, Blanc was now _pissed_. In one hand, Lowee's CPU materialized her trusty hammer into existence, slamming it down on the dirt in the face of such bravado, causing a small tremor with her building anger...! She raised her free hand up and clenched it into a fist, yelling, "You smack-talk _me_, and you're gonna get smacked into a fine _paste_! You wanna go, we'll go!"

* * *

_**Blanc Shall Get White With Rage!**_

* * *

IF responded by flicking her wrists and bringing her qatars, a pair of hand-held, three-pronged blades, from out of her large sleeves.

It was go time!

"**DUEL ONE, LET'S ROC—**"

_***PSHHHHHT...!***_

* * *

**Nana-naaah, Nana-Naaah... NAH~!**

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to the first **_Actual_ Nepstation**!"

A familiar jingle played as the scene cut to Neptune sitting behind an all-too-familiar news counter, ushering in the impromptu section with a smile!

"We're gonna spice things up with this here **Author's Note**, do things differently! As you might know, Nepstation is normally a vehicle for some non-canon nonsense, usually done by yours truly and a special guest. Speaking of which!"

A puff of smoke billowed out from the space to Neptune's right, no doubt the intended entrance for the guest...

"Eugh! ***Kaff kaff!* **Oh, that's thick! Blegh..."

The smoke went as quickly as it came, revealing a certain otherworldy, self-inserting visitor trapped in a Dogoo's body. He stood _on_ the counter, instead of sitting...

"Say hello to our guest for today! Meet Author-goo!"

The Dogoo raised a brow. "I have a name, you know! It's D—"

"Dude, we're gonna dish out the behind-the-scenes dirt together!" Neptune's eyes were sparkling. "How's that make you feel? I mean, you _did_ call me your favorite character in the franchise! As you should."

"Well, we'll just have to see, since I still haven't got any big screentime to expand on my new life here..., in a cage." The Dogoo Author sighed. "Anyways, I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who has read my story here, as well as all those who wanted to get updated about it! I really appreciate it!" As the self-insert bowed with his entire body, Neptune patted his head. "H-Hey!"

"Attaboy! It's not like you're holding everyone up on purpose! Like Dengekiko said, so many characters, so little time!"

"Yeah, but I also promised two people behind the scenes that certain characters will see some action, but the end result was over 10,000 words..."

Neptune shook her head. "I'm sure they'd understand. You're not only a busy guy, but you're making sure that we get the description we deserve!"

Author-goo sighed, before smiling wide across his blobby body. "Yeah, true. Anyway, ONTO MORE PRESSING MATTERS!"

"It's Contest Winning Time!" Neptune pumped her fist. "You remember all that Original Character jazz from the Teaser chapter that you were supposed to guess? Well, TIME'S UP!"

"That's right! While we've had some spirited attempts, ultimately, only one can win. For their winning entry via Private Messaging, I hereby pronounce _**Bulldan**_ the winner! Although he only gave the correct answers for the first two OC Makers, like many others did, he was the first to have submitted them, as no one was able to guess the third one... That one was meant to be a toughie, however!"

"So yeah, _Simone Bellamont_ is a send-up to ye old _Castlevania_, the hunter borne of blood was indeed from _Bloodborne_ (She's actually supposed to be _From Software_, with more than just the huntin' goin' on, but you didn't hear it from Nep!), and third chick was..."

"The one no one got right..." Author-goo gives a wistful grin. "She's _Syn Sophia_, a style-savvy girl and the developer behind the _Style Savvy_ series, as it's known in my home country. Why the _wrestling_ mention in her speech though...? Because, she has a hidden personality, an identity that lives out what she used to be known for..., but that's a secret! I'm not gonna say everything up front! Wait for her debut in the future, along with the other girls!"

Neptune gave a thumbs-up. "So this Bulldan person will claim their Nepstation Plus content prize whenever they feel like! Hey, what about the last winner, RamzaJinnRuu? Didn't they win als—"

"I'm a very descriptive person, I'm sorry!" The Dogoo quivered. "I still have the Falcoms waiting in the wings, I'm so sorry about the delays!"

"On the plus side, we wanna tell you all about the **next wave of guest characters**, but instead we'll just leave a teaser word here and there, so's to generate hype!" Neptune held her hands by her hips. "Wow, you're really increasing our roster to ridiculous extremes! What is this, Mortal Neptunia: Armageddon or whatever?"

Author-goo rolled his eyes from behind his glasses. "At least you're all unique, for the most part. But oh boy, speaking of which, how about Megadimension VII, huh?"

"Dude, **_spoliers_**, hee hee!" Neptune couldn't help but snicker. "It's been a month, but not everyone's gonna know about what happens there just yet! Unless they spoil it for reasons."

"Yeah, I'm being a turtle when it comes to watching a playthrough, which I intend to finish for that authentic non-PS4-having experience, but I **do** know about the bigger stuff..."

Neptune laughed. "Well, _rock me, _Dogoo-_deus_, you're just marching along like some sort of _dimensional soldier_! Still, can't wait until that game gets repped here, as well as some MegaBlanc SchoolDimension with Zombies!"

"Geez." Author-goo then bounced in place. "With that, this chapter comes to a close! Again, I apologize for the turtling with the story, but I love Neptunia, guys and gals! Have a good—"

"WAIT!" Neptune halted the end from coming! "Don't we gotta do an episode preview like we always d—!"

"HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE!"

* * *

**I'm not sorry.**


	31. Neppen Tag Tournament

**Author's Note:**** For your potential enjoyment, have your handy-dandy Neptunia music playlist at the ready! Thank you for cooperating.**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Inc., and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, except Megadimension Neptunia VII, which I'm still looking over. Well, since this IS a continuity pile-up...!****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and something much sharper than fluff. Mainly weapons. And fighting. Can't forget the fighting with weapons.**

**Original Post Date:**** 4/5/16**

* * *

**~Lastation, West Wind Valley, Combat Exhibition is a GO!~**

Cue your choice of Neptunia battle music, as we go right back to the action about to go down with our heroines...! I recommend Megadimension Neptunia VII's_ Outside The Dimension_ myself! Maybe _Voltage_. Not _Fate_ though, that's more of a serious track. Eh, go with whatever, doesn't even have to be Neptunia.

"**DUEL ONE, LET'S ROCK!**"

As soon as the robotic-sounding Versus Screen rings in the start of battle, IF kicks things off by running headlong at her opponent, a patient and hammer-ready Blanc.

"Show me what you've got, Blanc, if you can!" IF closes the distance quickly enough, when the CPU assumes a countering stance. However, the agent jerks around her foe, intent on drawing the metaphorical first blood! "_Hyaaah!_" She swings her qatars right in for a crossing slash, no doubt having successfully faked out—

***Clink clink!* **IF's blades end up striking the handle of Blanc's hammer, the CPU having slid her grip closer to the head in order to reach around her side. "Too predictable!" shouts the CPU. She swiftly retracts her handle by spinning herself around, coming back around for an attack before IF could mount her own counter!

The coat-wearing brunette backs off, jumping away from a whiffing hammer strike, though Blanc _immediately_ comes in with another! Another dodge, another attack, another dodge, the hammer kept on coming too quickly for the defender to react! In her thoughts, IF scolded herself. _'__I should have known that this wouldn't be easy...! Just because she's a hammer-wielding little girl on the outside, d-doesn't mean she isn't still a CPU...!' _So, Iffy then decides to play it risky. Instead of dodging back away from another swing, she slides right under the hammer, barely missing the tip of her nose! The surprises would keep on coming, however, as Blanc was more than willing to get physical... Just as IF clears the hammer, the CPU of White lifts up the closest leg, ready to stomp on her opponent's efforts!

IF's green eyes went wide. She had no choice but to block the foot with the flats of her blades as they connected, feeling first-hand the CPU's strength bearing down on her...!

"Sheesh, for all the bluster you put on, you aren't putting up much of a fight, IF..." Blanc literally looks down on the Maker, disappointed. "If you're not going to take this seriously, then I'm just gonna—"

"_Burn up__, my blazing soul...!_"

Blanc blinks at hearing Iffy's unusual yell. "Uh, I don't think I'm capable of burning you, much less your soul... Huh...?!" She then notices IF's very being turning a haze of red, like she was heating up and warping the air around her...! Blanc steps off and creates some distance between them, feeling uneasy as the other brunette gets up still blazing... "What's the meaning of this? Explain yourself quickly, IF, or else I'll—"

"_Soul Accelerate!_" IF lets loose a burning aura, before going in once again towards Blanc.

To the CPU, IF wasn't moving any faster than before, so she once again goes into a guarding stance..., but unlike last time, IF unleashes a technique right on Blanc, hammer and all!

"Take this!_ Spectral Edge!_" IF took her qatars and forcefully slashed them down at Blanc in an X... Blocked, like the CPU thought. It was a slow attack to start wi— ***Ker-SLASH!* **IF somehow dealt another Spectral Edge before Blanc could even act! It really was a more deliberate attack, requiring the Guild agent to build power for about two seconds, yet Iffy started landing consecutive, hard-hitting attacks which ignored the build-up...! One after another, the beret-wearing girl started getting pushed back as Iffy laid more and more into her guard.

"Gh... D-Damn it, do you have an _actual_ demon inside you or something...?!" Blanc complains, as IF still burns brightly!

"_It takes a demon to stand up to a god!_" IF boasts, rearing back with a blade wreathed in flames! "_Flame Soul Slice!_"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Before IF could connect with a fire-imbued slash, Blanc cloaked her hammer's head in ice and met the fiery blow in an elemental stand-off! "Tch, I could say the same thing about a god to a demon...! I'm not giving up!"

Neither wanted to back down, but neither girl could keep up their offense. They released their fire and ice into a final deflective wave, sending them both out back on opposite sides of the field...

"**_YEEEEAAAAAHHH!_**" The crowd loved it, they absolutely loved it.

"**NEEEEEEP YEEEEEAAAAH! LOUD SCREAMING!**" yelled Neptune.  
"**GOOO GET HER, BLANNY...!**" shouted Plutia.  
"**YOU CAN DO IT, IFFY!**" cheered Compa.

"Did you all see that over-dramatic exchange, everyone?! What a show!" Dengekiko hypes up the crowd. "I _knew_ we'd be in for some good fights, even though this isn't a super-serious tournament like how these two were treating it!"

Both serious-minded girls flinched, turning red in the cheeks.

"Oh fine..." Blanc admits. "We can scale back the intensity, am I right, IF...?"

"Er, I guess so..." IF rubs the back of her head with one of her sleeved-over hands.

"Quite. So let's simplifiy things." Blanc extends her free arm out by her side and clenches her fist back in, to most a boastful action, if not for the multiple balls of energy forming by her hand! "Try running from this...! _Gefarhlictern!_" Throwing her hand forward, Blanc shoots them all at IF in an unguided magic barrage!

The Guild regular swiftly hunches down, keeping close to the ground as she dashes off sideways just in time to avoid the first of her opponent's magic missiles. Blanc keeps up her assault, but as quick as the shots were, round for round her opponent edges them out with her superior speed! IF was closing in fast, and Blanc had no choice but to raise her glowing weapon out to guard against her foe's rapid retaliation, right as IF began striking at her from every which way...!

"I-Is the indomitable Lady Blanc unable to hit her slippery opponent back?!" exclaims Dengekiko, leaning up excitedly over her seat.

"IF is pressing her advantage...! She's really going all out, isn't she?" asks 5pb, watching intently.

The Maker smirks, shouting "Oh, you've seen _nothing_ yet!", just as she takes a quick step back and _slid underneath Blanc's defenses!_

"Wha?! Grrr...!" Blanc growls, unable to do anything as IF springs up feet-first and lands the first—

***Muffled Impact!***

"H-Huh?! What the...?"

IF was certain that she landed the first blow; she saw her feet landing dead center into Blanc's chest, yet the CPU barely flinched or moved from her spot! It was almost as if she was hitting a...

"Heh." Blanc smirks knowingly. "How do you like my _Stahlwand_, you uppity little shit...?!"

"Rgh, I don't like it...!" the Maker replies through her teeth, feeling an immovable force beneath her feer. "It's like I'm hitting a _steel wall_...!"

Indeed, IF hadn't expected her foe to spring a new Skill on her, much less one that was as defense-oriented this one appeared to be. For _some reason_, however, right after Iffy mentioned what turned out to be the Skill's German-to-English translation, Blanc became ticked off, yelling, "_You saying I'm flat like a wall?! I'll kill you three times over for that!_"

"Wh-What?! I didn't say _anything_ like that!" exclaims the surprised, non-escaping IF. Several beads of sweat form on her brow, despite the ridiculousness of Blanc's accusations. "Why would I ever talk about one's breast size?! That's not me at all, you're seriously hearing the wrong things right now! Snap out of it, Lady Blanc!"

Blanc just looks at her like she grew a second head. Thankfully, this was quickly followed by the CPU mellowing out rather fast... "You're right... Why would _you,_ of all people, make a boob joke...?"

IF sighed; she _really_ didn't want to contribute to this sort of conversation, but the way Blanc so calmly let it go...

It was then the Guild adventurer realized..., neither of them were moving. IF was in too awkward a position to move, and Blanc seemed content to stay the way she was. Iffy also happened to notice something she neglected to see during her first attack: Blanc's hammer had been _glowing_. A good thing? Not likely.

_'No way...!'_ thought IF._ 'She had been under the defensive stance ever since I closed in?! But, that doesn't explain anything as to why we're stuck like this...!'_

As the battle..., er, raged on, commentators needed to commentate.

"Whoa, did you all see that?!" shouted Famitsu. "Lady Blanc stuffed all of IF's moves! What a counter, am I right?"

Both Dengekiko and Cave give their commentating comrade a look that questioned her use of vocabulary. In fact, the red-headed agent of Leanbox's SMD had something to say about that. "Your use of fighting game terminology is a little out of sorts, Miss Famitsu. I believe the correct way to describe this situation is that Lady Blanc used a technique that either granted her either a massive defense buff or some sort of super armor. By the looks of her minimally-depleted HP bar, it was probably a mixture of both."

Yuuko then raises her hand, taking a bit to start talking after everyone looked at her. "... Question. Those two seem to have been stuck like that for about a minute. Should we go help them, or should we leave them be? I say we just leave them be."

From the battlefield, Blanc scowled; she had heard enough. "I was just recovering for a second! Quit trying to explain everything, and get a load of **this!** _Rrrrrrr...!_" Blanc brings her arms in with some difficulty, as if her body were under some sort of pressure, when her hammer's light peaked brightly for a fraction of a second...! "_Rrrr-RAAGH!_" She spread her limbs out and let the energy built up within her out in a controlled, concussive burst, pushing IF back along the ground!

Her senses a bit frazzled, IF managed to stop a few paces away, but she had little time to react when the first thing she saw was Blanc up in the air, ready to strike!

"GET FLATTENED!"

"YAAAH!"

Cornered and stunned, IF had little choice but to do some defending of her own, as she sat upright and stuck her handblades right into the path of Blanc's crushing hammer swing...!

***KWANG-G-G-G...!***

To say that this action resulted in little pain for Iffy would be... iffy at best, as her blades _did_ stop the hammer from dropping, but...

"_W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W...!_" All IF could do was make a wobbling noise and wobble. Wobble wobble.

"OBJECTION! Wait, no... HOLD IT!" Neptune rose up from her seat in protest, pointing out in front of her like that Felix Rite character. Yeah, subtle. "Iffy's getting her capability and action girl status ganked from her rightful hands! I demand an equal and repository—"

It was then that fate conveniently intervened, with the Versus Screen going into overdrive with game-show beeps and blips as it readied IF and Blanc's partners on the spot.

"Oh." Neptune blinked. "Well look at that, my protagonist power kicked in for us! Eep!"

Noire had pulled Neptune back into her seat, looking none too pleased. "Just be quiet, Neptune..." she groaned. "Besides, you used 'repository' wrong, big surprise."

The purple-ette wilted. "Aw... I just wanted to be cool."

No matter how Neptune wanted to be perceived, the wheels of fate stopped turning, revealing...

"**MAKER RED TO ASSIST SIDE A! MAKER COMPA TO ASSIST SIDE B! 3, 2, 1, ACTION!**"

"WOOHOOOO!" Red shoots up from her seat with delight, arms high in the air in celebration. "Get ready, ladies, 'cause I'm gonna paint your cheeks— ***WHOOSH!*** Someone practically flew past Red in a blur of pink-orange! "... red?"

"I'M COMING, IFFYYYYY!" Compa began pelting Blanc with medicinal gunfire right out of the gate, with the CPU getting caught by surprise!

"Ack! O-OW! Give me a sec— GAH!" One of the bullets managed to knock Blanc's hat further down her head, blinding her. She had to let up on her hammer to do something about it, while Compa landed neatly by IF's side with a relieved expression.

"Phew, I saved you, Iffy!" exclaimed the nurse, kneeling down to IF's level as her hands had a healing glow to them. "Now, hold still and let me heal you, okay~?"

* * *

_**Compa's Heart &amp; Healing Cannot Be Compiled!**_

* * *

"Teehee~! Aw, thank you, Mister Narrator!" Compa thanks the Challenger Splash as she finished up healing her buddy. "There we go, now you're in tip-top shape again, Iffy!"

"W-W-W-W-Well done, C-C-Compa." IF still looked a little shaken up... "N-Now then, why don't we turn the tables on—"

"_WIFEY ATTACK!_"

"Gah?!" Red pounced in from the side and tackled IF to the ground, the literal red-head straddling the brunette in a way that seemed oddly familiar to her... "Ugh, not again...! Hi, Red..."

The blush on Red's cheeks never meant anything good for IF. "After all this time, I have reacquired my beloved! Yippee!" Red exclaimed as she leaned forward and got more face-to-face with IF, winking. "And you know what? This time I ain't ever letting you go, my sweet Iffy! You will always be my Number One out of my projected hundreds of wifeys~!"

* * *

**_A Heart Burning Red-Hot for a Harem, It's Red!_**

* * *

Red then points into the stands, her eyes twinkling with joy. "That's right! Many, if not all of you lovely ladies, will get the chance to join my all-girl harem, starting today~! Tell 'em about the benefits, Iffy!"

The crowd unfamiliar with Red were certainly either in awe or awkwardness for her forwardness..., but IF just shoves Red off of her and gets to her feet, complaining, "I'm not a part of your harem, dammit!"

"Yeah, Iffy isn't a part of your harem!"  
"Iffy is not your wife _nor_ in your harem!"

"Huh?"  
"Hm?"

Both Compa and Vert found themselves shouting about the state of IF at the same time. It was pretty awkward for not only them, but for Vert's neighbors.

"Oh no, let's not go into _this_ now...!" groans Noire.

"Yup, it was only a matter of time before ye olde lily subtext came a-knocking on our door," remarks Neptune, "except that Red knocks it into the air and comboes it up with a proton cannon. Eh?" Neptune then felt something wet by her feet, coming from her left... "What's all this moisture...?!"

"_Ewwww,_ Seggy's drooling all over my feet...!"

A cry from Neptune's left prompted the purple-ette to investigate, and sure enough, Plutia had her legs bunched away from the floor and away from a growing puddle of saliva, courtesy of a starstruck Segula.

"Whoaaa, who is _she~?_" questions Seggy, shutting off the waterworks as she leans on the seat in front of her for a closer look. "So red, so bouncy~, and so lesbian that it hurts— _Ack!_"

The awakened pervert suddenly found herself being held back, as Plutia pulled Segula back to her seat by a hand to her head. "Down, Seggy...! Now's not the time to be squealing and drooling, _gooot it...?_"

"S-Sure, whatever you say, Plutia...!"

Neptune just gave her blue friend a tired, closed-eyed look. "Sheesh, where were you when we gave Red an intro paragraph? Perv out on her on your own time, Seggy, there's fightin' goin' on!"

Back to the act—

"HYAH, TAKE THIS!" ***Thoom!*** "Damn!"

... Back to the—

"_Demon Flames!_" ***Ker-Inferno!*** "Ha-HAH!"

Really now...? Anyway, as the battle we—

"I won't let up, my sweet Compa~!"

"Eep! I-I've got this!"

Gah, really?! Let me explain, please...!

Anyway, the battle went on, with both parties disentangling themselves from harem- or hat-related problems. Blanc had gone for the offensive once more with her hammer, but IF had dodged it, chaining her famous pillar of fire at the CPU. Blanc had to take the full brunt of in spite of putting up her guard. What about her defensive _Stahlwand_, you may ask? Well...

"THAT GUARD MOVE DOESN'T WORK AGAINST RANGED OR MAGICAL ATTACKS! SHIIIT!"

Thank you, Blanc! It boosts Blanc's Defense astronomically high while going into a guard, converting any kinetic energy from physical blows into a bursting counter that deals the _normal_ damage back to the opponent! Of course, if one spaces Blanc out, she can only keep up the guard stance for so long, and the burst can only extend so far. Plus, any magical attack would end up breaking the defensive Skill in half, because magic. IF had her locked down!

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

Meanwhile, on the partners' end, Compa and Red were trading shots and strikes, with neither getting really injured in the process. Perhaps they were taking it easy on each other...?

"N-Nope! I'm giving it my all with my _Super Repeater_!" yells the nurse, as she shoots at the fleet-footed harem-seeker. Unfortunately, she was aiming where Red _was_, and not where she was _going_ to be, leading her to miss almost every shot. Bless her, she's trying.

"Well, try or not, I'll be ready for all she's got!" exclaims Red, pulling out one of her many toys from behind her back. "Kendama Swing!" Red wasted no time in swinging her kendama in Compa's direction, using its arc to send the ball on its end for an attack!

"Whoa! DOOODGE!" That's what Compa yelled, as she jumps forward and avoids the ball on a string. But, it was a ball on a _string_, and so Red pulled her kendama and struck the nurse in the back! "Owie!" Compa falls forward onto the grass.

"No hard feelings, my medicinal maiden, for I will make sure to kiss all your boo-boos after we're done, 'kay?" Red winks as she expertly sticks the ball back in its place, taking this battle in stride. Really though, that was the whole point; this isn't some sort of deathmatch like Blanc had tried to make it out as. Speaking of death...

***PEWPEW! PEWPEWPEW!***

"EEK!" Red felt a bunch of gunfire by her feet!

"Keep your lovey-dovey mitts off of Compa!" IF yells as she ran swiftly to Compa's defense with guns ablazing. Yes, she DOES have a pair of handguns, but she seldom uses them. She's just _that_ much more effective with her qatars, only resorting to her firearms when she needs to cover distance, and cover distance she did, as IF slid to a stop in front of Compa, her back to her in keeping an eye on the enemy. "Phew, I made it... Let me help you—"

***Shwoop!***

"—up?

Compa slid her syringe underneath Iffy's left arm, the sharp end pointing in Red's direction. The redhead tilts her... head, unsure of what this meant.

"Here's a boo-boo for _you_! Forbidden Compile Art: _Octo-puyo Pop_!" From the tip of Compa's syringe, several large, round bullets shoot out, going at a... rather careful pace towards her harem-seeking foe. With how lazily the shots actually moved, Red didn't look to be in any hurry to avoid them.

"Wow, those look more like beach balls to me!" exclaims Red, putting a hand on her hips and winking at the nurse. "You trying to suggest a beach date~? 'Cause I'm more than willing to—"

"_Tako...~_"

"—go?"

Apparently, the balls could speak..., and have cute faces and little bitty tentacles. They all looked so happy to be floating there, not posing any sort of threat...

"GO MISTER OCTOPUS!"

... that is, until by Compa's command, they turned angry (for some definition of angry, cuddly cephalopod) and hurled themselves right toward Red!

"**_Takotakotakotakotakotako...!_**"

"WAH, ANGRY TENTACLES ARE THE WORST!" yells Red, scrambling to get battle-ready. She was more a swing-first-ask-questions-later sort of girl, as not even a second later, she swings her razor-sharp throwing disc at the closest happy-angry octopus...!

***Bwoip!***

For those expecting a slashing noise, you'd be surprised to know that that wasn't the case, as Red ended up splitting it like a bubble of oil in water...! With her making two smiling sea creatures, however, she also unleashed many, _many_ miniature, multicolored octopi, all with that lackadaisical smile! She couldn't even find time to yell, as she was then set upon the adorable mini-horde, taking minimal damage from every one, and in rapid groups of two no less. Why so little damage? Why even bring that grouping factoid up? Well, there was not only strength in numbers, but the real kicker is that with every cluster of four like-colored octo-puyo that formed...

***POP-POP-POP-POP!***

... a small explosion would occur right on Red. Like, real mini-sized, about as small as a marble, but with several going off at once, well...

"BWAAAH!"

Chains upon chains of more mini-explosions went off on Red, some going off on their own, others setting off more in a hurtful sequence. There was just so many that it took about 10 seconds for it all to stop! That's a big number in the attack-cutscene world, what are you talking about?!

After all was said and done, Red came out dizzied and battered. Compa was proud of herself.

"Yay, you did it, Mister Octopuses!" the nurse yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

Her bestest friend, IF, could only stare at how bizarre that attack was, and didn't even want to think about why even use her underarm as a turret point. She couldn't find the words she _wanted_ to say about all this, so she settled with asking, "Forbidden Compile Art...? What's a Compile?"

With Compa behind her, IF wasn't able to see the nurse shed a single tear. Nevertheless, Compa happily responded, "Oh, I'd love to answer that, but not right now. It's not over yet!" It may not have been an extendable EXE Drive, but there was a second part to Compa's puzzling attack... "It's time to take out the trash! GO!"

By her command, a giant, gray octopus surrounded by many smaller ones pops into existence above Red, letting out a "Tako~!" before they all fell right on top her with a thud!

***Ga-Thud!***

"AAAAAAaaaah, huh?"

Red was witness to her partner saving her in an unusual manner; Blanc was holding up the octopus with her bare hands!

"Rgh...! You th-thought I was going to stand around while you get slammed by s-seafood...?!"

The mini-puses up above all started to make a beeline for Blanc's hands, but the CPU then threw the whole thing off to the side, ending the threat as they all popped harmlessly on the grass.

For this, Red swoons at her savior. "Ohhh, my hero~! Shall I present to you a fair maiden's ki—"

"No! Keep your lips to yourself, _or else I'll rip them off!_" Blanc couldn't have been more pissed off right now. "Now let's attack them before they attack us!"

"Righty-o~!" Red then extends her left hand, conjuring up an aura of gold that began to twist and turn, forming into... another gold dragon? "_Gungrave Cerberus~!_"

The twin dragons' eyes glistened as they obeyed, opening their mouths and unleashing a storm of fireballs at IF and Compa!

"WHOA! HIT THE DECK!"  
"STOP, DROP, AND ROOOOLL!"

The Maker duo runs all around, avoiding every flame that headed their way! Well, being the Neptunia alumni they are, they had plenty of experience with this sort of thing.

"Oho, no you don't~!" swoons Red as she makes her way to Iffy, firing even more fire and smothering the field.

"I-I'm a nurse, not a firefighter!" Compa yells, shooting medicine at whatever fire she came across.

IF had had enough, looking back at the harem-seeker with a cold gaze! She holds her qatars in front of her, summoning a frosty wind...!

"_Frozen Demon!_" She swings her blades in front of her, calling forth a jagged pillar of ice that helped to snuff out the blazes in front of her. The adventurer then hurriedly jumps up her stalagmite, reaching the top in as little time as possible...

"C'mere and gimme a kiss~!"

... only to be greeted by a flying Red, already in arm's reach and puckering her lips! Iffy could see her life flash before her eyes..., her first childhood foray into fantasy, her first of many monster kills, the time she had to leave her first coat behind because it started to actually fit her...

Oh wait, she could just...!

"Oof...!" Yup, she saw the only opening she had; IF had moved her head off to the side just in time to avoid the imminent kissy-face, but it ended up making Red charge into her, sending them both into a fall!

Unfortunately, they had fallen off a sharp pillar of ice, so this wasn't going to end well!

"Hey guess what! Third head~!" Red took a quick inhale, before blowing out _a jet of flame_ at the ice below, melting it in short order while they fell to soft mud below!

***SPLORT!***

Fascinating.

Red and IF get themselves up with no trouble at all, though the former has yet to let go. "Phew, it's a good thing I still had that attack going! Have I warmed your frozen heart now, my sweet Iffy~? _Oof!_"

IF had her priorities straight, as she pushes Red off of her and yells, "_Were you going to blow fire in my face?! That's very dan—_"

"Iffy, Red, watch out!"

"Huh?"  
"Eh?"

***GA-SHATTER!***

"WAAAH!"  
"EEYAAAH!"

The ice broke apart spectacularly with one blow from Blanc's hammer! She looked **_pissed!_**

"**I've had it up to _here_ with all this bullshit!**" she roars, glaring right at the other three! "**Red! Get your ass over here!**"

"Y-Yes ma'am~!"

"**I'M NOT A MA'AM! Grrr...!**"

Red obliges her partner, heading back to her side with a skip and a hop. IF did the same for Compa.

Blanc settles down just a bit..., just a bit. "**We're gonna go all-out for this last skirmish, and I'm saying that to you two as well! You got me?!**" IF and Compa nod. "**Good! Now I can finally...!**" Blanc shuts her eyes, as the white light of transformation shines around her—

"**MATCH END! REPEAT, MATCH END! ALL COMBATANTS PLEASE VACATE THE FIELD!**"

The CPU stumbles out of her transformation upon hearing the Versus Screen interrupt her. "Wh-What...?"

"Oooh, you've heard it here, ladies and gentlemen...! The fight ends by the silent time-out! What a shame..."

"WHAT?!"

The four combatants all look to Dengekiko, who was the one who relayed the disappointing news. Blanc had _plenty_ to say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TIME-OUT?! I—"

"**THE MATCH HAS ENDED! PLEASE VACATE THE FIELD AND QUIT BEING A CRYBABY!**"

"SHUT UP, YOU—"

"Sorry, but we never expected the first battle to go on for so long...!" explains the yellow-haired editor, cutting off a scheduled mechanical butt-whooping that Blanc would have surely carried out. "We _did_ say that the battles were meant to be shuffled in quick succession. I mean, there's no commercials to worry about, but we need to keep going. Plus, you were about to use HDD, weren't you, Lady Blanc?"

"Well, yes, but what's the deal? That's not banned! There's no rule in place for that!"

"Ah, but thanks to the misfortune of the author's forgetfulness, this is a rule that we will now enforce and put into place! No activating HDD or any similar state, unless both sides can activate it! The amount of transformations has to be equal on both sides! Neither IF nor Compa can do so..., _yet..._" Dengekiko mutters that last part under her breath, giving a sly, under-the-table thumbs-up to Famitsu, the other editor doing the same as she pressed a mysterious button. "All right, off with you, so we can start the second match! We're already running over; this was meant to be a quick switch!"

5pb and Cave looked over to them, sympathetic to the abrupt end. Oddly enough, the junior commentator did not. "Maybe next time, okay?" voices the idol.

The nurse slackened her grip on her giant needle. "Awww...! I never got to team up with Iffy or do anything cool...! This stinks." Compa walks off, hugging her syringe as she takes her seat.

IF follows closes behind, weapons hidden away. "I know that feeling...! It was a good match though, I'll give it that."

The Guild agent's verbal show of sportsmanship got the crowd cheering again after the let-down (not that they were booing), just in time for Red to vacate as well. "Aww, they really love us~! We'll do better for the sequel, I'm sure!"

Blanc was the last one, taking her sweet time in order to stand there and look sullen.

"***sniff*** It's not fair...!" she sniffles, almost whining, the poor thing. "So arbitrary..., I was having a good time...! I'm gonna go...!" And there she goes, back to her seat. Her friends were immediately upon her with comfort in mind.

"There there, Blanny...! You'll do better next time...!" assures Plutia.

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on, Blanc? I've got two you may do so on." Vert warmly offers.

"I-I don't...! ***sniffle*** Leave me alone..." Blanc turns away from the blonde.

"The ruling sucks, but I guess it makes sense." comments Noire, realizing what she said was in bad taste. "Oh. S-Sorry about the battle, Blanc..."

"Don't worry, Blanc!" exclaims Neptune. "You've got your buds, your compadrés! Ain't nothing gonna slow our good feelings dow—"

"**MAKER NISA TO SIDE A! CPU... MAKER... CHALLENGER SEGULA TO SIDE B!**"

"Whoa, that was fast! Oh, looks we actually have to stop the good feelings for now, ehe...!"

"Wait, what did that computer say?!" Segula rises from her seat, looking rather offended while she points her thumb at herself. "I'm a CPU, you hunk of junk! What's with the runaround?!"

"Calm down Seggy...!" voices a concerned Plutia, who was now rubbing Blanc's head. "I know your story's all complicated, but for nooow..., you gotta go down there and fight fight _fiiight...!_"

"But, Plutia, I can't just let that tin can tell me off like that!" Segula balled her right hand up, getting ticked off. "I really am a Go—"

"JUSTICE SHOVE!"

"WAH!"

Nisa came from behind Segula and pushed her onto the battlefield just as she was about to argue her CPU claims to the soulless machine. When the two of them touched down, Seggy angrily spun around to face the heroine of justice... "What the hell'd you interrupt me for, huh?! I was about to give that machine a piece of my mind!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Nisa gives a hearty laugh, much to the other girl's confusion. The scarf-wearing lass was happy to explain away. "Well, this _is_ meant to be a quick series of battle! Anyway, despite the unfortunate end to the last bout, allow me to shed a more helpful light on what that silly computer has done to you, Lady Segula! Did the silly computer's choice of words stoke a fire within you?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with it talking crap about me? Wait..." Segula raised a brow. "Did you just call me Lady?"

"I most certainly did!" shouted Nisa, her fists held by her waist. "But yes, you should use that fire within to bring out your all in this fight!" Nisa's eyes were burning bright, as they often do. "Despite your inability to prove your claims toward being a CPU, I find myself believing in your words... Somewhere inside of me, I feel some sort of kinship with you, like I've come to know you before...!"

"N-Nisa...!" Segula's own emerald eyes opened slightly as she came to realize what the other girl was saying.

Before Segula could take comfort in her words and confirm the heroine's words, Nisa then adopts a battle stance, her red scarf flowing dramatically behind her! "However, now's not the time for compliments! It is time for us to do battle, Lady Segula, for great justice!"

* * *

**_Heroism &amp; Justice That Never Go Flat_**— "HEY!" _**—Here's Nisa!**_

* * *

The sonic girl scoffed, accepting Nisa's reasoning. "Fine, have it your way! Let me just..." Segula then does a few stretches and warm-ups, showing off her limberness, especially with her legs. After it was all done, she then goes assumes her own battle pose, holding her fists off by her sides while her legs spread apart slightly, swishing her body side to side. "I haven't fought in a **long** time, but you won't even have time to _blink_ when it comes to me, Nisa!"

* * *

**_Supersonic Segula Speeds Into A Scuffle!_**

* * *

Time to blink they did not have, as the Versus Screen then announced, "**BEGIN!**"

Segula then disappeared in an instant, kicking up some wind and leaving a baffled Nisa in her dust!

"Wh-What? So fast...! Wait, don't tell me you intend to run away from our honorable due— _Pweh!_" Segula landed a speedy punch right to her back, staggering the heroine.

"Oh, I'm gonna be running, but never away!" Seggy then quickly curls up into herself, seemingly morphing into a rapidly accelerating ball of blue that spun fast enough to score the ground beneath her! "_Sonic Spin Dash!_" She launches forward, speeding right into Nisa while sending them both far, far away from the arena and into the valley!

"Whoa, we've got a runner here!" shouts Dengekiko, looking cheeky with a smug grin. "_I wonder if we were prepared for such an occurrence happening! How will we **ever** see the action now?_"

Commentator Cave then snapped her fingers. "No need for such a poor segue, I'm summoning the camera drones." A small group of robotic bees appeared before her, all shown to be carrying a camera in their legs. The Versus Screen also gets in on the action by projecting what one of the drones was seeing. All systems were go. "Go, seek out and record the fight! We can't let our audience go without it...!"

Seek out they did, zipping out into the nearby dungeon to broadcast the battle.

Thankfully, they were in time to catch the action between the blue-haired competitors, with Nisa dazed and embedded into a cliff, while Segula stood triumphantly on a nearby bridge.

"Come on, Nisa, I know you're still kicking up there!" shouted an anticipating Seggy. "Ya gotta step up your game if you wanna keep up with me—" ***THOO-O-O-OOM!* **"H-Huh?" To her shock and surprise, the cliff where the heroine of justice laid in collapsed in on itself, sending a ton of rocks and debris to the ground below and tumbling in on her. The sonic girl paled. "I-I didn't expect to have _that_ much kick behind my attack...! That's kinda what I expect a thousand years of doing nothing does to y—"

"JUSTICE KICK!" ***POW!***

"_Bwerk...!_"

Segula was sent packing along the bridge with an unexpected kick dead center in her stomach, Nisa grinning and showing herself to be perfectly all right!

"A word of advice, Lady Segula...!" Nisa pulled out a strange-looking gun with a penguin-like motif, her aptly-named Prinny Gun. "Never let down your guard, and _never_ underestimate me! HAAHH!" She breaks into a speedy run, already making it halfway there when Segula spins up and recovers from her last tumble, righting herself onto one hand and one lowered knee. However, Nisa proved to be deceptively quick, as at the very next instant Segula found herself jerking her body back on instinct, avoiding a swift upwards slash from the very same Prinny Gun that now had a yellow laser blade coming out of its "beak". Unfortunately, that was _exactly_ what the heroine wanted.

***Ga-PZHOO!***

"What...?!" Segula felt herself getting blasted by a single, non-blood-drawing gunshot; the Prinny Gun/Saber had been left to cleverly spin down Nisa's finger, allowing the shot to be taken... One frame of stagger is _all_ that the jumpsuit-clad girl needed to administer justice...!

"Netherworld Sword Technique!"

Seggy heard her opponent's cry loud and clear, but before she knew it, her foe's beam sword had already come through her at one angle, then back through her at another, forming an X-like impact line across her body! Nisa was then on the ground one moment, then slashing upwards into Seggy the next, with her blade sparking and her pose sticking for that the first, dramatic frame of contact!

"_Dark! X! SLAAASH!_"

Nisa finishes the animation, her sword raised as she ascends past Segula... ***BOOOOM!* **Yes, the blue girl blew up. Getting hit by an awesome attack does that to anything. The heroine lands safely on the ground and does a pose, her back turned to the explosion as anyone sane should do after a cool thing.

"Would you look at this, ladies and gentlemen?!" The camera drones catching the action were transmitting what the commentators say in real-time, with 5pb being the one to currently speak. "The battle between the blue seems to have reached its conclusion! A fast and furious fight, ending with Nisa as the—"

"It's not over yet!" Nisa yells, interrupting 5pb's declaration of her victory so she could point her Prinny Gun at the dissipating smoke from her last attack. The tip of her gun flashes red, just as the streak of blue known as Segula ran out, looking scuffed and scalded, but yet to slow down...! The justice-bringer leaps far back and readies her gun as she shouts, "_Totenkreuz!_" before a large and wide burst of flame shot forth, traveling downwards and heading for Segula at an unusually slow pace...

To the blue blur, she was heading right into a wave of crawling fire..., and all she did was grin.

"Let's get fired up!"

Segula tucks herself into a ball once more, charging herself up for a speedy dash when the fire hits and completely engulfs her! It then blows up, creating a tumultuous pillar of flames that extended far above the battlefield! As if for show, the very top of the pillar spread itself out perpendicularly, in the shape of a deadly cross...

"_TERYAAAAAH!_"

Just then, a fiery, blue comet shoots out from the middle of the flames, heading right for the heroine at blistering speeds!

"Wh-Wha?! _Urk__...!_" Nisa found herself unable to react in time, as Segula spun right into her!

Staggering her foe and dragging her back along the ground, Segula undoes her roll and ends up slightly above Nisa at the perfect angle for the blue blur to give her a meteoric kick downwards, sending the heroine bounding off the floor!

"Like you said..., it's not over yet!"

An exhausted Seggy presses her advantage, tucking herself in for another charge in the second it takes for Nisa to descend back to earth...

"_Supersonic Shuffle!_"

The sonic girl sped forward, catching her opponent just before she landed, keeping Nisa up for another go, and another, _and another_, until eventually Segula was juggling her with a series of rapid-fire, localized spin-dashes!

"OwowowowowowowOW!"

"You're **through!**" After a particularly harder-hitting dash, Segula undoes her roll and goes right into a handstand breakdance spin that ends up decking Nisa with her right foot, finishing the attack with style!

Nisa was sent flying low to the ground, landing painfully a distance along the canyon path... "HWAH!" ... and gets up just fine...?! No, she has her share of battle damage, but still she stands!

"O-Oh my...! It seems that Nisa's determined to stay up!" remarks Yuuko. "There is only one truth clear in her mind, viewers..., and that is—"

"_The power of justice!_" shouts the heroine, finishing what the commentator had to say, while looking at Segula with a fire in her eyes. "It seems that we are evenly matched, Lady Segula. A fine show of your abilities, despite being a CPU no one has ever heard of!"

"D-Did you really have to say that last part as happily as you did? Ohh..." Seggy slumped forward, before quickly getting back upright with a casual air about her. "Ah, no sweat, just doin' what I can. I don't think I've gone at it this hard in a good while, except maybe the Console Wars."

"Console Wars?" Nisa tilts her head. "What are those?"

Seggy raises a brow. "Uh, big war between the CPUs for the title of True Goddess, fought all the way up in Celestia?"

Nisa just looked at her oddly, which the sonic girl takes with a sheepish scratching of her cheek.

"Sheesh, aren't they a thing in this continuity? I thought they were...!"

"I believe you, friend." Nisa nods. "Given the current state of things, I would not be surprised if such a thing occurred somewhere out there."

"Well would you look at that!" Famitsu shouts from the camera drones. "Even after such a harsh battle, both competitors find it in them to share a moment together!"

"Yup yup, that they do!" replies Dengekiko. "Come to think of it, they share more than just that between them! What, with their blueness, their action-oriented thought processes..., _their chest sizes...! Pffft...!_" The commentator chuckles, loud enough for it to get a few more people laughing, and for it to be broadcast to everyone listening in..., including the fighters.

"HEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME FLAT?!"  
"I-I'M PROUD OF MY SIZE, DAMMIT!"

Both girls voiced their offense out loud, holding their hands over their lack of curves.

"Th-Those sorts of jabs have fallen flat a long time ago! Why bring it up?!"  
"I like my body, you know! Plus, I have _at least_ two centimeters on Nisa!"

"WHAT?!" The heroine did not take kindly to the comparison, going into a battle stance shortly after. "THAT'S IT, HAVE AT YOU!"

"GOOOO!"

Both girls then ran right into each other, going into a flurry of wanton punches and kicks!

"U-Uh..., maybe you shouldn't have cracked that kind of joke, Dengekiko..." 5pb says worryingly.

"Er, y-yeah, maybe you're right." replies the blonde journalist, realizing she set off something that may have no end to it. "I think I just spurred them to keep on fighting for a good while...! I don't think they would listen to us calling them back at this point!"

"MANUAL SHUFFLE, GOOOO! ***PRESS*** Huh?"

Famitsu could be heard pressing some sort of button, but whatever that was supposed to happen didn't stop Nisa and Segula from going at it, and ignoring everything but their fight!

"HYAH-TATATATATATATA...!"  
"GRRR-RARARARARARARA...!"

Their fists and feet a complete blur, it looked like there would be no end to their exchange, when they both broke away, rearing back a single punch!

"YAAAAAA!"  
"RAAAAAA!"

Nisa and Segula both leaped towards one another, about ready to decide a winner through one last blow...!

"Neptune To The RESCUUUUE!"  
"Ninja Art! Last-Second Block!"

***Ga-BLOCK!***

"H-Huh?"  
"What the...?"

The two girls found their decisive blows being blocked by a wooden katana and a wakizashi, respectively. Two _more_ girls have entered the fray, and before they could question as to why, they were already being pulling away their partners for a breather.

"Whoa, wha— Neptune, why are you here?!" Segula looks at her timely assist questioningly, which the hoodie-wearing girl took in a happy stride.

"Eh, you know, wrong buttons were pressed, I ran a good dungeon's worth, all so I could help out mah bud!" Neptune then points her bokken at the opposing team, namely the other newcomer. "Don't worry for a moment, Seggy! You've got the protag of protagonists on your side, the ever-dependable face of Neptunia: _me, Neptune!_"

* * *

_**The Face of a Fanservice Franchise, Neptune!**_

_**"Or, you could say, The Hyperest of all the Dimension Ladies...!  
**_

_**No no, wait! The Pretty, Purple Patron Of Planeptune...!**_

_**WAIT! The Bod That's The Best Of Both Worlds...!"**_

_**...**_

**_Get out._**

**_"Gotcha!"_**

* * *

Neptune grinned the biggest grin seen yet, proud of herself, the little squirt.

"Niiice...!" Her blue friend gave her a thumbs-up for the effort. Ugh.

Back to the battle, Segula and Neptune stood a distance away from Nisa and MarvelousAQL, the latter of which drew out a shorter tanto in place of her second-in-length blade.

"It's an honor to partner with you in the field of battle, Nisa!" Marvelous chirps, giving a light bow that _still_ drew jiggle physics, earning Nisa's ire. "Your reputation for heroism precedes you, and I just know that we're going to become fast friends!"

Nisa shook her line of thinking away before it got out of hand, instead being as friendly as ever. "So, you are my partner then, Marvelous? Likewise, I've heard tales of your deeds within the shadows, and I must say that it is also an honor to fight with you!"

Marvy gives her an awkward smile. "I know that I'm somewhat well-known by now, but being a famous ninja sounds counter-productive...! Well, anyway, I'm gonna show you the results of my recent, hardcore ninja training, so don't hold yourself back on my account!"

* * *

**_A Cool, Marvelous Ninja Dancing In Shadows, MarvelousAQL!  
_**

* * *

"Oh gee, you're gonna make me blush with how cool that intro is!" Marvy smiled in appreciation, and she would have kept on smiling, if it weren't for some odd behavior over on Team A. "Uh, what's with your friend there, Neppy? She's looking kind of dangerous...!"

"Eh? What are you— Ohhh."

"Ahhh-hahaha...~."

Neptune saw that Segula had a crazed, yet excited look on her face, her hands in front and twitching to grab something... Nisa glared out of whatever was being implied, but thankfully, her purple-haired sister-in-arms had a solution. "Hang on, lemme just push her restart button. HYAH!"

***THWACK!***

"OW!" Thanks to Neptune's wooden sword therapy, Segula snapped out of her _lively_ admiration, albeit with a lump on her head that conveniently won't figure into the fight to come.

"She reminds me of Kat..." comments Marvy, shaking off thoughts of another chest enthusiast. "Eh, anyway, prepare yourself, you two, because we're gonna dance all over you!" The shinobi assumes her swaying battle stance, blade at the ready!

"With our powers combined, _nothing_ will stand in the way of our justice!" proclaims Nisa, hands on her hips while her scarf blows heroically.

Meanwhile, Segula shook off the pain, looking as determined as ever. "All right! Looks like the party has yet to stop..." She flashes a cocky grin off to one side of her mouth. "So I'll be making sure that it keeps on running!"

"For those who are about to rock out, we salute you!" Neptune gives a salute, as promised, before hyping herself up as she bounces by the knees. "Get ready to roll, ladies, because there's no unplugging _this_ Nep! BATTLLLLLLLLE START!"

* * *

**A/N: You know me and my shenanigans, this isn't the end by a long shot, but though I pine to return to a more episodic story, I just love writing up some battles!**

**See you next time!**


	32. Double Trouble, Dimension Trippers

**Author's Note:**** DO NOT BE ALARMED! This is a side-plot chapter, which you are free to dismiss..., but then you'll make a grown man cry. :(**

**Nah, just kidding. The last chapter's still pretty dang new, so if you haven't read it, then do so. Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Inc., and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567 and Not Piteous. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, except Megadimension Neptunia VII, which I'm still looking over. Well, since this IS a continuity pile-up...!****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and ssss_ssSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH...!_**

**Original Post Date:**** 4/7/16**

* * *

**~Southwestern Planeptune, by the shore~**

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE A BOAT?!_ _I thought you had this planned out, you **useless** underling!_"

"_DON'T LOOK AT **ME**, YOU BIG PURPLE HAS-BEEN! You see any boat back in there? Well, There **USED** to be one!_"

With their truck parked off as close to the rocky shore as possible, our merry gang of ne'er-do-wells were at an impasse... Mainly, because they had no means of crossing the strait to the southern island, as evidenced by the shouting match between Linda and Arfoire. As to why that was...

"_Don't talk to me like I'm a shriveled old prune! I could crush your insignificant life if I so desired!_"

"_What, ya gonna crush it like Trick crushed the boat? ... _Uh, wait, I can't actually call you a fatass, since you don't have a—"

"_**How DARE you call me small-bottomed!**_"

Moving on... Indeed, off to the side, Trick's backside had several pieces of wood sticking out rather painfully. Due to the villanous pecking order, as well as Pirachu being too damn small, the job of removing them had been left to a grumbling Nepugia. "Geez, how the hell did I get stuck plucking these branch-sized splinters from Trick's smelly ass?!"

For her efforts, however, came a creepy moan from the fat, child-loving slimeball... "O-Ohhh~!" He was even more of a weirdo like that, though that didn't stop him from complaining. "Why did you stop? These things still hurt, you know! Move it or lose— EEEEEEEEEHHH!" For his awkwardness and demands, the Nepgear impersonator forcefully pushed in on a particularly large boat shard, causing him to yell out in pain with convulsing tongue and all.

"Shut it, you oversized gasbag!" Geo gives him a good kick, pushing him face-first into the sand.

None of the others cared in spite of the insubordination, but really, who _would_ want to step in for Trick?

"Both of your arguments will go nowhere. If I may offer a suggestion..." Brave, the heroic-looking warrior robot, steps into the argument between Linda and Arfoire, which was rather easy given his size. When Linda and Arfoire just looked at him, he continued. "We are in no dire need for a boat. Three of us have the means to hover and fly for periods of time." Brave gestured over to a bunch of large rocks that jutted out of the water. "Given the distance we must cover, however, we must periodically take a break on one of the many rocky outcroppings along the way. That is my suggestion, holding a reasonable amount of success in my humble opinion."

"That was the first reasonable thing anyone has had to say all day, Brave..." the one lady of the Four Felons answers, Magic slipping off of a tree branch she had been resting on and landing on the ground below...

***SQUISH!***

"**EEEEEEEEK!**"

... right onto Pirachu's heart-shaped tail, flattening it. He had been sitting under a tree, in a direction where his superior couldn't snoop in on his playing around with a monster editor program the evil handheld that had caused its share of problems thus far. Naturally, the deadly CPU-like woman did not so much as give Pirachu's misery the time of day as she walks towards her master, with a much warmer reception to Arfoire evident in her smile. "It would be an honor to ferry you over the sea in my own arms, my Goddess...~!"

As Magic comes to a stop before her Deity, Arfoire furrows her brow, scowling. "As much as I appreciate an actual, decent underling such as yourself, there was absolutely nothing about your approach that _doesn't_ give me goosebumps, Magic..." Hearing that response soured the ex-ASIC leader. "I'd rather chance riding on an Ancient Dragon than you... In fact, that actually sounds like a good idea. See if you can look into taming such a beast, as it will surely inspire terror among the masses! _Ahh-hahahahaha~!_"

Giving one of her trademark haughty laughs, Arfoire turns on her heel, ignoring her snubbed subordinate as she begins walking towards the nearest giant sentient mecha, intent on—

"I call shotgun!"  
"Second shotgun~!"  
"Phew, I made it to third, chu. Ow, my tail..."

"Eh? H-How did you...?"

Turned out that Linda, Nepugia, _and_ Pirachu had already beaten her to riding the nearest sentient mecha, all sitting comfortably atop Brave's broad, toy-robot-like shoulders.

This wasn't to Arfoire's liking in the slightest. "HEY! You brats get off of my ride!"

"**_PF-F-F-F-FFFFT!_**" Nepugia gave Afrfoire disrespect in the form of a raspberry. "Get your own giant robot, granny! We already called this one!"

"You can't reserve something like that when _I'm_ supposed to be your boss! In fact..." Arfoire stomps the ground out of frustration. "Brave! Clear out your _baggage_ so that I can ride you, instead of them!"

Brave's eyes go dark, simulating him shutting his eyes instead of otherwise glowing yellow. "I'm afraid I cannot abide such a decree, my Goddess..."

His response sours Arfoire's expression even more. "_And why is **that?!**_"

"Well..., they _did_ call shotgun."

"..."

"A rule put into place before even the CPUs' existences, milady."

Arfoire growls. "_I wish I could call for a shotgun right now!_ Fine, what other options do I have...?"

Looking over to the other Felons..., the villainess saw only one, Magic. The other two...

"Wh-Where are the others?! The loud one and the other loud one!"

"Oh, them? They've got issues, I'm afraid."

The witch turns back towards Brave, where Nepugia had dully voiced her response, none too pleased. "Issues? What for?!"

"Well, for one, see that pillar of dust over the hill there?" Geo points over to the location, and indeed there is a faint column of debris rising from presumably the ground. "He wanted to, and I quote, _destroy everything, because seeing **this** bitch again is a damn mockery!_" Nepugia had pointed to herself when she emphasized who Judge was talking about, smirking throughout the recollection before going into some laughs. "Ha ha, yeah, since I look like her, he'd gotten himself butthurt over how that Nepgear chick scrapped him some years back. So I calmly told him to go take a hike!"

Pirachu speaks up from having his face metaphorically glued to the Altered Memory's screen. "Wait, wouldn't Judge just elect to annihilate _you_, instead of a hillside, chu?"

"That's what the boat splinters were for~." Geo snickers, holding up a particularly large the size of one's head. "Right in the joints! If only his dumb, robot face could twist around and actually look angry, I'd be having myself a laugh riot! Ha ha ha ha~!"

The evil double's Nepgear-like behavior unnerves the other passengers, as well as Arfoire. The purple-hued lady just wanted to move on. "I... I see. I guess he is in no mood to ferry me then..., so what about the fat one? I'd rather not have to touch him, but..."

"I kicked him out into the current."

"..."

Nepugia points over behind her back, and sure enough, off in the distance was Trick flailing and struggling to stay afloat in the surf.

"He makes for a good buoy, at least!"

"Wh-When was... But, I... Uh..." Arfoire blinked, feeling a sense of dread she'd never expected from another person. "Who... Who _are_ you...?"

"Hehe, you thought I was just a cute girl, but it's only _me_, _Nepugia~!_"

"..." Arfoire had been rendered silent. She stares at the smug Nepugia for what feels like a small eternity, the only noises coming from Underling coughing out of awkwardness... After said small eternity, Arfoire turns back to her second-in-command and hoists herself up into her lackey's arms in a princess carry, though she did _not_ match the mood for one at all. "Just... Just carry me over the water, and don't say a thing..."

"With pleasure, Lady Arfoire...?" Magic reluctantly agrees, sharing her master's discomfort. "Though, shouldn't I rein in the others—"

"JUST **DO IT!**"

"Y-Yes, my Goddess...!" Magic the shoots off like a rocket towards their destination, leaving the others behind.

Linda throws her arms up. "Well great, I guess we're stuck with dragging the other two along... Aren't we?"

"_Nah._ Let's just say they got lost, and leave them behind too~." Geo then shifts sideways, kicks up her legs and rests her head on Linda's lap, to the underling's complaints.

"Hey! Watch the crotch, you freeloader!"

Nepugia paid her no mind. "I'd rather spend my time with sensible and non-crazy people, like you bunch!"

Pirachu scoffs, still fiddling away on the evil handheld. "And _you_ qualify as such, you crazy broad? I think whatever you're using to keep up those looks is getting to your brain, chu."

"Keep talking, cheese-breath, I'll be putting you on _silent_ if you keep on pestering me." Geo just lays there, living the good life.

Linda sighs, shaking her head. "Just take us away, Sir Brave... I'm sure ya got the bigger headache due to how close we all are here..."

"You needn't have reminded me about the headache I now have, Linda. I shall depart at once."

"Mm. Wait, did you actually call me Lin—_DAAAAH!_"

The noble warrior of _**evil**_ followed Magic's cue as he flies off towards the sea, his passengers thankfully holding on tight. And so ends this little tale of the wicked...

"Blblblblb, h-hey...! Wait for meee! OWOWOW, I'm getting a craaaamp...~!"

"**HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOUUU!**"

... Yeeeeah...

* * *

**~Planeptune City, Girls do their best now and are wandering...~**

"Phew...! Thanks for getting me out of the Basilicom...! I needed a break, I can't thank you all enough."

"Well..., it's not like you couldn't have at least tried to bring some order in there, but I guess I can understand why."

It was a typical sunny day, as Nepgear walked along the streets of Planeptune, alongside her friends, the rest of the CPU Candidates. Gear had just been assured by Uni that she did all she could in the madhouse known as the Basilicom.

Yeah, it had been a while since we've heard anything from them, so this encounter turned out perfectly!

"Yes...! It's good to be back, everyone...!" Rom gives the fourth wall a small wave and a cute smile.

"Rom, quit talking to invisible weirdos! They're always so creepy and icky!" The other twin, Ram, leads Rom away to the far side of the viewers' perspective.

The older two girls share a brief smile over their antics, when Uni speaks up. "Won't Histoire lecture you over your leaving though, Nepgear?"

The Planeptunian shivers. "Oh... I actually somehow completely forgot about her, since she kind of disappeared...! Sh-She's in the Basilicom, I know that much, but..."

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" Ram interjects. "Let's talk about what the heck are we gonna do now? We haven't been given another chance to be awesome, 'cause our big sisters keep stealing the shows!"

"W-Well, I wanna hear more about who the new people are...!" replies Rom. "Blanc doesn't wanna tell us, and I think the blue girl looks cool..."

Gear shakes her head. "I don't think you'd want to get to know them up front, honestly. It's been quite a mess since we've had them move in, and other than Novella, the way they all act around each other isn't very kid-friendly..."

The twins give the once-main-character disapproving frowns. Uni also held a less-than-favorable opinion about Nepgear's downer mood. "Geez, I may have said that I understood your predicament, but when did you become such a wet blanket? This isn't like you; aren't you supposed to be the friendlier and more accepting one out of all of us?"

"I-It's not like this was a sudden thing..." Nepgear's head droops. "It's because the narration keeps treating me like the punching bag, even though it was some time ago since our adventures in the Ultradimension. I can't help but get a bit mopey every time get I get a new affinity... My self-confidence feels pretty shot..."

The others just look at her questioningly.

"I have no clue how to answer to that..." says Uni.

"Me neither..." replies Rom.

"Meh, I don't really care." answers Ram.

"Aw...!" Nepgear lets out a defeated groan, stopping the group by an empty lot. "All right, if you all really think so, then maybe I really should suck it up. Though I bet a show could be made over how much more chaotic living has become... I really did mean that I needed a break, however, so could we get something to eat and relax with before heading back?"

"You're the boss." The Lastationite replies, smiling while reaching around and lacing her hands behind her neck in a relaxation pose. "It's not like I wanted to hang out with you after so long or anything..."

"Ooh, look over there!" Ram interjects once more, going over her friend's tsundere-ism in order to point at a crepe shop across the street.

Nepgear's face lights up. "Oh! That sounds like a good idea!"

And so, the Candidates made their way to the crepe shop, where they all got something sweet to pass the time. As they say down and enjoyed their treat, Nepgear then loosened up and began explaining about her home's new arrivals...

"Wow, I didn't think the addition of a single _guy_ could do so much, let alone two...!" said Uni. "Though, this Chet sounds like his own kind of deal."

"Novella sounds nice...!" said Rom. "Can we play with her pet Dogoo next time, Miss Nepgear...?"

"Mm, I don't see why this Seggy girl sounds like a problem, she sounds pretty cool to me!" said Ram. "She can really move, _and_ she's got an attitude!"

"Ehehehe..." Nepgear chuckles. "I didn't even get to how Peashy and Rei both managed to get me locked in the washing machine...! G-Good times...?"

"Hey, why don't we ask to see what our friends and sisters are up to?" suggests Uni. "TV's right up there on the awning, ladies!"

Nepgear nods. "Yeah, good idea!" As Nepgear then reaches in for another bite of her strawberry cream crepe...

***Ga-Shwiggle-Wiggle!***

"WHA?! What's going on?!" She drops her crepe in front of her, as the sudden roaring of something big brought the girls out of relaxation. A brilliant, yet violent light show erupted from the empty lot across the street!

"Wh-What the hell is that?!" shouts Uni, as she and the other girls arm themselves in front of the shop.

"I don't know!" Nepgear loudly replies, as the sounds got more and more cacophonous. "Whatever it is... seems big."

Something large did seem to be in the forecast, as the light begins growing in size, until it barely reaches the height of the other buildings beside it! Metal sounds began to creak and moan, the earth underneath was being realigned, and steam and smoke were pluming out into the street...

"D-Do you think we'll be able to beat this monster...?" asks Rom.

"Of c-course we are!" replies Ram, putting up a show of shaky confidence. "That d-dumb metal sound means it's a robot, so fire magic is s-super-effective, right...?"

Before anyone could answer the shaken Candidate, however, all the commotion stopped. Just, stopped.

"Eh?" Nepgear blinks. Just then, the entire presence across from them flashes briefly, but brilliantly, making the girls shield their eyes...! "EEH!"

Overtaken by that blinding feeling, Nepgear and the others took a moment to regain their sight, and what they then saw before them would rob them of something precious...

"Is that some sort of shop...?"

Their sense of belief. What? It's a precious thing, don't argue that! None of them could believe that some sort of building came into being right in front of them. Perhaps someone would mistake the decorative gears or the bronze steam vents for a steampunk-themed monster's frills, but there were indeed windows and a front door, so...

"Yeah, it's a shop." states Nepgear. "But..., why or how did it get here...?!"

An answer would come for them, as the steampunk building's door then opened up, revealing someone who appeared just as surprised as the rest of them.

"... Huh. That was... interesting." A young man on the cusp of adulthood steps out and looks back on the building with an inspecting eye behind his glasses. He had pale skin, lavender-colored eyes, and short, white hair that went down a bit before spiking up, almost like it was shaped under a loose-brimmed hat. He had on a simple, brown leather jacket over a black tee, with shoes and jeans that matched their respective order of colors.

Yes, it's another guy. Come on now, that joke had been beaten to a dry pulp since Victory.

"Looks like nothing suffered much from that... whatever it was." says the young man. "So far so good, I believe it's safe to come out, Minerva."

"Is it really safe, big brother...?" A much younger girl, not even in her double-digits, then timidly peeks out the door... Minerva shared many of her brother's features, with lavender eyes, white hair, and pale skin. She had longer, straighter hair that reached down to her waist, plus she had a pair of white-wrapped bundles of said hair dangling off either side of her face. It was difficult to see from outside, but she wore a nightgown-like dress that was the color as her eyes... Eyes that would go wide, as she realizes then that her brother was right. "O-Oh...! Brother, look! Hi, Lady Nepgear, e-everyone...!"

"Eh?" The brother turns the other way, seeing that his sister was right in that the Candidates, as well as some random NPCs, were looking their way. He rubs the back of his head out of shyness. "Er, well... Hi everyone. We just decided to drop by..."

The girls wave back. Nepgear speaks up. "H-Hello. Welcome to Gamindustri...?"

The new arrival tilts his head. "Welcome...? Why are you acting like we haven't been acquainted, Nep...gear...?" Something then occurred inside the boy's head, as he went to thinking aloud there and then about what happened... "Huh. I think I can piece this all together. Let me bring together some facts..." He was channeling some sort of ace attorney with how he spoke. "First, we went through that strange vortex..., landing back in Planeptune... OR SO IT SEEMS, because I don't recall living across the Sweet Treat dessert shop..."

Minerva nods, still directing herself at the Candidates, who were all standing there in awe and confusion. Mostly the latter. "My big bro, Amadeus, is _very very_ smart!"

"A... brother...?" questions Rom.

"Amadeus...?" Uni parrots his name.

"_WHYYYY YUKARI, WHYYYYY?!_"

"H-Huh...? What was that?" Nepgear looks around, wondering what kind of noise was that just now. "Did anyone hear...?"

"Miss Nepgear, please don't interrupt the funny man's thinking..." answers Rom, seemingly oblivious to the noise, as was also the case with everyone present, much to Gear's worry.

Meanwhile, the man himself had kept busy talking about his hypothesis into why Nepgear didn't know who he was.

"...so unless the weather report has drastically changed as it did, then I can safely assume that we are in another dimension!"

Okay, _now_ the Candidates were in awe of Amadeus's unusual, but correct way of thinking...!

"... Wait, how did I get to thinking about alternate dimensions? That doesn't really make sense..., right?"

The Candidates all slump forward, letting their upper halves dangle in disbelief.

"W-Well, Amadeus was it?" begins Nepgear. "Could I say that you aren't at all wro—"

"_WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAAAAA!_"

"Eh?" Nepgear perks up again. "I'm pretty sure I heard something just now...?"

Ram just looks at her funny, while the others didn't look like they heard anything. "I think you're hearing things, Nepgear. You already getting old lady on us here?"

"N-No, I can't be getting old...! I haven't even gotten married yet!"

As Nepgear freaks out over that, Uni shrugs, saying, "Whatever the case it is with you two, Amadeus and..."

"Minerva." says the young girl, which the Lastation Candidate took with a smile.

"Minerva. So yeah, whatever the case is with you two, let's at least get you settled in, because there's a **lot** for you to catch up o—"

"_OH HELL NO FOR A FOURTH TIME! **MOOOOOVE!**_"

***LANDING-PADDED!***

"YAAHH!"

"U-UNI!" Nepgear cries out as something had just landed right where Uni had been standing, giving off the usual smoke and dust that needed some time to dissipate... which it did, as expected.

"...kh... khgh...!" Uni could be heard straining herself, staring ahead like a quivering statue. Well, it seems she has something over her big sister Noire... She can at least stay standing whenever someone decides to fall onto her. In fact, whoever this new arrival was, they certainly got a comfy landing, as they fell right into the girl's deceptively strong arms! Oh, but she did get her feet embedded into the pavement..., that's kind of bad.

"... Huh? I thought I'd be literally hitting the road...! Wait..." The new young man blinks, realizing that he was being held up. He looks towards said suspender, and goes flush when he sees his struggling savior. "U-Uni...! Uhh, you shouldn't have! Are you oka—OOF!"

Uni just lets go, her arms giving way due to being unable to keep up her strength. After only a brief moment, she finally notices that she had been holding onto somebody...! "U-Uh, what— ***GOO!*** ACK!"

Something else had fallen onto Uni's head, something gray and small, yet heavy enough to give the girl some leverage and free her from the road... Of course, she still took a fall herself, because physics.

"Dog dogoo. Dogoo!" Turns out that a young Metal Dogoo fits those exact criteria, as it bounces towards the dropped-in man and happily licks his face. Its tail was wagging and everything, it was pretty gosh-darn cute!

"Wha? Whoa, Met—hahaha, Meta, calm down! I'm fine, haha, that tickles!" The Dogoo's affection was certainly a lot for him to take in.

The newcomer takes the creature into his arms and gets up to his feet, showing that he wore what appears to be a uniform of sorts. It was a long-sleeved coat and trouser set, randomly speckled and splotched with various, matte shades of olive green, along with a cap up top with the same theme, and some brown boots. The guy himself had short brown hair and brown eyes, seemingly average with some exceptions. He was certainly taller than the girls, and was bulkier than Amadeus in terms of muscular fitness, though not overtly so. Finally, although the uniform had its share of bells and whistles, one detail stood out above all others, sewn right above his right chest pocket...

"PFC Garland...?" Uni reads it out loud, after getting herself up. "Is that your name or something?"

Garland tilts his head, confused. "Huh? Yes it is, but why are you asking like— ***THWACK!*** OW!"

From out of nowhere, a filled-up duffel bag had been tossed at the back of the guy's head, landing right by his feet as he rubs the pain away. Only Nepgear would be able to see the cause: a white-gloved hand coming out of some sort of extraspatial gap, giving a dainty wave farewell before the owner and the gap disappeared.

"... W-Well then. Maybe I am getting weirder with age..." Nepgear just accepts it.

"Excuse me, Nepgear..." It was Amadeus speaking up, stepping forward with curiosity in his voice. "I believe an explanation is in order...? Suddenly I find myself without much of an idea of the situation here...!"

"I find myself agreeing with this guy, whom I've just met!" exclaims Garland, removing his soldier's hat and scratching his head. "Odds are, this is yet another dimension I've somehow ended up in...! Hm?" He finds his arms empty... "Wait, where's Meta...?"

"Dogooo~!"

"Aw, he's so cute~!"

Meta the Metal Dogoo was getting petted by Minerva, appreciating the touch.

"Whoa, it's a friendly Dogoo? For real?"

"Ooh, can I pet it too...?"

With smiles on, Ram and Rom run up and join in on the dog-slime petting, which was just fine with Minerva and Meta.

While that scene was cute, Gear and Uni were about as lost as Amadeus and Garland before them, to which the Planeptunian sighs.

"... Oh goodness, looks like I'm already going back home..."

That you are, Nepgear. That you are.

* * *

**A/N: Amadeus and Minerva Kenway belong to skullcandyklive, from his Dimension Tripper series.**

**PFC (Private First Class) Garland belongs to AIYF Productions, main character of HDN: A Dimension Trip, Ultradimension Soldier: Victory Dimension, well as guesting in quite a few others. Can't forget about his Metal Dogoo pup, Meta!**

**I thank these two for lending me their characters to Nepstation Plus Package, and I will do their characters justice! Well, it could never be as much as Nisa's justice, am I right?**

**I believe I've expressed the desire to do so in an earlier chapter, but some point down the line, I'll make a sort of "Compendium" chapter that showcases some of the OC/Guest characters and concepts present in Nepstation Plus Package. Mostly for an easier reference point in case one might not remember what's up, but really that's my own damn fault for taking so long with both chapters as well as making them.**

**Coming soon, hopefully sometime this month, I actually manage to finish this battle stuff... Please show your support! See you later!**


	33. Tournament Arc, ft Nepstation Plus

**Author's Note:**** Happy MegaTagmension release day, everyone! Who's enjoying their Limited Editions?! NOT ME, cause I don't want any of that nice swag, OR that totally cute Blanc figure! I'm not bitter! XD**

**E****njoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Inc., and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from YuriLover567, Not Piteous, skullcandyklive, and AIYF Productions. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, mainline and spin-off, except Megadimension Neptunia VII, which I'm still looking over. Well, since this IS a continuity pile-up...!****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and more Nep-on-Nep action!**

**Original Post Date:**** 5/10/16**

* * *

"IT'S AN ALL-OUT, BRAWL-OUT! HYAAAAAHH!"

***KABOO-O-O-OM!***

That random explosion and Neptune's words were an apt description for what the two-on-two battle eventually became, as she and Segula fought frantically against Nisa and MarvelousAQL, now a bit closer to the audience in the middle of a lightly forested area, as they didn't want to deal with canyons anymore.

"Yeah, I didn't want rocks ending up where the Nep don't shine." Neptune then got as serious as she could be, meaning only a bit, as she readies up an attack at a distant, occupied Nisa. "Eat this! _Neppuken!_" Neptune quickly swings her wooden sword up, sending a ground-based wave of purple wind blowing towards her target!

"I've got your back, Nisa!" Marvelous suddenly and swiftly appears right in the attack's way, sending it off with a well-placed parry!

That made Neptune sour. "Aww...! Lemme have a ranged projectile that can't be blocked so easy! EEP!"

***CLANG!***

Marvy was upon her in no time, punishing the raw projectile as she and the purple-haired CPU clashed swords! "Can't have your cake and eat it, Neppy! It's all about balance, you don't want to get nerfed!"

"But I love cake! Why can't I eat it if I have it?! Wait." Neptune blinks. "I _can!_ _32-bit Mega Blade!_"

Using a free hand, Neptune conjures up a shimmering blade right above her, looking like it came right out of cyberspace as it charges into them both!

"KYAH!"  
"Ouchies!"

That may have been a mite too reckless for Neptune, as the usual cloud of dust got kicked up around them...

Meanwhile, it was still a flat-out draw between the original combatants, as Segula and Nisa continue pull no punches against one another! In fact, this was literally the case, as Seggy grabs and pulls in her foe by the mid-punch wrist, before tucking in on herself and sending them both for a wild spin!

"WA-A-A-A-A-A-AHH!"  
"_HI-YAAAAH!_"

The sonic girl sends Nisa flying a ways away, and she was about to run in and follow up, when she ran into some car trouble. She may not have been driving a car, but she did come crashing into some sort of airbags...

"Wha?! W-Watch where you're going, Segula...!" A suddenly-appearing MarvelousAQL cried out as the sonic girl unwittingly bolted into her bosom. Man, Marvy's getting around this chapter...! "It's all part of being a ninja; there's no getting around me when I'm being serious!" responds the orange-haired kunoichi. She was looking a little torn up... "I had to create some distance between me and Neppy, and my clothes didn't quite make it unscathed..." ***Squishy squishy.* **"Eh?" A sense of dread went down her spine. "Wh-What's this malefic intent I'm sensing...?!"

It didn't take a second for Marvelous to peer down at its source, Segula still half-buried in her bombshells. With how the blue-nette's hands were placed on top of them, one could think she was trying to pull herself out, but that wasn't the case...

"Mm-heeheehee~!" ***Squishing, squishier, squishiest!***

It wasn't the case at all, as everyone in the stands knew oh so well.

"Wh-What is she doing to Marvelous?! No, not like this!" yells Vert, subconsciously bringing an arm around her chest.

"You big, blue idiot! The last thing we need is a more perverted Red!" shouts an angry Blanc.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" replies Red, looking offended. "Oh, and gimme some credit; I'd at least comment on one's awesome body and leave it at that!"

"Oh! She knows the Boing-Boing technique too?" questions Estelle. "Truly, I am in the presence of some legendary company...!"

"What's so legendary about groping another girl's breasts, nyu?" rebukes Broccoli, to which the other girl shrugs and puts on an awkward smile.

"Yup...! Seggy's a _biiig_ pervert...!" drawls Plutia, nodding like she accepted it.

**_*POW!*_**

A gut-crunching punch then rang loud in everyone's ears, leaving many cringing.

"Whoa, now _that_ sounds like some retribution being delivered...!" remarks Famitsu, as she and everyone else sees what just happened.

Segula was left a crumpled heap on the ground, clutching her stomach while an enraged ninja girl's fist still hung above her. "_OWWWWW!_ Th-That was uncalled f-for, Marvy...!"

"Huh?" The ninjer girl blinks, before backing off in a knee-jerk, apologetic reaction. "Wh-Whoa, I didn't mean to punch you **that** hard! I'm _so_ sorry, Segula!"

"It's... It's okay... Phew, that more knocked the wind out of me than anything..." Segula takes a small breather, before something came to mind. "W-Wait, you _wanted_ to punch me like that...? I wasn't doing anything wrong! Ow..."

"Um, you were, but..." Marvy scratches her cheek. "I guess I'm too used to what Katsuragi does on a daily basis...! She usually deserves such a punch."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!_ Oh shoot!_" A certain blonde, bursting-topped figure could have been seen standing up and trying to defend her actions from a nearby bush, only to remember that she wasn't supposed to be seen, before going back into hiding. To Seggy and Marvy, both thought they heard something nearby, only to decide to forget about it after a few seconds of fruitless searching. Marvelous still felt a shiver down her spine...

"So yeah, wasn't this Katsuragi chick on the channel a few days ago, or something?" asks the blue-nette.

"Yeah. What of it?" replies her opponent.

The sonic girl then flashes an award-winning smile, giving a thumbs-up. "That's my kinda girl! She knows what she wants, and she makes a grab~!" ***CLANG!*** "WHOA!"

Seggy found herself holding against a crazed and infuriated Marvelous's katana, via one of her wrist-worn Inhibitor Rings. Why was the upbeat, cheery ninja glaring at her foe and gritting her teeth in anger? Well...

"_**Ohhhh no, n****ever shall the perverts meet!**_" With her other hand, MarvelousAQL swiftly draws out her wakizashi and slams it into Segula's guard! "I will stop this from happening, by ending you _here and now!_" She then begins alternating between the two blades she was carrying, keeping a deadly beat!

"Ack! What's gotten into—" ***CLANG!*** "Quit it!" ***CLANG*** "STAHP!" ***CLANG!***

The kunoichi was doing a number on Seggy's endurance as she upped the tempo of her attacks. Unfortunately for said blue-nette, about twenty or so slashes later, her defense buckled!

"WHAT?! _Eh...?!_" Segula felt a blade aimed right for her jugular, while Marvelous looked at her with _such_ incredible disdain and hatred, that she—

"Haha, got ya~!" —dropped the scornful act, looking as friendly as ever. Segula was frightened, and a bit confused. "I was only kidding, I'm not going to kill you! Seriously though, don't meet up with Kat. _Please...!_"

"She makes no promises, you hear?! _Whoa!_" There was that weird, pervy voice again, with her bush-hiding and her shuffling.

"You hear something, Marvy?" asks a confused Segula, to which the shinobi shrugs off.

"Now then, prepare to be scattered among the wind! Maybe!"

"Sure thing! Wait... _Oh shi—_"

Segula was then ravaged by several wind-imbued slashes before she could do anything! Yes, she had been _unable_ to move and escape throughout that whole exchange! Really!

"That— **Agh!** —w-would have been un— **Gwah!** —u-unfaaair!"

"Flying Bird-Style: _Full Bloom Slash!_" After her first barrage of slashes, Marvelous spins on her feet and delivers another barrage, leaving little room for Seggy to think before the ninja finishes up with a forceful, stalagmite-creating slash that sends the blue-haired girl up in the air! "And now, you're finished!" The shinobi girl jumps in pursuit of her target, intent on scoring the win...

"Neptunia Ex Machina!"

... when Neptune gracefully barrels into and links her's and Segula's arms and feet together back-to-back, giving the latter enough of a push to cinematically avoid Marvy's incoming slash!

"Now's our chance, Seg!" shouts Neptune. "_Spin Nep to win!_"

"R-Right! Here goes!" Despite being in midair and being held out like one half of a wheel, that didn't stop Segula from doing the one thing she excelled at: accelerating. She spins both her and Neptune in tandem, quickly becoming a blur of blue and lavender that forced Marvy to back off to ground level to see what was—

"A Coupling Skill?!" exclaims Seggy.

"Combination Attack!" shouts Neptune, as their combined spin attack touches the ground and _instantly_ closes in on the unsuspecting shinobi girl!

"WHOA!" Marvelous barely had time to evade to the side, but she knew it wasn't the end...!

"Check out _this_ sweet team-up!" Neptune announces an attack from behind, and Marvelous once again dodges away from a speeding, blue blur! Wait, only blue?

***PURPLED!***

"ACK! AHHHHH...!" Marvelous was struck in the back by a purple blur, with Neptune spinning right into her being and pushing her forward a few steps...! ***BLUED!*** Then, Segula came back around and pinned Marvy right in the stomach, keeping her in place as their combined spinning sent ripples along her body!

"You ready for this?!" shouts Neptune.

"You know it!" replies Segula. "Let's take her away!"

Both girls jump away from their intended target and give the camera a wink...

""Blast away! _Indigo Overdrive!_""

Neptune and Segula then became twin blurs of blue and purple, slamming into Marvy in a relentless storm of color and racking up a high combo count in the process! After clocking in at 89 hits, the speeding girls let the Skill end, giving each other a high-five as the ninja fell and met the ground...

"_Makai Formation_, **ho-o-o-o!**"

... except Marvy _didn't_, as her meeting with the ground ended up being a lot softer than anticipated.

"M-Mission accomplished, dood...!"

"Even as a s-support attack, we still suffer, dood...!"

"_Mrphrrmrfphr, drrd...!_"

Three penguin-like creatures stood between Marvelous and pain, having saved her in the nick of time while their scarves billowed in the wind...

Neptune and Segula look on in utter surprise.

"Whoa, didn't expect you to pull _them_ out again, Nisa!" exclaims the purple-ette.

"Huh? You know what those weird-looking birds are, Neptune?" asks the blue girl.

Unfortunately for Segula, an explanation wouldn't be in the cards, as from her Prinny bed, Marvelous then throws down a smoke bomb that covers the air in an obscuring gray cloud!

"MarvelousAQL is quite the opportunist, it seems." remarks commentator Cave. "Her smokescreen will likely give her and Nisa an edge, whether they decide to press an offense or settle on defense..."

"Those penguin creatures look very _cute!_" comments host 5pb. "I don't know, they have that weird charm about them, don't you think?"

"If anything, they look like they're talkative." opines Yuuko. "I'm used to creatures that feel the need to talk a lot..."

Off to the side, Dengekiko and Famitsu whisper to themselves, as they weren't quite sure about a few things...

"_I don't know, Famitsu, Maybe if they don't overstay their welcome...? It's not like we forbade summoning techniques, right?_"

"_No, we didn't, Dengekiko, but whatever the case, let's just make sure the match data gets sent without a hitch...! That lies to you, 32X!_"

From a phone that the gloved reporter held in her hand, an image of Neptune popped up, except it wasn't Neptune, since the real deal was battling... "_Man, you gals should see the inside of cyberspace! It's all, like, WHOOO, and BZZZZT, and all these lines and stuff...!" _The Neptune doppelganger from another dimension was having a good time. "_Anyways, I've got ya covered, ladies, unlike some selfies of Fammy I'm seei— ***CLICK!***_"

Famitsu shut off the phone, her cheeks flush in the face of her confused colleague.

"S-Sometimes I feel the need to assure myself... I'm a perfect 40, right...?" She shies away, looking back at the action.

Dengekiko shrugs, letting the likely-personal matter slide.

Back down at the battlefield, Nep and Seggy may have been hit with a smokescreen, but neither looked all that bummed about it.

"That's 'cause I don't need to see squat if all I gotta do is hit someone!" Neptune boasts, wooden sword at her side. "Oh, but ya mind doing a thing about this stuff anyway, while I do my thing, Seggy?"

The sonic girl grinned. "Who do you think you're asking? I've got this!" Segula speeds off into the thick of the smoke, where one could barely make her out revving herself up... "_Blue Tornado!_" Seggy spins in a tight circle on the ground, kicking up a column of swirling, blue-colored air that sends the smoke away!

Neptune perks up, spotting something hiding in the shadows...! "Chance Get! Here goes! Hyaaah... _Nepunepunepunepunepunepunepu...!_" Her arms and her sword became a blur, as Planeptune's CPU sends an overwhelming amount of purple waves at her target!

"WAAAH!" yells said target, having been taken by surprise by Neptune's assault!

"Whoa, Neptune...! Quit jamming on the sound test!" Segula shouts, crouching beside it all.

"_Nepunepunepunepu...!_" Her and Segula's eyes were clenching tightly over how strong the wind was and how fierce the attacks were! In fact... "Now it all ends here! _Furious Neppu—_" ***Mysterious Glow!* **"_—ken_... Wha?"

Just as the CPU of Planeptune was about to unleash the final blow of her spam attack, her wooden sword sparked orange for a brief moment, then had a burst of purple light emit from its blade! It seemed to only serve as a means to look cooler, but something clicked in her head, like she was meant to know this Skill...!

"Oh yeaaah, it's all comin' back! Or not, I won't sweat the details! Have a taste of my _Delta Slash!_" Rather than send a ground-based wave, Neptune swings her sword in front of her and sends two _very fast_ purple waves that strike the distant shadow, forming the top of a triangle and then containing the target in a cube of energy!

"WAH!? AAAAHH!" yells said shadow, having been taken by a soon-ending surprise, as Neptune then finishes off her technique and connects the triangle with a third slash, causing the cube to explode with energy! Surely, whoever was at its receiving end would have ended up losing the match for her team! "Dooooood..."

Well, an exhausted penguin demon that houses the soul of a sinner doesn't actually count...

"What?! Aw, it's a dood...— I mean, dud...!" Neptune frowned over not hitting either opponent, and instead an ash-covered bird-thing. "And here I thought I would get to do another cool thing! I feel _robbed!_"

A light rustling of some plants could be heard over her disappointment...

"I don't think you'll be feeling that way for long, Neptune...!" Segula looks around, cautious about her surroundings and how quiet they were...

***SHWING!***

"Whoa!"

Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed when a knife whizzed by and nicked the ground by their feet! Neptune and Segula look up at the trees, to find themselves surrounded by a squad of combat-ready ninja... Prinnies. Really though, they were but your average Netherworld mascot penguins, wearing leaf-engraved headbands that you once bought in the one anime hobby store in your neighborhood, before it shut down to make room for that superstore... Remember the good old days...?

"Yo, Mister Author, now's not the time to go all old-timer on us!" Neptune yells, her arms and wooden sword flailing up in the air. "Comment on what these birdbrains have in store, or all the whatever else we may be in for!"

Well, I wasn't actually recounting a memory, I was—

"_Rensen Raiton!_" ***CLASH!* **Marvelous appeared out of nowhere, almost succeeding in striking Neptune with a lightning-infused blade, had the purple-ette not blocked just in time! "Darn! You're pretty quick on the draw, Neppy!" she joyfully says. "By the way, how do you like our _Prinny Clone Brigade_ Coupling Art so far?"

"Whoo-hoo, believe it, dood!"  
"We're the best back-up ever, dood!"  
"Nin-nin, dood!"  
On cue, all of the creatures lift up their knives, hammers, fishbones, forbidden doujins, long flags, and other random knickknacks up in cheer!

"I c-could do without all their fish-eyed stares looking down on me...! Blech!" Neptune sticks out her tongue in disgust, holding firm as she looks to her back. "Hey Seg, you've got hands free, righ— _Quit lookin' at her jugs!_"

"Heh-hehehe— Wha?!" The sonic girl was brought out of her marvelous ogling. "U-Um, right! I'll do someth—"

"Initiating _Hotaru Drive_!"

The sound of Nisa's voice echoes throughout the tree-filled scenery, though that didn't stop Segula from going forward and—

"WAH! _Oof!_" —getting herself tripped up in something, tumbling to the floor. Hoping it was her shoelaces or something (she didn't have shoelaces), the sonic girl looks down at her feet, only to see... "Wh-Whoa...!" ... a hand of black shadow, tinged with red, firmly gripping around her right ankle. "The heck is _this_ edgelord thing?! Let go!"

"Hmhmhmhm, you have fallen for yet another of my new techniques, Lady Segula!" Nisa's voice was coming in clearer and closer than before, with the heroine now revealing her position crouching by a nearby bush and under a tree, with her left hand lowered and clenching down on something dark while glowing red... "Utilizing the hidden powers of the mystic fireflies, I can now use the very darkness that evil lurks in against them! Well, you're not evil, but the point remains!"

"I was about to say! Grgh...!" Seggy struggles against her hold. "How'd you even grab me with this so-called shadow technique?! You're all the way over... there...!" She then notices that from Nisa's position, she may have been a few meters from the blue blur, but something was giving off an extending, waving shadow from the tree above... A Ninja Prinny was waving a long enough flag (adorned with big, bold letters reading "**N! I! S!**") that had its silhouette flickering right by Segula!

"***Gulp...!*** Ohhh boy...," bemoans Neptune, the purple-ette getting overpowered and pushed down even more by Marvy's tricked-out lightning blade, "our luck has gone belly-up, wouldn't you say, my blue friend...?"

"I wouldn't know...! I suck at swimming!" replies Segula, trying her best to move.

"It looks like your half-minute of resistance are coming to an end, you two!" declares MarvelousAQL, prompting Nisa to point her free hand and rally every non-flagging Prinny (read: all but one) into a ready stance! "It was a good effort, though!"

"Prinny Squad! **ATTA-A-A-ACK!**"

* * *

"You can do it, Neptune! I believe in you!"

"Nepgear, you can catch the rest later, can't you?! Give me that!"

"Wait, no!"

Back over at the Planeptune Basilicom's living room, Uni had just turned off the TV, denying Nepgear her sister's fate, as well as creating a cliffhanger. No mercy and all that, as she stores the remote into her inventory.

Nepgear pouts, sighing through her nose. "I just wanted to see how Neptune would... Oh fine, you're right, Uni. I'll catch the rest later then. Anyways!" She turns to some recently-introduced faces, looking friendly as ever. "Welcome to Gamindustri! Let's get you guys settled in. Sound good?"

The new faces in question give a slight nod in agreement.

"Good!" Gear claps her hands together. "Now then, what should we cover first... Mm, can't go wrong with the basics, right?"

"Basics are good," replies the visiting Amadeus Kenway, "they would go a long way into understanding our situation, especially after what we just saw on TV."

"I second that notion!" adds the other visitor in PFC Garland. His young Metal Dogoo pet and partner was sitting on a table, surrounded by the younger ones present as they poured love and affection onto him. "From what I can tell, we came in at a busy time. Why are you and the others here instead of this exhibition we just saw, Uni?"

The Lastation Candidate sighs. "Someone's gotta mind our duties, I guess, though isn't that why we have Oracles in the first place? I wanted to show my stuff too..." She then shakes her twin-tailed head of such thoughts. "Anyway, we're here because Nepgear wanted an out from her duties, is all."

Nepgear slumps. "It's true..., b-but it was only because of—"

"_NOOOO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE **THAAAAT!**_"

A sudden shout brings Nepgear and the others to notice a ruckus coming their way, as three figures could be seen darting past the open doorways.

"You get back here and accept your new monster instincts, you're making Novy quite upset!"

"Daddy, lead him around the back so I can catch him!"

"_SOMEBODY HEEEEELP!_"

At that moment, a certain author stand-in bounced into the room, in a panic as he attempts vaulting over the table...

"Eep!" The littler Kenway in Minerva had held her hands out instinctively as the Author-goo ended up jumping in her direction, but thanks to this action, she then succeeds in catching him! "Eh? Is th-this another Dogoo...?"

"He went in here, Daddy! Huh?" The young, also-visiting Novella came to a stop before the table, seeing a few more strangers than she was used to, especially Minerva, who she finds to look very similar to herself.

Minerva, likewise, drops the author onto the table with Meta, and stares back at Novella. Unlike the half-fairy child, she could tell that she wasn't looking at a reflection of sorts. Minerva then tries to give her a light wave hello, only for the other girl to try doing the same thing with her corresponding hand... They drop their hands at the same time out of surprise, which only helped to fuel their curiosity.

"Hi."  
"Hi."

They blink, then try faking out their "reflection" with as many sly moves as they could... It worked as well as one could expect.

"Stop copying me...!"  
"St-Stop copying me!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Everyone then gave a laugh towards the cute scene, causing both girls to blush out of embarrassment.

"Is there a party going on here or something?" On cue, the last, yet first visitor of them all in Chet walked in, a smile stretching across his face. "Did Lady Neptune thrash the competition, is that why you're all having a good time? Oh, and welcome back, Lady Nepgear, I hope your little break went well."

Nepgear offers an awkward smile back. "Ehehe... Right. _B-Because of that._" She muttered that last part to herself, as chaos resumed once more in the Planeptune household. "Well, this may not be a party, but I'm pretty happy that there are more canon characters in here to balance out the new ones!"

"That's quite all right, Lady Nepgear," replies the father, "I know how suffocating our presences must be, but we're grateful nonetheless for having a place to stay! Speaking of suffocating..." Chet sets his eyes on the sitting Dogoo, and quickly snatches it! "There you are, Narrator-goo! Novy wishes to experiment with breeding you, and by the Goddesses, we're going to be slime ranchers yet! Hoo, you've put on some pounds in a short time...!"

"Dogoo?"

"Nice to hear you adhere to Dogoo Rule #1, finally! That means, for our wonderful readers, that he must include the word 'Dogoo' in every line he says! Saying 'goo' is also acceptable. Now then, off to meet that Ancient Dragon, and to witness the resulting offspring!"

"H-Hey! Hands off of Meta!" Garland was swift in taking back _his_ Dogoo. "Meta's not interested in that sort of thing! Also, what the hell?!"

Chet blinks. "Well this is a new face." He then notices all the other new faces, including the un-enthused Meta. "Huh, there's actually enough Y chromosomes here to make a gentleman's club! Won't that be popular in this story?"

A flattened, blue puddle of goo on the table then reforms into his self-insert... self, sighing with relief. "I... don't think that's a good idea... Take that idea into space and purify it into nothingness with a sunlight laser."

Uni shakes her head out of frustration. "Let's just get the new guys acclimated to how this dimension works, before someone complains about how long this day is taking!"

And so, the CPU Candidates began to explain everything about how this dimension turned out, from what happened in the past...

From what occurred during the ASIC incident...

"You hear that, big brother...?! Everything's all right! The Goddesses are here!" shouted Minerva shouted, hugging Amadeus tightly with joy!

"I'm glad to hear that L-Lady Neptune and the others were saved..., even though we just saw her a moment ago on TV..." muttered a grateful Amadeus, an appreciative blush on his face. "Though by the way you explained it, Nepgear, it's apparently old news...?"

"This sounds _way_ more different than what I went through...!" remarked Garland, who wracked his brain over some of the details explained. "About the only things that sound the same are the presences of Linda and that one fat creep, and maybe the part where the CPUs were captured..."

"Who's Linda...?" Rom innocently asked.

... to the events concerning the Ultradimension...

"I see that there being multiple dimensions only made things more complicated." commented Amadeus, adjusting his glasses as he did. "I wonder just how many more there are out there... I can see Minerva and myself living a different, more peaceful life, like one where I work on... coffee makers, of all things."

"Wow, another Gamindustri with their own versions of our CPUs...!" Garland said with awe. "Well, except this nice-sounding Plutia girl in place for their Planeptune. Where's their Neptune, though, I gotta ask."

"You know, I don't think we really know why's that." replied a thoughtful Ram. "It's kinda funny, but at the same time, do we really want another Neptune around here?"

Most everyone nodded, even the beleaguered Nepgear.

... and then to current, multidimensional events...

"Ah, I remember when I made my mark in this dimension like it was just yesterday!" Chet fondly exclaimed. "Actually, it does sound like it was yesterday. Reminds me, I have a thing that I need to float by Tekken-sensei when next we meet. Good times."

Amadeus made a wrinkled expression at the mandarin-haired man. "I gathered you were quite the oddball... I almost don't want to believe that you and your Histoire..." He then shook his white-topped head of such thoughts. "Anyway, where is Histoire; you'd think she'd be interested in a couple of dimension trippers like us!"

"Mommy's busy with other dimensional stuff right now...!" Novella replied in a saccharine manner. "If we don't disturb her, she promised to take me out for fun times!"

The more adult of the group nod with delight, though the conversation had to continue.

"I came from another dimension from the start, so thankfully I don't feel too lost on this." stated Garland, petting a content Meta in his arms. "In fact, I know quite a lot of people from other dimensions as well! I wonder how they're doing, or if maybe they'll come around here?"

Nepgear gave Garland an awkward, hesitant smile in response. "Let's not jump the gun here, and focus on the here and now!"

"To make things more awkward, I am also a thing." added the aptly-named Author-goo, whom the two other guys and girl suddenly noticed with surprise. "No, I'm not a Dogoo, I used to be human, until I don't know what happened... No sense in complaining now, right?"

"Dog dogoo?" Meta spoke up right after the nameless stand-in finished, looking inquisitive.

Unfortunately, whatever was said was lost on Author-goo. "I have no idea what he said. This isn't a thing I'm used to!"

"You definitely aren't as cuddly as Meta is though, that's for sure!" Uni made a jab, which had caught a few chuckles at the self-insert's expense.

"Oh you can all—! Wait, am I still being called Author-goo?! I have a name, it's—"

... and finally to the backstories of Amadeus... ("HEY!")

"Um..., Ammy's story sounds a lot like some kind of side thing to what we've done around that time!" observed Ram.

"It sounds quite intense all the same though, Ram...!" adds Nepgear. "Rest assured that things are _much_ better now, Amadeus!"

The white-haired youth nodded. "Yes, it's nice to know that I can now devote more time toward inventing and leisure, rather than espionage. Thank you so much, Nepgear!"

"Hooray for Miss Nepgear!" Minerva ran up and hugged Planeptune's Candidate, smiling bright.

"Ehehe, I was only doing what was right...!" Nepgear blushed out of a sense of being appreciated, and as such, has rightfully earned the "Humble Hero" affinity for her hard work! "Oh _now_ you be nice to me... I-I'll take it though! Oh, and Amadeus, I'd really like to hear more about all the inventions you've made~!" Sparkles were now present in Nepgear's purple eyes, her love of machinery coming through.

The inventor himself chuckled in good faith. "Minerva and I would have to get our shop back in order, but we'd love to have you any time, Lady Nepgear."

... and Garland.

"E-Er, Garland, I'm flattered that you and y-your Uni became a thing...," mutters a flush Uni, before clenching a fist in the soldier's direction and adopting a toothy frown, "but like what's going on with Chet and our Histoire, don't expect the same here! Got it?!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Garland gives her a stiff, one-handed salute in acknowledgement. "I-I figured as such..., so you don't have to worry, Uni! Er, yeah."

"You were fighting against yet another Arfoire..." utters Nepgear, a worrying frown on her face. "Even though we kept hearing about alternate dimensions for some time now, the fact that she of all people exists across some of them worries me, and from what you said, you..."

"Yeah, I didn't expect _that_ to happen to me..." The uniform-wearing young man looks down at his own hand, with a bit of disbelief on his face before he brightens up. "You know what though? I'm not going to question the second chance I was given during that fight! Even though this is another dimension, I'll manage just fine!"

"Goo dogoo!" Meta bounds from Garland's hands and looks back at his surprised human partner, puffing himself up all confident-like!

"Seems like your partner there agrees with you, soldier." chimes Amadeus, smiling. "It sounds like we are all going to be just fine, albeit with questions that even our hosts have been unable to answer... Ah well, we can make the best of this, can't we?"

The other young man nods. "You know it!"

"A-_hem...?_"

Most everyone in the room turn to see who was clearing their throat, to find that the Lowee twins were resting on the couch by the TV.

"This was fine and sappy and all, but... is the boring stuff _done_ yet...?" questioned an impatient, tired Ram. Despite a brief flash of disappointment across their faces for Ram's behavior, Nepgear and Uni sigh and give her looks of confirmation, which Ram takes with a loud exhale. "_Phew!_ Now I think I get why you'd wanna escape _this_, Nepgear...! Good for everybody, though, sorry to be rude...!"

Rom was sitting with her sister, hanging her head with fatigue. "So many dimensions..., s-so many new people...! It makes my head hurt a bit...!"

"S-Sorry, you two!" Nepgear promptly apologizes to them. "I don't think this'll get any less confusing for all of us, so hang in there...!"

"Yeah, why don't we take a few just to relax...," begins the self-insert Dogoo, as he hops onto one of the couch's armrests, "maybe watch some TV or something..."

Unfortunately for him, Chet and Novella decide to relax around his very spot, looking as innocent as they possibly could. "Yup, just a simple relaxation period that will definitely devolve back into chaos the moment the battle special ends!" remarks the father. His daughter just giggles.

The avatar then looks toward the other voices of reason, and begs, "C-Can I get some help...? Please?"

"Mmmm..." Rom was thinking about it.

"Rom, don't talk to strangers _or_ strange Dogoos!" Ram shoots her down.

"I'd do it, but I'm a little busy..." Amadeus was conveniently fiddling with some delicate-looking tech in his hands. Minerva was holding a bunch of tools in her hands for him, so she couldn't help either.

"I've already got a Dogoo here, sorry...!" Garland was of no help at all, though he and Meta gave Author-goo looks of sympathy. That left...

"Well, seeing as _no one else is bothering_..." Uni reaches over and takes the bespectacled Dogoo into her hands and into safety, which he took with sparkly gratitude.

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou, Uni!" he hurriedly replies, but just as the black-haired Candidate was about to take her seat, he was suddenly taken from her hands.

"YIPE!"

"Wha? Nepgear!"

Nepgear looks back at Uni with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but I realized I wanted to hold something comfy when things on screen get tense...!"

In her hands, the black-haired Dogoo just looks confused. "Well..., whatever works, I guess. The thought counts though, Uni, so thanks."

Uni rolls her eyes. "You better not do anything weird to Nepgear, or so help me..." She sits back and turns the TV back on, returning to the Combat Exhibition in pro—

"_NEPTUUUUNE!_"

"_GACK!_"

—gress. Welp, something on screen caused Gear to clench the self-insert in a death grip!

On screen was the table of commentators, all smiling like it . "Welcome back to the Gamindustri Combat Exhibition, fellow viewers! This is Dengekiko, bringing you the latest after that unexpected commercial break!"

Beside Dengekiko was a scene where four girls laid unconscious and swirly-eyed, among a bunch of exploded Prinnies.

"Yeaaaah, a strong wind caused a Prinny mishap that ended up destroying quite a bit of the forest," begins Famitsu, "as well as ending the battle between Neptune, Segula, Nisa, and MarvelousAQL in a _quadruple knockout!_"

"Aww..., Neptune lost... I think." Nepgear wasn't quite sure what to feel since _everyone_ lost. Off-screen.

* * *

The perspective then changes once again to the actual location in Lastation, where commentators must commentate. "Truly a shame for all of the competitors," adds a dirtied Cave, "but I believe, in Neptune's words, she would say that they all went out _with a bang!_"

They all share a laugh and a chuckle or two.

"Anyway, as you might know, we had to cut for a break when one of the penguins fell down and... b-blew _up...!_" 5pb sounded like she couldn't believe what she had seen. "It caused a fire that we had to put out, but thankfully some of our guests and our contestants were on the case!"

From the student sidelines, a certain OC class leader was very much fangirling to herself out over getting recognized a bit, as well as getting passing praise and remarks from her fellow classmates. Heck, one of them was even willing to give her a boob grope out of skinship! Wait...

"Hey! You wanna keep your hands to yourself?" Skye Arcadia slaps a student's wayward hands away from fondling Tilly's chest.

"Aw, but they're for everyone to enjoy, and I want her to enjoy them too! ***PSSHHH!*** **BLBLBLBLBLL?!**"

The personal space invader was shot in the face with a forceful blast of water, courtesy of a futuristic-looking gun over Miss Ranger's wrist. "Okay, while I may appreciate the, uh..., sentiment, I know the faces of every student on the roll call! Who are _you_ supposed to be?"

The blonde, foreign student just smiles a toothy grin and winks with one of her green eyes, somehow causing jiggle physics to come into effect with her lilac blazer being barely buttoned halfway up her large breasts. "Oh, don't you worry about me! Name's Kat! I'm just a transfer student looking to make friends, and am certainly not a ninja in disguise!"

The two OC girls then give her a suspicious look, but before they could start questioning her, the loud, robotic voice of the Versus Screen interrupted them.

"**MAKER GUST TO SIDE A! MAKER BROCCOLI TO SIDE B! PREPARE TO BATTLE!**"

The smallest girls in all of Neptunia glare intensely at each other, and take to the field in a surprisingly brisk, tandem jump. The excitement to see to see two little girls beat each other was palpable, but it wasn't over yet.

"You heard the guy! _We're not done yet!_" ***CLICK!*** The cheeky Dengekiko pressed a button, and the Versus Screen was immediately made to spin for the second pair! Soon enough...

"**MAKER 5PB TO SIDE A! GENERAL AI MASUJIMA TO SIDE B! IT IS TIME TO BRAWL!**"

"Wh-Whoa! Hang on, I'm coming!" Commentator 5pb then scrambles out of her seat!

"Hey hey, this might be my super-duper breakout~!" Likewise, Ai couldn't wait to go down to the field!

"We would like to say that we _totally_ didn't rig this round, ladies and gentlemen! Haha!" adds a giggling Famitsu.

"This looks like it's going to be a battle of similar proportions," says Dengekiko. "with little girl against little girl, and idol against i...dol?"

The end of Dengekiko's line causes the starlet to whimper.

Soon enough, everyone was in place, with the idols waving to the audience like they were about to play a duet...

"Hey there! How are you all doing~?" shouts 5pb, waving at everyone with a cheery smile on her face. "Are you all excited?! I know I am! You ready for us to put on a show?!"

"_**YEEEAAAH! WOO-HOOOO! WE LOVE YOU, 5PB!**_" The student populace, as well as other watchers, went ballistic with the blue-haired idol's words!

* * *

_**Number One Idol, Number Five In Her Name, It's 5pb!**_

* * *

"Thank you for the support, Mister Voice!" thanks Lyrica.

"D-Don't forget about me, everyone!" Ai shouts into her mic, which was also her choice of weapon. "From this day on, you're all my super-special best fan club!" She then puts on a cutesy face and places her free hand over her heart. "I hope everyone in this dimension sees just how I compare to their number-one! It's your big shot, Ai! _YEAH!_"

* * *

_**She's No Master Idol Yet, But Ai Masujima Will Sing For You!**_

* * *

"Yeeeaah...? Woo-hoooo...? Uh, go for it?" Inversely, there was little for anyone to clamor about with this idol newbie, especially in the face of 5pb. Even her Gamarket friends were snubbing her hard.

"Erm, you can do it, my little... Ai...!" Vert tried, she felt pretty bad for the girl who claimed she was her figurative little sister.

"Uhh, go get 'em, Ai...?" The other one to try was Falcom, who has now grown a bit more cautious about interacting with the starlet, and judging from the strangled pout that Ai then gives the adventurer, it wasn't going to get better.

The idols then face each other, with differing opinions.

"It looks like we're up next!" chirped Lyrica, a beaming smile on her face. "It's kind of funny, don't you think? One moment we're getting to know each other, and the next moment, we idols are gonna spar! I get the feeling this match-up was fixed, though."

All Ai could do in the face of her _nemesis_ was glare, glare as intensely as an uppity teenager.

"Um, is something on my face?" 5pb was oblivious to the starlet's hostility.

"Gh..., I-I won't lose...!" Ai managed to mutter, the grip on her mic shaky.

"Well, that's the spirit, Ai!" encouraged the blue-haired idol. "I know I'm one of this event's MCs, but take your time if you need it, okay?"

"M-Maybe you're right..." Like it or not, the idol general was finding herself swayed by her rival's words, bit by bit like a stubborn teenager. "O-Okay, come on and get it together, Ai...! You were just psyched only a moment ago!" She then broke into a cheering routine, bouncing on her feet while alternating between kicking up her legs and thrusting her arms out. All for the sake of boosting her confidence. "I'm gonna get totally stoked...! Just you watch! Whoo. Whoo! I. Can. Do. This! I. CAN. DO. THIS!"

As people were starting to show a bit of interest in her, with her nervous yet peppy charm, Ai decided to spice up her routine by dancing about, turning in place as she did.

"Like, I'm _really feeling it_ right now! There's no stopping me now, so you'd better prepare yourself, 5—"

***POW!***

Everyone gasped.

"—pb! Huh? Why's everyone looking so super shocked? Also, ow...!"

Ai brought back her hurt hand, about to inspect it only to see that she sent the veteran idol having stumbled to the ground, clutching her face in pain!

"Mmmh...! Rw..."

"Wow! Ai certainly can't wait to draw first blood, can she?!" shouts an excited Famitsu.

"L-Lyrica! Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?!" asks a worried Cave.

"Wh-What?!" The starlet then fully recognizes what happened. "Ohmigosh, I'm so so so sorry! Like, I didn't mean it!" Ai profusely apologizes, going so far as to bend down and help her up, which 5pb takes without a word. "Y-You okay? I didn't mean to clock you, I swear!"

"..." 5pb says nothing... ***SWISH AND RIFF!*** ... only to summon her electric guitar and flourish out a mean chord, startling Ai!

"Eeep!"

"So..., you wanna play it that way, is that right?" The guitar-wielding idol then plays another chord, sparking lightning to strike around her like it was a stage effect! "Well, I can be a bad girl too, _Ai!_ I'm gonna rock you like a guitar solo!"

"Wh-Why is this happeni-i-i-ing?!"

"_H-Hey! Neptune, where are you going?!_"

A light commotion from Noire could be then be heard, as a battered and burnt Neptune suddenly takes 5pb's seat to make her voice known. "Because when Fivers gets all fired up, she can move **worlds** with her songs! Also, don't mind me, I'll just fill in for her while she goes out to be a guitar hero!"

No one felt like they could contest Neptune.

Meanwhile, a short distance away from the idols, Broccoli and Gust were already into the competitive spirit, circling one another while never keeping their eyes of their foe, almost like a pair of wolves about to ferociously fight for leadership. Well, as ferocious as two girls in cute animal-themed clothing could be.

"Well well, it's time for us to fight, nyu." Broccoli casually stated, dragging behind her globe-like Gema behind her as her cat tail swishes wildly. "There's only room for one little moé girl in this franchise. I'm gonna mop the floor with you, nyu!"

* * *

**_Cute Face, Sharp Wit, Small Girl... She's Not Puchiko, She's Broccoli!_**

* * *

The alchemist of Gamindustri wouldn't have it. "Just because Gust wasn't around since the second game, doesn't give you the right to muscle in!" Gust was smacking her staff in her hand, like it were a club. "Two girls enter, one girl leaves, and that's gonna be Gust!"

* * *

_**The Dainty Alchemist with a Detail For Atelier, Gust!**_

* * *

Broccoli just sighs. "Don't blame real-life issues for your problems, nyu. We're not supposed to take those seriously in this story."

Gust grumbles. "I know that, but isn't it unfair for the fans? Gust gets it though, things happen. Right now, there's a strong urge to test myself against the one who took Gust's place!"

"Likewise. It's an almost like a feral instinct inside of us, an outside influence guiding our actions, nyu!"

"Gust agrees. Maybe after this is over and we beat each other up, we should try and be good friends! Conflict leads to bonds, and bonds lead to money, wouldn't you say?"

Both girls nod in understanding, before taking their places besides their respective partners.

From the table, Cave stands up, ready to announce. "Very well then! If everyone is ready, we shall commence! Good luck to you all!"

"Give 'em heck, ladies! Go for broke, but don't break those bones!" MC Neptune, everyone.

"**THE TIME OF RETRIBUTION! BATTLE THREE, DECIDE THE DESTINY!**"

* * *

**A/N: You know what I just realized? Tournament Arcs _always_ take so long! Hence, the admissions on the title AND summary. Oh god, I can't speed this up if I tried! Ouo**

**I should say that part of the problem with coming up with moves for the cast comes with a hurdle: I have absolutely no clue if I'm treading over what VII eventually does. (I've yet to even finish watching that playthrough...) Many videos on the subject of VII's Skills and Combos are usually fragmented, with most exhibition videos only caring about showing off what the Next Forms can do, or are in its original Japanese, thus I can't read it or understand what the characters say. The English-language wikis are strangely barren on the subject as well... An example: I have no idea what _Metzelei Schlag_ is for Blanc... About the only new non-Next Skills and Combos I know of are Neptune's _Delta Slash_, Nepgear's/Nepgya's _Bits Combination_ and _Nepgeardam_ (Oh Nepgya! XD), Ram's _Ice Sword Icecalibur_, and perhaps Rom summoning meteors for a Combo Finisher...**

**If anyone is able to do so, can I ask for such an extensive video or set of videos to be made? Even as of this writing, the wikis have little to nothing, so it would also go to that. I'd appreciate it immensely! Wait, how do I actually edit those things?**

**A little Senran KaguraXMarvelousAQL trivia: I just fudged the name of one of Asuka's Ninja Arts to make an identical Skill for Marvy. In English, the former's second-level Art is _Hanz_****_ō-Style: Full Bloom_**** (_Hanzō-ryu: Midarezaki),_ while here it becomes something our Nep-ninja picked up from Asuka herself! Hence, why _Flying Bird_ is in place of _Hanz_****_ō, _as it ****translates to _Asuka._ This is Neptunia, we can't have the references be _too_ obvious! And yes, Full Bloom does translate to _Midaresaki_ ("Z" and "s" can be swapped for the most part), which is MarvelousAQL's EXE Drive, though both end differently. Also, Marvelous and Asuka are voiced by the same VA in Japanese. XD**

**See you next Nep-isode!**


	34. Fist Of The Nep Star: Youth and Song

**Author's Note:** **So. It's been three months since we last met****. How've you been? Me? It's been a rather bumpy ride for me in the real life, but I'm getting there! More down at the bottom.**

**For now, please enjoy the new chapter...!**

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart,**** loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties****. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This also applies to both Senran Kagura, which is the property of Marvelous Inc., and certain characters from other fanfiction, who are used with permission from authors YuriLover567, the artist formerly known as Piteous, skullcandyklive, and AIYF Productions. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Image Credit:**** Official art of Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, done by Tsunako for Megadimension Neptunia VII, Poor editing by me. No infringement intended, that goes without saying.**

**SPOILER WARNING: This work contains potential spoilers for the Neptunia series, ranging from the originals to the reboots, as well as the spin-off games. As for Megadimension Neptunia VII... Congrats for coming onto Steam over a month ago, not that I'd be able to play it! _But do I need to...?_****  
**

**Rated T for: Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and a battle of... something proportions!**

**Original Post Date:**** 8/27/16**

* * *

"**THE TIME OF RETRIBUTION! BATTLE THREE, DECIDE THE DESTINY!**"

"_YAAAAAAAH!_"  
"_WAAAAAAH!_"

As the battle begins, both Broccoli and Gust run at each other with all they've got, meeting in the middle in one of those cartoony dust clouds of violence!

***BONK!*  
*GA-POOF!***  
***_CRACK!_***  
***MARSHMALLOW!***

"_I'm gonna get you, nyuuu!_"

"_Not if Gust gets you firrrrst!_"

It was disconcerting, to say the least, but really, did anyone want to see two little girls beat the stuffing out of one another? Was anyone interested in the punching, the kicking, the elbow-smashing, the tail-yanking, the back-breakers, and the batterings they were giving one another? Well, since this was one of those balls of violence that cut away every now and then to showcase their physical antics, one had _no choice_ but to see the _fun_.

***SQUISHHH!***

"Uhhhh, okay then, that's _not_ family-friendly _at all...!_" exclaimed Dengekiko, cringing a tad as Broccoli tried smothering her opponent's face with a distraught Gema.

***BARREL!***

"Where did Gust pull out a _barrel_ from?!" yelled Famitsu, as the aggressive alchemist slammed down and shattered a heavy, oak barrel over the merchandise Maker's head!

"Pitting two adorable critters against one another, for the sake of being the best there ever was... It's almost cruel, in a way." commented MC Neptune. Unbeknownst to her, Blanc would shoot her a glare that could never fit in a pocket. "Well, as much as I get how impartial us MCs gotta be, I'm betting my Creds on ol' Puchiko, she's a scrapper! Who's with me here?"

No one would answer Neptune ("Bah, you're all just being stingy!"), but as she pouted in her seat, 5pb and Ai were about to have a star-studded showdown that's sure to leave only one of them singing after the last note!

In fact...

"YAAAAH, pleasestoppleasestop_ple-hee-hee-heease!_ YIPE!"

... it had already started. From the get-go, Ai Masujima was getting absolutely rocked on by a much too cheerful-looking 5pb, who was bouncing to the beat of a song in her head as she rained many an electrifying wave down on the evasive starlet.

"C'mon, you can't just run away, you have to find the right rhythm to pass _my_ class, Ai! _Reach out and strike that chord!_"

Yes, you heard that right. Despite the young idol-to-be having socked her in the face earlier, 5pb seemed to express a desire to help guide Ai into becoming an idol... somehow.

"_What are you talking about,_ this isn't some sort of music les— WHOOOA!" Ai skids to a stop just as a guitar wave flies right in front of her.

"Oh don't give me that! For a newbie, I can see the potential in you already!" 5pb stops attacking so she could give Ai a perky smile. "I'm serious! You're just so cute and sparkly, you're a diamond in the rough, I just know it!"

"Y-You really think so— GAH!" Ai teeters herself dangerously off to one side, just in time for a magical bolt to sail past where she used to be. She rights herself, before yelling, "WHY ARE YOU SAYING NICE THINGS WHILE DOING TOTALLY UN-NICE THINGS TO ME?!"

"Because an important step in being a proper battle musician is to deal with the pressure~!" 5pb continues to happily strum away, giving Ai no respite. She _may_ still be bitter, but it was hard to tell with Lyrica. "Okay, Ai, you can start counterattacking any moment now~!" _Hard to tell._

"B-But, I'm not super-quick like you're— NYAH! And over h-half of my moves are totally just for support anyw— AAAH!" Gamarket's Number-Something girl was dodging like a professional, unlike her singing, which could be only be described as "amateurish" in all definitions of the word.

Ai stops avoiding, turning to the fourth wall and expressing disapproval as she says, "Hey! What's with all the hate?! You probably don't even _know_ how good I sing, you big, fourth-wall-breaking jerk!"

Well... Would anybody? To anyone out there, boot up your copy of Hyperdevotion and just play around with Ai's sound bites, in either language. _It's likely very intentional._

"W-What!? Y-You're being _so mean to me, stoppit!_"

"Hey now, don't get distracted by the narrator, you hear" 5pb offers a sympathetic smile at the pouting starlet, before tilting her brow in thought. "Hm, I wonder I'm being a bit too harsh on you...? All right, I think I'll go a little easier on you then, Ai!"

5pb promptly stops her musical barrage. "See? I'll stop attacking you from so far away! Now you can ease into it. Sound okay?"

Ai was already taking a few breaths to regain herself. "S-Sure! _Hah..._ I'm good...! _Hahh..._ Wait, why are you running towards m—_EEEE!_"

***HARSH REVERB!***

Ai narrowly dodged 5pb swinging an expensive, high-end guitar where she once stood!

"Wh-_What are you doing?!_ I'm too delicate for that sort of thing! YEEP!"

"Hm? Oh don't be silly, I'm taking it easy on you, remember?" Gamindustri Number-One idol was swing-swing-swinging away at the fleeing starlet. "It's **much** easier to avoid my physical strikes than my magical ones! Uh, but don't get hit by them, okay?"

"_NO NO NO, I don't wanna get hit at aaaall!_"

As 5pb pursues her fleeing, complaining disciple, Cave sighs over at the MCs' table. "Lyrica may be known for many things, but from what I'm seeing, being a tutor isn't one of them... I don't believe that's how you're supposed to teach someone..."

The OC MC, Yuuko, shakes her head. "I don't know about that, Cave. I have a friend who's in the idol industry herself, and supposedly this sort of practice is the norm for her... What a rough job it must be."

Cave then makes a nervous expression, which for the stoic agent means that only her mouth slightly flattens. "Are you sure you should be divulging that sort of information, Miss Narukami? Won't this have repercussions on this friend of yours?"

"If the industry knows better, then they _shouldn't have a problem with this._" The student then gives the camera a calm-looking, yet intense stare that could coax the truth from anyone. She softens up after a few seconds. "In any case, she's a rather forgiving, yet savvy sort, though I'm rather unsure how to take her forwardness the next time we meet..." Yuuko shivers a bit at the thought of her friend undoubtedly going to parade her around like they were an item, especially since the friend was quite the tease...

Dengekiko shakes her head in turn. "I have no idea what any of that means, but whatever! This battle is already looking to be so intense, I'm glued to my seat!"

Of course, reactions were not only to be found with the commentators, but also among the crowd.

"Oh hey, we're getting a line or two for this chapter?" marveled Noire. "How nice! Well, I'll get right to it. I have faith in Gust's ability to pull out whatever she'd need from her bag of tricks, but Broccoli has always been an odd one. Also, since _everyone's_ pulling some new things out..."

"You say that, _knowing_ that you will pull the same sorts of surprises, Noire. You must be feeling rather cheeky." Vert smiled, in time with the raven-ette grinning slyly. Nothing went past either of them. "An aside, but I did offer Gust and her employer a chance for R&amp;R some time ago, and I'd say that I gave it to them, wouldn't you agree?" The blonde turned to her left, where the someone was sitting in silence. "Blanc, have you anything to add, you've been rather sullen as of late."

"...mgh." Blanc only grunted in response. She was still bitter over how her battle anticlimactically ended, and it showed with her pouting and leaning forward in her seat.

"Ahem. If I may interrupt, ladies." The white-haired Maker Koei-Tecmo cleared her throat from a nearby seat, getting the CPUs' attention. "Lady Vert, I am thankful that you are thinking of Gust and I, but turning back to the show in front of us, it would be remiss of anyone to overlook little Broccoli's war potential. Ugh, hold on a moment..."

The self-proclaimed Demon King makes a strained face, while her retainer rubs her legs for her without a word. "I could do with a break sometime in the near future, as I'm... beginning to cramp up with doing nothing. Lady Vert, you hold authority over this little exhibition, do you not?"

The blonde was about to speak up and respond, when a certain sleepyhead's voice cuts in before she could. "Hey, Vert... Do I need to ask you if I want a snack? I'm getting kind of hungry..." Plutia listlessly leaned over into her neighbor Blanc's seat, like a rag doll. "Pretty pleeeease...?"

Right after the Ultradimension CPU asked for food, a certain speedy guest leaned right into Plutia's line of sight, pointing her thumb at herself in a show of pride. "Hey, Plutia! If you or anyone needs a pick-me-up, just ask your pal Segula here to get you one, and I'll get 'em quick! Oh, and I promise not to eat all the chili dogs this time!" Segula sits back properly in her seat, suddenly adopting a dreamy grin. "Also, I wanna see 5pb in action, so please don't make me get too much~! That's a get-up on her, for sur— _WHOA!_"

"Hey you! I wanna know something!" The little bundle of yellow-colored energy known as Peashy had suddenly jumped to the front of the blue-haired visitor's seat, looking as curious as a child often is as she leans into Segula's space. "You look all happy to wanna see 5pb, but you also look funny when you talk to Ploot! Miss Bluey, are you a big fan or a big perv—? _Wah!_"

"Don't get s-so up close to people without asking, Peashy...!" The young CPU was pulled back by the perpetual mope Rei Ryghts, Peashy now around the taller woman's waist. Rei's expression and tone were apologetic as ever. "We also don't need to find out whatever it is you've asked her, Peashy. It's her business, not yours...! L-Let's just get back to our seats before we get singled out for one of these fights..."

"Aww, but Mommy, I wanna play, just like everyone else is!" Peashy gives some mild resistance, struggling and succeeding to an extent over Rei's weak grip.

"_Mmmh_, you know, I don't mind that a show is going on behind us, but you ladies are getting to be quite distracting." A sigh and complaint came from the row in front of our heroines. Ryuka, the brown-haired club owner and Gamarket native turned around to those chatting to chime in. "No offense, but would you mind quieting down, so me and the rest could cheer Ai on to last for more than a few minutes? Thank you~."

From a nearby seat, Falcom couldn't help but overhear a certain pain-in-her-dignity's name, and replies. "Wait, you're cheering for you friend to _survive?_ I don't know how to feel about that... Shouldn't you be supporting Ai a bit more than that?"

"Ohh, if only it were that simple." Another Gamarket denizen had sighed, this time coming from the digital diva, Tsunemi. "It's not that we don't have faith in Ai, it's just from the limited time we've interacted with her opponent, we could tell that 5pb is far above her level, in terms of personality, likability, experience..., and singing voice." Despite her face looking like she was sorry about the comparison, her voice didn't reflect this at all, coming out plain and monotone.

Falcom eyes widen a bit. "Wait, you picked all that up from her interviewing?"

"Somewhat, but not completely the case, Miss Falcom." From another Gamarket seat in front, the actress Blossom Aisen turns toward the conversation and lifts her phone up with its screen facing the others. "For one, it is hard to ignore the pinnacle of social interaction. That is, 5pb and her Top-5 Trending spot on Chirper's front page. I've been listening to one of her singles, Dimension Tripper, and I must admit that I agree with Tsunemi wholeheartedly!" The blonde brushes her hand through her hair, before oddly enough sighing with regret. "As much as we want to support her, all that we can do for Ai is be the cloud of support for her when she falls..."

Tsunemi shrugs after Blossom had her say. "In any case, 5pb is clearly the superior idol in this match-up, while Ai is considered a newbie even back home. Although unnecessary of me, I shall exemplify..."

The digital diva turns an attentive ear in the direction of the student's seats. Adjusting her on-dress equipment, everyone around Tsunemi starts to hear the audience's already audible adoration for 5pb.

"_WOO-HOO, WE STILL LOVE 5PB!_"  
"_LYRICA-CHAAAN! DAISUKIIII~!_"  
"_GENERIC CHEER FOR 5PB!_"  
"_THAT AI BE DIMENSION TRIPPING, SON!_"  
"_Dude, for the fifth time, I'm not your son. Quit chuggin' that Fountain Dew!_"

Tsunemi smiles apologetically to everyone around her, for that embarrassing display. "In addition, I surmise that Ai's sucker punch did not help her standing one bit. If anything, it has caused her opponent Lyrica to become aggressive, though she is also going out of her way to teach Ai the ropes. Or toy with her, it's hard to tell, but whatever the case, the odds are stacked tremendously against our comrade."

Sighing remains a trend, as Noire gives a tired one in response to Tsunemi's blunt analysis. "Ugh, forgive me if I'm sounding out of line, but I'm not liking how you're talking about your own friend— You _are_ friends, right? I must ask, how exactly are you all... Generals in your world? It's been on my mind since we met."

"Oh! I can answer that for you!"  
"I heed your call, and I shall answer you."

From the seats right behind Noire, came the faces of the fantasy duo, Estelle and Ein Al, craning in on either side of the CPU's head.

Noire didn't like them being too close for comfort. "Wha-?! _What's with you two, why are you so close?!_"

The slime-motifed swordsfighter to her right smiles wide. "Why _not_ be this close? I've got to make sure my legendary answer gets through to you, Noire! Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to select the repeat option!"

The fantastical maiden to Noire's right frowns. "You are mistaken, Estelle, for Fate called on _me_ to answer Noire, and I shall be the blade to cut through the miasma of uncertainty."

Estelle scoffs and turns to face her rival, yelling, "Hey, I called out _first_, Ein! The curse I've carried since childhood hasn't stopped me from answering the call for a hero, and you won't either!"

Ein Al looks back at her, narrowing her eyes as she replies, "What arrogance. You know naught of what you speak, Estelle, for only I have been branded as the champion the world deserves, yet I am cursed for it to be my focus as well."

Noire made a disapproving face with how they kept talking right up to her ears. She sat in silence, while everyone else kept to themselves as they watched this all go down.

"Oh you're just talking all dramatic again, like you always do!" argued Estelle. "Also, the tattoos that runs down your body aren't anything special, either! You got 'em because you wanted to look cool!"

"Y-You are deluding yourself into thinking that," Ein rebuts, "as well as believing yourself to be a heroine when you rummage through unsuspecting civilians' residenc— _MMPH?!_"

"Wha? Noi— _RRGH?!_"

Noire had clamped her hands over both warriors' mouths, the raven-ette stony-faced as she looked in their direction.

"You two. The ones yelling in my ears. _Zip it._"

She shoves them back into their seats without incident, and sits back in her own after folding her arms in annoyance.

"Tch. The heck was _that_ about?" asked Noire, crossing her right leg over her left as she did. "Well, I guess I'll take their forwardness and confidence as the answer I was looking for. _Yeesh_, I can already imagine the awkward things you Generals and your Noire must have gone through." Noire pauses, looking toward Ryuka, Blossom, and Tsunemi with a blank-eyed lack of amusement. "Knowing me and my stellar _luck_, plenty of awkward things _have_ already happened back in Gamarket, of which I'm sure I'd regret _for_ my other self..."

The Gamarket bunch all nod, to the CPU's chagrin. Estelle and Ein did as well, but Noire didn't care to get their opinion.

"Did they involve either her or other Generals getting too close to the other party for comfort?"

They all nod again.

"Fanservice...?"

Once more.

"Of course. _Of course._" Noire hangs her head in unwilling acceptance. "_Now_ I think I need a break..."

From yet another seat behind her, a certain soccer-loving girl had to let everyone know she was present. Wyn merrily peeks in by her alternate leader's vicinity. "Sounds like you could use another shower, Noire! What do you think of _that_ gameplan? I'll even dribble the soap over your back for you!"

As Noire just tries to hide from the embarrassment by lowering her face in between her knees, Lowee's CPU facepalms in exasperation. "And what the heck was all _that_ about? How did we get _this_ sidetracked over our own conversation?"

"Well, going into off-topic tangents in the face of danger or otherwise is something we all should be _very_ familiar with by now." Vert nonchalantly answered. "In any case, if you all are worrying about what may have transpired between our friends during your conversation, you needn't be. Ai is still keeping away from 5pb, while Broccoli and Gust have yet to disengage from their rather disturbing brawl. Neither party look ready to let up, even as they've escalated their attacks."

Noire finishes trying to curl up, and grumbles in her seat. "I don't think I want to know what you mean by— _Is Broccoli weaponizing little kitty cats?!_"

Corroborating Noire's claim on cue, five small, rounded kittens with Japanese hiragana on their backs were constantly trying to get into the scuffle cloud that was Broccoli and Gust fighting, and they were regularly getting knocked right out of it by Gust's staff. Yet, they keep getting back up and jumping back into the fray.

The black-haired CPU almost looked like she was about to _explode_, with her face turning red and a blood vessel visibly tensing up.

"Whoa, that color doesn't look great on you like that, Noire!" Speaking of red, Red pops in from... below. Well, as nonsensical as that sounds, we were already running out of space and directions from where these girls would come from... Regardless, Red had nothing but smiles and concerns towards Noire. "Just relax, take a look at your phone or something, to take that edge off! I know a few sites that are sure to give ultimate zen, if you need 'em!"

The Lastation Goddess was taken back by her unusually kind advice, since this was _Red,_ after all. "Er, thanks? I think I'll just... check Chirper, but I'll keep that in mind." Noire then checks her personal account... "Oh. Uni sent me a Chirp! Let me see..."

Her mood and expression swung back into the red, as she sees... "_Who the flip are Amadeus and Garland?! _Who are they to you, Uni?!_ I didn't ask for more gue-e-e-ests...!_"

Seeing that her advice failed the now-whining Noire, Red sighed, taking it as a sign to retreat back to her seat through magic or something. _She came through the floor, what can I say?!_

Blanc and Vert just pat her shoulders in comfort, while one of their newer acquaintances kept her sight focused on the battle below.

"Those kittens are continuing to throw themselves in harm's way, it seems." Koei-Tecmo calmly stated, placing a hand over her kimono-covered heart. "Seeing such adorable creatures lay down their lives so willingly tugs at my heartstrings! I must ask for footage of this, so that I may inspire my troops to do the same for their emperor!"

Everyone, save for K-T's busied retainer, gave the Maker a wary eye, and would have questioned why she has troops, when back down below, a black, spiky contraption was flung high and directly up into the air from Gust's hand.

"There appear to be skulls painted on that thing...!" remarked an unsettled Vert. "Is that some sort of bomb? Just what is that supposed to be?!"

The craft then falls right back into the scuffle, bursting and quickly coloring it purple, while sending the kitties running for the hills.

"You thought it was a bomb, but it was really diocraft." commented Blanc. "Still, poison? Really now, just what called for that?"

While Blanc may never get her answer, that maneuver was enough to break up Gust's and Broccoli's conflict, with the two of them staring each other down and not looking worse for wear. The latter, in particular, was wearing an apathetic expression on her face as she calmly sits herself onto a happy Gema.

"This is getting boring, nyu. I'm just gonna end this."

Gust raises a brow at her opponent's actions. "What do you think you're—"

***GLISTEN!***

"_Mekara Beam._" Broccoli's eyes glint, right before a devastating pair of lasers were shot from them!

"WAAH!" Gust drops herself to the floor at the last second, the Mekara Beam sailing right over her head. There wouldn't be time for her to relax, however, as Gust quickly springs right back to her feet. "Sproing! That's right, all I gotta do is use my secret technique! _Ruuun!_"

The Alchemist of Gamindustri had correctly anticipated Broccoli's next move, turning around and running as fast as she can away from Broccoli. Gema follows in pursuit, keeping up decently while its master aims her deadly little girl eye beams at the rabbit. Though, how would Gema know to do this without Broccoli telling it otherwise...?

"Hold still, you're only making this harder for yourself, nyu." said Broccoli, sure of herself, despite her usual deadpan/cute tone. Below her, Gema was pumping its arms like it was dancing.

"No! Gust wants to live! You can't have my life, no matter how hard you ask!"

"Quit being so melodramatic and let me shoot you, nyu...!"

The rabbit-hatted girl suddenly stops in her tracks, before turning back around to face Broccoli with a devious grin stretching across her cheeks. "Fine! You win!" Gust stands proudly, just before she takes the beam head-on!

"Wait, what, nyu?!"

Broccoli was definitely surprised to see her foe stopping and taking her continuous Mekara Beam, and so was most everybody else.

"Whoa, what the...?! Ack!" MC Neptune almost fell off her seat in the surprise. "Sorry, a technical malfunction there! Anyway, what the heck is Gust thinking, throwing herself into Puchiko's death beam?! Living through that is im_poss_ible! This isn't some seedy mecha war angst, you can't make the impossible possible!"

"Is there... some sort of benefit to ending the match early?" Famitsu asks with a perplexed frown. "I get we're taking long with updating, but _come o-o-on!_"

"I have only had passing interactions with her, but Gust does not strike me as the sort to give up like that. Or is she?" Cave was puzzled. "I blame many a thing, but mainly me being DLC during that period of time. Still, may she rest in peace..."

A frustrated sigh from the battlefield then sounds out loud enough to picked up by casual ears. "_**Ugh,**_ for Arland's sake, Gust was _smiling deviously_ when I stopped! Watch!"

Behind the blinding sparks of the beam's continuous impact, it turned out that Broccoli's Mekara Beam was, and always had been, hitting Gust...'s handy-dandy barrel cauldron, with the laser pouring right into an alchemist's best friend!

Upon hearing that Gust herself was all right, Broccoli ceases her attack, only to see her foe in good spirits while holding a glowing cauldron.

"What is this witchcraft, nyu? Is that some sort of projectile shield? If it's meant to be thrown back at me, then I'm gonna get salty, nyu!"

Gust just waves her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't you worry your feline-topped head. Gust isn't able to blast you as is. _Yoh!_" Gust throws a seemingly random ingredient into the glowing pot (an average chocolate chip cookie, for those who are curious), causing the inside to flash and emit cartoony stars and sparkles in a show of finality. "_Now_ it's a full charge! Haha!" Gust pockets the barrel in her inventory. "But what is it fully charged _for_, you may ask? You'll just have to wait and find out!"

Broccoli's eyes glint dangerously once again, as she replies,"Is it charged for an eye beam, nyu?"

"Whoa, don't shoot!" Gust raised her hands in halting her foe, somehow succeeding since Broccoli wasn't firing then and there. "Always shooting lasers is _boring!_ You gotta branch out, diversify your portfolio of attacks! Gust would have had no chance in the industry if I stuck with the same thing!"

The laser-shooting Maker shuts her eyes in thought, taking only a second to think on it. "Mm, I guess you have a point, nyu. It's no fun at all to spam the one thing that'll make you win. Sometimes. Fine, I'll lay off." She then jumps off of Gema, standing on her own two feet while holding its hand steadily in hers. "_But_ now you're just asking for a beatdown, nyu. Unlike my spacey partner over there, I'm _more_ than capable of fighting back! _Don't say I didn't warn you, nyu._"

"Huh? Who do you— _Ohhh,_ right, I forgot about her!" Gust flashes another devious smirk as she notices Ai a distance away behind Broccoli. The ball-riding girl immediately begins to regret calling off her eye beams.

"Oh no. You _wouldn't,_ nyu. I didn't ask for this...!"

"_Mimi-mimiiiii~!_" Gust just sings a little tune, using her staff like a prop microphone for some reason.

"No you don't!" Broccoli wouldn't have whatever the other girl was planning, as she then jumps towards Gust, ready to slam her balloon-y friend down, when the alchemist speeds off in a blur of blue and black, causing her to completely miss and causing a small crater! She grumbles over her miss. "Tch. Guess I gotta pull out the _big_ guns then, nyu..."

_Meanwhile, a few moments earlier..._ The battle of the band-ettes continued on, as Ai splendidly avoided all of 5pb's attacks thus far with the success expected of a rising star. Though, that was _all_ she did for all this time.

"You're doing great! Now I feel more confident in you trying for a harder difficulty, Ai!" 5pb, for all her guitar-slinging, was showing no signs of fatigue as she gets into a playing stance and turns a few dials on her instrument. "Okay, so I'm going to be using ranged attacks again now! You can do it, I know you can!"

"Whoo... Whoo, I can do it...! Icandoit...!" Ai weakly raises her free hand in an attempt to psych herself up. She _really_ needed some sort of break. Does she even remember that this was supposed to be a battle?

"Now then, please listen to my song, Ai, my _Heavenly Sound!_"

"O-Okay...! Okay, so when do I st—**AWAWAWAWAWAWA!**"

5pb shredded out an electrifying series of notes on her guitar, paralyzing Ai in place with how beautiful the riff sounded! No, no, wait, the notes were _actually_ electrifying Ai, _actually _paralyzing her in place with how shocking the riff _actually_ was. You could see how confusing that would have been otherwise, right? Thankfully for her, the numbing sensation wouldn't last very long, simply because 5pb was more than willing to impart mercy after a few seconds of playing.

Ai would still end up feeling it the next morning, but for now, she has some post-attack shock to work through.

"**Ththth... Th-Th... Th-Th-That's _it!_ I'm n-not gonna put up-p-p with this anym-m-m-more...!**" Despite her stuttering, Ai makes a determined expression as she brings her microphone up to face level. "I-I'm totally g-gonna fight back n-now, on the count o-o-o-o-of... Ugh, I'm okay! _Ten..., n-nine..._"

Perhaps to her future detriment, 5pb ceased any and all hostilities in a fit of excitement. "Ooh, are you psyching yourself up for your first attack?! All right, show me what you've got! Everyone, please give Ai your full support for her next move, okay?!"

The blue-haired idol called for the audience to give Ai a shot, much to the starlet's bewilderment. The audience somewhat obliged, and murmured their meager support...

"_Mimi-mimiiiii~!_"

... along with some singing of their own, apparently.

The pressure on Ai to perform was palpable. "U-Uh, really?! Geez, way to put me on the spot! O-Oh well, I have to appreciate this chance 5pb is giving me! My new eternal rival is calling out for me to meet her head-on!"

Somewhere in the crowd, Tsunemi sighed. Ai would never notice. "Lemme start again! It's only right for me to give it my all, after all! _Ten, nine,_ e_ight..., **Seven-Six-Fi****—**_ _BWAGH!?_"

Ai was cut off from what sounded like her calling out an attack. The speeding Gust had ran into and jabbed her staff's fancy end into her side!

For a brief, lingering second, an image flickered alongside the little alchemist, one of a young, black-haired spear wielder dressed in burgundy and blue, thrusting her spear with Gust.

"Gust has the kinks all worked out! Take this! _Einzelkampfer mk2!_"

Gust pulls back from her initial jab, and delivers a series of masterful jabs and swipes that would make more sense as an arcane spear technique passed down through the generations. Nevertheless, her opponent was powerless as Gust lays into her, with the upgraded Skill even delivering some added humiliation as the alchemist's combo goes into her vertically spinning herself and her staff in midair for a few hits upside the starlet's head. To Ai's relief, that also signals the end of Gust's attack, as the young-looking Maker jumps away with her back turned, looking proud.

***GA-BOOM!***

It had to be complete with an idol-engulfing after-attack explosion, for no reason other than to be flashy.

When the fire and dust settled, Ai was left a whimpering, soot-covered girl on the verge of tears. Though, for what it was worth, she was still standing in the end.

She sniffles. "_Mmm-mm-m-m..._ So cruel..."

From a short distance away, 5pb could only watch on as Gust had her way, since the other idol was also her opponent. Yet, she still offers a sympathetic frown. "Aw... All right, maybe Ai and... I will have a jam session later on. I just wanted to help... Hm?"

5pb noticed a light sloshing sound coming from behind her, and with it remembered that this was a two-on-two. Leaving Ai to Gust, the idol turns around to see Broccoli bringing out the _big_ guns as promised!

"Is that a soda bottle, Broccoli?"

The cat-garbed girl vigorously shakes an unopened glass bottle of Doc P some more after hearing 5pb's query, all while Gema just smiles innocently...

"It's because there's no river close by, nyu. So..." Without much provocation, Broccoli blasts a quick eye beam at the Doc P's capped end and then _jams the pressurized opening right into Gema's mouth!_ The little ball of sunshine had nothing to smile about, going bug-eyed as the carbonated beverage bubbled inside it, and bizarrely expanding Gema to several times its normal size until it reached just over the top of the far treeline!

Comments were to be expected at this point, and comments there will be.

"Oh, _okay then!_ Wasn't expecting _that_ from Broccoli! What the hell?!" Noire exclaimed from the seats.

"Who-o-o-o-oa...! Gema grew like some sort of... of... What kinda ball grows in size?" asked Plutia.

"Goodness me, that poor creature looks like something you'd see on a deviant artist's webpage...!" commented Vert.

"... Ugh, Vert, did we _ask_ to hear what kind of sites you visit...?" Blanc replied.

"Wouldja look at that, folks!?" yelled MC Neptune. "Puchiko made her monster grow! Just like one of those... shows, the kind that have the, uh... things with the colored jumpsuits...!"

"THE RANGERS WHO FIGHT FOR JUSTICE!"

"Aw, thanks, Nisa! Yeah, one of those!"

Before anything could go off the rails, we head back down to the field, where 5pb faces off with Broccoli!

"I-I'm not scared of your—"

_***Bwom!***_

5pb was rolled over with an enlarged Gema, which _still_ smiled in spite of its new enormity!

"Enough talk, just lay down and proclaim your defeat, nyu." Broccoli casually said, sitting on top of her giant Gema.

"_Mmph, mrr-mmrb-phrtll...!_"

Broccoli could feel the sloshing waves of 5pb's discontent reaching her from below, but she wasn't torn up about it. "Sorry, can't hear you, nyu. Don't worry, Gema's not gonna kill you or anything gruesome like that. Just smother you into submission, nyu. While I wait, let me just see something."

She then peers over her mount to look at the other pair of fighters. Sure enough, Ai was still running for her life, complaining about countdowns while evading a pursuing Gust's alchemy bombs. "Nope, nothing unexpected, nyu. Might as well help get that Gust off her back from h— Hm?" The littlest Maker could feel a slight rippling from below. "I swear, you pick the worst times to get hungry, Gem—"

***BLARING RIFF!***

"—AAAH?!"

Gema began rippling out of control, levitating higher as the glorious sounds of a guitar's escalating notes blares from underneath! Broccoli holds on tight to her sidekick, but even her vision was shaking!

"Grrrr_..._ G-Gotta rock harderrrr_rrrr...!_"

Smoke could be seen coming from below the startled blob as it raises higher and higher, eventually revealing 5pb, who was _furiously_ playing her heart out on her now _smoking_ guitar!

"_Rrrrrr...! Raise up...! My Raging... **Rinforzando!**_"

With one sudden, _mighty_ strum, 5pb plays a single, climactic chord, causing the very air to ripple as her attack sends Gema rocketing into the air!

"Nyuuu?!"

Broccoli fell off her mount right as Gema got launched, landing on her side a distance behind 5pb.

"_Phew!_ Wow, it was pretty hot under there..." 5pb wipes some sweat off her head with her arm. Whether it was hers or Gema's was up for debate, but she had time... "Okay, focus, Lyrica... Broccoli's somewhere here, weaponless, but _not_ harmless... Ai's in trouble, but both she and Gust are moving pretty fast, so what should I— _HAH!_"

5pb quickly turned around and swung away a green orb that was heading right for her, finding Broccoli stare her down with her judgmental eyes.

"You're not as clueless as you look, nyu." Broccoli said in a plain voice. "You blocked Majin Gappa while you were going on like any other happy-go-lucky singer. You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The idol smiles plainly back. "Well, nothing in the rules said anything about using multiple weapons or not, and I remembered that you also had some sort of kappa creature during our travels together! So, I took a shot, and there you go, I knew better!"

Broccoli's mouth curves into a light, respectful smile. "Huh. Points for paying attention, nyu. Gotta give credit where it's due... _But..._" Broccoli then extends her right arm to the side, effortlessly catching her giant Gema, complete with dust ring blowing away from her. "This is gonna end one way or another, nyu. _Hyup!_"

Broccoli set Gema down right in front of her.

"_Gema Gema... Puuush!_" Broccoli gives her yellow friend a good push, to the point where her small body ended up getting engulfed in Gema's liquid-filled mass. The push did its job, though, with the yellow orb rolling right for 5pb!

"YIKES! DODGE!"

Gema's eerily fixated, happy face may have been coming right at her, but 5pb jumped away at the first opportunity, having expected that sort of attack. Unfortunately, the yellow boulder had no intention of stopping or doubling back, to the idol's shock.

"Uh-oh! Gust, watch out! Wh-Wha...?"

_MEANWHILE, ONLY A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER..._

While 5pb and Broccoli had been squaring off, Gust had Ai on the ropes as she relentlessly threw dangerous concoctions and elemental explosives her opponent's way!

"**THIS IS SO UNFAIR! PLEASE STOP, I WANNA ATTACK! _PLEEEASE!_"**

"Then just _do it already!_ It's not Gust's fault that you're too slow!"

At this point, even Gust was starting to take pity on Ai now. Well, for whatever this form of pity her bombardment was worth.

Ai's mouth morphs into a displeased scowl, as the starlet was getting fed up with her treatment as a whole.

"I-It's time for me to break out!" The starlet stops abruptly on her heels to confront her pursuer face-to-face... only for Ai to have some sort of brown, stone-hewn egg with glowing markings closing in...

Gust was grinning widely from behind the egg, having thrown it while holding her dimmed barrel cauldron...!

"_Recipe Upgraded!_ _Mythic Spirit Stone, go!_"

Ai never had much of a chance. As soon as the empowered Spirit Stone came within her personal space, an angry, angelic spirit with a wingspan made almost completely of her lilac cloak appears before the newbie idol, staring intensely with amber eyes.

"Uh, wha—"

***Otherworldly Judgment!***

That was perhaps the best emboldened onomatopoeia to describe the surging pillar of energy that Ai Masujima was then enveloped in, her vision going blank as her senses were being overwhelmed...

Gust smirks triumphantly as her attack item's effect expires. "Hahaha, looks like your gig was over before it even began!" The Maker then pulls out a diamond-shaped flask filled with what was presumably medicine, tossing it casually in her hand. "With the exception of this match, all is not lost, for Gust will sell premium elixirs at cheap, cheap, prices _just_ for you! Full recovery medicine, only 500 Credits a bottle! You can't get it better than this!"

"Gh...! _Mgh...! L-Lalala, lalala..." _All Ai could do was weakly raise her mic and sing her swan song, or at least do a warm-up before she could either sing her finale or faint from the holy bolt's searing pain. "_Lalala..., la-la la-la..."_

"Eh?" Gust blinks upon seeing Ai persist. "Huh, honestly thought you'd get the hint and fall. Mm, points for trying hard, I guess, but Gust has to be the bad guy now." The alchemist casually drops a pair of lilac-striped panties into her barrel pot, giving it a single unit of charge. "I'll take it easy on you with just one charge..., free _of_ charge, haha!"

Despite Gust laughing at her own pun, her opponent went on...

"_Lalala... Lala, laaa_—_ **765 Jump!**_" Ai jumped all girly in timing with her ditty's final lyrics, and for some reason or another, she _blinked out of everyone's sight with it! _Of course, Ai being Ai, her exit had to be accompanied with sparkly dust, hearts, and stars, but the fact that she just flat-out _disappeared_ made Gust go blank-eyed with surprise.

"Oh, _okay then!_ That's new! _What the hell?!_"

The alchemist was now on her guard, because really, _how was she supposed to combat this?_ "No kidding! What the heck is Gust supposed to do against a teleporting idol audition contest— _BWAUGH!_"

Gust was bludgeoned across her head by a microphone, with Ai being the smiling perpetrator.

"You're _supposed_ to be all super stunned that I can move with the bestest of them all!" The starlet, then puts her mouth up to the mic, and it up to Gust's ears. "I'm not only very cute, and an awesome dancer, but you're _so gonna totally love my singing!_ _La la la-la-la, lah~!** Listen to myyyy soooong~!**_"

"_GYAAAAAAH!_" The starlet's off-key, yet potent notes were going right to the alchemist's ears, causing Gust to cover them up, but to no avail. Muffling the noise did nothing to prevent peppy teen pop music from permeating into the Maker's every pore, and pelting her mind with preposterous notions and fantasies, such as sharing a single drink through two straws with someone else, ditching class to spend time on the roof with someone else, or maybe even committing the _lewdest_ act of them all, _holding hands with someone else._

_"My heart is **totally** racing! It's not MY FAULT that I grabbed your hand _without_ thinking~!_" Ai was spinning and busting an _idol-teleporting_ move all around her opponent, singing her perky, tone-deaf little heart out. Every time she poofs out and reappears, she poses like a first-year student in love, with cliché poses such as _Lovey-Dovey-Hands-Around-The-Face_, _OMG-We-Brushed-Up-Against-Each-Other-In-The-Hall_, and _I-Maxed-Out-My-Credit-Card-On-Clothes-And-Perfume-Again, Mom's-Gonna-Kill-Me_.

You know, typical teenage love things, though this doesn't change the fact that the Gamarket hopeful was singing circles around a cringing, collapsing Gust. "_We're so gonna have the time of our lives! Of course I'll be your fairy-tale girlfriend, so let's just run away to paradise together, okay~?!_"

"No... _N-No more..._" croaked the alchemist, now attempting to futilely drag herself away from Ai. "_Gust can't take this much pep, you're killing me here...! Ahhhhh..._"

For some reason, Ai agreed, stopping her sound assault with a smile. "Oh! That's a good idea, Gust! An idol should always leave her fans wanting more!"

"Wh-Wha...?"

"So, for now, _I'll just finish you off with a warm-up!_ Teehee~!"

"Huh?! Why you little— _Ahhhhh?!_" Gust suddenly became pale and panicky, interrupting a bitter insult in order to try and scramble away. It would have worked, too, if Ai hadn't decided to throw herself on Gust and prevent her escape then and there.

"ACK! _Let go of Gust, you're going to kill us both!_"

"NO! You're supposed to keep listening until you faint from how much you like my song!"

"Keep telling yourself that, while Gust faints from your _totally dulcet, on-key tones!_ I want to _live_, dammit!"

"_Why are you being so mean and crabby to me?!_ I just want to sing for you, you stupid, stupid butth—!"

_***Bwom!***_

Gema just ups and parks over them both with a smile.

Broccoli peers out from behind her yellow pal, a bit bewildered. "Geez. Didn't Ai even see that coming? Ugh..." The kitty-garbed girl shakes her head with disappointment. "Hope she's not as down about this as her concert attendance. I'll just get her out... Huh?"

Broccoli's sense of hearing picked on something peculiar. "Sounds like whistling, nyu. Something hurtling through the air at almost terminal— _Oh, crap! Running, nyu!_"

The littlest Maker beat feet, running far away and leaving her buddy Gema to keep on smiling on top of its victims.

"Hey. Why is Broccoli running away, gema?" questioned the abandoned sphere, still joyful as it followed its master's path from its perch.

Wait, something about that bit of narration didn't _seem_ right.

"Is it my breath, gema? How _rude_, gema! Doesn't Broccoli know by now that I take good care of myself, ge— What's that whistling noise, gem—"

***PLOP PLOP PLOP!***

"—_**AGH?!**_"

Whatever it was that _spoke_ was then silenced, as one, two, three orb-like objects crash-landed into the soda-filled Gema! Upon closer inspection, these mysterious projectiles all looked like some kind of two-toned bear, with brown ears on top of a white head, and it atop a yellow-bordered brown body. Its round eyes were small, colored black with white pupils, and set far apart across the face. Its nose was also small and round, colored red and sitting just above a cutesy, jagged smile shaped like the letter "w". The strangest thing was that it looked like it was _crying_, with a thick streak of blue coming down from each eye, but never reaching into its lower half. Two pairs of basic stick legs rounded out this strange, round being.

By the time one finishes reading that last paragraph, about **twelve more** of these things would fall down on Gema, and fall they did, bouncing off their target and sending a wave of pain into its engorged, bloated body. The bears themselves weren't very heavy, but compared to the sphere, being as stretched as it was, physics were on their side.

All in all, this whole segment only raised further questions.

Where did these _bear_ things come from?

What purpose did they have to attack Gema so suddenly?

Was it _Gema_ who spoke earlier? Should this be forgotten for everyone's sake?

Why is a giant, metallic bear now heading for—

***GA-_PLOOOSH!_***

A giant, metallic bear fell right on Gema, forcing the soda it was forced to imbibe to come gushing out of its mouth like a burst water balloon. The yellow thing quickly flattens quickly down to the width of a sheet of paper, while the final bear vanishes from reality. It wasn't a _pretty_ sight, as the MCs were more than willing to repeat for their audience.

"Oh... E-Ew, that's a heckuva lot of soda all over the place...! So sticky and everywhere!" exclaimed Dengekiko.

"5pb's Metal Wooper attack was already startlingly brutal, but the sticky carnage it has produced absolutely brings a shiver down my spine." Cave calmly proclaimed.

"There were _no_ survivors! It's Game Over for a well-respected member of our community, and some idol girl who just wanted a boost...!" mourned MC Neptune.

"D-Don't go on like I just _killed them, ladies!_" rebuked an annoyed 5pb, in the middle of running up to the scene with Broccoli in tow.

Famitsu just waves a hand towards her, smiling. "Relax, we already see signs of life trying to communicate with us! They're _fiiine_!"

Sure enough, two lumps of life could be seen struggling to remove themselves from the living yellow tarp. At least, they _were_ struggling, until Gema swiftly up and revived for them, returning to its normal size and roundness, just _smiling._

Dengekiko stands up with mic in hand, commentating, "Well now! It looks as if Gust and Ai are all ri—

***THWACK!***

"... Well, it looks like _Gust_ is all right. She knocked her opponent out when the opportunity presented itself, with a final blow to the forehead with her barrel. Ouch...!"

"Darn. I missed my chance, nyu..." Broccoli had readied herself for a winning, promise-breaking Mekara Beam, when Gust stole the win. "Ai's certainly seeing stars now, for sure. I regret my life choices, nyu."

"Ugh, not like the choices Gust made were any better..." The alchemist struggled back to her feet, rubbing her head while fighting off a disoriented center of balance. "Gust doesn't think the sounds will go away any time soon..."

5pb had an uneasy frown as she looked down at the fallen Ai. "I know that we were supposed to be opponents, but is it wrong to feel like I could have helped her out more? I don't feel like a winner...!"

Ai just has stars in her eyes, muttering, "_So... unfair... Wha..._"

"Ahem." The young student MC, Yuuko, clears her throat in getting the participants' attention. "Er, well, I hereby announce that the winners, determined by knockout, are Gust and 5pb...! What a way to go, but we must move along now, as pla— Hey wait, who's that coming up...?"

"**Oh no!** Someone save Nep from getting dragged— _BWAH!_"

Neptune had been forcefully ejected from her seat at the ref's table, then quickly succeeded by the one who tossed her off.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Vert, the CPU of Leanbox. How have you all been~?"

No remorse could be felt in Vert's words, especially as Neptune can be seen making her exit, sourly grumbling about big boobs bumping her off whilst rubbing her butt.

"No need to be alarmed by my sudden appearance, I have but a small announcement to make. This event will take its planned hour-long intermission a little earlier than previously scheduled."

Vert's sudden announcement came to the surprise of everyone listening, including her peers at the table, though none would come to voice their thoughts in the presence of a forceful CPU.

"Please understand. The _sheer_ amount of surprises thus far certainly took a lot out of everyone! My goodness, I was short of breath when my little Ai went on the offensive, for all of the better part of a minute."

Vert sighs daintily, placing her hand above her chest as she exhales. "So green... In any case, everyone is in need for a recharge, but, to all you viewers out there, you won't be left without quality programming to enjoy. In the second half of this break, after thirty minutes on the dot, will be the premiere of Nepstation Plus's new program, which will focus on a day in the life of the many celebrated people and more who help make Gamindustri a better place!"

The blonde presses a few buttons here and there, and broadcasts a solid-looking hologram over the field with what looks to be an open book, its pages flying out towards the screen with vibrant pictures of landscapes native to the land of Gamindustri. Grassy fields with digital lines. Volcanic interiors with digital lines. Blocky expanses made out of multicolored cubes and _digital lines_. Cities and houses with long, narrow marks that wouldn't look out of place in a digital setting.

Laid on top of them were illustrations of some familiar faces doing familiar things; 5pb was playing her guitar, CyberConnect2 was chowing down on a beef bowl, Gamarket's Lee-Fi doing an almost perfectly straight high kick, and finally, Hyperdimension's Falcom resting her hands on the planted sword in front of her with a grin. The title was then imposed on the hologram, written out in fancy cursive and gradually fading into each of the Nations' colors, purple, black, white, and green, from left to right.

_**Gamindustri Journal  
****Page 1: Falcom, An Adventure Everywhere**_

"Isn't this _exciting?!_" Vert cheerily shouted. "A little birdie gave that suggestion to me some time ago, and I am proud to make this program a reality at long last!"

Murmurs of agreement could be heard among her peers. Upon seeing her top billing, however, Falcom merely gave an awkward and humble chuckle, before getting up to do some convenient, courteous things that a heroine must never ignore...

"Anyway, thank you all for understanding. We will continue our regularly-scheduled exhibition in one hour, with a popularly-requested rerun of 'How To Exercise Your Hitbox with Cave' in the meantime, followed by the premiere episode of 'Gamindustri Journal'. This is your host, Vert, signing off from the green pastures of Leanbox— er, Lastation!"

"H-Hey! I _heard_ that!" Noire shot up from her seat, yelling in protest. "Just what do you think you were going to say there, Ver—"

"_Farewell~!_"

**TRANSMISSION OFF**

* * *

**A/N: I just made a fight scene with characters that a great amount of people don't utilize much in combat, if at all! Please support your fellow developers and make their Makers grow! Also, yes, I've effectively railroaded myself into making that long-promised chapter of Falcom that RamzaJinnRuu rightfully won a while ago. I really am sorry that it took this long, I just had my life get flipped, turned upside-down.**

**I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there, as I get into some related news. If you want to pin a culprit on what took up what I had left of my dwindling free time... Blame the real life. I turned 27 early this past July, which also went hand-in-hand with my occupation taking up more of my time and energy. Got a life to live, but my job kind of drains said life in the process, like some sort of fun vampire. Then, what little of my free time got eaten up by regularly conversing with two _jokers_ on Skype. Those guys, they know who they are, I blame you for everything. XD _Then,_ because I needed to refill the fun sucked from me, I played _Kirby: Planet Robobot_, then _Odin Sphere Leifthrasir_, and currently, _Hyrule Warriors Legends_, which are all criminally good and time-wasting. Especially time-wasting, with that third one.**

**_Ahem._ But yeah, three months between updates isn't the norm, and I _am_ winding down on the whole playing good games thing, so I can say with certainty that the next chapter will be _soon!_ I thank you all for sticking by me until I came back!**

_**See you next Nep!**_


End file.
